Kira
by Arik Flow31
Summary: Kira Alexander. What's there to know about the new transfer student? Nothing much really, but with the school being terrorized by an unknown threat is eminent what will happen? Read for your self if you want, but it's not going to be an easy mission. Keep up if you can then.
1. Prologue

I duly looked through the window of the plane below me at the landing spot of the private jet. I played with my old weathered pendant type bracelet on my right hand, trying to calm my inner nerves. 'Three months, and at least some decent responses. It took too long, but at least I didn't use force. Not anymore, never again.'

What people don't know about me, us, this system is quite shocking really. Our government really doesn't send real officials to do this country's dirty work, special agents, or in some more severe cases, I am sent do it for them. Naturally we are among the shadows, never to be seen, nor remembered. It's what I have been doing for a long time, I know I'm pretty young to be doing this, but in the end no one remembers. Others are recruited, well were, once the accident occurred with me, and it stopped.

Children who are abandoned, or sent in orphanages with high skill and intelligence are scouted at any age, 8 being the youngest among the scouted; but that was 50 plus years ago. Unlike them, I was brought in as a baby. No reason, just was. I didn't pose any skills like the other kids, I was small, and shy. Nothing happened until I was about four, and that's when I began to show the first signs of incredible intelligence, that's what I've been told; but I feel otherwise.

The jet landed smoothly as I sighed and stood straight, almost hit the ceiling of the aircraft due to my tall frame. As I stood a long strand of my black hair fell into my face and I pushed my long hair over my shoulder annoyed with it. I quickly grabbed my things from the overhead compartments, and straightened my military suit and cap as the door slowly opened.

A cold breeze nipped my nose, and the air moved my hair as I looked at the snow covered land. I clenched my hands in anger. To be completely honest, I hated this place, and I hated what I did for them and what they did to me. My emotionless face looked straight towards a man as I climbed the stairs down the jet. Two Navy Seals stood by his side guarding him. He was dressed warmly, of course I wasn't dressed for frigid weather, but I liked this cold temperature, probably the only thing I liked in this endless winter wasteland.

My "father" or General, as I called him, had his arms crossed over his chest. He was a handsome man, a prideful man, and a man no doubt. He's well built with dark blond hair that was always slicked back heavily with gel, determined green eyes and under my honor, he did not look over 25. As I looked at his face, his eyes contained an untamed anger. I was slightly nervous due to the fact that he is not a man to be messed with, or easily impressed. The general was both bark and bite, everyone respected him, including me. Everyone knows that I'm not his daughter, but his shadow, and should I say in a less lewd manner; servant. I looked up at him at his tall frame, his narrowed eyes scanned my face for any signs of discomfort, or weakness. I stood my ground knowing he wouldn't find it, and even if I was scared, he would never see it in my eyes.

We stared at each other for quite a while. Then he spoke in distaste. "I gave you 2 months Kira, and you took 3. Now, you will explain why, after this meeting. You maggot, can't you ever do anything right? Sometimes I question why you're still here in the first place. Grab her things, we're late. Tch...you disgust me. " He turned sharply with his heels as the two soldiers took my things and we walked hastily. Passing through the facility and the rush of agents was as busy as usual.

I looked at him as he walked ahead. 'General Barrett Alexander ey? More like moody spoiled asshole.' I mentally complained as I looked at him. Clearly he was upset about something, I could tell as his hands were balled up into fists on his sides. 'Not good, something bad might be going on somewhere. Seems like business never ends.' I sighed as not 5 minutes from coming back a mission, a meeting was being held with the U.N. I had only once had the opportunity of going inside and debating with the representatives before, but that lead to something that was not a good idea.

Watching people debating is usually entertaining, and obviously I have a different perspective than them. The don't usually know that what they say most of the time only benefits them and not the people of their country. I occasionally help when they really need it, by talking through an earpiece like the filthy puppets they are. Though usually I would stay in my room and work.

That was some of my daily routines when I wouldn't be off base of course. Before even entering, my ears picked up the faint sound of people talking inside the large meeting room. We turned a corner and walked through the large doors. The large room was filled with commotion as voices bounced back and forth from their lips. People from around the world were sitting at a large round table, some with translators, others without. The majority of them had angry faces, and I heard some of their conversations.

_"We can't help you, it's too risky."_

"We're sorry, We can't risk any more innocent people, much less a whole army."

"_Look here comes the General, maybe he can come up with something. But who's that with him?"_

"_You don't know who that is? That's the General's daughter, she's the youngest person to ever work for the government."_

"_You mean to say that's Kira Alexander? The Kira Alexander?"_

"_You bet your oil industry that's her."_

_"Please, will someone just come to an arrangement, I am running out of time."_

The General was composed and walked heavily with each step. "Enough! Now everyone, take your seats, we shall see what can we do to solve this problem." I walked behind him in silence and sat at the large round table filled with representatives from different countries. Some people did stare, and talked among st their neighbor. I stood straight even though I did feel out of place, and worried the general would do something unforgivable to me, and I would have to end up fixing. I did look my age, despise the fact that my height was a little abnormal for a girl. I would have rather preferred to walk a rocky terrain barefoot, than be here.

As we took our seats, the general whispered into my ear in a groggy, spine crawling voice. "Don't make me look stupid you hear you maggot! Whatever I say goes, I don't care if you do help me, if you say one word, or even show a slit of a smirk, you do not want to know what will be in store for you." With that, he regained his honorable composure, and the meeting began.

_A few hours later..._

"One of your schools is being targeted you say?" Said the General as he rubbed his chin. Even though he was a brute, he was compassionate, I mean, he was here at least trying to make the world a better place with all of these representatives. Just...with me…he just isn't the same.

"Yes, and it's no use for us, we tried to track them down with the most advanced technology we have, but it seems like they just vanished from the face of the earth, and the attacks won't stop. We won't be able to fight them off our self's. We have received recent information, and they plan on doing something soon, but we still haven't gotten any word on what." Japan's representative said with a determined expression.

"We have skilled agents here at the base, I am sure they are more than welcome to help you." Said the general as he stood from his chair. I sighed a breath of relief as it was now over, as I had no business in that room.

"There is no need, we already have chosen a candidate for this mission." Japan spoke and as I looked at the man, as hope twinkled in his eyes.

"Oh, is that so? And who may that be? Clearly you can't mean.." The General said as he looked at me.

The Japanese representative spoke as the rest of the room silenced.

"Her."

I was dismissed quickly by the General and without a second thought, came out of the board room, more surprised than scared. I was surprised that someone knew of my duties, and felt proud, almost cocky, but my face never changed from expressionless. I knew the only reason I came back here was because of one person who really cared for me, and it was because of him, that I managed to care a little about myself. I had to tell my art teacher/ ex Air Force Francoeur. It had been too long since I've seen him, and just being around him made me feel human. I feel like I had a stronger connection to him than my adoptive father.

I walked down the hallway and the majority of the agents didn't look at me, I was used to it since they were told not to ever make contact with me, some even think I'm a trainee. I really didn't care, I know I don't belong anywhere else but here. Turning a few corners in the large building, I reached his door, and as I opened it, my mouth quickly became dry. The small art room I had frequently walked to growing up, was changed into a storage room. Closing the door, I realized two possible reasons why he probably wasn't here. He was put in charge of a mission, or he was discharged.

I walked to my room which was the farthest out of all of the agents, I was isolated in a place where no one would ever think there would be a person living there but I did. Thinking about James, I do hope he was discharged and was living a free life, one without worries. I walked in silence to my headquarters, and as I entered the General was in my room sitting down on my bed. It caught me off guard for a second. "General Alexander Sir." I responded to my father.

"At ease." His voice was filled a tinge of awareness. I closed the door and stepped inside. "It seems like Japan had their eyes on you for a long time Kira. They said they needed someone with experience, and you somehow cut the bill." He sighed and rubbed his temple as if I had given him the headache. "You are to leave in 0' 2,400, and you are going to attend the school which is receiving the threats." He said as stood and narrowed his eyes. "Yes sir, I shall get ready." I said without a second thought. "Oh and Kira." "Yes sir?" I responded quickly. "You're going to have to attend as a boy, I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem." Walking past me, without looking back he walked with his hands behind his back and sighed. "The papers are already done, just hurry and get a nights rest."

I looked at him seriously, not moving a muscle as he chuckled. He left and closed my door hard. Staring at the door for a while I looked at my watch and rubbed my face. I was to be diploid to Japan in 24 hours. I opened my closet, and packed clothes that were worn from the many times I had used them, and shoes as I put them in the suitcase I had brought from my mission. I also washed more of my clothing that was dirty from my trip in the small sink of my room. It was fairly small, a 10 x 10 room, but it had all my necessities. Compared to the rest of the agents and my father here, this was small, but it was more than enough space. A small kitchen with my bed a door that opened into a 2x2 foot shower. Everything was in order as I had a small book shelf, some art, and pictures of James and I when I was smaller. Taking the picture frame, I touched it lovingly, and my stoic face softened as I stared at the little girl in the picture with a serious face with paint on her hand, and next to her a smiling teacher who was hugging her.

I set it down, and once I packed everything up, I took a cold shower to relieve myself, and changed into some work out clothing to sleep in. The wind was hard as it shook my window and I climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

I wouldn't but I guess I have no choice but to introduce myself. I'm not that good with people, but it doesn't really matter. I am Kira Alexander. Currently age fifteen, and first sergeant of my division. I was adopted by one of the highest ranking generals in the U.S. reasons unknown.

One quick fact you should know is the so called military advisors, things that have to deal with real important matters you see on television, or in the internet you try to research for your project, or curiosity; is just an act. Surprised, I know, it just is. I can't tell you quite the other reasons, but this is a top secret organization only the most "elite" and "important" can enter. Not even the president is the only one who knows about this organization we wouldn't want to burden the president in such a horrible way. If people knew what we did, it would be something else.

We are located in an isolated place in Alaska where this prison of a government facility has been my home for the past 15 years. My sole purpose here in this facility is to only serve the General, and people's bull shit antics. To be completely honest, even I don't know when this was founded and who did. When I question my purpose here, his only answer was, I was adopted to serve as an experiment bionically enhanced by the government, and I was told at a young age to live a life, excluded from others. If anyone were to ever find out about what I can do,or have done, they would drive mad to the point of killing themselves, or killing others for what I have learned. At realizing that, I began to loathe my existence, so I didn't talk, I let my presence talk for me.

Although I was raised given priceless privileges many people would do anything to get, I received teachings, lessons, and training not for my well being, but to benefit the government. Even if I enjoyed it sometimes, the true meaning behind it never escaped my mind. I didn't complain, nor did I question. It is not for me to decide, besides, I usually didn't have a voice. In my time alone, I managed to learn a few languages. It was almost frightening to know that learning languages was easy, but a child's mind engraves everything they are taught so I thought science was the only answer.

I also figured that things seeming easier was because of being tested at a young age and all. I just assumed that it had to do with the fact that I had no evident explanation, but to only think was because of that. I was not favored among the students nor the agents that worked at the base, I couldn't blame them, if I had the chance, I would stay away from myself too.

My schedule constantly filled with training, lessons, and more training. It was like that for quite a while, but it didn't bother me, I actually enjoyed it. Though I don't really know what joy or what kindness truly is, or feels like. I have worked with a lot of people and I can say that there is no such thing as compassion, people's hearts are filled with greed, and will only work with you if you contain some kind of benefit.

I am very analytical, and don't really express myself much. I found myself emotionally numb for some time, and it's not as bad as I think it is, but others would think of me as a cold hearted human….if that's what I truly am.

As for my appearance, I don't know what to say. I don't look in the mirror, but I don't find myself attractive at all. All I can say is, I have long black hair that grows extremely fast which is a pain in my ass. My eyes are an abnormally clear blue, if you were to think of a glacier, and the blue color it has, that's the color of my eyes. That and it also affects my eyesight because I'm sensitive to light. My body is almost closely related to a mans which has to due to the amount of working out I do, except for the fact that even though I exercise intensely, my breasts won't go down size which is frustrating only rarely, I don't have huge breasts, they are decent, but a pain.

My senses are highly enhanced, which could be probably due to the amount of experimenting that I've been through. Then I have something inside of me which only I, and my father know about. I think of it as a curse, it consumes my entire body, and every time it happens, a little piece of me wishes for an explanation why.

_A few hours later..._

I woke up as I grabbed my things, changed, and exited the facility in haste. A limo was waiting for me, and I could see the General already inside the back of the limo. Quickly entering, and as soon as I sat down, the car moved. I remained quiet as the General was busy making calls. When he finished, he looked at me and I knew what he going to say. "You know what I want from you Kira. Keep my reputation in mind. This might be your longest mission yet, depending how fast you can track down this threat. Don't disappoint." He sighed as his cell rung and he resumed with making and taking calls.

The ride was a long one, before we arrived to the airport and I just stared at my hands during the whole ride when I felt the car stop. "Let's go." The General said as he got out in a hurry.I lagged beside him as I thought of plans and dreaded the idea of going to a school for the first time. I had been so in thought that I was stopped by security and I quickly showed them my badge and they clearly backed away. I wasn't wearing my uniform, but some clothing I had been saving for a long time, it was more comfortable to walk in, and less suspecting if I were to wear my suit.

I wore my timberland boots, with light blue skinny jeans, a plain black button up shirt, and my favorite maroon beanie I crocheted. I quickly reached the General before he could notice I had fallen behind. At the terminal, agents took my suitcase, and I turned to look at my father, he had a manila folder in his hand and gave it to me. He didn't say anything he just nodded his head, and then left with the agents that accompanied us. I then boarded the private jet, as I took a notice, the plane was a new design. They turned on the engine, and unlike a normal aircraft, this one didn't make a sound, it just hummed.

As it took off, didn't feel a thing. I looked out the window and clutched the manila folder in my arms closer to my body ."I just want to get over with this." I sighed. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go after I finish the mission." I leaned back on the reclinable chair as I began to read what was in the manila folder when I fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"General, with your permission, we would like Ms. Alexander to protect the students please. We will give you a handsome reward if she can at least find a lead to who is responsible. She is the perfect age and can easily fit in with the students at the high school. " Japan's representative stood from his seat and bowed deeply. The General clearly looked uninterested, but he was clearly thinking hard about it, and the reward. "What is your plan?" He asked as he folded his hands together. "We need her to find out what exactly is going on in the school. We do have young recruits, but none have experience like her, and she can get the chance to get to know the future leaders, and rich business partners of Japan. But most of all, we need her to protect those students, we have a feeling that their targeting specific students, but we're not sure."_

_"If you put it that way, then I'd be more than glad to help you. She can be capable of doing that, and if we can protect those students then the reward for me will be much sweeter." When he said that, anger boiled my blood and the General was convinced, and shook hands. "Oh, and one last thing, she can't be known as a woman, it will be difficult for her to gain access to certain things, and it would benefit not only us, but her as well." The General didn't even react, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you want with her, she's yours for as long as you need her."_

I narrowed my eyes. That made me angry, he didn't know I wanted to get out of this hell hole, and once I turned 18 I would just run from that base. I didn't want to serve anyone anymore, much less stuck up rich kids. I envied what they had, what most people had, freedom. Then everything faded to black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up and it seemed like I slept through the trip because we arrived to Japan. The attendees didn't even bother to wake me up to sleep comfortably in the makeshift bed in the jet. So I woke up with a crack in my I arrived from the private airport. I didn't mind, and as soon as I stood up, we didn't waste any time, and went directly to a vice- minister of Japan to deal with my identity and mission

The guards that walked next to me were silent and I didn't have to carry my bags except for the folder my father gave me. We journeyed in a limo to a very tall business building which had the Japanese emblem. Entering a very modern building, the vise-minister greeted me in Japanese. "It brings me pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Alexander." He greeted with a bow."To you as well minister." I bowed back respectably and in Japanese.

"Come, have much to discuss, you shall start soon." He said as we walked further into the building. I looked around and saw a Father and what looked like his son talking to a high ranking officer of some sort, and I passed the son as I could feel his gaze on my back. I ignored it as we disappeared around a corner where his office was held. Flags were displayed on the walls and he took a seat in a big leather chair and one of his agents directed me to mine.

"Finally we get to meet . We were fortunate to be told of your duties, and might I say that I am absolutely astounded. I want to thank you for coming here and helping us at our time of need. As you may know, the reason we wanted you here, is because we were informed of the duties you take part in your country, and your success rate is at a hundred percent. For someone your age to accomplish so much, and to be here in our time of need is most honorable. Now, we wanted you to partake in this mission as a male. The reason for this is because the majority of our agents are a little too old to be high school students, and our women agents failed in receiving any kind of leads in regards to this threat, we know being a woman on this mission will not only cause problems for you, but there will be people who will try and stop you because you are a woman."

I nodded my head already expecting what he was going to tell me. "The Ouran Private Academy is being targeted by an unknown insurgent group. We need you to figure out who they are, and stop them. If you think being a male student will be too much we can make plans on you just being female." He explained.

"No sir, I will comply, there have been instances where I had to dress like a boy, so please tell me everything I need to know." I said confidently. The minister was brief in explaining, and I listened attentively, soaking up all the information. Soon after, I was in a limo heading to my assigned headquarters.

Luckily I had the advantage of growing up with men, so for me, it's going to be easier for me to fit in. Also having a semi low voice was going to be an advantage, but I wasn't looking forward to it. I know I had to change my appearance for this mission, as I sighed a breath of relief, and I had to be aware of my surroundings to make sure not to blow my cover.

We reached a small suburban area and passed some apartment complexes. We went farther out and there was much more forest than buildings. As I tried to look in front of me, it seemed like we were going to turn left and crash into trees, but just as I was about to yell I sneezed and we turned to a clear paved street with houses that looked new, and were fenced. I sighed in relief, and furrowed my brows at what just happened.

'Maybe it was an optical illusion. Yeah, that's what it was, my eyesight was distorted and I couldn't see the opening of the street.' I looked at the houses we were passing by, and we reached a house at the very end of the street on the left side. Looking at it from the window of the passenger seat, I couldn't really see the house except for the roof. It had a tall black rusted metal fence that was covered with green plants, and behind it seemed like the forest was going to consume the home.

"This is it." Said the driver. He opened my door and got my luggage out and I looked at him as he handed me my things. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, but other than that he looked pretty young, and had a kind smile. I didn't react and pushed my hair out of the way. "Thank you very much." I said and he gave me the key to what seemed like rundown home. I looked at my keys in my hand and back to the home in front of me. "Seems like this is just going to be like the other missions, rich people. I'm sick of them." I clutched the keys as I took my first steps into a new mission.


	2. A New Home

I stood in the driveway, and looked at the car that had brought me here disappear around the corner. Once it was gone, I readjusted my beanie as I grabbed my suitcase. I eyed the new house and wondered, "Where did they take you now Kira?" The house looked eerie from where I was standing. "It seems like it's been here for the past hundred years. But that's fine I'll stay here," I breathed in and out to relax." for however long I need to stay here."

Walking in through the gates, I was greeted with a tunnel filled to the top with flowers. It brought a slight smile to my face, as the aroma of flowers lightly tickled my nose. "They sure are beautiful, unlike me." I said as I focused my gaze forward.

As I was nearing the door, I played with the keys in my hand as I couldn't believe I had gotten a home to live in. "A place I can go to."

Though what was strange was, I wasn't provided any money, nor number for transportation, or even a cell phone in case of an emergency. I deadpanned and hung my head, "Greeeaaat. Kira you should have suspected this, come on now, you have to think ahead. If you know finding someplace to live, and to support yourself when going out on missions was difficult, how could have suspected something like this was going to be easy. Why didn't you think?!" I face palmed, and took a deep breath.

I stopped at the front of the door and thought. 'Usually the base would give me a tent, or a sleeping bag and that would be my home for a period of time. I would have not, or did not, expect this from them.' It was a strange feeling, as I looked at my hand with the keys to my new house, although my gut was telling me to keep my eyes open for any surprises. But if this were to be my home, I guess, I have to be grateful that I had a roof over my head for once. "For all I could know, the house could be totally destroyed or bare inside." I teased slightly.

I put the keys in the lock, and took a deep breath, "A new life in a new country. Alright, now or never." I whispered stepping into the home. As I looked inside, I was completely shocked, and dropped my things on the floor. I walked into what seemed to be a dream. I started to panic and walked outside and then entered the house again. "Holy shit, this can't be mine." I ran a hand through my hair and took off my shoes afraid that the hardwood floor might get damaged and dirty with my shoes.

I walked straight down the hallway and took a left as I entered a spectacular kitchen with stainless steel appliances, a fridge full of food, and black granite countertop Island. I then went into the next room to view a very modern dining room that was nicely adorned with cherry wood furnishings, a chandelier, and a large cabinet filled with expensive china.

"No, no, no, what, this can't be." I ran into the hallway again and stepped into the living room. It displayed very modern white sofas, a medium sized white chandelier above the black accent pillows, a flat screen, a black grand piano near the large windows that displayed an amazing view of the forest.

The house was large in width and length. I awed at every little spectacle in the house. "Clearly I'm being fooled." I said as I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed by hand gun, I didn't know what else to do, "Maybe this is a test, there is a high possibility, there could be agents in this house waiting for a right time to attack. They thought they could get rid of me easily, I don't think so." I kept my guard up just in case someone were to be hiding in the house.

As I walked down another hallway, I entered the last room in the foyer. My stomach flipped inside as I got the feeling that this… was my room. It was a nice dark wine color with a queen sized bed, the comforters were a nice white color with gold trims, that complemented the room nicely. Clearly they were an expensive brand, due to the quality of the fabric. The room was very big, and it also had big windows that displayed the forest. "Kira don't freak out, keep calm." I wasn't externally freaking out, I was just having a mental fight with myself.

I looked at the bed and didn't even think of sleeping in it, thinking I didn't deserve such a fine gift. Taking a look around the large bedroom, I found a nice Japanese screen that displayed Sakura trees that were elegantly drawn on the parchment next to the bed. I opened the two screens sideways, and I think I could have just died right then and there.

It was a walk in closet. "This is a fucking walk in closet! Holy shit! THIS IS A FUCKING WALK IN CLOSET!" I yelled astonished as I marveled the glittering white tiles. That was it, I was completely out of it. The room was white itself, but the shelves were a nice onyx black that complemented each other very well. As I looked up, there was a medium sized chandelier hanging, on the ceiling as it shone brightly displaying small little rainbows around the room.

I looked at both sides of the room and they were filled nicely with clothes in bags. As I looked at the clothing, their tags were still on them. "Strange." Then I snorted. "Hehe, wouldn't it be funny if they were expensive brands." I sighed and read one of the labels. My eyes quickly widened as I stepped away from the expensive clothing still in their plastic untouched by dust and other impurities.

"I didn't sign up for this." I said backing away from the clothing. Then I remembered something as I looked at the clothing. Sometimes I would get lucky enough to get assigned from the base, and go to events for these companies, it was a bore and I didn't really cared for the clothing, but something just fascinated me about people going to events like this.

I would patrol the grounds of their fashion shows, and when I would get glimpses of the models, sometimes I envy them because, the clothing would complement the bodies of the models, and I would look at my uniform, and scowl because I knew I could never be as beautiful as them. I was around 10 at the time but my height told otherwise, and growing up and being told you were a monster, and a good for nothing, never gave me hope of ever being pretty, but it did make me try my hardest to prove others wrong in skill and intellegence.

As I looked at the shelves, a note was placed where their name tag was located on racks of clothing. I grabbed one and read the note.

_"Good luck Kira, and we all hope you like them. We have provided you with the new fashion line for next year in advance. Christian was just a little more generous, who knew you saved him from that serial killer. Anyway, this is only a small trinket we can give you for all the times you helped us. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call us. You deserve it Kira."_

_Love,_

_Maureen (Chanel CEO) _

I grinned slightly at the kind gesture, having them being so kind. It was unexpected, and frankly, I appreciated their wonderful gifts.

As I strolled down the closet I found a section that read (Ouran Academy). "So these are the uniforms." I eyed them up and down and clearly a rich ambiance bled through the fabric which made me scrunch up my nose in annoyance already. I looked to the right of the rack, and the 5 pairs of shoes that were next to the 5 pairs of uniforms in the shelf. My eyes dulled and I exited the closet, and closed the doors slowly. I did not have it easy with rich people, they just disgusted me.

I backed away from the clothing and hit a desk. "I'm going to leave the brand clothing and accessories alone, and stick with the stuff that I brought with me. Yeah, that's it, just stick with the comfy stuff Kira." I said as I could feel a tinge of uncomfortableness seeping in. I didn't want to wear expensive clothing, they just wasted perfectly good merchandise on someone who wasn't going to wear it. I turned around and a new PineApple touch screen laptop was sitting there, also new phone in its box, I arched my brow as I saw a note from the General on top of a small velvet bag.

_'Kira,_

_Kira, I hope you made it safely in Japan, and that you have come to an agreement with your new arrangements. Please take in consideration the things we have provided you. I know this is a surprise, and it is. I had not known that the Japan already knew I was going to say yes, and this was a surprise for me was well. I had sent this letter right before you came, and you are not worry about expenses, you have a credit card inside your school bag, and extra yen with some other necessary items you will need for school. School starts on Monday so train this weekend and prepare for the unexpected. Don't get cocky Kira, I had very little information on your whereabouts, and I don't know what you were given exactly. Not that you deserve anything. _

_I know you had to at least keep in contact with the base and me, so I managed to get an underground facility in your house, it took a little bit of persuasion, but that is where you are to keep records of the Academy and of Japan. It opens with your bracelet, and I hope you are smart enough to find it, maggot. With that said, I will let you get acquainted with your assignment. Remember to conceal your identity from anyone, don't show weakness, and most importantly, unless someone is in dire need of your aid, use your gift. You can't risk getting found out, and you better not struggle in killing someone like before. We are counting on you Kira. If you fail, don't come back home, I think it was a mistake taking you in, but the results have been good, so far. _

_Don't let me down, and don't… Mess Up. _

_General Alexander'_

After I read the letter, I crumpled, and threw it away. "He knew all along?!" I said through clenched teeth. "He could have sent me letters! He drives me insane! I didn't know why he adopted me in the first place, and what is his he going to get out of this? Hella lot of praise and medals, meanwhile I, on the other hand, stand on the sidelines."

I let out some steam and felt like he was expecting me to mess up, so essentially this house is a good bye gift. "Fuck him." I said as I my mood shifted easily from pleased, to disgust.

I didn't want to be in this house anymore, but it didn't matter, as long as I was away from him I was fine. Ever since I was little, I always felt appalled by him, I never knew why. As a child I tried to like him, but something inside of me was telling me otherwise.

I walked back to the front door that was wide open, not that anyone lived in this area anyway. The U.S. government bought this street so I really didn't have to worry about anyone finding out where I lived. I closed the door and brought the medium sized suitcase into my room. Once I settled into my room, I reached for the school bag that I was given, and inside I was given two folders, but one in particular stood out from the rest, it was black and was about 5 centimeters thick.

I opened it and the first page included just my general information.

Name: Kira Alexander

Date of birth: 10-31-****

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11 in

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

_Kira Alexander is from the United States and has come to Japan on behalf of a scholarship majoring in Music, Art, Science, Math, and English skills. He has no family till this day, only a distant relative that has passed and given Kira his fortune. Kira has also been recognized by many Universities for skill, agility, and intelligence_.

"So much for information, I suppose this will have to do." I said as I sat down in my comfortable lounge chair. I think I lost time researching information about the past few hours and it was already 1:58 in the morning. I changed into something comfortable, and decided it was time to go to sleep so I could train in the morning. Maybe also check the nearby stores for some extra school supplies since ironically I didn't have any pencils or notebooks.

"I didn't even check out the whole house, maybe I can do that in the morning." I sighed in pleasure, as I slipped into the cool sheets of the bed. I took one last look of my room, then darkness wrapped me in a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	3. To Change Who I was

I woke up at 7, and walked sleeply into the large bathroom. My hair was disheveled from the low pony tail it was in from last night. I looked at myself in the full body mirror and grabbed a long strand of my hair and just stared at it with dull eyes. Turning around quickly my hair whipped with the motion as I looked in the drawers for some scissors. The drawers were organized with every little necessity that I could think of, but I couldn't find the damn scissors. It took me a long time to look for them in the modern bathroom, luckily I had a lot of patience, but my tolerance was running thin.

I eventually found them, and retied my ponytail, and I looked in the mirror as I grabbed my tail. I didn't really care for my appearance to be honest, having long hair bothered the fuck out of me, and having to constantly push it out of my face was nerve wracking. This would also remind me of the times my father would grab me by the hair, and yank it hard, as he would slap my face and beat me for something I supposedly done wrong. I narrowed my eyes and in one motion, snipped the whole tail off.

The locks fell to the floor as I looked at it them with hate, I threw the long pony tail away, and looked in the mirror. "This cannot suffice, I still look like a girl." As I snipped my hair into a boyish cut, I looked in the mirror again. I scrunched my nose as small pieces of hair tickled my nose as I cut some more pieces of hair. "This will have to do." i sighed. I left the bathroom, to change into some jogging clothes. "Wait, something's off." I say as I look down. "Oh..." I dead panned, not believing I almost forgot to wrap up my slightly, bigger than average breasts. "How do you forget to wrap your boobs?" I questioned myself as I wrapped them up tightly with ace wrap. "Surely this isn't healthy."

I looked through my luggage and put on a white tee under my favorite gray hoodie, and slipped on some black ankle sweatpants. I chose not to go into the forbidden closet to wear shoes, so I decided to wear my worn out, but still in good shape black Nike's. Then I snatched my aviator sunglasses, grabbed my headphones from my suitcase, and keys. I walked out the door, locked it, and put my headphones over my head, as I pressed play on my Ipod and (The City) from Madeon was the first thing that popped up. I started to jog as the cool air was making its way into my lungs, feeling the warmness of the sunrise hit my skin as the sun was coming from the hills in the distance, then as the song started to peak, I broke into a sprint.

My adrenaline kicked in as I jumped over a fence while I somersaulted into another fence and returned into the street again. I could see industrial buildings as I was coming down a large hill. I smirked. "Come on Kira, let's see how fast you can go." As I was going down the hill at a rather fast speed, my adrenaline kicked in. I then spotted a tree with its big branch sticking out so grabbed its thick branch. In that instant I used my momentum flung up over the tree and landed on a nice black fence that I was now running on. As it was ending I front flipped landed on my feet, looked back over my shoulder, as I ran towards the small town grinning slightly.

In result, I ran for a good half hour, before I made it to the area my school was located. I looked at my watch which showed 8:15. "Seems like you could use some more practice Kira." I then slowed to a jog, as I approached a large pink colored school. "Odd, could this be Ouran?" I mumbled, looking at the gates, and as I reached the main entrance, I stopped to a complete halt and stared at the school. "What….the...actual….fuck. This can't possibly be the school I'm going to attend." My face was just filled awe. 'I'm so used to not looking around, nor have I really payed close attention to the architecture. This is definitely something I wasn't expecting. Everything is in top shape, the whole school is just as I read. For the children of wealthy families, and royalty.' I felt my eyebrow twitch and brought my attention to the color.

I relaxed a bit and put my hands in my pockets. "The color... is actually refreshing to be completely honest. I find this pastel pink quite soothing, and relaxing. Compared to the base back home, at least it's not a dull gray." I mumbled as I continued to walk as I touched the tall fence and below me were small white rose bushes peeking out. "Seems like everything here grows perfectly." I reached for one and didn't notice the large thorns as I pricked my finger. "Shit" I quickly moved my hand away as a bead of blood dropped into a white bud. At that instant, the Snow White rose turned into a bloody red color and I could only stare at it with horror.

I quickly put my finger to my mouth to stop the bleeding, to hear voices coming from the entrance. I took my finger out curious on who would be here on a Sunday, completely forgetting about the flower and its insignificance. Even if I had never been to a school before, I knew school wouldn't be open on Sunday. I put my hood up, and ignored them, but one was too loud to actually ignore. "Let's go visit my daughter, I'm sure she would love some company." They were walking in my direction, that voice was to young to actually be a father, unless he never developed a low voice.

Then another voice began to talk, "Tamaki, I'm sure Haruhi doesn't want any company much less from you. And according to my recent phone call to Ranka-san, she should be arriving home from the commoner's market right about now." 'Commoners market? Damn, these rich kid have no respect for people. But if he had an actual daughter, what is she doing by herself at a market! That father does not deserve children.' I rambled in my head.

I could feel a tick mark on my forehead, and even though I was far away I stayed to see a group of teens come from the entrance. I sneered as I assumed that they were playing around. 'I'm such an idiot to even waste my time on silly little insignificant jokes like that.' Turned around to finish my workout when I saw a middle aged woman yell as a man in black ran with an expensive looking bag. "STOP HIM! THIEF!".

He was quickly approaching, I stopped in my tracks as I furrowed my brows. Just as I was about to act, one small shadow speed incredibly passed me and a very hard butterfly kick to the face the man was down. I looked at the small child who dusted his hands and little flowers appeared on his head. The tall one walked in front of me and grabbed the purse. The rich students standing like idiots passed me completely ignoring me. I was about to begin to run when another mugger hidden in the shadows with also high speed was approaching the the students who were all smiling with a knife in his hands, although he was unstable with his speed. I narrowed my eyes, as I dashed towards the bitch who was going to hurt a student.

I then 360 twisted and kicked him in the face as I felt his neck snap and he tumbled and his body flopped and lied imobile. There were already police officers in the area, and I didn't want to create more commotion, and left the scene before anyone noticed me.

_**With the Club…..**_

"Thank you so much young man." Said the woman as she bowed to Mori. The whole host club all just witnessed what happened behind them as the hooded person left in a blink of an eye. Their attention soon came to the middle aged woman thanking Mori. 'She's the wife of an electronic manufacturer in Kyoto, they must be in town for business.' Kyoya thought as he looked at the woman's necklace. "I'm sure a Morinozuka and a Haninozuka clearly live up to their name." Said a police officer. "Thank you boys, we'll clear everything from here. Don't worry, you'll surely be credited."

The group of teens left, they all brought their attention to the hooded mysterious man. "Who do you think that was?" said Kaoru. "Beats me" said Hikaru. "I'm surprised he managed to take him down!" Said Tamaki as sparkles of admiration glittered above him. "I believe we have somewhere to go" said Kyoya as he was walking towards the private limo. "Right!" said the rest of the boys. They all went inside the car and as Mori was the last one to enter, he looked around for any signs of the mysterious hooded guy.

* * *

"Kira get you shit together." I said as I mentally beat myself, as I jogged back to the market square to buy a few things. This time I took my time in trying to admire everything around me. Smiling faces, wonderful aromas, busy people. Everything was fascinating, keeping an eye out for a supply store, I found one. and I couldn't be more excited. Well my excited still consisted of having a straight face, but I could feel a small almost non existent smile and a warm feeling on my face. I put my hood down, but left my sunglasses on.

As I looked around the store, the most childish of things fascinated me as I have never seen them before, but I settled with a few mechanical pencils, erasers, pencil box, and a couple of notebooks. As I was walking towards the counter, I noticed colorful boxes of some sort of snack. "Strange, could this be?" I said as I approached the shelf full of them and crouched down to take a better look.

"Excuse me sir, y..you seem to be holding the line up." I heard a soft voice say. I looked up and saw a girl with a reddish hint on her face. I stood up and realized, and regained seriousness again as I heard girls behind me say to the cashier. "Oh, we don't mind." As I turned to look at them, they had the same strange hint of red on their cheeks.

'That's peculiar.' I thought as I took off my glasses and looked at the box of what said Pocky again and decided to get some of them since it was a rarity to eat sugary like I took my glasses off, there were gasps from the teenage girls who were also waiting in line. 'Probably gossiping about someone most likely.' I thought while grabbing a whole bunch, I put my items "I apologize for the trouble." I said apologetically. She responded with avoiding eye contact, and was nervous as I could tell her hands were shaking. Her hands trembled as I was worried that something might be wrong. "Excuse me miss? Are you alright? Your hands seem to be trembling." She shook her head as she scanned the last item I had and pointed to the price on the screen on the computer. Her face turned completely red, but she was most likely alright.

I paid the cashier and I walked out the store a little self-aware. "Why were they all staring at me? Could they easily tell I was a foreigner?" I whispered to myself not wanting to look back. Just as I started to walk, I noticed there was a girl in a cute pink top that seemed to be struggling with some heavy groceries. I really didn't care, I mean she wasn't asking for help, but I could see that they were constantly slipping from her hand. Clearly she wasn't weak, so… 'Go help her.' My conscious told me. I groaned mentally and sighed as I walked up to her and asked. "Excuse me, you seem to be struggling with those. Mind if I help?"

She turned her head, and I big brown eyes stared into mine. " Well it's not really heavy, I can manage. Besides, you have your own things to carry." The short haired girl assured. I could have left her there, but the red lines on her skin showing that the bags were heavy made me uncomfortable. "Please don't burden yourself, if you want, I can carry them until you get home or where you feel comfortable me leaving you." I said as I got the heaviest looking bags from her hands. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'm Fujioka Haruhi by the way. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling. I could say for the first time that I smiled while introducing myself. "Hello Fujioka-san. I am Alexander Kira." I said as we both started walking.

"Are you a foreigner then?" She asked curiously. "Yeah, I just moved in a day ago actually." I told her. 'Why am I telling her this?' I thought looking at this down to earth girl by my side. Just then, she said something that caught my attention. "Not to get into your business, but why did you decide to come to Japan and study?" asked Haruhi. "A relative found me, and I had no family back home." Haruhi looked at me and I could see her mood change. "I see.. I'm sorry to hear that." I bit my lip. "It's totally fine Fujioka-san, and I'm enrolled in a… good school. As a matter of fact. Tomorrow is my first day." I said trying not to give her too much information. "Oh well good luck."

"Do you live close to here?" She asked as we turned the corner of the street. "More or less, probably a 15 minute walk from here." I pointed passed the street we were on. "That's strange, no one has lived in that area up the mountain. You sure you live over there?" I looked at Haruhi with a serious face. "Yeah, it's pretty isolated." I huffed/chuckled. We were now in front of some complex buildings and she started to walk towards them. "Excuse me Fujioka-san, could here be where you live?" "Yeah it's nothing close to elegant, but it's enough to live by in standards."

"No, it's nice, a home is a home, and we should all be thankful to have one. There are other people in this world who have no home. So I'm thankful for mine, as should you." Haruhi looked at me with an awed face, and opened the door to her complex. "Well thank you very much for your help Kira-sempi. I hope to see you around, and you can call me Haruhi if you'd like." Haruhi said as she gave me a small smile. I gave her the groceries, and nodded my head as I took my leave.

I began walking back home when I noticed the time was already 2:45. I put my hood up, and began sprinting with my things when I noticed a very nice limo going towards Haruhi's place. I kept running as I looked behind me to be surprised it was the same group of teenagers. Then strangely the one with glasses turned to me. My eyes dulled as his bored demeanor annoyed me already and faced forward as I continued to hurry back home.

* * *

**Host's POV...**

The gang was in the limo off to Haruhi's House when the same stranger ran passed the car with a grocery bag who just came from the same apartment complex that Haruhi lived in. Time seemed to slow down as everyone looked at his direction as the stranger took a small glimpse at them. The boys were curious about the boy with black hair, and strange piercing ice blue eyes. "Why do you think he was coming from Haruhi's apartment complex Kyoya?" Said the Twins at the same time. "I don't know. Now let's go." Said Kyoya. Then as everyone got out he saw the boy again turning and heading in another direction. The group went up to Haruhi's door and they were bombarding her with loads of questions.

"Haruhi, my daughter, are you ok!? Did you see a strange man around here!? Did he do anything to you!?" said the host's king. "Tamaki, I'm totally fine I don't think I saw a strange man around anywhere. Geez don't have to get all worked up." Said Haruhi annoyed with Tamaki. "We saw a man come from your complex when we came. Do you know him?" said the twins. "No, not really." Everyone was struck in shock when Haruhi said that the boy was a student.

"Whaaaa…what did he do to my precious daughter?" Said Tamaki as he almost strangled Haruhi while hugging her. "Sempi, he didn't do anything. All he did was help me carry the heavy groceries. He saw me struggle with the grocery bags, and asked if he could help. LET GO SEMPI!" Tamaki let go and started to grow mushrooms in a corner. "As I was saying, he was just being polite and a gentleman so I let him carry the bags. He also mentioned that he was a transfer student from America." Said Haruhi as they all sat down in the small living room. "Do you have a name Haruhi?" said Kyoya as he was writing down things in his little black book. "All I know is his first and last name which is Kira Alexander." Said Haruhi.

Everyone became silent and then Kyoya said. "We can't have a student besides us knowing Haruhi is a girl, Hikaru, Kaoru keep an eye on him. If anything comes from his mouth that shouldn't, bring him to us." Said Tamaki as he became serious. "We don't even know where he goes, so I think we don't even have to worry." Said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up.

They all became quiet. "How cool would it be if he came to our school. Right Tama-chan?" Said Honey as he looked up at his cousin. He felt something was going on with that dude that made him uncomfortable.

'A student like that, going to Ouran, would be interesting, and I have heard there is a supposed transfer student rumored to arrive. Although, the probability of him going to our school is unlikely, but probable. Though, if that's him, I need to look more into it. Kyoya thought as he had the mysterious blue eyed student in mind. "If he does go, I don't mind." Said Haruhi as she thought of the strange boy. This caught the boys especially Tamaki, by surprise as they thought of the boy.

* * *

**Back at Kira's Place…**

"I wonder if she goes to Ouran." I wondered as I opened the door to my house. "Hold up Kira, you need to be more cautious, if those teens go to your school, you might have the risk of being questioned. Just stay away from them. Yeah, that's it, you are just going to stay away from them."

Placing my things in my school bag, I went into my room to take a nice icy shower to relieve myself from the drama I had almost caused today. "This sure is nice, maybe I could get used to this after all." I said as I sank deeper into the bubbly water. After a nice soaking in the Jacuzzi, I took my pj's from my suitcase and slipped into them comfortably as I snuggled into bed. "I think I am more worried about being able to fit in, than being interrogated. I mean you're fine on your own Kira, you don't need anyone." With that I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

I opened my eyes abruptly from sleep, and looked at my clock, 6:29. I groaned in annoyance trying to shut my eyes to go back to sleep, but it was no use, my internal clock told me it was time to wake up. " I just don't understand myself sometimes." I said as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

While freshening up, I tried remembering the routes to the school. Having the weekend to do some security, background, and school route checks, I was confident enough on the information about the school, and students. Coming out of the restroom,I had the rest of yesterday to get my stuff ready for today, all except for the uniform. Walking out of the restroom I deadpanned as I looked at the expensive Japanese shoji screen door. I groaned at the fact that I had to go as a male, just because of the stupid fact that I just had to bind my large chest. If I had the choice, I would have just used the boy's uniform. I took off my shirt and began to bind my chest expertly. Opening the door, I grabbed the uniform to put it on, and some shoes.

Once done with that, I just put on the pants and a white tee so I could put under the collared shirt. Walking to the kitchen barefoot with the school folder with schedule information as I flipped through the papers. "School starts at 8:45." I looked at a clock in the kitchen. I cringed. "I have a lot of time left to spare, from the looks of it." Just as I was reading some other information about the school, my stomach growled loudly. "I think it might just need some breakfast." I patted my stomach as I began searching the fridge. "Clearly I have an abundance of food and ingredients to cook with. Maybe a breakfast risotto with mushrooms, and cheese to begin with." Heating a skillet and some olive oil, and grabbed a bagel with strawberry cream cheese to snack on while I cooked my food. "I think this is a good breakfast to start school with." I mumbled as I took a bite of my food. I put my risotto in a plate and dug in.

I checked my clock and it said '7:50'. I took my time eating, and washed my plate once I was done. Then I walked back to my room to grab the sky blue uniform from the bed, and shoes. I then tucked in my shirt, tied my tie, and put on the school jacket. Rechecking my clock, '8:00', I walked to the bathroom to fix any signs of feminine features. I didn't really care about looks, so I was good. Then something glittered in my reflection on the mirror, "My ears?" Then I remembered my earrings, these were on my ears when I was a baby, and no matter how many times I wanted to take them off, I couldn't, so they became a part of me. "I hope they don't say anything about them." I thought out loud as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Now all I need are my other things which are packed in my school bag. What else am I missing?" I was done putting on my shoes in a hurry. Then I remembered what I was missing, so I quickly grabbed my sunglasses and went out the door. "First day of school Kira, your first time officially going to a school." I locked my home and headed off to Ouran Private Academy.


	4. Arriving to School

As I approached the school, an abundance of luxurious cars, and limos lined up as they dropped off students. My curiosity increased once I passed through security, in which they double checked my information and registration. I arched my brow slightly, as I straightened my uniform. 'If they have security, then why do they need me for?' I wondered as I walked away from the students everywhere having light conversations, and going on their morning as if class weren't about to start.

I scanned the area when a strange commotion a few yards away caused me to investigate what was going on. To my advantage I could easily see over the small statured girls who were wearing buttercream yellow dresses that didn't seem to complement some of the girls figures. As I looked ahead, I was quick to find out that their heart shaped eyes were due to a group of teenage boys going inside a building. "Tch"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and furrowed my brows. "Is this what I'm supposed to protect?" Glaring at one who stood out from the rest of the group, the tall blond one turned to the crying crowd of girls; to my surprise, his eyes were the liveliest color of violet. Then I mentally shivered as he blew the adoring crowd of girls a kiss. As I looked up at him once again, I could have sworn I have seen him before, he seemed familiar in a way.

But done with that situation and a hazed brain, I successfully made my legs and body move as I shook of the horrible experience I just witnessed. 'I am definitely not going to associate, or do anything with them. I was assigned here on a mission to find out who's threatening the school, and once I'm done, I'll leave the base for good.'

Looking around, students with the same blue uniform as me, and more girls in yellow poofy dresses talked among each other not caring if they were going to arrive late to class or not. Quite frankly, I was confused, so many thoughts ran through my head, and I tried to get my mind focused so I placed my old headphones on as a (Dark Horse cover) by Our Last Night played on my headphones. Music relaxes me and to be frank, I was slightly confused at the fact that the students here seem to come to school to socialize than learn. If I were in their shoes, I would take full advantage of the education here.

As the song blasting on my headphones calmed me down, I walked through a crowd of people cautiously, because who knows how much worth they are, and the thought of getting in trouble with the general was more than I could think of.

I pushed up my aviators walking to the beat of the song, walking with my bag over my shoulder, as I entered the main building to Ourans check in office. Yes some there were some students that looked in my direction but I was sure they really weren't looking at me. I mean, I'm not even that noticeable at all. Some students started talking among themselves, as they eyed me up and down.I finally reached the information desk as the lady in charge handed me some other necessary documents. Once I left the information building, I walked outside with my schedule, trying to figure out where my homeroom class was located. The halls were filled with teachers and students as they were walking to their designated places, meanwhile I was... sort of lost. I furrowed my brows as I questioned the universe. 'Why couldn't they have provided me with a bloody school map?"

I passed through hallways covered in wine red carpet as crystal chandeliers, and priceless paintings were in every corner. "I guess modesty is not, a thing here." I whispered, eyeing everything up and down. 'How long have I been walking?' I looked at my watch and I had been wandering the school for a good 20 minutes. As I opened one door I was greeted with sunlight and I was once again outside the school perimeters only at a different location and close to the large clock tower.

Walking around some more a bell rang, and students zoomed past me as I set my eye on a target. He had a green uniform and seemed younger than the ones wearing the blue uniforms. I stepped in front of him and towered over him as he looked up at me with a terrified expression. "What's going on? Why are you running?" I stared at him as he then fell down to the floor. "I...I'm...late…" He stuttered and I realized that I was scaring the poor kid. I then extended my hand out and he looked at it surprised. "Thank you for telling me...Now you get back to class before you're even more late." I smirked and he took my hand as he rushed past me and looked back then disappeared around a corner.

"Seems like they have somewhat of a similar bell system like in the Navy." I sighed and walked inside another building near the clock tower and tried looking for some help."This school is going to be a challenge, since I never had the chance to attend a school, I have to take in account of everything that's going on. The base wasn't even half this big, schools are strange places." I mumbled, as I sat down on a window sill. Placing my headphones away without looking in my bag, I took out my schedule out of my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I read the elegant script. "So right now I have…"

_Home Room: Class 1-A_

I looked at the room numbers. "Seems like the room numbers and letters go by GPA status, so if I'm correct...it should be around here? No...How am I going to find my "_homeroom_" if this place is exaggeratingly big? Maybe it is best if you just don't come to school, I could always hack into the school's computer system and fake my attendance. I could just patrol around the school and not go to classes at all. If I don't dress like a student, then it would be easier." I stopped and crumpled the elegant parchment. "Face the facts Kira, you know how they're going to treat you, besides you're just a _commoner_ right, you're not really the general's daughter. I belong to the government." I sat on the window sill and thought about making the general eat his words, all his bullshit, all the things he made me do and still criticize me. "No, you are going to put up with this nonsense, and just settle the score, no matter things end up like, you are going to carry on." I vexed. "Maybe...fuck... I just need to cool off right now." I said exasperated, and closed my eyes, as I leaned my head against the wall of the window sill.

I don't remember being there long, when I heard giggling and mumbling through my headphones. I opened my eyes and tried to look for where the voices were coming from. They looked at me and continued to walk in my direction. I removed my headphones, curious in what they were going to do. They stopped a few feet away from me, and from the looks of it, they appeared to be flushed and shy. I was about to talk when I thought of something. Kira you are officially at a rich school where you may not know who is who, and who belongs to what group. All you have to do is' fucking remember your training. All those excruciating, painful, nauseating lessons you took for 2 years.' I closed my eyes trying my best not to bash my head into the wall in front of the girls who seemed like they were having an odd time in trying to speak.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I asked the three girls as a wealthy ambiance was overwhelming me just by sitting 4 feet away from them. They looked at each other and the pink hues on their cheeks deepened. Two of them pushed one girl in my direction as I looked straight at her. She had nice straight honey hair, and eyes to match. The sun was still bothering my eyes so I didn't remove my sunglasses.

"We saw you walk in in the morning, and it seems like you're… new here…right?" she said as she played with the hem of her dress. I raised an eyebrow and I knew just by looking at their delicate frames, they indeed needed my help. "As a matter of fact, I am." I said intrigued. "By any chance, could you not find your class?" Said the one on the left, this one was only slightly taller than the first one, and she had long blond hair and green eyes.

I nodded my head, and the girls giggled as I handed them my crumpled schedule. They sweatdropped and backed away a little. They all inspected my schedule and I just looked at the large fountain below me. "Cuuutee!" I heard them whisper but I didn't know why. "Oh, the class you're looking for, is just around this hallway, first class to your right." I heard one of them say. I ignored them for a little bit as they had a small conversation between them. So then I felt one of them tap my shoulder and I whipped my head a little too fast and my glasses fell from my face.

The light coming from the window hurt my eyes instantly and I covered my eyes with my hand. "Oh I'm so sorry Kira-cun! Here you go!" I heard the girl who knocked my glasses off of my face say. "Are you alright Kira-cun?" I heard the other one say. They all worried, and knew my name. 'They probably saw my name on the schedule. "Yes ladies I'm fine, just a little sensitive to the light that's all. I looked at them and they all gasped. "Thank you very much ladies." I said standing up and putting my glasses on, bowed and headed to my class.

"Wait!" One of the girls cried. I turned and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Could you…by any chance… be in the Host Club?" She said avoiding eye contact as she tucked her hair behind her ear. I arched a brow and put my free hand in my pocket. "Host…Club? Never heard of it, sorry." I was about to turn around again but the second girl to the left started talking."Oh well it's a club where…." I ignored her and looked at my watch. "I'm sorry ladies, I have to go to class." I said as I walked away, slightly annoyed. "Well, you should look into it." Said the other one. "No thank you." I answered. "It's just that...I don't like people." I whispered

Following the girl's instructions, I reached class 1-A. I looked at the door, and took a deep breath, to relax myself. I opened the door, as I stepped inside a noisy I walked inside, the students didn't notice me come in, which was a slight relief. I walked towards the classroom teacher, who was busy reading a novel from what it looked like. "Umm, excuse me, I'm the new transfer student." I said as I greeted with a bow. He stood up and the man was stout, we were around the same height but I was only slightly taller. He grunted in response, as he sauntered past me to the front of the class to get everyone's attention. I avoided eye contact and stared at the floor for a while, as a shadow cast over my face as the teacher began to speak. "Alright students, welcome our new Honor Student Kira Alexander."

Everyone stayed silent, and I bowed towards the students, I took off my glasses since they had closed the curtains and put them inside my slacks pockets. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me." I said seriously as I looked at the class. There was a strange silence in the class and I showed no emotion just as the silence was broken by the teacher. "Well this is a first, now if Mr. Fujioka would raise his hand please, Mr. Alexander please take a seat next to Mr. Fujioka." Said the teacher as he walked back to his seat. "Thank you." I walked over and wondered, 'Fujioka? No...couldn't be….Could that be…" I looked at the student in a boy's uniform. It was the same person I saw yesterday wearing girls' clothing. 'Interesting.' I thought as I walked towards the empty chair next to the student. She looked at me with a small smile and at that moment, I knew it was Haruhi. "It's nice to see you again Haruhi." I said a little intrigued. "You too, it's a surprise to see you here. I would have never expected you to attend Ouran." She said happily. As I got acquainted with her, the teacher spoke again.

"Alright class now I would like for your chairman's to take the front of the class, and decide on the final arrangements for the events on Halloween. Remember, that although you may have this break don't forget to study." The class groaned in frustration, meanwhile only Haruhi and I were the only ones who maintained seriousness. 'October already, it's strange to enter a school year late.' I thought as the class reps walked to the front of the class.

"Chairman Soga Kazukiyo the floor is all yours, with Ms. Kurakano Momoka of course as Vise-chairman. I hope you have it from here, I have to attend a meeting." Said the teacher, he left the class room with his things. Both classroom reps went to the front of the class as they began to talk. "Alright, let's start with the next thing on the agenda. I would like to discuss the plans for next week." Said a boy who had glasses, short hair, and navy blue eyes. I would suppose that would be chairman Kazukiyo. "Plans?" said Haruhi.

"It's going to be Halloween soon." Then, two voices from behind me spoke, strange they sounded alike, but one sounded lower than the other. I decided not to look back, as I tried to pay attention on what was going on. Then the other Vice-chairman with nice dark brown eyes, with a half up do, and who clearly made the girls uniform look good, explained the situation to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun, you became an honor student here starting in high school, so you wouldn't know about it huh, or you would you Kira-kun?" she said as she was erasing the board. 'Was she insulting Haruhi and I?' I thought as I sweat dropped.

"We are allowed to take off until the last day of October every year, and hold costume parties here on campus." Kurakano finished with a smile. Then Chairman Kazukio spoke saying. "Also, to promote camaraderie, we are allowed to take a whole day off, and use it however we like, as a class event.""An event?" Haruhi asked. Then one of those voices explained, saying. "Well, usually, we.." then the other person finished the first person sentence saying. "…Have tea parties, watch movies, and so on." 'Odd, why are they doing that?' I thought as I turned to look. Twins with auburn hair and eyes stood next to Haruhi. "Twins?." I whispered as I looked at both of them. Then out of nowhere a girl in a strange uniform rose up from the ground.

"Not good enough, not good enough, not good enough! Halloween is the day in which signals the end of spring and the beginning of winter." She now had a spotlight and was on top of a desk. "Halloween, a day where people come out against the spirits and devils that come by, and making ourselves look like them. Halloween…it also, in time, became a festival of dressing up in costumes, and playing pranks."

I raised my brow. "Costumes…..playing pranks?" I wondered what those two things were. But I soon began to feel a little uncomfortable. As she started to walk on the desks making her way towards me. 'Why is this happening? This cannot be the school I'm supposed to attend.' I stood from my seat and looked around the classroom. As I did, something caught my eyes, as I found a shelf full of books and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing one. Just as I turned around the same girl in a pink uniform was posing for some strange reason, as some students just looked at her with interest, and annoyance.

"Some people don't have to wait for permission to have costume parties, and engage in cosplay all year round." I looked at the twins and they were looking at the strange girl on top of the desk. All while Haruhi nodded in approval with the twins. "So what's with that uniform?" asked Haruhi. I found a desk at the back of the class as I put my feet up to hear her response before I began to read. "To tell you the truth, this is the uniform for the girls' characters who will be appearing in 'Uki-doki Memorial 2,' which isn't scheduled to come out until next spring!"

'Uki…doki…memorial?' I thought confused. But then realization struck me. Clearly through some type of bribery, she obtained that information. "Tch, rich people" I mumbled as I opened the book to the first chapter and soon got lost in the story and tuned out everything. I don't know how long I had been reading, but I heard a lot of commotion and looked up from my book. The students were separated into their own little groups and I looked at Haruhi as she was talking to a student. 'This could be the time to ask her what's going on.' I thought was I approached her.

"Excuse me Haruhi? What is going on exactly?" The male student she was talking to, looked up at me, and turned a little blue as he walked away awkwardly, I didn't react, and looked at Haruhi again. "It seems like we are having a courage contest for our class event." She said as we looked at everyone. I looked at her seriously. "Please explain in further detail."

Haruhi began to explain in greater depth, but for some strange reason, I felt someone watching me. I was certain that the person was here in this room, or it could be everyone, but the person staring at me, their aura was strong. 'Who could it be? Do they know me?' I thought as I looked from the corner of my eye, as I did, those same twins talking to Haruhi were looking in my direction."That should be about it Kira." Haruhi said still trying to think of more things to tell me. "Psst!" I heard someone make a sound and I tuned in to where it was coming from. "Psssst! Pssssssst! Haruhi-kun." I looked at the door behind Haruhi, the class Chairman was trying to get Haruhi's attention. My face fell to a hard line. "Haruhi, the class rep is calling you." I said nodding my head towards the door behind her.

She curiously walked to the door. "Excuse me Kira." She said as she walked outside. "Strange, I wonder why he wanted Haruhi for." I asked myself. "So, it seems you know our errand boy." I heard two voices talk behind me. "What do you mean?" I said turning around. One twin had his arm over the other, and their bangs were parted at different sides.

"We would have never thought another commoner would have been admitted into our school." Said the one to the left. "So late in the school year." Said the one to the right. "It was not my choice to come to this school. And I would deeply appreciate if you two were to mind your business." I said as I leaned in closer to them. My attitude was turning cold, it was sort of like a defense mechanism, and even though I was always serious, my non-emotional state usually helped me in a lot of situations.

They looked at me with an irritated face, but I knew they were scared, I could see their hands trembling, they were actually holding eachothers hand."Why did you come here then?" said the one to the right. "I think having one commoner is enough for this school." Said the one to the left. "And even so, it seems like Haruhi is more interesting than you." They said at the same time. My eyebrow quirked up in annoyance. 'Are they fucking serious right now?' I thought. "Well we have to get going." Said the one to the right. "Also don't bother hanging around Haruhi, he's our toy." They turned around, and walked towards the door.

I couldn't believe it, they were so rude, it infuriated me, and I don't get mad all too easily. "Oy, you shady twins." I called them with slightly knitted brows. They turned around with arched brows. "What." They said at the same time.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I said plainly. Clearly I knocked some sense into them, but both of them reacted differently, but after a few seconds they left the room with smiles on their faces. 'Clearly they don't know who they're messing with.' I thought as I blew off some steam. "If those two think you can get away with saying stupid shit like that to people who don't make as much as your parents do, they've got it all wrong. Haruhi seems to know how to treat people with respect more than them. So just for their well being, those twins better watch those mouths of theirs." I could feel a tick mark on my forehead twitch. "I hope I can keep self-control while I'm here." I said eyeing the door. "They are nicer than they appear, Haruhi is the only one who really broke into their world, and they protect him a lot behind his back." I turned my head at the girl who was walking in my direction.

I quirked an eyebrow at her response. "They look after one another, there really sweet, they are little mischievous, but it's who they are. She said with a distant look on her face. I looked at the door. "I have a hard time believing that. I said looking at the door. She looked at me and changed the subject. "Are you excited for the bravery contest this coming Friday night, Kira-kun?" She asked as she smiled warmly. I didn't understand what she was talking about, and before I could answer, she continued to talk.

"I think my group is ready for this. I'm quite looking forward to it actually, though, it's kind of upsetting they told us about this so late. I would have liked to have more time to plan, but it's going to be easy since we're going to go by commoners standards." She sighed as she flipped her hair and I caught a big whiff of it. 'Clearly an entire bottle of shampoo is an understatement.' I thought as I scrunched up my nose. She was distracted with what she was saying, and I walked away before she could look back and awkwardly left her as I heard her speak. "So Kira-kun, are you in your group already, because maybe we can make some space for you." She took notice that I wasn't there. "Oh, where could he have gone to?" I could only hope being at the front of the class sitting on the window seat would be enough to hide me.

"Princess Kazumi." My ear twitched and I turned my face only slightly so I could see them from the corner of my eye. "Yes, Lady Ame?" Said the girl I was just talking to. My eyes widened in surprise as I stay frozen in place. 'So she was a princess, wow, well I fucked up.' I cringed but shook it off. 'What would you have expected Kira, this school is for the rich, and what it looks like, quite beautiful people.' I thought as I opened my book only to feel melancholy.

'What can I do? I guess the general was always right, I always make a mess of things, what's the point if you can't even do things right Kira?" I closed the book rather loudly, and pulled my legs to my chest as I looked outside the window. 'I guess I couldn't really say I'm home sick, because I don't have a home, or rather…just longing for a home that never was.' I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I hope you are having a good day so far Mr. Alexander, and I welcome you to Ouran Private Academy." I opened my eyes and sat up straight, Vice-chairman Kurakano Momoka was smiling at me as some girls crowded around her. "Is there something you needed to tell me my lady?" I said as I bowed my head towards her. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she looked down at her clipboard. "Kira, since you're new, you don't really need to worry about what we're doing, though we would appreciate your help." She said as she moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The girls behind her were clearly here to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Thank you Ms. Momoka." I said as I stood up. "You are more than welcome to go on your own with this contest, unless if you want to participate in a group, I think we can make some room for you somewhere." She said reassuringly.

I could sense the girls around us stare at me like a target. "Do not worry Ms. Momoka, I have no problem in not participating, I could help if that does anything." I said to her as I gave her my answer. "Well then it's settled." She said as she jotted some things on her clipboard. I bowed to her and she nodded her head. "Alright everyone! We are to prepare the school for our event, let's get everything organized. Umm, has anyone seen Kurakano around?" She said as she walked to the back of the class.

'What a natural leader.' I marveled. Just then, the bell rang. Once again I was slightly confused, and I didn't know where else to go. I looked at everyone who were packing their things and walked in their groups out of class. I walked to my desk and saw Haruhi come inside the classroom with the twins behind her. "Haruhi I have a question." I said as she walked towards her desk as she packed up her things. "Yes Kira." "Why are we packing up for?" I said as I sat on the desk confused.

She looked at me with a straight face, "What do you mean?" "I have never attended a school before." I said with a little awkwardness as I looked at my hands. "I was never inducted into a public, or private school because my….. caretaker didn't think I wouldn't do well with people. So, he hired a tutor and all my lessons were taught in a single room. That's why I'm slightly confused." I said looking at her, it wasn't really too far from the truth, but I had to lie.

I could tell that from how the twins were looking at me as well, I had surprised them. "Well, the bell means you go to your next class, and there is another bell for lunch." She said with a smile. 'I didn't know someone could smile like that.' I thought as I could feel her warmth. I looked at the twins and their faces were different than they were a moment ago. "Well it was nice meeting you three." I said as I stood up, and took my schedule from my pocket as I walked to the door. "Oh and Kira." I turned around to look at the twins who called me. "I'm Hikaru." Said the one to the right and so was his hair parted to the right. "And I'm Kaoru." He had a higher voice, and hair was parted to the left. "Kira Alexander, it was nice to meet you two." I bowed slightly and thanked Haruhi.

As I closed the door, I strolled in the hallway. With my left hand holding my schedule, and my right hand holding my bag over my shoulder, I looked at the paper. "Art." I stopped walking and I felt a little off. "Art, I would have never thought of being enrolled in an art class here." I was caught in my train of thought. For a moment, I thought of my art teacher, knowing that I may never see again. Right ahead there were students talking among each other, but as I looked up at the number for the room I found no one going inside. "I guess this must be it." I said as I opened the door.


	5. An Old Art Professor

Walking inside the art room, the classroom itself looked like an art museum, with sparkling tiled floors, and good lighting for drawing. This was the perfect setting for any artist who can afford this type of setting anyway. Thinking I would hear the teacher, to my surprise I looked around an empty classroom. "Strange, not even the teacher's inside." This room had to be at least half a size bigger than my homeroom. It was spacious with easels that were clearly made of fine wood. Then colorful chairs that had their unique style to them complemented the easels. The order they were set was that of a triangle, but with the teacher's desk at the front by the door, and the easels starting with two in the front. I walked to look at the seating arrangements and with slight misconception.

"That's odd, there are only 10 easels." I said as I walked to the back of the classroom. "The space is very spacious for just 10 students. I would have expected more chairs." I looked around the decorated classroom, and walked towards the window, the sun was being hidden due to the autumn clouds as the breeze shook the colored trees. 'Something is strange, the scent here is familiar, or it might just be that this room reminds me of my art teacher." I said running my hand through my hair. "Hmm, it feels better short, I think I can pull off being a boy, as long as no one finds out." I said as I looked around the class some more.

The art room was well decorated with winning artwork from the students here at Ouran, sculptures, hanging decorations intricately made as they hung from the ceiling. I don't think I have ever seen so many different styles of art before." I said as I looked at the paintings on the wall. "Wait…that's odd." I narrowed my eyes at the paintings I just saw and noticed the same name on the art repeat more than once. I looked at the small label which said "Ootori Kyoya, Finest artistic piece". "Amazing, I could have never suspected that students could paint like this, much less one student who could get so much recognition." I marveled at the picture that perfectly fit on the frame. "I want to show them that not only do rich people have the ability to paint like this." I mumbled.

"Maybe one day my art could be displayed here." I tried saying seriously but scoffed at my attempt to say it with a straight face. "What are you saying Kira, no way could you be good enough." I looked behind me to take a seat only to notice that every easel had a small name tag with the student's name already on them. I started from the very front of the classroom, and noticed a name I did not expect to be here. "Kyoya, but it doesn't have a last name." I looked at the paintings and thought if that was the same person who painted those on the wall.

His easel was at the very front of the class with another easel next to him. As I looked at his name tag, the cardstock like paper was nicely decorated with 6 different colored roses. The 'O' in his first name displayed a beautiful purple rose with vines connecting to each rose as if for support. 'Strange, I wonder what they mean.' I thought to myself as I looked as his neighbors tag which said 'Yukiko'. Unlike the Kyoya guy's, this one was completely different, hers displayed her name with a very nicely done lace background, and pastel colors.

I wondered if there was an easel for me, surely they knew that a new student was going to attend. "Where could it be? It should be the only one that probably has nothing on it." As I walked farther back into the class, I found a desk in the corner back of the room. "Seems like this one is yours Kira, too bad they didn't leave it with the rest of the group." I said with a poker face, and sighed as I placed my bag on a hook which was at the back of my chair. I looked ahead and I was clearly the farthest away from the rest of the students, but that was fine, I'm not that social anyway.

I grabbed my headphones from my bag, and put them on, as I searched for a song while I yawned waiting for the class to come in. It turns out that I closed my eyes and didn't notice when the students started walking into the room until I felt the stools move as they created heavy vibrations on the floor. One by one, or in their little groups, they took their seats. They did seem to notice me, but remained talking amongst themselves. 'I hope they don't talk to me, I don't really want to make friends, and they usually lead to disappointment.' I sighed and checked my watch. _'10:10 am'_

I took notice of the students enter one by one, a few of them seemed to have connections with the U.S, but I could clearly most of their wealth came from things like priceless gems, oil, and technology. One of the guys looked in my direction and started walking over to me, but another student stopped him before he could leave the group. "Stupid stuck up teens." I said under my breath.

So far I didn't see any more people come in, which was odd seeing that there were just 2 remaining seats left untouched. Not including me there were an equal amount of girls and guys, leaving me the odd man out. Then the door opened and looking forward, a tall slender boy with short black hair and wire framed glasses that hid his eyes entered accompanied by a beautiful girl with chestnut curls that bounced around her face as she walked. The girl was all smiles and clutched what seemed to look like a magazine, while the slender one seemed to only show interest on the small black book he was writing on. As I looked at the other girls they too were paying attention to the slender boy that was walking with the brunet.

I know so far only just about 3 people noticed that I was here in this room, 'Hell I'll be surprised if they even make eye contact with me.' I thought as I continued to watch the student with the glasses. He was then done writing some things in a little black book, and I nit my eyebrows together as I watched both of them walk to their seat. "He must be Kyoya, and that girl must be Yukiko." I said curiously. 'Interesting, I wonder how they are.' I thought thinking all the rude, selfish, ignorant personalities those two could be.

Once everyone was acquainted in the room, I remembered I forgot to buy some at the market. I grabbed my bag so quickly I thought I was going to break the hook on the chair. I frantically looked through my organized bag hoping I had some type of art supplies. "I can't believe I didn't even bother to check inside the bag when I found it near my desk. Chewing the bottom of my lip, I was hoping to find something, anything. "Oh! Wait, no way!" I found a package of high quality prisma colored pencils inside a small bag filled with expensive brushes, calligraphy pens, and a medium sized journal. "That's strange why didn't see these before?" It made me wonder who could have remembered to put these here, I don't know who could have put these here. Taking interest in the journal, I flipped through the high quality pages, and note flew out. "That was unexpected." Picking the folded paper, I opened it and I knew who's writing this was. The calligraphy was recognizable, and almost made me tear up.

_"Kira, I contacted the general and told him you would not check your supplies, and would end up forgetting something. When you were transferred, I suggested an art class to the General since Mua, was your teacher, and you seemed to enjoy yourself when you expressed yourself through art._

_So I supplied you with some things I think might work for you, and tools you have been wanting for a long time. Sadly I was not informed of your whereabouts, but I hope you are safe, and maybe this time they'll send you someplace where you will enjoy. But enough with the sweet talk. Kira, I want to apologize for leaving you so suddenly. I know it must have been confusing to find out that I wasn't in the facility when you came back from your mission. Have no fear my student, I was honorably discharged and now work for a private school in Asia. This was the only way to say goodbye, please take in mind if I knew where you were, I would go there in a blink of an eye and properly dismiss myself. But in any other case, the school I teach here, have very talented, and attractive…"_ I scrunched up my nose as I read attractive, and continued to read.

_"I bet you're scrunching your nose, I will never get tired of you doing that. Anyway, there students are top pedigree. After the 3rd month here, I was informed that I was going to receive a new student from America! Though I didn't receive any more information than that, it gave my heart joy to receive a new student. I don't know when you'll receive this note, but know, when I receive that student, I will make him or her feel at home because they will remind me of you mon doué d'une."_

_Your brilliant professeur d'art,_

_James Francoeur_

I think for the first time in a long time, I truly smiled at the kind note that my French art teacher sent me. It was almost like I could smell him, his cologne was a woman's magnet back in the base, meanwhile I would complain, having a terribly good sense of smell can be very annoying. Also he would always carry a fresh cup of vanilla coffee, which was his favorite, and I could tell that he thought that all of that would, mask the bitterness of cigarette smoke, but I could always catch a whiff of it when he taught me. James wasn't very old in fact he just turned 25 before I was deployed for 3 straight years before I looked after my last mission. So I haven't seen him in 3 years, and that made me miss him more. He was the only one who understood me, he was my best and only friend at the time before Rin. That note was precious to me, so I put it back in the Journal, and set the supplies on the stand and put my bag on its rack as I fiddled with a pen.

All of the sudden, the smell of my art teachers cologne and coffee was set strongly in the air. I took off my headphones off, and placed them on my neck. I looked around my easel, when door open and close quite quickly. I couldn't really get a good glimpse of him because of the other student's in front of me. The teacher walked with a quickened pace around his desk to address the class. I finally looked at the teacher, and dropped my pen, then snap my neck to look at the white canvass as my eyes were practically out of my eye sockets. 'No way.' I thought. I just stared at the white canvass until I began to see black splotches in my vision.

"I'm so sorry students." He talked in English with a splash of a french accent. "I couldn't find the class room again. Oh, what is this? I see someone using the back seat! Could it be our new male etudiant? What is your name, let's see here. Ahhh, Kira, nice name, strong, meaning..." "No don't say it, please don't say it could it be?." "'_leader_' ".

We said at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, as I continued to stare at the white screen in front of me, he continued. "Last name is Alexander..." He paused for a moment. "That last name brings back so many memories." He said almost in a distant voice, but quickly cleared his throat. "Oh, I hope we can get along the same way as I did with my old partner Mr. Alexander. Ok, if you would please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself to the class monsieur."

"That can't be him, my head is just playing with me." My brain was so jumbled I couldn't think straight. "Could it really be?" I whispered. "Mr. Alexander please don't be shy." Said the teacher kindly. I blinked rapidly and refocused, as I put my hands in my pockets. I stood up slowly from the stool, and looked at my feet was I walked to the front of the class.

Students started to talk to each other as I could feel their eyes on me. "See, that was not hard. Mon ami, don't be shy now, I welcome you to second year art."I didn't want look up at face the teacher, I hoped it would only be the wrong person with similar qualities. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in adrenaline. "Look up my friend, I won't bite." I slowly looked up, at him, and at that moment, I felt my chest and hands tighten in my pockets. I tried controlling my jagged breath as it shocked me to find out, that after three years that I hadn't seen him, my new school arts teacher, was no other than my old arts professor, James Francoeur.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, please continue reading and review, favorite, and follow! Until further future operations! I salute you.**


	6. Rude Art Kids

"Are you alright Mon' ami? You seem rather pale." A rush of emotions well over me, but I can't afford blow my cover on the first day. "Yes, I am fine sir. It's nice to meet you Mr. Francoeur, it's a pleasure to be your student." I said in English as I bowed to him. "Oh my, same to you." Be bowed elegantly. "Class, meet Mr. Alexander."

I turned to the class and bowed to them without any emotion as I quickly regained my self awareness. "It's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances." I said in English. The class was a mixture of emotions. A few of the girls were looking at me with strange gazes, the guys also had different looks but the majority of the boys had murderous looks. "Kira, I'm your advanced arts teacher, James Francoeur." My teacher patted me on the back, as he smiled warmly, and I heard the girls sigh as I saw them inch closer in their seats. I felt at ease at the mention of his name, my uneasiness of the school disappeared. I remained calm with an unreadable face, as my hands remained in my pockets.

I looked at James and I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him. The military style haircut I was used to, now was grown out, and fell down in layers just above his ears. He had the same colored blond hair with riveting cobalt blue eyes that were behind a pair of black Armani Extange eyeglasses which complimented him very well. He wore very nice clothing, probably because of the good pay he receives here as an employee. The best part was, that he hadn't recognized me yet, or if he had, James didn't say anything.

"Now why so serious my nouveau etudiant, cat caught your tongue?" James asked with a chuckle. "No sir, just a little overwhelmed." I said looking at him as he sat down in his chair. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Alexander?" The french art teacher asked the class. A few of the girl's hands went up and Yukiko was the first one to ask. "What grade are you in Kira-kun?" I kinda was expecting that first question, but what threw me off was her perfect English. "My lady, I am a first year." I said as I bowed my head to her.

"You're the first 1st year to be enrolled in an advanced class." One of the boys said with surprise. "Hey new kid, what exactly makes you so special from the rest, especially if you're an honor student, and a commoner all at the same time." He said as he stood from his seat. If I was another person, I would have lashed out and my response would be immediate. I don't take in emotions the same way as others, which is strange sometimes, but an advantage. "Nothing, I am just a fanatic of art as all of you here." I responded with an arched brow towards the boy now sitting down.

'What else could someone add to make this more interesting.' I thought as I looked another girl who had little pink hues on her cheeks. "Kira-chan, do you have any pets?" Everyone looked at her and she shied up. I was going to decline easily but something I did not want coming from my mouth did. "It's not really a pet, more like a companion of sorts." I told her plainly. I growled and balled my hands in my pockets. "What kind of pet is it?" She asked as she inched closer. 'What kind of animal can I tell her?' I thought, and all of a sudden a faded image of a dog like creature came into my head.

"A dog." I said without thinking. "Oh how cute!" the girls responded as they whispered to each other. As I looked at them, I was mad at myself for lying right off the back, and what was even more of an overwhelming thought, was never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought that I would see James here. Then a glare coming from the front of the class brought my attention. As I looked at the student, I analyzed him and already seeing that he is very secretive, and could easily manipulate. 'Mmm, that's Kyoya Ootori, I don't remember looking him up..He also seems to be analyzing me from behind the art easel as well.' I huffed with a small unnoticeable smirk.'What could he be thinking?' I thought cocking my head to the side. "Hey new kid! How did you afford a school uniform, if you're a commoner?" I looked up, and a boy with brown hair at the back of the class spoke.

I tried to remember the false back ground story the Minister of Japan gave me. "Studying in America, I was put in a foster care since I was young, I didn't have family, so I just went on with my life. Then a letter was sent to me saying that I had a distant relative 3 times removed here in Japan. I was notified that he found me, and that he worked for a large company, so he wanted me to attend here, and brought everything I would need to live with him as a student. Although before I could have arrived, a letter came in the mail, stating that my relative had died of unknown reasons. I couldn't really grief his death because I didn't know him. So when I received his will, I was left with everything he had left." I recited from memory. The classroom was dead silent and the girls were tearing up with my story.

I could feel the sadness in the classroom, but I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at the student who asked the question. "Does that answer your question?" His head was hung low, and he nodded up and down. 'Bring it on, you airheads.' I thought smugly. The questions kept coming, and I answered smoothly and falsely most of the time.

"Alright now my little artists is that all the questions you want to ask?" Mr. Francoeur said awkwardly as he sipped his coffee. They all nodded their heads, but I looked at one student, the boy in the first row, the one named Kyoya, he never said a word. "Ok class since today we have a new student I am allowing all of you to paint a painting of whatever comes to mind, while, listening to a song. As you listen to it, I want you to interpret the story on your canvass." Mr. Francoeur said while glimpsing the headphones around my neck. "Seems like our new student here has a slight advantage over us don't you think Mr. Alexander?"

I looked at him with a confused face and I heard a voice say in disgust. "Hey did you steal those pretty boy?" I looked at the guy who stopped a male student from coming to me. "Yeah, he's probably lying about everything too. He could have mugged a student and took the uniform." Said another boy in the group in the back. They were all smirking at their little game but I didn't react at all. 'I didn't know what they were talking about, all of this shade for some old black candy 2.0 wireless headphones?' I took my headphones from my neck finally paying attention to them, my breath hitched as I didn't have my old headphones, but the 'Monster Wireless Diamond Tears in white' that I wanted when I went to inspect an electronics convention 4 years ago.

These headphones were just an idea by the company I could have sworn something was different with the quality of the music. I wonder who could have gotten me these, maybe it could have been my music instructor at the base, when I was smaller I would rant on about them and maybe he brought them for me. Thinking about him made me remember my lessons, and someone had to learn something for banquets to award new rankings.

But coming back to the headphones, now that I thought about it, I left my old headphones on my desk in their velvet bags. But both bags were quite similar to each other, so I guess it was coincidental. "I must have gotten these by accident." I thought as I inspected the headphones.

Suddenly a hand flew across me, as I looked up to see a crumpled piece of paper in the hand of my art teacher. "Mr. Sukino!" The class jumped, and he managed to get me a little stirred too. "I will not tolerate bullying in this class! Do not make me mad, you have tried once, but be certain, looks can deceive my young artist." 'He couldn't have been clearer. I wonder if he was also referring to me as well as I looked at his face.' With that he threw the wad of paper away, and gave a dark glare towards the students who didn't like me.

"Alright now, Mr. Alexander, here is your new art package that you will need for the remainder of the year." He said smiling. "Thank-you very much." I said as I took the leather bag and walked to my desk. Right as I was approaching the Ootori, I thought I saw him glance at me, and when I turned to look he was sketching skillfully on his canvass while listening to music.

I take my seat and the first thing I notice is that my things are missing. As I look towards the front of me, I can see them smuggling. 'Where could they have put my things?' I thought to myself. Looking around, I see a sink at the back of the class where water was dripping from the faucet. I walk towards it, and my bag is submerged in water. 'Wow, do they clearly think they can insult me like this?' I thought. I unplugged the sink, and let the water drain. I stare at it, and grabbed my bag unharmed by the water. 'Clearly, they don't know better. Fuck these incompetent rich kids think they can pull silly little things like this on me? Might as well think again.'

I dart my eyes towards them and they see that I have no reaction. "Freak. Go back where you belong." I walk back to my seat, and concentrate on what I'm going to paint. 'I can't let them get to my head, you know how to control yourself. Remember Kira, you're already used to this, just...relax.' Closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath in and out. I refocus.

Reaching for the new art supplies my teacher gave me. The medium leather bag contained a package of 16 colored paints, a small wooden rectangular paint palette, drawing pencils, erasers, and some other neat stuff needed for an inspiring artist. I touch the headphones on my neck and remember the assignment. 'Paint a picture inspired by music, don't get cocky Kira, it's been a long time since you've painted something. But this should be fairly easy enough, and I have a song just in mind.' I thought as I twirled a pencil in my hand.


	7. Painting

I rolled up my sleeves just above my elbows as I organized my paints, and brushes. Satisfied with how my materials were set up, I grabbed my Ipod and scrolled down for "Dragon Boy- Spirited Away" on my music list. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, but no ideas filled my mind. The only thought I had was of a dog like animal, and a mountainous scenery appeared in my mind. The song continued to play, but I couldn't draw anything somehow. I looked at the other students and they were easily sketching their outlines, and some of them were paining so casually it looked uncomfortably easy.

I observed James walking around to look at his student's work, he smiled warmly and clearly his teaching skills were first nature. I looked back to sigh and could feel him walk in my direction, and as he looked at the canvass, he was puzzled and motioned to take my headphones off. "Mr. Alexander, no pressure. But please take this into mind that this is an advanced class, and as you have already seen, these students take this class very seriously." His expression darkened slightly. 'If I wasn't mistaken, he could almost be as intimidating as the General.' I looked at him expressionless as I nodded my head. "Yes sir. I'm just making sure what I want to paint, is what I want to express." My response caught him by surprise, and he ruffled my hair and laughed. "That's what I like to hear!" He turned and walked to look at the other students.

'Alright Kira, show them what you got.' Concentrating on the faint idea my hands started to move on their own to the music of the song. I don't stop sketching my draft, and grinning slightly, I start to grab some paint. Just before I do the first stroke I look at the Ootori student stand, walk to the front of class, with what seems like his finished product. Sadly our canvasses are just only 1x2 feet, so I couldn't see what he created. He then walked to James, and he nodded his head to a question it seems he asked. He then returned to his seat, packed his things and left the class. 'Unbelievable, he's done.' I awed and I resumed to look at the colorless lead filled canvass of mine.

I focused on the image on my mind, and started painting a night sky. I got into the spirit of drawing, and created mountains that displayed a super moon rising behind them. After I drew the moon and peaks, sakura trees were a must. I took my time delicately painting them on the corners of the canvass and around the lake I had drawn before the trees. Everything seemed in order, until I got to the part where to draw the animal of choice. "A wolf." I whispered. "A white wolf." Suddenly I understood, I was getting a premonition of what was going to happen. I let my hands and mind direct me where to draw the dog, and it astounded me that I drew the wolf running on a lake. "I think it needs something else." I drew ripples with the moon's reflection on the water, but still not satisfied with how it was coming out. I added sakura petals, and it almost looked like if the petals were trailing behind the wolf like an intricate flower cape, as if it were to really be illuminated by the moon vividly. I placed the final touches on my painting and as I stood proudly with my art work, not a single soul was in the classroom.

"How long have I been painting?" I alleged as I walked to the front of the class, not even James was here. I looked at the art work, to be caught off guard, the majority weren't done, only half finished. I looked around the classroom with empty seats. "Where could they have gone?" I checked my watch and it said '11:45'. Looking up again at the portraits, clearly they were all different, some of them were flowers, others landscapes, and a few inanimate objects, they were all simple. I then placed my painting in the front with the other ones. I walked towards my teachers desk and wondered. 'I bet he went to make more coffee.' I scoffed at the thought and went to go wash my hands and clean my things. As I got my stuff ready, I put my jacket back on and put my stuff away, including my new headphones in their bag.

Walking to the door I looked back at my painting, and I had to do something. 'I don't think it looks as good as the rest of the groups.' I scrunched up my nose while walking towards my painting, and just as I was about to throw it away, a voice stopped me. "What do you think you're going to do with someone else's painting Mr. Alexander?" I looked at him with my scrunched nose and his eyes widened as he dropped his styrofoam cup on the floor.

I regained all seriousness and rushed to him. "Sir are you ok?" He looked straight into my eyes, and his cobalt blue eyes began to water. "Kira?" He looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Yes sir?" I responded as he placed his hands on my shoulders. 'I think he found out alright.' I smirked and he picked me up as he hugged me while he twirled me around. "If it wasn't for that nose scrunching, I would have thought you were just another male honor student! You had me believing you were just some random male student with the same name. Oh, how I missed you terribly." "James, put me down. Now.." I said in a low dangerous voice. He quickly stopped as he looked at my darkened face and let go as he backed off a little.

I stood and smoothed my uniform and fixed my tie as I cleared my throat. "It seems like my skills improved since we last saw each other James. Your keen eye sight has gone with age. What is up with that?" I eyed him and ran a hand through my hair. He chuckled and leaned on his desk. "I don't know but I could not tell it was you. I missed you Kira, you were the only person " He looked at his feet, and a tear fell out of his right eye. "James, come on now, stop fooling around." I said as I lightly patted the back of my teacher. "Ahh, I see still not fond of hugs, oui?" he said as he smiled faintly. "You bet your vanilla coffee that I still don't." Crossing my arms and scrunching my nose in response. "Speaking of vanilla coffee, it seems like I have made a mess." He said as we both looked at the liquid expanding on the tile floor.

I groaned and I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll help pick up your mess." I grabbed some napkins and we both cleaned the sticky tile. "Now, can you tell me what you were going to do with another students work?" he said with a serious tone. "What are you talking about James? That is my paining." I said annoyed that he didn't believe me. "Tsk" I clicked my tongue as he walked to the painting shoving me while we both stood in front of the artwork. "Look, I know it's not as good as the rest of the classes, I still need some work, but it's the best one I've ever painted. To be honest, I don't think I've ever had time for myself to enjoy the things I used to do as a kid." As he looked at it, he quickly became silent and his playful demeanor turned into all seriousness. "James?" I asked a little confused. I didn't know if he liked my painting, and I couldn't read his face. "Kira, you surprised me." He said in a soft tone. "What do you mean?" I said as I walked towards him. He put it down and looked at me.

"I remember when you used to be so bad at drawing." He laughed and a nerve was pushed. "Are you sure this one is yours?" He said incredulously. "Unbelievable. You are such an idiot James." I punched him on the arm "Hey! Your my student in an academic environment, don't think I'm going to go easy on you Kira." He said as he rubbed his arm. "When did you ever go easy one me? You were also strict on me because I could never draw." I mumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest and looked in another direction.

His voice softened. "Kira your such an enigma, which makes your expressionless face even more complicated to understand you. You're the same as from back then." I look at him with furrowed brows. "But, I see a warmness in your eyes, and a wonderful person." He said with a kind smile. "What are you talking about James, you've never shown me kindness like this before...not even you." I said with a tight face.

His bangs now covered his face as his eyes were covered. "Yes, well let's not talk about the past." He looked at me and a small smile appeared on his face. "I plan to make it up to you here, one way or the other." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll look forward to that promise." Then grinned. "Bon! Ouì? Now where have you been all this time?" James was a man who was kind to others, almost like a father figure, but he never broke orders, not even for a person like me. "It's not to be discussed, you should know that by now." I said seriously. "I believe then you received the gift I gave you." He said as he gestured my bag. "Yeah, I did forget, or more like I didn't know I was going to have an art at all." I sighed.

"Well now you do, and clearly you have talent." I played with the pencil cup he had on his desk. "I don't know James, maybe it's a fluke." I said avoiding eye contact. "Fluke!? Fluke!? Incroyable! Ce qui est mal avec vous?" He took off his glasses and looked at me angrily. "What's wrong with me? Are you serious James?" I looked at him with a pissed face, but I realized. "Maybe it's just lack of self-confidence, I do have pride, but it's maybe because I don't think I'll ever make someone proud." I slammed the cup hard on the table making him flinch. "Kira when you mean "him", do you mean...?"

"Yeah, _him_." I clenched my teeth at the thought of that man. I felt a hand oh mine and I quickly retracted it. "Kira, don't be like that." He said sympathetically. "It's fine James, but what I do for them may be gut wrenching, but I have had so many opportunities, and those opportunities have given me a new perspective. A perspective to be much more grate full for the things I have and know." I said honestly. "Oh how so?" He said as he steepled his hands on the desk. "It's an advantage people here are blind to. They don't know what a real fight against the world feels like. It wasn't my decision to come here in the first place to begin with. Just because their either rich or royalty, they think they can get away with anything, they don't know what struggle is." I hissed.

"Calm down Kira, I didn't mean it like that. But have this in mind my student, you can do anything if you set your heart to it. Also you will have me as your teacher and friend, come visit me anytime." He said considerately. I looked down at him and nodded my head. "Thank you, I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle things on my own." I said leaning back on the chair he provided me with. "For the love of god Kira, could you at least be sympathetic once in a while mon ami?" I he pouted his lips.

"I'm joking, god James. So serious, can never take a joke." I said as I leaned on his desk. "Kira when is the last time you've ever made a joke before." He sighed. "I don't think anyone would ever understand you, if you keep acting like that, you'll never have friends." James said as he looked at me intently. "Alright then I know I can't be taken for a person to joke, but I don't need friends, and I if I don't have them, its ok. I'm here for a purpose, and an education is always going to focus on." I shrugged. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking?" I said as I quirked a brow. "Your long hair, it's gone." I tiled my head up as I put my elbows on the desk. "Oh, yeah, I had to cut it. What's wrong with it?"

"It..it's.." "Are you kidding me? It feels great not having shit long hair, it bothered me all the time." I scoffed and my stomach growled loudly. "This is your lunch time by the way." He said as he looked at the clock. "So that's why no one is here? This whole school thing is really confusing. Why do they have to make it so complicated, but I guess it's nothing I can handle, you know?" I stood looking at him with a straight face. "You know all that training has made you taller, and stronger." He looked at me with a glare on his glasses. "I suppose, but my height is sort of a nuisance." I said as I straightened my uniform. He chuckled "I guess that could be true." Something was off, I listened and heard a click, and faint close range breathing. "You know Kira, it's strange to look up at you like this, and you being..." I shot from where I was to cover his mouth. "We are being heard." I look towards the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was that Ootori student who was in my class early today. He closed his phone and turned to look at me as a glare shined on his glasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mr. Francoeur." He said in perfect English. I glared at him for a second as he brushed passed me. "We have a visitor." I said monotoned and got my things. "It seems like we do. Now Mr. Ootori what can I do for you?" James said as he placed his glasses on. "It is of private matters ." The dark haired student looked at me. "I'm sure you understand?" he cocked his head and smiled. 'Unbelievable, what the hell is wrong with this guy?' "Crystal, Mr. Francoeur." I bowed to both of them and closed the door slowly. Looking at the door, a thought crossed my mind. 'As a matter of fact, I think I do have some business knowing what is being held in your conversation.' I thought. I know I couldn't stand here, so I looked around for a storage room at least. To my convenience there was a door next to the art room that said _(Cleaning Supplies)_. I rushed to it and tried opening it. "Great It's locked. How am I supposed to open it? Wait, there is a way." I looked in my backpack and I remembered seeing a swiss army knife in my bag. I whipped that puppy out and thanked the Kernel who provided me this handy tool.

Before I let myself pick the lock, I waited for the hallway to be completely empty, but there was too many people, so I just stood behind the door and placed my hands behind my back casually as I began to pick the lock. The hall was soon cleared away and , making sure no one was looking, I went inside the room. I looked for a light and turned it on. Focusing on what I needed to do, my keen sense of hearing kicked in. I tried my best to focus on their conversation hoping James wouldn't say anything he wasn't supposed to. Toning in on the conversation, I heard a very young strong voice start talking. 'That must be the Ootori.' I thought as he began speaking in English.

"Mr. Francoeur, I came to talk to you in regards of the new student, and I just want you to know in advance. My father owns a private police force, and strong connections with important people around Japan, if you know where I'm going with this, you would answer truthfully to my questions." 'Does this kid think we would be intimidated by his antics? 'Clearly this dude does not know who he is dealing with.' I sneered at my thought. "My dear student, what can I do for you?" said James in a happy tone. "What is your relationship with the new student, as you must already know, the school is being targeted, and your military background makes me think if you might be related to this." His tone was cool, confidant.

"And if you must also know I recorded your conversation." My mouth felt dry as I placed my ear on the wall. I heard a small faint click

_"Yes, well let's not talk about the past."_

_"I plan to make it up to you here, one way or the other."_

_"I'll look forward to that promise."_

The conversation stopped at James saying. _"You know Kira, it's strange to look up at you like this, and you being..."_

"Now what kind of past has Kira had exactly?" I had to shake my head out of shock, is he really asking my teacher my business? "Oh dear, well, I don't exactly know, I just know what I needed to know about him. He lived in the United States, and I was just his art teacher." James said smoothly. "Is that it by any chance?" Kyoya said threatening him. I was aware with the school threats, but there is nothing going on with me and the new student. The only relationship we have is a close one. Turns out that Kira was an old art student of mine at the time. And I never would have imagined him to be here, to be honest, I would have never thought he had the chance to be accepted here. He was such rebellious student, never wanted to learn, so for him to be here is quite a shocker." I didn't know if his lying skills were still good as ever or he was telling the truth. "I see then, what about the last sentence, you didn't seem to have finished, can you recall what you were going to say?"

The Ootori's voice was calm, not really anything else but calm. "Why yes, it was strange looking up at him being so grown up. Kira was a rather scrawny boy at his time, so I made him go work with a few retired friends of mine in the military. And boy did they straighten him up, well sort of. He was a quite fellow, and didn't talk much. What I was going to say was, it was strange to look up at a well-developed man before my eyes. I was hired here and couldn't say goodbye to him when I left. I couldn't recognize him because he was way smaller when I left, and when I found him familiar, I just knew it was him." Said James. "Well then, I apologize for assuming something that wasn't true Mr. Francoeur. Said Kyoya with a slight tone of defeat. "Now why I'm really here, I would like to take some of my art work home and..." I smirked and got out of the closet. My stomach grumbled again. "I've trained my body to go long periods without food, and I'm hungry? Well, a little snack wouldn't hurt, and besides, it's not like I'm fighting a war to need to ration food." I mumbled as I slung my bag over my shoulder and tried to find the cafeteria.


	8. Lunch With Haruhi

'I'll have to thank James later.' Thinking what he said about me being a rebel was almost true. Growing up with not much freedom, I didn't have much choice in doing what I wanted, or what deemed fair for myself. Most of the things they made me do was forced by a higher official, otherwise known as my father.

One time I had gotten in trouble with them and the person to lash out on me was none other than James, he hesitated but I only nodded my head in acceptance. He had no other choice, and he was a man to follow orders like it or not, it was hard growing up as a kid, but it made me realize that life isn't a game.

Being a scrawny little thing, made me have no choice but to train to build strength, and it worked as an advantage over my superiors. After with a sparring match with our strongest solider, I wasn't easily picked on from then on.' I looked outside the window and looked at my reflection. "Now I'm here far away from them, and once I'm done with this mission, I might even live here for a few more years. I could even get a job, I might have some benefits over some other people." I turned around and looked at some students laughing about, and marveled on just how goddamn beautiful they were, and their carefree nature.

I looked away and turned around again as I hung my head. "How can I compare to them, when I look like this." I looked at myself in the reflection. "You're not human, but a monster. Seems like them telling you that sure did the trick. Now looks mean nothing for all I care. I don't think of myself as attractive anyway. It's better to be invisible, than know me for what I am. I mean looks shouldn't determine who you are right?" Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked towards where my nose would lead me. 'The aroma of food is getting very strong in this area, if I just follow the scent then I should be good.'

I looked at some students in front of me entering two large doors, and from what it looked like, chiefs were standing by the doors greeting the students. 'This should be the cafeteria then.' I thought as I turned and walked straight ahead. Once inside I almost dropped my bag on how big and overly extravagant the lunchroom was. 'Clearly the rich have no boundaries in regards to luxury and comfort.' I thought as another thing hit my nostrils like if I was going to be run over by a train.

The strong aroma of various kinds of food filled my nose, but the smell that stood out he most, was of meat. "Please this way sir, take your time in finding something you like." A chief personnel directed me to the areas they were serving. I nodded my head, as I got a tray to see the variety of fancy food which seemed unlimited. I looked around and the students were chatting endlessly, and turned back to choose a meal. I was just utterly overwhelmed as I had a hard time deciding on what to pick. This was the first time I would ever be eating something as luxurious as this.

The whole school just was too much as it ate at my appetite so I wasn't so hungry. I looked at the salads which were the most vibrant of colors so I settled with a strawberry, pecan, and roman lettuce salad with water, and a small piece of strawberry cake. I could then sense eyes on me as I placed my food on my plate and the lunch room quieted significantly, but it was still loud. 'I quickly had to get out of their.

As I went to pay for my food the lady just looked at me with a reddish tinted face and offered me something else but I politely declined. I felt a cold sweat creep up on me, so eating here wasn't going to be comfortable. I payed for my lunch, and indeed there were people looking at me, and I felt like if the whole room darkened and I just stood alone. I remained composed with my tray in my left hand and my bag still in my right. I then looked at some students walk out of the cafeteria with their trays so I decided to do the same.

I looked outside the windows and sighed as it looked too bright to eat comfortably, so I decided to walk to my homeroom class. Before opening the door, I didn't hear anyone inside the classroom, but I could sense someone inside. So I walked inside, to my surprise, Haruhi was sitting alone in the classroom with an open book on her desk eating what looked like a bento lunch. "Haruhi, what are you doing here alone?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I like to eat in peace, and as you maybe have seen the cafeteria is not a decent place to study. Nor are the libraries." She mumbled the last part, but I understood what she said. "Yes it's a lot to handle. I also would have expected more people to be around you since you seem very popular." I said as I walked towards her. "I don't know about popular, but I don't see any merit in being popular." She said with a determined expression. "Do you mind if I sit and eat next to you?"

"Go ahead, just don't make too much noise. Which I don't think will be a problem, your not as obnoxious as the rest of the people here." She said as she deadpanned. "It seems like you make your own lunches then?" I asked as I turned a table to face her. "Yeah, I make my own lunch, and I eat here most of the time. Once in the while I would eat with the guys in music room 3, but today I don't feel like going right now." She said as she munched on some rice as she closed her book. "Haruhi, I apologize if I am interrupting your studying, I can leave you in peace if you like." I said as I looked at what she was reading. "I was hoping to get something done, but I don't have the quiz until next week." She said with a small smile. "It doesn't hurt to study, you know what, you can finish reading your history book and I'll get a book from the shelf as I eat my lunch." I said as I took a bite of my food and stood up as I walked to the bookshelf and grabbed a new book.. "You sure? I don't mind." She said as she opened her book.

I nodded my head and continued to eat while I ate.. Time passed and thoughts just passed through my mind as the story developed and a few questions popped in my head. "So, you're an honor student?" I said as I took a sip of water. "Yeah, I did my own registration and everything. I knew this school's academics is top of the line, so I wanted to attend here." She said not looking up from her book. "Mmm. That's interesting, what about parents?" I said as I flipped a page. "Oh, my dad works at a bar, and my mom died 10 years ago." She said as she stared at the window. I looked up at her in surprise. I would have never imagined that this student in front of me would have done so much on her own. "My condolences Haruhi, I'm sorry." I said as I set my book down.. "It's ok really, though sometimes I miss her." She said as she closed her book as well.

"Haruhi, I know this is not a good time to ask, but why are you exactly dressed like a boy?" She sweat dropped and answered. "Well, a boy in my street put gum in my hair, and it's a hassle trying to get gum out of long hair so I cut it short. Then since I couldn't afford a uniform, I couldn't find my contacts, and used my grandfather's glasses. Also I dressed in something comfortable, and I was confused for a boy." She commented. "Oh." Then she continued telling her story, "One day when I decided to study, all the libraries were full of people talking, so I roamed around and stopped at music room three since it seemed like no one was there.

Biggest mistake I ever made in my life as I opened the door to the music room. Then I was greeted by a group of boys that called themselves a host club. So as I tried to get out, their president thought I was a gay, and as I couldn't get away from him I bumped into a vase. As I tried to catch it the vase broke leaving me as the hosts' dog. Then they decided to make me host as a repayment. But I don't really care on how people see me, looks shouldn't determine who a person is right?." She finished with a smile and my serious hardened expression softened a bit.

"You're quite a wise person for your age Fujioka." Haruhi in response gave a cute blush as she looked at my tray with curiosity. "Kira, you didn't really eat anything for lunch. How can you eat so little being so tall and strong looking?" My face regained its non expressive nature. "I have a small appetite for today, so don't worry about me." "Oh, well you should eat some more, you could get sick you know." Haruhi said a little worried.

"I don't get sick very easily if you must know. Now you know I am not a fan of sweets, and as I finished reading this book on Mayan culture, I have been seeing you for the past thirty minutes eyeing this strawberry cake with my peripheral vision. Would you like it?" I placed the cake in front of her. She laughed awkwardly and waved her hand in dismissal as she pushed the cake in my direction. "No, no I'm good, I had my lunch, and besides you should eat." I sighed at her modesty. "Here, eat it." I said pushing the plate in front of her, but before she could protest I cut in. "I'm not really into cake or sweets. You can have my dessert." I said as I held the fork. "Are you sure?" Her big brown eyes sparkled and she awkwardly smiled. "Hai, hai. Go ahead." I said as I got up to put the tray outside the classroom.

I looked at her enjoy the cake and it was like watching a child enjoy their first sweet treat. Thinking deeply again the host club sounded strange. "Hey Haruhi, since you were talking about the host club, what exactly is it?" I asked curiously. "Mhh?" She looked up, and she had a little frosting on her chin. "Here let me get that for you." I got a napkin and whipped the frosting off her chin. "T..thank you." She stuttered. "Well?" I said curiously, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Well, it's a club where we entertain ladies with too much time on their hands.

Now that I think about it, I need to get going to the club before they start nagging on me again." She sighed. "That sounds interesting, so then you're in it, and so are the twins?" I said inquisitively. "Yeah, them and four other people." She said as she started to gather her things. "Hey Kira, who's group are you in for the class contest?" She said quirking an eyebrow. "Oh they said I didn't have to do it because I was new." I said as I gathered my things as well. "Talking about the contest who's in your group Haruhi?" I asked.

She looked at me with a dark aura over her. "Twins then I presume." I said with no enthusiasm what so ever. "And also the class chairman." She added. "You're lucky Kira, at least you don't get bothered by twins." She said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "They don't seem to like me, could it be possible they are jealous of me being your friend?" I said to her. "I don't know, Hikaru and Kaoru are two separate beings, but they're so close together they almost seem like they want to be one single entity." She answered plainly, almost sympathetic for the two.

"So are you now headed off to the club?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm heading off their right now." "I don't mind walking with you to the room Haruhi, well, if you mind the company." I smirked as I opened the door for her. "I don't mind thank you very much." She said with a small smile.


	9. Rich Kids

We walked the hallways and it was a nice just to walk with someone. "I bet the first day here you were overwhelmed." I said as I looked at her. "Yeah pretty much, everything is so over the top here, damn rich people." She said annoyed and I listened attentively to her. 'So is this what it feels like listening to a classmate? Is this how students usually are when they're at school?' I wandered off into my thoughts until I heard Haruhi say my name.

"So, how's your first day here so far Kira?" Haruhi said as we turned around a hallway. "It's completely different, and not what I was expecting." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "So what exactly goes on in the host club?" 'I was curious and wanted to find out more. There were a lot of people talking about it so I needed to know what was up, and if they might have _to_ do with the threats.' "Well every day is different, we have different themes, or sometimes no themes at all. Our guests come to relax, and the other guys just flirt with them, which I see no reason why anyone would want to do that for." She said with an annoyed face.

"I see, to be honest with you Haruhi, and I do apologize, but what waste of valuable time." I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "You could say that, but I enjoy it sometimes, it's where everyone is accepted, and you are welcome, no matter who you are." I stopped and looked at the back of Haruhi's head with wide eyes. "Hmm?" _Haruhi_ turned around and looked at me. "Kira are you ok?" I blinked and nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry I was thinking of something." I caught up with her in two strides as she looked up at me with a slightly opened mouth.

"What is up with male foreigners being so tall?" She mumbled and I felt a small cold sweat at the fact that I was a girl, and clearly my height wasn't normal. To be honest I actually think I'm still growing.' I sighed as we turned another corner. "Ok, we're not that far from the club, if you like you could join me." The thought sounded a little shady, but she was the first person to welcome me not only as a student, but as a person. "Sure, I want to see what this so called host club is about." I said as we approached Music Room 3. "Little warning, it might get intense." "What?" I was confused as Haruhi opened the doors.

Intense light shone through the doors, and I quickly put on my sunglasses. As I looked around, I looked to see that falling from the sky. "Rose petals?" I caught the familiar sent of the flowers as a chorus of "Welcome" echoed around us. 'What the hell is this?' I thought as my body tensed up in defense. "Haruhi, you have guests awaiting." I recognized that voice. I looked to my left, and I saw that Ootori kid. 'He is also in this mess?' I though as my eye twitched. "It also seems like you've brought a friend." He said looking at the same black notebook I saw him writing in, this morning. From the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move very quickly.

Then I heard someone yell Haruhi's name. I clenched my jaw as the fast figure came in our direction. "HAAARRUUHII!" My eyes narrowed as I quickly took Haruhi out of the way of whoever was coming in her direction at an incredibly high speed. I held her against my chest as whatever was coming in our direction couldn't control its speed, so it tumbled and landed hard with a thud. 'Could this be an attack?!' I thought as my business here at the school was now in operation.

"Who was that?" I said as I stood in front of her looking at the nonmoving body. "Oh that's..." Haruhi was interrupted by the Ootori, looking at me with a glare on his glasses. "He is the club's President and King Suoh Tamaki." I looked at what seemed like a white glob on the floor. "Yeah, he runs this place." I recognized those voices as well, the twins. They walked next to Haruhi as they placed their arms over her.

I then turned to look back at the person who was the president of this club, I was taken off balance as I looked at a white glob of a figure instead of a person. 'How did he turn like that?!' I sweat dropped. Then I realized, who that person was on the floor. I sighed and walked towards him. "Hey, Suoh." Crouching in front of him. He looked up at me with tears on his eyes. 'Wait those eyes? Where have I seen them before?' He started to sit up slowly and my eyes widened.

'This guy is from the morning!' I felt a chill down my spine as this guy was the one who blew a kiss to the girls. Looking at him I noticed a figure of a bruise under his hair, I cautiously moved the hair and low and behold, a hidden contusion beneath his hair. I sucked in a small breath as I was responsible for his injury, and I remembered I had something for that in my bag. "Wait right here." I told him.

Suddenly the girls started to surround us to see what was going on. I always carried a first aid kit wherever I went, it was sort of a soldiers go to tool. I checked in my bag for Arnica gel, it's an herb that reduces inflammation and can help reduce the appearance of bruises quickly. "Relax." I told him as I dabbed a little of the flower gel into my index finger. He didn't move or even try to ask anything. I gently tilted his head and made sure to put on two coats.

I ignored the squeals of the girls, even though I had no clue why they were reacting like that. "I'm putting on you, a skin anti-inflammatory, put this on every once in awhile for two days, and you should be good." I then placed a small band aid on his forehead and you couldn't see it once his bangs regained their normal position on his face. "Ootori, are you able to bring some orange tea for Suoh?" I said placing my things up.

"Haruhi could you go and get us some tea?" He ordered her to do it, and a nerve was pushed. "Haruhi don't move a muscle. I specifically said you didn't I Ootori?" I glared at him as I stood and took off my glasses. Another gasp of girls came from the crowd and from some the boys as well. "Unless, you don't know how to do something as simple as that, and don't want to get your pretty little hands dirty?" I already had a bad feeling about this one, and I didn't care if they were rich, I don't need to get along with anyone here.

I am not going to work for any snobby rich kid who gets spoon fed. A glare on his glasses appeared and he just stood there as a dark aura surrounded us both. "I'll go get it." Haruhi began, but then the Ootori spoke. "No, its fine Haruhi, no fret, I am more than capable of doing simple things like that and more." A smirk landed on his face as he turned around and the room was silenced.

I looked down at the president of the club looking at me with wide eyes. I held out my hand and tilted my head. ""Hey, Souh, I think it's best if people saw you like this. From what I've been hearing about you, I don't think this is king like." He looked at my hand and took it as he stood. "Amazing! Such honest emotions! Spoken with such coolness!" He all of the sudden changed reactions and started jumping around the room. 'Clearly he must suffer from a bipolar disease.' I slightly cringed. He then quickly embraced me but I felt like if he was going to pick me up but that wasn't going to work.

As he approached me with extended arms and a wide smile, I didn't want to hurt the guy again, so I moved so I could grab him from his tie and dipped him low. He seemed only two inches taller and that wasn't much of a difference. The girls again yelled in an excited manner. I held his head with my right hand and his tie wrapped around my left, as I whispered in his ear. "Please don't try to ever touch me again, and instead of this elegant little stunt, you'd rather not know what I would do to you." I stood him up and he went to a corner and his face burned read as steam rose from his head, and then sulked in a corner.

"What's up with him?" I asked myself and then out of nowhere two males, a small blond on top of a rather freakishly tall guy walking in my direction. "Tama-chan gets upset easily, so he sulks." Little flowers appeared on the smaller ones head. "Mmm." I responded with no emotion, 'Chan? Could this two be older? Could the elementary school looking child a senior?'' I thought as I analyzed them both.

"Excuse me Suoh, it would be best if you not to stress yourself, you took a rather hard hit to the face, why not take a seat." I said as I gestured the seat he was talking to some students with. "He has had worse incidents." I turned my head to the shady looking glasses wearing teen, and in his hands was a tea box. A glare appeared on his frame as he spoke in an innocent voice. "You told me to bring it, I'm sure you're not mistaken by your order are you Mr. Alexander." He smirked and gray eyes stared into mine. I remained non emotional. 'This guy is a fucking smart ass. Clearly he's testing me.' I put my hands in my pockets and tilted my head to the side.

"Why not prepare it?" He smiled and gestured a table with what looked like a Chinese tea ceremony. "Kyoya-sempi, don't do this, I bet he doesn't even know how to make tea, he comes from America how is he supposed to know?" She then whispered. "We have never used this before, this is a Chinese traditional..." I heard Haruhi, but the Ootori interrupted. "I think he can figure it out on his own. But I guess you're right, he's only a commoner, and a foreigner, he wouldn't know how to prepare tea even if it meant to save his life." He turned to me.

"Well Mr. Alexander? I think you're backed up on a corner." He was threatening me, how fancy of him. I looked at him and walked past him as I took the tea box from his hands. "Thank you. I will try and make it to the best of my abilities." I took off my blazer and set it on the table as I rolled my sleeves and my little worn bracelet with the small pendant twinkled.

I set it down on the traditional table filled with all the tools necessary for making tea. 'Traditional Chinese tea ceremony, in Japan, how odd.' I thought as I began. I maintained my back straight, as I first warmed the tea ware by pouring warm water from the kettle and carefully pouring water to the teapot. they went all out with this, he even incorporated the wooden statues. I moved the water around the teapot, and then put a filter on the ceramic pitcher and poured water in there, once I finished pouring water there, I put the lid on the pitcher and poured the water there on the purple clay cups, and I just wet the tray letting the water go through the openings made for water to go through.

I then used the bamboo tongs to remove the water from the cups and opened the tin box full of loose leaf tea. I knew this company, and I was instructed by one of their mentors. "I see your choice in tea is quite exquisite." I said as I read the label. "TWG Tea (ORANGE TEA SFTGFOP1) quite expensive. Quick facts about this specific tea company actually. TWG tea is known as the finest luxury tea brand in the world, it was established in Singapore 1837. In all reality TWG is an acronym for The Wellbeing Group. It offers...I think over 1,000 single-estate, fine harvest teas and blends. Also known for their patisseries, and tea infused delicacies." I looked at the four eyes with a serious face.

"But I think you already knew that, didn't you?" I stood and looked at the blond with violet eyes. "Your drink is ready." I gestured to the 6 purple clay cups. I looked at the host club and they walked in my direction, they all picked up a cup and looked at the cup. I picked up the tin box of the tea.

'Shit, I'm supposed to be a commoner, and I just said things I'm not even supposed to know. Think, what should I do?' I looked at the label and saw some facts about the company and began to read. "What's interesting is that this is made in the Himalayan Mountains, and being a black tea, it's very clear in presence. Grown in the altitudes of 1,520 to 1,830 meters. Seems like the cool temperatures create exceptional harvests. As you're about to drink it, it should yield a subtle taste of custard apple followed by a persistent flavor of honey and mango, which envelops the palate."

"How do you know so much about this tea Kira?" Asked Haruhi. They all looked at me interestingly with strange glances. I had been tossing the tin box in the air and when I caught it, I showed the box to Haruhi. "It says right here, I just read the label." I told her straight-faced. They dead panned and they all said the same thing. "He just read the label." I folded my arms across my chest as I nodded my head. "Well go on and taste it." I arched a brow urging them to taste it.

The first one was the president. As he did his face was serious, and once he took his first sip pink hues appeared on his cheeks. 'DOES HE HAVE A FEVER?!' I thought as I blinked quickly. "This tea is made so perfectly, and the taste is just as you described." He cupped his chin and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Tell me where did you learn how to make tea?" He asked as he crept closer to my face.

"Have to be prepared for everything right?" I said nonchalant. There is plenty of tea for everyone, now if you must excuse me, I have to go to class. Ladies, gentlemen it was nice being here. Fujioka, thank you for showing me your club." I bowed to her and the guests, gathered my things, and remembered something. "Suoh, here catch, do what I told you, and you should be good." I tossed him the arnica gel tube and turned around and walked to the exit.

I opened the door, and then looked over my shoulder. "Oh, and Ootori, next time, it would have made more sense if you just gave me an English tea set to make the tea, instead of doing making Chinese tea the traditional way." I closed the door and as I looked ahead at the sun casting light through the windows, pen broke inside the room behind me. I smirked slung my bag over my shoulder.

**Inside the Host Club**

There was a dark aura around Kyoya. Never in his life had someone told him off like that. The twins were bursting in laughter at what had just occurred. "Umm, Kyo-chan, are you alright?" Asked Honey. "Yes, I'm fine senpai, no need to worry." Kyoya responded cooly. "Seems like a first year told you off Kyoya!" The twins laughed and Kyoya brought a new pen from his pocket and looked at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru shut up instantly.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Tamaki as he looked at the door. Kyoya sighed as he walked towards Tamaki. "Kira Alexander, first year. American. Today's his first day of school." The Shadow King's face darkened and his aura darkened even more, the girls stepped away but as soon as the clock tower struck 1 in the afternoon, his aura came back to normal and he smiled sweetly as he gestured to the twins who were sweat dropping. "Ladies if you would please follow the twins they will guide all of you to the door." The girls groaned in frustration as they were being lead out the door by the twins. As they were walking, the guys began to hear the girls conversations.

_"That Kira guy sure was mysterious."_

_"Yeah, Haruhi and him have been hanging around a lot lately."_

_"He's kinda hot too, but he has this calm, mysterious, lonely kind of aura right?" They all nodded and squealed in unison._

_"I bet he's a good listener! And he seems to be strong too!"_

_"Do you think we might see him again?"_

_"I don't know, but I sure would, did you see the way he protected Haruhi-kun?"_

_"Mmmhmm! And then the way he felt sorry for Tamaki-kun after he hurt himself."_

The twins opened the door and bowed. "Until next time my princess." Both twins smiled and the girls blushed. Once they closed the doors they were quickly unamused. "What class do you think he has next?" Asked Haruhi. "Well it says here that he is going to take an advanced martial arts class. Yet, in his transcript, no records tell he has had any experience with martial arts." Everyone looked at eachother at what could possibly be going on.

"Strange, no one ever gets in Chika-chan's class without experience or is recommended by either our father, Kyo-chan's, or Tama-chan's father. Right Takashi?" Honey looked at his cousin with confusion and surprise. "Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, go watch him." Said Tamaki as he delicately set his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "He is now officially a guest of the host club, and our mission is to make our guests feel welcome." Tamaki said as he took another sip of the tea Kira made.

"Rodger." Both responded as they went out the door. "Something is strangely familiar about that guy as well." Tamaki said as he walked towards Kyoya sitting on a table, typing furiously on his laptop. 'I can't find anything on him, who he was, where he lived, not even a family phone number. Who the hell is he?' Kyoya thought as he tried looking everywhere for an answer to this mysterious new student. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, is Kira in your home room?" Asked Kyoya as he looked at them from where he was sitting.

"Yeah. Though he doesn't say much," said Hikaru. "Yeah, and you can't really tell what he's thinking or feeling." Said Kaoru. "With that straight face he has, I think the most emotion we've seen him use was right here." Both finished at the same time. Kyoya then looked at Haruhi and thought. 'That new student seems to have a liking to Haruhi. I need to dig a little deeper into who he is. I could always bribe Haruhi into getting me information.'

**Honey and Mori POV**

Both seniors quickly caught up with the new student and watched him walk through the large hallways of the school. He then walked outside the door and the seniors stealthily trailed behind him. That's when the tardy bell rang. Both seniors looked at each other. "Chika isn't going to be nice to Kira-chan for being late." Honey said in a serious tone. "Yeah." Answered Mori. Both went outside and looked at Kira stop. Both hid themselves and Kira turned around as she felt someone behind her, then continued to walk.

"Kira is different right Takashi, he seems lonely." Honey looked at his cousin. Mori nodded his head in agreement, and they continued to follow Kira. Once they reached the classroom, they maintained a good distance away and they saw Kira looking inside the window. "He looks nervous Takashi, we should go explain to Chika." Honey worried about Kira, and how his younger brother.

To them both, Kira didn't look much like a fighter, which made both seniors nervous. Kira then started to pace and ran a hand multiple times through his hair. Although both didn't do anything, they were waiting on what he was going to do. Luckily for Honey and Mori, the windows were tinted so they could see inside easily.

They watched Kira bow to Chika, and heard him yell to his students. "15 MINUTE BREAK!" Then he turned to face Kira, and Mori noticed a hidden shuriken. "Mitsukuni." Both tensed up as they saw Chika throw the shuriken at Kira's face, only to be surprised to see him catch it with his index and middle finger centimeters away from his nose. Both were in utter surprise, they did not expect Kira to catch the weapon.

'It has always been tradition to test the reflexes of each and every Haninozuka and Morinozuka student that comes through our doors, no other person besides our two families have passed it.

I once had to do it when I used to teach, and I don't remember people never passing the reflex test once, and they all have scar on their noses that prove it.' Thought Honey as he looked at his once students' noses. Mori narrowed his eyes as he began to inspect this new student.

'Kira clearly has a very high reflex reaction, but it doesn't look like he could hurt anyone. He has a calm nature to him, but you can't tell what he's thinking, almost non emotional, but when I think of how we saw him react with Tamaki when he hurt himself, he didn't really have a reaction. Although with Kyoya he did, and when we saw him before he entered the classroom, something is different with Kira, and it's not because he's a foreigner.' Mori thought as he looked at his younger cousin inside.

Both seemed to have a conversation. 'Chika's karate class was made too rigorous even for the most skilled girls in the school. Mitsukuni needs to talk to his brother about that, he has become a little of a male chauvinist, and that's not good.' Mori thought as he looked at the all male class. Suddenly Chika raised his voice loud enough for the two seniors could hear.

"DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE SKILL, AGILITY, AND STRENGTH TO BE IN MY CLASS?!" Unlike the other students who jumped and were intimidated by Chika, Kira maintained her calm inexpressive nature, and responded to Chika's question. Chika pushed up his glasses and then said something that made Honey grip the window edge tight. "He's going to make Kira-chan fight him Takashi." Chika sent Kira into the dressing rooms to change into a gi, and shortly came back in a white uniform, with his sleeves rolled up to slightly above his elbows, and a white belt around his waist.

Honey was serious and looked at Chika bow in to enter the mat. Kira did the same, but Honey was worried for Kira, he didn't look like the person to hurt anyone. "Takashi, let's go." Honey moved but didn't advance, he was held back by his cousin. "Mitsukuni, Kira has a reflex advantage, that should be enough." Mori looked through the window, and Honey as well.

"But in a fight with the Haninozuka's, anything goes, we can't stop the fight, unless someone is knocked out. It's the rules." Honey said sadly as his eyes watered. "Mitsukuni." Mori ruffled his cousin's hair and Honey knew that even though if it was against the rules, they would protect their new friend.

**Third Person POV**

_(Also here, Kira is going to be referred to as a guy, so if I use male pronouns for Kira, please don't get confused when I refer to Kira as a he.)_

"SINCE TODAY WE WERE FOCUSING ON DOING TAKEDOWN DRILLS, WHY NOT DEMONSTRATE IT FOR YOU WITH OUR NEW STUDENT KIRA!? IF I BEAT HIM HE LEAVES WITH DISHONOR AND WILL NEVER SHOW HIS FACE INSIDE THIS CLASS AGAIN! IF HE WINS, then I will personally let myself go through your exercise routine double of what I give you, and for extra measure, I'll dismiss class early for one month." Chika's voice echoed through the windows, as his class looked at Kira with desperation.

"FIRST PERSON TO BE KNOCKED OUT...LOSES!" Chika smirked. 'This is going to be good, I almost feel sorry for the guy.' Chika thought and a few of the students began to talk amongst themselves. "You bet, he doesn't have a chance, and besides, he looks too scrawny."

"But you guys never know, how much more fun would it be to look at sensei do all those drills?" Both seniors looked at the students sitting on the wall as they keened into their conversations.. Honey and Mori were very nervous, hoping there decision to stay out was the best choice. Chika quickly took his guard and both started to circle each other.

It was then Chika who made the first move, a backwards roundhouse to show off and move in closer, but Kira gracefully blocked it. Then quickly Chika shifted his weight to one leg and swept behind Kira's knee, then threw a punch at Kira's chest.

Both tensed as they knew that was it for Kira, as they were ready for him to receive the blow and interfere, but Kira did something they didn't expect. He shifted to the right so that Chika's sweep missed and Kira used his palm to block Chika's punch. Chika surprised, he then used a complicated corkscrew maneuver next, placing one hand on the floor, and attacked with a scissor kick. Kira grabbed Chika's foot and twisted it bringing Chika down hard on his stomach.

Everyone stayed silent, they didn't expect Chika to be brought down so fast, but Chika rolled away angrily and returned a series of punches. Kira blocked them high, low, and even backwards, but Honey thought he saw Chika actually throw a punch to Kira's stomach, but Kira didn't even react when the punch made contact, he just continued to block. Then for a second, it looked like Kira was looking at them, but they were sure he wasn't.

Chika from the looks of it, realized he wasn't getting anywhere. He then faked punch to grab Kira's arm and yanked hard so he could do a backwards kick to the face, but Kira pulled him off balance, and Chika fell to the mat again, less hard than he did the first time, and did a kick up to turn and face Kira as they circled again. Kira spoke with furrowed brows and stopped. He then bowed to Chika and walked off the mat. Chika was outraged clearly as he ran up to Kira.

Chika had Kira immobilized as he had grabbed Kira's arms from behind and pushed up, but just as quickly Chika had immobilized Kira, Kira ran up the wall half a foot away from where they were standing, and flipped over Chika in the air. When he landed, Kira flicked his wrists, effectively reversing their positions. Chika's elbows were now pointed in the air and Kira pushed down slightly. When Chika gasped in pain Kira was quick into letting go.

When Kira let go, Chika was a raging bull after that going after Kira with everything he had. Chika was a force to be reckoned with, and attacked more viciously than he had before, and was finally getting in some punches. Somehow nor Mori, or Honey had the thought of breaking the fight. No one could look away, and some students started to root for Chika as he landed some punches.

Meanwhile Chika was pouring sweat, you could only see beads of sweat running down Kira's face. 'Wait, Chika and Kira are moving at two different speeds.' Mori looked at Kira and each of his moves showed were calculated control, and power. It almost looked like they were going nowhere, and Kira for a fragment of a second caught Mori's glance, but then returned to Chika.

"Come on Alexander!" The class started to root for the new student. Clearly Chika wasn't amused by the fact that Kira wasn't down by now. Chika's last effort to beat Kira was running slim. He then saw an opportunity when Kira wasn't paying attention to him as Kira looked at the window, he spun and kicked making direct contact with Kira's chest making him fall to the floor. Suddenly the class went from rooting cheers, to dead silent.

Honey and Mori quickly entered the class and saw Chika panting and drenched with sweat as he smirked as he caught a glance of Honey and Mori. The Seniors looked at Kira on the floor not moving and Chika with a grin running from ear to ear. "THAT'S HOW YOU TAKE SOME AN OPPONENT DOWN!" The class was still silent letting the laughter of Chika echo into the room, and Honey as well as Mori couldn't move from the shock of what was going on behind Honey's brother.

"Thank you very much for that demonstration sensei, I enjoyed it very much. I will now take my leave, and not come here again as you said." Chika hitched his breath as he turned around to be shocked at the person behind him bow with his school uniform already on without the blazer, and tie, and the uniform he borrowed already his hands. Chika's expression darkened as his face was hidden with his hair, as Kira handed him the uniform. Kira bowed off the mat and put his shoes on. Then retrieving his bag, Kira walked out of the classroom.

Mori and Honey were already out of the classroom once Kira started to take off his uniform meanwhile Chika laughed heavily. Mori and Honey positioned themselves behind the bushes close to the door of the karate room. Not a moment later Kira walked out as he was fixing his tie. He then started to walk and then before he turned a corner he stopped. "I would appreciate if you two stopped following me please." With that Kira walked around the corner, and the two seniors stood up from their hiding places and a cool wind past through the trees.


	10. Two inside One

**3rd Person POV**

Honey and Mori didn't know how to react to what just happened in the karate room, it completely threw them off, but what had really made them think, was Kira knew he was being followed by them. "Let's go back Takashi, school is about to end soon." Honey stood and with distant look in his eyes they walked back to the host club. 'Clearly we know nothing about this new student Kira, not even Kyoya knows a lot about him. But I know for a fact that he is hiding something.'

Thought Mori as he entered Music Room 3 with his cousin.

"So what did you find out about our little new guest?" Tamaki was just eager as he shook his imaginary tail. Both seniors looked at each other and nodded. "Kira-chan got beat up by Chika-chan." Honey said bubbly. The rest of the host club seemed to be struck by lightning on how Honey gave the answer.

"Is he ok?" Haruhi walked up to the seniors. Mori looked at Haruhi and nodded. "He came to class late, so then Chika-chan challenged Kira to a sparring match so he could teach the class take downs. Kira lost, but it was something else. Kira-chan has something I was not expecting for him to have, and then he knew we were following him." Honey said a little cheerfully, but in the back of his head his fingers were secretly itching and wanting to fight Kira, and test his skills.

"Interesting, well I on the other hand, I could not find a single thing on Kira besides his transfer papers, a will, and a passport documentation. At least we can send him out of Japan if we needed to." Kyoya reclined on his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "Clearly Rich people always go to extremes mom." Haruhi said annoyed as she gathered her things for her next class.

"Oh, I almost forgot we have to start with decorating our class after school." Haruhi said looking at the school's clock tower. "Oh, yes that's right, you three will be doing class events for next week, correct?" "Yeah, hey but how did you know Kyoya senpai?" asked Haruhi dead panned. "I keep a track of important events of the school." Kyoya said simply.

'Doesn't seem like just important events.' Haurhi mumbled. "WHAT! HOW COME HARUHI ISN'T GOING TO BE WITH US FOR TWO ENTIRE WEEKS!" Tamaki said with tears pouring out of his eyes. "We're having a scare contest in our homeroom, and we have to get things ready, so until then we will see you then." The twins left with Haruhi as they dragged her back to their homeroom class.

.

.

.

Once school was over, every member of the host club went home in their private limos. Everyone was excited about the coming in friday, the Halloween class games were going to be in session. The only one to be waiting on someone was Honey, for his brother. Mori and Honey were waiting for Chika to get out of class so they could go home, and waited patiently for their limo to arrive.

"What do you think Chika-chan is going to say Tama-chan?" Asked Honey. "He's here." Mori looked at the gate, and both seniors looked at the walkway by the gates. Chika was walking in his school uniform with his bag behind his back, and a glare on his glasses was clearly shown on his face. A fight broke out and Yasuchika and Honey, clearly Honey won, and Chika brushed off the dirt left on his face with his sleeve.

"Let's go home." Chika said once he stood and dusted the dirt off of his pants. The ride home was awkward, but Honey did seem to be enjoying a nice tiramisu cake that had been flown in from Italy just for him after school. "Do you want some Chika? It's delicious." Honey gleamed as he took another bite of the cake while hugging his Usa-chan tightly. "Like hell I would.

A martial artist should have perfect condition, strength is everything, and CAKE is the last thing on my mind." Chika scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. 'Clearly he's upset about something, it could be because I beat him again. He'll probably tell Takashi if it's really bugging him.' Thought Honey as he looked through the window.

Mori looked at Honey, and then at Chika, he was wanting to ask about the strange new student that came today, and his perspective. "Chika." Everyone's attention turned to Mori's. "What happened during that fight?" Chika new his cousin was very straight forward, but situations like that made Chika wish Mori would just put more thought into how he asked questions.

The middle schooler chewed his bottom lip, and the only noise in the limousine was of the passing cars which made it awkward. Chika sighed and looked at his cousin. "Do you know this person?" Both shook their heads. "I would think so, seeming like we are all thinking of the same thing it seems. During our fight, I think you might have noticed, I used every dirty trick and skill at my disposal, but he barely hit me back."

He ran a hand through his hair and continued. "He clearly had the advantage, I don't know how, but I felt like his skills were beyond anything I've ever seen in a student. It almost seemed like he studied with father, or with all the old masters." "What do you mean exactly Chika-chan?" Honey said clutching his stuffed pink bunny. "During the fight, he actually took hits so that I wouldn't get hurt, but he didn't react to most of them, it was like if didn't even hit him at all!"

'So Yasuchika did make impact on Kira.' Mori thought remembering Chika hitting Kira. "I would have never suspected Kira-chan to be able to take hits like that." Whispered Honey as he listened. "Meanwhile I was breaking a sweat, sweat only barely started running down his face. I can't believe I'm saying this but, to hone skill like that, to fight like that takes discipline. He could have smashed me into the floor, but he didn't. Half of the time, he wasn't looking at me, he was busy looking at the window!"

Chika looked at his hands and closed them tightly. "Then when I was finally getting tired, and when the students started cheering for him, I was mad at them for cheering at the enemy, but when I looked at him, it almost looked like I saw an apologetic look in his eyes. As if were to say, he was sorry for the class cheering him on instead of me. Then he looked at the window one last time, and that's when I saw an opportunity, and took him down." "Chika-chan, but did you notice that Kira-chan had his uniform under his gi?" Asked Honey sitting up straight. "He had his uniform under him the whole time?!" Chika said surprised.

"Yeah, Takashi and I noticed when he flipped over you, we saw his black school pants under the white gi." "But, it didn't seem like it was restricting movement, and he got up unharmed, like if nothing had happened." Chika was just dumbfounded. "No, he had a jagged breath, and although you couldn't tell, he walked with a minor limp. Yasuchika, although you hurt Kira, he didn't hurt you in return. When he flipped over you, Kira noticed your pain when he pushed down on the lock, and let you go immediately." Mori said with closed eyes.

"To bad you kicked him out of your dojo, he could have been your best student Yasuchika." Honey said with a smile. "WHY YOU!" Chika was about to fight his brother, but Mori stopped it before it could happen. Chika relaxed and mumbled under his breath. Not too soon after, the two brothers and cousin arrived to their home, and had the new student in mind.

.

.

.

Already Kira was being welcomed into the homeroom and helped quietly with the class. Kira didn't step a foot in Music Room 3 since the first day she went inside. Of course there were urges from Haruhi to get Kira into the club, but Kira kindly declined. It was Tuesday of the last week of October and Friday was the contest, which was Halloween. Kira did spend her days in the Art Room 2-B with her art teacher, and Kira introduced Haruhi to James, which in fact they got along and ate there when they had lunch.

"How are you Haruhi dear, it's so nice to see you." James smiled as we entered the classroom. "Hello, it's nice to see you again sensei." Haurhi said in good English. "I don't know why you don't speak Japanese James, how long have you been in this country?" I said in english. _"You know the answer to that question Kira and besides_, I do know how to speak Japanese." I dropped my chopsticks on the floor as I slowly looked at my smiling teacher.

"You're speaking Japanese..." I looked at Haruhi who was also surprised. "This whole time you spoke Japanese James." I said through clenched teeth. "Well, I suppose." He answered as he typed on his computer. "James...you're incredible. I'm speaking Japanese to you right now. We are having a fluent conversation, and you can understand what I'm saying." I said with an arched brow. "Yes, now finish your food." He chuckled and pointed to my food with his pen.

I frowned and scrunched up my nose, as I picked up my chopsticks to wash them. 'He could have told me earlier, what more could that man be hiding.' I thought and pictured him being some sort of royalty prince that was lost at birth. 'Wait...hold the phone, royalty...prince...' I deadpanned and sweat dropped as this school was clearly getting to me. "Then why don't you speak more Japanese in the class?" I questioned. "Well, that would ruin my perfectly good accent, right Fujioka-san?"

James looked at Haruhi. "Umm...well." Haruhi scratched her cheek and clearly James knew Haurhi was a girl, it was easy for him to tell right away. "James, don't pressure Haruhi, and besides.." I walked smoothly and he looked at me as a glare appeared on his glasses and I tilted my head. I then slammed his laptop on his fingers and he quickly took his hand out as he blew on his fingers. "It's time for us to go. We have things to do."

"Ready to go?" I said a little irritated and grabbed my things. "Umm, yeah, but is your teacher ok?" She said with a sweat drop. "He's alright, now come on, we still have to do some last preparations." I said as I waved off my teacher, "Oh! Speaking of preparations, I need to talk to Kyoya about the club, and I bet the twins are there too." Haruhi said as we started walking out the door. "You guys hang out in Music Room 3 awfully a lot." I said with furrowed brows. "It's not intentional." Haruhi responded dryly.

Haruhi went off to check some things but was soon dragged into our mess, and our homeroom class wouldn't let her leave. She is favored among the students, even me, although I do seem to talk to some, classmates, I would much rather read a book, or do something else. I made myself walk out the classroom and do a quick parole of the school. It actually sounded like it wouldn't be a bad idea. Since the school is so big, it took me most of the day, but luckily no big threats were in the surrounding grounds.

I strolled through the second floor in the North Building by the gate in the front of the school. Putting my hands into my pockets, I looked at the window and see the daily supply truck, and instead of coming through the main gate like it does usually. These days were a little cloudy and it felt soothing. Looking at the police officers, they seemed to be directing the truck in another direction. "That's strange.." I mumbled, then I see one of them turn to look in my direction, and I hide behind the wall. 'What could they be up to?' I thought as I waited for a good five minutes before moving again.

When I did move, the police officers weren't where they were supposed to be. "Shit." I quickly moved where the only other place any automobiles could enter the school. The east wing of the school, that's where all the school activities are placed. Not wasting a lot of time, I quickly made it to the Far East side of the school. Checking my surroundings, I spotted the gray delivery truck and the security guards. I spotted a bush, and quickly made my way to it. 'What is going on?' I thought as I looked at what was happening. One of the delivery guys nodded to the officers, and then opened the back of the truck.

People started coming out of the truck and I tensed up. 'What are they doing here at Ouran?' They also carried colorful boxes. 'Oh, maybe they could just be surprising someone.' I thought a little relieved. But one of them dropped one of the boxes on the floor and weapons scattered the floor. 'Baka! Do you want us to get caught?!' 'Wait, that symbol, what could it stand for?' I squinted my eyes and looked at the animal like figure on the weapons, and boxes. One of the officers hit one of the men on the head. "No sir." He respond and picked up the weapons off the floor.

'No! Where could they be off to?' I tried not to do anything at the moment, and held my breath. "Hey guys, the boss told us where to go, luckily these rich kids won't suspect anything, and besides school is going to be over in about 10 minutes, perfect timing." A guard said, and when I looked at his arm, the same symbol was in his arm.

'Wait! I have seen these symbols before! They were on the pictures I was given on this mission, could this be the rebellion that is trying to get the students?' Then a twig snapped. The enemy looked in my direction. 'Shit.' I ducked down, and tried thinking on how I was going to get out of this. "There! You! Get up or we shoot!" I stood up and let my hair fall to my face as I put my hands up. "Now walk over here!" I could hear the snaps of guns, and one of them pushed me on the floor, and two of them held me by the arms on the floor. "Look up son." My face looked up at the security guard that I had always had suspicions on since I first came. "You!" His brown eyes narrowed as he threw a punch to my face. 'I can't do anything right now or there's going to be panic.' I thought as I sat up unharmed, but they didn't know that.

"Hehe, I never liked you, and now we can take over the school, those snobby rich kids like you won't stand a chance, and now, we are going to the big boys. Tell me, have you heard of the host club?" He said almost insanely. I remained silent, and didn't change my expression. "WELL DO YOU?!" His eye began to twitch and he kicked me in the gut, and I cringed. "Never mind then, well, as you should know, that specific group we're after..."

"Hey, Yoke, do you think it's safe if we tell this guy all of our information?" One of them asked. Yoke began to laugh. "This guy is new to the school, he doesn't know Japanese. He doesn't know what we're saying." "What are we going to do with him then?" Said another one of the guys. "Stick him inside the back, and then we can kill him later, or he could be of use to us." They threw me inside the dark back of the storage unit of the truck.

"Sleep tight." I heard the security guard say, and then they shouted commands, "Act casual, we are here for just only one group." "What about the boy inside?" Asked one of them. "He couldn't hurt a fly, if he needed to, let's not waste time anymore, LET'S GO!" Then I heard them start to move, I have to do something now, or someone is going to get killed. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and smirked. "Seems like I'm going to have to open up a can of whoop ass. " I clenched my fists. "Let's not be disappointed this time, right you two?" I stood straight and closed my eyes, as I breathed in deeply. I then heard a dark male voice come from inside my head.

_'We come together again Kira.'_

That voice, it always there, and there was another voice, but it wasn't here.

_'Come, on Kira, let me take over this time, it won't hurt, let me envelop you, come on, I know you want me too, you'll need me instead of her, you know it.'_

"No, not yet, until the time comes, Trinh, guide me today." Felt the pull, as it gathered my energy, and felt the darkness in me go away as I felt now the good in me caress me in its warmth.

_'Kira, I'm here.'_

That was the voice that I needed to hear, the voice sounded always familiar, like I should know it, but I didn't know where from. Then I felt the good side of me, move inside me as I was enveloped in light, and I opened my eyes.

I faced the door and raised my hand up to it. The door was broken off as it flew into a tree. My face was covered with a volto white mask hiding my entire face and the opening for the eyes were black see through material. I no longer had my uniform, which was replaced by a white leather jacket with a scarf tied around my neck and shoes. My hands had white gloves that came halfway down my palm, and my chest was flat, like a guys. "It seem's like my real appearance does affect my transformation, I ran a hand through my hair, and looked ahead. "Let's do this." I said as I moved quickly. "Luckily I know where no one usually walks after school." I quickly made it though and my good hearing made out screams. "If the two seniors know martial arts, they should be good, unless..." I caught the scent of something that made bad memories come back.

_"'Kira focus.'"_ Trinh said and the memories faded as quickly as they came. "These aren't ordinary humans. I'm assuming were ordinary officers and civilians. They were most likely captured, and made into test subjects for science experiments. Now they have become monsters, just like me. But unlike them, they don't know the difference between right, or wrong."

As I was 100 feet away, I heard screams and gun shots. I could then see guards standing in front guarding the entrance to the music room. I reached for my staff, and before they could notice me, they were knocked out, as I placed my retractable bo staff back into my pocket. "I need to tie these people up before they wake up again." Once I finished with that, I heard more screaming. "I can't just walk through the front door, I need to go under, I need to hurry. I smell blood." I figured that they had most likely put everyone tightly in a corner.

I then did a circular motion with my hands and dropped into the floor. Every time I sunk into the floor, it always feels like if I was under water, the pressure makes it easier to move. Walking further into the large room, I walked under them, and I clearly saw them above me like if they were standing on glass. Like I had thought they had everyone in a corner, with the boys separated, as they were on there knees.

Then a little bit farther into the distance I looked at something on the floor. Curious on what it was, I walked towards it and my eyes widened, and my mouth was instantly dry. The same little boy with blond hair was on the floor bleeding, as well as another who was much taller on the floor next to him, holding him close. Then the security guard that I had seen when they captured me, grew in size, and had cat like teeth as his ears were now pointer, and eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"Now look what you idiots have done, we were, supposed to bring them alive, and look what you have done." He hurt one of his henchmen, and walked back to the guys. "Animals." I hissed. "Now, as you may see, we are no ordinary people, your little friends over there, we have heard of them before so we prepared. "Now, as you can see, we took all of your cellular devices and now you will do anything we say. If not, you can be in there position as well." I scoffed. "Do not dare touch another student with your filthy hands, you faggot." I threatened.

"Who are you? Come out, or we shoot one of them!" Yoke yelled. I came up from the floor, and looked at the crying girls in the corner hugging each other, as they trembled in fear. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes and pointed a gun at me, as did the rest of the cat like group. "Who are you?!" He yelled. I didn't respond, I could feel the darkness in me come again as I tried not to get overly furious. I was mad at them, for shooting one of the students, that's what I'm here for, and I failed.

_"'Let me take over Kira. Just tell me yes.'"_

I felt the darkness say in my subconscious. "SPEAK! WHO ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I'LL HURT ANOTHER OF THEIR LITTLE RICH KIDS!"

He pointed to one of them. "Bring that one!" "Haruhi!" They took Haruhi and put a gun to his head as the twins, the Ootori, and the blond tried rushing to her, but couldn't; they had guns pointed to them, which rendered them useless as they looked at Haruhi with worry.

_"'It would be best if you let me take over, or you're little friend there is going to get hurt.'"_

'No, I...I...Alright.' I sighed in defeat, there was no use in fighting. I hated this feeling when he took over. I took a deep breath, and let him be in charge completely. "What's going on?" I saw him ask and I could feel my clothing change to pure black. "His, hair! It changed from black to white!" I was subconsciously awake, while Rouge controlled my body. My head snapped to look at the man who said it. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yoke asked. I laughed, and I could hear there scarred rigged breaths. "Fire!" They shot, but they didn't reach me, there bullets were too slow.

I used my bo staff, and easily disabled my opponents with ease, as they lied on the floor. "Don't come any closer, if not the kid gets the bullet!" I stopped in my tracks, and cocked my head to the side. "What are you?" I sank into the floor and rose up behind him as I whispered in his ear as Rouge's rough low voice escaped my lips. "A Nightmare." I then broke Haruhi and the enemy apart from one another and took the gun away from his hands as I threw him across the room. "Everyone run!" I said as everyone ran out.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Hurry children, hurry, this way!" It was James, he hasn't gone home yet, he probably heard the gun shots. Once everyone was out, I looked at James, and he looked at me with a stunned face, and then a gunshot scraped his arm. "GO!" I yelled, and I closed the doors as he ran. Another round of gunshots were shot, and I sunk to the floor. The cat like creatures stood up and were more animalistic. "Come out, you almost seem like the fabled Spirit that was told in legends." He hissed. "Son's of bitches, I need to get rid of them all."

'It's time for me to finish this if you don't mind Kira?'

Rouge's laugh echoed through my head as I rose up from the floor, I was in locked not being able to see what was going on. I was in complete darkness.

.

.

.

**3rd Person POV**

Kira handled each and every one of them, and finished them off. Although the leader of the troop was rather skilled himself. "Why don't you fight on our side?" He said with a grin. "Clearly you're a good fighter, why waste your time working with them when you can work with us? We can become rich, look at them on the floor, they should be dead by now, and we will get off by telling them that we have them kidnapped, and if they want them back, they'll have to give us money, and turns out that there kids would have been dead." He laughed maniacally. Kira's body fell forward in a creepy way, and tilted her head to the side. "So...what do you say? Shall we have a deal?" Kira sprung forward, and flicked the bo staff at the last possible second, and hit the enemy hard on the stomach.

He started to laugh. "It seems like this no longer is going to be a normal fight then. Hahahaha." Yoke laughed. 'This has gone to a supernatural level.' Thought Kira._"'Now you've become a worthy opponent, there is no going back now." _Rouge said through Kira as she laughed, and suddenly the cat like creature disappeared. "Where did you go!" Rouge shouted. "Right here." He hissed behind her and dug his nails into her back.

Kira was now no longer conscious of her actions. Rouge did not move a muscle. "Haha, so my suspicions were right. You are human, you're not a spirit, I would have expected you to have some sort of power like me. You're also smart not to move. Move and your paralyzed, but if you agree to be with us, then you'll live." Rouge didn't say a thing, he smirked under the mask. Rouge removed his claws from Kira's back with her hand, then twisted his hand, as he growled in pain.

"Little things like that don't work on me." Rouge kicked the creature on the jaw as Kira's body back handspringed back to get some distance away. "Don't run away coward!" The creature yelled as he tried to hold his balance. Kira chuckled as she sprinted towards the enemy. She punched him in the gut, and he cringed._"'This is your end.'"_ Rouge was cool and was having fun seeing the pain in the enemy's eyes.. With every hit, more power was blown on contact. The enemy couldn't catch up, but something in his blood kicked in and gained an advantage.

He smirked, and his eyes glowed red. "DIE!." He then wrapped his arm around Kira's neck. "It's going to be a shame you couldn't save your little friends over there. They could have survived, but it's too late for you." He then shoved his sharp nails into her back. Kira in response gagged blood, and dropped to the floor. Yoke flicked the blood off of his claws, and looked around at his unconscious troop. "Now what am I going to tell the boss now." He licked the blood off of his hands and walked passed Kira. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his leg.

Kira's eyes glowed white, and snapped Yoki's ankle. The cat mutant fell in agony. Kira raised her hand and she gathered moisture in the air as it solidified into a spear. Light shone as she formed the spear and ss she was about to strike, she roared a terrible roar. As the spear sped to impale its victim, Trinh took over and instead of killing him, she placed him into a comatose.

_"'You know better than that Rouge, Kira does not kill.'" _

Trinh, Kira's good conscious warned.

"_'Let me take over now, Kira is not going to last soon.'"_

_"'Suit yourself...but your a bitch sometimes you know that Trinh.'" Trinh scowled, and _Rouge disappeared into the darkness of Kira's soul. Although no physical changes were done, her soul was enveloped in all things good. Then Kira's body walked to the two injured students on the floor.

Mori opened his heavy eyelids, and the first thing he saw was a person walking towards them. White light was being illuminated from the mask. 'Mitsukuni.' Mori was filled with so many emotions, he didn't know if this thing was going to hurt them or help them, and the fact that he was inert made him mad. Trinh sensed the bullets and hitched her breath.

_"'Bullets filled with a paralyzing toxin, they were smart.'"_

Mori heard what the person said, but then a heavy weight of sleep overtook him, and closed his eyes. The being looked at the small boy with a ragged almost faint breath.

_"It's not your time."_

Kira's voice echoed, and placed her hand on Honey, and found infected blood already inside his body. She removed the bullet, and then stood straight in front of Honey. Kira's dormant state she was in when she let her started to wake up and her consciousness started to regain focus. Trinh looked at Mori as well and removed the bullets, then placed him next to Honey side to side but in opposite directions.

Trinh quickly started to remove the infected blood, as she moved Kira's hands over them and then circling her hands as the almost black looking blood lifted up from their wounds. Trinh removed some of Kira's blood from her wound on Kira's back to replace the lost blood in Mori, and Honey's systems. She disposed of the tainted blood by placing it in Kira's body as it would not affect her. Then Kira walked towards both of their bodies, and then placed the blood inside their bodies. Once done with that, Trinh placed Kira's hand on the single wound on each of the two seniors body's.

_**"Heal."**_

Trinh was surprised that Kira would wake up so quickly. She had never woken up when she was being controlled, she was inexperienced. The seniors wounds healed and there pale bodies regained their color and Trinh let them stay where they were as she looked at the room.

"They can't stay here." Kira spoke to Trinh as her eyes still remained glowing white. She then took them at an unnatural speed, and placed them outside where there automobile was, and heard from a distance the sound of sirens. Kira then still under the control of Trinh, went back to the music room as it was stained with blood, broken phone pieces littered the floor, and the smell of impurity stank the room.

She walked forward into the room and then stood in a forward stance with her left foot in front of her and her right leg locked in place. Kira breathed in and moved both of her hands in a pushing motion. "Purify." Was what escaped her breath and the room glowed as it fixed the room to its original state.

_"'Kira, the students, there in the Art Room, James is hurt.'"_

Trinh said in a soothing voice. "Let's go then." Kira reached the classroom and it was locked. A click of a gun was heard. Kira sunk under the floor and reappeared in front of the students. They screamed in fear of course and James fired a bullet as it sunk into Kira's abdomen. "'Kira I'm helping you not feel pain, but once I leave you, the pain you're going to feel is going to be unbearable.'" Trinh warned. 'I don't care, my pain will never cease.' Kira told Trinh in her mind. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled James in Japanese. Kira didn't respond but only walked forward and James stood in front of the students with both of his hands out ready to protect the students. "You will not harm these students." James said in a deadly low voice. Kira observed James, as he held his pain from his right arm very well.

"HE SAVED US PROFESSOR!" Yelled one of the girls. "You never know who to trust anymore!" He yelled but Kira only walked slowly towards him. He felt at ease as he felt the mysterious person's presence as whatever was walking towards him. Then Kira placed a hand on his arm, but he didn't feel like he was going to do something bad, but he remained alert. Then a light started to glow and James was struck with awe. As Kira removed her hand James looked at his arm and it was like nothing had happened. Kira walked passed him but James stood in front of the stranger again. "I can't let you near these student's until you tell me what you're going to do."

Kira then quickly using her right hand's index and middle finger, and making her hand look like a gun, she struck James quickly on the forehead, chest, and then with both of her hands, his jaw. James quickly fell unconscious, but Kira caught him and set him down on the floor gently.

The girl's gasped in fear and the guys also put themselves in front of the girls. "What did you do to him?!" Ordered Tamaki. Kira had to make them forget what happened to them. She then raised her hand and the boy's narrowed there eyes for what was to come.

_"'Kira are you alright with this, your energy is low, you need to rest.'" _Trinh said worried for Kira's sake.

'They need to forget what happened, I wasn't paying attention, and look what occurred.' Kira thought frustrated. _"Obliviscatur"._ Then Kira looked at Haruhi hugging one of the girls and turned around._"Somno."_ The guys fell and the girls fell into a deep sleep. Kira started to move the students as she suddenly heard footsteps approaching the room.

.

.

.

As Kyoya's Chief Of Police opened the door they were found with sleeping students on their desks, but other than that nobody else was inside. "Sir, we found the criminals, they are being sent to a investigation penitentiary as we speak." One of the police advised the Chief. "Good, now are the medics here yet." The Chief asked as he rushed to inspect Kyoya first for his vitals. "Yes sir there on on there way. It seems like these students are the only one's in the school, and then we found Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi in another room in a state of unconsciousness."

"I see, order an investigation of the place, and make sure security is doubled for tomorrow, we can't have this happening again." Ordered the Chief. "Right on it sir." The soldier left, and something caught the Chief of police by surprise. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small black pool of what looked like blood evaporating away. He narrowed his eyes as he began to hear people waking up.

.

.

.

Kira was already out of the school perimeters, and the amount of police officers and several ambulances came to investigate. "Shit, well this might appear on the news." Kira mumbled as she ran with her remaining strength left. She ended walking into a forest and a soft voice echoed in Kira's head.

_"'Kira, it's time.'"_

Kira walked straight forward, and leaned against what seemed like an ivy covered wall but actually, it was a cave. "I'm ready." Kira stumbled inside and leaned against the cool rock wall of the cave.

Trinh let go of Kira's mind and went back into Kira's inner being where Rouge was held as well, awaiting patiently for soon would be time again for them to fuse together again. Kira felt the tare of the good being in herself strip from her mind and disappear. Intense pain hit Kira quickly, and she fell to the floor. She groaned as she held her stomach, and her hair and clothes changed in the process. Kira's eyes watered as she tried to settle her mind. Her back burned as she realized that her back wounds felt like acid was being poured into them. 'Breath Kira, you need to breath. This pain is nothing you can't handle…..mhnn..you got this.' The thought was almost to hard to process as he lied on her right side that wasn't affected with the bullet.

Kira was always learning new things with her power, and the two little voices that controlled her when she did transform into this thing, also made her gain new abilities without their assistance. She sat up and cringed at every movement her muscles made. She crossed her legs, and the only way she knew this pain was going to subside was for her to meditate. Meditation was relief, and that healed her much quicker, than her healing herself. She took in two raspy breaths and steepled her hands as wind entered the cave.

**_A Few Hours Later Somewhere in A Private Facility..._**

"Your son with the rest of the students and teacher have no recollection of what happened today."

"Is that so, well this is not good. I can't have the students be in danger, but I'll see what else I can do to solve this. Thank you."

"Oh and sir, turns out that the people we took in were part of the rebellion..."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?! What happened what information did you gather?"

The officials face darkened. "The only thing they said was there revenge was out to whatever came and foiled their plans."

"Who?"

"His face darkened and looked up. All of them agreed what they saw was.. well... it was like a spirit, the leader said that as he was reaching his end, he saw his mask covered face change into that of a dragon as it summoned water. At that moment he said it was a man dressed in white with a mask. He almost resembled Ryu"

"The legend?"

"Yes, and he said that he was surprised that he was spared."

"Then what happened."

"When we decided to investigate more into the subject, they didn't co-operate."

"Well we will have to force them to speak, we can't let this happen again, we take no mercy."

"Sir, they committed suicide by means of cyanide capsules hidden in there teeth."

"Damn."


	11. Where It All Began

I woke up and sat up from the floor. I cringed in slight pain, as a cold breeze entered the cave. "School." I groaned as I put my hand on my abdomen. "I'm going to be late." I sighed, and stood up slowly and walked cautiously out and looked at the sun rising on the horizon. I look to my left and see a house out on the distance. "I don't remember how I got here, I don't know where I are, hopefully I can find my way back home. At least I made it in one piece. Thanks Trinh."

I placed a hand to my heart and continued to walk. I looked at my torn and bloody uniform and now I knew why I needed multiple uniforms. I sighed and continued walking the forest terrain. The earth was covered in dew and the air was crisp, thankfully for those leaves I could remain a little warm. I looked back and to my surprise there was a large crystal clear lake a little farther off from where I was standing. "This sure is a nice place, it's so tranquil." Walking closer to a house up the hill, I recognized the structure of the house. "My...Home?" I looked at the window displaying a bedroom with the same colored bed sheets, and I rushed to the back door. "This is my house! And I have a back door?" I twisted the knob and it was open.

"Wait...I don't have my school bag.." My eyes widened and adrenaline rushed through my body and my heart started to thump in my chest. "Where did I leave it?" I began to pace in what seemed like another hallway filled with extra rooms. I didn't feel the pain again, and thoughts were racing through my mind. "It could be possible that I could have left it by the bushes, but I remember going back somewhere holding something in my hand when I entered the cave." I have to go look. I rushed back to the cave and low and behold, my bag was dropped outside the cave.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief as I walked quickly back to my home and first thing I did was take a shower. I lathered the soap in my hands and scrubbed my skin until it tingled. 'I don't care if I arrive a little late to school. Also having short hair gives you amazing benefits, you don't have to use a shit ton of shampoo and conditioner.' I thought while I scrubbed. Taking a little caution on my sensitive wounded areas on my body. I felt my skin had already closed, but a little scar bump indicated where the wound was indicated. I let my hand fall and let the cold water hit my body.

"Scars.."

The word escaped from my mouth. I could feel my eyes dull and was taken to a flashback. . . .

* * *

"Noo!" I could remember screaming as I tried to escape. "Don't worry this time it won't hurt, we promise, now if you stay still, we might end this early this time." I could hear the scientists' voices say with such calmness that it made me wonder why.

"Please!" I cried as they tied me down on a chair. I felt like an animal, not even a human being." I then caught a glance of my father as he stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed across his chest. "Daddy please tell them to stop!"

I remember screaming. "Instilling agent." They injected me with several needles and the pain was gruesome. It felt like my blood was being boiled inside of me over and over again.

My voice began to become hoarse and dry. "Daddy, it hurts." I looked at him with water filled eyes and I thought for a moment, I thought I saw him with an apologetic look on his face, but he turned away. Then, my mind was at a blank. I could no longer feel what they were doing. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked up and saw a full moon on the glass window above. It was pretty, it was soothing, and made me calm.

I started to close my eyes and when I did, I felt like something was lifting me up. As I opened my eyes, I looked at a little girl in front of me tied up. She looked so scared, tired, and small, I could see the syringes on a close table nearby, and people running back and forth. Then something caught my eye, I turned around and it was a person in the shadows with a mysterious cloak covering its body and face.

I walked towards the person in curiosity, and it looked at me. Vivid gold eyes with specks of blue looked down on me, and I looked up at the cloaked person. "You're going to have to be strong." A soothing voice came from the person, I couldn't distinguish whether it was a man or woman." I felt calm around whoever it was, I didn't feel fear, just tranquility. Then a delicate hand came from the shadows, and I saw a masked face as the person leaned towards me; beautiful curly white snow kissed hair, draped across the person's delicate white mask that showed calm eyes.

"Your time has not come little one, do not fret, we will be watching over you, you were born different, you were meant to defend the innocent, as others have done before you. I'm sorry but now go back young one, and do not fear, because you have a power inside waiting to be unsealed...Kira." She placed her warm hand to my heart and I abruptly open my eyes to see a whitish blue moon. "She's stabilizing. Seems like we our results have been positive, take her back to the general, we'll keep testing her body for any changes."

As I walked alone in the corridor, I went to my room and I remember distinctly looking at my small window at the full moon and going to sleep, thinking of the woman who I saw.

As time passed, I never saw that person again, and I just was lead to believe that it was just a dream, or a side effect from the agents they instilled inside my body. Every month I would get tested on and they were growing inpatient. It was my 5th birthday, and they were doing something different.

It seemed that the agents that they were installing in my body, weren't being productive, and they were lead to believe that my body was no longer responding to them. I didn't feel anything strange change for the most part, but I did notice was a little tall for a child my age. "Let's test this one out." They repeated the process again and again as they used a scalp to make a deep cut on my arm, were other cuts were made in attempt for the desired result.

Then an agent would be either injected in through my other arm, or poured in through an I.V. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm, but I didn't move, I didn't feel anything, I just looked up at the cloudy night sky. I then heard the rattling of something in a cage. I looked up and it was the most beautiful animal I had laid my eyes on before in my life. I didn't know what it was, it looked like a cat, but it had a slender face, a pointy face and ears, and its tail had a black tip to it, but what had surprised me the most, was the color.

It was white, just a beautiful white. The scientists brought it out and it hissed. "Get that fox under control." A scientist said. 'Fox huh.' I looked at it and its red eyes looked at mine, and I was entranced. I then saw one of the scientists inject the animal with something and then it began to foam of the mouth, shake, and then drop on the table. "Unproductive Doctor." Said one of them in a blue mask. "Bring the others." 'Others?' I thought. Then one after another animal was tested with the same drug, and they didn't wake up. "Stop."

A small breath came from my mouth as the shrieks, squeals, caws, made something in my heart ache. One by one they didn't wake up. "Doctor, there all dead, I don't think we have any other test animals left." I felt a little better because they weren't going to test any more animals, but I didn't understand when they said dead, so I continued to listen carefully. "There is just one, bring the wolf." The main scientist said. "But sir.." "Just bring him."

They moved and I looked back up at the moon. 'So that's what a wolf looks like?' I thought to myself. Then I heard loud barking, and growling. I looked from the corner of my eye and it was a medium sized dog like creature. It was black, but with clear blue eyes with purple. It was beautiful and as they restricted it, they stabbed it and I cringed as a pain on my side ebbed. "Tranquilizer embedded." The director of the experimenting said as they got some kind of pistol and shot it multiple times.

"What are they going to do with it?" I asked the woman scientist who was placing another drug in my body. "They are testing the drug we want to give you on that animal, it seems like we found a common ribose cell in that animal with you." I didn't respond and I continued to look at the wolf. All of the animals that were brought here looked at me with pleading eyes, as they whimpered it almost sounded for help, but I didn't pay attention.

This one was different, for some reason, I knew it was a boy, and it looked at me with an intense stare. They carried him on the table and his eyes darted to the scientist who carried a syringe. "Do you know what happens when someone dies." I asked the scientist. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a straight face. "They never come back, and are buried, or burned." She said it like nothing, and I understood. I looked at the animal and the scientist injected the agent in it.

"What?" I panicked as I looked at the animal. I felt an intense feeling of overprotectiveness pour through me. I began to move as I couldn't be contained. "Stay still!" They ordered, but I didn't want to listen. I had to protect it, it didn't deserve to be treated like that. I soon felt the muscle relaxing agent settle into my body as there tight grasps loosened and my eyes looked at the moon above me. 'No, I can't let it die." I felt the relaxing agent taking effect as I could no longer move, then a voice echoed in my head.

_"We will be watching over you."_

"Sir the animal seems to be in a state of shock." I tried so hard to move, but I couldn't I needed to save it. "Sir blood pressure is decreasing." "Stabilize, quickly, and make sure we keep it that way, we can't lose this one."

_"You were born different."_

That echoed in my head and made me clench my teeth. 'How was I born different, nothing is different about me. I can't change anything, but the one time I want to make a change, I can't!' My eyes stung with tears as they fell down my cheek, and dripped onto the hard metal table. This was the only time that I didn't want to see the moon, I had been seeing death, and every time I felt another innocent animal pass away, I saw that same moon. I felt rage, hatred, and most of all disgusted by the fact that what they had been doing this whole time was wrong.

_"You were meant to defend the innocent, as others have done before you." _

What did she mean by that, where did I come from? Who was that? "Sir we're losing him." I heard them all rush over to the animal and I felt something click inside me, something that I hadn't felt before.

_"You have a power inside."_

Those words echoed in my subconscious, and as I looked at the moon, and It's color started to change. My eyes widened in confirmation. "I understand." I felt the muscle relaxant fade away from my body, and as it did I felt...stronger than I had ever felt before. I sat up and looked at the black wolf, and it's eyes widened.

_"Waiting to be unsealed...Kira."_

"Get away from him." My voice was sinister, dark, and hungry. I felt something engulf my being, like something heavy was lifted off of my shoulders, and my skin was itching for something that I would have never expected in my life for a person my age...BLOOD. I looked at the various needles stuck in my body, and different agents going through I.V.'s. They shot out of my body, and I got down from the table. Anguish tore through me as they all looked at me with panic. "Get her!" Men in uniforms that I had never seen before, ran in my direction with weapons of different kinds. I didn't have fear at that moment, fear was not even an option in my head, all I needed to do was save that wolf, it was instinct.

I slashed my way through them easily, and they panicked enough to have made it a code blue. I tried looking for the director of the group and I saw him running for the exit but I quickly rushed to the exit and blocked the way out. "Get away from me you monster!" He took out a pocket knife and slashed me in the neck, as I fell to the floor.

"_Kira"_

I heard two voices.

"Sir, you did it!" I then could hear the scientists exasperated voices.

"_You are about to awaken. Take the wolf with you and escape. We will lead you."_

"We need to experiment on her right now, I want to know what is causing this." My eyes sharpened as my wound closed immediately. "Sir, she healed!"

They pointed at me and I felt my canines sharpen. Then I heard a long beep, and looked at the wolf that was on the table. "WE LOST HIM!" A roar came from my mouth, as I ran at top speed as I bit the scientist on his neck, and killed off every person in that room as I made my way towards the wolf on the table. "You have to live!" I felt so many emotions, and I shook it gently.

"_Kira hurry."_

The alarm echoed throughout the base and I could hear the heavy footsteps of guards coming in my direction. "I won't let them get you." I took the animal in my arms, and it felt surprisingly light not like how the scientists were struggling with it, at least my stature of 4.2in was a benefit. I headed for another exit. I ran and ran until I felt a faint whimper of the wolf and that gave me courage to go faster.

"_Follow your instincts." _

Soon I was out and reached the doors leading outside. I opened the door to be greeted by a mild snowstorm and sprinted towards the forest surrounding the base. "We are almost there." I said almost reaching the forest. "There! 1'o clock, Aim! Fire!" I looked back and saw people rushing towards me on foot and in cars. I ran as far as my small feet could take me. I ran into the jungle and went deep inside, I could hear the search parties in the distance, but I managed to find a cave with a red moon illumining inside. I set the wolf on the floor gently, and sat next to it. I could no longer hear its breath, and it's eyes were closed. "No, please, don't die, please. Please don't die." Tears streamed down my eyes as I burrowed my face into the wolf's neck.

I closed my eyes for what like seemed forever, and I felt a breeze caress my wet cheek.

I opened my eyes and what was in front of me scared me. It was a white deer, and its horns were sharp as it looked at me with purple eyes and blue hints almost like the wolf. It looked down on me and I clung to the wolf's small neck. "Your wrist child, let me see your wrist." I looked at the animal 3x my size as I blinked multiple times. I was frightened and shy. "Please." He said in a kinder voice as I nodded showed him my right hand. "Then it is you."

It regained its regal posture, and kneeled. "Who are you?" I asked, but it didn't answer. "Can you help me make him feel better?" I asked the deer but it remained kneeling. I looked at it again and brought my face to his, and let my tears fall into its snout. "It's my fault, I am sorry. I just want you to heal." At that moment, I felt an energy move through my body and as I opened my eyes, the animal and I were covered in light, then the light faded away.

I looked at the wolf in my arms and it was healthy and it looked at me with an intense stare. "Thank you." It walked to where the deer was and kneeled as well. I remained nonchalant as I looked at them both. "Where are you going to go now?" I tilted my head in confusion. "We are going to go back where we belong, don't worry about us and your new friend, I will take good care of him." I looked at the steed and back at the wolf. I teared up and the wolf trotted in my direction as it licked my face.

"Take care." I whispered into his ear. "I am in your debt Kira." I stood and left the cave as both animals vanished into a blinding light "She's right here!" I looked ahead and there were men with flashlights pointing them in my direction. "I don't wanna go back!" I yelled at them as I tried running past them. They eventually caught me, and the scars that I had on my skin, were no longer there. I no longer had to go through being experimented on again, and whatever happened that day was just brought out as a faint memory.

But the General did find out on the second full moon of each month what occurred to me, and from then on used me to his advantage. I remember getting beaten, but the scars would never last, they would just fade away as a new patch of skin would grow back again, and my skin would be healthy.

* * *

**End flash back...**

I blinked quickly and was dressed in my school uniform. "I guess someone knew when to get out of the bath." I thanked Trinh and Rouge, for being able to be deep in thought and still get things done. I checked my chest to make sure everything was ok, and it was.

I didn't have time anymore to eat, so I did take my time to get all of my things ready. "At least I charged my phone a little bit, but there is really no point in doing it, I have no contacts." I sighed and walked out the door. As I approached the school, I sensed a strange feeling of dread, and precaution. "Sir what is your business at this school." I was not even stopped by the gate when an officer came up to me with multiple armed men to investigate. "Officers, I am a student here at this school." I said poker faced.

He brought out a tablet, and started to state some facts. "Kira, Alexander, is that correct?" He looked at me and raised a brow. "Yes sir." "It states here you have been always arriving at exactly 8 am every day since you have arrived to school last week. Now tell me this, how come today you arrived 2 hours late to school?" He looked at me with suspicion. "Sir, I heard what was going on at the school as it was broadcasted on the news, so since I walk here, I didn't want anything to happen no me." I lied easily.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked. "Just something about attacks, that's about it." I shrugged my shoulders, and they let me through as I felt there eyes stab my back as I walked to my homeroom class. "At least this week the class is just only preparing for Friday's event, they don't really need me, but I need to check on everyone, it seems like my speculations were correct, there is more security today." My eyes darted around as I looked at multiple officers walking around, and others really well camouflaged in the thick shrubbery.

My pace was fairly calm, I know what they are thinking about, trying to figure out why I'm the only one arriving to school so late. I sighed and didn't know why I just didn't go to school in the first place. I entered the building and focused on the bigger task ahead of me. Trying to figure out how everyone who was affected turned out. I entered my homeroom as the students hushed and looked in my direction. 'They seem spooked.' I thought as they returned to doing whatever they were up to. "Sorry for the intrusion." I said in an apologetic tone, I walked to my desk as I checked my phone for some updates from yesterday.

I felt a strange awkwardness in the classroom for some reason. I looked up from my phone and everyone's eyes were on me and I raised my eyebrow. They reacted with a jump and a hard swallow as they put on a cold sweat. 'Are they scared of me?' I thought as they whispered among one another. One girl mustered up the courage to walk up to me, I noticed she was one of the victims from yesterday, now that I put more attention to it, it seems like half of the girls here were at the scene yesterday. I looked up at her and the way her hair delicately framed her face and her big eyes darted around avoiding eye contact. 'How cute.' I thought.

She finally managed to speak after a little while of just fumbling around. "Kira, can you help us coordinate this please?" I raised my brows and shook my head in disbelief on what she asked me. "Why do you need me for?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. "Since the class presidents are too busy with meetings, and Haruhi is for some reason not here, we were all wondering..." I sat up straighter to listen to her explanation.

"Weneedyourhelpwiththisandnoonehasacluewhattodosowillyoupleasehelpusplease?!" She sped through her words as I thankfully caught up and looked at her curiously. Then looked behind her at the students who were looking at me with dedication.

"If you didn't know, or you forgot. I'm a foreigner with no clue how to do these types of events. I don't think I could be of any use I apologize." I finished and they visibly deflated, except for the girl who was in front of me, she froze up and clutched the papers in her hand. I felt my emotions inside me soften at her saddened glance. I stood and looked down at her as she hid her face with her bangs. "May I?" I took the papers from her hand gently and overlooked them. 'There not even good ideas, clearly they overlooked this, and most of the things listed here, not even second class citizens can afford this.' I sweat dropped and she looked at me. I nodded my head."But I think I might be able to help."

The class cheered but my seriousness remained. "But since you guys left this to the last minute, all of you will have to work twice as hard." They were happy, and willing to work. That's what I wanted them to respond like, I need them to be unaware of any danger at this school. "Alright everyone listen up, we have approximately 15 hours until tomorrow night, all of you have your groups correct?" They all nodded their heads. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, why me above all people?' I questioned the universe. "Alright so this should be fairly easy then, I want everyone to gather themselves in their groups and we can start from there." I found leadership skills in me that I would have never thought I would posses, but there are a lot of things inside of me that are not normal, so I guess it's nothing.

Two hours passed by in a hurry, and we had made some big progress, I actually found myself enjoying this as well. I was writing something when I saw the vise president of the classroom come in with a heavy breath. I quickly rushed to her to see what happened. "What' wrong? Are you ok?" I looked at her with a determined face. Her reaction to me rushing to her made her face flush as she shied away from me.

"Oh..ha...hai! I'm fine, I was just rushing here because I was getting distracted by the Host club, I had lost track of time until I noticed that we had to do this?" She said faintly as she tucked a hair behind her head. My face darkened as I walked past her. "Kira-kun where are you going?" I heard her say. "Don't worry about me, I have to inform a certain group of people about the importance of responsibility."

My eye twitched as I was pissed off with those high class pricks. 'I had enough of the girls talking about there favorite Host? What the hell is a host?" I grunted and continued talking to myself. "Why were the girls trying to persuade me into joining the host club? They made such a fuss about when I helped the blond prince, they wouldn't stop talking to me about it." I reached the doors and opened them as intense light and flower petals showered me as a chorus of "Welcome." Echoed through the room. I looked at the host club in front of me as they were arranged in a specific form inside a halloween decorated room, and they were dressed like vampires. "Why if it isn't the new kid?" The blonde started to walk in my direction, and my eyes were on the target.

"Have you come to proclaim your love to me?" Sparkles fell across him as he flipped his hair with his hand and strode closer to me. "No, I came to talk to you." I said seriously. He paused and a smile broke on his face. "Oh, and what could that be?" He said as he leaned his elbow on a table and smiled. "Don't go distracting students who have bigger priorities with school events. Speaking of students where's Fujioka then? She needs to be with us doing our class project with the rest of us." I tried my best not to over react. He remained quiet and looked at me with a flashing glare. He then took me my my arm and threw me inside a room where the hosts crowded me. "You know my precious Haruhi is a girl?"

I furrowed my brows as I straightened my uniform. "Yes, who wouldn't know, she looks like a girl to me, and I meet her when she was wearing feminine clothing, but if she wants to be known as a guy around others because of her debt then that's fine with me, just don't go on and distract people with your silly shenanigans. " I looked at them in there costumes and turned back to the president of this club. "Now, if you would excuse me, it was nice having a chat with you." I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. "You don't you need to be with them right now." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" The tallest one grabbed me and took me away, while a smaller one followed. That's when I remembered the rules of being an agent.

_"Never, hurt your designated citizen, or any citizen unless your life's in danger."_

I repeated that mantra in my head and let them go with it. They sat me in a chair and a mysterious smoke started to arise out of nowhere. "We can't have you telling anyone about Haruhi's little secret now." I heard another voice speak. "She didn't tell me I couldn't tell anyone." I answered with my arms crossed over my chest, I knew that voice, it was the Ootori, he couldn't threaten me if his life depended on it. "So you were the one who helped Haruhi then?" I looked at the person in front of me as he looked at him write in a black book. "I was the one who helped Haruhi." I sighed.

"He's telling the truth." The tall one spoke, and his voice was very low and smooth. I could easily tell they were different from the normal rich kids I have been used to, clearly they know what goes on probably even before it starts. But unlike them, I have the advantage. "I guess, believe what you want, I just came here to tell you that, and tell Haruhi, oh and those devil twins also to go to class." I stood and as I took my leave. "They already went back to class before you came here Kira-chan." The small blonde said with a smile.

"Is that so.." I said through clenched teeth. "You could have said that sooner." I rubbed my temples with my right hand. "You can still stay with us you know." The one with the purple eyes wrapped one of his arms over my waist and leaned in closer to my ear. I stayed still with both of my eyes closed as I tried to control myself from lashing out on this guy. "I will say this once and only once, you or anyone else will never touch me unless I say you can, and if you think that's going to be a problem, then don't come across in close proximity to me." The aura around me became very heavy with darkness, and the blonde let go quicker than I expected and sulked in a corner.

"Now that, that was cleared up, any more volunteers?" I looked over my shoulder with a glare. As I walked towards the door, I was abruptly stopped again. "I'm afraid we can't just let you go like that Mr. Alexander." I straightened my back. "Why is that?" I said not looking back. "Haruhi is now part of our club and since she does have a little debt she needs to pay with us, in the form of hosting, we can't have another person running around with that valuable information."

I could hear the smug in his voice. 'That Ootori is a smart one, I suppose they'll try to force me into joining their club with threats to prevent me from telling other people. I guess I have to choice but to join them, and if I do, I can observe them at a closer range since they are the target to the rebellion, and maybe even help poor Haruhi, she doesn't deserve this.' I thought and made up my mind. "I won't tell anyone, about Haruhi's little secret. If I lasted this long knowing she's a girl and not said a thing, then it should be obvious that I'm trustworthy. Although I was wondering, if Haruhi does have a lot to owe, I want to be part of your club so I can help her meet her quota. Also besides, maybe sooner or later I might be able to see what the whole hype about this club is about. But besides that, I want nothing to do with this club or anyone in it, I don't see any benefits I could get from this, so I would assume all of you would be fine as well." I walked out of the room in silence, but as I closed the doors, a pair of twins, and a small brunette were standing in front of me. "I thought you guys went back to class." I said nonchalant.

"We just forgot something, what were you doing in the dressing room?" They turned on the lights as the large rooms were viewable, and the twins creeped up on me. "I was making some business clear with your club president and members. Now if you will excuse me, I have much more important things to do, as should you two. Haruhi, I'm sure they just dragged you here with them." I looked at her and her face was not in a pleased state. "Yeah, these twins don't know when to stop, I'll see you back in class Kira." Haruhi said as she eyed the twins.

I passed them with my hands in my pockets, and I walked back to class as different thoughts came across my mind. 'Why did I even say that, and what if they do consider my offer? What am I going to do then?' I sighed and continued to walk.

.

.

.

_**I**__**nside The Host Club 3rd POV**_

Everyone remained silent until the twins. "Hey boss, we forgot to tell you about all the requests the girls were making." The twins said monotoned. "I see, well thank you. What about you Haruhi, do you have any requests from you?" Tamaki glanced at Haruhi, but she turned her head to the side.

"No, I would rather be back at class for the contest we're having." "Well that's fine, you three go, we can't have you missing out on school activities." Kyoya said with a smile as he lead the three first years to the door. "Hey boss, we have a question." The twins looked at Tamaki. "Why was that new kid in the club?" There was a long pause, and then Tamaki smiled brilliantly. "We are going to have a new member tomorrow." The twins and Haruhi looked at Tamaki with surprised faces. 'Seem's like we've got ourselves a new toy.' Thought both of the twins.

The two seniors looked at each other with suspicious glances. Haruhi was feeling a little glad Kira would be joining, while Kyoya was internally cursing Tamaki and fate.


	12. Curiosity

School ended a little later than it's regular time, as I walked passed the gates of Ouran heading my way home. It was a 35 minute walk to where I lived from the school, and it made me think that his mission might be over, I caught the bad guys right? Does that mean I can go now? It was too easy, and it made me feel suspicious. 'The air's gotten colder.' I thought as a breeze brushed my cheek. Wanting to head in another direction I walked passed what seemed like a fancy expensive shopping strip.

"I didn't know this was here, how quaint." I was busy looking at the sky when I heard a female voice in the distance. It couldn't be heard because of the sheer amount of people in the area. "You won't get away with this, my husband will notice I'm away." 'Could someone be in trouble, it seems like it's farther away.' "No one will hear you, and you don't scare me Shido." I narrowed my eyes as I quickened my pace to the voice. "Your bastard!" I heard a loud slap. Then that's when I heard a cry for help. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But everyone went on like nothing was going on. "Shut up you bitch! No one is going to help you!" I heard a male voice say. I rushed through the people to where I heard distress. I happened to find an expensive restaurant, and then walked to the back alley. I balled my fists as I walked towards the low life who hurt the woman. "Hey!" The man snapped his head towards me and the corner of his mouth formed a smile. "What do we have here? A student from the snobby rich kid school. Didn't you go there Fuyumi?" He grabbed her face forcefully to look at me. "Look Fuyumi, this punk thinks he can help you." I clenched my jaw as I dropped my bag on the floor. He laughed and threw her forcefully on the floor as she hit her head.

"You bastard!" I rushed towards him, and punched him in the gut, face, and roundhouse kicked him in the chest as he fell on the floor unconscious. I then ran towards the woman who was bleeding from the head on the floor. I checked her pulse, but it was very weak. "I need to help her...I can always heal her myself...but I might have severe consequences, and it might not heal her all the way. No, It doesn't matter..." I cradled the woman's head in my hands, and brought her up to my shoulder as I felt a warm spark inside me flow through my chest to my hand, and radiate to her body. My uniform soaked in some of the blood flowing from her fracture but as soon as we were enveloped in the light it disappeared. I tried to last long, but I couldn't, the fight from yesterday drained my energy. But I felt the bleeding stop, and her pulse strengthen, but I didn't know if I relieved her of the concussion.

I looked back at the man and tied him up with his own clothing and put him in front of the door. "I don't have time to ask for help, I need to take her to the hospital." I then quickly went back and picked up the woman up delicately bridal style with my bag in my hand. I walked passed the door quickly as I looked around for any hospital signs. I then heard the door open and then I looked at a group of men looking frantically around and looked at the man in front of them unconscious, then at me. "Fuyumi!"

"I'm taking her to the hospital." With that I sprinted to get to the nearest hospital. I looked at the signs and noticed a hospital sign. I felt myself begin to weaken, and running at a high speed was not helping. I then saw the stoplight about to change from red to green, so I speed quickly and made it just as the light turned green.

I entered the hospital almost out of breath, and barely able to stand as I yelled for help. "I need medical attention now!" I then saw a tall doctor and his eyes opened and dropped his clipboard. "Fuyumi!" 'He knows her?' I thought as I looked at her and looked at the doctor, they look similar in appearance. The doctor in glasses rushed towards me and called out orders. "Get me a stretcher, and an I.V stat!" The whole medical board moved quickly and not too long a stretcher was brought and an I.V. Gently I set her down and the doctor asked me questions quickly. "Where did you find her?"

I heard commotion coming from a restaurant, and I went to investigate, that's when I found her and another man who was hurting her." "Do you remember what restaurant?" "I think it was called Masa?" I answered. "How did you get here?" "I took my car." I lied, but he noticed my heavy breathing. "It also seems like need medical attention, your color is drained, and you might have the probability of hyperventilating." "NO!" I yelled. "I'm fine, no check up needed Dr." I said stepping back a bit. He looked at me curiously"Alright then, what did the man look like?" "He was about 6ft, light brown hair, and gray eyes." "Eiji, that bastard." He muttered then looked at me.

"Thank you." I stopped and watched him walk quickly through the doors, and I turned around to walk out the doors, when all of the sudden the world started to spin and I caught myself on a wall. "No, I can't let them find out who I am." I said through clenched teeth, trying to hold the urge to pass out. I breathed in and out twice, then I saw a whole bunch of cars rushing in the direction of the hospital.

I continued to walk slowly and reassuringly back home. Tried to avoid the route I passed when rushing to the hospital. I went through a park and rested on a bench, as I looked at my watch. '7:30. This has been one heavy week already.' I thought as I leaned my head back on the park bench. "I need to go back home, and check my e-mail." I breathed in and stood up slowly, and made my way home.

Inside the Hospital...

The Ootori family and Fuyumi's husband who already knew what was going on, were quickly informed about their daughter and fiance. Of course the eldest son was working with his father at their private hospital with. Yuuichi being the one who took in his younger sister, Fuyumi into private emergency care. A call was made at the Ootori residence about his sister about her being at one of their hospitals. Kyoya, his other older brother Akito, and their mother were quick to make it to the hospital, as both father and son were waiting for them inside the private facility. "Kyoya go take a seat somewhere, you don't have to worry." Yuuichi said to Kyoya as he gestured for him to take a seat.

Of course Kyoya did as he was told, but he was upset that he was looked down upon. He looked at his older brothers talking to one another and his father. His mother was inside the room with Fuyumi, so that should mean she could be alright. Kyoya looked at his older brother Yuuichi and the baffled look on his face. 'Something isn't right, I hope Fuyumi is alright.' Kyoya thought hesitantly, so take his mind off of what was going on, he decided to send a few emails. "Kyoya." He looked up and looked at his brother Yuuichi. "How is she?" He said standing up. "She's stable and awake, you can go see her if you want, Akito and mother went home already." Yuuichi said looking out the window.

Kyoya looked at his older brother thinking on how he was going to beat him, into getting the family business. "Is she ok?" Kyoya asked concerned. "You can go see for yourself, I have a meeting with the board, you can go ahead and go home once your done." Yuuichi walked in the other direction, and Kyoya looked at his oldest brother leave him. "Kyoya? Are you out there?" He heard his sister's voice call from the room she was in. "Fuyumi." Kyoya walked in and looked at his sister with a bandaged head. "What happened?" He said as he took a seat on the bed next to her. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "Did he propose?" Kyoya said changing the subject. "Yes, but...Eiji..." She said tearing up.

"Once Daisuke proposed, Eiji told me he was, also going to propose. He caught me off guard and brought me to the back of the restaurant. That's when he started to hurt me. As I cried for help, no one could hear me, I wonder why, but then one person came to my aid." She said with a distant look in her eyes. "What did he look like?" Kyoya was curious on who this person could have saved his sister. "Well then Eiji made me look at him, I could only see the school uniform, Ouran's to be exactly, but his face was hidden in the shadows, although even though his face was hidden in the shadows, blue eyes were vivid and almost glowing in the darkness.

'Blue eyes? The only person I know who has blue eyes like that is….no...impossible.' "He was tall, and then when I fell unconscious, I felt pain on my head, and then, no pain at all, it was like I was given an unexplained energy. Then I felt him when he carried me, and it felt like I was placed on a cloud. I also managed to catch a small glance of his face. He did indeed have vivid blue eyes, never have I seen a color like that before. He looked like a warrior angel from heaven, and had very strong arms." Kyoya coughed and his sister blushed. "My, I'm sorry Kyoya, anyway, he was like from another world, I would love to thank him for saving me." "I might know who he is." Kyoya whispered.

"Hmmm?" A puzzled look formed on Fuyumi's delicate face. "Fuyumi!" Kyoya looked at the door to see his new brother in law. "Daisuke!" Fuyumi teared up and Kyoya left the new couple to themselves. Kyoya started heading out when he heard his brother talking on the phone with someone. "How can it be possible for the sight of the crime to have an excessive amount of blood and my sister come in here without any disturbance in her frontal cortex? Her bleeding stopped, and no signs of a concussion at all, but just a small but on her head. I didn't even have enough time to thank the young man who brought my sister in. Alright I will see you later father." 'This is strange.' Thought Kyoya as he went another direction and walked out to his limo.

.

.

.

"Finally, I'm home." I opened the door and started taking off my clothes. "I need to take a shower." I said walking slowly to my room that was far away."I'm glad I can let loose here, the base was too strict." Once I made it to the bathroom I was already in my underwear and taking off the bandages from my chest. "This is too much for my poor boobs, why do I have to have a D sized cup, aren't boobs supposed to shrink when you exercise?" I groaned as I turned on the water. " I used the fragrant scented shampoo and conditioner, and let the trickles of icy water hit my sore body. "Well I'm going to feel this in the morning."

I felt my back as I was soaping my muscular frame, and when I thought I was going to find a scar, I couldn't find it. I dried my body and put on some clothes as I went back to the restroom to look at my back. I lifted my shirt and my back hadn't healed completely, the pain is still there, but it's minimal, the only thing that was there was a large bruise surrounding the area where the scars should have been. "I want to go to sleep, I need to go to sleep, I have to go to sleep." I walked slowly to bed and snuggled in the soothing cool sheets, and my heavy eyelids shut as I was taken into nothingness.

.

.

.

Kyoya was busy on his laptop looking at the security footage from the restaurant and all the available video about this mysterious student who saved his sister. He looked at the video and saw his sister get hit by her best friend. Kyoya knew Eiji liked his sister, and they had been knowing each other for a long time, but he had never expected him to assault his sister like that. He looked at the video and noticed a person come to his sister's aid and then as he beat the person up, it was like he was being beaten up by a shadow, then as the shadow like creature walked towards his sisters the camera stopped working and interference displayed on Kyoya's computer. 'What about the other security videos?' He looked at them but here was no use, he couldn't figure out who that person or thing was.

He looked at the time on his laptop and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "It's 2:30 in the morning...and I still have to send people emails for tomorrow's event. But I need to check again on this new student's record, I have to find something." Kyoya couldn't find anything on Kira, just his transcript for the move to Ouran. "Damn it all. What is up with this new student, it's like the government doesn't know this person exists, no...more like it doesn't want people to know he exists. Kira Alexander, born in the United States but not telling where specifically. Mr. Francoeur said that Kira and him knew each other, and he also said that Kira was just from America, but not specifying aren't adding up. I need more information about this new male student." That's when re remembered something.

"Kyoya, make sure you send Kira a new message about going to the club, he did say that he wanted to be part of the club, so why not let's make it official." Kyoya sighed in relief. "Tamaki you idiot, why didn't I remember." Kyoya grinned as he remembered Tamaki talking excitedly right after the new student left, but unfortunately that meant more work for Kyoya.

.

.

.

A Few Hours Later...

I opened my eyes and looked at my phone for the time. '4:45'. "Come ON!" I scrunched my nose in protest. "God, I can't ever get a good night's rest when I need one." I ran a hand through my tousled bed head as I sat on the edge of the bed taking in a big yawn as my eyes watered in the process. "Well...maybe I can make myself something, I don't remember eating anything yesterday." My stomach growled loudly and I lifted up my shirt to pat my stomach as I walked to the kitchen. "It's alright now, I am going to feed you, now what should I make." I pouted my lips as stood in front of the refrigerator thinking of something I should make. A lot of the things in my new house were untouched and I couldn't wait to use all of everything.

Then a wonderful idea for a breakfast popped in my head. "OH! Stuffed french toast, with sweet cream filling, topped with strawberries, and whipped cream! Woah Kira..I am way to excited." I calmed myself down and got a skillet, the ingredients, and my Ipod to listen to music while I prepared my toast.

"Alright I have here my sliced loaf of french bread still in its package fresh, a about half tub of cheesecake filling, 4 eggs, milk, fresh strawberries, and some ready whip. "I can't believe I have all of this in my fridge, they were nice in placing food and all the necessary materials a person would need. Oh this is going to be good." I could feel my mouth water already. I sliced the bread into 1 inch thick slices precisely, then beat eggs in a bowl with a splash of milk that I had brought out into a bowl. I warmed the skillet and placed a few pats of butter on a low heat, so I could have just enough time to dip the bread slices into the egg batter.

Carefully I placed the bread into fry on both sides evenly until slightly brown. Now for the good part, once a little cooled down, I went all out on the cheesecake filling inside the toast as I closed it with both slices as it oozed almost out of the bread. Finally a nice garnish with sliced strawberries, with whipped cream, and a dash of powdered sugar. "Well I went out on this one." I said eyeing the delicious treat I would soon be devouring. "Never would have thought I had a sweet tooth, but I have to clean up my mess first." I set my plate on the side, and cleaned my area that I had been working with, having to be organized makes things a lot easier.

I wiped the onyx table with some sanitizing wipes, and as I just about finished, I found the pattern of my bracelets symbol. I lifted my hand and looked at my bracelet then looked at the symbol on the granite again. "The general told me about an underground facility, and that it opens with my bracelet, but why did he have to put it in the kitchen? I would have never imagined a facility...oh...well I was caught off guard." I sweat dropped remembering what the letter from the general, and placed my bracelets pendant on the symbol and with a push and turn, something clicked. I felt movement and I moved towards my breakfast. The marble retracted itself with white light coming from it. "That's odd." I moved in front of it as set of white stairs leading underground.

"Let's see what is further on from here." I took a bite of the french toast and it just melted in my mouth. "It's good." My eyes softened as I continued to eat as I walked down the stairs, and it was like I was walking in a white polymer glossed box, and it seemed like the light was coming from above the ceiling. I saw in front of me a steel door with a hand print scanner 20 ft in front of me. "Seems like it has a hand print recognition system." I placed my hand on the scanner and the door automatically leading into an impressive secret office. I placed the fork I was eating with on the plate, and wiped my hand on my shirt to make sure I didn't have any unwanted particles.

I put my right hand on the scanner and a voice spoke in English. _"Welcome Agent Kira Alexander."_ The door opened with a slide to the left, and I could have dropped my food on the floor. The first thing that I saw was a moderate sized room that could easily fit 70 people. A red carpet covered the floor, and I walked on it, the texture was soft and comfortable. In the middle of the room was a metal desk which had just one leather chair. The trim inside the room was well...just a normal wood interior with a nice low lighting. Walking further into the room in front of the table was a large screen, I sat in the leather chair and took another bite of my toast.

"This is nice, I think I can get used to this." I said looking around the fancy room. "To bad it doesn't have a weapons section." I said enjoying my breakfast._ "Voice command accepted." _Then the walls flipped around, low and behold as I was taking another bite, they displayed a whole section load of guns, new versions of my retractable bo staff, tear gas, smoke bombs, everything a secret agent like me needed. I began to choke on my breakfast as I set the plate on the table. "Water!" I managed to yell, and a cup of water came from the table. I chugged it up and placed it back from where it came from and marveled this high tech.

I finished my plate and when I set it down on the table again it took it away. "Oh...yeah.." I grinned as I started walking towards the weapons and gear. "This is what they used at the base, no way, all of this for me? But why?" I didn't want to think negatively so I thought of another thing. "Suits." I said looking around and then the walls changed again displaying an array of suits that were new, and that I had been using. _"Incoming message."_

"Open message." I said instinctively in English. Suddenly the large screen turned on to display the General. "Kira, I see that your mission has been of adequate success lately." I froze up. "I was alerted immediately as you came inside this room." He said gruffly. 'Still the same asshole, knows where to push my buttons.' I thought as I saluted the General as I responded.

"Yes sir, everything seems to be in adequate order, sir." "I was alerted when you entered your facility, took you long enough. Anyway I just came to...congratulate...you on your small victory. Although you're not done yet, we have received intel on more people in charge of this whole rebellion issue.

I presume you have things on track?" He rubbed his chin and looked at me. "Yes sir." I said seriously. 'I swear I don't know why he hasn't even let me at ease.' I thought pissed. "There was some commotion going on about on the school, luckily you didn't leave any tracks. Was anyone hurt in the process." My eye flinched as he stared and shifted in his seat. "Yes, 2 students, a teacher and I." "You I give no shit about, did you do what was necessary?" He said looking at his watch. "Yes, sir." I said with a little aggression.

"I see you did in fact get your uniforms." He said looking around, then he looked at me again and his eyes narrowed. "Alright...ahem..at ease soldier." I relaxed and he ran a hand over his slick hair. "Now, I want you to report everything, and if you get any leads make sure to e-mail me. Over and out." The screen went black, and I just stood there with my arms folded across my chest. "Well he ruined my morning."

I looked at the suits and then there was one which I couldn't see, I looked for a opening. There was just the in print of my bracelet and I placed it with my hand, and with a click. What I saw was...well a nicely decorated military uniform. "This is mine?" I whispered as I looked at it with awe. "This..this was his doing? Why be so nice to me all of the sudden?" I wondered, and now I felt a little emotional, and I didn't like it. "We don't show weakness, we are agents, protectors of the people." I left the room quickly and walked back to the kitchen.

I then stepped on my school uniform from last night torn and bloody. I grabbed it and took it back to my room. "I can fix it later. I looked at my laptop and signed in into my agents account. The first thing that came up on my computer was an e-mail message. "Who could have sent it?" I said opening it up.

_Dear Kira Alexander,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that our President Souh Tamaki, would coordinately like you to join us as a member of the Ouran High School Host Club. Please accept this request, and that we have also took notice of your kindness to help one of our members. If you don't meet us today, then we will have to increase Ms. Fujioka's debt. Also, I found that you are not really involved into your classrooms game, we would like you to join us today to see your skills in hosting. If your not adequate, then we can find other measures of your use. I would advise you to bring a costume of sorts, the one that you saw us in would do fine._

_Please meets us today in the morning 9 am sharp._

_Vise- President_

_Ootori Kyoya._

"So, does this mean I'm a host? I need to make sure that they don't find out about my gender, if not the whole mission would be at stake. I need to keep my guard up if I am to join them then. I need to research this so called "Host Club". Them accepting my request was rather quick." I said tapping my chin with my left index finger. I looked on there school website and I was distraught with what they had on there. "What kind of bull shit is this?! A pen worth bidding start at 2,000 yen?! These girls are crazy, but they're smart if this is where they get there money from. I need to know more about these students." I used my codes to "hack" myself into the Japanese system to get a little more information about them.

I walked back to my room to be more comfortable and as I opened up my laptop, I remembered that I had that black folder that I was given. As I opened it up it had some interesting information. "This has to do with the guys at the club. Why didn't I read tis before? I says here Kyoya's family is responsible for the major hospitals here in Japan, and owned his own private police. I wonder if I took the woman from last night to one of his hospitals, it seems like that doctor knew her.

Could have they have been friends? Why did he look a little like Kyoya anyway?" He was the third son of the Ootori family, he suffers from low blood pressure, ect. So it was his hospital, and that was his sister! That doctor was also his brother, man, this is valuable information. His family seems to have good connections with people that I know as well."

As the time passed, I ended having to read everyone's records, bio's and family history. The one that struck me the most was Tamaki's. I didn't expect it, and it struck me by surprise. "At least his biological father keeps in touch with him. It also states here that he is second ranked in class under..I would have guessed the Ootori. His flamboyant attitude tells me other wise, looks can deceive." I leaned back on my chair and looked at the time. "7:02. I have enough time." But then.. "Wait didn't the Ootori want me to bring a costume? But why a costume?" I quickly got off of the chair to wrap my chest, and put on my uniform in a hurry. I put my things on the bed and sighed as I ran a hand through my bed head.

"I don't know where to get a costume from. Wait..but I do know how to make them." I stood up and went looking around the house for some fabric. As crazy as it sounds, I actually went inside a room and it was a craft room, it had a lot of goodies and clearly they thought of everything. "Now, how am I going to do this?" I grabbed my sketching pad, and after 20 minutes, I had readied a layout of how I was going to do this. "An hour later, I had finished a nice looking cape, and decided to use a vest to complement the cape from my room, as well as use a fancy ruffled shirt inside the closet as well . "Who would have thought I would actually have expensive fabrics here, I mean the house is so big, I'm actually surprised that they didn't make it a two story house." I wondered.

Rubbing my temples."At least it took my mind on things, and I'm also late to school. Do I really care? MMM...no, I don't." I shrugged my shoulders as I got a bag and carefully folded my items into a large bag, and went to get my things. "I wonder, do I have a top hat?" I looked through the closet and indeed did I find a top hat. "Well then, I guess I'm set, and just enough time to spare. Maybe waking up early does have it's benefits." I grinned as I put on a scarf, and beanie since outside seemed a little chilly.

I walked to school pretty calmly as I snuggled the warm blue cotton scarf up my nose as I walked to school. "The sun's peeking over the mountains, I don't even know if I have my sunglasses with me. Crap. Wait...here they are." I put them on and continued to walk to school.

Once I passed the gates, I saw more girls than usual, out looking at a board near the school. "Maybe I'll check it out later." I mumbled as I started to pass them. "Look! It's him! The new host!" I looked at the girl who was screaming loudly. "Oh..Fuck.." The group of girls started to run in my direction, as I moved out of the way for them to run at whoever they were yelling at. But they were running towards me. "What the hell?" I easily lost them and ran a hand through my hair as I went inside a random room.

"What was that?" I mumbled somewhat confused. "That was the reaction of your new fans." I know that voice and my eyes darkened. "The fans that you have, clearly you do understand?" I looked at the Vise President of the club. "Your a couple minutes late, that won't do, we need you here promptly Mr. Alexander." I looked over my shoulder to see the halloween decorated tables filled with girls around one handsome vampire dressed host.

'Fuck, I have no choice now. Should I quit? No...I have a duty to protect these students. Damn everything.' I turned around to face the smug looking second year as I loosened my scarf around my mouth and sighed. "Tell me what to do then."


	13. The New Host

The Ootori cracked a small smile, and a pair of fangs showed, as he started walking forward while I followed behind, attentively taking in my surroundings. 'Who knew they really take these things seriously, I mean, they went all out on this Halloween shit.' I thought, and we walked into another big room. "Haruhi and the twins won't be joining us today, they seem to be busy with their own plans as of now, and later after school, we also found out that you weren't really needed so it was easy to get you out of your little home room game. Now…" He turned around to look at me with a look of authority.

"If you want to help Haruhi, you need to learn the basics of being a proper host." The room became tense, clearly he was trying to be intimidating, but it was going to take a lot to intimidate me. Then the door opened and I heard footsteps behind me. "I think the one who should be showing someone to be a proper host, is me Kyoya." I heard another voice behind me and I looked at the tall blond walk towards the Ootori.

I set my things down and looked at the so called 'Most attractive men in school' who were front of me. "What about the guests?" The Ootori asked. "We told them we closed for a little bit Kyo-chan." The senior said as little flowers popped above his head as he looked at him. Then I remembered when the rebels attacked them, and clearly they were all and responding normally. 'It seems like the two senior healed well, with no secondary effects. I'm glad there just safe, hopefully I can meet up to their standards, and this is just like training, who knows what they'll look for in me.' I thought trying to prepare for what they would want from me.

"Alright transfer student! Prepare for training!" The president beamed happily. "Now, when we first meet what really caught my eye was your knowledge of tea, which is very high…compared to most commoners." Then the Ootori spoke with an inquisitive tone in his voice. "Also, having to be able to distinguish the type of tea. As well as knowing how to serve and prepare, is a little abnormal from the general commoner's standards of knowledge in those aspects." A glare shone on his glasses. Then the blonde prince walked closer to me. I remained still and serene as usual. The blonde cracked a small grin on his face as he questioned.

"Well commoner, where did you learn?" He asked as our faces were mere inches away from another. I looked at him with no expression, and responded. "If I may inquire, I asked to be part of the host club, and to learn, not be asked questions." I raised an eyebrow, and the blonde narrowed his eyes as if trying to make me crack, but he couldn't, he then walked back with a smug look on his face then smiled. "My, my, you're straight forward." He said resting his chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

I was growing a little impatient as I fixed my beanie on my head. 'I totally forgot to brush my hair this morning.' I remembered but I just shrugged it off. "If you're ready…then let's begin!" I nodded my head as I glanced at the guy with glasses for a moment, it looked like he seemed to be taking notes of some sort. The blonde prince clapped his hands as my attention was brought to him. "Alright Alexander! If you want to become a host, answer me this. Do you know what a host is, does, and host's purpose is?" He said as he strut elegantly in front of me.

I thought for a second and a few things popped into my head. "A host is either a male or female a person who receives or entertains other people as guests. As for this club I suppose... I mean host club...I assume your purpose is to entertain girls with too much time on their hands, and bring them happiness. You make them feel appreciated, make them feel welcome and will do anything to make them happy." I said remembering what I read about the club, and incorporating some of my thoughts in the process.

The room got so quiet, I could no longer hear the strokes of pen from the Ootori. "Yes! That's exactly what a host is! Good work Kira! Seems like you did a little work!" He rushed towards me but stopped abruptly as his face darkened. "I see you remember, I most appreciate it sempi." I said with a slight narrowing of my eyes. "Please call me King!" He said as sparkles glimmered around him. "Alright...King…what else is there to know?" I said a little off.

We spent a good time covering the basics I knew already, and clearly everyone was impressed. "Seems like you know this already Honor student, why not throw you into the field?" He smirked and I inclined my head slightly. 'Oh crap...' I was panicking internally. 'I'm not good with people, I always had help from either Rouge or Trinh, what am I going to do now?' "You'll be practicing with me since Renge, is busy with her homeroom contest with my precious Haruhi." He said as his eyes watered, he looked at me and cleared his throat. I sighed in relief as he said was was to practice with him. "Alright, now when a lady walks towards you always greet her by standing up and...gahh!" The blonde strode elegantly but then out of nowhere he seemed to have tripped on air and I swiftly reacted as I caught him. "Are you alright?" I asked a little concerned.

His face flushed a little. "Yes! You showed the right amount of concern, and caught me at the same time! Good job Kira" I stood him up and the two seniors were clapping in response. "I was concerned, you were about to bust your face." I said folding my arms across my chest. "Seems like you still have your commoner's way of speaking, I like it." He said as he continued where he left off.

"Alright I want you to greet a guest like I told you, I won't say anything, Kyoya take notes, Mori find errors, and Honey-sempi...take note on the good things." He said as he walked in my direction. I immediately stood from the chair I was sitting in, and walked towards the chair he was going to sit in. 'Remember those 2 horrible years of training, use those skills Kira.' I thought as I pulled the chair for the prince to sit in. "I'm glad to see you again, I was wondering what took you so long, but now that we're here, please tell me what has been occupying you..my King?" I pushed the chair in as he sat down and walked to sit down across from him as I looked at him with a smile and a slight tilt to the head. "That was FANTASTIC!" He stood and jumped around the room.

I felt a sweat drop, and asked. "Does he usually do that all the time?" The Ootori responded."Usually, but not this much, you seem to be a natural as well Kira." "I'm just being myself, why pretend to be someone I'm not?" I cringed internally. 'Wow Kira, that was a good one, clearing the fact that you're lying to everyone here about your identity, and everything you are to everyone you know.' I sighed as I thought of the irony.

Around thirty minutes passed and the blonde asked abruptly. "Now commoner, I noticed that you brought something with you, could it be your costume?" He said gesturing his own. 'Commoner? Clearly this guy has no manners.' I felt a nerve above my forehead pop out. "Yeah." I said taking the bags into my hands. "Go try them on then! Let's see if have you have a decent sense of style as well." He pushed me into the changing rooms and closed the curtain. "Alright." I changed clothes quickly because I had a feeling they were going to abruptly come in. "So how does it look?" I placed my cape on and I had the top hat in my hands. And the hyperactive blonde just stood there looking at me. I arched my brow as my suspicions were correct.

He put two thumbs up and smiled from ear to ear. "Good job! I'm surprised. You turned out better than Haruhi when she first arrived. It's probably because men are just a little more superior than women. I ask you why did god create such perfect beings, for it would be a waste not to use this gift of beauty in advantage." He winked and I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance. "Don't be sexist sempi, you seem to suffer from narcissism as well." I hissed. I stepped out and placed my hat on my head as I fixed my cape. "Oh Kira-chan! That's a really nice cape!" The small senior tugged on the fabric.

"Thank you very much sempi." I said a little surprised. The tall one, Morinozuka if I remember, nodded and picked up the small senior as he placed him behind his head. "Yay! Let's go Takashi!" They left and then I heard the president talk. "Alright everyone else is outside, the girls are going to arrive in 4 minutes, we can seat you to your own, Kyoya told me to tell you that you have a couple of requests from the first time you came here. Now hurry up we can't leave them waiting!" He winked at me and left the room with a shut of the door.

"I can't do this. What happens if I mess up, I don't know how, it was different with the Souh. Trinh..could use your help right about now." I waited for something but there was no response. "Alright Kira calm yourself now, you've been on over 8 dozen missions how are you not going to be able to entertain a few girls? No...this is different, I have never done something like this before." I sat down and took a breath.

'Get yourself together.' I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. 'At least they haven't told you, you're unattractive, maybe one of the girls would see through my eyes. I don't know how I can get requests with this face.' "Alright, let's go." With a swish of my cape I walked out and I set up my table with things that I think I would have needed.

"Alright Kira, just stand here and when those doors open just say welcome." the blonde said. Just as the doors opened he pressed a button and fans blowing rose petals blew gently, and lights flashed. I was quick to cover my eyes from the light, as I was underestimating the brightness of the light. "Welcome." We all said as the line of girls arranged themselves at the entrance. "I don't have to go all out, I'm just here for show, but show them your not like the rest." I mumbled as I walked to my table.

I looked at a group of 4 girls walking in my direction and my heart started to pound in my chest. My hands started to sweat, and I could feel my throat become dry. 'Calm yourself soldier, this is a mission, if it means going through useless bullshit like this, then pull through." As the girls walked towards my table I stood with a hand to my heart as I took off my hat, and bowed at the girls. "Welcome my princess, I will now serve your every wish and desire." I looked back to my guests with a serious face. I felt like a complete fool, and instead of getting angry I gave a small smirk to calm myself. "Kira! Thank was so cool!" Tamaki came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly and spun me around. "Senpai." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and death glared him. He then went to a corner and sulked.

Clearing my throat, I turned to the girls with an apologetic face. "I apologize my princesses." The girls blushed and it was awkward for a little while as I couldn't react to them as I would have liked. Then one of the girls on the left side of the couch asked. "We heard there was a new host in the club." She said looking at her friends with support. Then another spoke. "We have seen you around school, and a silhouette of the new host was in the news board this morning." "So we had to see for ourselves!" They all squirmed at the same time. I tilted my head slightly to the side. 'I don't know how long I'm going to last, but I can't blow my cover that's for sure.' I thought as I poured some fragrant tea into some tea cups for them to drink elegantly.

**Host Club's POV...**

_(Again Kira will be regarded as a male)_

The boys looked at Kira and were surprised how well he was doing. It made the host's think differently of him. The club was watchful of Kira's actions, and all were thinking the same thing. "He was definitely very different. Not what you would call, an "average commoner". "

_A half hour later into the club…_

"What is it Kyoya my friend, taken back by our new member of our team. He is doing well for the first day. Don't you think?" said Tamaki as he walked towards the shadow king quite dramatically. "Quite, having another natural like Haruhi in the club brings good profits." He said measly. "But he's also mysterious, which is quite charming. Lacks in the emotional scale, but otherwise excellent." Snickered Tamaki. "Tamaki, don't you have any guests to attend to?" said Kyoya as he was tapping away furiously on his laptop. "No, someone else stole them." "Hmm? Kyoya looked at the tall blond. "He stole the guests. Look for yourself."

Kyoya looked at the new host with lack of interest, it surprised him to see Kira surrounded by all the girls. "There is really no use for me to be friends with him, what can I gain from him? Clearly Tamaki is too generous, but a nice game to watch is interesting once in while. But he's different from all the male students I have ever meet before, I'll have to keep a closer eye on him then." Kyoya looked at Kira as he was bringing chairs for the girls to sit in.

Then something brought his attention as he paid attention on what was going on.

.

.

.

"So you mean that you gave everything for him and now he left you for someone else?" I said surprised. "Yeah, and now I lost him with some other prettier girl, but I'm thinking of getting my revenge and ruin his father's company." The small blonde suddenly had a dark aura around her. "What do you think Kira chan? What should I do?" She said now with a starry gaze in her eyes. All of the sudden the girls were on the very edge of their seats.

"Well first off, revenge will get someone nowhere, and it leads to more trouble. I don't think it's worth doing it, revenge is such a nasty word. It doesn't suite your vocabulary my lady. In the end it's going to be his loss for losing such a beautiful fair princess as yourself." I said seriously, as the girls eyes displayed hearts. "Thank you so much Kira!" She said happily. "Kira you're so cool!" One girl said. "Oh me? Thank you." I shied up just a little as more questions started to pour on me. In the end one of them asked me a question that was a little difficult for a lie for me to come up with.

"How do you come up with these answers Kira, you seem really good at it. Tell us how do you do it?" I could feel my hands tighten, but I knew what to say. "When I was home schooled, err. sort of speak, I wanted to become a politician, so I read up on famous arguments, how to resolve problems without violence. Martin Luther King, and Gandhi are my idols, they fought peacefully, and through words, they made a difference in the society we know today. Now that I think about it, maybe I read too much, and it stuck." I shyly scratched my cheek hoping they were buying it.

"Wow Kira you're so cool! You can totally be whatever you want!" They said cheerfully. "Thank you ladies so very much." I inclined my head in thanks. Then a few more questions started to pour in. "So Kira what made you interested in joining the host club in the first place?" 'Shit, I need to be prepared for questions like this.' "Well, since Haruhi introduced me here, I wanted to bond with him and make myself useful, and then the Host club invited me here. Although I don't think I'm attractive enough to begin with. I apologize my ladies, if I disturb you with my hideousness." I said looking away from them. "HIDEOUS?!" They all screamed, and then the blonde, the small senior, and his cousin came closer to hear.

"Clearly you have it all wrong Kira! You're handsome." At those words I looked up at those girls with wide eyes, for the first time I had heard someone call me something nice. I was baffled. "T..that is to kind of you ladies to say, b.. me? Handsome?" I said more than struck. "Yes, clearly you look at yourself in the mirror right?" One said with her hands close to her chest. I saddened a bit. "Well not really, I actually try avoiding looking in the mirror. Never have I considered myself good looking before, much less handsome." I said looking at my hands. 'Or beautiful' I thought a little saddened. "What! Why?!" They said shocked.

"Well for a long time I was lead to believe that I was a waste of everyone's time. I was a pathetic kid with no chance in the future. So when I had the opportunity to come here, I was deciding whether to take it or not, since I had never been to a school before. I had only known about this school through a newspaper report, and knowing that this school was famous for looks, then I knew it wasn't the right place for me." "But then what did you do?" The blonde prince asked with an awed look on his face.

"Well I applied and because of economic issues I had taken the test online, and hoped my test scores were high enough for me to qualify, and they were. I had also saved up some money, and the place I had been staying in said that they had received a letter from a long lost relative. So I decided in a few months when it was June at the time, that I would leave in October. Then about 2 months before I was due to leave, I got a letter from your government that my distant uncle had passed away. I never got to know him, he also left me a small fortune and his belongings as well. But when the caretakers said that I had no chance of making friends because of my inability to make friends, or have the decency to look my best. Most of them said I wasn't going to last long. And now I'm here." I said looking at my hands and playing with my pendant.

"THAT...WAS...BEAUTIFUL!" said Tamaki as the three hosts came up to me and hugged me briefly.

"That was so deep Kira, I didn't know you went through all of that." Some of them said. "No need to worry about the past my ladies, but I do most like for all of you to be honest with my appearance." I looked at them with a serious determined face. "Are you kidding?" A guest said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Your skin is flawless, your hands not to mention your nails, are to die for, look how manicured they look!" 'Manicured?' I thought puzzlingly, while looking at my nails. 'Maybe they mean to say that my nails are too long.' I sweat dropped. "Kira, who wouldn't fall over heals when you look at someone with those clear ice blue eyes." Another one said. "Yeah, and your tall frame." Said another one. " I looked at all of them who were giving me such nice compliments. I didn't know how to feel, how to react, but one thing is for sure. An unknown feeling was growing rapidly, in the pit of my stomach, and it made my heart ache, as well as make my eyesight unexpectedly foggy, but I felt like they weren't true.

In the mere minutes they were talking all this nonsense, I recognized what I was feeling. I felt anger, yet at the same time relief. I had to get them to shut up, I didn't want to hear them anymore so I kneeled down in front of all the guests who were around me as I took off my hat, and placed it over my heart as I closed my eyes. "Ladies, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. No one has ever shown me this much compassion in my life as you have done for me today, and we just met. All my life I have been called hideous things, and you calling me a foreign word that did not exist in my vocabulary until today, makes my ears and heart ache, to hear it escape your delicate lips over and over. I shall remember today forever, and am in deep gratitude for such kindness." I looked up at them with a small fake smile.

The girls started crying as well and hugged one another as they screamed "MOEE!" 'Never would I have thought I would be considered handsome. As for making them be quiet, it never worked, but I'm thankful ladies.' I thought and fixed my hat on my head. Then a bell rang then the Ootori came in unexpectedly with a smile. "My Ladies, it seems like it is closing time for today, but fear not, a new edition of our Club magazine would be coming soon. If anyone is interested, please see me and I can take care of it."

A wave of 'Aww's' were among the girls who were surrounding me, but they quickly walked to Kyoya's area. "Can we request you tomorrow?" some girls said as they turned to me. "But of course my princesses." 'I gaged internally. 'You have to do it Kira, you're a host.' I moved closer to one of the girls in the group.

I placed my hand lightly on her chin as I finished. "Once again I want to deeply thank all of you for your wonderful compliments." I was inches away for a few moments, then walked back to the front of the girls and gave them a deep bow. "I await your return my fair ladies." And I looked up at them with my normal face expression.

Squirms and peals of joy were all around. As I left the girls in the care for the rest of the group, I went to the changing room to change out of my costume. I neatly folded the shirt, waist coat, and cape into the bag I had bought with me. As I looked in the mirror, I looked at myself. "Handsome ey?" I noticed some differences that I had never noticed before. My eyes were indeed a vivid blue color, my pale skin was just a little too pale in my opinion, but the lack of sunlight, and my sensitive eyes to it makes it difficult for me to get a nice tan. Although I did have a hint of pink on my cheeks. I touched my cheek and tried to smile, but as I opened my mouth, and pair of fangs grew out of nowhere. "What?!" I dropped my hat and rubbed my eyes to look back in the mirror again, but my teeth regained their normal state, although I always remembered having rather large canine teeth.

I put on my school shirt on, and blazer, and walked out of the changing rooms quickly. To my surprise, the group was just looking at me, with a strange aura surrounding them. "Umm, did I do something wrong?" I asked confused to the King. "I didn't expect you to be this good Kira!" He replied back happily. "I appreciate the kind gesture." I said as I bowed my head to Tamaki. "So how come you're not in your uniforms?" I asked. "You see, we can stay like this if we wish. And since this whole week is off, we can stay here all day if we want." Answered Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "Oh." I responded lightly.

I didn't know what to do right now, so I grabbed my things and sat in a far corner. I took out my new headphones, and my sketching pad as I began to doodle. As time flew by, I noticed that all I was drawing was wolves, pages full of wolfs. 'What could this mean?' I thought as I looked at the intricate face, it almost scarred me on how lifelike it looked like. I was so focused on the drawing that I almost used my pencil to stab the person who put their hand on my shoulder. I stopped myself and held on to the pencil with a little too much force.

I looked at the person who was behind me and it was the small senior smiling widely, I put my headphones on my neck to listen. "Kira-chan! Could you do us a favor and get us some instant coffee? We're running out, here is some money Kyo-chan gave me to hand you so you can buy a lot!" He smiled and little flowers trailed behind him as he ran towards who knows where. "They want me to buy instant coffee?" I said confused. "I don't know why they don't want coffee beans, don't question Kira just go with it." I walked passed them and they were huddled in a little group, and they all looked up at me with an intense stare, well except for the king of course, he had this unusual glossy glare in his eyes which I didn't understand. I looked at them poker faced and placed my headphones back on my neck, and walked to the store.

It was surprisingly close, but I managed to buy the more expensive brands of instant coffee, and also made sure they were the office size, but even though I bought the office size, there was more than enough money to buy an over exaggerated amount of instant coffee. As I came back I opened the doors to the music room, and intense light and petals blew at my face. I closed my eyes quickly and turned around to cover my eyes. 'I totally forgot about the light, I don't think I'll ever to get used to this.' I thought as I blinked a couple of times to stabilize my eyesight. Turning around sharply I bark. "What the hell are you idiots thinking? You can blind or hurt someone's eyesight with that light intensity! How many kilo watts of light are you guys using just for this? Really, at least two of you in here must have some common sense." I hissed and stood straight as I looked at them with a pissed off face.

Then I noticed that they done clearing up with the room, and new costumes were arranged everywhere and the blonde was in a chair squirming nervously. "What's going on here?" I said now calmly and collected. "Tama-chan made a deal with Neko-chan, and he has to play with them in scarring your class." The small senior said with a large pumpkin next to him. "I see…" I was looking at the stupid blonde shudder and sweat pour from him as a stranger in a black cloak was walking closer to him. 'Who is he?' My eyes narrowed and I gripped the bag tightly. 'Kira go see, it's your duty to protect these students, but if they know each other then let's see how this goes.' I placed the coffee where it belonged and went to see what the whole dilemma was about.

"Sempi, are you alright?" I said as I got in between the blonde prince and the cloaked person. "Kira, you substitute for me. How about that Nekozawa?" He hid behind me as the strange guy in front of me crept closer. "I'm sorry Souh, but a deal is a deal, and you're bound by your words." He laughed creepily. I looked behind my shoulder at a jittering blonde. I then at the cloaked student from what it seemed. "Is this true?" I asked curious. "Yes, and he has to dress like the clock tower witch." He held up a mask and I didn't seem to notice the cat puppet on his right hand. "I see." I looked at the panicked blonde.

"Sempi, didn't you tell me that as hosts we are bound by our words?" He looked at me and he stopped moving. "Well…I don't know about that… As you can see..." He broke into a very fast run. "THE HELL?" I was in surprise, never have I seen a person dash so quickly without me expecting it before. "We're never going to catch Tama-chan now, he's the track star of the entire school." Said the small senior. "He's going to have to do it no matter what. Mori-sempi, could you go catch him for us? You are second runner up behind Tamaki anyway." The Ootori said looking at the wide open door. I stopped the tall senior before he could. "Leave it to me, I don't mind a little run. Besides he's not going to get far. Not on my watch." I narrowed my eyes as I felt my calves stiffen only slightly. If I wasn't careful, and more pissed, I would have actually broken the floor. "This will only take a minute." I went from 0-20 mph in 2 seconds.

This was totally abnormal from what I was accustomed to back at the base. The blonde looked over his shoulder, and I was rapidly approaching. We were only about 50 feet from the club, and just as I was about to grab him, I jolted forward, and swept him off his feet. I stopped, and turned sharply as a loud screech from my shoes slightly made a skid mark from the friction. "Kira as your King I demand you to let me go!" I ignored him and continued to carry him. "You have no right to say anything right now. Don't go causing trouble for other people am I understood? And also your pretty light for your height and size Sempi." I said with a slit of a grin. He didn't say anything, just a scarred face.

Walking back the Ootori was the one to talk. "Thank you Kira, that was quite impressive, never knew you were a good runner." His brows slightly knitted together in intrigue. "I'm not, not at all." I said as I continued carrying the fussing Prince. "Now, why don't we put you to work Tamaki." Said the weird cloaked student. "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere." I said as I placed him on a chair. The blonde gulped and his clocktower witch transformation began.

_**A few hours later…**_

I opened my eyes, and the dim light setting of the room was most appreciated. I sat up from the couch I was lying on a little confused. "How long has it been?" I checked my watch which displayed 10:00. "How did I get here?" I said rubbing my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh that's right, I was getting a headache from all the noise. They managed to get the blonde prince settled with dressing up, and not only was I tired, but I had nothing to do. I guess I remember seeing a couch here." I stood up and then I remembered the games. 'They should be over right about now. The school should be closed actually, and the security is a little heavy, but nothing too big I can't easily take care of. I walked and passed through a mirror, but something threw me off, I didn't really care a shit about how I looked like but something wasn't right. I walked back to it normally, and when I looked at myself my jaws tightened. 'No...' I walked back and tripped as I fell on the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror from where I was.

My eyes were no longer blue but red, my hair had changed to white, and my ears were on the top of my head. Taking a better look at my nails, they had grown as well. "No...please don't tell me.." A growl escaped my throat, as I crushed my legs to my chest, and held my hands on the side of my head. 'I thought I was done for sure. This can't be happening! Not right now at least!' I tightened my jaw as I bolted out of the room with a heavy breath. As I looked in front of me, the curtains were drawn shut, but little light was showing from the window. I ran towards them and opened them completely. Moonlight shone inside the dark room, as I looked outside the window. "It can't be possible. I thought it was only a dream. It can't be... A Blue moon..." Escaped my lips.

My eyes were wide, my heart started to pound in my chest, and a fear I would only know once a year settled in the pit of my stomach. "How could have I forgotten?" I then sensed a presence behind me, and a growl escaped my throat as my ears drew back, and my hands curled up in defense.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Echoed around the room as the lights turned on, as confetti and glitter fell around the room. The host club looked at me with stunned faces. "Kira is that you?" Asked Haruhi as she walked closer to me. I stood straight and relaxed my appearance. "Yes Haruhi it's me." I said making eye contact with her. "Look at you, you've changed." She said as she came closer. 'She can't find out what I am.' The dread of her, no...all of them knowing was at a balance right now!'

I tried relaxing the best I could and had to think of something quick. I took my cape out and put it on. "It's halloween right? I thought I could have used some stuff you guys had to make my own costume. I was planning to...give out candy for today for the children, I know western cultures have had a large impact here in Japan." I could feel a cold sweat behind my back. "Oh, that's why you look like that Kira-chan!" The senior wearing a pumpkin head said happily. "Well, I'll get going actually. Hope who's ever birthday you're celebrating is a good one." I grabbed my things and headed to door in a hurry.

'I can feel the pull. I don't think I can last longer than 30 minutes.' I balled up my hands as I passed them, but before I could open the door someone called me."It's your birthday today isn't it Kira-chan?" It was the small senior. My eyes widened, and I felt a lurch in my stomach. "What did you say?" I heard nothing, and let go of the handle slowly, but I didn't look back. "Kira, it's your birthday today, don't you remember?" Asked Haruhi in a disbelieving tone. "My birthday's today?" I questioned then my chest began to ache as I cringed slightly. "You never talked about it." Said Hikaru. "So we were curious when it was going to be." Said Kaoru. "Yeah Kira-chan! How come you never told us?" Said the small senior.

Small beads of sweat trickled down my cheek. "Kira, are you ok?" Haruhi said with worry in her voice. Of all the things I had on my head, they slowly escaped and the only thing I had in mind was why they were doing this for me. "I...I've never celebrated my birthday before." I said quietly. "What?" They all said. "I've never celebrated a birthday of mine before." I said harshly as I looked at the floor.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. My hair covered my eyes as I lifted my head. "Well because they weren't needed, my caretakers didn't think they were important, well not mine at least." I looked at them with no emotion. 'They were strict, too strict, if I were to say. But it's the past.' I had to get out. "Kira, we didn't know, but now that you're here, let's celebrate!" The blonde prince sat me down. "No, it's fine. I have to go now." I said as the icy burning sensation started to crawl up my spine. "Nonsense! This is a little treat for you as an initiation to our club. Like the rest of us, you have to go through it too,"

The lights suddenly turned off. _**"Welcome!"**_ They all said in a chorus. I then heard the prince speak. "Only with those with excellent social standing, and those with filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend there time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on there hands, entertain young ladies, who also have waay too much time on there hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super Rich and Beautiful. The Ouran Host club gives ladies the comfort of being around there favorite host, which consists of different types. Like second year, Ootori Kyoya."

Another spotlight hit the host and the Ootori spoke. "The cool type." He smiled, as he held a violet rose in one of his hands and a clipboard in the other. The blonde prince spoke again. "If that seems to intense for you, you can pick third year, Haninozuka or Honey-sempi."

Another spotlight hit the senior as he hugged his bunny, and held a pink rose, opposed to the Ootori's. "The lolita type! And we can share Usa-chan together Kira-chan!" "As well with Honey-sempi, third year Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori-sempi as we call him here, best goes with his best friend and cousin Honey-sempi." A light shone on the tall senior. "The stoic type." He spoke, and it was a shocker, his voice was deep, and suave. "But if the cool type, is not your thing, and want to enjoy a forbidden love, meanwhile a strange occurrence as doppelgangers may interest you more. First years, Hikaru"

A light turned on the right side. "And Kaoru Hitachiin." Another light shone on the other twin as they were facing back to back to one another. "The brotherly love type." They then turned around and embraced each other, but both were holding different colored roses. Hikaru's was blue, and Kaoru's was orange. 'Something else that's different from them.' I thought.

"Then we have first year, and new commoner Haruhi Fujioka!" A light shone on Haruhi, and with an awkward smile, she looked at me with a fed up look, which made me smile slightly. "The natural type." She said holding a red rose. "Then finally, we have the most requested out of all of us, with a 75% request rate." said the Ootori as he extended his hand with the rose to his right, my left. "The King and Founder of this host club." said the twins as they did the same thing. "A second year." Said Haruhi monotoned.

"Souh Tamaki!" Said the small senior. All said at the same time, and the Blonde Prince was sitting on a throne like chair, with a white rose in his hand, as he smiled in my direction. "The Princely Type." He said as the rest of the group walked and positioned themselves next to him.

_**"This is Ouran's Host Club."**_ They all said in unison as the lights turned on. They looked at me, and I looked at them with no emotion on my face concentrating in keeping the urge in check. "You know, if you're always going to be quiet and serious all the time, we have one Mori-sempi, we don't need another one." Said the twins with a slight attitude. "Are we done now?" I said as I tigtened my grip on my bag tighter. "So Kira, what are you?" The prince said walking grandiosely towards me. I looked at them with a puzzled face. "What am I?" "You seem like the natural type." Said Kaoru. "Yeah, but you're quiet like Mori-senpai, but you speak more than he does." Said Hikaru. "I can never tell what your thinking, and it's sometimes hard to find you." Said Haruhi.

"I believe we have found your type Kira! From this day! You'll be known as the Mysterious type!" The blonde Prince said as glitter surrounded him. "Now that we've introduced ourselves. Hold on, now that I think about it, this is the first time Kira has seen the whole host club together." Said the twins. "I believe that is correct, how quaint." Said the Ootori. "Let's celebrate then!" The small senior smiled brightly.

"No, honestly this is more than enough, please excuse me guys." I said as I felt a slight tremor up my arm. "But Kira-chan we even have a birthday cake for you!" I turned around. "Cake?" I said with a whisper of a breath. "They all moved in closer, and in front of me, was a nicely decorated two tiered cake with roses around them. I walked towards the cake with wide eyes. "I've never seen anything so beautiful.." I awed as I walked around it. "It's nothing!" Said the small senior. I looked up at him as he smiled widely. "You made this?" He shied up as little pink hues ran across his cheeks. "Yeah." He said as he hugged his pink bunny.

"With how many cakes you eat, it would be a shock if you didn't know how to make cake Sempi." Both twins said with pokered faces at the small senior. I returned to look at the cake and a flower that I recognized stood out from the roses. "A peony.." I looked at it and the rest of the group looked at me. "What?" The twins said monotoned. "Nothing." I said looking back at the flower only for a rose to stand in its place.

I couldn't really process everything that was going on. "Alright! Let's eat some cake!" The senior cut the cake expertly, and handed me the biggest piece. "This is the first time someone has done something like this for me. Thank you." I looked at them with an unknown feeling. "Kira-chan, what's going on? Do you not like cake?" The small senior looked at me with watery eyes.

"I barely even know you people, and yet, you do this for me?" I set the cake down on the table and looked at them with questioning eyes. "Well, you are now officially part of the club. So we thought this could also be a small welcoming party was in order." The Blonde prince said as he took a bite of his cake.

I closed my eyes as I turned around, 'What do I say know?' I crossed my arms over my chest and shut my eyes tightly. "I forgot it was my birthday actually." I ran a hand angrily through my hair, as I became impatient for someone to speak. "What do you mean you forgot it was your birthday?" Haruhi asked. I stayed quiet as I slowly opened my eyes, as I stood in the shadowed part of the room. "I forgot I had one actually." I could feel myself being sucked into the terrifying things that happened on my birthday. "Kira, how?" She asked as she came closer to me. The light of the moon shone through the windows.

All those terrible memories were coming back, the reason why I didn't want to know my birthday, because of all the torture, all those animals, so much blood was lost, I could feel myself losing it. I turned around to look at the windows filled with blue light. "Kira, what's going on with your eyes." I heard Haruhi said as she walked towards me in concern. I shook my head as I extended my hand to her. A burning sensation filled my chest as I lurched forward and fell on my knees as I held my stomach. "Kira!" I heard multiple voices speak, but they were slow, and I then couldn't tell what they were saying.

'I need to get out of here.' I thought as I grabbed my things, and bolted out the door. I reached the gates, and looked at the school, as the cold air caressed my cheeks. Behind the cloudy sky was the moon, and hoping it wouldn't reach me until I got home. I ran at my fastest, and evaded the children in their costumes as they walked the streets with their parents. There were even teens, and noticed that the street's were a little too crowded for my liking, so I went to the roofs.

Without being seen, I ran into an ally and kicked up the walls, I held my bag with my mouth as I used my hands to claw on the walls to help. Then flipping over, I landed with a light thud, grabbed my bag and continued to run forward as I jumped from roof to roof. Out in the distance I could make out a familiar house. "I can see my house." I said as I looked far ahead. I just noticed that it was located on a small hill, and it was rather far away from "civilization". Just then I could see the blue light escape from the clouds, and my ears drew back as I tried to run faster. I could feel the adrenaline and the urge for whatever animal that wanted to take over almost over power me.

Sweat trickled down my face, as cold air was welcomed into my lungs. 'Almost there.' Just as I jumped over one big roof top, the clouds parted and the moon shone brightly. I jumped from the last roof into the trees of the forest, but before I could make it home. I felt the light on my back, as my eyes widened, and a whimper came from my throat. "I'm too late." I hit the wall and fell on the forest floor. In the midsts of trying to get up, the ground didn't feel hard at all, it felt like... soft cotton, and as I looked above me, the large moon was right above me. "It's been roughly 12 years since I had last seen a blue moon." I closed my eyes, as I prepared for the pain. The unquestionable pain to change into an animal every year, on my birthday. That's why I wanted to forget, I needed to forget.

It usually began as if someone were to burn hot coals and drive them into my back, which has occurred to me in training before, so I can relate it to that, but the pain of my bones shifting, my skin, organs, everything changes according to what animal DNA they implanted into me. 'But this time they weren't implanting anything inside me, so how could this be possible? The pain was excruciating, and I didn't know why.'

Then as if the light were alive, it cast over me, and I closed my eyes. I could feel my body being lifted up the ground. I could feel the energy inside me drain completely, and just as I reached the center of the moon, I could no longer feel pain. I could not feel myself change, and as I opened my eyes, light engulfed me, and the sound barrier was broken.

Just as I was being brought down, rain started to pour, and as I felt the ground beneath me on all fours, but before I could look at myself, an unexplainable amount of energy burst through me, and I grabbed my bag with my mouth, and ran up to my house.

I was drenched, drained. Whatever energy I began with was gone. I panted heavily as I made it through the gates of my house. I walked slowly, and my bag fell from my mouth as I began to lose balance. My eyesight started to become blurry, as I made it to the door, I weakly scratched the door, and I had a white paw. Then, a lightning bolt struck, and the last thing that I saw was the shadow of a wolf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Right after Kira left, this is what happened..._

"What...what just happened?" Haruhi turned around to look at her friends. "I don't know, but he did leave this behind." The twins brought up Kira's beanie and blue scarf. "This scarf is actually cashmere, I'm surprised someone like Kira could afford something like this." Said the twins. "More like, how can someone from his social status afford the uniform." Said Kyoya as he walked towards the twins. "Guys, I don't think that's important right now." Haruhi said with a determined face.

"She's right men! But where could Kira have gone?" Asked Tamaki as he looked at the door with curiosity. "That's where he could actually have run to." Kyoya said as he looked at Tamaki. "Then why not bring him his things?" Said the twins with Cheshire like smiles. "They all looked at Kyoya, and he pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

A few moments passed with silence. "Kyoya do you know where Kira lives?" Asked Haruhi with arched brows. Kyoya didn't answer as shock filled the hosts. "Well that's a first. The shadow king can't get information." The twins smiled as Kyoya's nerves were irked, and a dark aura surrounded him and the twins. "I do have his e-mail, and phone number." He said as he whipped out his phone, pressed some numbers and soon were waiting for Kira to answer but..."Kira's not answering." Kyoya said as he pocketed his phone. "Everyone relax, and besides, he was probably acting, right?" Tamaki said sweat dropping .

'I think this is more than a game Tamaki. How can someone forget their birthday? Why did Kira look like that in the first place? He doesn't seem like the type of guy to cosplay, or seem interested in the idea of putting on costumes. Although he did make that cape, I could easily tell if something is hand made, and bought, but he could have gotten it made. No, in such short time, not possible, that handwork in not even a full day's time is not really possible; not even the best seamstresses' can make something that fast. I need to know more about Kira, about this new student.'

"Kyoya?" Haruhi called Kyoya who was thinking intensely. "Hmm?" He answered. "Maybe he was kidding, I mean why would Kira want to forget his birthday right?" Haruhi said pensively. "Well I do hope Honey-sempi doesn't take this too hard, Kira didn't even taste his cake." Both looked at a sulking Honey who was being comforted by his cousin. "I hope Kira-chan's ok." Honey said as he looked at them with tear filled eyes. "He's going to be fine, maybe he wasn't feeling good." Kira said with a smile to Honey. "Or maybe it could have been that us surprising him was too much for him to handle." Tamaki said dramatically.

Everyone looked at the poor idiot with intense stares, and settled again with worried glances. 'Kira's face was nothing like I've would have ever imagined before on a guy like him. What could be going on with him, maybe when we have school on Monday we can find out what's going on.' Thought Mori as he looked at his cousin upset. "Who knew the new student would affect us like this, right Takashi?" Asked Honey without looking at his cousin. "Yeah." Mori responded as he pulled Honey closer to him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Little did these host's know...This wasn't even the beginning..._


	14. The Hosts New Pet

A heartbeat, my heartbeat pounded in my ears. I felt cold, colder than usual.

"_'Kira! You need to wake up!'" _

I heard Rouge and Trinh's faded voices in my subconscious. I opened my eyes, and there was white all around me, my hazy sight same into focus. I sat up, and cringed in pain. As I looked around blood, blood was spilling everywhere, but where did it come from? I felt something cool hit my skin. "Snow?" I looked up at the starry cloud filled sky, as I could see my breath escape. "Kill it!"

I snapped my neck to the voice that was yelling. I stood quickly, but struggled slightly. I felt warm streams of blood trickling down from my body, but before I could do anything men dressed in black hurled towards me. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HARM THEM AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE!" I roared. 'Why did I say that? What's going on?' My body moved on it's own. I ran powerfully and jumped into the air as I felt my body shift into an animal, and tore at each man one by one. I felt sick, I didn't want to kill them, but there was no choice. When I fight, I always prefer to negotiate, than fight, killing makes me feel like a monster, but if that's what I am. 'Then so be it.'

I was hit, stabbed, and shot multiple times, but the instinct to protect something was too great. I shifted back to a human as I heard a voice say. "I've been watching you since you arrived you know. All of my work will not go in vain. You can't find out that I'm behind all of this, so just to be fair, I may just let you die quickly and get this over with. I never knew you were this strong, but I know your weak. I know you're afraid, I know you!" I turned slowly to look at the person but a shot was fired, my eyesight started to blur. "No, it can't be, it can't be." I knew the voice but I couldn't remember who it was. Then instantly, I felt intense pain in my chest. Then something in me sparked.

"Do you really think you've won? This is only going to be one of many, and FEAR IS OF THE ESSENSE!" Yelled as I trust my hands up as a strong gust of wind threw him away and he stopped moving. 'What? How did I do that?' Then I dropped to the floor and coughed up something metallic, in front of me, I saw someone open the door of the house. Looking at him and then the men dead on the floor I hissed. "Back where you began." Some light shimmered, and no men were visible.

My peripheral vision caught one of them running towards the person standing in the doorway. "KYOYA!" I got up with the last of my strength. "I'm not going to make it. 'I"M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!' Echoed inside my head. I heard a click,

Just as I was about to give up, at the last possible second as the shooter was about to shoot I blasted something out of my hand, and the gunman fired, as I jumped in between, blocking whatever bullet he fired from his gun. As I landed hard on the floor, I extended my hand shakily, as I mentally made the man disappear to where I had sent the others, so the people in the house could be safe. Panting hard I tried looking at whoever I said, but with foggy eyes it was no use. Then I heard others gather closer to me. Too weak to stand, I just laid there helpless, I gasped, and choked, as my eyelids felt heavier and heavier. There faces were unidentifiable, their voices muted. I closed my eyes. I heard a voice say...

_"Not Yet..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly, as I stood up from the ground like if I was running from a fire. The sounds of birds echoed around me as I took in my surroundings. My ears could pick up the faint sound of animals and insects. My nose was filled with more scents that I was used to. I looked behind me, and a big fluffy white tail was behind me. "Shit.." I tried inspecting myself and clearly I was some sort of dog. But then my memory of the dream that I had resurfaced. "That was intense." I noticed that I was panting heavily, and my heart beat was accelerated.

I looked at my school bag that was unharmed gladly, but I looked at the door intensely. "I can't get inside the house, great, what am I going to do now?" I sat down, and the movements came naturally. "How is this possible? Maybe it's because of the animal genetics implanted inside my blood, and DNA. Why didn't I think of this before. Great birthday Kira, I wonder how they were taking it, I can lie to them on monday." I felt my heart sink as I thought of lying to them. "They can't be my friends, I mean..Are they? NO!" I stood up and growled as I paced around.

"They're only playing with you Kira, they don't know what true friendship is...but they knew my birthday...that must mean something right? Kira, you need to distract yourself. Maybe this new form could be a relief from everything." I lifted up a paw and looked at it. "What ever animal I am, I sure am not cold." I shook my body, and walked towards the door as I hid my bad in some shrubbery. "Glad my bag is almost everything proof, now let's see where these...legs can take me."

I walked outside my house, and decided to roam around just a little bit. The cool concrete on my paws, it seemed relaxing. "It's saturday today, the streets might be filled with people, or it could not, who knows." It was a very different perspective from where I was standing, but I wasn't as small as I thought I was. 'What time is it? I looked at the sun filled sky, and my eyesight didn't hurt. I need to look at a clock..Clock...Clock...Clock! Ouran!" I turned around and ran towards Ouran.

'Glad it's a saturday, no one should be at school, right?' I could see the pink school ahead of me, but not the clock tower. 'What time is it?!' I ran through the security by the gates, and there were students around the school. 'Could they be cleaning up from yesterday?' I was paced with my running, the school was filled with trees to the brim, and I couldn't see the tower.

'If I can't find tell what time it is, I won't be able to calculate when I will be able to turn back into a human." "Over there! Catch it!" I looked back and there were men running, and also in go karts trying to catch me. 'Lucky for me, I'm just warming up.' I sprinted pretty quickly losing them behind me. I ran past a lot of students, avoiding bumping into them pretty easily. Although I was avoiding them, there was a lot of commotion. "It's a wolf!" One of them yelled. 'Wolf? I'm a wolf?' I thought puzzled.

"Everyone move out of this area now! This is a dangerous animal!" Everyone started to move away in havoc and panic. 'Great look what I've caused now.' I swear, these people do have a good security system, but I'm still wondering why they need me.' I ran quicker. My lungs swallowing up air in big amounts. 'Almost there.' But then there was a student in front of me who looked at me with fear. I could tell she was about to scream, and behind me was the security. I was in the middle of the school yard. I ran past her, and continued to run.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Third Person POV**_

"Hey what's going on?" Tamaki said coming out from inside the school with the host club. "There is a wolf running around the school, and there trying to catch it, but it's really fast." Said one of the male students. "Dog? Here at Ouran? That's not possible, white wolf's haven't been seen for the past 200 years. What...what exactly does it look like?" Asked Kyoya as he walked up to the student. "It's really big, and white, almost looks like a hybrid." Said the student. Kyoya zoned out as he looked at the student. 'Avenyard Akane, father is minister of the European ministry, and mother owns one of the best tea companies in the Asian subcontinent. Took father's last name, and mother gave the first. First year, class 1-B.' Kyoya analyzed the student, as he couldn't care less with the animal he was talking about. "Where is the dog?" Asked the twins antsy to see it. "It's coming in our direction supposedly, that's what my friend said." Akane said as he closed his cell phone.

They heard rustling by the bushes and they stayed quiet. "What's going on?" Haruhi came out with Mori and Honey from inside, and the twins, Tamaki, and Akane 'Shhd' them. Haruhi sweat dropped, as she looked where the guys were looking. Out from the bushes came Kira, but as she was going to run ahead, they blocked her, and was quickly surrounded.

Kira then looked at the Host Club and stopped for a moment as they looked at her, but just as she was going to escape, they got her around the neck with a rope. Kira bared her teeth and tried to get out of the rope. "We can't let this one go, it's too wild!" Said one of them as they got out a gun. "There going to shoot it! We have to do something!" Yelled Tamaki. "There is nothing you can't do, Souh, let them kill it." Said Akane.

"No." Tamaki ran to protect the wolf that they were about to shoot. "Stop! I won't allow it! Killing an innocent animal is petty crime!" Tamaki held his hands out to prevent the guard that was going to shoot. "Get out of the way, that animal has no control!" Said one of the guards. But Kira was looking at Tamaki with surprise. She would have never thought that he would ever do something like that. "Yeah, did it hurt anyone?" Asked the twins. "N..no not exactly, but we couldn't risk anything." Said one of the guards. "Well, then that doesn't mean you should end it's life." Said Haruhi.

"Yeah! And that's not fair, you were going to hurt an innocent doggy." Said Honey cutely. "I do believe that if it didn't hurt anyone, and if you did in fact end it's life, that would accuse you of animal abuse, and could result in petty crime if I do say so myself." Said Kyoya as he stood next to his friends. 'I would have never thought they would ever defend me.' Thought Kira as she looked at the Host club with awe.

"Gotcha!" The Host club heard a yelp, and growling from behind them as they looked. Kira was trying to get the muzzle off of her as she was jumping, and moving violently to get that thing off, and not to go inside the van they had brought. "Where are you taking him?" Asked Tamaki. "To the shelter where it belongs!" They shoved Kira inside, and the van speed away as the Host club tried stopping it. "What are we going to do now Boss?" Asked the twins. "Follow that van Men!" Tamaki pointed and they all went inside Tamaki's limo. "Hurry! And follow that Van!" The limo driver hit the gas, and drove to follow the van holding Kira inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Why? WHY!' I hit the wall of the van with my tail, as I lied down with my head resting on my two paws. 'I guess I have no choice but to cooperate with them, I don't want unnecessary force.' I closed my eyes until I felt the vehicle stop. "Be careful, the animal inside is very violent, don't want you to get hurt." I heard once voice say. "Don't worry, if it shows one sign of aggression, I'll just tranquilize it." Said another voice.

'Just as I thought, here we go Kira, just have to see a clock.' I sat up patiently waiting for the door to open. "Ready..." The door opened and the men were quiet, and had intense stares in there eyes. "It's not attacking, are you sure it's violent?" Asked the man in a dog protection suit." "Yes...I..I don't know why it's all calm all of the sudden." He said puzzled. I walked towards them and got off of the truck, then sat down, so they could escort me to wherever they needed me to. 'I need to think of something quick.' I thought as I sat there. "It looks trained." One of the men said in shock. "Yeah, and it's a beautiful dog too, never seen a pure breed before."

One of them said. "How do you know it's a pure breed?" Asked the guard. "It's not a mix because it has no other characteristics of any other dog breed, it almost looks like a wolf if I didn't know any better. We'll run some tests, and if they do come out all positive for pure breed, this one will make a lot more money than most of the dogs here combined." The man in the suit grabbed the rope holding me, hesitant at first, but I made sure that I didn't make him nervous, and did everything possible to make sure I he didn't do anything violent.

He noticed how productive I was being and didn't hold on to the leash that hard more. He had me very close to the shelter, probably because they were probably scarred of how I would react. Before we even entered the building, the sheer loudness of dogs was overwhelming. I didn't want to know what they were trying to say, but it was inevitable.

"Get me out of here!" "Run! Escape when you have a chance!" I held my head down, and whimpered as I couldn't get their voices out of my head. "Don't worry we'll take good care of you." The man who had my leash said as his voice was muffled with the face protector he had around his head. I walked besides the man, and as we turned a corner, he took his head protection mask off, and set it off on a hook. "You deserve to be where there is more space. I'll put you where the puppies are, you don't even seem that violent like they described you at all." He kneeled and scratched the back of my ears. 'That feels surprisingly good.' I thought as I leaned in for him to scratch some more.

"Tetsubuya, where did you catch that one? Look at that beauty!" I looked at the man and sat on the floor as the man stopped to talk to the man who called him. "Hey Kenzo, it's been a long time since you've had the day shift, what brings you here man?" Both men greeted each other, and soon the man seemed to have forgotten me. I paid no attention to what they were doing, just trying to remember where I entered from to escape. "It's a girl for sure." I heard one of them say. "Yeah, but it looks like a male, we have to see one way or another, that coat is really thick to tell. "Here girl." "Here boy." They said at the same time. I looked at them bored. 'Are they really doing this?' Just then I saw a dog behind them, very aggressive and silent behind them. "I growled and put my paws in front of me as the hairs on my back stood up. "Woah, what's going on? I thought you said this one was friendly." Said Kenszo. "Yeah, I could have sworn..."

"This is for killing my brother!" The large dog charged towards them in rage. I charged forward as well, but the look on the men's faces when I ran towards them was almost like if they were seeing their life flash before them. They fell to the floor and hugged each other, and I jumped over them as I protected them from the raging dog. "What are you doing? You can't be on there side, you're a dog!" He barked as he bared his fangs. The dogs around us began to bark louder and began to claw at the barbed wire fence that was separating them from us. I stood and looked at the German Shepherd. "You can't be on there side, there monsters, they take, and don't realize the pain they cause, humans don't see the truth, they never realize until something precious is taken away from then, until that happens. Humans will not change." I could hear him starting to break down and whimper. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He growled.

I walked over to him slowly, and he tensed up, the hair on the back stood up, his ears were pulled back, and showed his teeth. "What kind of dog are you?" I didn't answer, I didn't think I needed to speak, I felt that all I needed to do was comfort the dog. He started to breath smoothly and his face softened and lowered his body into a crouch. "I can tell you have been though much in your life, but the last thing your brother would have wanted, was for you to lose your life because of your selfishness. Live for your brother, live up to his name, to his spirit, and know that you'll be alright." I put my head on top of his and he whimpered. "Thank you Ryuu." The dog said.

'Ryuu?' "Who is this Ryuu you speak of?" I asked him as I stood straight and backed up from him. "You are our guardian, for all animal, and human kind. You have opened my eyes, and I beg for forgiveness." He bowed and I looked around as all of the dogs did the same thing. "I am not who you speak of, stand all of you, please." I didn't know what was going on, but I walked to the German Shepherd. "Be safe from know on, and sleep." I smiled and I could see a sparkle in his eyes, as he walked to his open kennel and his eyes fluttered shut.

I turned around and walked towards the men who were standing with open mouths. I sat in front of them, and waited for them to take me where ever they needed me to. "You saved us from him?! Tetsubuya, that one was the most violent out of our dogs here in the pound, and this one not only saved us, but calmed him down." Both men looked at each other but Tetsubuya looked at me with a strange glare. "Kenzo, is that a dog tag on it's neck that I see?" Tetsubuya said as he kneeled down and in my fur, took out my pendant that was around my neck. Something in me was triggered as I growled and backed up. "Alright, now boy, I just want to see what you have around your neck." I stayed still this time, but he couldn't find anything. "Strange, I thought I saw you had a collar of some sort. Must have been my imagination."

"Alright boy, let's get you to your own kennel." He started to walk and then I heard come commotion. "He's got to be here!" There was a loud male voice coming in our direction. "What could be going on? Sorry boy, I'm going to have to leave you here. Stay...staaayyy..good boy." He motioned and I looked at him like he was an idiot. 'So this is how dogs feel like, man, no wonder they get bored easily.' I looked around me, and lied down as the man ran and turned a corner. 'I wonder who's causing all of that commotion.' I put my head on my paws, and yawned.

"We own him now!" Said two voices. "Please pardon these idiots." Said a female voice. I couldn't focus with the all the dogs barking like crazy. Then around the corner came rushing a blonde, then two red heads, a small little boy, a cross dressing girl, a scandalous eyeglass wearing demon, and a silent poker faced giant tumbled in. I picked up my head as I made eye contact with all of them. "There he is!" Said the tall blonde.

I sat up quickly and waited on what their next move. The small blonde stood up and walked towards me with his tall companion behind him. He stood in front of me and smiled as he was about to pat me on the head. "Mitsukuni." The tall one stopped him, and the tall one analyzed me, thinking I was going to bite. He then put his hand on my head and patted me softly, I panted and the small blonde laughed as he scratched behind my ears. "Well it seems like you two have gotten acquainted." The one with the glasses came in my direction, and kneeled down next to me. "It's your height now Kyo-chan!" Beamed the small blonde.

"Yes, it's quite a big dog." Said the four eyes as he looked at me with no interest and stood right back up. "Tamaki, let's get this over with, we don't have all day, we have to go back to school." Said the one with the glasses. "Alright Kyoya, now let me see him." The violet eyed blonde walked in my direction. "Honey-sempi, why don't you and Mori-sempi go look for something more appropriate for my new dog!" "WHAT!" Everyone including me yelled. "Well I am King of the Host Club." He said elegantly. "We all pitched in to do this Tamaki." Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah boss, don't think you can just declare him yours." Said the ginger twins. 'They can't be serious, they bought me? They bought me!' I said mad. "Besides sempi, your not being fair, and I was the one who told the driver where to go to the community shelter." Said the girl in boy clothing. "Yeah Tama-chan!" Said the small blonde. "Well let's get going." Said the twins as they pulled the rope on my neck a little to hard, so I growled and shook myself out of the rope. "It's rope came off!" Yelled the twins, the tall blonde, the small blonde, and the girl. I rolled my eyes as I lied down on the floor. "It's not doing anything." Said the blonde. "Since you're here why not do a checkup while all of you youngsters are at it?" Said one of the men that I saw earlier.

My heart started to pound and didn't want to deal with anything of that sort, but animal physicals were different, right... Right? They weren't going to implant something inside me, and take away my blood right?' I walked inside the room, and the whole physical examination went smoothly, nothing bad. "So it's a girl, and you have got yourself a wolf my young men, and lady." Said the vet.

"A wolf?" They all said confused. "Yeah, that's what you guys have." The vet placed his stethoscope on his neck, and patted me on the back. "Other than that information, you have a healthy dog, nothing is wrong. I would almost think it's trained too. I have never worked with a dog much less a wolf with such ease." He looked at me and smiled. "You are free to go..." He looked at me and then to the group of teens. "What's her name? Have you found out what to call her?"

They shook their heads and the vet laughed. "Well, I hope you find one soon, until then.." He patted my head, and I jumped from the bed onto the floor. "Make sure you have fun with your new pet, this is going to be a big responsibility on all of you." He said seriously, but then smiled kindly as we walked out the door.

"Well, that means we have to take you to school.." Said the only girl in the group. "But we can't have you without a leash!" Said the tall blonde. "Or treats!" Said the small one. "Or toys." said the twins. "I believe men we have some shopping to do." We walked outside in a rush and there was a limo waiting for us. 'Are we going in that?' I thought as I stopped a few feet away from the door. "Come on! It's ok!" The small boy got out of the car and scratched my cheeks gently. "It's going to be fine."

The first thing I smelled as I placed my snout inside was they heavy scents of the hosts. 'Woah, that's a lot of cologne.' I shook slightly and stepped inside, and the limo was quite spacious enough for me to lie in the middle of the limo. I just sat the farthest away from them, and put my head on my paws.

"Have any of you thought of a name?" Asked Haruhi. "No..what kind of name would fit her?" Asked the twins. "Have you guys noticed that she has the same eye color as Kira?" Asked Tamaki. They all looked at Tamaki then at me, and I lifted my head. 'What are they going to think?' "Yeah, now that you think about it, I haven't seen Kira today." Said the first twin that had the hair parted to the left. "Yeah, now that you mention it Kaoru, where is Kira?" Said the twin to the right with the hair parted to the right. "Kyoya call Kira, tell him we need him." The tall blonde ordered the guy with the glasses and he whipped out his phone.

I heard it ring. "He's not answering." He said with a glare on his glasses. "I do hope he's ok." Said the girl. The road became quiet, and the group didn't say anything. 'They are really worried about me, I'm... sorry.' I whimpered and the tallest one out of the group patted my head with his long arms. "Why not name it after Kira?" Said the small blonde. "I think that's a good idea sempi! But having two Kira's is going to be confusing, isn't it?" Asked the brunette. "Ki." The tall silent one spoke and I looked at him. "Ki?" They all questioned.

I barked. "Ki it is!" Said the blonde prince. The limo started to slow down and the violet eyes blonde displayed stars. "Let's go!" They all went out of the car and I trailed behind them. We were in the most busiest part of all Bunkyo, the fashion district. I looked at the store that the host club was going in. "Clearly they will never understand the both us us right Ki?" The brunette looked at me with a sour face, and if I were back to my normal self, we would have the same expression. "Come on Haruhi!" Said the tall blonde.

"Come on Ki, hopefully they don't take too long, I need to go back to school, and then finish studying at home." She walked on ahead and I followed her. I entered the lavish pet store, and in front of me was the most expensive looking piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my life. "Let's do this men! Find all of the appropriate things for our my pet!" "Hey, she's not just yours you know boss." Said the twins at the same time. "We'll settle this once we go back to school." The tall blonde said with a slight frown. "Why..if it isn't my darling little girls!" I heard a female voice farther into the large store. "It' our mother." The twins said darkly. "This wouldn't be your store now would it Hikaru and Kaoru?" Asked the brunette. "Where else are we going to buy our new dog come quality stuff?" said the twins with arched brows. "Figures." The brunette said with slanted eyes and sweat dropped.

"Oh my! What do we have here!" The woman with short hair and auburn eyes tore through the twins and came in my direction. I tilted my head slightly at the woman in front of me. "My! What a beautiful dog you have, who's is it?" She said as she petted me quite lovingly. "Mine." Said all at the same time. "My, well it seems like you all have some settling to do, in the meantime why don't all of you take what you want, Hikaru and Kaoru you know what to do, or is it Kaoru and Hikaru? Oh dear.." "Ugghh mom.." The twins rolled there eyes and went deeper into the store. She looked at them with furrowed brows, but I saw in her eyes that she knew them, she could tell them apart, she then looked at me as she pinched my cheeks. "Now as for you beautiful, what's your name?" "Ki." Said Tamaki. "Oh what a pretty name, odd, but pretty. What inspired you to name it like that." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "We were inspired by a friend." Said the one with the glasses. "Oh?!" She was about to ask another question but a woman called for her. "Yuzuha darling I need you to fit my precious little Abe here, would you mind?" I looked at the young woman and she looked at me with wide eyes. "My what a beautiful dog you have here." She smiled and looked back at the woman who they called Yuzuha. "Well of course. Alright you feisty bunch you, I'll take my leave, and I'll be planning on seeing you again." She rubbed my cheeks and kissed me on the top of my head.

'Never knew dogs would get so much attention from anyone before.' I thought as I tried wiping off the lipstick from my head. "So are you going to follow us or not?" Asked the twins as they held each other closely. "Let's go girl, you need to pick out what you like." said the twins. I pulled back my ears, I don't want to shop, I need to know the time.' I walked towards them and where they decided to take me, was full of dog houses, beds, clothes, snacks, everything a pet could ever be given and more.

"I didn't know your mother did animal lines, when did she start?" Asked the tall blonde.

"Our mother just started with this new brand of animal clothing, she wanted to experiment." Said the one to the left. "Then when she did, it was apparently a good idea, and with that she started with this store." Said the one to the left. "Hitachiin Pet Fashion Galore!" Both said at the same time. "Oh.." Said the two blondes and brunette. "Now, before we start with anything. Let's start with picking out the food." Said the one with the glasses.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_A few hours later…_

I had about enough with everything, tasting, trying on clothing, shoes, I sat in a corner trying to get a break from the group. 'The last thing I wanted was to be owned by a rich kid, now I belong to a whole group of snobby rich kids. That' great just great. I don't want to be here, I need to get out!' I turned on my side and closed my eyes. "Ki is really different as well, she reminds me a whole lot of Kira-chan, could it be possible that this could be his dog?" Asked the small blonde.

"I don't know sempi, but I just remember once him talking about having a dog." Said the smart one. "Well, if it was Kira's, he needs to pay more attention to his pets." Said the Blonde. "Maybe that' why we can't find Kira, maybe it's because Kira's trying to find his dog!" Said the small brunette. I stood up and realized that this could be my chance to escape. I stood up and every time they said my name, I barked and wagged my tail. I quickly got their attention. "What is it girl?" Asked the tall blonde. I had to get out the door, so I walked to the front door and scratched the door. "Oh sorry Ki, we can't let you outside just yet, we need to get you fitted for your collar. 'Clearly they didn't understand that I wanted them to know that I was my own owner.'

I sighed heavily and plopped on the floor defeated. "Ki sure doesn't like this." Said the small one. "Well, they did say she's a wolf sempi, but I have seen wolves in zoo's back when I've visited America, and their wild. But it' hard to believe Ki is one." Said the smart one. "You're right, wolves are supposed to be wild, untamed, bloodthirsty, but Ki is just the opposite. Whoever trained him must be really good with animals." Said the brunette as she walked towards me. "Do you think she knows any tricks?" She said as she stood over me, while I looked at her. 'I...am not going to do tricks...'

"Ki roll over." She commanded with a slight blush. 'Shit...I'm going to have to do tricks.' I was already lying down so I just rolled over. "Woah!" The boys came in my direction fascinated. "Ki, shake my hand." Said the smart one. I lifted my paw to him, and he shook it. "Interesting." He said quite amused.

"What's all the commotion about?" Asked the twins. "Ki can do tricks." Said the smiling blonde. "Ki sit." Said the one to the left. "Stay still." Said the one to the right. The placed something on my neck that was quite heavy. "Look in the mirror." Both said with a smug look on their faces. I quirked up an eyebrow and walked to the full body mirror that was in the corner. I looked at myself and marveled on what they had put on my neck. It was the same collar that I saw in the front of the store. "We looked at Ki stare at this collar when she entered the store." Said the twin with the lower pitch.

"So why not give her what she saw, at least she has good taste." Said the twin with the higher pitch. "Is it real diamonds?" asked the smart one. "Of course it is, our mother wouldn't do such a thing and make it out of that fake commoner shit." Said the twins angrily. "And besides, she told us that this collar was suited just for Ki." Said the twin with the higher pitch. "And so she gave it to us just for her." said the twin with the lower pitch.

"Well, I guess that's everything. Mam, please send all of this to...Who's going to keep the dog?" Asked the smart one. "I'll keep Ki, we bought her all of this stuff." Said the twins. "We all bought her." Said everyone except the twins. They started to argue except for the tall serious one, the smart four eyes, and the small brunette. "I have no interest for this animal you can do whatever you like with it, I have priorities to handle that are much more important." Said the brunette. The tall one looked at me and thought of something. "Let her decide." The arguing stopped and they all agreed.

"Come on Ki, come to daddy." said the tall blonde. I just sat there and looked at them like if they were stupid. It was like this for 5 minutes and they gave up. "Ki, won't pick any one of us, what are we going to do now?" "I need to get going now if all of you don't mind, I'll take her." I looked at the person who wanted to keep me. 'Out of all the people here..why?'


	15. Recruit

"Send all of these to the Ootori estate please. I'll take that from you." He took a black leather leash from one of the twins, and tied it to my collar. "We will see you on Monday, and if anything clears up with the rest of you, make sure to notify me." He pulled on my leash and I had to follow. A black limo was already waiting for us, and we both went inside the car. I sat on the farthest side of the limo away from him.

He was looking straight at me and I looked at him as well. "I really don't care about you, I just wanted to get away from those dimwits. Although you are interesting, I have never seen a wolf before, and now one's in front of me. I do favor cat's more than dogs, and you're not an exception." His cell phone rang and he answered. I looked through the window and noticed that we were not heading to school. "Yes father I'm on my way home." 'Home?' We're going to his home.' I thought as 20 more minutes passed. 'He's such an ass, maybe I'll trash his one gets on my nerves more than those twins.' I thought as I eyed this dark distant person of a human being.

"Come on." He walked out and sighed as I followed. 'There has to be a clock inside his house, once I know, I bolt. I said I didn't want to belong with these type of people, and now look at me, a bitch, and following behind people like him.' I sneered and didn't pay attention on where I was going so I stumbled into the four eyes. He looked at me and only glanced with annoyance.

"Good to have you back master." Said the servants. They looked at me and they smiled warmly. When I arrived, I didn't notice the sheer size of his house, it was totally huge, and I have never seen anyone own something like this before. 'Why do people need to live in such extravagant houses in the first place? I wonder how everyone else's home is like.' I followed the four eyes up the stairs and entered his home. I took in the scent of strong disinfectant, with a slight whiff of food, and a hint of lilac in the air. "Kyoya, what's this?!" I saw him cringe slightly as his father came down from a set of set of stairs. "Father it's nice to see you." 'Kyoya, can I truly call him by his name? Well I can't speak though, but I guess it's been long enough.

He also seems afraid of his father, I wonder why.' I wondered "I do hope that animal doesn't belong to you." His father said coldly. "No, it belongs to one of my friends at school." Kyoya said coolly. I looked at him and wondered probably if he was going to say Tamaki. "The new transfer student, Kira Alexander, he wanted me to watch her. This is Ki by the way." I looked at him shocked.

"Hmm. I have never seen a dog with such a beautiful white coat, and vivid blue eyes like that before. Ki come here." I blinked and quickly went to the man with beady black eyes under his glasses. "Sit." I sat. "Shake." I extended my paw. "It seems like your student did a good job in training her." His father said without emotion, and then walked away with his hands behind his back and walked passed Kyoya out the door. "Come on." The four eyes stormed off and I followed him down a long hallway turned a few corners, and entered a large room.

He shrugged off his leather coat, took off his scarf, and set it on a rack close to the door. His room was as well as overly big for someone like him, but I guess I can see why one would like something nice if they were to have money. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat down on a large couch. "I wonder if what I said was true. If you really belong to Kira, you most certainly act like him, so the saying must be true. Pets resemble their masters." He reached for his laptop and began some work.

I looked at the fireplace and the burning sound of kindling. I walked up to it and sat by the fireplace. 'I need to know what the time is, so far I didn't even see a grand clock in this house.' I sighed and sat there with my head on my paws. There is a little bit of light outside, it could be around 3 in the afternoon, his window's show a good view of his garden outside. I'll take a nap in the meantime…' I closed my eyes and slipped into pitch darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt a soft hand touch my head and I jerked my head up as I looked at the person who it was. 'Kyoya.' He smiled, and he changed his clothes, I could smell the toothpaste from his mouth, and his hair was slightly damp. "Good night Ki." He scratched the back of my ears. "Maybe having a dog won't be such a bad idea after all." I have never seen him smile that brilliantly before. I wagged my tail and he nuzzled my head. "I won't let anything happen to you." I could feel tears on my fur and when he stood his face was hidden with his hair. "Good night." He said and walked to his staircase.

"Oh I almost forgot..." He paused and then his head jerked sideways as blood spilled out of his head. I hitched my breath as my eyes constricted and looked at the window that had the bullet break through it. "KYOYA!" I yelled and got up to tend him. My body shifted and his body was limp.

"NO!" I held his head and tried to heal him but it wouldn't work. My emotions were everywhere. "How could this happen?!" I set his body down and looked at the broken window and with rage I looked at the person who had the gun in his hand. I charged towards him with all my power, breaking the window. "YOU!" I attacked him with all the force I had. When I threw him up in the air and punched him down to crater the floor, and his mask broke.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled back my hand but as his mask fell off of his face, just glancing at him, my anger subsided and looked at the redhead, his lava red eyes . I backed away as I let his collar go, meanwhile he hit his head on the floor. "Rin?!" His bloody face, his broken jaw, I caused it. He sat up with regretful looking eyes. "Kira." He whispered. "Rin! Why are you doing this?" I asked as my eyes grew hot. "Kira, you need to get out of here." As I blinked we were in close proximity and he pressed a button on his suit and my body started to move on its own. I blinked, and the location changed and it was an old warehouse on fire, and bodies lied on the floor.

"GO! I'll keep them distracted!" I blinked again, and I was on a boat looking at the building I just escaped from. 'What's going on?' I felt dread for my brother.

"We have to do back!" I pleaded the driver. "I have strict orders not to agent Kira." The man driving the speed boat. "I don't care! That's my brother in there! Are you just going to let him die?!" I felt so much anger in my life." I looked back at the warehouse, then just as I was about to swim over there, the building exploded into a fiery inferno. I looked at it with wide eyes as flames burst through the windows.

"RRRIIIINNN!" I could feel the tears running down my face as my best friend and "brother" would not come back home after this mission. Then I felt like if I was falling, everything turned black and I was no longer crying. I could see a light below me. As I touched the ground it was an unknown surrounding, and snow covered the ground like a blanket. I heard footsteps and I stepped into the shadows.

It was a woman who carried a basket and was dressed in a tattered kimono. Although she might have had torn clothing, she was probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. Then a small cry of a baby was heard on the quiet street.

"Hush my child, I have no time left to spare my love." I peeked over at the woman with star kissed silver hair. I looked at her remove something from her neck and tie it on the baby's little wrist. "I wish I could be with you my precious little girl, but I can't, not in this form." I saw her pick up the child. It had black hair unlike the mother.

The mother streamed tears and kissed the child on the forehead. The little baby now was sound asleep, "I can only give you protection my little one." She held the little baby's hand with whatever she put on the child's hand. She then pressed her lips to it and began to whisper words I couldn't understand.

At that moment, light shone from her lips, and the child began to glow as her hair started to slowly change into a pure white color. "We found you at last…Akemi." I looked behind me and there were two men. Both had black hair but I couldn't see their eyes. "You couldn't get away from us you know. To bad you regained your memory, I would have never thought giving birth would make you regain your memories." Said the first one. "You tried so hard, but we know that you know what you are, and who we are, that little daughter of yours isn't going to go anywhere." said the second one. I looked at the woman and she wasn't moving. "Akemi, your days here on earth are going to be no more." One of them took out a gun and was about to fire. I tried to stop them but I couldn't move. "Good bye...your highness."

He fired, and just as he fired the woman kissed the baby's hand and looked in my direction with tears streaming down her eyes. That woman...her eyes... Then the bullet reached her chest and she looked straight at me with the most intense stare I have ever witnessed. Although she didn't bleed, she glowed and her hand was holding the child. "I will always be with you..." Escaped her lips as she was fading away. "My child..."

Then the baby's hair changed from full white, but faded to black as the woman was no longer there. I stayed there immobile, paralyzed, and speechless.

"Take the child, she'll be useful to us." I saw one of the men take the child in the basket and leave. Unexplainable tears streamed down my expressionless face, as I clenched my chest, and screamed.

I opened my eyes and jolted up. I looked around and there was the Ootori calmly typing away on his laptop as moonlight softly crept inside through the windows. 'What was all of that? Was it really a dream?' I relaxed, but then thought of what happened in my dream. I walked up to him and got on the couch as I was only a few inches away from him. I could smell shampoo, and his hair was slightly damp with a towel over his head. "It's already 11:27, I can't help you right now Ki, go away." I looked at his computer and there was an electronic clock on his screen.

Right there was the thing that I needed to see the most. 'I can turn back now!' But something caught my eye, on his computer screen was me. Information about me..'What the hell is he thinking?! Why is he looking me up?' I looked at him one more time as the glare of his computer screen was on his glasses. "Get off you stupid dog." He looked at me and pointed to the floor. I obeyed, but a dark aura surrounded me.

'Could he be the enemy? Is he the one that's planning these attacks? Does he know about me, and if he does, do I have to erase his memories? But it doesn't look like he's doing any damage. Maybe this is how he knows so much about people, he looks them up. I have to keep an eye on him, but I don't have anything he can use against me really. Wait..I don't know why I dreamt of this douche. He doesn't come close to the Kyoya that I had dreamed of, and why was I dreaming about him in the first place?' I walked away and looked at the window, to be on the safe side. As I scanned the area, I couldn't see anything abnormal. 'If anything were to happen, this bullet proof glass could stop an AK-47.' I thought as I placed my paw on the window.

I walked passed him and went out of the room. 'I need to get out of here.' I managed to go to the front door, and it was locked. 'Shit how am I supposed to get out now?' I searched everywhere, and I managed to find a door leading outside. It seemed like it was the backyard pavilion. I noticed that I had still the leash on me so I grabbed it with my mouth gently, not to damage it, and then I tried to go around. Luckily it was rather dark outside so I couldn't be seen easily. Right in front of me was the gates and I bolted through them. I turned a left and ran home in a hurry. I felt so relieved that I no longer was there, but a question burned into my head. 'Was that my mother?' I ran double the speed than in my human form, but I still ran quicker than the average pro Olympic athletes.

In about 15 minutes I found my way home, and panted heavily. 'Alright Kira, it's time." I closed my eyes, and a strong chilling breeze combed through my fur. I focused on my breathing, and concentrated on shifting back. My bones moved, shifted without pain, I felt my fur shed away, I was being removed from the beast, and back into my normal self. I stood and looked at my hands and feet with relief. I then searched for my school bag and opened the door to my house.

"Finally sweet freedom, I think this is how it feels to miss home." I closed the door and walked towards my room. "I don't think this is going to be easy, I need to think about what's going to happen when Kyoya finds out that I escaped." I looked at my uniform, and looked at the leash and collar still on my neck. I touched it with my hand and thought of the host club. "They weren't being nice to me, it was only the animal that they cared about." I took off the thick diamond collar and walked to my room as I set it next to my computer.

"Among other expensive things, it seems like no harm was inflicted on this uniform, unlike the other one." I cringed at the expensive uniform that I destroyed. Trying to distress myself from what happened today I wanted to relax. "I could use a shower right about now." I shrugged off the blazer and set it on the chair, and my school bag next to the chair in my bedroom.

I entered the luxurious white tiled, elegant bathroom, and turned on the shower head to a nice lukewarm water. I searched the closet inside the bathroom for a robe and put it on the hanger next to the shower. Then I took off my clothes, and sighed in relief as I took off the overly tight bandages covering my chest. "I wish I didn't have boobs at all, for all the exercising I have done all my life, my boobs could have gotten at least a bit smaller." I huffed and walked inside the shower.

I lathered the berry smelling shampoo and scrubbed my scalp. I finished and put my robe on and walked to my bedroom. This whole time I could not stop getting that woman from my dream out of my head. "Who was she? Could it be possible for her to be my mother? But...I'm so confused." I sat down and looked at the beautiful landscape through the large windows.

"I don't think I have clean p.j's in my bag. But I don't want to get anything from inside there." I said through clenched teeth. "I don't think I have a choice." I sighed and opened the paper screen and low and behold an untouched closet. Now that I thought about it, I loved how the white tiles reflected and shimmered when the light turned on automatically when I were to open the screen. The room was a nice white color itself with a few small pink accents like the chandelier that hung above the closet. Though at the center of the closet was an elegant black leather ottoman that sat approximately 8 people so it was pretty big.

Going to the very back of the closet, I found an unused space and put my clothes that I had packed on its rack. I cringed at the small amount clothes, the rack wasn't even full, the shelf of shoes only had 4 pairs, and the drawers next to the clothes had nothing besides my collection of beanies and some scarves. "I don't need to buy anything now, but man I really didn't have anything." I said as I eyed my clothing, now looking back, I looked at all the untouched things that I was given. Then something caught my eye. "I've never noticed that before, maybe because I've never been this deep into my closet." I said as I look a small screen that was on the wall next to a table adorned with some hydrangeas hiding it from view.

Inspecting it, I noticed the same symbol from my quartz engraved pendant on the screen. Pressing a small button in the middle of the silver tablet on the wall, a male voice I recognized the English speaking voice. "Initiating W.I.L.B.U.R. (World Intellectual Binding compUteR) sequence. Welcome Miss. Kira, I was waiting when you would initiate me." I gasped. "Will! I didn't know you were programmed here." I couldn't have been happier. "Yes Mam, the general thought it would be nice to install me here since you were the one who invented me." His voice was suave and flattered.

"I still can't believe you're here, wait...does that mean that my bionic form of you is here as well?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, everything is in your facility underground." He said informatively. "Sweet relief." I sighed as I looked at the small screen. "I'm going to need your help Will." I said thinking about the hosts. "That's what I'm here for Ms. Alexander." He said. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked. "They're not going to find out, not going to be even close." I mumbled. "Ms. Alexander, I am aware of your business and mission here, and I will do anything, and make sure that your mission goes well." He assured me.

"That's what I like to hear Will. Thank you as well, you're the only one that I can trust." I told him as I walked to the middle of the room and sat in the chair. "It seems like yesterday was your birthday...how did you take that?" he asked. I narrowed my brows as I folded my hands on my lap. "Yes, well among other things, any news on anything related to the rebellion?" I asked trying to set my mind on something else. "Analyzing data...Nothing as of now it seems like there trying to keep a low profile as of now." "Seems like the program is running smoothly then I suppose, nothing out of the ordinary as of now." I said standing up.

"Alright then, I am going to try to find some decent comfortable pajamas I can sleep in." I said as I looked around. "Ms. Alexander. You are aware that you have more things here in this room than just clothes and shoes. Correct?" I raised a brow. "What do you mean more?" I said taking a nice pair of cotton pants from the men's section of my room, and I put on one of my clean white t-shirts. "Well if you sit like you were just know on the chair, I could show you the rest of the things you were given." He told me. "Alright." I swallowed deeply and sat right back down where I was.

As soon as I sat down all of the shelves rotated to display accessories, more drawers, and next to me two long shelves appeared going vertically down the closet one looked like it was thicker than the other. Me having to be in the middle separating the two shelves that had come up from the floor. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm slightly excited." I put my hands behind my back and smiled slightly. I walked over to look at one of the shelves to my right, and I see makeup, a ton of makeup, and brand names to be correct.

I scrunch up my nose in response and walk over to the other shelf, as it displayed a large vanity and the back a mirror. "So, what do you think?" Will asked. "It seems like a little too much." I tell him as I look at my new collection of sunglasses, purses, jewelry, all a girl or guy could ever think of. "Shall I put this back?" "Yes please, now I am going to put on my p.j's and go to sleep Will. I will see you in the morning then." I said as I walked out of the closet. "Good night Ms. Alexander."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Morning...**

I opened my eyes as I looked at the clock next to my bed. "11:00" I woke up for the first time late. I stretched and looked at my window. "It's fairly cloudy outside, who knew it would get this dramatic here in weather change." I said getting out of bed. "Well it is November, and winter is just around the corner." I heard Will's voice in my room. "Are you programmed to be around the house Will?" I asked as I walked towards the window. "Yes, now that you have programmed me, I am available everywhere the house."

"Good, now today we are going to have a busy schedule. Once I am done with breakfast, we commence." I said with authority. "Yes mam." He responded eloquently. I walked passed my desk as the glimmer of the diamond collar caught my eyes. "I need to explain to them that I was my own dog, I have to make fake certificates and everything. Ugh more work for me." I set the collar down and walked to the Kitchen and made a quick oatmeal, and drank some juice as I made my way to the facility underground.

"Alright Will open sector 2.1 Alfa. I want to start with the bionics first so I can deal with the whole pet thing." I sighed. "Sector 2.1 Alfa in protocol." Will responded and the room shifted to a makeshift lab. "Alright." Then as the nice wooden table was taken under, a titanium capsule rose up. "Are you ready to engage Will?" I asked as I pricked my finger to send my D.N.A. into the robot I had spent a long time perfecting, but I don't know why it was too easy. "Progress for bionic robot activation is 70%." "Perfect, I tried very hard to make this robot look like a human Will, and now you get to see the world in a new perspective." I said with a soft expression.

"Activation 99%." I hoped all my trial and errors in the lab wasn't to waist. Just being able to be there was hard enough, I tried so hard not to break down and hurt someone. "Activation complete." "Alright here goes nothing." I typed in a few codes, checked for anything out of the ordinary, and then I sent every type of data possible, and my D.N.A into the robot. The tin glowed and opened as smoke came from inside. I walked with my hands behind my back as a little nervousness on the end result of my many times of trial and error settled into the pit of my stomach.

I saw a body rise out and I backed up a little unexpected. It had my hair the same face structure as me, male body. 'If only it could open its eyes.' As I thought of it opened its eyes and looked at me. "Will, how do you feel?" I asked him walking closer to him. He stared at me and blinked as he looked at his hands. "Everything is normal, Ms. Alexander." He smiled and I sighed in relief. "Good, can you stand up?" "Yes." He stood up but in the opposite direction. "Will I'm over here." I said curious why he turned around the other way.

"Yes, well, I was implanted with the male genitalia Ms. Alexander. And I think it would be appropriate to be in the other direction, because well I am nude mam. Unless you wish for me to turn around?" He said as he started to move. I realized he was correct, though I didn't remember giving him distinct male parts. "Stay put! Let's see what I can do about that." 'Well I am wearing boxer underwear underneath, I could let him have my sweatpants, and I am home anyways.' I thought as I took of my pants. "I'm going to give you my pants, and take you to my room so we can find you some clothes." I threw him my sweatpants and he caught it without looking at it.

Turning around a little flushed I heard him walk in my direction. I turned around and it was like looking in a mirror. "Wow, it's a total success." I marveled as I looked up and down. "You're a little more taller and masculine looking, but other than that. You're a perfect replica." I felt the excitement and his voice was a little deeper too.

"It seems like you added a little bit of muscle into the system I presume Will?" I looked at him and arched my brows as I folded my arms across my chest. "Well..yes..It was in your D.N.A. But your abnormality in strength could not be processed well enough, and so as a replacement an enlargement in muscle capacity was augmented...As for the eyes, they are not as close as the color of yours but they are unquestionably similar."

He looked at me with clear ocean blue eyes. "Do I really look like this?" I asked out loud. "Yes, but much more beautiful." He said as he smiled. I was shocked at his response and the reaction to it was a slap to the face. He didn't flinch, he just took it, and his face was slightly red. "But I forgot to mention that you're a lot more frightening." He said as he sweat dropped.

"Will, you will not speak like that in this household, that is an 's all bull crap, anyway we can't waste any time. I am not even sure if I'm limited to only using you for so many time intervals, so let's make this quick. But once again I apologize. You're lucky I have a trace of feelings inside me, or I wouldn't care if I hurt you or not." I touched his cheek, and inspected his face if I had done any damage to his body. He looked at me but I ignored him.

"It's alright Ms. Alexander. To be precise, the force was actually 34 mph, hard and fast enough to knock a normal citizen unconscious." He said as he looked at me with a slight smile, and I backed away from him. "Well, the alternative human nervous system I implanted seems to work." I said with a slight warm feeling to my face. "This did technically "hurt" but your tolerance levels are above human level, which could be due to the heavy experimenting you've experienced when you were younger. And since I was programed with human emotions, I am practically my own person, well, almost. I am composed of your bio print for the most part, which will help me understand, to the most part." His face now didn't have emotions, it was neutral. "I see, well then." I cleared my throat, and walked out of the room and into the kitchen with Will behind me.

"First and formost, I need to make fake documents saying that I have a dog well more like wolf as a pet. Then after that, we need you to pretend to be me, and make an excuse saying that you lost me, and after that, hopefully everything goes smoothly." I walked to my room and put on some pants. "Ms. Alexander, I can actually help you with the documentation, and you can look for something for me to wear." I looked at Will as he looked at me with a nod of the head. "Alright, you get on with that, and I'll look for something."

We both got busy and in about 20 minutes we did everything and left no little detail unturned. "I managed even to put the data on your information when you arrived here to Japan to make it "official". Now, all you need to do is go to the Ootori estate and claim that I lost you and that you were found here." Will said as he wrapped a knitted gray scarf on his neck. I chose something I would wear but presentable as well for Will to wear. A nice pair of blue jeans, a navy blue long sleeve shirt under a gray half zipper sweater, some white converse, and besides the scarf, I added a gray beanie on his head. "Did you record on the files that I went to the pound?" I asked as I fixed his outfit. "Shit, I didn't charge my phone last night." I cursed under my breath, as I got my phone out of my bag.

"Here let me see it." I looked at him and he held the phone on his hand and in about roughly 5 seconds my phone charged up. "Nice, I presume you added this as well?" I said as I checked my phone for any messages. "I have 20 voicemails, most of them coming from Tamaki-senpai. That reminds me, you are aware right?" He smirked and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "I am aware of this host club you are in, Tamaki Souh being the superintendent's son." I placed a hand on my hip as I grinned. "Good, now what do they have to say." I pressed a button as I heard the first voice mail. "Kira, this is Kyoya Ootori please return this call when you received it." It ended abruptly and I looked at my phone with furrowed brows.

The next voice mail was from the twins. "Kira, we're worried about you, why did you just leave like that? You're going to have to make up for it!" They laughed and it ended. "Kira-chan Tama-chan and I are hoping you're ok! Please reach back with us when you have the time." It ended. "Seems like they all have my cell number." I sighed as the next one was up. "Hi Kira, this is Haruhi, I hope you are alright. We're all worried about you, please call at least one of us. Bye." I felt my chest tighten up, as I placed my hand to my chest. The next one played. "KIIIIRAAA I hope you're ok! Please answer back! We're worried, I do hope my son is doing ok, please call back!" It ended. "KIIRAA WHAT'S GOING ON?!" It ended... Then there was a text message from Mor-sempi.

"Kira, please call one of us, or text me if you're not comfortable with the rest. We're your friends, we're all worried about you. I anticipate you're doing fine as well, Friday you gave us a scare. Hope to hear from you soon."

The next one's played and they were all from the blonde mess that was my club president. "I think I've heard enough." I pressed the delete button but saved the numbers.

I gave my phone to will and looked straight at him. "Alright Will this is what's going to happen." I fingered the collar, and placed it on my neck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After explaining profoundly to Will he only asked one thing. Do you have any mode of transportation?" "I don't have a mode of transportation yet." I said as I looked at the clock. "3:20, well let's make this quick." We walked inside the closet. "Will I don't think we have cars in the closet." I said as I raised a brow. "Will you trust me? Now sit down on the ottoman." He said sternly and I obeyed. Just as he sat down, he spoke. "Basement." The ottoman started to move down and I crossed my legs. I looked at Will with a raised brow, and he looked at me with a serious look on his face. Then as it lowered, I felt a cold breeze, and the recognition of concrete around me. Only we were surrounded with light, as everything around us was pitch black.

We turned around and then lights turned on as we both stood up. Will started to walk and I followed. Jaguars, Pontiac, Mercedes, Ferrari, and Buick's lined up. "Holy Fuck." I could not believe what I was looking at. "This also belongs to you, not to mention a Ducati 1098r Motorcycle." He said as a slight grin passed his face. "And over there is your workout station/training room." He said pointing to the two way mirror. "Let's admire this when we both come back from our little mission. Now all I have to do is just shift back into a wolf. Which I have never tried before." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Oh so now you tell me!" He huffed. "I have never tried to turn back into the animals I would turn into, it was all bad experiences, and once the experimenting stopped, I wanted nothing to do with the past." I walked away from him and ran a hand angrily through my hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that." He said sympathetically. "I don't want your pity, let me just try. I don't give up easily." I looked at him with an intense determined look. I closed my eyes and searched for the animal inside of me. I imagined the muscles, the padded paws, and my fur. I opened my eyes and looked up at Will. "Amazing." He whispered.

I sighed and said. "Now if only you could understand me, that would be amazing." "I can!" I looked up at Will with surprise. "You can understand me?!" "Yes!" I thought of something, and decided to talk inside my head like if I were to just think. 'What about now?' No response from him. "I'm glad I only decided to just talk in my head when I was with the host club. If they had discovered that I could have talked, it would have been a different story. But with that dog, I was speaking in my head, maybe it's like a telekinesis thing with animals." I said out loud. "Never mind that, what are we taking?" I said looking at one of these luxurious cars we would take.

"We are going to take the Porsche, but before we get inside. Disguise, car."

The beautiful black Porsche was disguised to look like a small old looking camry. "I like it! Now let's go, your software should allow you to navigate, and drive, as well as find directions." I said as he opened the door for me. "Well let's try this one out." He said as the keys were already inside the car, and started the engine. "No fair you get to drive my car." I said as I put my head out the window as I pressed a button to scroll the window down. Will only chuckled as he could clearly tell that I was pissed off. "Shut up you piece of titanium shit." I growled and he coughed as lights lit up a passageway. "Alright now then…are you sure that the Ootori is in his home?" Will asked as we sped through the spiral passage. "I could always call him and make sure." I spoke. "Call Ootori Kyoya." "Making call to Ootori Kyoya."

The light ahead of us grew as the phone rang. "He better pick up." I said as I squinted my eyes as we made it out of the tunnel. "Well if it isn't Kira. What can I do for you?" His voice almost sounded like he was expecting my call. "Calm down Ootori, I just wanted to return your call, and I'm in a bit of a rush." I said trying to sound a little more anxious than usual. "Oh, what could be the problem?" He asked. 'I can hear background voices, probably it's the boys. "I'm trying to find my dog Ki." I said looking at Will. "Oh, well that's interesting." "Yeah, and I have been searching since I left school, I'll explain that later with you if you like."

"It seems interesting, now why have you decided to call me?" His voice was almost begging for information. "I have been to the nearest dog shelters and asked if they have seen my dog, and to my luck they said yes. Although it was taken by a group of teenagers, and I found your name, thinking if I called you, you could tell me who has my dog." I tried to sound concerned, and he was buying it. "Well, if you stop by my house, we can have a little chat about your dog. I'll text you my address." He sounded like if he was making some sort of illegal business." I looked at Will as he said that with furrowed brows. "You have no idea, but stick to the plan and everything should work." I said as we turned some streets, and headed to the freeway. "Incoming message"

"Open message." I said as I looked at the small screen installed in front of me. "This address is incorrect Ms. Alexander." I looked at Will as he expertly drove into the lanes. "What address is this then?" I said determined to now where the sly brute wanted to take me. "This is Souh Tamaki's house address." He said as he looked at me for a second. "Track the Ootori's phone, and then send the location that they're at currently." 'What is going on?' I thought trying to figure out what he plans to do. "Alright, he is currently at his own house, but I managed to track the rest of the Host club. They all seem to be at his house as well. All for Fujioka Haruhi." "I see, well let's change the text to fit his address, and then after that, he'll be confused." I sneezed as my fur tickled my nose. "Who would have thought I would be able to turn into animals, this may be an advantage Will." I said as he sped through cars.

"Well, that seems good as well, now ahead is his estate, I'm going to drop you off, and I'll disable the security camera's for 5 seconds, long enough for you to find your hiding spot." "Right, if the host club is there, they must be looking for me, and that could be a problem, unless..." I thought for a way to go inside his gates without being caught. "GO now!" He opened the door and I bolted to his house and made sure that I had the leash in my mouth so I wouldn't trip, or would get damaged. I heard the engine of the car pass me as I entered the tree and shrub like part next to the Ootori's house.

"I have to find the right opening, glad for these bar like fencing, I tried to be fast as possible, and find the way I went out last night, just then I heard voices calling out. "Ki! Here girl!" I looked ahead and tried my best to hide, but the lack of leafs was not on my side. I found a way around the hosts thankfully, unfortunately for me I was the color of snow, and so camouflaging was a little difficult. 'I do hope this works, I do hope being in this state will also allow me to use these powers. I concentrated, and called for either Rouge or Trinh but they didn't respond. 'Shit, I don't know if I can do this on my own.' I tried hard to call them but Rouges faint voice said.

_"We can't help you Kira, you have to try to find it on your own."_

'I can't! I can't do anything without you two!' I said as I closed my eyes tighter.

_"Only this once, and you're going to have to practice being on your own."_

Rouges voice sounded more caring than rough than usual. 'I don't understand why. Why are you guys doing this all of the sudden?' I felt my body grow light as I opened my eyes as I was underground.

_"We cannot explain Kira, but trust us, you need to prepare for the worst to come."_

It was Trinh. 'I don't know, I know I'm more than capable of doing tasks far beyond the human understanding, but why?' I looked ahead as there was a perfect spot for me to hide in.

_"It is not for us to understand, but soon enough."_

Both said at the same time as I rose up behind a large rock. 'They make no sense sometimes.' I huffed as I lied my head on my paws. "Hey you guys, we haven't checked that area yet, maybe Ki's over here!" I recognized the two voices. Perfect synchronization, yet two different pitches, and different attitudes alright.' I closed my eyes as I pretended to be asleep. I heard their footsteps coming in my direction. "Hey it's Ki-chan!" 'That's Honey-sempi.' I recognized his voice and I opened my eyes to be face to face with his. "Ki! We were worried!" It was Tamaki. "Oh who's a good girl?!"

He patted my head, nuzzled it, and everyone joined in. "You would expect a dog to be more excited to see people." Said Hikaru. "Yeah, Ki is one strange dog." Said Kaoru.

"I think you mean wolf Kaoru." I looked at Will as he had a neutral face on. 'Is that always my expression?' I thought as I sat up. "Kira!" Everyone jumped on Will with watery eyes. "We thought something bad happened." Said Honey as he jumped on will like a little boy. "Ahh...yes...well…I will explain everything inside. Now what I came for." He looked at me like if I was his target to assassinate. "Ki, here."

He pointed to the floor next to his feet. I obeyed "Sit." I sat down and looked straight. "WOAH!" Clearly the guys were impressed. "Speak." He said. I looked at him and raised a brow. I barked. "Shake." I shook his hand. "Well it seems like you trained your dog well Kira." Kyoya said as he looked at me. "Well, she was a mess at first destroying everything, but I managed to train her well, and it seems like you have already spoiled her since you've found her."

"Let's go inside where it's a little warmer." Kyoya suggested as he turned around to walk inside. "Ki, let's go." Will ordered. 'So far everything seems to be going in order.' I thought as I shook my coat before I entered the Ootori's household. "I can really see that you have provided a whole lot for her." Will said as he sweat dropped. "Now will you care to explain what happened?" Asked Tamaki. "Ah yes. On Friday, I had taken Ki, out for an early walk around 5 in the morning as we used to do back home. Then when it was time to go to school, I had forgot that I didn't close my house gate, and when I realized that I had forgotten, I was being celebrated for my birthday that I had also forgotten." Will looked at me and sighed. 'Everything is going smoothly, you can do this Will.' I encouraged him by walking and sitting next to his feet and placed my hand on his lap.

He looked at me and showed a small smile. "I don't usually like talking about my birthday." He said as he looked melancholy. "Why Kira? And what happened to you? Were you not feeling well?" Asked Tamaki with a curious face. "Well first I have never celebrated, and usually I think of it as the day that my parents left me, even though I have no recollection of who they were. As for me responding the way I did, I had ate something that wasn't going well with my stomach during lunch time, so I apologize for not explaining earlier." He looked at me as if asking if his answer was adequate, and I wagged my tail in response. "Oh, my how sad!" Tamaki started to cry. "It's alright, I don't care anyway, it's not like life is going to get worse from here." Will said trying to lighten up the mood. "Now, as for you young lady, no treats for you for the next month. You had me worried sick, thank goodness that at they found you. What would have happened if someone else were to have found you, or worse, a poacher? I wouldn't forgive myself Ki." Will hugged me and I whispered in his ear. "This is going as planned, good work."

"I even see that you even guessed her name right." Will said with a hint of a grin. "Yeah, well it was all Honey-senpai's doing!" Tamaki said with a big smile. "It was nothing!" He said with a smile. "I would like proof of your ownership to Ki, if you didn't mind." Kyoya said as he loomed over the rest of the group. "Oh sure, here you go." Will took the documents from his pocket. "Well they do seem like you do own Ki." Kyoya sighed as he handed Will the papers. "Does this mean we won't see Ki anymore?" Honey-senpai's eyes watered as he ran and hugged me neck. 'Please got off me.' I thought as I stayed there immobile. "How about this?" Tamaki said with that look on his face he puts on when he's scheming something.

"Kira, because of your irresponsibility, you will bring Ki to school every day!"I looked at Will and he looked at me. 'I knew this was going to be an option. "I can't do that every day Tamaki-senpai, but instead, why not bring Ki when she want's to go to school? Plus, why not take her to school, and then one of you take her home since you did technically buy her, and when you bring her back someone else can take her home." Will said comfortably. "I think that's a great idea!" Yelled Tamaki. "It's settled then." Kyoya said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "If you want Kyoya-senpai, I could take some of those dog stuff from you." Will said as he stood and walked towards the dog toys, food, and other shit they bought for me.

"Does Ki-chan know any tricks Kira-chan?" Asked Honey out loud as he looked at me. "Go on right ahead Honey-sempi." Will said with a slight evil grin on his face. "Stupid bitch ass robotic peice of shit.' I thought as I looked at him. "Here Ki, catch!" He threw a chew toy at me and I was quick to grab it up in the air. I held it in my mouth and spit it out as it rolled down next to Honey. I growled at Will as he disappeared around the corner. "Does Ki not like Kira?" Asked the twins. "I don't know, maybe they like to mess around with each other." Said Hikaru. "Yeah, like what we do." Said Kaoru. "I hope you come to school tomorrow Ki, and Kira too, we were all worried about him. Don't scare him anymore ok Ki." Honey said in a cute manner.

"I would have never imagined Kira would have any feelings at all." Said Kaoru. "He's quiet most of the time just like Mori-sempi here." Said Hikaru. "But, even though he does talk, rarely." Said Kaoru. "He seems to be really distant from the rest of us. I say let's follow him when he leaves, and if he's going home we might know where he lives!" Both twins said at the same time. I laughed internally. "Yeah! But if we don't get any leads, we ditch the plan." Said Tamaki. 'This is going to be interesting.' I thought smugly.

"Well I have some things in the car for you Ki, shall we go?" Will said with a straight face. I barked. "See you next time Ki." I looked at Honey and the rest of the guys who had devious faces. 'I'll have to warn Will about what their going to do.' I thought as I passed ahead of Will and went out the door. "Thank you once again for taking care of Ki." I heard Will say as he walked towards the car. I waited patiently as he opened the door and I went inside. Once Will was inside and we left the Ootori Estate I told Will. "Will they are going to follow us, lose them and change the look of the car." I looked behind me at a limo barely turning from the Ootori's home.

"Got it." He turned a corner and then I saw the hood of the car change. "Just for safe measure can you change your appearance, I'll turn back into a human." I breathed in and felt my body shift as I looked at my fur covered legs turn into long black jogger sweatpants.

I looked at Will he had long light brown hair and grayish with specks of gold in his eyes, his facial structure was much more masculine than before.. "Woah, is this how you would like to look Will?" I said as I looked at him with arched brows. He avoided looking at me as light pink hues on his face brushed his cheeks. "Yes well, I...do appreciate my own sense of style." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he continued to face straight as we slowed down on a stoplight. "Even your attitude is completely different. I can't believe it's working so well." I pulled my legs up to my chin as I silently cheered for joy in my head. "Ms. Alexander, I did not know that your hair grows as well when you change into an animal." Will said as he looked at me as his gray eyes inspected me all over. Then for some reason, his eyes stopped to my chest level as I put my legs down I asked with a raised brow.

"Are you not cold with that tank top shirt?" He seemed to swallow hard as his face was growing only a slightly darker shade of pink.I looked at my low cut white shirt, and my gray sports bra was not doing it's job of hiding cleavage. "I don't get cold easily Will, this is perfect weather, I would actually prefer for it to be a little colder." I said as I looked at my hair. "My hair's white!?" I looked at it and it was in curls. "What the?" I looked at Will with a surprised face. "I didn't know these could have been side effects of turning into an animal." I said as I slumped on the seat. "Ms. Alexander, although your hair and clothes look different, your face is not, there are a pair of sunglasses here, put these on quickly, their limo is in close proximity." Will handed me a pair of black aviators, and I put them on just as the Host clubs limo was on the lane to the right where I was.

The light turned green and I told Will. "Will, I'm not entirely sure if we actually lost them, did you change the licence plate of the car as well?" I said as I looked at my sideview mirror. "Yes, I did, but since we did change the look of the car to it's normal appearance, they shouldn't be following us, not with all of these people surrounding us." He said confidently. "Alright Will, just to make sure take the long way home. And once we make it home, I want to plan what I'm going to do when I go to school." I said a little more relaxed.

As we soon lost sight of the limo, we were welcomed back home, and I sighed of relief as I entered the closet. "That bunch is a whole handful you know. I don't think I have ever seen such a group of people with different personalities ever hang out like that before in my life. They seem to correlate with one another well." I said as I lied down on my bed. "Yes, they are quite the group of people, they seem to admire you Ms. Alexander." Will said as he looked at me from my computer desk where he sat down. "What do you mean?" I said as I sat up. "It's a feeling I am not aware of it yet, but they look at you with what you would call care." Will said serious.

"Care?" I shook my head and stood from my bed. "Will, your going to need to have some comfortable clothes if you're going to go back down stairs." I said going back to the closet of mine. I knew I had an abundance of sweatpants so I grabbed a gray pair, and a black t-shirt. "Should I take this off as well?" I turned around as I looked at Will as he pointed out to his underwear. "NO! You don't need to take that off. Umm...here. Put these on, and I'll take you back so you can regenerate." I started walking and I heard his footsteps when I opened the door, he looked at me with a smile. "What are you smiling at?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Your reactions, it's strange. Most humans with your type of experiences and professions shouldn't have a problem with bodies, yet your blood pressure increases slightly when something related to that content is mentioned." Will walked closer to me and I looked at him with a straight face. "I have my reasons, I am not comfortable with those types of topics. But let's not talk about that now, I don't like remembering the past. It's the past for a reason." I walked down the stairs and we both stayed quiet. "I'm sorry." Will said as he entered his pod. "You didn't know that, you weren't implanted with my memories, which would be an impossibility. Glad to have some form of human to human...er...robot...communication." I said as I looked at him.

"Hey Will, you can get out of this room if you wanted right." I asked as I sat on the side of the pod. "Yes." He said simply. 'I hurt him.' I thought as I looked at him. 'Even though he is a robot, he sure is easy to read.' I thought. "Will I don't like the fact that your right here under the table, can't you move your pod, I don't know vertically onto the wall?" I asked as I stood with crossed arms. "Yes that is possible." He said simply,

"Please do that, I would like to at least see you look comfortable, unless you want to be lying down like this, and you can put your pod horizontally."

I looked at him with a curious face. "I will Ms. Alexander, now please eat something. I checked your vitals and you need to eat, after that you should get a nice sleep." He said that last and then his pod closed and he disappeared. "Thank you Will." I whispered. I walked out of my office and made myself something to eat and skipped a shower and didn't even change.

I looked at my window with the covers up to my nose. 'The sky is filled with stars tonight. Hmm, whatever lies beyond tonight hopefully is going to be good. I managed to hurt a robots feelings, I think I made Honey-sempi cry more than once today, or the time I have meet him. This whole mission is going to be one hell of a ride.' I thought and closed my eyes as I was hoping I wouldn't dream of anything tonight, just the peaceful void of nothing.


	16. Music Lesson

I woke up and sighed in relief as my hair regained its normal black color, but it was still really long, 'I actually believe it grew last night.' I thought as it passed below my butt. "I don't have time for this." I whined as I walked into the bathroom and cut it again. "Good morning Ms. Alexander." I blinked rapidly as I looked at Will in my mirror. "Will, why are you in the mirror?" I asked with slanted eyes. "There is a screen here that I can appear on." He said as he looked at me with a smile.

"Mmhmm." I said as I focused on my haircut. "Would you like help with that?" He asked as he tilted his head. "I'm good." I said as I looked behind me in the mirror and cut expertly. "I used to cut the agents hair sometimes, thank you though." I said as I finished the rest of my hair. "It's shorter." Will said a little sad.

"Yeah..I wanted it a little shorter." I said as I cleaned up the loose hair on the floor. "Ms. Alexander." I looked at Will who had slight furrowed brows. "What is it Will?" I looked at the floor, as I dusted my hands."Would have you liked it better if you were born a male?" I looked up at him with no expression on my face, and then solace came over me.

"Well...it would have been a lot easier if I was born as a guy." I sighed. "But I don't know, I like to think of myself as strong individual, and I do like to prove guys wrong." I said with a tilt of my head and raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'll go get changed and make my way to school...Fun." I exaggerated. Will chuckled and made my way to the closet.

I looked at the destroyed uniform sitting in the corner of the closet. I cringed. "Will, please tell me, you know how to repair clothing by any chance?" I said lifting up the bloody uniform "I do as a matter of fact." He said as I heard something. "If you leave it in your restroom hamper, It leads to the laundry room and I can repair it for you." He said cheerfully. I went to the restroom and placed the uniform in the hamper, and got the sports tape to bind my chest and walked out the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When it was time for club, I was welcomed with joy from the host club, but instead of it being me, they were asking for the wolf. "Kira-chan, Kira-chan! Where's Ki?" I put my book down as I looked at the senior.

"She's at home sempi, she's grounded." I tried saying it as convincing as possible. "Oh, ok then." He said with teary eyes, I don't know if he was trying to get me to change my mind but I wasn't. I put my book out and began to read. It was quite interesting, and soon after, I managed to finish the book as the sheer loudness of the club gradually got louder. Closing the book, I looked up and in front of me were multitudes of girls, the twins, and Tamaki with large eyes and pouty faces. "Why are all of you here?" I thought and then the stupid conclusion came to mind. "I'm not going to bring her if all of you act like this." I said as I stood and passed the group. "Oh Kira, you're so cold." I heard one of the girls say.

"I guess it' in my nature." I said looking back and going inside the storage room. There's where I found Haruhi making a ton of coffee. "Haruhi, do you want some help making that?" I said as I walked over to her. "No, I got it, I just need to..." I brushed her aside from what she was doing and took over. "Here I'll give them something different from their typical "commoners coffee"." I searched for some vanilla extract, if they had such a thing here, but found vanilla beans instead.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Haruhi as she looked at me putting in a small amount of the bean inside the teacups. "Something new to fit their expensive palates." I winked at her and she looked with interest as I poured hot milk instead of the hot water she was boiling. "Now if you could do me a favor Haruhi, and put 2 parts of sugar to the coffee, with that stir clockwise and then you could serve it to them." I said as I put up the extra things.

"Thanks." She said relieved. I nodded my head, and then I found fruit supply and I saw lemons. Then I looked at the still hot water on the stove, and scrunched my nose. I walked over and used a glass cup, and made myself some nice lemon water to drink. Once I was done, I looked at the windows as light was coming inside beautifully. "Who knew they would have windows inside the storage room." I sipped my refreshing water calmly and looked out the window. "It's nice weather today for November, the sun is actually out for once, but it's not that bright.

My type of day, to bad I have to stay inside today because of this stupid club." I touched the window and sighed as I continued to drink my tea. Then I heard the guests outside awe, I smirked but then something else caught my attention. A voice, it was quiet, I listened closely. A girl, was pleading for help, I could hear her. I looked outside and I did see a girl who was pushed down as she was being surrounded by guys. I narrowed my eyes and dashed to the door. "Wait, I can't have them suspecting something." I opened the door, and looked at the hosts that were entertaining thankfully. I walked rapidly and I heard someone behind me. "Kira where are you going?" I heard Haruhi ask. "I'll be back." I managed to say it without sounding rushed. I opened the door and when it closed I dashed to where I saw the girl.

I managed to reach them in time as I looked at them as they were going to force the girl to do who knows what. "Hey!" The group of 4 looked at me as I stood straight with balled fists and a face that couldn't be read. "Who the hell are you?" Said one of them? "Can't you tell? He's that new transfer student." Said another. I could care less on what they said about me, and my intention was not to hurt anyone. So meanwhile they were talking, I calmly walked passed them, and crouched down to look at the girl who was on the floor with her knees to her face. "Ms. are you alright?" She looked up, and watery brown eyes stared into mine. My eyes constricted. "Who did this?"

My voice was deadly. 'Seeing people in this state, in pain, makes me more than mad. It brought out the monster inside, and this meant that I didn't care if I hurt someone or not, especially if it was a girl.' "He thinks he's a tough guy." Said another. "Look, why don't we beat you up and leave this from where we left off. I felt his hand on my shoulder and heard him snicker. "Bad idea." I took his hand and twisted it as he turned and fell down on the ground. "What the hell?" One of them said as they backed up, then one of them noticed me. "Wait..if you're that new student, then that means you're also the student who beat up the karate teacher here at school." I looked at the black haired student. "No way?"

A blonde said as he looked at me with terror. I stood and a dark aura gave off of me. "Yeah, and if I find out or see any of you doing something like this again. I'll make sure to teach each and every single one of you a lesson." I they visibly shrunk and ran away from me yelling monster at the top of his lungs. I then relaxed and turned around to the young woman with chocolate brown hair and tear streaked puffy eyes. "Are you alright my lady?" I kneeled by her as I looked at her with concern. She stared at me with wide eyes and nodded. I looked at her wrist and it was bruised, but it was well covered so someone couldn't see. "You're hurt, come one let me take you to the infirmary." I took her hand and pink dashed across her delicate face. She started to walk but then winced and I caught her as she was about to fall back down.

"Your ankle is hurt as well, I shouldn't have just let them go like that then." I hissed. "No, I'm fine, I can handle it." Her voice was soft, and mellow. "No." I looked at her with furrowed brows and picked her up bridal style. Just then, I picked up some movement above me and saw the host club looking at me. I quickly ignored them and rushed to the nurse's clinic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The guys looked at Kira, and they saw her look at her. "Woah he saw us." Said one of the girls. "I want to picked up like that." Said another. "Did you see how he helped her, his face was so worried." Another one said. Kira said something and then quickly left. "Where did he go?" Asked the twins. "Nurse." Mori said as he looked at his cousin. "That was Rika-chan, Takashi, we need to go and see her." Honey said with a determined face. "Kaaawwwaaaiiiiii!" The girls screamed but were soon dismissed. "Isn't that chick." Said Hikaru. "The one who tripped over your Usa-chan?" Finished Kaoru. "Yeah, and now she's hurt, we have to go to the nurses office." Honey started walking from the storage out when Tamaki stopped them. "We're going with you too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I would like some help please." I carried the girl in my arms still, as some nurses directed me to a bed. "Thank you for bringing her here, she'll be in good hands." I sat her down on the bed, and the young woman was soon and quickly attended. "You'll be in good hands." I closed the curtain, and just as I was leaving, I heard a soft voice. "Thank, you." I stopped and looked back to see the shadow of the girl I carried to the infirmary, facing my direction. The side of my lips formed a small smile, and I walked out the door. Just then I looked at the hosts were a few feet from me. I cocked my head when they reached me. "Kira-chan, Kira-chan, is Reiko chan there?"

Honey-senpai asked worried. "The girl? Yeah she's in there." I said with a raised brow. "Good job Kira, rescuing a damsel in distress. Like the prince you're destined to be." Tamaki said as he flipped his hair and sparkles surrounded him. "Yeah...alright then...I'm going to head back to the club. Anyone's welcome to come with me." I passed them and placed my hands in my pockets. "We'll go with you." Said the twins as they slipped their hands on my waist. "Woah." I picked them up by their collars and hung like little cats in front of me as little ears and tails appeared. "Don't, I'm not for touchies, got it." They looked at me with bored faces and hissed. "I'll be aware if you two shady twins try anything." I dropped them down as they landed on there asses. "You're no fun." Both said at the same time. "I know." I said as I walked on ahead.

They soon caught up and I grabbed my school bag to look for my headphones and sketching pad. "Where is it? Ah here it is." I sighed as the twins snuck up behind me. "Is that your sketching pad?" asked the twins. "No, not at all." I said sarcastically, but from the twins reaction, they took it seriously. I turned to a clean page. "I was joking." I said seriously. They sweatdropped and started to whisper among each other.

'They reminded me like cats, tigers to be precise.' I could sense once in awhile something in the twins was up, but that was none of my business. Time passed as I continued to draw, I lost myself into the drawing of two tigers, two very different tigers. Until then I heard a voice, "How much longer boss?" Asked Kaoru. "We don't have all day." Said Hikaru. I looked up to see the hosts in a corner looking at me with curious glances. "Better not be planning on doing something stupid the seven of you." Kyoya then just randomly talked to Haruhi and Mori. "Honestly what could they be up to?" I huffed and then Honey came up to me with little flowers on the top of his head.

"Woah, and you've almost have more than half of your pages done Kira-chan!" Then the rest of the club members inched closer. "Mhmm." I finished coloring it with the cool colored pencils I had and closed my book. "Alright well I need to go, See all of you tomorrow." I packed my things but as I started to reach for the door I was stopped by Tamaki. "Excuse me King, but I have to go." I said walking closer to the door. "Hold on Kira! You can't leave just yet!" I raised my eyebrows as he blocked my path again. "To leave you have to play a little game." I sensed the twins behind "They looked at each other and grinned widely. "Are you serious?" I hissed looking at them..

"It's easy." Said Kaoru. "It's called." Hikaru smiled. "Which one is Hikaru, Game!" They all of the sudden grabbed a hat and covered their hair, and spun. 'I just want to leave! What are they doing? Seriously.' I thought and as they were still dashing around Haruhi came up to me with a bored face. "Are they really playing this?" I looked at her intreagued. "Oh, you've played?" She looked to me and sighed. "Yeah apparently I'm the only one who's gotten it right." As she said that Kyoya came up to us and placed himself in between us. "What the hell Ootori?" I eyed him and he only smiled and tiled his head towards me as a small glare appeared on his frames. "Just making sure it's a fair game." I furrowed my brows and the twins stopped in front of us with hat's on top covering their auburn hair.

"Are you serious? I don't have time to play." I mumbled and both twins spoke at the same time. "Which one is Hikaru?" They posed, and at the same moment the doors opened. I looked at Hikaru, and his face had a more aggressive aura to him, while Kaoru's face was more soft, and gentle, even though they are considered twins, their facial expressions and personalities are completely different. "Come on Kira, your first." I looked at Kyoya boringly and folded my arms across my chest. "Can you guess correctly?" Both said as they winked and held out a pointer finger.

"You never said that I could go first, Haruhi why don't you go first?" I said looking at her smuggly. "Alright. The one one the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." She said boringly, and almost quite…..robot like? Anyway, I was surrprised. Suprised that she was wrong. Clearly their was a slight change in their characters, they were shocked, very shocked. Then Kyoya looked towards me and two blonds looked at me with large eyes, while two onyx haired teens were pockerfaced.

Well, I have to dissagree with Haruhi this time. Hikaru, I know you're the one on the left, and Kaoru to the right." I picked up my things and started walking towards the door. "Wrong!" They said playfully, but I noticed an almost shocked tone in there voices. "What?" I said as I looked behind me. "You got it right?!" I heard Tamaki's voice filled with surprise. "Yeah...why wouldn't I get it right." I responded to his stupid question. "Kira, the only other person who's gotten it right is Haruhi." Kyoya looked at me as Haruhi stepped forward. "And even now this time she got it wrong." Kyoya said looking at Haruhi. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, how stupid do you even think I am? Kyoya obviously you were talking with Haruhi most likely about this and for what exactly? I don't know what all of you were trying to do, but anyway, I have to go."

The bell rang. I sighed as I put my headphones on, and left the awkward room. 'I don't think I've ever been to my last period before since I've started school.' I thought as the hallways were heavy with students. I took out the still neat paper schedule from my bag and looked at my last period of the day's class. 'Advanced music arts 2-A' I frowned, and shoved the paper into my pocket. I searched for the classroom with no hurry, but wondered. 'I don't know why the majority of my classes are advanced. This makes no sense. Let's see here...1-C...1-D...1-E...Here we are, Music room 2-A.'

The classroom was semi full with their own little groups. This looks a lot like Music room three, only filled with instruments. I took a seat on a chair and waited for class to start. In the meanwhile I took a look around the room with its bounty amount of instruments. "Bassoons, clarinets, harps, flutes, tubas, violins, everything that was needed. 'This is going to be interesting.' I thought as I lost myself thinking about what could happen next. Suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder and I placed my headphones on my neck. "Kira-kun?" I looked at the dark haired girl. Surprised at the fact that she knew my name.

"Oh it is him!" She said as she placed her hand close to her face. "Can I help you with something my lady?" I asked with no emotion in my face. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. "I have this class." I said obviously. "How do you know who I am?" I asked with curiosity. She laughed as some more girls surrounded me. "Your funny Kira-kun, everyone knows who's in the host club, because they're the most popular in the school." She said matter-of-factly. "Mmm" I gurnted looking at her. "He could almost be a second Mori-sempi." "No, he talks as well, maybe Kyoya?" I cringed and walked away from the girls in yellow dresses.

"Settle down students, I see that we already have our new student here in this class." I heard a melodic male voice come from behind me. I turned around as I looked at the dark haired smiling teacher. "Come down here so I can introduce myself." He said as he gestured me to come forward. I walked with my hands in my pockets, and he happily spoke in front of the class. "What is your name?" He asked cheerfully. "Alexander Kira." I answered. "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook my hand frantically. "I am Mr. Hokade, your music teacher. Also, composer, choir, and director of the musical arts department of this school." I looked down at him at his semi small stature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hokade." I bowed and he grinned. "What a fine proper young man! Class, this is , our transfer student from America! Now all of you need to show him your best behavior. I know that you are our first year student and you were busy with the fest so your absence was not accounted for. I am excited to welcome you to your first class of the school year. But first, like all of us here, you need to show us what you got if you want to stay. This class is composed of second and third year students who show excellent skill in the instruments they play. Some, or should I say have trained since they were small children with private instructors. So Mr. Alexander, surprise us." His voice all of the sudden cocky, as I stood their looking at the teacher.

I stayed quiet and only nodded. "I want the top five musicians in my class to get their instruments, and stand here in front of Mr. Alexander. Now as they get ready, I would like you to turn around." He said with a smile again. "Oh I remember this game! It's to see which instruments you know and can play." I heard a girl say. "Yeah, don't forget it's embarrassing too. But Mr. Hokade can be cool, but it made me uncomfortable playing an instrument we've never played before." I heard a boy say in a whisper. "You got that right, and when we tried to say we couldn't play it he made us play it either way, and looked a little creepy."

I sighed as I put my hands in my pockets. 'It's not like I know anyone here that well anyway.' I thought as the class got a little louder. "Alright class settle down, now that we have everyone here, I want you five not to speak, and let your instruments speak for themselves. I want each and everyone of you to play a piece of your choosing, and I will let our new student try to play your instrument, also I would like piano to accompany the musicians." He said happily. 'I get the feeling that he's trying to make a fool out of me.' I thought as I listened attentively.

The piano was the first to start and it was soft yet dark, then the first instrument to play was a recognizable cello, and the song was familiar. The song was F_. Schubert's Serenade_. It's a song with such a heartfelt story to tell, and the way this person played was as if they felt what the song was expressing what they felt. "Alright, and stop." The cello stopped and then it was handed to me. "Don't turn around just yet Mr. Alexander.

Here take a seat and can you tell me what instrument that was? All of these should be relatively easy." Mr. Hokade stood behind me patiently waiting. "The cello." I said nonchalant. "Good, now what song did the musician play?" He asked as he started to move around. "Composer/writer F. Schubert's: Serenade." I answered. "Good! Now can you play the song, or choose to play something else. It's up to you, no worries, this is a safe learning environment."

He handed me the cello and smiled as he walked behind me. I looked at the instrument, and didn't know what he could be up to. 'Should I just play it, or...' I could hear small snickers coming from behind me. I sighed and placed my right hand on the neck of the instrument, and the bow on my left. Then Mr. Hokade's voice was behind me as I saw his shadow. "It's alright if you don't, but why must you be an exception." His voice was dark and sinister. 'I knew he wasn't all smiles.' I thought as I heard him again, but his voice echoed. _'A first year, in my class, you won't make it, why don't you just give up now?_' I closed my eyes and then the piano started. My hands stood still on the neck, and then I began Serenade.

I heard him hitch his breath and I could no longer hear his voice as I played the song steadily. I could hear the gasps coming from the students and then a loud "Stop!" came from the teacher. I paused and his voice was a little shaky. "Well done, seem's like you know how to play the cello. Now would the next musician play their instrument?" The teacher said with a hint of exasperation. This time I didn't hear the piano, but the next person played a familiar sounding piece that was easy to distinguish. _'Bach Suite No. 3 in C major._ Viola.' I thought as I listened to the song. He let the musician play for around thirty seconds and then stopped. "Instrument and song?" He asked. " Viola, and it was Bach's Suite No.3 in C major." I said as I waited for his response. "My that was correct." He said surprised.

"Kira sure knows his songs." I heard one of the students say. "Yes, now for your turn." He handed me the viola and I noticed it belonged to a right hander. I rested my chin on the violin and began to play Bach's Suite. Again they were awed but I didn't care, I just played with all the emotion I could emphasize. "Stop." I heard Mr. Hokade's voice articulate a little louder this time. "Clearly you know how to play two instruments, thank you, you two can sit down right where you are, bring a chair. Alright now can the next person play their instrument?" Mr. Hokade took the viola from me and smiled. 'What is this leading up to?' I wondered.

I heard a person breath in, most likely a female, and then I heard the fluttery tune of the flute. 'This song is usually played with a violin, these students seem to like to play songs that correlate with different instruments.' I didn't wait for Mr. Hokade to stop the student as I said. "_Niccolo Paganini's Caprice No. 24 _on the flute." I once again got the song correct, and figured out that the instruments themselves were easy enough to distinguish, it was my knowledge of music that he was testing, and the ability to play those instruments. Luckily I had studied instruments and music to my dismay, but I suppose it was going to benefit some way or another.

I played Paganini's Caprice, and I felt a slight joy as I played the instruments, proving someone that I am not a worthless being, showing my talent for which I was gifted with but the flute was quickly snatched away from me, and to once again feel the emptiness inside of me as I awaited for the next instrument. I heard him smirk and a few quiet gasps that came from the students. "This one instrument in particular, I would have to say is the most...difficult to play." Mr. Hokade said as he then whispered something into the person's ear. "Don't let him hear you breath in deeply." I picked up on his voice and crossed my legs. 'This' is going to be interesting.' I heard the piano start lightheartedly as I heard a male breath in from his nose and the strong sound of the oboe flow through the air.

'I have heard that the oboe was one of the hardest instruments to play, but what is basically needed is to have control in breathing patterns, and making your lungs capable of holding the notes. Thinking about it...training in deep sea trenches with no scuba gear is an advantage, and knowing how to breath correctly is beneficial. This student right here is blowing to much air into the oboe, and is struggling, I have to stop him before he passes out.' "Antonio Vivaldi's Sonata for Oboe and Continuo in C minor." I said as both instruments stopped and the young man tried to maintain his semi shaggy breath on the down low. Gotta give credit to him, he was amazing at playing it.

"Very good Mr. Alexander, now can you play the instrument, that's the next part." He said through clenched teeth. "It would be my pleasure." I said nonchalont. I looked at the reed of the oboe and it was clearly covered in spit so I asked politely. "Mr. Hokade, would it be alright..." "If you didn't know how to play it?! Well my of course! But you need to leave my class first and go back where you belong." He said as he stood next to me on my right. There were gasps from the students. 'I knew it.' "No sir, that's not what I was going to ask. I was wondering if I could get a new reed, this one is fairly covered in the musicians...saliva." I said trying to sound respectable as possible.

Mr. Hokade remained silent. "Here you go sir.." I heard a male student say. "Thank you.." He said almost defeated. He handed me the fairly new reed on its staple, and I placed the mouthpiece on the reed socket, and took a small breath. This instrument was alright, I wouldn't call myself a master at it, but all it takes is breath control. Being interrupted again and this time playing only 10 seconds on it, I looked at Mr. Hokade, and his eyes were darkened. "Sir are you alright?" I heard a male student ask. He looked at my face and then smiled brightly. "Amazing! I am quite alright Tetsuya. I have never seen a student play the oboe with such ease. Yell me Kira how do you do it?" I was about to speak before he cut me off again. "No, I don't want to hear it, I'll let the questions come from your classmates. But before that, we have our last musician and his instrument." His voice was perky, but held a secret anguish that I could easily make out.

'This teacher seems suspicious, I need to check his profile.' I thought as I tried to hear the next instrument. I heard walking, and the squeals of girls, the chatter of a few males and females, and the faint heavy breathing of my music teacher. I heard the familiar sound of a piano bench move, and even the light touching of the person's fingertips on the keys. Then as I closed my eyes, the playing was...

_Unrecognizable…_

I opened my eyes, and sat up straighter in my chair. 'I don't know this song. And yet why is it that...I've heard it before...I feel like someone's played it for me...This song...' My thoughts drifted as I let myself be carried away by the emotional roller coaster this person was pouring into this one song. Then as it was nearing the end of the song, it finished with a beautiful progression.

After he was done, I could hear most of the class crying or sniffling. I remained a little surprised, but none the less unexpressive. "Well Mr. Alexander do you know the song?" Mr. Hokade's voice was almost insane, but he cleared his breath. "Well?" His voice was impatient, and the corners of my lips slightly curved. "This isn't a composed song." I said standing up from my chair. "What do you mean this isn't a real song?!" He moved in front of me as the 5'5 instructor looked at me with a cold glare. "What I meant to say was that the song that the musician played was probably something they composed." I looked at the teacher and it was like I felt his shadow grow in size. I looked at it grow, but I couldn't hear the rest of the students react to what he was doing. "Would you like me to play?" I asked as I gazed at the devilish looking teacher.

**(Michael Harrison: In flight) Please look the song up, it's quite beautiful, and it's what Kira is about to play. Also If you like the other songs as well.)**

"Be my guest." He said as in front of him a yellow curtain was drawn and a grand piano glittered in the dimmed light. I stood and walked to the piano as I opened the lid cautiously. Memories poured as I touched the black and white keys. The light was nice and dim, the spotlight was on me, and I just thought of a song that came into mind that I really had a strong connection to. I breathed in, put my hands on the keys, prepped, then began.

'Piano lessons made me recognize something. When listening to music, I picture scenarios inside my head, people usually don't see or think of anything when they listen to music. It speaks to me, it brings me into this world that I crate on my own when I play. Now , when people perform or play there music, the most common resemblance they refer to playing is painting. Colors dashing through the air, but I don't paint. It's like my imagination runs wild, I'm a breeze through a thick forest taking flight. It's liberating, well for me at least, and all of my problems, everything fades away at that moment. Just with that moment, I am truly... free.

My hands move steadily as I progress into the song, the sighs of astonishment flood through the air. I emotionlessly played the piano with a focused mind, as I didn't need my eyes open to see the keys. Music is a distraction, I find no benefit to it, but it creates an escape. The tune is almost like a representation of myself. It's strong, fierce, it delivers the message it needs to tell, and it's soothing to the ear.

I finished my piece and stood up. "That was _Michael Harrison: In Flight._" I turned around and took a bow. No applause, just silence, dead silence. I cursed under my breath thinking I did something I wasn't supposed to. Then the sound of a door shut made me cringe slightly, as I would have assumed it was Mr. Hokade. Then cheers flooded the room. I stood straight and two people I would have never expected, stared right at me. I looked at Kyoya as he held the cello. 'Then it must have been Tamaki who played the piano.' I thought as I looked at both host club members with stunned faces.

I placed my hands in my pockets, as then Tamaki grinned from ear to ear, and Kyoya's glasses glared. "I would have never thought to see you here." Kyoya spoke first. Then Tamaki balled his hands up to his face and shook an imaginary tail. "My son knows how to play so many instruments! I'm so proud of you!" Tamaki's eyes were star filled and he smiled even brighter.

"I don't know why you two are here, but now I can see why. It would have never thought to see the two of you here. And I am not your son Souh." I said as I distanced myself from them. "Now what was up with Mr. Hokade." I asked curiously. "Probably went to blow off some steam. He's not the best teacher, he is a total monster when it comes to the best in the class. Seems like you taught him a lesson Kira" Said Tamaki as he looked at the door as well. "That's interesting, but how I didn't do anything. I just did as he said." I said as I looked back at the two second years. "Mr. Hokade is not a fan of children who are not of high social standing. And analyzing how he reacted to you, he probably won't come back." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and I raised a brow. "So Mr. Hokade is a man who takes pride in his work, and what I just saw today, I bet he does this to humiliate students." I huffed.

"Yeah, and when he finds students who's talents are good with at least one instrument, he tends to become a little strict on the way he teaches. Even though he is a cool teacher, the whole nice teacher thing is easy to see through." Said Tamaki. 'I would have never thought this dumb ass would ever have a serious side to him.' I thought as I looked at him. Then students started to crowd around me. "Kira, your super amazing knowing how to play all those instruments." I looked at a small statured girl with black hair next to me. "Yeah, how do you do it?" Another asked. More questions poured and I started to get a little uncomfortable. "Well...you see...No...Yes...I've only played for some time..." I began to get frustrated as more and more questions started to pour. They stood so close next to me and I managed to back up to the piano. Even though I was blocked, I was still being surrounded with more students. My hand hit the keys of the piano and I feel like I was going to yell.

Then all of the sudden Tamaki somehow managed to get through the students to the piano, and started to play Mozart's Sonata for 2 in D major. All too quick the girls attitude changed and I was soon forgotten as I managed to get out. I walked to my desk at the back of the classroom as I breathed a little heavily. "Are you not comfortable with people?" I looked at Kyoya as he loomed over me. "Why are you asking?" I narrowed my eyes. "We both saw you get overwhelmed, and so Tamaki decided to help you out a bit." Kyoya said with boredom.

I widened my eyes at his response as I looked towards Tamaki. "Thank you." I said now looking at my hands. "You haven't answered my question." Kyoya pried and I sighed. "It only happens when they just randomly accumulate I tend to get overwhelmed. That's all nothing more, nothing less." I said as he took a seat next to me. "So how did you learn how to play all of those instruments perfectly?" His voice was filled with curiosity. I scoffed. "I don't know I know how to play them perfectly, but my knowledge in playing them is decent." I said looking around the room.

"Clearly you know what you're doing." He said dumbfounded. "Of course I do. I know how to play them because I had a lot of free time when I was smaller even though it was filled with work." I said leaning back on the chair. "What kind of work?" That made him look at me with intrigue. "My education sempi." I said simply. Before Kyoya could ask another question Tamaki bounced in my direction as the class was now filled with laughter and conversation. "How was that?" His voice filled with glee. He stood in front of me very in a conceited way that made me rethink where I was.

"We were having a conversation." Kyoya was the first to comment. 'I wonder how long Tamaki and Kyoya been friends for.' I thought. "I was talking to Kira not you." "It was good, and I want to thank you for what you did. But next time don't waste your time on me." Kyoya left as a girl walked up to him and he popped out his black book and began to write some things.

I grabbed my headphones and placed them my headphones over my ears, but then he took them off my ears, and stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. "You are a part of the Host Club now, we help each other. Also, stop putting those headphones over your ears all the time, and give me your full attention." I glared at him as I slowly stood up. I felt all of the sudden taller. "Sempi, why did you take them from me? Didn't your mother ever tell you to never take things without permission?" He shrunk and my shadow was cast on him. "I'm sorry." He squeaked and gave me my headphones back. I comfortably put them on my neck as I looked at him obnoxiously.

Tamaki loomed over in a dark corner and I sighed at his idiocy. "You're so cold." I heard him whisper. A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Let it go, and move on." I huffed, as I could sense Kyoya's stare in the corner of my eye.


	17. It's My Mission

It was the third week of November and I was constantly asked for the mysterious white dog I owned. It seems like a certain Ootori doesn't know how to keep a mouth shut. I looked at my regular customers and they smiled warmly. "I would love to see your dog Kira-kun, I'm sure she's probably mysterious like you." Said Yuki. "I think she might be the opposite. An energetic dog, for a calm mysterious guy like yourself Kira-san." Said Rei. I rested my cheek on my hand, as I continued to hear the girls talk. "I totally agree! And might I add, Kira, this tea you made for us is absolutely amazing." Said Umi. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you, I have to make the best and only the best for my customers, each and every one of you is special, and I would like to keep it that way." I said with all sincerity as I opened my eyes to look at them. Their faces turned a bright red and I remained calm and collected. Meanwhile the girls were drinking jasmine tea, I was having a nice cool lemon water in a clear glass. "Kira, I never see you drink coffee, or tea for that matter. Do you just drink plain water? What do you usually prefer?" Asked Umi.

I took another sip and dabbed my lips with a napkin. "Lemon water is what I usually prefer. It's quite refreshing if I might say." I said looking at my glass. "Even in this cold weather?" Asked Yumi. I looked at her. "Yes, even in this weather." I said looking at the window. "Kira-kun, I always wondered. Where did you used to live?" Umi asked me with curious eyes. "Have you ever been to America before?" I asked hoping for her to say no. "Yes I have, a couple of times actually. My family owns a couple of hotels in America." She said with a large smile plastered on her face. "I used to live in Seattle, a rainy place, but I like the rain, and drinking lemon water made me relax in the wet weather." I lied.

The girls hugged each other and bit their napkins. I chuckled and the bell rang.'It's closing time my little lambs." Tamaki then speak loudly. A wave of aww's flooded the room. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure serving you today." I stood up from where I was and bowed to my guests. "From the bottom of our hearts. We will be awaiting your arrival." All of the host's including me, said at the same time. "I would like to request Kira tomorrow." I heard my guests say as they walked out. "Have a nice day ladies." I looked at them with my stoic face and they blushed, but as I saw them leave I heard Rei say. "Kira is totally hot right, but I would die if I were to see him smile." I looked at my table and thought. 'Me...Smile?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi and I cleaned up the club while Honey and Mori helped. "Thank you, Mori and Honey-sempi. At least the responsible ones are the eldest ones here in the club." Haruhi said in her usual _'I don't like rich kids because they get everything, and will never know the true burden of responsibility if it slapped them in the face.' _expression.

I chuckled, well more like huffed and the twins looked at us with narrowed eyes, and stuck their tongues at us. "Kira." I suddenly heard Kyoya call my name. Haruhi and I looked at each other and she shrugged. "Bring me flowers at my funeral Haruhi." I whispered as she giggled and I set my things down and walked up to Kyoya.

"Do you need anything?" I asked as I wiped my hands with a towel that was on my shoulder. "You have come really close to the most requested rate tying up with Haruhi, and as you know they have been requesting something from you." He said as he flipped through his clipboard. My eyebrow twitched. "Is it Ki?" I asked mono toned. He looked at me and smiled. "Yes." I tightened my fists and had to come up with an excuse. "Look, with the incident that happened, I'm not too sure if I'm comfortable with her even out of the house, and she's old anyway." I said turning around from him. 'Lying to these people is too easy.' I thought as I walked away and took a tray from Haruhi to place it in storage. 'Fuck, what am I going to do now? I can't be in two places at once.' I thought then it hit me. 'Honestly I'm the stupidest person alive….I think I just might be able to pull this off.' I thought as I cleaned delicate porcelain cups.

**.**

**.**

**.**

School ended and I walked silently with many thoughts in mind. 'How am I going to do this?' My headphones blasted (You're On by Madeon). I looked at the cloud filled sky and I could see my breath in the cool air. "I enjoy these type of days when I don't have to use those pesky sunglasses all the time." I loosened my wool scarf around my neck and slung my bag over my shoulder as I headed out the gates of Ouran. Then several limos passed by as I looked at the twins with Haruhi get in their limo, and quickly passed by.

"I'm glad Haruhi gets rides with the twins, she wouldn't be able to stand this cold weather." I said as I walked peacefully with the rhythm of the music. Upon reaching the market place, the smell of something sweet and tart, yet contained a kick of a spice, almost a hint of fruit to it. The scent felt warm, and smooth as the fragrance wafted through the air. I placed my headphones on my neck and entered a large coffee shop from where the scent came from. Upon entering, a female voice greeted me.

"Welcome, please let me take you to your seat." I looked down at the girl that was about Haruhi's height, she smiled and started walking. Following her, I was taken to a nice table by a window. I then shrugged out of my light coat placing it on the chair as I took a seat. "Here is a menu and I'll be right back to take your order." She said with a smile and pink tinted her already rosy cheeks. "Thank you." I said as I looked at the menu.

"Cinnamon tea sounds pleasant to drink in this type of weather." I mumbled to myself as a few minutes passed, and the waitress happily came to me with a warm smile. "Are you ready with your order sir?" I had already decided on what I wanted. "I would love to get my hands on that cinnamon tea, that sounds refreshing, and also would you mind telling me what is that delightful aroma coming from your store my lady?" She looked at me and blushed. "Oh...yes...that would be our peach cobbler." She stuttered, and gulped. "Well I would like that very much please." I handed her the menu and she was quick to leave. I looked out the window and viewed the busy street filled with people. I think I had lost track of time because I heard her voice again.

"Here you go sir." The waitress handed me my tea with creamers and sugar. "Your cobbler will be done momentarily." She said as she tended to more customers.

I looked at the tea, and put the smooth looking creamer, and 2 teaspoons of sugar. Taking a spoon and stirring it, satisfied with what I blended together. The warm liquid passed my lips as I took a sip. Looking at the warm mug, a smile managed to come across my face. Memories started to pour from my younger age, when I was training with monks in the were gentle people, thinking of every single creature, understanding how life worked, and they were my family for a year and a half. But it soon came to an end when I discovered this hidden power inside, and they asked me to erase their memories to maintain balance, and it wasn't for them to know. My face fell back to it's normal poker face as I stared at my tea.

"Here is your dessert sir." Another waitress delivered the aromatic pie. "Thank you." I felt forlorn and she left. "Look at him, he is super dreamy I bet he's super rich. I mean look he goes to that private academy." I heard some girls whisper a few tables away from me, but I looked at my dessert upset. 'I lost my appetite.' I thought as I looked at the beautifully decorated pie as it was still nice and hot. "Excuse me?" I called on the first waitress who attended me. She quickly made it to me and asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I would like this in a to go box please. May I also have the bill." I said as I looked through the window. "Yes..alright." I heard her leave with the plates. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Everyone get down on the floor now! Give me all of your money!" I heard a gruff voice behind me. There was panic and the shuffling of chairs, the terror in the air was heavy. "You! Give me all the money in your register!" I could sense his nervousness in his voice. "Hey! You!" I heard the male voice yell. I just continued to sip my tea peacefully. "I'm talking to you!" His footsteps were heavy, and I heard the click of his gun, as I felt him point it to my head. "GET DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT!" He yelled

I set the mug a little forcefully on the table as I looked at the man. "Shut up, your annoying." The man was angered, but before he could do anything, I quickly turned over and pushed the gun up in the air as a shot was fired and struck him with my palm in the stomach as he lost his breath, and released the gun in his hand. I then held the gun with my teeth as I grabbed his collar and flung him over me as he hit the floor with a loud thud and was put unconscious. I took the small hand gun from my mouth and put it in my pocket without it being too obvious. 'A new hand gun to my collection. Also I don't know if anyone could be an accomplice' I thought as I looked around the room. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, and stood up slowly. I looked back at the man on the floor.

His face was covered with a mask and I loomed over him as I carried him and looked at some decorative rope, and bound his hands and feet together. "Some one can call the police." I said as I stood brushing my hands off and walking to the table with my things. A few ladies came over and started to thank me as they brushed their hands on my arms and I stepped away. 'What's wrong with them?' I thought as they looked at me confused. "Thank you so much young man." Said the woman who was at the cash register. "It's nothing." The waitress who had my bag, come towards me and handed it to me. "We want to thank you properly, why don't you stay longer after this is settled." The woman at the register said smiling." I grabbed my food from the waitress who served me. "No thank you, I have other matters to attend to." I paid for my food and walked towards the door. Once outside, I placed my headphones on my head and walked home.

I opened the door to my house. "Welcome home Ms. Alexander." I sighed. "Hey Will, any stat's?" I asked as I shrugged out of my light jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door. "Just a burglary attempt at a local coffee shop, other than that, everything seems to be quiet." He said. "Oh, well that's no fun." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Would you like to look into it?" He asked. "No need, I was inside the shop when the assault happened." I slouched as I walked into the kitchen. "I see, and that bag in your hand is food from the coffee shop?" He asked intrigued. "Yeah, I lost my appetite when I was there so I got it to go." I took out the handgun from my pocket and waived it up in the air. "I have a new hand gun to my wall of weapons." "I see." His voice was almost disgusted with the fact that I had a gun in my hand.

I opened the door to the office downstairs and felt a little out of it. "What is wrong Ms. Alexander?" Will noticed my mood and I ran a hand through my hair. "The girl's have been asking non stop about my so called "dog" and it's driving me mad. Thanks to your stupid deal with those idiots I have to go through this" "Don't blame me, you're the one who thought you had to see the time to change back into a human."

Will laughed and I scowled. "Shut up, you're in it too." He stopped quickly. "Because of that, I can't keep coming down stairs to get you. So Will, first order of business, how comfortable are you in going to school." I said as I sat down in the leather chair. "What?" He sounded confused. "The girls and the guys at the club won't stop asking about Ki. All they talk about is Ki, where is she, I haven't seen her before. It's annoying." I said with furrowed brows. "I see." He whispered. "I could have stayed at home that day and done something. I don't know why I had to go to school to see the time, I'm such an idiot." I hissed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Ms. Alexander, what if... you don't need the time." I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well...what if you don't really need to tell the time to change back and it's all in your head. What if that's something they told you so you could be controlled, just like last time." I stood straight and pondered at Will's hypothesis. "Maybe last time was a fluke, but, I don't think I have ever tried to turn back without knowing the time." I said surprised. "Try it right now." He suggested. "Alright, let my at least take off my uniform." I took off my shirt and pants. "Alright, here goes nothing."

I breathed in and found that animal part of me, and soon I was standing on all fours. "See just like last time." Will assured. I shook my fur and sneezed in the process. "Now try turning back." He said almost excited. "Alright, don't get your hopes up though." I imagined myself back to normal and I opened my eyes, and sure enough it worked. "No tail, or ears." I sighed in relief. "Ms. Alexander that is truly amazing." My head felt unexpectedly heavy and as I touched the top of my hair, my hand ran down a long strand of it as I pulled it to my face. "I don't know why my hair turns white when I transform, and why it grows so long. You know what..I don't have time for an explanation for that." I sighed. Will chuckled. "Shut up you titanium piece of junk. Now, it's your turn, you need to practice, even though I know you'll do fine." I mumbled the last part as I put back my clothes on.

"Alright, but you know those insults are unnecessary." He sighed. "My insults are what make me who I am, now do as you're told." The wall to my right turned and Will's vertical facing pod came into view. It opened and a heavy mist came out of the pod as it opened. As he walked out he stumbled a bit and I stood to walk up to him. His chest was bare and his upper torso was well build, but all of the sudden he seemed a little off in balance.

"Will, can you find your equilibrium?" I looked at him intensely. "Yes, just the feeling of this carpet on my feet is such a strange sensation." I chuckled but then cleared my throat. "Alright then. Now I'm a little curious, would you like to eat something?" He looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. "Would you like to try?" I said with an arched brow. "Yes please!" He said happily. Something inside of me made me treasure this rare moment.

"Alright let's go to the kitchen, so you can have some pie." I said as I walked behind Will. 'He sure likes to come out.' I thought as I imagined him as a child and I couldn't stop grinning. "Alright, get a fork, and I'll get something for you to drink." I got some milk and poured some in the glass. "Where shall we sit?" He said as he had the fork in his hand and the pie box in the other. "We can sit here on the island, it has seats anyway." I said as I walked and took a seat next to Will.

"Eager much?" I said as I put the milk next to him. "Yes, very much, this is the first time I have ever tasted real human food before." Will opened the box carefully. "I guess you have the right to be a little excited, I mean you're going to get have to used to it." I said as I put my elbow on the table and rested my cheek on my left hand. "I like that I can use food to regenerate energy like a human as well." Will said as he sliced a small piece of pie. "Well, a toast to food." Will looked at the pie and I smiled briefly. "To food." I said making fun of him.

He put the small piece of pie in his mouth and chewed slowly. I sat up straighter and looked at his face. Will looked with awe at the pie in front of him. "It's amazing!" He looked at the dessert with marveled eyes and his cheeks were tinted with pink.

"This has so much flavor." He then quickly took another bigger bite. In about a minute that large pie was devoured completely, but before he took his last piece he looked at me. "Mmm?" I perked up. "I would like it if you were to have the last piece Ms. Alexander." He held the fork inches away from my mouth as I looked at him and at the pie. "No, it's for you Will." I said as I pushed the fork with my fingers. "I insist." He said with a determined face.

I squinted my eyes and opened my mouth and he smiled and I took the bite. "It's good isn't it?! The texture is amazing, the flavor is nice and sweet, and the crust is just right." He beamed as I swallowed the pie and I couldn't help but show a small smile. "Alright, now let me your face, you're such a careless eater Will." I grabbed a napkin and he turned to me. "Here, right here." I tilted his face as I wiped the crumbs off.

"Now, I want to ask you." He sat straight and looked at me attentively. "I don't know the full capability of your body and if their are any restrictions." I was hoping he could analyze anything he needed. He tilted his head."I was about to ask you if I could get used to the human environment. My body, and system are fully capable of doing things like that. Don't worry about me." Will smiled and I sighed in relief as I looked at him with a grin.

"Alright, I'm just a little uneasy because you're new to all of this. But if you think you're ready, then all you have to do is find your own room." I said as I took his empty cup and fork. "I' don't mind washing them for you Ms. Alexander." Will stood quickly. "No, go find a room of your choice alright, I have this." I said as I already started washing the dishes. "See, it doesn't take that long. Now let's find you a room. I haven't seen all of the rooms myself, but I don't need to anyway." I walked next to him and I opened the doors to 3 rooms and they all had a nice moderate bathroom, and a good sized closet, but none compared to mine. "What about that one across your room?" Will asked as he walked forward and opened the door across my room.

"Well, if that's what you want, I don't really care where you sleep." I said as I leaned on the door. "This is perfect then!" His gray eyes were full of spark. "Well, unlike my room, this color seems to suit you Will, it's a nice blue color." I said as I sat on the white arm chair in his room. "Will, I also thought you might need clothes so you can use things from my closet, I really don't care." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure?" Will looked at me with furrowed brows. "Yeah, I don't really care." I said as I saw him look around his room curiously. "I even get to have a bed!" He gleamed and jumped on his bed. "Alright calm yourself down you hunk of metal, we have things to do." I stood and walked out of the room. "Right!" I could hear him scurry to catch up with me.

I opened the door to my closet. "Here is the uniform you're going to use for this week. Oh, and you repaired the one that I asked you to." I said as I looked at the uniforms. "It's just going to be this week, you have those sweatpants, they should be good enough." I said as I looked at him briefly. "Maybe a shirt should also could be of use." I said as I threw him a white t-shirt. "Put it on, and here's the uniform. You seem to be just a smidge little taller than me, but it should still fit you alright." I said I scrunched my nose.

"I should be fine. Also where are you going to be all day when we leave you when I go to class?" Will said as he pulled over his shirt. "I don't know, I'll just stay in that room, or whatever happens." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Don't worry, just make sure everything goes right tomorrow." I sighed a little worried. I showed him my things inside my bag for him to get familiar. "I finished the homework for tomorrow's math, reading, and Japanese.

Don't engage in any conversations with anyone unless they come to you first. Be quick and concise, don't lag and everything is to the point. As for you, you seem to have no problem with being quiet. But you do have a slight over reactiveness to new things, so try and keep that on the low." I said as I passed Will and he followed. "I will try." He replied."I can't wait for the ladies, I can't wait to complement their fair skin and their lovely eyes." "Don't start with that shit with me Will, I have enough of that already in the club, I don't need it from you." I my voice was dark as I looked at him over my shoulder. "I understand." Will said dryly. "Good. Now put everything away nice and neat." Closing the closet screen a little to hard. "I almost to forgot to tell you something neat about your closet! Would you like to hide it?" Will asked trying to sooth the atmosphere. "What do you mean hide the closet?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Will put the uniform on my bed and opened the screen. "Come here, if you see right there, you can see a hand like indentation, all you have to do is just place your hand there, and a wall will move." I looked at him and he nodded his head. I placed my hand and with a click the wall moved and low and behold a wall appeared and a wooden closet rod was already placed and a couple of the clothes that I wear frequently, as well as my school uniform was also there. "Gotta hand it to whoever made this house. It's fucking cool." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Now, if only my hair would keep itself together." I hissed. "What's wrong with it?" Will asked. "I don't like long hair, it gets in the way of everything." I grabbed a scrunchy and put my hair in a messy bun. "Oh how good it feels to have this up and out of the way." I sighed. "But I like your hair that way." Will mumbled something. "You say something Will? I didn't hear you." Will shook his head. "Nothing, I was just saying that nothing will go wrong tomorrow." He got his uniform and left. "O...kay..." I looked at him as he left awkwardly.

"Strange that one." I said as walked to the restroom to take a shower. "I need to relax, maybe after my shower I can take a nice bath." I said as I got my pajamas ready after I finished with the shower and bath. "I think I'll just let the tub fill slowly, hopefully I don't finish the shampoo and conditioner in one go." I said as I let my hair down as it bounced lightly against my bare back.

I got the bottle of shampoo and never noticed the smell. 'I like this scent of berries and hibiscus flowers.' I thought as I lathered it on my hair. Once I was done with the shower the tub was filled with enough water as I looked over and saw some colorful fragrant spheres . "Mmm? Curious, what could this be?" I thought still wet from my shower as I stepped inside the tub and the little sphere fell in the tub. "Shit." I cursed and then something cool happened. "It's foaming up? Like a bomb!" I said as bubbles started to appear in the water. "How interesting." I moved the water and soon enough I was in a tub filled with foam, and my hair floated in the water as well. "I could get used to this." I sighed as I slouched in the tub. I relaxed for I don't know how long, and when my hands started to wrinkle I stood from the bath. "I think that was actually...relaxing." I said satisfied.

"Ms. Alexander, where are you. I would like to..." I looked at Will with wide eyes, and he had the same shocked expression. I covered myself and dipped in the bubbled water as some spilled over. Will immediately shot out the door and my face felt a little turn a little red. My heart started to pound in my chest and I shook my head as I regained my normal nonchalant attitude. "Did I not lock the door?" I wondered as I sat in the water for a little longer to calm myself from what just happened.

I got out of the tub and changed quickly. 'I have to talk to Will.' I thought as he couldn't have known any better. "Will, where are you?" I tried to dry my hair with the towel at hand and left it on my head. "Will, it's alright, you didn't know." I tripped on something and when I stomped on the floor, I could sense my surroundings, and I could tell someone was hiding in my closet.

'Woah. What was that?' I thought as I focused on what was in my closet. Sure enough it was Wilbur as he curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." I could tell he was crying. "Will are you crying?" I said as I could feel my chest tighten, and I kneeled next to him and I lifted his chin to look at his face. Sure enough he was pouring tears, and sniffled as he looked at me with averted eyes.

"I should have knocked the door, but when I didn't hear the water going, I thought you were done." "Will it was an accident, now stop all this crying. You don't know better so it's fine. I don't need drama, it's time for you to go to bed, we both have a busy day tomorrow." I stood up and held out my hand.

Will looked at it and his gray eyes looked at my hand and slowly but surely grabbed my hand and my eyes softened. His face then turned slightly pink as the light from the bathroom was coming through the door. "Will what were you going to tell me something?" I said as I looked at him in the semi dark room. "It's...nothing..." He walked out my door and looked at me. "Good night." With that he closed the door and left me. "Good night will." I whispered. 'Kira you fucktard, look at what you did, you made a robot cry. Now I really have no feelings at all." I sighed as I turned off my restroom light and tried to sleep. After an hour of nonstop mental chastising, I fell asleep.

_The next morning..._

I woke up with my usual routine, but I decided to change into some more comfortable clothes as I were to turn into. I put on my black jogger sweatpants, and this time I actually felt relief as I didn't have to wrap my chest so I put on a sports bra. "Fuck bra's, I don't like you lacy, pieces of shit. Sports bra's can be colorful too, but I like gray and black ones better." I ranted a I closed the drawer filled with bras, and opened the other one filled with sports bras. "Heelloo." I smirked and took off my shirt as I put on the sports bra, then settled with a gray tank top. "I don't need shoes, that's a bonus." I made my way barefoot to the kitchen as I looked at Will who was making a nice breakfast of waffles and scrambled eggs, with strips of bacon. "Looks, and smells good Will." I said as I walked in.

He didn't answer. I looked at the food in front of me and placed a glass of orange juice next to me. He already had his uniform on all for the blazer which was on the chair he was going to sit on, and he didn't look like me.

"Will..." I tried to look at him, but he avoided eye contact. "Eat." Is all he said and I stood up and walked up to him. "Wilbur, you will stop this right now, you did nothing wrong. Now look at me!" I put my hands on my hips as I looked at him intensely. "Please forgive me." He said as his hair fell to his face, I felt my chest tighten and sighed. 'He's making a big deal out of this.' "How about we forget what happened alright, there is no use being upset about it. Understood?" I huffed. "Yes mam." He said as he looked at me with watery gray eyes. "Good, now let's taste this breakfast you made, it looks really delicious." I took my seat. "You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, now let's hurry up before we arrive late to school." I said as I rapidly ate my food. Once we were done Will washed the dishes and put on his blazer. "Don't forget to wear a jacket and scarf." I said as I threw them at him. "Right." He put them on and smiled as he ran his hand up his face and hair as both changed. "Now your turn." He said in my voice, well, just a pitch lower. I sighed and this time, shifting came much easier. I growled and shook my fur as I sneezed.

"It's annoying I sneeze when I shift." I said as I looked up at Will, I then scratched myself behind the ear, and felt by bracelet on my neck. "That's strange, my bracelet turns into a necklace which seems to be hidden under my long fur." I said as it hid back inside my fur. "Interesting, and talking about necklace, I think you'll need this too." He took something behind his back and it was the diamond collar the host's, well more like the twins who were the one's to give it to me.

"Right...that." I growled and Will placed the thin 2 inch collar on my neck as I avoided eye contact. "Are you ready to go to school?" I asked as I made my way to the door. "Yes." He chuckled as I waited for him to open the door. "It's not as cold as I expected today." I said as I walked out, but my leash got caught in one of the bushes. I growled as I tugged on it and shook. "Here let me help." Will clipped off the leash, and put it in his jacket pocket. "Lock the door, and let's get a move on." I said as I looked at the semi cloudy sky.

Upon arriving to school, the large clock tower of the school rang and I could tell that he was a little nervous, not by looking at his face, but how the way his body language was set. "Everything is going to be fine, you're a robot after all." I said as we walked through the gates and made our way to the abandoned but not so abandoned Music room 3. Students looked at the both of us and Will slung his school bag over his shoulder as I walked beside him. When there was no one around us, I quickly asked Will. "You know where to go right?" "Yes." He answered quietly, and just ahead were the doors to the club. 'Alright, here goes nothing.' Will opened the doors as rose petals and a much more subtle light shone through the door.

"Welcome." The usual chorus of the guys. "Kira-chan! Kira-chan!" Honey ran up and hugged Will. "Hello senpai." Will answered as he ruffled Honey's hair. "You brought Ki like you promised!" I sat on the floor as Honey and I were the same height. "Ki is big for a wolf right Kira-chan?" Honey asked as he patted my head. "Yes, but she's not going to grow anymore, I've only had her for 2 years when I found her and she already was this big, I would assume she's already around 10 years old." Will said as he looked at me. I huffed in response and we all got settled for the guests to arrive.

I remained at Will's side for the most part when I noticed Kyoya walk in our direction.

"I see you brought Ki after so many requests. By the way where did you manage to find her?" He asked as he looked at me uninterested. I looked at Will hoping he remembered what I told him. "She found me actually. I was young, but I don't remember everything because I was young." Will said as he fixed his tie. "Well that's cool, you both must do everything together." Beamed Honey. "In a sense yes." Answered Will as I huffed. "You like our walks to the park don't you Ki?" I barked. "Good dog." Will patted me on the head as my tail moved side to side.

Then two voices made my ears perk up. "Hey Kaoru, do you think Ki understands what humans say?" Asked Hikaru. I barked in response and they looked at me and ran in my direction. "Can you understand us?" They said at the same time. I huffed and put my head down on my paws.

"No fun." They stuck their tongues out and I looked another direction, meanwhile Honey and Haruhi chuckled at the twins reaction. "Alright gentlemen, the ladies are going to arrive in 3 minutes, everything is set, and let's get into position." Tamaki smiled brilliantly and took his seat. "Ki, that means you too!" He turned back in my direction and grinned. I lifted my head up and sneezed, then set my head down. "She doesn't like me. Ki doesn't like me..." Tamaki slouched all of the sudden depressed. Then Will's voice resonated through the room. "Ki, here." But I didn't listen either. Everyone tried and then one voice made my ears go up. "Ki, here girl." I looked at Haruhi smiling and eyed what looked like a dog treat in her hand. Looking at her attentively, and I could smell the treat, and it was very...enticing. 'Kira what the hell is wrong with you, how are you going to eat a dog treat? But it looks good. Just go.' I thought.

I stood, and lazily walked over to her and she held out the strip of what looked like an organic treat. I gingerly grabbed it, chewed, and ate it in one gulp. "That's a good girl." Haruhi patted my head and I nuzzled my head on her hand. 'This definitely feels nice.' I thought. Then I took notice of a sulking Tamaki, I was annoyed, but I couldn't let him be that way, he has a duty. I barked and he looked at me with teary eyes. "You don't like me do you." I looked at him and sighed. 'What should I do? Tamaki is to flamboyant, ugh just shoot me now.' I then got his hand and tried putting it on my head. "You do like me!" I barked and he hugged my neck. He then repositioned himself as he took his role, and the door's opened. "Welcome." Everyone welcomed, and I lied on the floor next to Will with my head on my paws.

I walked with Will as he made his way to the seat I usually sit in. 'Hopefully everything goes as planned.' I looked at him again, and his face was stuck in a nonchalant pose. 'He's going to be fine.' I sighed as I plopped down on the floor next to him. "Nice to have you back my ladies." Kyoya greeted with a smile as always. "Hello Kyoya." One of the girls greeted. "I think I'm fine here Ki, if I need you, I'll call you." Will looked at me and winked. I slanted my eyes and huffed as the girls made their way to the table. "Oh! Is this Ki?" She looked at me and I looked at the dark haired guest Will was to entertain. Sitting up straight I let her pet me. "Yes, thank you for coming my lady." Will bowed and the guest flushed. 'Well, I'm going somewhere else.' I thought as I walked towards the Kyoya who clearly had a long line.

"I would like to request Tamaki-kun for my group today." A guest smiled as she gestured four of her cheerful friends. I stood on my hind legs as I put my paws on the podium, and looked at the schedule on his clipboard. Kyoya looked at me and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. 'Maybe I could help him take guests to their tables.' I looked at the ladies and barked as I walked ahead. They weren't following me so I barked again. "I think she's trying to take us to Tamaki." One of them said as she looked at me. I barked again, and spun around. "Go ahead ladies, Ki will guide you today." Kyoya said with a smile and went with it smoothly.

They followed me and sure enough I lead them to Tamaki who was waiting for them. "Welcome my princesses." He said as he walked up to them. I walked away and then one of them stopped me. "Thank you..." "Ki." Tamaki said with surprise. "Ki, thank you." They patted my head and scratched the back of my ear. I left, and walked back to Kyoya who just finished talking another guest to her host.

"Good girl Ki." Kyoya smiled and I huffed as I looked away from him. "May I see the next guest please?" Everything went smoothly as we were full and sent girls to a nice waiting room for their turn. Kyoya had been requested, but there were no more girls coming in. 'It's interesting to see the club look full like this.' I thought while I scratched my side. 'Maybe I can keep the girls company meanwhile they wait.' I thought as I made my way to the waiting area. "I can't wait for my turn." They beamed and so I walked towards them. "Oh! What a cute dog! You're so fluffy!"

"And a big one at that!" "I love her coat!" "Ohh, and that dog collar goes so well with her!" They kneeled by me and pet my fur. 'Well they're into dogs.' I lied down by them and let them pet me, I didn't care, they were our guests after all. "I could use some drinks." Said one. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." I looked at them and I thought it wasn't fair that even though they were waiting, they deserve to be served at least a little snack. 'Why didn't I ever think about them?' I thought upset at myself.

I ran to Will and nudged him. "What is it Ki?" He said with a serious face. I walked forward and barked so he could follow me. "Excuse me ladies." Will said and the guest smiled kindly as he followed me to the storage luckily the door didn't have any handles. I checked the room if anyone was inside, once I found it clear, Will was the first one to speak. "What's wrong Kira?" "I paced and growled lowly. "Will, I need you to make me some drinks for the ladies who are waiting for their turn. I don't think it's fair for them to not even get a little snack while they wait." I stopped pacing and stood on my hind legs as I put my front paws on Will's shoulders. "Alright, what should we make?" I perked up my ears as I heard voices. "Once you make the tea, leave and take it to the girls who are waiting, I have some baking to do."

"Clear." I switched back into a human, and I found the ingredients. "Luckily this storage has everything." I got the flour and prepared the batter to make some cookies, and some petite four's. I worked double the speed of a regular person making the batter for the cookies and thankfully that the club had some pound cake ready. I had the heat at a high for the cookies and once the time I had set was done, I quickly took them out and also iced the petite four's.

Will had already left, so I know he had my back, but I needed to hurry. Thankfully we had dessert stands and I organized the treats according to how they must be placed. Then I quickly put the stuff away and as I was done in 10 minutes, but suddenly the door flung open and ducked down as I quickly turned into a wolf. 'Shit, did she see me?' I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest as I stood up. Haruhi looked at me confused but smiled warmly. "So here's where you are Ki, we were looking for you, come on." I looked at her and stood on my hind feet as I got the treats from the counter with my mouth. I could hear her gasp.

Thankfully the doors were very high up so I didn't hit my head, and so I made my way carefully. I could see all eyes were on me, but I concentrated as I made my way to the ladies who were waiting for their turn. They were jaw dropped as I cautiously placed the metal treat stand on their table. I then proceeded to lie down and huff as I curled into a ball. "Wow! That was amazing! I didn't know the host club taught dogs!" One of the guests beamed. There was a lot of commotion, so I growled slightly and made my way to the changing rooms. I pushed down on the handle with my mouth and pushed the door in.

"Good job Kira, now you brought yourself more attention, I just want to be undisturbed." I whined as I sat on the floor. Then, not one minute inside the changing room the twins busted inside and I snapped my neck to look at them. "Ki! Let's go! We want to see what other tricks you know!" My eyes widened as I quickly stood to run away but I ended up running in place on the tile floor but it wouldn't let me go anywhere so I fell down. "Come on you silly dog." They smiled widely as they grabbed my collar and dragged me out. 'Their strong.' I thought as they dropped me next to Tamaki. "Kira, this is your dog, what kind of cool tricks does it know?" I looked at Will as I narrowed my eyes as he clearly saw my face. "What about you try?" My ears drew back and I growled, but my leash was yanked by Honey who had some sort of squeaky ball in his hand, as he walked back. I slanted my eyes. 'I am not, going to chase that ball.' I thought. "Come on Ki! Fetch!" As soon as he threw it, it's like my mind was on it's own and I dashed to it.

I grabbed it with my mouth, careful not to drool on it and couldn't believe I did what I did. Handing the toy to Honey, satisfied, he patted my head and the girls clapped. Then Tamaki decided to taunt me with a silicone bone, but I looked uninterested as he threw it, but then noticed that it was heading for one of our guests. I then dashed for the flying bone like toy as I leaped up and caught it with my mouth as it almost hit one of the girls. "Ki, thank you." She hugged my neck and then brought it back to Tamaki as he stood pridefully and I rolled my eyes.. "Ki is such a smart dog, and she's so gentle too!" The girls squealed. "Let's see her do some more tricks!" They all yelled in excitement. I huffed and growled slightly as I walked towards Will and he arched a brow. "Tricks it is then." Will said as he scratched my cheek.

After club was over I plopped on the floor fed up. 'Who knew they all had a lot of energy.' I thought. "Here Ki, drink some water, you must be really thirsty after playing for that long." Will brought me a bowl of water and I growled softly as I stood and lapped the water gratefully. "You taught Ki a whole lot of tricks Kira." Mused Haruhi.

"She is stubborn sometimes." I growled as I stopped drinking water. "But she is a good companion, and it seems like every day we get a little closer. And I will do anything to keep her safe." I stopped drinking as I looked at Will who's determined eyes pierced through mine. 'Why did Will say that? He can be so dramatic sometimes.' "That's amazing that you'll do anything for your best friend Kira."said Haruhi. "I don't have time for animals, and I'm always busy, but I would definitely make some time for Ki." "Thank you Haruhi, now let's get ready for class." Will walked towards his things and packed up.

"You're right, we have to go to class soon. Hey Kira, do we just leave Ki here?" Asked the twins. Will turned around and nodded his head. "She'll be fine, Ki is trained after all." Will said with a serious face. "We have Ki-chan's food here as well! She should be good then." Beamed Honey. "Talking about food, how did Ki appear with that rack full of treats?" Asked the twins. Everyone's attention fell on Will. He maintained my seriousness and explained. "When I followed Ki to the storage, I figured out she was hungry so I gave her something to eat, then I thought about the other guests who were waiting their turn so I prepared snacks for them. But when I left the tea, I could't go back and take Ki out." Will shrugged. Everyone then looked at me and I huffed in response. "So you left Ki-chan?" Asked Honey as little tear drops formed on the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, but she was ok." Will answered.

"Poor Ki-chan." Honey, the twins, and Tamaki all hugged me at once while I just took there affection while I was handled like a rag doll. Then the school bell rang and thankfully the four hosts who were on me let go. "Hopefully that didn't hurt that much Ki, we'll, see you later." Haruhi crouched down and scratched my back. "Ki, you behave and Uncle Tamaki will give you a treat later." I set my head on my paws and growled softly.

Mori patted my head and smiled at me as Honey pulled out a chocolate. 'Poor honey doesn't he know that chocolate is bad for a dog.' I thought as I took the treat from his hand. Kyoya had already left, and the twins were looking at me as Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. "Do you think Ki would be smart enough to tell us apart?" Hikaru looked at me and shrugged. "Like if I care if this stupid dog could tell us apart." I growled and looked up intensely at the twins. "Let's go Kaoru." Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and walked out the door. "Those two are a hefty bunch aren't they." Will walked towards me. "You bet. Those twins are something else." I sat up and shook my coat.

A sudden wave of sleep fell on me, and I yawned widely as I looked at Will. "I'm going to take a nap, you can go to class, I'll be here if you need anything." I got on the large couch and curled into a ball. "Alright Ms. Alexander, I'll be back soon." He closed the door and I was left alone in the large music room. "I don't mind sleeping, besides, I'll take this as like my own break." I closed my heavy eyes but couldn't sleep because of how bright the room was. I lazily got down from the couch and closed the curtains. Once the room was dark enough for me comfort. I plopped on the ground and shut my eyes as I was takin into a void of nothingness. Inside I seemed to have been walking for what seemed hours, until I heard a voice calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked at Will...well Me.. and Kyoya was behind him. "Ki, we need you."

I huffed in response and turned around to fall back asleep. "We needed a live model for our art class, and Kyoya-sempi suggested you. What do you say?" I growled softly. "Why are you asking it, it's not like it can understand you." Kyoya's voice was impatient. I growled louder this time. "Kyoya-sempi, you would be surprised what animals feel." Kyoya scowled. "Alright just hurry up and bring her." I then heard heavy footsteps and the door closed. "He's officially an ass." I said out loud as I sat up very sleepy. "Tell me about it. It seems like he behaves differently when it comes to people with high social standing, and with people like us.." "He acts like an ass." I growled. "Precisely, now come on we need you." Will put the leash on me. "I don't think you actually need me Will, but I'll go just because you're the one asking me." I mumbled and yawned.

Once we reached the art room the students faces were filled with smiles. "Wow Kira, I didn't know you had a dog, when did you get her?" Mr. Francoeur was with all smiles as he walked up to me and patted my head. "For about 2 years." Will answered as he took my leash off. "Well I want to thank you for bringing...what's the dog's name?" "Ki." Kyoya answered as he put on a painters apron."Well, thank you for bringing Ki today, Kira why don't you put Ki, on the stand so we can start. Alright students, your classmate has brought his dog for us, and what a beautiful dog it is. What breed is it Kira." I looked at Will and he nodded. "She's a wolf." A whisper among the students arose and I stood on the platform. "Amazing well, now let's see if she can stay like that. Now students you will have 5 minutes to look at, inspect, and pre-sketch whatever comes to mind. Then after those minutes are up, you will go back and paint." James now spoke in Japanese which made me a little happy, but upset that he didn't speak Japanese when I had arrived.

The students were quick to come close to me and one of the girls even complimented the smell of my fur. "Kira, you sure this dog belongs to you? Looks too good to be true." It was Sukino and his little group. "Yes." Will answered quickly. "Come on Kira, why don't you tell us the truth, and you're nothing but a lying stealing thief." He was making a scene and I had about enough. I growled and my ears were pulled back as the hair on my back began to stand. "Seems like my "dog" doesn't like you Sukino." Will's voice was almost proud. As I looked at Sukino his little friends were clearly intimidated, and were nervous. "We were only just kidding, right you guys, we didn't really mean it." They all agreed and backed off. "Thank you." Will patted my shoulder and grinned slightly as Mr Francoeur announced that time was up.

From there, everything went smoothly, well sort of because I felt so tired for no reason. The class ended after millennia, and I was back in the club alone. Then for next period Haruhi and Will came to the club to eat lunch. I just sat in the corner looking at them eat while I dozed on and off. "Are you going to feed Ki Kira?" I could hear Haruhi say. "She's fine, she would tell me if she were hungry." "Oh, ok that makes sense, I think."

They soon left and I remained sleeping until I heard my voice call me. "Kira, it's time to go home." I opened my heavy lit eyes and Will was smiling. "When you look like me, it's weird. I', still not used to seeing myself, I wonder how the twins do it." I yawned and stretched. "Let's go home." I said as we walked out of the club room. "Today was actually a nice experience, I wouldn't mind getting used to it." Will said joyfully. We walked passed the gates of Ouran and made our way home.

Once we passed through my gates I shifted back into my normal self and sighed. "Today was interesting. I almost feel a little sympathy for lying to that bunch, but I don't get to attached. Besides it's mainly the school I'm protecting, why would I want to get attached anyway." I walked to my Kitchen and drank a glass of lemon water. "Well, there chances of ever finding out who you are, are strictly at a 2%." Will had changed to look like himself and out of the uniform. "Good. Well right now I'm going to do some investigations about our threat. You're welcome to help, or you can do the homework they gave me today." I said a I walked to my room. "I wouldn't mind doing some simple reading, and math questions Ms. Alexander." Will smiled and I nodded. Walking to my facility down stairs and tried to look for leads but I couldn't find anything. I sighed in defeat as I started to feel tired again.

'What could make me want to fall asleep so much. All I remember eating was breakfast, and then...the chocolate that Honey gave me! Something must be in that candy that isn't supposed to be there!" I ran out of my facility and yelled out to Will. "Will come here!" Will came out with a worried face. "Did you find something out.?" "Yeah, I think the candy that Honey gave me was hit with a sleeping toxin and if he eats too much of it, it could probably lead to some damaging effects later on. I need to get going now." "Maybe I could be of service." I whipped my head at Will and narrowed my eyes. "No, you're still new, I can't have anything happening to you. I'm going to Honey's house first, then going to find out where their making these products. You can help down here at the base."

"But Ms. Alexander it would be best if I helped. That's why I'm here for, and if you don't then I will have to go either way. But if that doesn't work, I could always advise your father." I looked at him grin. "You wouldn't" "Oh..yes...I...would.." I thought about it for a second and frustrated with so much to do I flung my hands up in the air.

"Alright..Alright you win, I mean you're a robot and I guess you are more than capable in going on a mission. But if you so much have a scratch on you, you have no idea what's waiting for you." I rushed to my room to grab a change of clothes.

"Will do you remember the logo of the candy that he had when he fed it to me?" I yelled in my bathroom. Will yelled back. "Yes, what are your orders now?" "Send me the coordinates and I'll go to the factory those candies are being made, you go to Honey's house." I looked in the mirror as my hair changed back into it's normal black color, and I began to cut it swiftly. I couldn't hear Will. "Will go do what I asked you to do."

"No! You can trust me with the other mission, and besides, how am I going to know why you want to take the candy he gave you. I just only saw him give it to you and that's it. I don't know how to give a proper explanation why." I came out of the bathroom in some jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie with my chest bandaged under a t-shirt. I had my eyes set on Will. "That was an order soldier." He stood his ground and looked at me intensely, then I found a spark in his eyes that made me crack. "Ohh...Fine then, I'll go with Honey, so I do have something I want to tell him. Now... can I trust you with another other operation?"" I looked at Will with furrowed brows. Will's face turned serious. "Yes." I scowled and nodded.

"Alright then, I want you to go find the factory those candies are made in, something about them makes me think they're made here. As for me, I'm going to deal with Honey, and make sure nothing bad has happened to him." "Roger that." We descended down to the basement. And I rushed to gear up, maybe on my way something could happen and I can't risk changing into that. I prepped and I moved a certain way that made my bandages pinch skin. "I'm going to have to buy a binder sooner or later, these bandages are too much to handle." I hissed.

"Will, get me Haninozuka Mitsukuni's address now, I'm already on my way." I said as I pressed a button. "Alright, here it is, good luck, if anything happens, I'll tell you." Will sounded almost a little excited and I responded. "Rodger." I followed the route on the gps system, and sure enough I quickly arrived to Honey's house. Well more like huge traditional home with over the top large gates. I pressed the speaker button and a gruff low voice spoke from the monitor. "What do you want?" A gruff male voice came through the speaker. "I came to talk to Haninozuka Mitsukuni, it's of importance."

"Yeah right, do you know what time it is?" The cameras moved in my direction, and I don't think disguising my car to look like a rusty Yugo lemon was a good idea. "Sir, I come from Ouran Academy, and.." "I don't want to hear your lies you commoner. Now go back where you came from before I arrest you for trespassing on private property.

I bit my lower lip. 'He's not going to let me in.' I thought quickly as I opened up the glove compartment inside the car and got my agent identification card, and I put it next to the camera. "Take a look at his ID, now tell me if this looks fake to you." There was silence, I'm sorry Mr. Alexander Sir, please come in. The gates opened

heavily and I smirked.

I followed the long road to the large segmented house that belonged to Honey. I got out of my car and straightened my jacket as I walked towards the door. I scanned the area, and I felt eyes on me but I remained calm and collected. I took off my shoes before I stepped up on the high platform of the house and knelt looking at the floor as the door slid open.

I was greeted with white tabi socks under an indigo yukata. "Good evening, what might I help you with son?" A voice fit for a strong man with a sophisticated yet kind tone to his face. "Pardon the interruption sir." "Come stand up young man, and look at me in the face." I cringed internally at the fact that he sort of reminded me of my father. I stood up and slowly lifted my eyes to the man with a warm smile, and although he looked of mature age, I could see under his garments that his physique was very well care for. He had half of his hair up in a bun and the rest was neatly trimmed to his shoulders, white grayish hair and he had eyes just like Mitsukuni.

"Welcome to the Haninozuka estate. What brings a dashing young man such as yourself to our home this night?" I bowed. "I have come to see my fellow classmate Haninozuka Mitsukuni, it's important that I see him sir." I remained bowing. "I see, I will go fetch my nephew, in the meantime, please come in, it's a little cold outside." "Thank you, and pardon the intrusion."

I stood up and looked at the hearty looking man. Following Honey's grandfather inside, the house was beautiful and the interior looked traditional. Then I was lead and inside a modern living room with a burning fire. "Wait here, I'll go fetch my nephew." Honey's grandfather smiled and left me in the room. I nodded my head and began to pace in the room as I put my sweaty hands in my pocket. 'Please...Please...I hope he hasn't eaten to many of those candies. I have to make sure there's nothing suspicious going on, just convince him to give you them, and leave. Hopefully Will is doing fine as well." I silently hoped as I sat down on the chair and buried my face in my hands as

I waited patiently. The door opened and I faced the door as Honey walked towards me with a striped pink two piece jammies, with his pink bunny at arms. "Kira-chan! What brings you here!" His cheery attitude made me breath easier, but I couldn't relax yet. "Senpi, I'm glad you're ok." "What do you mean Kira-chan?" I kneeled down next to Honey and looked straight at him.

"Honey-sempi, I need you to give me the candy you fed to Ki, it's important." Honey furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What happened to Ki-chan?" I sucked in a breath. "Listen senpai." 'I can't make him worry, just be calm.' "You candy to Kira and, she has been relatively calm lately,and I would be most grateful if I could take them from your hands. In return I would be more than glad to replace them with something else you would like instead of those." "Oh!" Honey's eyes widened as little flowers popped around his head. "I also want to know if you have tried any of that candy as well. Have you felt anything weird or abnormal?" "Hehe you're weird Kira-chan." Honey smiled and pouted. "I licked one, and then I didn't like the flavor of the chocolate, so I spit it out. I have a whole box of them in my room. You can take them with you if you like." Honey hugged his pink bunny. 'Thank goodness.' I thought as I stood up.

"Follow me Kira-chan! And maybe we could also have some cake too!" I sighed at the fact that I had no time. "I have some other things to do sempi, maybe next time." I followed the small senior to a sliding door and he opened it up to display a large lavish room. He then rushed towards a large box and pointed it out. I gratefully walked towards the box and looked at it with a deathly glare."Thank you senpai." I picked up the box, and then another question popped in my head.

"Are these the only ones you bought?" Honey shook his head and sat down by a chair with a cake on the table. "They were a limited edition from this new candy company." He took a large piece and put it on it's mouth. "I see, interesting." 'I can see now why, they must know about Honey's fascination of candy. Luckily he didn't like them.' "I prefer cake much better." He then stabbed the rest of the cake and gobbled it all up.

"Do they only produce candy?" I asked as the fire on his fireplace blazed lively.

"Yeah, but they're really bad, there not that sweet." I nodded my head. "Alright thank you senpai, but even though you find something else from this company, don't buy anything because maybe the ingredients in them aren't good for you. Can you trust me just with that sempi?" I looked at him. Honey tilted his head and smiled. "Sure Kira-chan!" 'That was almost too easy.' I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you very much senpai." I stepped out, and then remembered something. "Oh, and just to warn you sempi. If Ki were to be a normal dog, that chocolate could have sent her to the hospital. Chocolate is a dog's enemy, but I'm sure you knew that right?" I looked at him with the corner of my eye and left.

"Any way thank you once again." I closed the door and quickly made it out the large house. When I reached the door Honey's grandfather was there smiling. "I see business is already taken care of." " Yes sir thank you very much." I bowed, left out the door, put my shoes on, and entered my car. I breathed out and sighed. "Alright Will, where are you now?" I pulled out my cell phone and just as I was about to dial his number I stopped myself and reassured myself that I could trust him completely.

I started my engine, the phone rang as the gates of the Haninozuka residence opened. I looked at caller ID which said Wills name. "Will how you doing? I got the package of the candy with me. Do you need backup?" "Hey Kira, no I'm fine, I'm about to finish what I needed to. I figured out their candies did have an unauthorized drug in them and I wrapped everything up here." His voice was quiet. "That's good to hear, I'm heading to your direction, I'll be on my way soon." I looked at the moon infront of me.

"No, it's fine, I have it here, trust me." I bit my lip as I felt the need to say no. "Alright, just, just be careful. I'll wait for you at home over and out." I worried. "Over and out." Will hung up and I was thankful he was alright, and I trusted him.

It was roughly 11 pm and patiently waited for Will to come home. I assured myself he had it and before I knew it I was sleep on my bed. Noise woke me up and as I looked at the clock it was already 1 in the morning. I heard noise coming from my closet and I walked inside to see Will come up and my stomach flipped.

He looked at me and he hid his face as his hair covered his eyes. I walked quickly to him as sparks were coming out of the cracked synthetic skin I created. "What happened?!" I hissed as I narrowed my eyes. He sighed. "I didn't want to worry you." I clenched my teeth as I was outraged."Will! You son of a bitch! Why didn't you call for backup?!" I furrowed my brows and ran a hand through my hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said light heartedly as he stood up and walked out of the closet.

My eyes sharpened as I walked heavily towards him shutting the screen harshly. "I'm fine my ass!" I growled. "Look at you! You're hurt and It's my fault for ignoring my senses. My careless leadership caused this. Will look at me!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me with no emotion to his face. "This is my mission, I should have made you to go get what I needed from Honey instead." I seethed. "Kira I'm not a human or a child!" I looked up at him and his upset face made me shake my head and turn around frustrated. "My injuries are minimal compared to what you have been through. I'm regenerating as we speak, now calm down, I'm not...human...remember."

I hung my head as I held my stomach, I couldn't turn around. "What happened that caused this?" My voice was cold. I could hear him shift uncomfortably as he sat on my bed. "When I arrived to the scene, I found out it was actually a large warehouse, and security was a little more than your regular security guards. Even though they were armed, it was too easy to avoid them, and when I managed to make it inside the building, my system was at an overload with the amount of chemicals in the air.

Then when I took to account that this was a supposed "candy factory", I knew something was up, so I did a scan of the perimeter, and of the things that they were putting inside the candy. Kira, I found out that some of the chemicals...were once used on you when you were younger." I looked at Will and I was filled with unknown horror. "What I also came across was that this industry was fairly new and the only records of selling inventory was to just one family. "The Haninozuka's." I whispered. "Precisely, they found out the sheer amount of sugar treats Honey eats, and they were quick to act by creating a fake factory."

"How did you manage to get all of this information?" "I managed to sneak into their offices and came across this.." He handed me a yellow folder. I looked at it and swallowed hard as I could feel small beads of sweat on my forehead. Opening the folder, and the first thing that I saw, made my mouth completely dry.

"They know about you, and they're trying to find you." I looked at all the pictures that they had of me when I used to live back in America, and when I was off on missions. "Turns out that when they found out that you were coming here to protect the students at the school. Because of that, they needed other modes of trying to take over." I then found 6 pictures that did not belong to me.

"Their plan is to kill the host club's families off, and gain control over what they owe by just leaving them to be manipulated. These students are the big leagues, forget the rest of the student's in the school, the host club is powerful." I felt Will's shadow loom over me as I could feel something strange in my stomach. "Kira, if they manage to get a hold of them, there is going to be a crisis. And since they're reputation with the girls are so popular; I bet you the girls who like them so much, will do anything for them, even if it means giving them their families fortune. Both you and I now know, this is more than just a rebellion group, this is war."

I looked at the papers in my hand. Will sighed as I could no longer see the small sparks coming from his wounds and I relaxed somewhat. "They almost managed to catch me, but, when I fought them, they changed into something else, something...not human." I looked at Will. "Did they look like cats to you?" Will narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "How did you know?" I cursed under my breath. "I encountered them at school when they were first attacked." He scowled.

"Well, when they found out that I was in there, they forced me out but I shocked them out to escape. But as I started making my way out, I heard flesh tear and as I looked back, the first thing that I saw was them changing into cat like animals. They were stronger than the average man, and were difficult to handle, but...I had to end up killing them. Then as I left, I contacted the government officials, and they dealt with the problem. But this could only get harder as we progress; clearly we are barely entering their game, and who knows how much farther they are from where we stand. They might be preparing for something, we might not be ready for."

I shut my eyes tightly. "Then this means I can't wait for them to strike, I have to be ready before they are." I narrowed my eyes as rage started to form in the pit of my stomach.. "Even if it kills me, I will put an end to this, no one is going to get hurt. I swear on my life, it's my mission, and if they have an army I'll face them on my own with all I got." Will stood and he had a determined look in his eyes. "But you don't have to face this alone, that's why you have me."

My widened my eyes and punched Will on his good arm and he cringed. "What was that for?!" I waived the folder in his face. "This is my war. You were not assigned this mission, I was, I am not going to let you risk yourself." An angry face fell on him as he grabbed both of my arms and he held on tightly. "No! I am going to help you weather you like it or not. This battle is as good as mine as it is yours." I looked at him surprised, as I remembered someone I held dear to me said those exact same words.

"No...no..no." I mumbled trying to get out of his grasp, but I felt weak, my heart started to pump heavily in my chest, and my eyes started to feel hot. "No! Shut up! I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you do! When I used to watch you when you came back from your training, or missions, and you were bruised from head to toe and with broken bones. I couldn't stand it! Do you know how many times I've wanted to tell you, you can simply leave it to me?! It hurt me to see you like this, and now that I have a chance, a fighting chance, I can. You believed in me when others said I was just an idea, now look at me. Kira, don't do this to me, you need my help. Asking for it isn't being weak. I now need you to believe in me, we can do this together." I could see he was hurt but he didn't know what I felt inside, I let all my feelings sink deep inside the pitch black darkness inside of me and kept them there. I could no longer feel anything again and I had left my emotions take over.

My eyes darkened and I stood straight as Will could notice my change in expression and let go of me. "I don't need you help. I don't want your help. I told you that I would let you help me, but I didn't specify which ones I could let you help me with." My voice was dark. "Why! Not! Tell me! Give me a good explanation why! Give me a reason please." He stared straight into my eyes. "I'm inconsequential to this mission once I'm finished with whatever is going on. Yes you may be able to fight, but I don't want you to be completely exterminated under my leadership. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Is that it? You're worried about my safety?! Kira seriously! Unlike me, you are too important. I don't want to think of yourself as inconsequential, you don't know much you can offer to the world. It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself for other people's mistakes! And we have to make mistakes, that's how we learn." Will walked towards me with a face mixed with anger and confusion.

_'You may be aware that I can change into animals, but you're not aware of with this thing inside of me Will. You can't always help me.'_

"You need to go get fixed, let's go."I walked towards my facility. "Kira don't ignore me." He said as I passed him. "Open pod." Will's cylinder container appeared and it opened with a hiss. "I'm going to give you two days of full rehab, it should take less but I want you to rest. I know I should have not put you out on the field. I blame myself." "Kira weren't you listening to me?!" "No buts." I walked to check on the machine when Will turned me around and put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked at him with dull eyes,as he tried to search my face for anything that would change my mind but it wasn't happening. He sighed in defeat and stood up looking at me with disappointment. "Although your injuries are minimal, I can't be 100% sure something else is going on inside. Now, rest, I have things to do, things to finish." I stood up and started to walk towards the door when I heard Will talk.

"Sometimes, I think I'm the one who's human, and you're the one who's a cold hearted machine Kira." The pod's lid closed and I scowled as I walked into my room and into my closet to change into pj's and took off my bandages in fury. I then looked in my mirror inside my closet and looked at my lifeless eyes. I yelled in anger and fell to my knees and grit my teeth as images of Will's injuries and the accident rushed through my mind. "Fucking Shit!" I was overwhelmed and the need to think of something else was a must. I huffed and looked at my still wrapped chest and frowned.

"I'm going to have to buy some binders too, wrapping my chest just isn't working for me, stupid boobs, stupid mission, stupid long hair. Ugh, I wish I wasn't who I was. I wish I was born to a normal family. I want this to be over. I don't want other's getting hurt because of me." I put my shirt on and got up the floor making contact with the ottoman in my mirror and I remembered what else I needed to do. "Basement." I commanded and I started to go down, once my feet touched the cool concrete I eyed my car and walked heavily to my Porsche as I took the box out and started walking back towards my ottoman.

I could not break eye contact with the box in my hands when I suddenly stopped and the rage I had inside for what this candy caused Will was unbearable. A raging feeling passed through me as I could feel my arm tremble with anger, and then, something unexpected happened.

The box lit on fire, quickly I dropped the box and looked at my hands which were consumed in a blue fire that didn't burn my skin. My anger subsided as same with the flames. I then turned my attention to the box which turned a mysterious purple color as it burned and quickly fell into ashes. My eyes widened as I couldn't help but feel...afraid. "What is this?" I could then feel nothing inside of me except fear, guilt, hate, and terror. "How is this possible, I just thought I was only cursed with those two in my head, and the ability to turn into animal, but now this?! I..I'm becoming more dangerous." I then suddenly thought of Will and the club.

"I...I can't let him know of this, no one can now of this." Then something flashed in my mind. When I was fighting that cat mutant and then I saw myself gather water out of the air and it formed a sphere. I blinked and hitched my breath. "I...want it to stop." I feel down on the floor and clutched my stomach. "Am I just now reaching the side effects? What is going on? I need answers, but who can I go to..I'm alone, and no one will ever understand."

I stood up slowly, and stumbled back into my room as I now felt cold and alone. "Now, I think I'm beginning to accept what they told me back then and now Will." I looked up at the ceiling. "I'm nothing but a monster."


	18. Invitation

It's Wednesday and after what happened with Will, my focus was lacking. "Kira you're much more quieter than normal. What's going on?" Even my guests took notice which pissed me off. "I'm just feeling a little sick that's all." I swore under my breath and the girls were teary eyed with the lie I told. "Oh! I hope you feel better soon Kira!" They came closer to me and started to comfort me. 'They go out of their trouble to make me feel better, which I don't deserve.' I looked at the girls and felt empty I didn't even care about them or anyone at the moment.

"No, please don't ladies, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, alright? I don't want all of you worrying about a worthless being like me." I couldn't face them as I played with a strand of hair.

"Kira...MOEEEE!" Steam came from them and then Haruhi and the guys came in my direction. "Is Ki-chan ok?" Asked Honey. "Are you sure it isn't something else?" Said the twins. My face then fell and I looked at the boys with furrowed brows. "At least they had the audacity to ask me what was going on." The looks on their faces were surprised. "We noticed, Kira, but since you don't talk to us much, we decided to leave you alone." I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Don't worry, and at the moment I don't feel like being with anyone." I lied, in fact I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't, I could never tell them. "Well you can't keep everything inside you know Kira? Tell us what's wrong, we can help you." Haruhi said and I turned around as I looked at the worry in her face. I chuckled and shook my head. 'You could never help me, all of you.' "Don't worry, but trust me when I say this, I will always be there to protect all of you when you need it." I mumbled. "What?" The twins looked disinterested and put their hands on their hips. "Nothing.." I took my things and left the music room.

'I need to talk to James.' I sighed as I made myself to the art room. 'I don't know what to do, I'm at a complete blank.' I opened the art room door, and when I did, I found him nervous as two men in black suits loomed over him over his desk. They turned my attention to me as they had dark shades covering their eyes. James smiled and breathed in relief. "Kira...perfect timing, now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have some teacher, student business to attend to." James narrowed his eyes and stood to walk towards me. "Please leave." The men in black suits grunted and walked towards the door.

"We will talk later then James." The two men looked at me, and motioned to his partner with his head outwards. "Let's go." The quickly left and James shut the door and relaxed completely. "You saved me Kira, thank you." He spoke in english as he walked back to his desk as he sipped his coffee. "Why were those men here?" I brought a stool to sit in.

"Ah, don't you worry about them Kira, they're not coming back." I sighed as I put my head down on his desk. "What's wrong mon ami?" I grunted. "Oh no, what is the matter Kira?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"I just have a lot in my head James." I sighed. "Oh, what kind of things?" I sat up and crossed my arms across my chest. "It's non negotiable." "I see..." He rubbed his chin and we stayed quiet for a little while. "James?" "Oui?" I didn't want to tell him straight up, but I struggled slightly to tell him what I felt."Ha...have you ever felt...guilty of something before?" He looked at me and raised his brow. "To be completely honest, I have felt many things in my life, and guilt, is one of them. That's what being human is about, we make mistakes, but it' only normal."

I felt my face turn cold and breathed heavily. "Well...how did you manage to cope with it? How did you make it better? I feel guilty for some of the choices I made. I know he's alright now, and that person is more than capable to come right back up, but I can't stop but feeling responsible for his injuries. I may be overreacting, but I can't get rid of this feeling in my stomach, I just feel.. I'm just...so...lost." He looked at me with kind eyes and smiled.

"Kira, you have a good heart, and a heart no less, but you blame yourself for things that you may not have total control over. Guilt is a burden yes, but you have to do something about it to make it better." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Kira there are two kinds of guilt: the kind that drowns you until you're useless, and the kind that fires your soul to purpose. And it seems your guilt is drowning you useless. Your right then, if your friend is well, then don't worry about it. Get back up, let your guilt fire you up to seek back that purpose you were fighting on about. " I looked at my art teacher and a warm fire lit in my belly. He made sense, what was I doing? I have other things more important to deal with.

"James, thank you." I stood and bowed deeply. "Any time." I looked at him as a warm smile crossed his face and the light from the window hit his face, making his colbalt blue eyes shine. "I owe you one James." I looked at him sincerely. "Don't worry about it that's why you have me for, I'm glad I could help you." The bell then rang for next period, I picked up my bag and looked out the window. "I'll see you then James." I walked out of the classroom shutting the door and bit my bottom lip as I made my way to class.

Right after the talk with James, for some reason, I had difficulty concentrating in class, and the next day as well. I made sure to not seem preoccupied with my thoughts, and neither hosts or guests could figure out. I had excused myself from club early today and I made an excuse that I totally forgot about. When I arrived home yesterday, Will didn't say anything. I was ok with it at first, but when I noticed that he didn't say anything to me today as well, I had became anxious. I paced in my room and I finally lost it. "Why is he acting like this? What should I do? Should I just go downstairs and talk to him? Yeah, just tell him you were just acting irrational, and you want to know why he's acting like this."

I scrunched up my nose as I walked to the kitchen. "Kira, there is no reason why you should be over reacting over this." I walked down stairs to my facility and opened the door. I was confidant, but when I wanted words to come out my mouth, they couldn't pass through my lips. I felt a strange unknown fear crawl inside me, eating away my courage, and leaving behind nothing. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes as I balled my hands tightly. "Display pod." Will's pod came into view as I heard the wall turn.

"Will, can I talk to you?" I glanced at the pod and the window was foggy where his face should be and the hiss of his pod open, but he didn't come out. "Will…... please forgive me on how I acted. I was hit with the surprise of you being hurt, that I lost all reasoning, and I guess you being so close to an actual human in behavior makes it even more difficult you're not one. You made me learn that I have to be aware that not everything that goes wrong is my fault. I have gone through so much and I don't want anything to happen to you! I know you may be a robot, but you don't possess the abilities that I do. When I saw you injured, I thought of how someone I know risked his life for mine, and I won't be ever able to pay him back for what he's done for me. The amount of guilt I have ever felt in my life is too grand but I can take the burden a second time. Because of it, it's made me cold, distant, and over protective." I turned around and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's been engraved in my mind that I am not worth anything and I won't ever amount to anything. What you said yesterday and with the help of James, gave me somewhat of a new perspective. You've been my friend for the past 5 years Will, and when this mission is over, I still want you to be in one piece when you can go out and be free. But if you want to help me, just make sure you don't do anything stupid please. I deal with enough idiots at school already, but you being a machine does work as an advantage, but as you saw...I forgot, and I ended up lashing out at you." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"These actions were out of my character, but I couldn't help myself. Then you not making the situation better by not talking to me, makes me feel like shit, so...p...please forgive me." I shut my eyes tightly as forgiving was the last thing I ever imagined doing not because of someone else's problems, but because of my own mistakes.

The silence was killing me. "Say something god dammit!" I balled my fists tight enough not to break skin. I couldn't be certain on what I wanted to feel, just to hear him seems enough. I heard a sigh. "There is nothing to forgive, and will you stop being so over dramatic?" I turned around to see Will smile at me, and I didn't know whether to punch him in the face, or sigh in relief. "Shut up!" I looked at him with a poker face and he laughed, but then his mood shifted.

"You know, I would watch you for hours on edge work on me. Trying to develop a realistic human like machine, researching countless hours on how to create the perfect program, and when you found a breakthrough, you couldn't finish because they sent you away for so long. To be completely honest, I believed you were never coming back, but you did. Then when you activated me, I swore, I will be by your side fighting until the end." I looked up at him surprised with a tight feeling in my chest.

"It's like I can at least pretend to be human, and you're right, I don't know what you've been through, and I may not possess the same abilities that you do, but I assure you did not make me useless. So let's put this behind us and start as a team." He held out his hand as his determined face was inspiring.

'I would have never thought I would work and gain a teammate at the same time.' But the fact that I did, made me feel at ease. I shook my head and looked at will. "Alright then, let's see how well you can work...together." I held out my hand, and a glisten in his eye showed, as he took my hand. "Now that we have settled things, will I be attending school tomorrow?" I turned around and nodded my head.

"So does this mean that I can be upstairs as well?" I didn't look back. "Yeah." I placed my hands in my pockets as I made my way to the door. "Alright!" He dashed past me like a kid. I was relaxed yes, this was all over, but the worry was still there. Although I have to be confidant and give him my trust that he's going to be alright. I made my way to my room where I changed and turned on my laptop. "I need to buy some chest binders because this is not working for me." I sighed as I made a couple of purchases, and I checked the time.

"8 pm, I should eat something." I touched my stomach as I could feel it growl. I walked out of my room and could smell something delicious on my way to the kitchen. "Will, what are you making?" I looked at him sauté some vegetables, and some salmon fillets were cooking on the other side. "Baked salmon, with white rice, and vegetables, something simple and easy." He said as he went back and forth with the food he was cooking. "Here, let me help you." I walked to him and his cheeks lit up a nice rosy color. "Why are you blushing?" I asked as I flipped the salmon. He panicked a little and peals of sweat started to pour out of him. "I'm kidding, we are partners after all, I don't want you cooking all the time ok. I know how to cook as well." I sighed as I put another piece of fish on the skillet.

"When was the last time you cooked Kira?" He looked at me with an arched brow and a wide grin. "Oh we are playing like that then? I see how it is with you Will, but I think you happen to know the person who saved the President's inauguration day by making 100 Bourbon Pecan Chicken platters for his guests? Yeah..that was me. They called me in because I was the only girl in the room, stupid sexist idiots. But you should have seen the look on the chiefs face, he went ballistic because he used expired Caviar! Caviar for the love of god. But boy did I surprise them, incompetent pieces of shit." I furrowed my brows and flipped the fish to cook on the other side. " .."

There was an awkward silence between us. "Kira, you know I was just joking...right..." I stopped what I was doing, and felt like an idiot. "No." Will gasped. "You're very straight forward." Will gulped and I put the salmon on a plate. "Why wouldn't I be?" I put the plates on the island and he came with the rice and veggies. "It's just that most girls aren't that straightforward." I looked at him and I raised a brow. "And just because you spent one day in school, you think you know everything about girls?" I looked at him poker faced. He looked at me and nodded his head. "By studying the girl's actions, and how they reacted to certain things, you are the only one...no...Haruhi Fujioka is also straightforward like you, only she tends to sugar coat them."

He served me and I placed the utensils on the table. "Ok, well I'm not like her, Haruhi is cute, and smart, small, and easy to talk to. As for me, I'm taller than the majority of the girls at the school which is annoying, meanwhile she's amazing and...I'm just the opposite. I have a low voice, I have the body of a man, and I don't have a single feminine gene in my body." I sighed as I picked at my food. Will sighed as well. "Stop being so self hating, be positive for once." I scowled, but he was right. "It's not on purpose, when you're raised like that, now is it Will? Be glad I'm not heartless." He looked at me and scratched the back of his head. "Also a good point." "Well I need to stop talking, and start digging in. Thank you for the food." We both thanked and I took a bite.

After the meal and seconds, we rested for a minute. "That was very delicious Will, thank you." I said as I washed my plate and his. "No problem." He smiled warmly. I could feel my eyelids heavy for the lack of sleep for the past 2 days. "Will, go prepare yourself for school tomorrow." I said as he finished cleaning the island. "Mhhmm, sure." Even though he was going, be changing forms costs a lot of energy, and I don't want to constantly do it. "You know Will, I can't always be a dog, maybe you should enroll as a student." I turned off the faucet. "What?" I looked at him seriously. "I'm not kidding, I can get it arranged, but it's just only an idea that ran through my head. I don't think it might come to that point, but it's a good option to think about." I wiped my hands on a paper napkin.

I looked at him, and he rested his chin on his hand. "It would be an honor, but if something were to happen, per say.. they figured out your gender, then that would be a problem." He was taking this very seriously. "Yes, well, only think about it, it might not come to that so, let's go to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day." I sighed and Will nodded his head.

_The next morning..._

We woke up a little late, so we had to rush to school, and club was going to be in the afternoon. I had advised Will before that I could wait for him when cub was to start after lunch, and all he had to do was just find me at the entrance of the rose maze. We split, and I thought this was perfect time to exercise and recover the days that I haven't ran. This weather was around 50 degrees fahrenheit, which was the usual temperature during the summer back in the base. 'Maybe that's where I get my cold persona from.' I strolled through the big lawns, and the falling leaves of the autumn colored trees painted the ground. It was nice and cloudy, which made it even better. I strolled lazily along the school, but I had to be a little precautions where I wandered off to.

Making my way to the rose maze I found it dry, and barren. I sat by a fountain waiting patiently and then I made out foot steps. I perked my ears up and I looked at Honey and Mori walking in my direction. "Ki-chan! Here you are!" My tail wagged as I panted and my breath was visible in the cool air. "See Takashi, I told you it was Ki!

Did Kira bring you?" Honey looked at me as little flowers appeared around his head. "Mitsukuni, she probably doesn't understand what you're saying." Mori kneeled by us and I growled, then barked. "Ahh! See Takashi! She does understand what we say!" Honey snuggled next to me and Mori smiled. I think that was the first time I had actually seen him smile.

"Come on Ki-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan went out to get Kira-chan." I stood up and shook my coat as I followed behind the two seniors. We made our way to the second floor, and right in front of us was the doors, but I didn't know what was up with my nose. I was smelling something tropical, palm trees, and there was a change in heat temperature. "Alright Ki, welcome to our Tropical Paradise." They opened the doors, and I was taken to another location. I was surrounded by tropical trees, birds, and chameleons.

Then suddenly someone in regal clothing walked in my direction, I couldn't make out who it was, he looked like a king, then it hit me. 'Tamaki?' "Well, I see that you indeed find our precious little Ki." He was wearing an abundance of jewelry, and his skin was showing behind the strange looking dress thing he was wearing. He then squished my face, and he clearly didn't see that I reached Honey's shoulders, so being called little was an understatement.

"Alright Honey, and Mori-sempi, you two change." Tamaki ordered as he fanned himself. "What about Kira-chan?" Asked Honey with big eyes. "He should be here right about...now." The door opened and the twins were dragging an unamused Will and Haruhi behind them. "What the crap are you two doing?" Will stood up and brushed himself. "You know, there are other ways to politely bring people to their designated places. Seems like you two don't have any good manners in you at all." Will helped Haruhi get up, and she brushed herself off as well. "What seems to be the problem?" I looked at Kyoya who was clearly missing a shirt, and had a skirt on.

'What the hell is going on here?' I thought as I looked at everyone. The twins, Mori, and Honey had already changed, clearly Haruhi and Will were as confused as I was in this situation.

"Come on you two, we are behind schedule, we open in 5..4.." The host's ran into position, and I followed. 'Where do they come up with there ideas from?'I deadpanned as roses were cued and doors opened. The hosts spoke in unison. "Welcome" and as for me one long howl.

Business got started and Haruhi decided that it would be fun if her and Will sat together, which he was glad to do. Clearly this whole bohemian theme was quite popular with the girls. "The two of you seem lovelier than ever ladies." Will started talking all this nonsense, and I just sat at by him, listening. Then my attention was caught when I looked at Honey climb up Mori and place a camellia lei on his neck.

"Look Takashi, now we look like each other!" I huffed and rolled my eyes. "You two look absolutely adorable!" Their guests smiled. "Yeah, I would love to see Haruhi and Kira in a costume." "I would rather not ladies." Tamaki then brought out a costume for Haruhi. "But I have one so we can be matching Haruhi!" "No thank you senpai." She dissed him off, and if I wasn't careful, I would have busted out laughing.

"What about you Kira?" "No thank you." Will picked up his glass and calmly sipped his lemon water. "Why not?" The girls asked. "Come on Kira, let's go get you changed." The twins eyes glowed a freaky yellow, and grinned widely. "I'm not comfortable showing skin." Will crossed his arms across his chest and the host club looked at Will, like if he was hiding something. "Can't you respect him if he doesn't want to put on a silly costume?"

Haruhi got up to defend Will which surprised Will and I. "It's just strange that a man doesn't want to show skin to please the ladies, come on Kira, what do you say?" The twins loomed over Will and we made eye contact, I narrowed my eyes and I nodded my head. "You..don't have something to hide from us right Kira?" Kyoya's glasses reflected Will's face on his glasses, but Will just sighed and stood up.

"Give me the costume." Will snatched the costume from the twins and I followed him to the changing rooms. We closed the door and I sighed in relief. "I'm glad I brought you today, or I would be in trouble." Will kneeled down next to me and looked in my eyes. "Even if you were brought into this situation, I would come and help you." He stood and then went to the changing rooms and I could hear him struggling. "How do you do this? The fabric and jewelry are so confusing." I stood up and walked inside. His outfit was totally bunched up and I shifted back into my human self. "What have you done?" I couldn't help but chuckle at how silly he looked.

"Here let me help you with that." I removed the cloth bunched up from his waist hoping he had something underneath, I mentally sighed as a pair of white boxers were on him. "This is how you do it." I tied it to a comfortable tightness, and looked at the bangles that were on a table, and the headdress on him was like a birds nest. "Clearly you have still a lot to learn." I did the finishing touches on him, and I didn't notice how well this accentuated his well defined body. 'I only hope for positive responses from the guys outside.' Will was silent during the whole time which made it comfortable for me to work with.

"Oh, I need to fix that necklace, hold on..." Then I heard steps and I looked at the yellow curtain open. "Kira, what is Ki doing on you..." I looked at the twins and they were clearly surprised.I huffed and Will deadpanned. "Ki liked this necklace so I'm about to put it on her, down girl." I looked at him with my paws on his shoulders as I sat on the floor. Thankfully I changed just in time.

Will took off one large circular necklace and placed it on me. "Now we match." A small smile ran across his face and I growled as I looked another direction. "Well then, let's not keep out guests waiting." We passed the twins whose mouths were draping wide open.

Once out the door, the guys looked in our direction and the girls screamed at the top of their lungs as slivers of blood shot from their noses. 'What the hell?' I whined as I tried to cover my ears with my paws which didn't help. Clearly the look on everyone's faces were surprised, I mean maybe it was because he was dressed in a costume. We walked to our table and clearly they all had their eyes on Will. "I'm sorry that took so long, I was having trouble putting on the costume." Will cleared his throat as he looked to the side. "N...n...no problem!" "You look really good i...in that costume Kira."

"You think?" The girls shook their heads frantically and complemented Will, leaving Haruhi awkwardly sitting there, so she stood and left unnoticed, well..at least I noticed. I followed her to a drink stand where Kyoya was casually standing, writing some things in his black book. "This sure is a lot Kyoya-sempi, I wonder where Tamaki-sempi gets all of his ideas from." Kyoya grinned and he pushed up his glasses.

"We go with whatever Tamaki goes by, but I would occasionally would slip a few magazines with some ideas so his inspiration can be based on something." Haruhi's face was a little surprised as she cringed. 'So I can say that he is the one responsible for these crazy costume ideas.' I sneezed and Haruhi looked at me as she then patted my head. "Bless you Ki, seems like Kira's getting a lot of attention right now." I shook myself and huffed.

"To be honest, I thought Kira was hiding something when he didn't want to change. For a second, I believed that he was a girl!" Haruhi laughed as I felt a little guilty, but nevertheless I had to lie to them. "Kira's physique was definitely a surprise, and I also thought the same thing Haruhi. I have a feeling that Kira's hiding something Haruhi, and Kira's mysteriousness is what masks his secrets." "Kyoya, that was unexpected, why do you want to know so much about him?" Haruhi looked at him and so did I. "There wasn't a lot of information about him, and when I can't find proper information on a person, I know that something's not right." Haruhi then looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Hey Kyoya, is it just me, or does Kira look and sound different some times?"

My ears perked up. 'Are they going to find out?!' "No not, really, why? Do you see a difference in Kira?" Kyoya looked intrigued as he went back to the bar and made himself a drink. "Well, sometimes he he would be much more quiet, and serious in class, including when hosting. But I see him much more talkative, and a little carefree, but still has that serious side to him." "What else Haruhi?" Kyoya wrote on his book and I continued to listen. "It's like he changes every once in awhile, I don't know how to explain it, but it does. Sometimes I even think he's a girl the way his long eyelashes bat when he blinks, and his long nails on his slender fingers." Haruhi had a small blush on her face. "I see, that was a good observation Haruhi, I hadn't noticed that before." Kyoya shut his book and looked at me.

"Haruhi, the next shift of guests are arriving soon, please make sure you're their to greet them." He left with a smile and both Haruhi and I shivered. "Something's different about Kyoya-sempi today too, he's abnormally happy, I wonder why?" The twins out of no where came behind Haruhi and put their arms over her. I growled at them showing teeth, as the hair on my back stood and my ears laid flat on my head. "Woah, Haruhi, tell Ki to stop." Hey let go of Haruhi and walked back as I walked in front of her. She laughed and the boys pouted. "Seems like she doesn't like you two." The boys stared at me and I barked, they jumped back and sweat dropped as they cleared their throats. "Well, like what we were saying." Said Hikaru. "The reason why Kyoya's so happy is because today's his birthday." Finished Kaoru. "His 17'th birthday to be exact." Both smiled widely. "Oh! Why didn't anybody tell me?" Haruhi leaned on the bar and the twins took a seat on the chairs.

"He likes to keep it on the down low, and he's having a party at his house tonight, and we were going to ask Kira that Kyoya should take Ki home since Kira did say that we could take her home when we wanted." Both said as they looked at me. I froze, I had totally forgotten about that. 'Shit, what the hell am I going to do, he might not even want to take me, not how he reacted with me last time.' I sat down and thought for  
a while before I knew it, the host club was already done for the day.

I stood up and stretched as I made my way to the guys direction thankfully they were already changed, and were congratulating Kyoya. "17 and never better Kyoya, happy birthday pal!" Tamaki patted him on the back and Honey was cutting the cake. "Yes well age is just a number, but I was hoping for all of you to come to my birthday party tonight, and I would assume that this would be your first party Kira, and Haruhi?" Kyoya looked at Will and Haruhi with a slight smug look on his face. 'What is he planning on doing?' "Here is an invitation to my party, if you want to go you're more than welcome, but I don't know how well you're going to fit in." I couldn't believe it, he has gone below the belt. "You're more than welcome to invite someone if you like, everything you need to know about this party is inside the party invitation."

Everybody else was holding their invitation, and Kyoya handed an invitation to Haruhi, then looked at Will as he squinted his eyes. As Kyoya was handing the invitation to Will I intruded and snatched the invitation from his hand as I held it lightly between my lips. "Oh, and pet's are not welcome." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and a glare shone on them. I growled slightly and walked to the corner of the room. "Kyoya weren't you a little harsh?" Tamaki's voice was light and concerned.

"It's alright Tamaki-senpai, I don't even know if I can go today." Will put his hands in his pockets. "Why not Kira-chan?" Honey looked at Will with large watery eyes and he looked at me. "Ki, needs to go to the groomers." I could have sworn I deadpanned in that moment. 'Will, you could have made a better excuse than that. Stupid robot.' I sighed and turned around as I set the plastic covered invitation. 'I'm not going to his party, I don't have time to sit and waist my time in silly event's such as birthdays.' I huffed and thumped my tail on the ground.

"Well, if you need some professional help, our mother can help you with that." The twins spoke. "That collar we gave her, that same dog boutique does everything." Hikaru spoke. "We'll make an appointment for you!" Kaoru started to dial but I then heard it close. "Don't worry, I have an appointment somewhere else." I huffed and I heard footsteps and then Will's voice was close to my ear. "You need to go home now, you have an important message for you." I stood immediately and looked at him with an intense stare. "That's a good Ki." He patted my head and I growled. "I'm sorry." I grabbed the invitation and walked towards the door. "Where is Ki going Kira?" Haruhi asked. "She's going home." The host club looked surprised. "Don't worry, she knows her way already, don't worry about her." He reassured them as he opened the door as the guys walked out as well.

"Alright Ki see you soon." Will scratched me by my collar and I felt him clip something on it. I huffed and made my way out to the front gates. It didn't take long before I made it to the front door to my house. I shifted back into my human self and I heard the jingle of keys. "Thank you Will." I took off the collar and took the keys off. My white hair fell on my face, and I annoyingly tossed it across my shoulder, as I opened the door and rushed down to my facility. Thankfully I had some hair ties in the entrance of my house and I tied it into a low ponytail. "Will, open message, I want to know what's going on." "Rodger." I entered and sat down in my chair as the screen in front of me turned on and my father was on the screen. "Play message." He was in his chair with his uniform on and I listened attentively.

"Kira, I have some important news for you so listen attentively. Our resources there have found out some other plans from the rebellion, and you so far have done a mediocre job in finishing the job accordingly. I have been informed that one of the students from the Academy is having a birthday party. Turns out, I know the parents, and his father is a close friend of mine. And the party if for their younger son, Kyoya Ootori." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"His father knows of you, but does not know you attend the same school his son does. We noticed that the threats have lessened, but that doesn't mean you have won just yet. This is their perfect opportunity to gain access to the Ootori family, and four other powerful students, who just so happen to be Kyoya Ootori's friends. They are part of a club, and I think you've noticed who their mainly after. Your mission is to keep a look out at his party. The Ootori's have a private police force, but Yoshio is a stubborn man and doesn't know what he's dealing with. You're going to meet him and present yourself as my daughter."

I hitched my breath as he mentioned for the first time I was his daughter. I looked at him as his green eyes slanted and his hands tightened into fists. "So do not shame my name now maggot, I will be keeping a close eye on you. I will send you the invitation to his party, and if you find anyone to assist you, I'm sure they can be more capable than you at this job. You're better off where you are than in my presence."

The screen turned black and I propped my elbow on the arm rest. "Well, that was interesting. He's the same old same old fagg as I remember him to be, glad he isn't my real father." Then from the table came out a familiar looking invitation. "It seems like either way we are going Will." I stood and took the invitation in my hand. The elegant lavender colored paper with equally elegant silver writing glittered in the low light of the facility. I scowled and rolled my eyes as I ordered. "Display uniforms." The walls turned and the uniforms I have used in several missions were in view.

I made eye contact with one that I liked to wear on several occasions like the one I was assigned to. It was a nice black suit with shirt and tie, but what's so cool about it, is that the suit itself is bulletproof, and it doesn't lack movement. "Do you have any plans on what exactly you're going to do?" I heard Will's voice through speakers.

"Yes, and you're going to help me." I got my suit from it's glass case and commanded for the weapons section. "So I get to help you on a mission this time?" His voice sounded pleasant with the idea. "Yes, now you better focus on my classes. Not that I give a damn much." I sighed while I inspected my weapons. "Yes mam." He sighed and I pondered on what I should bring if an attack were to happen. "I can't afford to shift into that thing at the party, it will cause more chaos than I would already would want. Maybe the best thing is to fight like this, that could be an advantage...but for so long. I need to come up with something strategical so injuries are minimal." I walked back to my room as I turned on my laptop.

I came up with a plan and looked at the place where the party was being held. Turns out it was going to be held at a private Hotel they owned in the city. I did enough research before I knew it Will was already here. "Are you planning accordingly to the assignment already?" He leaned on my door, as I nodded my head meanwhile I typed quickly. "I'll make something for you to eat." "No need." I stood up and printed out the plans for tonight. "The party is in 4 hours, we need to be at the hall in approximately 17 hundred hours, which is an hour from now. Will, there is no time for extra things, and besides, my body is trained to go for days without food and water." I walked passed him.

"But you have no excuse not to eat, although your body scans seem normal, you never know." I walked into the kitchen and took a protein shake out. "Look, I'll drink this, now come down stairs with me and pick out a few things to bring over there, we don't have a lot of time." "Alright." Will huffed as he followed me down stairs. "Oh and here, take a look, and tell me what you think about these plans." I opened the bottle and drank from it. "They seem to be effective enough if the party were to be in danger." Will noted. "That's good to hear, now, this suit is perfect for this occasion. The pant's look like slacks, but are flexible and easy to move in, the vest is bulletproof, and serves as a weapon holder inside without looking bulky, and the shirt is just comfortable." I shrugged as I looked at the uniform. "This is amazing." He got closer to the glass casing meanwhile I looked at the weapons.

"We can't afford to be discovered as something else then normal people, so this means gearing up." I touched the black Oxford shoes. "Right!" I looked at the time and we chose our weapons. "Will we have thirty minutes until we have to be at the party." I took a shower and my hair was slightly damp and I put on my suit and started to french braid my already black hair as quickly as I could. "Are you ready Kira?" I looked at Will at the entrance of my closet and his hair was slicked back very nicely as his outfit fit him perfectly. "You look...appropriate." Will said as he eyed me up and down. "Well yeah, and I also bought new binders so I don't even have to wear bandages anymore." I patted my chest as I fixed my tie. "But aren't you supposed to be seen as a female?" Will asked with an arched brow. I looked at him and I felt a tick mark on my eyebrow.

"Being a girl doesn't mean dressing like one. You're steriotyping, and besides I have long hair and not short so I'm good." I said buttoning my shirt's cuffs. Will looked the other way and a dark aura appeared on his face. "You don't." I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "You just...I don't know." He said looking at the floor. I poker faced and sighed. "What else do I need?" "Well first, you being flat chested like how you are right now is not helping." He turned around then turned his head slightly. "Maybe try putting on makeup as well." "What do you mean." I eyed him mysteriously. "You'll look more feminine." He then shut the door and I just stood there. "Fuck, does that mean I have to wear a bra? Ha! no I don't I can wear a sport's bra, and it won't make my boobs look bigger." I smirked.

Then I looked at the space on the floor where my make up shelf was stored. "Makeup." The shelf came up from underneath, and I bit my lip as I was aware of something. "Are you done?" Will knocked on the door and I didn't say anything. "Kira we're going to be late." "Come in already! Damn." I hissed as I balled my fists. "What's going on?" He walked towards me as I eyed the makeup on the stand. "I can't tell what you're thinking." He stood next to me and I sighed. "I've never put on makeup before, and I'm not going to start now, so let's go." I said confidently as I grabbed the invitation, and plans. "I never obligated you to put it on, but you being confident in your skin is more than alright with me. Also you being more masculine than feminine, and prefer to wear men like clothing, you could at least appear feminine." He sighed as he deadpanned. "Come on we're running behind 10 minutes behind schedule." I said as we descended down to the car lot. "We still have plenty of time before 5 o'clock Kira, that and you ignored me." Will said as we walked quickly.

"I have no time for that, and for your information, a soldier is never late, meaning I can't afford to be just "early"." I looked ahead at the car, and my hands were itching to drive it. "Alright." He was serious and that's a bonus for me, but his mood slightly has a mind of his own. I eyed the matte sleek black car as the blackened windows hid the nice leather red interior from view once I opened the car. The smell of leather and new car hit me as I felt my face a little hot. I slid inside and then a thought came into mind.

"Will, what if they recognise me at school?" I looked at him and he looked at me with no expression. "I would recommend wearing sunglasses, and it wouldn't be strange after all." He said as he got something from his jacket pocket. Two pairs of aviator sunglasses. "These were provided to serve multiple purposes." I put them on and it was almost like a computer in my glasses. "Alright then, let's go." I turned on the engine and the purr/vibration of the vehicle was soothing.

"Let's see if these glasses can help me find my way to the party. Find directions." I looked at the invitation and almost immediately I found directions that would save me some time. I drove quickly and securely as we soon saw the city lights grow as we traveled quickly on the highway. I turned a few streets and then a large hotel with a separate building farther back. I looked at the building as police officers and passing people eyed my car. I stopped by the entrance of the ballroom as a few security guards were talking to the valet boy.

"This is it Will, you ready for your first mission?" I said looking at him. "I'm beyond ready." He smiled as he got out of the car first. "You got this Kira, you've done this a hundred times, and you can do it a hundred more." I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath as I turned off the engine and opened the door. I got out as I towered over the car, and straightened my suit. I looked at Will as he smiled kindly at me and I shut my door, as I walked towards him. I then made eye contact with a man walking in my direction with 3 security guards with him. One has dark hair pulled in cornrows, the second man had dark brown hair, and the last man was bald was the three of them wore suits and sunglasses like I was.

Clearly they noticed me as Kyoya's father quickened his pace. I walked next to Will as I said in a hushed voice. "That's Kyoya's father, and I'm guessing those guys are private security guards that also work for him." I heard Will grunt in acknowledgement as Mr. Ootori with a warm smile greeted me. "Ah you must be General Alexander's daughter, it's finally nice to meet you." We bowed to each other. "Was it that easy to tell Dr. Ootori?" I raised a brow. "Mr. Ootori is fine, Dr. Ootori is my working name. But your father did say that you had a certain presence that would make you stand out." He said as he inspected what I was wearing. "I suppose my father knows me well." I grinned sadistically. "Now who is this you have here?" He looked at Will who was looking ahead as he was also being inspected. "This is agent Wilbur, partner in training."

Will looked at me and I could see his eyes widen in surprise. " I see, so you're a team?" smirked and I nodded my head. "Yes sir, we have come to oversee security, as your aware." I took notice of the valet boy paying close attention and kept our talk minimal. "Yes, well, let's us discuss this on our way to see on our way. Then one of the guards next to Mr. Ootori called out. "Arai, come and take Ms. Alexander's car.." He looked at my car and shook his head to regain focus. "And make sure you don't even make a scratch." He was dangerous and clearly scarred the brown haired boy with light brown colored eyes. I was only a little taller than him, but it's didn't matter to me anymore.

He walked towards me and bowed. "I will make sure your car does not get a single scratch Ms. Alexander." I looked at him and I didn't want him to bow, poor guy. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He looked up at me with pink cheeks and glistening eyes. I then handed him my keys to my Ferrari spider 458, and he took them with both of his hands as he bowed and thanked me again. "Alright Will you and your partner please follow me?" I looked at Mr. Ootori and we both followed him up marble steps and into a white quartz floor that had a long red rug leading to a hallway. "I have been owning this hotel for about 6 years now, and it's the only one of its kind, besides the whole medical business I thought managing a hotel could be also a good for families who don't have a place to stay for the night. But back to business, these three gentlemen are my youngest son's personal security guards, and are my personal house staff as well."

The men in black suits and shades kept walking as we turned a corner.

"They are charged with safeguarding Kyoya's life when he is off-campus or off-estate. The first guard, Seizaburo Tachibana, 39." He nodded his head as he was the one with light brown hair to 's left as he was murmuring on the phone. "Second guard, Aijima, 45." He was the one with the cornrows, and was hot his right as he rose his hand.

"And finally, Hotta, 35." He saluted me and was behind Mr. Ootori. "Nice to meet you gentlemen." I walked inspecting the hallways, the servants moving quickly, monitoring their behaviors. We walked and turned a mother corners before we stopped in front of a large set of doors as Kyoya's father turned around to face me. "This is where the party is being held, everything is finished and I would assume you would like to see?" I didn't know what I was going to expect, but I kept myself prepared.

Tachibana and Aijima opened the doors and the shine of elegance beamed all around. 'This whole area could fit 1000 people with no problem, and still have room left.' I thought as I underestimated the Ootori's wealth. "Well, profits coming from our business gives us the ability to make beautiful things like this. Now, I will leave you to get acquainted with the area, then later you will meet my private police. That is what your father said, he told me you're a force to be reckoned with. We will see." He passed me and the sound of the doors closing echoed through the room. Even though he left, I could still feel his calculating eyes on me. "As our boss said, we are Master Kyoya's personal security guards, but also his staff at the Ootori estate." Tachibana was the first to talk.

"So are you really a general's daughter?" Aijima was the second to ask. "Yes, but not biologically." I eyed the marble Corinthian columns at the corners of the rooms and the doors. "So what business do you have here with the Ootori family?" Hotta asked as he followed me. "That's classified information only for the ears who I am administered to tell." I said seriously. Hotta scowled. I looked at the three of them as a fierce look appeared on their faces, and their eyes showed.

'They all look intimidating, but they're not.' "I have a mission to execute, and if you three don't do your job correctly, then it will be you there's fault for your "master" getting hurt. So don't butt in into things that have no interest with you whatsoever." I said in a low tone, which in turn made them sweat a little. "But, I do suppose I will be needed your help." I turned around and looked at Will. "Do a ground check of the area. Leave no spot unturned, if any suspicious activity, notify me." I tapped the sides of my glasses and he nodded.

"Where is he going?" Aijima asked as the three watched Will leave. "I ordered him to scout the area." I got out my plans and soon enough. I was taken to a secluded area where the Ootori private police force gathered behind the ballroom. Will soon appeared and walked besides me. "Report." I signaled. Then I could hear his voice coming from the sides of the glasses. "Everything seems in order, but I did notice that a handful of the security guards, and hotel maintenance are not registered to work here. Which makes them suspicious. Also reporting, the guests arrive in 1 hour and we've yet to meet the security. For the most part, the Ootori' private police is renounce for great service, and skills." I could hear yelling, and we walked through a metal door.

The smell of sweat mixed in with all sorts of things hit my face unexpectedly. I flared my nose but other than that, I did not have to overreact to anything. We walked and clearly we caught their attention. It looked like they were practicing combat and weapon drills. "Attention!" the leading officer in front of the large group of training police yelled. Everyone stopped and we walked behind him as he turned to face us. "Bow!" They bowed, and so did we. He then turned around and commanded them again. "Line Up!" "Osu!" They yelled and they formed perfect rows. "This is Chief Eiji, he is the leader of the Ootori private police." Tachibana said seriously.

"And you've come early, we were doing some quick warm ups before the party. Our job is to protect our bosses family, and we don't take mercy." The Chief looked at me as dark brown eyes pierced through mine even though I did have glasses on. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kira Alexander, and this is my partner Wilbur." I gestured at Will and he bowed. "Ootori-san said that an old friend of his daughter would be coming. I would have never expected someone like you." I arched my brow. "What were you expecting Chief?" I walked closer to him. "I was expecting someone much more older and monster like. I'm starting to doubt your "father" sent the right person. Just because you're wearing a suit doesn't mean jack to me." He dissed me and I was clearly offended, but I would expect it from someone like him who trains men 24/7.

"But you're partner clearly looks like he has some experience in the field, look at his build, and that deadly look in his eyes, he seems ready to kill." The wide grin on the chief's face grew as I looked at Will, clearly I didn't notice, but he was right, he did look deadly, and you could notice the outlines of muscle. "Well sir, Ms. Alexander is the one who was assigned to help you with security, not me." His seriousness was amazing. "Well that's a shame, now do you have anything planned?" I looked at him as I gave him my plans for tonight. "Meanwhile I read this...plan...be my guest and introduce yourself please." He stepped down the pedestal and I walked up. Every eye was on me as a wave of awe flowed across the room.

It felt like I was in the field again giving hope to the troops, and man did it feel good."My name is Kira Alexander, and I am the daughter of General Alexander from the U.S Secret Agent Defense System that deals with issues around the world. They send me to fix them, and I come home victorious from every mission. My work is unknown, but it creates a big impact in the world around you. I have been informed that there is a threat unknown to the public, and their task is to put this family is in danger." My voice echoed through the room as shocking reactions came from the mouths of the men. "We will keep the Ootori family safe and their guests. If you trust me, then give me your all, and this will be successful. I plan not to fail, and if this police force has good reputation, then demonstrate it!" A roar of cheers flooded the room and I felt fierce, powerful, and in control.

"Ms. Alexander..." I looked at the Chef behind me as his eyes were obscured. "I apologize what I said before, I looked at your plans and layouts. Might I say.." He cleared his throat. "They are executed far better than I would have ever done myself. You looked into every possible corner of this whole establishment, an amazing work." I felt proud, not even cocky, just proud that at least I was getting some recognition. "Then what are we waiting for, let's begin."

Time passed as we ordered everyone to separate in groups. My plan was for half of the police force to look like the guests so if there we were to have a secret attack, they wouldn't expect the officers to be dressed like guests. Then the second half would maintain a less threatening appearance with their gear. Kyoya's security left a while ago to pick him up. "Alright! The party is about to start. I know this is new, but trust me when I say that if someone were to attack, they wouldn't know what hit them." I smirked. "Osu!" They yelled.

I stepped down from the pedestal and let the Chief take charge. "That was amazing

Ms. Alexander as usual." Will smiled and I scoffed as I slapped him in the arm. "We need to focus, do you read any irregularities?" "No, everything seems calm, nothing suspicious. The security cameras show no sign of danger." I nodded my head as I took a breath. "Alright men! Show time! Do as we planned, group B follow Chef Eiji to make sure of the safety of the coming guests.

Group A, will follow my agent into the building, make sure you scatter to the designated places. And most importantly you don't know each other! Don't make conversation with the guests. Let's go!" I looked at Will and we both nodded with each other. "I'll leave these men in your hands then." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll meet up with you later." Will put his hand on my shoulder as well and we separated as we split.

I was in the shadows inside the building looking at everyone enter. I made sure everything was in order and lingered in the lobby of the large ballroom. "Wooah! Kyoya's family sure knows how to make elegance look like an understatement." I recognised that voice. But before I could look at who it was a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and it was Will. "I'm done with what I have to do, everyone's in place." "Good." I sighed. Then Will's attention was caught behind me. "It seems like the host club is surely going to make an entrance." He sweatdropped and I remained nonchalant. "We have other duties to attend to besides them Will. Go out and advise when the dark nosy bastard of a birthday boy arrives. Give him a nickname for me, I'm running out of ideas. In the meantime, I'm going to keep watch inside." I put my hands in my pockets as I walked inside the loud room. Clearly I was surprised at the amount of people inside the room.

'You could easily see that these people were from wealth, they practically bleed it. Heh, I wonder what color their blood would be. Gold or silver?' I was bumped into and I looked up at the man, his face was a little sketchy, aggressive, and dark. "Excuse me." He then quickly left. 'Strange that one, better keep an eye on that one.' I looked around and in the far corner I could already tell the women in that area was because of the host club. I rolled my eyes and just then I heard Will's voice. "The raven has landed, I repeat the raven has landed." I stifled a snicker as Will came up with a good cover name for the Ootori. I then came across a ridiculous large amount of gifts, which I scowled at and that's when the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the main door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present, the one and only Ootori Kyoya!" Cheers flooded the place as people clapped and Kyoya made his way to the staircase. He was wearing an elegant black tux with a purple shirt, and silver tie. He did not smile, he did not appear to feel anything. Then a smile filled his face as he extended his hands. "Thank you so much everyone for coming to my party. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." He bowed and they clapped. 'That was quick.' Classical music soon flooded the room as a live orchestra played.

As soon as Kyoya came down, the host club rushed to greet their member. "Happy Birthday Kyoya!" I was 6 feet away from them, and I was pleased that everything was going smoothly. I then caught Will walking towards me, and noticed that women looked at him interestingly. 'I don't know why both sexes fantasize and drool over people which society deems "attractive". They act mentally retarded to me, looks mean nothing.' I huffed as I made my way towards him. "Good job keeping yourself on the down low Will." I hissed. "I'm sorry." He frowned. "Let's hit the corner, the ladies should be paying attention to the boys behind me." "On it." Will and I made our way to a nice corner that lead upstairs to view the guests on the bottom.

Will placed some chairs and as I sat down, my head jerked back as I accidentally sat on my hair. "Shit." I stood up and furrowed my brows meanwhile Will busted out laughing. "Cut that out." I was serious and put my hair in front. "That was too funny." "Laugh all you want, you're still a piece of tin." He shut up and a dark wave came over him. "See now that was funny." But I didn't laugh. "So cold." Will deadpanned and I looked at him darkly. "Shut up, now keep a look out." I huffed. "Of course."

Will's voice was a little shaky, but I know being serious is what keeps me focused. I don't see nor have the reason to act flowery, around people. They come and go, friends are meant to distract you from what's important, and take advantage. I may be with the host club, but I can never be friends with them, because if I did, and if something were to happen to me, they would be devastated. So I can't afford to do that to them.'

Time passed and guests also came to the second floor, to get a look of the view down below. "Let's go it's getting a little too crowded for my taste." I looked at Will who was looking intensely at someone. "What is it Will?" I said trying to look at where he was looking at. "Something is not right outside in the west wing." I narrowed my eyes as I rushed quickly down the stairs and took a shortcut outside where I knew there wouldn't be any guests. I then entered through another door which lead me straight to someone that was intimidating a female guest.

"Come on Suki, let's dump this place, and you can go to my house and we can really have some fun." He loomed over the young girl and clearly fear was in her face, she looked like a high school student as well. "Come on Dai, please, I don't want this right now." I walked towards them quickly. "I'm you're boyfriend right! Weren't you the one going crazy over me? Then you should be the one to listen to me." I looked at him with a bluish hint to his hair, his looks were decent, but his attitude is what makes him disgusting. "I don't know Dai, I don't want this anymore." She cringed and his face darkened as he lifted his hand, and she gasped.

"I'm going to say this once, leave the perimeters, and never see this lady again." I held his arm as he looked at me, and he froze, but a smirk came across his face. "Heh." Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" I let go of his arm and he pulled his girlfriend to his chest, then squeezed her face. She whimpered in pain. I clutched my hands, but remained composed. "She belongs to me." I could feel the air tense quickly. "You know, people like you disgust me." I let my head tilt to my right. Then I dashed towards him as I pushed his face up with my palm hard enough not to hurt him as he let go of the girl. I then took her and gave her some distance from that ass of a boyfriend.

I looked at her and she didn't let go, she held me tight and she reached just below my chin. "What the hell? Who do you think you are?!" His face was mad, and the veins on his forehead were much more pronounced. "Are you alright Miss?" She looked at me and tears streamed down her elegant face. "Stand behind me my lady." "Please, I'm sorry for the trouble,

I wouldn't challenge him, Dai is a champion in martial arts, and doesn't go easy." She clutched the back of my suit. "Yeah, listen to her, at least she's smart enough to remember that." He touched his chin and smirked. "And that didn't even hurt, what are you? What can a flat chested looking girl like you do to me? Now give me back my girlfriend." He held out his hand and I held my arm out.

"A sickening piece of shit like you doesn't deserve to be with any woman, I'm going to ask you to leave, I do not have a reason to inflict force." I turned around and looked at Will behind me as he walked up to the guest and bowed to her. "Let's go Ms" We started walking and she walked hesitantly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard him behind me as he grabbed me as a stinging feeling all of the sudden throbbed on my cheek. My glasses fell from my face as I stood there. "Kira!" I held out my hand to make Will stop. "Take her back, I have to deal with this dipshit." They went out the door I entered and I looked at my hands.

"I wasn't looking for violence you know, and personally, I don't like to fight, nor do I like to hurt people. But when it comes to situations like these that I have to use violence to teach incompetent people like you a lesson. You have no self respect, and your attitude is shit. So I hope you regret what you've done tonight." I looked at the blue haired son of a bitch who laid his hands on me. Even though he was 2 inches taller than me, I walked closer and he began to tremble. "You don't scare me, but you are much more attractive than that hagg of my now ex-girlfriend now that I can see your eyes." He said with a nervous face, and shifted back a few steps.

I scowled. "I would never consider a lowly piece of shit like you, and if I really don't scare you, then why are you trembling? If you're so man enough, why don't you stop me, and see how well that goes for you. Come on, it's easy hitting girls right? You hit me no problem, so why don't you just finish what you started?" I narrowed my eyes as I didn't take my eyes off of him. "Well it seems like you need a lecture, I've been wanting to have a reason to give someone a lesson."

He then swung at me but I easily dodged it. My anger rose, but I remained composed. 'There is no need to get all hyped up over this guy.' I thought as I kept dodging his punches and kicks. "Let me hit you!" Clearly he was getting agitated and tired all at the same time. 'I'm not going to hurt him, I'm too good for that, I'll just give him a warning.' I outside blocked his punch and as his momentum shifted to the right, I back spinned kicked him to a wall. He hit it with a loud thud and as I rushed to him I could see my reflection in his widened eyes. I thrust my arm back and as closed his eyes and yelled in fear. I smirked and punched the wall next to his head. He looked at me with complete fear, his breath was staggered, his limbs were shaking, and I got him where I wanted. Narrowing my eyes I said one thing.

"Run." He got up in a panic and ran like a maniac as I stood up and watched him leave. I sighed and turned around as I felt my stomach drop. The host club was there looking at me and I didn't have my glasses on. I hitched my breath, but clearly they didn't notice who I was. I picked up my glasses and put them on, fixed my suit, and excused myself. They didn't say anything, I turned a corner and that's when I heard them yell. "Hey! Wait!"

I couldn't talk to them, so I dashed outside and lost them successfully. I tried to ease my breathing as I reached the chilly outside temperature. I looked at my glasses and the time said 11:11 pm. 'Still no signs of any danger, that's good.' I looked around, and it was certainly quiet, too quiet for my taste, then an outbreak of people in panic as they were running out. "What's going on!" That's when I heard a rough voice yell. "Come on! Let's go!" I could hear the footsteps of men rushing in. I rushed inside and it was the Ootori police rush inside. "What's going on!"

One of them answered as I ran with him quickly. "They managed to get in, turns out, they were also in disguise. People were running out, some were dead on the floor, and others injured. Then as we made it to the halls doors, they were locked. Suddenly the tearing of flesh resonated through the air. "It's a trap!" Men came from the ceiling as they began to tear through the police group like leafs. I was taken by surprise, but that didn't mean that I was going to be easily beaten.

I lashed out my 50 caliber handguns as they gracefully wielded their double edged katanas. I stood straight and I aimed at them with no emotion. I fired skillfully, but they countered as they split some of my bullet's in half. I scowled as I couldn't believe what I was looking at. 'These bullet's are reaching at 1,550 ft/sec, I should have known.' They were quickly approaching as I reloaded, and looked straight at the two red eyed and fanged men who were charging at me with in an insane look on their face. I held out my hands with my ring fingers on both of my guns triggers and with narrowed eyes I yelled.

"I'ma open up a can of whoop ass!"


	19. WILBUR

**Mature content is in the very last paragraphs of this page. That's about it...**

We made it outside and started walking back to the front of the ballroom. "Thank you for saving me, I don't know how to repay you for your chivalrous actions." I looked at the young woman who moved closer to me. "It's my duty mam." She then put her hands on my chest and I raised my brow as her face came closer and her lips were placed on mine. I didn't react, I didn't know why she was doing it, but I noticed she licked my lips and as I opened my mouth to ask her a question, she put something in my mouth, and I swallowed in response. She stopped what she was doing, and looked at me, then her face turned dark.

"What?! You're supposed to be dead!" I smirked. "You were clever enough to try and poison me, but let's say I'm not your typical human." I fixed my collar as I analyzed this woman as a threat. "That poison is strong enough to kill 100 men. But if that's not going to work, I'll have to kill you personally now. To bad my little boy friend inside doesn't know about what's about to happen. He's was a despicable decoy, but I managed to got you and your little lesbian friends attention." She scoffed. I raised my brows.

'Does she know something I don't about Kira?' She then took her hair out from her ponytail, and it cascaded down her back. "Men like him don't deserve me, unlike you, you seem more suitable. Why don't you come with me and maybe I can let you live. You clearly are much more stronger, and handsomer than most men, come with me then." She smiled widely and held out her hand. I looked at it and a sickening smile crossed her face. "You're not on my level." Her face turned into one of disgust as she all of the sudden shifted and her clothes changed. A pair of large ears appeared on the top of her head, and a slender brown tail. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she licked her lips as she circled me. "Then if I can't have you, you can't have anything at all!" She sprung and I dodged as her large claws almost touched my face.

I extended my arm as I opened my hand outwards. I managed to get a good distance away from her as she continued to laugh manicly. "Pathetic." She then ran at top speed towards me, as she spat curses, I steadied my ground as I shot an energy blast from my palm and she disintegrated as the bolt of blue light came from my hand consumed her. "I think you're the one who won't be able to have anything anymore."

'Relationships, I don't quite grasp the concept of love yet, but I think I might learn with the host club, maybe they can explain." I sighed, then suddenly heard the shrieks of people fleeting the party.

"Shit, why didn't Kira call for me!" I dashed towards the commotion, and as I struggled to get through the large crowd of people, the door suddenly closed and I couldn't get in. I looked above me and men with glowing red eyes looked below. The area was soon cleared as I was the only one standing, and that didn't seem to please the group who looked at me from above.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, one of them jumped down and created a large crater in the center of the stairs. I looked at the large looking man with ears on the top of his head, and a cat's tale, he was dressed in a yukata, but his presence was that of...a samurai. One by one, men started to appear, but they didn't look like cat's, unlike the man in front of me, they were just normal. "Seems like Imura didn't do her job, and her actions caused her, her untimely death. She was a pain in my ass, at least I have to thank you for that. Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust. Isumi's greatest weakness was the lust for something he couldn't obtain by force." The large man with a ferocious smile looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you, and what is your business with these people?!" He then reached behind his back and a katana flashed as he was taking it out from it's scabbard. His group and him laughed as I could see his breath in the cold winter air.

"To get rid of rich bastards like them, and make a new area where fairness, and where true powerful beings should rule!" He pulled his sword down and I stopped it with my hands. The man's face changed, as he struggled and grunted in anger as he could not overpower me. "You'll have to get through me, before you touch them inside." I threatened as he yelled in anger and I jumped back. "You don't know who you're dealing with boy." He gripped the handle of his large katana tightly, and I looked at his men who were equipped guns. Then as the full moon came into full view, an adrenaline flowed through my titanium base, it was a completely new sensation.

I felt powerful, and I couldn't explain how. I then remembered all I had was two 50 cal handguns, and what seems like an energy blast, I didn't fully experiment with the kinds of weaponry Kira had installed in me, but I felt confidant. Looking at the strange man with a tail and ears through my glasses I took out my guns and pointed it to them. "Come at me with all you got!"

The man charged at full speed and I jumped over him while I shot some of his men. Bullet's filled the air, and the clashing of the katana on my guns on multiple occasions until it was just that man dressed in the yukata. His breath was heavy, while I had the advantage of not having lungs. "What are you, you clearly are not human." I curiously asked. He sneered. "Seems like you're not human either, I am double your size, but you fight as we were of equal strength." He prepped his katana. "Don't elude the question, what are you? Who do you work for?" I aimed my gun to his head as we were at a distance.

"We work for a rebellion that want's equality, and it seems like you're getting in my way." He charged at me as metal on metal scrapped each other. "To bad I'm going to kill you before you could see the new era." I pulled on my trigger and I was out of bullets. "Shit." I dogged his strikes, backflipped away, and the only thing that could save me was that blast.

"Come on child! Don't run away from fate!" I could see his large sharp teeth and blood red eyes. I dogged his swings and his thirst for something that I did not have grew. I looked at my hands as I could feel the energy inside me grow. "Fate ey...I don't believe in illogical and unphilosophical concepts like that." I opened my hand and a blue blast came from my palm and consumed the cat like creature. I then looked at the door which was filled with bullet holes that came in deep inside the wood. "I need to get inside, Kira's not calling for me though, I don't think she's going to need my help anyway. She isn't the type of person to ask for help, I should stay outside and avoid anyone from comming inside." I said as I looked up at the clouds cover the moon. I then looked at the dead corpses on the stairs and then my camera was activated. I could see what Kira was doing, she was fighting off two cat like creatures like the one I just fought, and dressed in yukata's as well. I could see her body scans and she was wounded on her right arm. Then she managed to shoot one of them, but at the same time ran out of bullets.

"It seems like this fight has come to an end for you." I widened my eyes as he hacked down on the sword. "KIRA!" I yelled her name and she caught it between her hands just like I did. I sighed in relief, but my system was telling me I should go and help her. "I'm going to end this." Her voice was deadly, which made my replica central nervous system cause me to shiver. She then overpowered the cat monster and in the process, broke the katana; then punched the man square in the face, and broke his neck as he fell to the ground, no longer moving.

Then I looked at the amount of men that died in the process. Kira then angrily cursed and punched the wall. "Forgive me for not acting quickly, all of you have proven to be more than private police. All of you were heros, rich people like them inside don't understand, but I promise I will not let your deaths go to waste." She moved the corpses to make room. "I can't do this alone, Will I know you're there, I need you're help. Where are you?" The fact that she noticed me was quite surprising, but her voice was as mellow as ever like nothing had happened.

"I'm at the main entrance, it's locked, I can't see anything from the security cameras because it seems like they destroyed them. But my thermal scans say there are guards inside." I said looking through the door. "Over and out." I could no longer see through Kira's point of view and then heard gunshots coming from inside as well as the sound of metal. Not long, the doors opened and Kira opened the door with two double blade katanas in her hands and a nasty wound on her shoulder she looked fierce and it was a sight to see indeed. "Come on, we don't have all night." She threw me a sword and I caught it, as I inspected it with curiosity.

"Come on Will, we need to get inside, I have a plan." I ran with her as I asked her. "You completely trust me with this weapon Kira?" She looked straight ahead as she answered. "Of course, I implanted you with everything I know, and you have my blood, well a small amount either way." "What does blood have to do with anything?" I asked as we turned corners. "You felt a rush didn't you?" I looked at her in shock.

'How did she know?' I thought. "I know because I felt it too, but not as strong as you did, it was because of the moon. Why the moon exactly, I don't know, but it is. Now will you please be quiet, and don't ask anymore questions." "Rodger." It was like she was in my head, I couldn't come up with a logical solution why, or how... It just was.

We then went up the stairs and we both easily passed through the enemy. I was pretty confidant with the katana, but I preferred a gun. "You lack technique, I made you more efficient using guns than postmodern ones. Here, also, you have a plasma blast, but in this case don't use it. I felt you use it, but not inside." Her voice was calm, and I nodded my head as she handed me the handgun.

"Alright, we're going to sneak in through this door, and work together." She held out her hand and I looked at it with another strange new sensation. I took it and she entwined our fingers together, bumped our fists and she saluted with two fingers. "That was a handshake I used with..." She shook her head and then furrowed her brows. " We have to be quiet so using your gun isn't going to work. I almost forgot, Kira you're an idiot! You have poisoned darts located in your fingers, use them, you can only use them once. Let's go." We moved through the shadows and soon made our way inside the ballroom. The host club members were tied together while the Ootori family were tied up on the opposite side of the room from the boys. A man in a traditional kabuki mask appeared from the stairs as he descended slowly from them. He was dressed in dark clothing and a cloak around him, as the black hood over his head casted a shadow over his mask.

"It seems like not even your maximum security officers could save you now, they're all dead." The sound of his voice was not his natural one, and I could not manage to decode to his actual voice. "What is your business here with us sir?" Mr. Ootori threatened. "We just thought this would be a perfect time for your family, and Kyoya's little friends to get to know us. We don't mean any harm. Well, that's a lie, we've come to get rid of you." There was a gasp coming from the family members. "What do you have against our family!" I then felt Kira's hand on my shoulder and she signaled with her hands.

_"Avoid making any noise, wait for my signal…... Go!"_

We were swift, as we got closer, and we both managed to kill off the security guards silently. Although, the man in the mask was quick to notice, and grabbed a hold of Kyoya who was apart from the host club and held a gun to his head. "Who's there! Come out now!" I looked at Kira who signaled.

_"You go, I'll sneak behind, and he won't notice."_

I nodded my head as I prepped my gun to the ready, as I stepped into the light. "Oh look who we have here, it seems like we couldn't manage to kill off everyone, now did we." He held Kyoya in a choke hold and he gagged. "Leave my son alone, whoever you are, we will pay you whatever you like, just don't hurt my son!" It was Kyoya's mother, she was crying tears, but as for his father, his face was dark. "Kill him if I care, we is not going to be my next heir to my company." Kyoya's face was struck with shock as he struggled. "Father! Is this how you really feel like?!" One of his son's asked. "Kyoya, if you're death means saving this family, then so be it."

"Yoshio!" "Father!" Kyoya's mother, and two male siblings yelled at him. "Mr. Ootori! Clearly, you must have some sentiments for your son!" Tamaki yelled as his eyes watered. "Oh! What is this? Is everyone trying to save you know?" The masked man laughed. I moved in closer, but then the man holding Kyoya held him tighter. "Don't think about it. Now it seems like you're little friend here is running out of air, what are you going to do now?" He tilted his head to the side, and then all I could possibly see was a black figure move in, and in seconds, the man arm holding the gun was cut off clean.

Blood spilled everywhere, and a long howl came from the man as he threw Kyoya on the floor and coughed violently. "Kyoya! Sweetheart, are you alright?!" Kyoya's mother cried as he nodded his head, but then gained unconsciousness.

"Thank you Mr. Ootori, for that beautiful distraction, now as for you sir. I'm going to have to teach you a better lesson." The man then laughed as he started to grow a new arm. "What!" The hosts yelled as Kira gripped her weapon and the man then pulled his own katana as Kira's face didn't seem to be showing any emotion.

"I don't think we've meet, you can call me Sutekh." "Shut up, I don't need to know who you are." Kira dashed and the swords clashed as the man named Sutekh blocked Kira's two swords easily with his. "Do you honestly think you can hurt me? The man's hand fully recovered and so did the sleeve of his outfit. "I managed to take your arm off, don't forget about that." Kira smirked. I then looked at the Ootori's and an unconscious Kyoya. I got a knife from my pocket and as Kira and Sutekh battled each other I tried freeing Kyoya's family.

"Mr. Ootori, please once I free you and your family, please follow me to a safer location. "Hurry!" Kyoya's mother cried. Once the rope broke, Sutekh growled. "Not on my watch you're not!" But Kira appeared in front of him and pointed her katana to him. "You and I have business to attend to." I took that as my opportunity to go and noticed one of the brothers were injured, but other than that they were ok. I managed to get them into a secret large room that I was given directions by Kira. Once we were all secure and I deemed everyone safe, the family members hugged each other lovingly. "Please stay here no matter what, and I will bring your son, and the rest." Mr. Ootori looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, and please kill that bastard." I nodded and rushed outside to the ballroom.

Kira expertly dodged, flipped, and it almost looked like she danced dangerously with her sword. But my attention was then regained towards the host's who had a defeated look on their faces. As I rushed towards them, Tamaki looked at me with worried eyes. "Who are you guys?" I looked at him and hesitated. "We are here to protect all of you." The ropes broke and Honey and Mori charged as Honey pulled out a retractable bo staff, and Mori had brought out a short sword out of nowhere. "No! Stop!" I yelled but Tamaki with a serious face implied.

"Don't worry, there champions in martial arts. "That's not it! Their not fighting something human." Tamaki and the twins looked at eachother. "What do you mean?" Both twins yelled in fear. "Didn't you see when his arm got cut off and it grew back!"

Will was going to answer but before he did his attetino went to the two seniors "10 and 4 O'clock! Watch out!" I looked at Kira and how Honey's bo was cut in half in the split second they made contact. The masked person laughed and was going to deliver a strong blow, but Kira pulled on Honey from behind before he could do anything, and pushed him towards Mori who was clearly exhausted, and managed to get a tear on his suit in just only the 15 minutes.

"Sutekh! You're fighting with me! Leave them alone you arschloch(asshole)! As for you two, don't think because you're champions, doesn't mean you'll win every fight. So take your stupid asses, and take everyone out of here!" Kira charged furiously and was much more faster, which surprised all of us. She got more hits, but Sutekh was still stronger. They clashed and Kira's swords were up against his one single strong one. "I think I've might have underestimated you." Kira struggled as both were getting nowhere, trying to overpower the next person. "Takashi, let's go." Honey and Mori ran towards us as I stood. "You bastard going after innocent people!" Then Kira's and Sutekh's swords broke, in which at the same time the enemy reacted and punched Kira square in the face as she flew back, tumbled, hit and cracked the marble column.

"No!" I yelled. The host's eyes widened. I looked at the man in a mask who now gained interest in us and was walking towards usi. I then looked at Kyoya's body which was in front of me. He started to gain consciousness, and I quickly untied him as I looked at Tamaki and the twins. "You need to get out now! Take the Ootori and.." "No,we won't back off of this fight!" Honey yelled as he looked at me with determination.

"You idiots, you can't do anything of use!" I was worried for Mori and Honey as the man in the kabuki mask gained proximity. "Morinozuka, Haninozuka, get the Ootori and the rest of you out of here!" I took my gun and started to shoot towards the man, but the bullet's weren't working. He laughed. "Do you honestly think you're pathetic bullet's could hurt me?" I scowled. "Sutekh." The sound of rubble falling to the floor was pronounced as Kira stumbled to stand. The man whipped his head towards Kira. She looked up, and her glasses fell from her face displaying ruby red eyes that contained an inner fire, but her face was that of a madman, then dropped into a sinister one.

"Will, take them to safety, I'm fucking tired and now I just want to finish this." Something was different about her this time, her voice changed a little bit too.

I put Kyoya over my shoulders, and looking back once more, a maddening smile ran across her face. "Where do we go?" I looked at Tanki and I moved forward, as they followed without any hesitation. "Where are we going?" One of the twins asked. "I'm leading all of you to safety." We hurried through the corridors and made it to the large waiting room that held Kyoya's parents. I opened it and the terror in their eyes were quickly replaced with sighs of relief, and teary eyed parents ran up to me. "Thank you so much." Kyoya's mother thanked me as I lied Kyoya down on a couch.

"Tell me what's going on?! Why are they after us?" Mr. Ootori demanded. "There is little information about who exactly they are after, but there is a rebellion who's interest are with people of wealth sir." Everyones faces tightened. "What did we ever do to them, to let them treat u like this?" The twins asked. "I only know so much, and my partner and I were assigned on this mission to protect mainly all of you, the host club. "Wait how did you know..?" I looked at Tamaki. "You have no idea how famous all of you are, including your families." A loud boom resonated through the walls.

"Mr. Ootori, please excuse all damages please." I bowed to him and his family.

"Please don't worry, as long as we are safe, nothing matters. But continue protecting us from this threat, you and your partner seem to be the only ones who can defeat them. " Ms. Ootori looked at me with worried dark blue eyes. I thought of Kira, and balled my hands. "Please excuse me, I have to help my partner." I went out the door and made it to see Kira panting and bleeding from her mouth and forehead.

"Don't get cocky now, seems like the fun's just started." Kira turned and threw a back spinning kick to the face but he caught it. "I think I've had enough fun for today." He then twisted Kira but then with her other foot too a hold of him in a way that she took him down with her. She then stood and jumped as she was about to throw a punch to his face, but then the man disappeared. Kira stopped in mid process and only cracked the floor. "Until we meet again." We looked at the second floor as he was standing on the railing of the stone stair balcony. He laughed and then vanished. I looked at Kira who was breathing hard as she walked towards me with her red eyes still ablaze. "Fucking shit." She hissed as I rushed towards her but she held her hand out. "Answer my question." Her voice was rough. "Yes?" I looked at her intensely.

"Do you now have an idea of what we're up against?" She stood straight and looked deep into my eyes. "Yes." I nodded my head. She signed and a snicker came from her mouth. "Alright then, now come on, let's go see how everyone's doing. I need to contact the minister, for him to send troops, well not that anyone else hasn't called for the higher up authorities." She sighed again. "Ok."

We walked in silence as we reached the door. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" I looked at her and I couldn't read her face, but I did know she was deep in thought. "It doesn't matter, let's go." She opened the door and I followed her. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone looked at Kira and rushed to her and asked her a load of questions. Her face turned angry as she backed off. "I'm sure that my partner mere told you what we know as of now." Her face then turned serious.

"But what can we do? Are we going to die?" Kyoya's mother was in panic but what looked like the second oldest son consoled his mother. The host club were murmuring among each other as they no longer paid attention to Kira who was standing in the middle of the room eyeing the two men aiding Kyoya.

"It's from the large protuberance on his forehead, Kyoya is most like to have a concussion, but thankfully his bronchial tubes are fine." Kyoya's brother looked at his father and narrowed his eyes. "You know father, if it weren't for that damned host club, my brother would be fine!"

"Akito!"

"Father! It's the truth, yet you let him do this. Face the facts."

Kira's wide eyes became narrowed. "Shut up!" Kira yelled and the men's attention fell upon Kira. "Argueing won't solve anything." Kira walked towards Kyoya, not even blinking as she kept her focus on Kyoya. "What are you going to do?" Akito asked upset. "What you couldn't." Akito stood up and he laughed. "Do you think you can do something about my brother, he's unconscious, and besides being an agent, you're probably a low life peasant, your family must be the same! How could you compare to me?" "Akito!" His father yelled. I couldn't do anything, it was not my place. "Do you know who you talk to!" Mr. Ootori was fuming.

Kira then held her head and grunted in pain. "Enough, believe what you want then, I don't have to do anything then." Her eyes fell on me. I looked to her hands, and she signaled discreetly.

_"Get them all together. Going to erase their memories."_

I nodded my head, but then Mr. Ootori stepped in front of her and with a serious face. "What are we going to do now?" Kira didn't move, she didn't react, she looked at Kyoya's father and walked towards the window and I followed her. "Higher authorities are on their way." He grunted and I walked towards her. "You're brain activity is too high for anyone to tolerate Kira, please rest." I whispered but her face didn't show any emotion. I walked behind her as I heard her speak. "My name is Rouge." I narrowed my eyes as she did something with her hands, and spoke in another language.

_"Somno."_

At that moment, everyone dropped to the floor, and Kira chuckled. "Seems like that shut them all up. Honestly, rich people piss me the fuck off." She then at a flick of her wrist a blue wave of light fell on everyone.

_"Obliviscatur"_

"That's latin." I said trying to figure out how she would know such a thing. She turned around and eyed me up and down. "So you're the one Kira won't stop thinking about." 'Kira thinks about me?' I thought a little surprised. "Geez man, no more like machine, obviously you don't have that many scratches on you. What's up with that? You leave her to injure herself like this? You're a team, but I know Kira's happy that you're not injured or she'll beat herself up if you were. Either way, are you proud of yourself she took care of the main threat and not you? Think about it, she's not like you." I looked at Kira, who was not acting like her usual self.

"I'm confused? Kira are you alright?" I could not transmit correctly on what was going on. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Seems like you don't know anything about us then. And now that I notice, she's not going to tell you any time soon." She closed her eyes as she crossed her hands across her chest. "Kira is not here right now. As impossible as that sounds that is correct. We are not of this world, and are entities that were given to Kira when she was awakened. Names Rouge by the way." She opened her eyes as she extended her hand towards me, but I looked at it confused. She scoffed, "I know you're confused, it's alright to be." "How many of you are inside Kira, if your entities?" I managed to get out. "Just two, me and Trinh. Think of us like Kira's yin and yang, we help guide her with the abilities she already has when the time comes, we will no longer be part of her." She leaned on the wall.

"What do you mean when the time comes?" I arched my brows. "I think I've spoken too much, I think Trinh want's to know you as well. I'll see you next time Will." She eyed me up and down and snickered. Then Kira's long hair changed into a white color. She looked up and a blue eyes speckled with gold looked into mine. "Ah, you must be Wilbur, it' a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and I was in a daze. "So it is true?" I mumed, she shook her head and took my hand. "Let's go." I stopped for a moment. "Are we just going to leave them back there?" She nodded her head and I followed her to the front of the ballroom building. "The men that died here turned into dust, and the ones on the floor are asleep." She looked at the men on the floor, as I looked at her again. Sorrow filled her face as she blinked and looked at the star filled sky. "Will, please get the car please, they are to arrive soon." I did as she asked and got the keys to the car. "I have so many questions to ask her, I also wonder what she's going to do." Thankfully for technology, I was able to control the car and I jumped right into the driver's seat as I sped towards Kira.

Then out of nowhere a white light engulfed everything, which according to my radar, was most of Bunkyo. "What the hell was that exactly?" I zoomed to where Kira was and it was like everything was fixed. She gracefully sprinted towards the car, and got in quickly. "Alright now let's leave." I followed her instructions as we left. "Disguise the car, and go slowly." This was strange, she took a completely new attitude from a few minutes ago.

It was strange, then right in front of us came a large amount of cars, motorcycles, ambulances, and a few helicopters. I moved to the side of the road and they passed us quickly. I then looked at Kira who was looking straight ahead. "Kira?" I furrowed my brows. She then turned her head and her eyes still had those little flecks of gold in them. She smiled and shook her head. "I am Trinh, I see you've met Rouge. Silly thing that one can be truly. It's very nice to meet you Wilbur, too bad we couldn't introduce ourselves at a better time. " She sighed as she started to fix her hair.

"I don't understand what exactly is going on." "As should be expected." She smiled. "Rouge told me you're entities?" She shook her head and sighed. "Well yes, and what that idiot said about this yin yang concept is true, though we have no gender we can be both, one or the other. But if I were to put it to perspective, I would be the female, and Rouge the male. Ah done." She finished braiding as she tied her hair and now that I noticed, she looked completely clean, no blood, or no bruises.

"Why are you inside of Kira for?" I began to drive again. "We were already inside of Kira when she was born, but we only come out when she's in danger, when she needs advice, you get the picture." "Lately we have been getting stronger because she is soon going to fight a dark entity, but we don't know who yet." I was grasping what she was saying but I still didn't understand why. "How is this even possible? Kira is just a human." I continued. Kira smirked, well Trinh did and then she spoke again. "You will soon find out." I looked at her and Kira closed her eyes as I shouted. "Find out what exactly!?"

Kira then opened her eyes and her cool ice blue eyes stared into mine. "Stop yelling, I'm right here." She huffed. "Kira!" I was relieved. "Watch out Will!" I swerved a little and regained control of the vehicle. "I'm glad your back." I was filled with joy. "Idiot, watch the road not me." She growled. "I'm sorry." "So you've met them?"

Kira's voice was low almost murmuring her words. "Yeah." "I see"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You didn't need to know about them, but now that you do know what's inside, let's not talk about this please." Her voice was mellow and I understood. The ride back home was silent, and once we made it back Kira looked at me with that serious face of hers and smirked. "Good job today." She pat my back and we walked out of her closet. "I'm going to take a shower now, goodnight." I looked at her but she avoided eye contact and closed her door gently.

"Goodnight." I said as I walked to my room. "Maybe I could also partake in a shower." I took a long one and accidentally bumped my shoulder on the wall and I set off the camera looking into Kira's bath through the mirror. I panicked in the bathroom as my eyes looked at Kira's bare body. Luckily she wasn't facing me but I was in shock. She had already cut her hair short again and her sides, arms, and legs had large dark purple bruises. 'That's enough.' I thought and stopped. I looked at my hands and remembered what Rouge said.

_"Obviously you don't have that many scratches on you. What's up with that? You leave her to injure herself like this? You're a team, but I know Kira's happy that you're not injured or she'll beat herself up if you were. Either way, are you proud of yourself she took care of the main threat and not you? Think about it, she's not like you."_

I stopped the water and changed as I lied under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Rouge was right, I need to focus more on what I need to do. Kira seems to know about me, and my system is based to act, and think like a human with real feelings, yet I don't know a lot of things. I still don't know how to react to certain things." I then touched my lips. "What was that called?" I need to research. "I know she didn't inform me with anything related to that, but why?" My eyes served as a monitor screen as I began to look for definitions, ask questions, and get answers.

**Love: an intense feeling of deep affection, a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone.**

"How can someone have a sexual attachment to someone?" I thought as I began to look deeper and deeper in my questions until I happened to stumble on a website that mentioned love making. "So people make love?" I clicked on the page and I did not understand why there were women who were naked. 'Do people watch this for entertainment?' I thought as I clicked on the picture. I was curious on what exactly this was. It was titled "Porn", as the video started women were doing all sorts of things with one man, and I did not know why they were making such a large amount of noise.

They sucked on his penius, and he then moved his hands to her clitoris and it seemed like she was feeling pleasure. At the same time they kissed, I discovered that a kiss is a touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. "I wonder why Kira doesn't greet me in such a manner, maybe I can greet her with one tomorrow if she is feeling well. But if it is considered a sign of love or sexual desire she will get the wrong idea?"

Then suddenly something else happened the woman inserted the man's penius in her vagina and started to thrust. "What is this, I looked back and then it said sex." I searched up the definition, and I was surprised that I understood. Then on the website also contained videos mentioning being a virgin, and popping the cherry. I clicked one and the woman started to bleed. She said that it was her first time and to be gentle.

Then the man replied saying he was going to take it away from her slowly. "So when a person hasn't had sex before, they are called virgins. Women bleed when you insert your penius inside of them, and of course if you release semen a woman get's pregnant unless a man uses a condom, or the woman uses pills. This is so interesting." I clicked another video that contained a man who was watching porn like I was, but he had his hand on his dick as the women mentioned also in the videos. He then ejaculated which also seemed to have caused him pleasure. I looked down and something strange happened, a bulge was between my legs, and I knew from what I was watching that it was called a boner.

"Humans are strange." I sighed as I decided to stop research, and ask Kira some questions later in the morning. I touched my lips and wondered. 'She didn't kiss me because she loved me, it was because she wanted to kill me. But a kiss can have multiple meanings?' I also wonder why I felt slightly tired and dazed, then pulling the covers over my head I fell asleep.


	20. Day Out

I woke up with sealed shut lids, and I began rubbing them, Immediately feeling the crust fall down my face. I opened my mouth in a large yawn as a strange taste filled my mouth, and my entire body ached. "At least it's the weekend." I sighed as I bit my lip while I tried to get out of bed. "You're fine Kira, it's just a little bruising. Also talk about a heavy sleep last night." I yawned again and looked outside my window.

"That's right, I'm not in the facility. I had forgotten that I was here in Japan. This scenery reminds me of the forests back home, I think that's the only things that I miss and the snow." I whispered and pressed my forehead against the cool window and let my breath fog the glass as I stood there for a few more minutes. Once I'd got enough of outside, I walked barefoot to my restroom and brushed my teeth. I knew I felt like shit, and I sure hell looked liked it. I looked in the mirror after brushing my teeth and I remembered all of the beautiful women who came to the party. "To bad I had to erase their memories, but just only 8 hours worth of it, they should be good.

I also wonder what happened with that girl that I helped, she was very beautiful no doubt, I don't know what women see in those type of guys. Their conceited, only care about their looks, and don't really pay attention to the one's who need their attention." Then I remembered the Host club.

I clutched my shirt and couldn't believe what was going to come out from my mouth. "Those Idiots, they don't deserve to be hunted like this, no one does." I walked out of the bathroom and thankfully Will hadn't woken up yet, as his door was still shut. I walked to the kitchen and made some oatmeal with some fruit to go on the side. Sitting down on the kitchen island as usual, I tried to get my head together. "I don't remember much from last night, except fighting two men and then losing consciousness, other than that what happened?" I nibbled on my food and sighed as I thought I might make something for Will as well. "I'm lazy to make him a big breakfast." I then bit my lip as I remembered all the breakfasts Will had been making this past month, and something appetizing to the palate wouldn't be so bad.

"Maybe I could make him some chocolate chip waffles, with bacon, fruit on the side, and a nice strawberry milkshake." I put myself to work and all of the sudden I looked at a shirtless Will with a case of bedhead. He smiled at me. "Good morning." I nodded my head. "Good morning." I answered in return. "You could show more emotion you know Kira, stop being so serious." Will chuckled as he walked towards me.

"Hey, you take a seat, I'm making breakfast this morning." I slapped his hand as he was going to take the spatula. "Ouch, not so hard." He blew on his hand. "Go sit down you idiot." I could feel him looking at me as I poured in the batter for the waffles. "Since you've been out and about, you've seem to have taken the responsibility to cook the meals. So to compensate for what you're doing for the both of us, I want to partake in my share so it's my turn to cook, and besides I already ate breakfast." I scrunched up my nose. He looked surprised and a soft expression was on his face that strangely made my heart beat a little faster. "Alright." He sighed and took a seat on a chair. I served him his meal, and he ate it contentedly.

"Kira...I have... a question for you." He said in between bites. I looked at him as I got a glass of the remaining milkshake. "I was doing some research last night, and I'm wondering….Have you ever loved anyone before?" I looked at Will with a serious face. "Why the sudden question?" I asked confused. "I was curious about last night because the girl that we supposedly saved, was one of the enemy." I sat back down across from him as he knit his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"I was asking because that girl last...kissed me." I looked at him with surprise as he closed his eyes. "She what?" My mouth gaped open slightly. "She kissed me, and I didn't understand the feeling or why she did it. So to further understand her actions, and my inquiries, I did some research last night about it and I found that a kiss can mean many things, including love." I didn't know how to respond, but the fact that he was kissed disturbed me just a little bit. Will continued his explanation. "Then when I analyzed the situation, I knew It didn't mean anything, because it turned out that she was trying to poison me, but she failed to recognize that I wasn't not human. So it got me to thinking, why did she do that, and so I did some looking up on what kissing related to." Will sighed. I didn't know where he was getting at.

"What kinds of things did you research, exactly?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I searched up what it meant, and in the process, I found it related to love, and love leads to a relationship, and what was quite interesting, is when humans love each other, they seem to enjoy a certain activity called sex. Mostly people in relationships practice it, and I have also learned that most men enjoy to watch the porn for pleasure. Which made me wonder if you've ever loved before, or felt it." I broke the glass cup as I my chest tightened and I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Kira! Stop! You're bleeding!" He stood as his voice was filled with worry.

"Will." My aura was dark as my bangs fell and covered my eyes. His face tightened. "I'm fine, but most importantly, I don't want you to know things like that for a reason. The fact is, that watching porn is considered dirty, perverse, and low. I don't need love, love is just an emotion that has no real meaning, and does not really exist. Will, since you are not actually a real human being, your emotional responses are generally limited to what I have embedded into your system. So don't go wasting your time on petty emotions like that, and watching disgusting things." "But, how do you know if love does not exist?" I tightened my hand as I could feel him try to say something but didn't.

"Love is an involuntary emotion that can be controlled and is ultimately fake, I personally have not experienced it before to say the least. On some missions and I would see couples that I would work for, and I would either catch the man or women would cheat on their partner. So that taught me, if I were to ever love someone, I would expect to be left. Emotions like that aren't worth the risk Will. I don't like to show emotion at all, I keep it all inside because I don't need people knowing what I am feeling. Because in the end they may take one for a fool, promise to shower their lover with the world, use their canny devastating words to manipulate and dominate a person's mind, but it's better to put their bullshit at arm's length rather than falling into the arms of infidelity. So,I'm not going to detain you from the things you want to learn, just things like that, don't go on telling anyone. You deserve to be free, and do whatever you wish, as long as certain boundaries aren't broken." I stood and washed my hands and cleaned my area. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine, I was giving you an answer. That's what you wanted right?" "Well yes but…" "There are no but's Will, let's not talk about this anymore." There was silence. "Today seems like a good day to go for a jog actually. You're welcome to come if you like, maybe visit the shops in town since I don't think you've visited before." I said trying to lighten the mood. "That sounds good, thank you." I looked at my hand as the wound closed immediately and I placed my hands behind my back. "No problem Will, while we both get ready, I want you to send an email in regards to last night to my father. Also send one to Kyoya's father about how everything was last night, I bet he has some questions, and would want to hear from me." I sighed. "Alright, anything else?" Will asked as we were in our doorways. "Wear something appropriate for the weather, you could wear something light, I know I am." Will nodded and I opened my closet door. I put on my binder which I had received in the mail, and it was the same pale color of my skin that it almost looked like I wasn't wearing it, you had to look really closely.

"I settled with my comfortable black joggers, a loose and baggy white long sleeve, with a blue scarf, some white sneakers, and a charcoal gray winter jacket with a hood. "I feel comfortable." I felt relaxed and walked out of my closet and made it smaller. I got my wallet, keys, phone, and walked out of my room. Simultaneously Will and I both walked out at the same time and I deadpanned. He was dressed in a nice tan coat, with a salmon colored dress shirt with a single pink striped black tie, some black colored jeans, and a black wool scarf over his shoulders. As for his shoes, they were some nice brown suede oxfords, and as I looked at his face, his hair was tied back into a man bun, and an arched brow. "I thought you were going to dress like a girl? What are you wearing?" He said as he scanned me up and down.

"I didn't know I wasn't dressing like a girl." I sighed as I walked forward. "I want to look my best." He said confidently. "Why? Who do you want to impress?" He didn't say anything and I turned around as he pulled on his tie. "Never mind, let's go." A shadow cast over his face and he opened the door. "You're so weird, are you sure you're not malfunctioning?" I snickered. "Yes, I just want to look nice, that's all." I squinted my eyes at him and I looked at the full bloomed roses on the arch of my gate. "It's strange, roses aren't supposed to be alive during the winter, why didn't I notice this before?" I said as I marveled at them. "Neither are other plants during the winter, yet why is it that everything here is green and unaffected by the surrounding climate?"

I looked at a bud that was on it's way to bloom, and as I touched it delicately, the small bud bloomed magnificently. "What...what the hell just happened?" I let go and bumped into the other side of a rose bush. "Crap!" I expected thorns to dig into my skin, but there weren't any. I opened my eyes to be unharmed and have leaves in my hair. Then suddenly the leaves tenderly wrapped themselves around my fingers as if they were alive. I jumped up and ran out to the street panting clearly more than shocked.

"What the hell just happened there!" I said panicking. Will looked at me with curious surprised eyes. "What the hell just happened." I murmured. "Honestly Kira, you transform into a dog, and have two supernatural things inside of you. I would think something like this would be the least of your worries." I looked at Will like if he was crazy, but he was making sense. "I….that's..this has never happened to me before."

"Now to other things." Will said taking steps closer to me. "Let me see your hand." I arched my brow as I put my hand in my pocket. "Kira.." "I'm fine." "I didn't see it bandaged." I cursed under my breath and I struggled with him as he took my hands and he didn't say anything. "What?" I said not caring. He looked at me but I avoided his gray eyes. "Let's go." I turned as my coat swished with the motion. ' I didn't know I'd heal so fast..and now with the flowers? What the hell?" ' I thought as I could hear his footsteps behind me. "Kira?" I stopped and he walked in front of me.

"You don't have to be ashamed of this, I know you're different. Hell, we're both different, so don't hide anything from me alright. You can tell my anything, and that's the truth." I looked up at him and snickered. "You know I sometimes forget you're a robot right?" He visibly relaxed. "No, not really." He smiled and we walked a good amount. We reached the market place,and it was really lively. More than usual. I hoped he had forgotten what had happened and looked at Will who was walking at a fast pace. I caught a glimpse of his face, wonder, curiosity, and adventure was...quite a funny scene. "Look Kira, they seem to be selling fried octopus!" He looked like a little kid in a candy store. "Come on Kira, let's go see that pastry cafe up ahead!" 'I'm going to spoil him today.' I thought.

"Alright, alright." He pulled me along and the scent of cacao was strong to the nose. "It smells amazing!" I could see the glow in his eyes. 'I would have never imagine him to be so excited. Then again, he did like how that peach pie tasted when I gave it to him.' A small smile fell on my face and a young man's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Welcome, would you like to take a seat and order something?" "Oh no, we only came to see..." I stepped in. "What kind of sweets this place was famous for." My face was in its forever plastered emotionless facade. While the waiter continued to smile.

"Wonderful, please follow me to your table." The waiter began to walk and I could feel Will looking at me curiously. "Why?" He asked. "Come on, you're going to be left behind." I said as I walked into the large cafe. "Here is you're table, my name is Yasu, and here are the menus for tonight's specialty. Please if you need anything I would love to help you. I'll give you two some time to look at what we have and I'll come right back." "Thank you." Will and I spoke at the same time and the waiter smiled then left.

"I didn't know we were going to come here, you didn't need to Kira." I reclined in the chair and ran a hand through my hair. "I want to relax as well don't just think this is for you. I need a distraction. Take today like a thank you for working hard on everything alright. I think you and I deserve it, no questions asked please." I looked at him seriously, and he pouted his lips. "Alright, if you say so." I chuckled and looked at the menu. 'Seems like they fancy sweet's here.' I then thought of Honey and his affection for all things sweet, I on the other hand don't really like sugary substances, but I can't say I've had them plenty enough in my life to begin with.' I sighed as I scanned through the menu, our waiter, Yasu came with a two beautiful tarts in his hand as he set them down on our table. "These are courtesy of those ladies at that far end table over there." I looked and it was a group of 4 beautiful girls our age, they blushed as I looked in there direction. I was totally surprised, I would have never imagined something like this to ever happen.

Well to me at least, Will I could see a dashing woman by his side in no problem. As for me, I think I might have gender issues if I really think about it. I looked at the group of girls who were laughing and having a great time. 'I want to return the gesture for them being so considerate. I looked at the waiter. "By any chance, do you sell roses?" The waiter grinned, yes we do. I would like to return the favor to them, and I would like 4 red roses." "That can be arranged, would you like me to bring it to them?" "I looked at Will. "No, we will bring it to them."

"Alright, now have you two decided on your choices on the menu gentlemen?" "I would like some more time to look at the menu please." Will insisted. "Alright." He left us again and I looked at the raspberry, and blackberry tart with honey glaze on top. "You alright?" I nodded my head not taking my eyes off of the desert in front of me. "Yeah." "I think you should be the first one to taste it." I looked at Will who steepled his hands. "I guess." I took the fork and put a little piece into my mouth. The flavor was sweet, but tart with the berry's, and the cheesecake inside balanced out the sweetness with a nice amount of saltiness. "It...it's good." I mumbled with the fork still in my mouth.

My cheeks felt slightly warm, and I could feel my face soften as I looked at the tart. "This is really good, I wonder if they have any more of these, or something similar." I murmured softly. "I never would have thought you would have a soft side to you Kira." I looked at Will who was smiling. I snapped out of it and furrowed my brows. "Shut up Will, leave my emotions alone, I don't need you to tell me." I huffed as I took another bite.

Will chuckled and then gave me his piece. "What? This one is yours." I said confused. "You seem to like it, as for me I know what I would like to order." He winked and I bit down on the fork trying to avoid eye contact. The waiter came back and we ordered our food. well, Will did, meanwhile I sat there not wanting anything. I looked at the tart that Will gave me and wondered. "Will." He looked up at me before he took a piece of his dessert. "Yes?" I rolled my shoulders a bit before I began to talk. "I was just thinking….Is this what friendship is like?" He stared at me and set his fork down. "What's with that question all of the sudden?" I realized that things were going to get awkward shook my head. "Never mind, let's finish so we can thank those ladies over their." I looked at them from the corner of my eye.

We stayed for about 20 minutes and I had a feeling that they were going to leave soon. "Excuse me, Yasu-san? Can I get those flowers please, and the check." "Right away sir." I gave him cash, and he returned with the flowers. "Thank you very much." I thanked him and I gave Will two roses. "I guess we'll see how well your Hosting skills are Will." I smirked and he fixed his tie. We walked towards the group of four girls, but I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I could hear the giggles, laughs, and sighs of the girls around us strangely.

"Will, is it just me, or are the other girls looking at us with star struck eyes?" I managed to whisper. "It would seem so." He whispered back. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders as Will was the first one to speak. "Ladies, we would like to present you with these lovely roses in gratitude for your kind gesture." "Clearly you four are more worthy than these roses, but please take it so that you may remember that all of you are beautiful no matter what." I finished and I could feel Will loom over me. I did not smile, I didn't show emotion, I just bowed and handed them the two roses I had.

"T..thank you very much." One of them said with pink hued cheeks. "No, thank you my princesses." Will took one of the girls hands and kissed it. A tick mark appeared on my eyebrow and I dragged the little flirt. "We're leaving, good bye ladies." Dragging Will by his collar passed them I then heard. "Wait!" I turned around and let Will go as he hit his head on the floor. "Will we ever see you again?" I was a little surprise, but the chances of us seeing each other again were minimal, I didn't want to see them again actually. All I wanted to do was to thank them to leave, that's all, end of story. "But of course my ladies." Will stood and if I wasn't wrong it seemed like a little bit of Tamaki rubbed off on Will. "Not me, you go on, I'm going to go on ahead." I looked at Will who was looking at me with a blank expression. "Kira..." "No it's fine, this is your life Will, make the most of it." I turned around and put my hood on. "Those girls are cute, they seem interested in you." I walked out the door as the cold air was hit my face. 'Friendship huh? I still don't know what to feel when you make a friend. I always hear you have a connection that makes a person inseparable to the other. Yet, why do I always want to push everyone away? Isn't it the opposite? I…..want to make friends, but why is it that I can't stand the sight of people in groups together? But, at the same time..."Why do I want to know the feel of warmth friends give you when you're around them?" I sighed as I could see me breath escape and disappear into the gray lit sky.

"Maybe it's because you just want to know what friendship feels like." I closed my eyes. "Can't you mind your own fucking business?" Will sighed. "Nope, and please don't go running off like that." His voice was that of a pissed worried teen. "I don't keep my promises Will." I opened my eyes and looked at him inquisitively. He was serious, and I rolled my eyes. "So, did any of those preppy girls ask you out on any dates? Honestly I think I did a good job in creating you. But you seem to have made your own personal look. Go Will, you seem slick enough to get all the girls. Hell, you could be a model for all I know." He straightened and his face turned slightly red.

"Will you stop! Honestly Kira, you're acting like a jealous bitch. You're supposed to be the bigger person. What the hell Kira, what's up with you?" He yelled and I sighed. "It's nothing of importance now, let's get a move on you titanium peice of shit." I moved on forward and heard Will mumble under his breath as we strolled along the busy little market.

The mood was distant, but the cold never left my side. I don't like concentrating on silly things, 'I can't believe I even said that outloud.' I bit my lip as we passed through streets and one caught my eye. I quickly dashed to it and stood in front of it like as my heart started to pump, and Will stood next to me curiously. The feeling of kindness, and warmth flooded into me. Although the somberness was still there, it was a slightly different feeling. "Sophie." I whispered as I touched the fragile glass window.

"I'm going inside, wait here if you want." "I'll come with you, you've all of the sudden changed moods." I grunted and we both entered the store. "Welcome,.." I turned my head to the teen around our age greeted us inside the empty store. He had a green jacket on with a ponytail, and round girlish green eyes with a band aid on his cheek. "Hi." I said with a slight highish note to my voice. "Are you looking for something in particular?" I shook my head no. "I've just come to look at what you have." I said as I made my way to the boards. "By any chance could you two be some sort of models?" Will and I looked at each other. "Models?" We asked at the same time. "Oh that must be a no then. Then might one of you go to Ouran High School then?" He walked closer towards us and I tensed up. 'How did he come up with that assumption so quickly?" I tensed my hand and remained focused. "What's the reason?" Will asked as I could also sense him alert as well.

"Oh, well it is known for beautiful people, and since you didn't react the way I thought models would, the second thought I had in my head was Ouran High. I would expected someone like you all dressed up to go to a private school. Your buddy with the black hair not so much, though I might say that you ain't lacking good looks either." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he now stood in front of us. I raised my brow as I looked at Will.

"Strange." I said as I turned around. "Right! I'm sorry, I got carried away." He panicked and I furrowed my brows. I looked over my shoulders to see him bow and I cringed. "Don't worry about it, you're fine." He stood up straight and sighed in relief as a cheeky smile appeared on his face. "Please choose something you like, and I'll give you a discount for my actions." He said as walked to the inventory. "That was really weird." I heard Will whisper. "I don't care really." I whispered back.

My attention then came upon the beautiful displays of skateboards, long-boards, fishtails, trucks, wheels, everything sparkled. "Tout comme à l'époque." I whispered. "Kira? What do you mean, just like back then?" I blinked and looked at him with a longing face. "It's nothing just feeling a little nostalgic that's all." I then brought my attention to the skateboards with a longing look. Someone from the past I used to know I had forgotten about was brought up. "Will, are you curious?" I asked the silly robot. "I don't even know how to respond anymore." He said as he never left his eyes from me.

I snickered. "When I was around 11, I was sent to France for a mission, and complete some training that I had started somewhat in England. Those were the good years honestly, but anyway. I didn't know where I was going to stay, nor did I know what I was going to do. So the moment we arrived to the place where my mission was going to take place, I was awe struck to see the most beautiful mansion I had ever laid my eyes on. Where I was training in England, it was secluded out in the country and when I went to France, it was the first mansion I had ever seen."

I ran a hand through my hair as I took a seat. "I don't quite remember the name of the owners of the house. I think their last name began with a T...but that's about it. Then when I was escorted to meet the owners, I saw a girl my age standing by their side. I was introduced to the family and the girl standing quietly next to her mother did not keep her glossy eyes off of me. I learned that the girl was clearly their daughter who was around my age. She was the result of perfect breeding, something I was told later on, that's wanted in big businesses so a company can produce the perfect heir. Then I was taken to my mentor/maid who was going to teach me all I needed for the time being. She didn't know who I was nor what my assignment. All the information she was given was that I was looking for a job and that I've had experience. I remember that maid now that I think about it. She was the first person to ever show me compassion.." I took a board off of one of the shelves and traced the designs with my finger.

"First day was busy as hell, but I learned quickly. My mission was I was to find out who was taking the family's jewels, and be quiet about it that only I and the family knew. I was to live there until I found the one responsible of stealing. When I arrived a maid was assigned to me to be my "mentor", and I was to be a servant working for the family. Even though she was a maid, she was the most exquisite thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I couldn't believe she was a maid at all sometimes." I looked at Will who was listening attentively. "She was also sick." My voice fell as I gripped the plastic board. "Even though she was a maid, she worked hard, and I admired that about her. Her name was... Anne-Sophie, but I called her madame Sophie most of the time." A few people came inside the store and the dirty blonde attended to their necessities while I continued my story.

"I was instructed not to give my real name, I don't remember the name I was assigned if you were curious, but what I do remember is the little nick name she called me all the time. I was her petite poupée, or little doll, I mean I was around 4'4 at that age, and still small so I could understand. he talked about a son of her's named Rene most of the time. She would tell me he would play piano for her when she was in bed ill. Of course I didn't really comprehend the feelings she was expressing, but I did comfort her in a way. So to do that, I ended up playing piano for her, and she would cry silently as I would tell me that she would have loved if her son would have met me. Then one day, she gave me a skateboard that her son would use when he was smaller, she bought it for him but she would say he would step on it, and slip like if he were tripping on a banana." I chuckled. "It was unused, and I could still remember the faint memory of a picture of her son that she showed me. I can't remember what he looked like, but if I were to ever say, she looked a lot like Tamaki in a way." I narrowed my eyes trying to get at least a glimpse of the faint memory.

"If I were to compare those two both had blond hair, and same violet blue eyes. She also told me that her pride and joy, was taken by her husband and she lost contact with her son that year." I set the board down and continued. "I also think I was missing the most important part, you see, Will the reason Sophie gave me her son's board was because, I was assigned on that mission as a boy, and she didn't want to throw it away. I'm going to tell you know, that dressing was a problem, being flat chested at the time was an advantage. Continuing on with the story, it surprised that she even gave me such a gift. To please her I practiced with it every day, we bonded together like if she was my mother, she even taught me how to make macaroons, but that's another story for a later time." I chuckled slightly, but I ran a hand through my hair.

"Then came the day when I had caught the culprit, It was infact the most trusted butler of the father. I had suspected him, and I was correct. When it was time for me to leave I was instructed to erase the servants in the households memory. When I did, I didn't find Sophie, I felt relieved that she wasn't there, I wanted her to remember me, I wanted her to keep me in her memories so when I packed my things, I had left a note to her saying goodbye and that I missed her. I had taken photos with her and left the note in her room. When I came out with my things I saw that Sophie had returned and my heart sank. She was confused of course and I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. She hugged me as a final goodbye as the servants continued doing whatever they were assigned to do. I ended up erasing her memory of me, and when she looked at me she smiled and the men who were waiting for me grabbed my things as I held the skateboard in my hands. She said these words when she patted my head. "You look like a cute little doll." That was the last time I've seen her, and I left back to Alaska. I arrived with this board and my father ended up taking away the skateboard and I never saw it again." I sighed and stood up.

"That's just one story of my many missions." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Will stood as well and his bangs hid his eyes. "I never imagined…" He looked at his hands. "So now you feel nostalgia." I sighed and set the penny board back on the shelf. "Pretty much, yeah." I scanned the wall and tried to look for one that resembled the one Sophie gave me. "Also, I have been getting a weird sensation lately we're being watched.." I whispered and Will nodded. "I have been sensing it as well." He said in a hushed tone.

Then a board caught my eye. "It's just like that one." My heart thumped in my chest and it was the same, just the color was different. I reached for it and the northern lights on the bottom made me think of Sophie. "I'm going to get this one." I took it in my hands and walked to the counter. The same employee came from behind with some stuff and he looked at me surprised. "Oh, you're done? Alright just let me put these things here and I'll be right back. "I think I'm going to choose this one." I looked at the electric blue penny board I had in my hands a few moments ago in his. "I like this one." He avoided eye contact and a slight pink hue tinted his cheeks. As I was about to say something the blonde employee dashed to the cash register and with a small smile said. "So you two ready for your purchase?" I looked at him and nodded my head.

We purchased our things and left the store. I contentedly walked with the board in my hand. "Let's go home Will." I put the board on the floor and placed my foot on it. 'Sweet relief." I sighed as I pushed on and the crisp air hit my face and I welcomed it with a grin. I crouched and did a very nice kickflip, and a small smile crossed my face. I caused some ruckus but I didn't care, I was going fast and turned a few lefts, some sharp rights, and I stopped making the wheels screech. In front of me was an amazing skate park where there were kids playing near the playground. I breathed heavily as I could feel the icy slivers of sweat running down my brows. "Kira! Wait!" I heard Will behind me and I caught myself being a little too excited. It was funny looking at a suited guy riding a skateboard, it was pretty cool actually. I turned and skated towards Will. "I'm sorry, I just got…..excited." I huffed. "It's alright." Will looked at me and his eyes widened a little bit. "What?" I looked behind me and I was taken by surprise. "What are they doing here?"

I mumbled under my breath. They walked towards us and I kicked my board to my hand. "Kira-chan! Kira-chan! What are you doing here?" Honey was wearing a cute pink little outfit with a yellow bunny eared hat. "I didn't know you skated!" Tamaki smiled brilliantly as he grabbed my skate board. "Sempi be careful." I warned as I looked at him stick out his tongue at me and wink. I balled my hands tightly as he dropped the board on the floor and as he put his foot on it, he immediately lost his balance and fell. I could feel a sweatdrop on my brow as I knit them together and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

The twins burst out laughing, Kyoya sighed in annoyance, Honey continued to eat whatever sweet's he was eating, and Mori didn't react at all. As I made my way to Tamaki, he rubbed his butt as he stood and I lazily looked at him. He picked it up and handed me my board with a longing face. "I guess I never improved back then. It almost looks like the one I used to have back in France with my mother."

I felt a lurch in my stomach as I looked at Tamaki with widened eyes. My mouth went dry as Tamaki's small smile made my whole world shrink. He smiled as he looked up at me and I knew who this idiotic narcissistic king's mother was. I was looking at Sophie's son. Anne-Sophie's son. "Hey you guys, you know if you're going to leave me back at the store when you volunteered to come with me, you could at least told me you all were leaving." Haruhi's voice was behind me but I soon couldn't hear anything. 'This is Sophie's son. The one she was talking about, the one who she adored and missed. The son she sacrificed so he could live with his father, and didn't even know where he was. The son who played piano for her when she was sick. The one who she wanted me to get to know better.' A rush of unknown emotions rushed through me as I looked at the idiot King. For some reason, my eyes all of the sudden became hazy as I blinked, I could feel liquid run down my cheek. "Rene." I whispered.

Tamaki widened his eyes as he asked something I couldn't understand, the world didn't make sense anymore. Then I heard two voices in my head.

"_Kira, they're here." _

I grabbed my board and turned around quickly as I hid my eyes. "I have to go, let's go Will." I ran and then threw my board on the floor as I skated away dashing my tears away from my eyes. "Tamaki." As I spoke his name, I could feel a pain in my heart. I couldn't explain why, I just felt it. I didn't understand why I was feeling like his. 'Even though I read through Tamaki's biography, why is it that I feel somber? I have gone through worse things than most people, yet why do I feel sorry for Tamaki?' I bit my lip. "Maybe it's because no one deserves to suffer, and he has, no wonder he is so caring. It's because the host club is his family."

Then a loud voice roared as the clouds above rumbled and my bracelet glowed.

"_**aperire ianuam usque deferre ut possimus nostrae sortis iussa facessunt**_"

I lost balance with my board going around 20 mph and my body was flung in the air and thunder painted the skies in a purple color.

I couldn't catch myself, I couldn't move a single muscle. The asphalt ground greeted my body like a long lost relative as I tumbled, then slowly rolled on my side as I lied in front my house's gate. I didn't move, in fact, now I didn't want to move. I just lied there motionless. I wanted to stop thinking about what had happened with Tamaki back at the park. How I met his mother, and this whole mission. I didn't want to be here anymore. There was no use, and I could taste the iron in my mouth as I felt the cool stream of blood running from my forehead passed my nose, and to my mouth. Sadly I couldn't feel anything, nor could I hear well. All I could hear was the muffled voice of a person screaming far away. I was facing the green forest and I could also see light coming from my bracelet growing stronger. "Could this be my end? Not by fighting wars, or disabling a bomb, or even flying through a hurricane? But by a skateboard, how ironic. Soon I felt someone pick me up, but my face was still facing the forest.

My eyes began to fog up as something came out from the shrubs. It was white stag, I had a strange feeling of deja vu. Next to it was a black wolf with bright lively blue and purple eyes. I felt immediately relieved and as my eyes fluttered trying to keep them open. Without wanting to I extended my right hand towards the two animals as Trinh and Rouge spoke for me.

"_**Bellatores accipe eam sors.**_"

I grew limp, and I saw them shift form, and strong arms tighten around me. I closed my eyes and was enfolded in darkness. I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't possible. I felt like if I was being lifted by the wind and then as I was being carried into an oblivion of darkness, my body felt like if I was being set down in water and I could sense the ripples echo like bursts of light through the darkness. My body laid in the water, as little firefly like lights placed themselves all over my body, and in a flash, a wave of colorful lights enfolded the darkness and a power surged through me.

As the light swirled above me, I opened my eyes and a white mist like feeling fell upon my body. I could smell fragrant flowers everywhere and my body was placed on something maybe softer than a cloud. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with soft light, and sure enough I was surrounded by a curtain of flowers. Then out of nowhere I could sense strong presence around me, one that I could relate to, and as I started to move, the presence vanished like if it was never there. I stirred and heard an unfamiliar voice that seemed to be coming from outside the curtain made of flowers.

"She seems to have awakened."

* * *

**I still seem to be having a writers meltdown everyone, but please hang in there...Things are going to start and I will submit Chapter 26 soon. I've not been my best lately. **


	21. Nymaane

"Where the hell am I?" I winced as warm hands gently held my neck. I looked blinked and looked at the person in front of me whose furrowed brows and intense gray eyes searched my face. His school blazer was missing, other than that his tie was loose and his polo shirt was open and disheveled. "Don't move you're going to hurt yourself, let me help you sit up straight." I didn't question Will and I sat up straight. He sighed and let me go. "Well one thing's for sure, you are not in such place." Said a melodious deep male voice. Turning my head to the source, a man with closed eyes and a kind smile was at my bedside sitting down in an elegant chair as the flowers were pulled and no longer hiding what was behind them.

I looked at the gentlemen to be utterly surprised someone like him existed. His pearly white hair was held half up in a bun as the rest cascaded down in soft waves and his head was decorated with a crown of flowers. He was absolutely beautiful, he was like some sort of fairy god thing. As he opened his eyes, I was infatuated on how his sparkly, rosy tinted golden eyes kindly looked at my dull blue ones. His white lashes batted like little wings every time he blinked, he also quite pale looking, and if I wasn't dealing with a major headache, I wouldn't believe that his skin was glowing out of the ordinary. I just couldn't take my eyes off of him, I was confused, and furrowed my brows as I continued to stare at him curiously. He wore a yukata that almost resembled nature itself with intricate design. Then I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

I quickly jerked my head which only seemed to not hurt at all, but the pain in the rest of my body came to full blow and I clenched my teeth. I looked at the person who placed their hand on my cheek and he stood and held his head down as his hair fell on his face, but I could faintly notice a blush as he exhaled a breath of relief. "I apologize for startling you. I just wanted to heal you of your pain before you awakened, but it seems like you're still suffering. Please let me finish healing you, watching you hide your discomfort only makes my burden even larger, so please re-consider."

Light blue with purple gradient eyes then gazed at me which made me hold my breath. He continued to speak, but I ignored him as I analyzed him. I noticed a pair of sharp fangs as he spoke. He had nice thick black hair, and his skin was as pale as the white haired model like creature on the other side. His face was chiseled to perfection, and his collarbone was deeply pronounced. The fact that I wasn't feeling threatened by these two made me all the more suspicious where exactly I was.

This fanged one was also wearing a yukata as well but his was like the sky, and his top opened baring a nice solid chest and hints of a hidden six-pack. "For all we could have known, you were going to be lost to us forever." The white haired pixie cleared his throat as he all of the sudden appeared next to the black haired model like creature.

I couldn't understand what was going on. "What do you mean? Where am I? Will, where am I? What is all of this?" I turned my head to look at Will as he was about to speak when the white haired fairy creature spoke. "There is much to explain you two, let's go get you something to eat. I do hope the garments you're wearing are comfortable enough for you, young Kira."

I looked at what I was wearing and it was a white nightgown that reached my ankles and my cleavage wasn't where I would have liked it. Other than that, it was a piece of garment that I could easily move in, but something was off. 'How does this person know my name? Maybe I hit myself in the head too hard, and the guys from the host club are trying to play a prank on me and are cosplaying.' I looked at the white haired man and jeered. "Tamaki, stop fooling around, I'm not in the mood for games." I narrowed my eyes and stumbled to get up. Will caught me but I pushed him off. "I got this." I hissed as I stood straight. "Kira please let me heal you." I looked at the black haired model. "I don't need you touching and playing nice Ootori."

I then looked at the wide eyed fairy. "Tamaki, you son of a bitch." I winced. "Stop fooling around with this stupid shit." I stumbled back as I felt short of breath. "Stop Kira, you're weak." Will ordered. I grunted as I tried to come up with a comment but my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "Bring her with us, she is in need of sustenance, and that will allow me to heal her properly." The fanged being commanded softly as I could feel my legs being picked up. I tried to protest but Will looked at me like he wasn't going to put with it.

We walked out huge oak doors that were elaborately designed. The two men walked in front of us and the doors seemed to close by themselves. "Will." I said trying to swallow nonexistent saliva. "Yea?" He didn't look at me, it was like he was nervous. "How long have I been out?" My question seemed to have also affected the men in front of me. Will's grip tightened slightly, and he sighed. "Three weeks." He managed to whisper. "Three what?!" I yelled but I soon regretted it as my head throbbed, my body ached, and the strange feeling of fatigue rendered me useless. "Where are we in the first place?" Another pair of doors opened and bright light shone through and I closed my eyes as we walked to what seemed paradise. "Am I dead?" I muttered. The white haired fairy god deity looked at me and chuckled, which sounded more like music resounding through my ears.

"Oh heavens no! My dear, this is the land of Nymaane, our home." We were in a castle located on top of a large mountain, and farther at a distance, there was a bustling metropolis which looked modern, yet peaceful in a sense. We were surrounded by nature, and it was breath taking, only if I wasn't in pain, I would have appreciated the scene more.

"Please relax Kira, all will be explained. Just don't stress yourself." Will worriedly pressed, but I wasn't having it. Managing some strength, I grabbed Will's collar and he looked at me with worried furrowed brows. "How can I not stress myself out, when I don't fucking know where I am?! How can you be calm?!" I said with tight lips. He acted like if I didn't just threaten him, and continued to walk without even giving me an answer.

Clearly something was up but I couldn't come up with at least one assumption. Time went by as I looked at the glass stained windows which displayed different kinds of animals, flowers, planets, moons, and stars. Just ahead I could see another set of doors and the aroma of food hit me like a truck as they opened them, but sure enough there were no people around. The aroma was so strong, I do not kid you, I've never been that hungry in my life before. "Can you stand up?" Will asked without looking at me.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I can, I'm not weak Will." I scowled, but in truth…. I did feel weak, and didn't have strength, but I wasn't going to tell him. He set me down and my knees buckled, but managed to stand without his help. Then I looked at the mouth watering scene in front of me, a jaw dropping buffet was displayed on a crystal table that glittered as sunlight hit it creating rainbows across the room.

"Take a seat please my lady." The handsome white haired man pulled out a crystal chair out for me at the end of the table and I walked as straight as possible. Sitting down, I looked at the smiling idiot. Will sat next to me as I slowly turned my head towards the two guys beside me as they no longer had smiles and their faces were dead serious. The dark haired one spoke as he kneeled.

"My lady, I know you must be confused but please listen to what we have to say." He looked up at me and I nodded my head. "11 blue moons is all we have knowledge of you. Even then, you vanish without a trace after them, we didn't know if it was just false hope, and our minds playing tricks on us. " His eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his jaw and hands. "We want to know if you're the one we have been looking for. Tell us, we will answer anything you ask of us." The white haired fairy took my hand in his and searched my face. I looked at them overwhelmed and a million questions popped into my head, but I took my hand away from his clutch.

"First things first, where am I exactly? Why did you bring me here? I don't know how I've been sending signals to you two, and I have no idea of what you guys are talking about." I tensed up and stood up but I lost balance and fell back, but I didn't hit the ground. I looked up at the white haired long lashed god who caught me and as he looked at me, water formed on his eyes and tears fell on my cheek.

"Hey why are you crying? P..please stop." I stammered, as his reaction came too quickly for me to process. He was tall maybe around Mori's height and wrapped his arms around me as he settled his head on my shoulder and squeezed me. I could feel myself getting stronger as heat radiated off of his strong body.

"Orion let her go! She doesn't need you to smother her like that! You said you weren't going to do anything stupid! I'm serious, you let your emotions control you." The black haired teen growled as he got up and walked towards us. "Your right Hachi, I apologize." He let go and it was like a connection of some sort left me naked and exposed. "Please Kira, eat. We will answer your questions while you eat."

I couldn't feel the tear anymore, and I felt better than I did before. Sitting down more dumbfounded than ever, I eyed the intricate delicacies before me. "Go on, they're not poisoned." I looked at the serious looking god with light blue and purple eyes. Well more purple than blue, and he strode elegantly sitting to the left of me. "You as well Brother Wilbur, indulge yourself, for you also need your strength as well. Both of you are our guests." The white haired deity smiled. I looked at several plates still warm and I dug in. I took a bite of some kind of cream soup and the taste was just divine and heavenly. I couldn't believe I was even that hungry.

"To begin with your questions my dear, let us introduce ourselves." The white haired one spoke as he dabbed his napkin on his lips. "I am Kura Orion, caretaker of this palace." He smiled warmly and his golden eyes glittered in the sun. "I see…" I stayed quiet and the teen next to me spoke and smirked. "And I am Sukuna Hachi, and caretaker of this palace as well." He smiled and his fangs bore quite brilliantly. I opened my mouth to at least way who I was, but Orion spoke. "I would understand if you do not know who we are my dear, as I matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all. That and the fact that you were a young child back then when one of us met you, or should I say, was saved by you." He tilted his head and I stopped mid chew as I swallowed.

"I don't understand where you're leading to." I spoke incredulously. "Well you were very young, and so was I, but I will never forget the one who saved me, and I could never repay you for your act of kindness and bravery." He stood and I looked at him like a crazy loon.

"What did I do exactly? What could I have possibly done to help you? I think I would have remembered." I questioned, and the black haired god like being ran a hand through his hair, and as if for a split second, it seemed like if he had white streak of hair, but it wasn't there. "Well, maybe you'll recognize me in my other form." He walked back and then his body morphed into a wolf more than half the size of my body. I tensed up and looked at him as he growled softly and walked towards me. Blinking more than I should have, he stared at me as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Impossible..I thought it was just a dream." I whispered and he sat down where he was standing.

"I…I can't…how…what….is this even real?" I sat back in my chair as I heard Hachi speak. "Yes, everything right now is happening in present time. I apologize if this is all too much for you lady Kira." I shook my head. "Kira….just Kira..." I said monotoned. "If that's what you wish, then we will comply." Orion said in a strong voice. "I on the other hand am not my father, but I did take his animal after him."

"I see, where is your father then?" I asked without thinking. "Our father…unfortunately was killed by one of our enemies trying to protect our land from our enemy." Hachi said. "Wait…you two are brothers?" I said surprised.

"Yes, well we may not look alike, we were birthed from the same mother, and had the same father." Orion spoke and stood as he looked at me. "Are you satisfied with what you've eaten?" When he mentioned it, I was satisfied. "Yes thank you." Orion then opened his hands palm down and whispered a few words, and then magically the food disappeared.

I looked at them with amazement. "So do you two have supernatural powers as well?" Orion smiled as he looked at me. "Yes, we do." I wondered how he knew of me, and what was all of this leading to. "Now I'm sure you're thinking of more questions, but let's first answer some other questions you had, now will you follow us, there is much for you to know." I stood and walked with the guys quietly as I heard Orion speak. "So first question." He looked behind his shoulder and winked. I spoke quickly. "How are you sure that I'm the one you're looking for?" Hachi and Orion both stopped at the same time, now that I looked at them both, Hachi only seemed a few inches smaller than his brother, and just probably 2 to 3 years younger. Although I kind of distinguished that they were surely older than me. Then when I heard Will behind me, his silence was strange.

"Something that's inside of you gave us…..premonitions of who you were, and what you looked like. So we were prepared, but it was difficult at times to guess your gender. When we first found you, we were sure that you were a male, but when Wilbur told us that you were not, it took us by surprise." I raised my eyebrow to look at Will behind me and he seemed to be thinking of something else. "We can also sense there is a strange kind of power inside of you which makes you different from all the people around the world." We walked into a throne room with a large picture behind the 2 thrones. A sudden wave of sadness overcame me, it was strange to suddenly be hit with emotion, and not have a clue why.

They looked ahead, and I didn't notice the large extravagant painting sitting on the wall above the thrones, a beautiful woman with snow white hair and skin that seemed to flow in the air caught my eye. Standing next to her was a strong husband with slicked back black hair with two stripes of white on both sides of his head, then two children that looked like Orion and Hachi were standing with regal clothing, was like a picture of an ideal family.

"Who are they?" I asked as I walked closer to the image. "They were the sovereign royal family that reigned here hundreds of years ago." Orion said as he walked up to me. "Those two boys look like you two." I said as I studied the image closely. 'They strangely resemble the princes, but they said that these people lived hundreds of years ago, why is it that they look alike?' I looked behind me as they hid their somber looks as a shadow casted over their eyes.

"Do you want to know the story of this kingdom?" Hachi asked as he smiled and walked over towards me. "Yes, I'm quite interested." "What about you Will?" I looked behind me and he wasn't there. "Will? Where are you?!" I was a little jumpy, but Hachi put his hand on my shoulder and I immediately relaxed. I was perplexed that these men had a certain effect on me, I didn't like it one bit.

"He knows his way through the castle already, you were in a severe coma for three weeks and he came here every time he could to see if you were alright." I looked at Hachi and he continued to look straight. "So he wasn't lying when he said that I was out for that long then." I bit my lip. "We'll explain later, now shall we begin the story?" Orion smiled and we sat down on the red carpet a few feet away from the thrones as his melodious voice echoed wonderfully in the large room.

"It started when both worlds connected…"


	22. In the Beginning…

_This land was filled with beautiful lush gardens all around, humans and animals lived together peacefully with not a care in the world. This world had been given the blessing to turn humans into animals, and animals the ability to turn into humans._

_We lived for millennia in peace until an unknown stranger came into our lands out of the darkness. He was malicious and he despised all humans, yet he transformed himself like one to get close. To then get rid of them all._

_One single black panther was responsible for starting that chaos, with his heart as dark as the color of his fur, he gathered animals of all kinds to agree and throw out the humans from Nymaane. He managed to convince animals that humans were bad, and that the ability to turn into a human was a curse. As for the other animals and humans, their hearts were humble and did not want violence, neither did they agree to let the humans go from their home._

_Though, the demon panthers plan was to make the humans cross into your world where chaos, greed, and misery were the only things that awaited for the humans. Before things started to get worse, three animals tried to stand up to the demon animal; a human, a rhino, and an elephant._

_They were the first beings to stand up against the panther and his accumulating army. They expressed themselves adequately and demanded him to go back where he belonged. Clearly that upset the panther, but what they did not know was, he had power unknown to anyone._

_He knew that being surrounded by animals and humans of all kind was the perfect opportunity to show everyone what he was made of. As he sat up, he shifted into a human and as his yellow eyes pierced the hearts of the three creatures. His smile was sickening and then sliced the air between him and the ones who stood in front of him. _

_The creatures who were witnessing did not understand, but then blood leaked from their necks, and their heads slid off from their bodies and hit the rocky terrain they were in. Everyone who had just witnessed what happened, was their first time beholding murder. The group of animals and humans were so panicked, they couldn't move, and the demon panther instructed his henchmen to make their bones into jewelry._

_He shifted back into a panther and ordered all of the humans to leave, they complied afraid they might have the same destiny of the ones who passed, so they crossed into your world. What they didn't know is that once they crossed the border, they would never be able to come back, and have no recollection of from where they originated. _

_The other world was filled with corruption, and darkness, and some animals managed to escape but could never return as well, and not turn into humans. The dark one didn't like that the animals were leaving from his grasp, so the only thing he could do was close the portal leaving only a few animals left, and made sure no humans were left, and if there were some remaining, he cursed them to never turn into humans again. As for the other animals who didn't want to remain as animals and rebelled, he killed them._

_He was a demon who brought devastation, chaos, and death upon this world and as the years went by, the demon ruled unjustly. His power made him create an empire and where he lived was the capital. The demon stripped the land barren and the animals were utterly defenseless against him. _

_The animals had no choice but to serve him and his assailants. Then one wintery snowy night, a group of animals who were searching for food, found a human girl lying almost on the brink of death. The young child had white hair and eyes crystal blue with specks of gold on them._

_They did not know where the child came from, nor where there tracks of any other beings in the snow. The group of animals were the fox, stag, phoenix, dragon, tiger, and the wolf that found her all together at the same time. The fox, tiger, and wolf wanted to bring her to the demon animal king to be rewarded, but the stag, phoenix, and dragon wanted to protect the human child and saw a hidden purpose on why the human child was there._

_So they went along with it and cared for the human girl in secret even though they ran the risk of being put to death. No one could be trusted, and anything could be found out, which made it even more dangerous to keep a human girl._

_They all lived in a large cave on top of a deserted mountain, but life suddenly flourished when the baby arrived. The thing is, when the panther cursed the land, his power couldn't reach the 6 animals because they had already been chosen to protect the child, in return they had the ability to transform into humans. _

_They didn't know it was their destiny to help her gain the tools she needed. It was over the years that she accumulated wisdom, witnessed deaths, wished for peace, her mental and physical strength grew, and connection with nature synced._

_The young child was always warned to never venture out further than the woods of her home, and she obeyed but longed to see what was happening out in the world. The beasts that took care of her were worried that if anyone were to find about her, they would be killed for taking care of her, and because she could not change into an animal, they would kill her, so they prepared and taught her everything they knew._

_The fox trained her how to be underhanded, and slick which made her nimble, and her eyesight became acute which gave her the ability to see the smallest of details._

_The stag gave her knowledge of the land and how to care for it which made her appreciate all life, as well as grace._

_The wolf showed her how to hunt and the importance of patience._

_The dragon presented her the skies and the sea and how everything is connected as are the stars, for when she would ever get separated, she would find her way using them._

_The tiger showed her how to blend into the environment and use her other senses to tone into her surroundings._

_Then lastly, the phoenix taught her how to create fire from channeling energy inside of her. Also when it was time for the phoenix to die, she witnessed death, and destruction. When she saw him burn into ashes, she was hit with deep despair, but when she heard chirps coming from the ashes, she learned that even after destruction and death, there will always be life._

_She loved her new family, and her acquired skills pleased her caretakers. As she grew she developed unnatural qualities they would have never expected from her. She had the ability to control the elements, but did not harness the ability to turn into an animal._

_Then one pitiful night the caretakers nightmare had come true. As she was training by herself, her family of animals were sentenced to treason for they had found out that they were taking care of a human child. She heard a signal of distress and when she found them bound in chains, and she couldn't just stand there. The child was seen had always been instructed to run by her family, but she couldn't. She stood her ground as a group of large black cats charged towards her. _

_Then with a deep breath, she used her gifts of the elements to kill and dispose of the cat henchmen. When she knew the enemy was vanquished, she broke the chains of her beloved family and they looked at her with hope and then named her Avalon. For they were certain that she was the chosen one destined to defeat the demon king who had claimed their world._

_Unfortunately for them, they did not know that they were being watched. The demon witnessed the power of the girl, and decided to kill her, but had to design their deaths accordingly. Moons passed as he planned the demise of the animals who took care of the young Avalon, and one day, he summoned the animals. The six were curious why they had been summoned, they were suspicious, and were careful not to spill any information about the girl, so they left for the capital._

_When they arrived, they were welcomed with floods of people who were cheering them on. As they walked up the steps of the capital they were greeted by the panther demon where he held a grand feast for them. He was careful on what he talked about, and did not once mention the girl's existence, so the animals let their guards down and spent several days at the capital. _

_Avalon stayed as usual and hunted at night to support herself, but something wasn't right. Although the trip to the capital was a few days, she noted that they were taking longer than what it was supposed to come home. She was certain something was going to happen to them. So she disobeyed, and followed her instincts to the capital where she saw all of the animals gathered together._

_She saw buildings for the first time, and her family were in their human form on top of a balcony as they were being adorned with flowers and jewelry as they were clothed handsomely. There was something about what was going on that was off, and she couldn't go out for she would truly stand out in a crowd of animals. Then out from the shadows came out the black panther demon king who shifted into a human. He began to tell the crowd of animals of Avalon's family, and how they were going to take an important position in the capital._

_She was far away enough to not be seen by anyone so she was safe, but she spotted a shiny objects just above her family in the shadows of the castle like building. As Avalon looked closer, she saw that there were panthers who shifted into their human form, as they held their longbow's and pointed their arrows to the six animals. She didn't know what to do, and couldn't risk being seen by everyone. She couldn't get her family to look at her, so she panicked and did what she was always instructed not to do, she ran towards them._

_She yelled to her family members to get away but it was like they were in a trance, and that's exactly they were in. When the animals ate the demon panther had given them, he infused the food with a spell that made them his slaves and they had no power over their bodies. So as much as they wanted to get away, they couldn't. As Avalon ran, she made eye contact with the panther demon, and a wicked smile formed on his face. He lifted his hand up, and roared. Avalon looked at the men who had the arrows pointed to her family as they headed towards them._

_The spell wore off as the arrows were shot but to everyone's surprise, the arrows did not hit her family, but rock instead. The fox, phoenix, stag, wolf, tiger, and dragon looked at the panther with shocked eyes and they looked below at Avalon who was panting and the animals moved away from her. Avalon screamed for her family and they jumped from the balcony as they shifted back to their normal forms in midair, landing next to her. The panther demon's smile faded and a look of distaste fell upon his face._

_She embraced her family as the loud voice of the panther king resonated. "I see the young human girl has arrived at last, I wasn't expecting for you to come today, too bad I couldn't kill your little family in front of your eyes. I had already tried killing them but they were unaffected by my power." He smirked and Avalon stood her ground unafraid as her family reared behind her. The demon narrowed his eyes and a pain in her heart suddenly hit her as she knelt on the ground. When the dry cracked earth scraped her knees, red blood stained the earth beside her. As she looked behind her, Avalon's beloved family lied on the floor dead as their glassy eyes stared at her with tears streaming down their eyes. _

_She screamed in anguish as she looked at her dead family members, and another human who looked like the demon panther king. The doppelganger looked at her and then looked towards the balcony. _

_"Erebos, brother, you have come at last." The demon panther cackled as he came down and landed next to his brother. They were twins, and looked towards Avalon with hungry eyes. The animals had left and only the dead bodies of Avalon's family, her, and two demon panther brothers remained._

_She spoke as she clutched her chest. "Why have you done this? What was your reason to have killed my family? What have they done to you! What have I done to you?!" The twins looked at her and smiled. "Because you hold the power we seek my dear." Both spoke at the same time. She stood and looked at the dead corpses of her family, and all of the sudden caught on fire. _

_The twins smiled for they presumed that it was one of the other brothers doing. Avalon ran and tried to get away from the twin demons and they shifted back into their animal forms as they chased her. She split the land, made barrios using the elements, but nothing could stop them._

_The sky grew dark as a lunar eclipse shadowed the land. Avalon tripped and could see the panther brothers making their way towards her, but caught a glance to see her family's bodies catch aflame. A horrible scream came from her, as she gave up, but she didn't see their bodies shoot a glowing white light straight into the air and color streaked the sky like ribbons. Then reflected from the moon, and the ray of light hit young Avalon as she heard the voices of her family speak to her._

"_**You are the chosen one to defeat this evil, and we give you our strength and power to defeat it. Our spirits will guide you for you were born from the light of the moon, and the power from the universe. Avalon, we give you our power and strength."**_

_With that said, Avalon could feel the spirits of her family surge through her body as she blasted light towards the panther brothers. Light then consumed them as they were picked up from the ground. "For your deeds, you shall be vanquished, and to never cause destruction again." Avalon spoke with a mighty voice. But as noise flooded the air, Avalon could not hear the brothers speak a spell that would make them come back every millennium for them to take revenge on her._

_Once everything was finished, 10 gemstones were in her hands. She didn't know why, but she could feel the presence of her family in six of them. In her left hand a warm soothing pulse came from a stone that seemed to contain an inner flame, while in her right hand, an icy touch made her shiver slightly but glowed slightly like the moon. She looked at what she was wearing, and was adorned with garlands of exotic flowers, and where she touched the ground with her bare feet, life sprung. An instinct urge ran through her body as she turned towards where her home lied, and began to run as green flora trailed behind her._

_The animals couldn't believe what they were witnessing, and once Avalon had restored the land, she couldn't help but smile. The animas confronted her, and were afraid that she could be deceiving everyone as well. She could feel the worry in the hearts of the creatures and spoke. _

_"Do not be afraid, I will mean you no harm. The enemy has been vanquished, and all of you are free." She smiled and the animals gathered towards her. They were hesitant, and a little scared of Avalon, clearly her power was something to behold. But she patiently waited for them to get comfortable around her. The creatures had forgotten about the lush gardens that Nymaane had long ago and looked at Avalon with wonder. Her hair flowed on its own, and her kind smile reassured everyone was safe with her._

_She told them they were free from the curse they were casted on, and they can be free like they once were. The animals tried for the first time in years to shift back into humans and so they did, but were afraid that an unknown impending evil would come again. So in result to that, they asked Avalon a question she was not expecting, they wanted to make her ruler and protector of the land. The surprise was great, and she only knew that her service was to the people, but the idea of governing the people had never crossed her mind. _

_At first she denied saying she had no other service than to promote worthy morals, and be unambitious of honors. She made it clear that her service was just as a protector, and not a ruler who holds everything in their grasp. The animals knew that someone with a mentality like that, would seek the happiness of the people. Days passed as she looked after everyone, and there were some instances that crime was broken out, Avalon was there to help. Months passed and everything was in order in the land of Nymaane, the people and animals were thankful for the blessing that Avalon was. She smiled constantly and didn't let her injuries get in the way of going through the day making people feel safe._

_They provided her with meals, gave her trinkets, and the little they could do to thank her for her duties. She would take them gratefully and would walk up the mountain carrying her foodstuffs and finally rest in her cave, isolated from other beings. In a little altar she created, she would leave the gifts that accumulated and would cry. _

_Knowing that her beloved family would never come back again._

_One particular day, as she was gathering flowers in a meadow close to the cave she spotted a white stag out in the meadow close to her cave. Shock filled her face as she dropped the flowers in her hands and rushed towards the stag thinking it was one of her family members. As she rushed down the hill, she could notice something sneaking up on him. When she approached closer towards them, Avalon could make out the outlines of a jaguar hidden well in the green shrubs, her heart dropped as she tried making her way quickly, and when she didn't expect it, the jaguar charged._

_Adrenaline pumped through her body as both were nearing the stag. She yelled for it to run away, but it didn't move. She didn't even think about using the elements in trying to help. _

_The rage and worry that filled her was too great for her to process anything, she couldn't control her emotions. Avalon and the jaguar were neck in neck to the stag, and that's when the buck looked up and the large cat pounced._

_Avalon wasn't going to let another innocent life die right in front of her, so she shot in front of the stag and pushed the jaguar a few feet in the air before it landed on the ground. She panted as the cat stumbled to get its footing. The large cat clearly surprised at the fact that she managed to push him back, tried to warn her off, as he slashed the air. Avalon did not move a muscle, she stayed put not showing weakness. _

_Irritated he growled and roared ferociously. She furrowed her brows as her rage boiled over and a deep roar suddenly came from the pit of her stomach. At that moment, Avalon clutched her torso as an unknown pain consumed her entire body._

_The spectacle was beyond belief and Avalon towered the animal who was truly shocked and cowered under Avalon's form. She stared into the eyes of the animal, and it saw its life flash before him, she roared and it bolted away. Avalon did not move until the sound of rustling leaves was no longer there. Looking behind her, the white stag sure enough, wasn't who she thought it was._

_Looking at his black eyes instead of the purple ones she was looking forward to, and clearly was a little afraid of the woman, or should I say hybrid in front of him. He'd never seen anything like her, more like, there had never existed something like Avalon before. The white stag explained himself why he was there in the first place. He volunteered in trying to look for her and ask her on behalf of the people, for more than just protection, then kneeled before her as he pleaded for her to become ruler._

_Avalon filled with pressure, broke into a run to get away from the stag. At the same time she noticed she transformed into her animal, and broke down into tears as she entered her cold cave. The pain in her heart resurfaced and she reformed back into her human self as she choked on her tears on the cold rock floor. She thought about the creature who had traveled such a long distance, and almost died just to plead for her to be leader. In the back of her mind, she was afraid of turning out like the demon king. She walked towards the altar with the stones that she brought with her when her family died. She held them close to her heart and whispered for help and that night, she had a dream._

_In that dream, she saw her as a child being taken by her family and how they taught her all that she knew. She then revisited the horrible accident that caused the death of her beloved parents, and she understood why she was taught everything she knew. She could hear their thoughts and all their work had been paid off, and how proud they were of her, and their deaths weren't just for no reason at all. They knew they had to die, to save her, and this world. She woke up and opened her hands to look at the crystals glowing, and humming softly. _

_They then lifted up in the air and before her eyes, her parents took form of humans lighting the cave in splendid light. They told her it was a must for her to rule, for if she not, order will never exist. She was given the duty to nourish the land, and be protector of its inhabitants. She is the bridge of the two worlds and it was her responsibility to seek after everyone. But they assured her that they would be with her during her struggles and victories._

_Then in a burst of sparks they disappeared. Avalon stood and wiped the tears from her face as she took the stones and walked out to behold a starry night. Looking at her hands, she clenched the smooth gems. She walked to the meadow where the stag she saved, and he was still there asleep, hoping she would have come up the stag and told him that she would accept the offer._

_Grateful, he changed into his human form and kissed a lock of her hair in gratitude. That same month, they held a grand celebration for her, as she became sovereign ruler. On the day of the coronation, she then named the land Nymaane, meaning place of paradise._


	23. They Were Brothers

I was in utter surprise as Orion finished. The way he explained the beginning of this kingdom was something else. To hear that story...what the main character went through...I felt remorseful for her. My life story wasn't as bad as hers, but still…there is a sense of familiarity between her and I. "Are you alright young Kira?" I heard one of them speak as I came back from my bemused phase. "Yeah…I'm fine…" I then looked at them."Wait…. You can speak English?" I asked in English, looking at Orion surprised. "We have knowledge of different languages from your world Kira." Hachi said in English as well. I was surprised at the fact that they could possibly know as much as me, but I couldn't find any explanations to what was happening.

Clearing my throat, I nodded and all of the sudden a sudden, a stray tear fell from my cheek, hitting my bracelet. As the tear fell from my cheek I looked at it hit the crystal part of my bracelet and it began to spark as if rain was hitting the surface. "What's going on?" I asked lifting my hand stunned. "You have one of the stones!?" Hachi exclaimed surprised. I raised my brow. "Stone?" The guys moved in front of me gracefully. "It seems like you do, and I just thought it was just you, but it was also the crystal." Orion said as he gently lifted my wrist and both fingered the pendant carved stone. "Mihkain." Orion and Hachi mumbled the word softly, but I couldn't hear them. They then closed their eyes and as they looked at me, a glitter appeared in their eyes, and disappeared as they looked at each other like if they discovered something.

"What? What's going on?"

"There's no time to waste Kira." Hachi answered as both men stood up as they held their hands out to me. I looked at them with raised brows and stood on my own. The thought that they weren't telling me the information I wanted was not a good sign either. "What….what's happening?" I stepped back. "Please, it's hard to explain right now, trust us when we say that we have very little time, and we cannot miss a once in a millennium opportunity." Hachi said as he looked desperately into my eyes.

"Alright, but before I move answer me this." I crossed my arms over my chest. "We are at your request." Hachi and Orion answered at the same time. "About the story. How did the demon king's brother have a name and not the king?" I raised my brow.

Both men looked at each other and Hachi sighed. "The reason we do not like to speak of his name for the same reason that he was the one who caused all of our ancestor's misfortune." I stepped closer. "But there has to be more to it right?" I said trying to piece things together from events that had occurred at home. "But, if you wish to know, he was given the name Sutekh meaning one who brings chaos and destruction." My eyes constricted as what I was hearing clearly was a coincidence. "What did you say his name was?" I repeated stupidly, hoping he didn't say what I think he did.

"Why? What's going on?" Hachi looked at me and Orion's face turned dark. I looked at them, and they quickly caught on before I said anything. "No…." Orion spoke, and looked at his brother. "Hitachi, we need to go now." Orion spoke as they headed towards the thrones. "Where are you going?" I asked as I followed behind them.

"We need to see if... the Sutekh that is in your world…... is the predecessor of Sutekh from when the first battle began." I shook my head in disbelief. "You mean, that every millennium that passed, this Sutekh actually comes back and tries to defeat the world or something?" Both stopped in between the thrones and looked at me with unreadable faces. "Yes." Both answered.

I was stunned, not only was this crazy, but I honestly had no clue how to feel about this. Also why the fuck was I being dragged into this bull shit? I could be dreaming for all I know. Furrowing my brows, they placed their hands on the top ornaments of the thrones and the wall in front of us opened as something glimmered dimly around them. "Ghurfat maftuha." They said in a loud voice. "Open chamber?" I mumbled. 'So they were serious, what they actually told me, happened? But where's the proof? How was it possible?' The wall opened to the left smoothly displaying a dark entrance that was dark and a cold breeze passed my cheek that sent shivers down my spine. "Are you afraid, Kira? Orion I feel like she should stay here, it could be dangerous." Hachi asked Orion and from the look on his face Orion seemed to agree with his brother.

"I will not agree with those circumstances." "But Kira.." Orion walked closer to me as his body was too close for my comfort, I could smell his aroma of sandalwood, peaches, and smooth spices. Bringing back my head, I narrowed my eyes as I could feel the cool tile floor with my bare feet.. "Fear " I said firmly."Fear is not real, it's a sense and product the mind creates. Do not misapprehend what I am saying gentlemen, I am fully aware that danger is very much real, but the thing we call fear; it's a choice."

They did not say a word. Orion looked at me surprised and stepped back as I walked forward. "It seems like she is faaaar different from what we expected brother." I could hear Hachi mutter. "You're more than right brother." Orion responded. I rolled my eyes as my eyesight became accustomed to the dark. "Kira, can you see?' I looked at Orion who was at my side in a flash with a worried face. "Yes, I can see." I said monotoned. "Alright, let's keep together." Hachi then walked next to me on my left. We kept walking forward when I felt a strange pull inside me. It tingled and made my stomach flip as if I was free falling.

"Sukuna." I called Hachi. "There is no need for you to call me by my last name Kira." I looked at Hachi. "Same goes for me, just call me Orion, or you could choose a nickname for me if you like." I deadpanned, clearly this Orion guy was a flirt, and Hachi was the mature one out of the group. "Just give me some time before I can call you by your proper name." I said to them straightforwardly. "How did you know this cave existed, and do you know where it's leading?"

They walked besides me and a bead of sweat appeared on their cheeks. "We didn't, and we are not quite sure where it leads exactly." I stopped in place. "What?! How did you two not know about this cave in the first place? For all I know, you two could be leading me to my death, which will not be easy to do." I tensed up. upset and astounded at the fact that I actually trusted them. Of all people I didn't follow my conscience, Will could have been taken away by something and I didn't even know. "These two men wanted to get my trust for something that didn't belong to them. "Kira, please..." Hachi said calmly. I looked at him with a serious glare.

"Explain, and do it quick." My voice was low. "When we found you, the instant our animal selves touched you, we were able to turn into humans in your world which much benefited us, and at the same time, in a vision, we were shown the path to this cave we have been looking for, for a long time." Hachi walked closer to me but I backed up so he stopped. " We weren't able to find the door, so we gave up and knew that since you couldn't possibly know anything about this place, we gave up on the idea of searching for the others." Said Orion. "What do you mean others?" I asked.

"The other gems, from the story." Said Hachi. "I'm not understanding, why do you need them?" I stepped back and the two men looked at each other, seeming to be having an unspoken conversation with one another. Hachi looked at me and spoke. "Kira, we…" I continued to walk back and I suddenly stepped on something which made a stone concaved with a click. I stopped and my ears picked up sounds of sharp objects hitting the stone wall, bouncing, almost hitting Hachi in the head.

The opening in which we came from shut and the only thing now was to keep these two bastards alive, and find a way out. "Run!" I yelled as I took their hands and we ran at top speed. Surprised that they could keep up with me, I felt a pull leading me through the booby trapped cave.

_"'Kira, be careful, there are more traps up ahead.'"_

I heard Rouge and Trinh say at the same time. "Ok, just tell me what to do." I whispered and things got worse from there. Orion summoned up a golden rosy fire up his hand trailing to his arm which was covered with his yukata, but the cloth didn't burn. "Are you ok?!" I yelled as I let go of Orion's hand and Hachi's to slide on the floor to avoid my head from being cut clean. The guys jumped over impressively, and this time in midair they changed into their animal forms. Orion turned into a white stag, as his mane was the gold flame he had up his arm. Hachi was the same, although in his wolf form, and his flame was a purplish blue.

I looked at them with awe and they shook themselves, Hachi sneezed and I ran a hand through my hair baffled, but soon snapped out of it when there was a rumbling under my feet. "The floor's going to collapse!" Orion yelled as the two animals ran next to me. "Kira! Get on one of our backs!" They both yelled as they pumped their legs with all their might. I hesitated for a minute to get on Orion when something stopped me.

_"NO! Don't touch them Kira. Their flame is dangerous, trust us…"_

Rouge yelled angrily.

"What do you mean it's going to hurt me?" I asked but they didn't respond. I sighed in frustration, and had no choice but to listen to them. "I'm fine let's just get out of here!" I ran past them as they followed. Thankfully their fire lit the cave making it easier to see, then looking behind me, the caving floor quickly approached us. "I think it would be easier if I turned into an animal." I mumbled, but when I tried, I couldn't.

_"'Your powers don't work here Kira, this is a test for you. The brother's already passed it long ago, it's your turn. Prove that you are worthy.'"_

Trinh and Rouge said at the same time. "Kira! Look Out!" Hachi yelled as I looked forward as they jumped the wide distance. I stopped almost losing my balance at the edge of the fallen floor. "I'm not going to make it if I jump." I whispered as the floor began to crumble.

"Kira!" Hachi growled as he ran back about to jump over the abyss. I looked at the walls that were closing in, and narrowed my eyes. I ran back just a little to get a start, then tensed my calfs as I bolted forward running on the wall as Hachi stopped and and Orion looked at me with starstruck faces.

The distance between me and the god like men was far, but my speed was a benefit. Then the wall was quickly closing in, so as I was about to jump, a spike out of nowhere pierced through my right achilles heel, and my left calf. I was running out of time and didn't have any option but to tear my way out just before the wall closed in.

I yelled in the process as I tumbled next to the two animals. Their flames no longer on their bodies and they rushed next to me as I lied on the floor face down.

"Kira!" They yelled as they ran up to me switching into their human form. Orion and Hachi kneeled next to me and looked at my bloody torn wounds speechless. My limbs started to shake, and I began to hyperventilate.

"W...ha..t's…g.…oing…on.." Orion tried to flip me over right side up, but they couldn't touch me, a shock burned their hands as both tried to hold me. "Kira." Orion's beautiful face twisted into a raging one.

"Don't….get….upset…" I winced as I tried to stand up. "Kira, what are you talking about! Look at you!" Hachi punched the floor creating a crater and Orion lashed at him. "We can't help her Hachi, and you throwing a tantrum isn't helping!" Hachi threw Orion a disgusting look then didn't say anything. I controlled my breathing and put my cheek on the cool stone floor. "The pain was similar to the poison when I was stabbed by one of Sutekh's henchmen. Though, this time…."

I furrowed my brows. "This time…..the pain….I can't stand it…" I cringed and I couldn't believe I was in agony. My body began to shake violently, I know I could only feel pain for a little while, but this time, it was different. I continued to lie on the cold stone and the pull I was feeling earlier was stronger than ever.

_"'You're almost there Kira, the opening is in front of you.'"_

I heard Trinh and Rouge say at the same time. Trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face was hard as I tried to control myself. "Never…have….I ever…felt pain…like this before…" I groaned. Orion laid next to me and his beautiful face was looking at me with so much sorrow. "I'm sorry Kira." He closed his eyes.

"Shut the hell up! I have to try!" I yelled as I tried to stand up, the pain was too great and I was angry, upset, and tired. "WHY ME?!" I yelled as I fell again. "Kira!" Orion yelled as he caught me but then was thrown by an unknown force and he hit the wall hard. "Why are you doing this to me?!" I clawed my chest. "You two have done nothing for me, I don't need you to control me! Why are you two inside me! You never give me answers, why should I be doing this? Why am I here!" I was mad. I could feel my temper rising, I stood again this time and the pain was getting worse and worse by the second.

"You like to see me in pain don't you?!" I could feel Hachi's eyes on me as they saw me struggle curious on who I was talking to. I sucked in my breath, grit my teeth as I could feel the poison in my system eating away my cells and muscle. "Orion are you alright brother?!" I could hear Orion wake up. "Yes I'm fine."

I looked at them, brothers I leaned on a wall and with every step closer, torches with a rainbow flame ignited. Illuminating the door with a woman in the center in between two worlds, and around her were the 6 animals. I tried so hard, and never have I ever, gotten through this type of pain before. I have gone through countless incidents where I shouldn't be alive right now, and yet, I'm still weak.

_"'Kira, we've protected you. We can't help you because we can't in this world. You are close in discovering your destiny. You're going through the easy part right now, you can do this. We believe in you.'"_

Rouge and Trinh's voices echoed through my head and I extended my right hand to the door. I put my hand on the woman's hand which was in the center of her body. As I did, a light came from my hand that made my bracelet glitter and it tore from my wrist and landed on the forehead of the image of the woman. Two other stones came in contact with the image. A gold one landed on her neck and other one which was red landed where her heart was.

Just then, a surge of power blasted everything and I couldn't take my hand off. It was eating me in a flame that licked my whole body and the door opened but I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I don't know why I was going through so much pain. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to go away, but it didn't. "Kira, grab our hands!" I opened my eyes and I looked at an intense light and two people were standing in front of me with their hands out.

I extended my hand and a warmth enveloped my body. I felt like something was leaving my body, and at the same moment something entered me. Then a great voice echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes and in front of me where silhouettes of humans but had animal characteristics in bright intense light.

_"Kira."_

They began and they were strong united voices.

_"You're the first of your ancestors to find us. Why you, and not the brothers is a mystery. You have power inside of you that you need to master in certain time, but you are not ready."_

I walked back. "What? Who are you?" I swallowed hard as my palms began to become sweaty.

_"Your heart is dark, and stained. Kira prove us you are worthy. You may have experienced a childhood not adequate for a being like yourself, but who you really are, is appaling to us. We cannot fathom why someone like you exists. We are not even know why you posses the power that you do."_

"What do you mean? I don't even know who those two brothers are downstairs! Much less what's inside of me! I don't even know how far I can go with this thing I have inside." I yelled at them and one roared.

_"Enough child!"_

I cringed and an unknown fear settled into my body.

_"Kira..."_

All spoke again.

_"Some things aren't meant to be known, not all things have answers. Kira, those brothers are the princes of this land, and their duty is to train you into becoming the warrior you're destined to be, when they deem you are ready.. We do not know how you even managed to be born on earth, and posses this power, but it is so."_

I shook my head.

"I don't understand. I already have a duty to protect people. I can't deal with their problem. You just can't tell me to do something I don't even understand! I don't even consider myself my own person, much less be trained. I don't know how I came about this power. It's not even a gift, it's a curse! It's only brought me problems, and pain! How could you relate?! What about those brothers? Huh? They seem more skilled, and prepared to defeat a great evil or whatever problem this world has. I don't have time for this!"

All of them shifted into animals and roared fiercely.

"_You cannot escape your destiny child. We will be watching over you."_

Bells resonated and the mysterious figures disappeared. I was then enveloped by darkness and muffled voices echoed as they shook me. I opened my eyes and two distorted worried faces looked at me and both took me and hugged me hard. "ca..n't…..bre..a…the.." They let me go and I took in a deep breath. My vision cleared as I looked at them and the two brothers looked at me with strange faces as tears continued to stream down their flawless faces. I then felt something in my hands. I opened them to find quart shaped type crystals, but what took me into bigger surprise was the beautiful kimono I was wearing.

I stood up and as I moved tiny bells jingled. I felt lighter than usual and the guys kneeled and bowed their heads. "What are you guys doing?" I narrowed my eyes. "We are kneeling before a princess, a queen, a goddess." They said at the same time. "What are you talking about?" I said confused. Turning around I looked at myself at the reflecting onyx marble wall. My hair was white and it was floating on its own in stunning waves. My kimono was white with a black ombre on the bottom, and it was finely decorated with outlined sakura petals.

My hair was pinned half up in a bun but beautifully decorated with fine crystals and hair pins. A heavy medium sized black and white pearl necklace draped down my neck and touched my chest which was showing more cleavage than I would have liked. My waist was finely accentuated, and my feet touched the cool floor. My face was….I didn't think I was looking at myself. My lips were a peachy color and my cheeks were defined with a rosy hint in contrast with extremely pale skin.

I walked back and I looked behind me at the brothers who were still kneeling. I felt like shit after what just happened and the memory started to become fuzzy. I looked at them and they were also dressed in beautiful traditional Japanese clothing. The image of the royal family in the throne room reminded me of Orion and Hachi. That's when it hit me. "You two...aren't who you say you are" . "Kira." Hachi looked at me. His hair was long and pulled in a bun like Orion, but he had white strands of hair going on the side of his head up to his bun.. Unlike his brother, Orion had two black strands one on each of the side of his head like Hachi, but his were black.

I realized that they didn't really tell me who they really were. "No, you two didn't tell me the truth, You cast something over me so I couldn't see the truth? I was right in not to trust either of you" I looked at them as they stood and they were also elegantly dressed in their yukatas. "Kira, we didn't. We didn't even know. Please, now that you've seen all of this, and have a basic understanding we can explain some things in further detail." I clenched my jaw as I looked at Hachi. "Please, we humbly plead for an apology." Orion knit his brows together as his eyes looked glossy. I could feel the stones in my hand as I held them harder.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why am I here? I just want all of this to be over with." I said as I looked around me and statues of beautiful people around me. "When we touched your stone, the knowledge of this secret place was given to us." Said Hachi as he looked stoically at the center piece inside the room. "A knowledge only few people can possess ." Orion spoke. I looked at the center of the room and noticed an elegant exquisite piece of jewellery on the wrist that almost reached the elbow of the woman.

"The stones were the key to find this place which you unlocked." That's then I remembered that a few amulets including mine were used to open the door. "My bracelet!" I extended my arm out and found that my stone was formed into an intricate piece of jewelry that wrapped around my wrist to my elbow just like the statue. The white misty opalish gem fit snugly on my wrist. "How did this happen? "This is where the rest of the stones laid hidden since the first guardian, which was Avalon." Orion continued.

"She wanted to safe keep the things she loved most, and so she did, but she only took 3 out which were passed down, and she said that only a true chosen being would find the path to the place where she hid the gems, and will reunite the legends together again." I looked at Orion like if he was crazy.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked as I looked at the center piece. "You are the one chosen to defeat Sutekh." Hachi said as he sounded devastated. "You've proven yourself stronger than us, and we admire you for that." Hachi looked at me and bowed. I lowered my gaze. "I still don't know why. How was I picked?"

"Orion and I were born here, and there had never been an instance where the chosen one would be born in your world." Hachi stated matter of factly. "Yes, that is strange indeed." Orion rested his chin on his thumb and index finger. "So were one of you expecting to have been chosen?" I said seriously. Both men were silent. "I don't know why I was chosen, so please I am deeply sorry." I bowed and they shook their heads. "No, we can see why you were chosen, you have something different about you that we have never seen before." Orion smiled.

"Our mother was the defender for the past millennia, but she disappeared when battling the demon." "You're mother lived that long?" I said loudly. Both laughed. "Yes, we do live long lives here, especially if we are born from the chosen one." Orion said, but then touched the head of the tiger statue. "Kira, we owe you our lives, without these gems, we were hopeless. We had no defense system. I and now, we have a chance in defeating the enemy once and for all." Hachi grabbed my wrist and kissed right below my palm. "Thank you so much." I felt a little warm but I looked at him with a straight face.

"Here then, take these, and use them for what's right, defend your world, and win." They looked at me with a longing face and Hachi stood as Orion walked closer to me. "Kira, we need you to defeat the demon Sutekh, and he is in your world." I looked at Orion. "What?! No, I think you've gotten the wrong person. I was only assigned to protect students, and know that I know who they're targeting, I can't risk going off and doing some other thing . I can't stay here to help you, I have a duty back home." I said as I handed Hachi and Orion the crystals. They both looked at me and each other with worried eyes.

"I have always worked by myself, and have succeeded in accomplishing what I need to do, but defeating some great evil demon, I can't." I looked up at them. "We understand, but trust us when we say this…..you are the only one who can defeat him." I looked at Orion surprised and remembered the strange entities. I eyed them both and they stared at me with serious faces. "We will wait young Kira," Orion took a strand of my long hair and kissed it. I tensed and cleared my throat.

"Oy….didn't you say that once I said something, you could turn into a human in my world? So why not go and defeat him yourself since you now have the crystals?" I said taking a few steps back. "We cannot." Hachi said. "Why?" I questioned. Hachi sighed and rubbed his temple. "It's hard to explain, it all has to do with our mother." I furrowed my brows "What do you mean your mother?" "Come, we shall explain while we leave this place." Orion put his hands in his sleeves. "Alright…" I walked in between the brothers and we both walked out. "How do you know your way out?" I asked either brother. "We can sense it." Both said at the same time.

This time there were no booby traps and at the end of the tunnel, a white light greeted us warmly. There was a vast area of forest with groves of flowers and animals grazing everywhere. "This is amazing." I awed. "Thank you." The brothers spoke at the same time again. "So, as you were saying. How does it relate to your mother?" They looked forward and Orion picked up a pink peony from a bush next to him and gave it to me. 'Something about peonies that I enjoy.' I thought. "Our mother was the first guardian to have ever gone to your world to protect it and ours. Every time a guardian is born, a certain culture and language is blessed upon them. Our mother was born of Japanese blood but she still retained certain traits from the first protector." We started to walk.

Hachi then spoke. "At our mother's 300th year in protecting both your land and ours, the signs of Sutekh were showing. That same time our mother met our father but love had not yet blossomed. She had a best friend that she had grown up with, and they never separated. They went together on everything, except when our mother traveled to earth." I was surprised.

"Her best friend Sho, always feared for our mother's well being and promised that when she would return, they would get married." Orion started to gather small flowers. "What happened?" Hachi continued. "Our mother had an arranged marriage with our father whose animal was the stag, of course those born with the sacred animals, were destined to marry the protector and bare children and the process would repeat." "Oh." We mounted a log to cross a small river and I walked first. Orion then spoke.

"Unlike my father, Sho's couldn't turn into an animal, and he was shamed for it. The gift only resided to those who really stayed in tune with their inner animal, and yes there are several who still can turn back and forth quite easily, but there are others who lost the ability altogether, leaving only some features from their ancestral animals." We continued to walk down a path and it was peaceful being shaded by the trees, and the breeze was cooling. "If you've heard, there was a legend in Japan about a dragon called Ryu." I looked at Orion. "Yes, but I don't know the legend, I'm not familiar with folk tales." I inquired.

"Well, there was a legend about a dragon who would take care of the innocent our mother was that legend. Like the generations of protectors before her they could all turn into the mighty animal that defeated the demon Sutekh, but the animal that was brought upon her was the dragon. That's how she got the name of Ryu." Hachi then spoke, "That's why when you were small the steed that you saw asked for you to show him your wrist Kira. That was our father trying to see if you were the chosen one. That and you saved me, being that I also was the one who awoke the animal inside of you." Hachi cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked away.

"That explains somethings, but what about your mother, where is she now? It's strange but even thought I have no clue who they are, I can feel someone's presence." I said straightforwardly. They looked at me with surprised faces. "Are you sure?" Hachi said almost pleaded. "Yes, but I don't know where, maybe their living on earth and you don't know it." I butted the idea. "It's quite possible, we have never been to your world before, but even if they were, we would sense them." Orion stated.

"That's an interesting thought." We walked to what seemed the back of the castle. We could see little children some had animal ears on the tops of their heads, some had tails, and some looked straight human, all playing around or picking flowers. As I tuned into their conversation, I began to realize that the children spoke English, and some Japanese, and then different dialects. They soon stopped what they were doing and looked at me with pink hues on their cheeks. Then I felt a slight tug on my kimono I looked down and I looked at the little girl with gorgeous silver eyes and hair with almost scaly skin. "Who are you?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Mind you that this whole time I've been keeping a dead serious face since I've left the chamber.

"I am no one special little one, just a humble servant of the two princes." I said as I could feel my face softening. "Don't be ridiculous! You're a very important person." Orion spoke as the young children in his arms looked at me with wonder in their eyes. I looked at my hands and shook my head. "Please, it's going to take some time for me to get used to the fact that I'm considered an important person. Please don't take it to heart, but I've been used to being called worthless all my life, and if I accept that, then that's my reality." The little children all gathered around me and couldn't stop looking at me.

"Alright children, go run to your mothers now, they're waiting for you." I looked at Hachi who was smiling brilliantly. 'I would have never thought that Hachi would have been a type of guy to like kids.' They all "awed" in cute unison as they waived back at the brothers and we walked towards the castle gates. "I'm sorry if I caused both of you trouble, but I have not grown up in a palace like the two of you. I wish for no one to have ever gone through what I have up till now." We walked inside as guards opened the doors to the front castle. Orion frowned. "We see, we apologize for any inconvenience we have caused you Kira. Especially the pain you endured back in the chamber."

I stood my ground and they turned to look at me. "If I was chosen to go through that, then why are you apologizing for? I can handle things most humans can endure, I'm different from the rest. So please don't apologize for things that you have no reason to apologize for." I closed my eyes as a cool breeze came from the large openings inside the castle. There was silence. "Do you still want to know more about our mother?" I looked at Orion who gazed at me with a small smiled. "Sure." I said softly.

"Our mother served as a guardian to your people, and they named her Ryu because of her dragon form she would take. When she came back to our world, that's when she met our father and a wedding was arranged. Of course she was devastated, but she knew she had no choice and accepted her destiny. They wed of course and they didn't go off in the right start, but slowly they began to love each other." I scrunched up my nose at love. "What happened to Sho?" I asked.

"Their friendship never dulled, and our father also became friends with him." "What was your father's name?" I asked Orion. "He was named Masun, a great leader with a kind heart and a terrible resting face." Orion and Hachi chuckled. "You got that right brother, father did have an intimidating face, but he did have such a kind heart for us and mother." Hachi grinned as he looked at me and winked.

"I could tell you right now though, that our father fell in love instantly with mother, even before they were betrothed. My mother had some feelings for Sho, and that did cause some problems, but mother knew she didn't have a choice in betrothal. She kept her feelings hidden and there was a grand wedding that lasted for about a week. My mother didn't really feel so ecstatic about the celebration, and my father understood where she came from, because even my father had to forget about a lover. Once everything was settled, their time to rule began and to say the least, our parents ruled fairly and the people were content." We turned a corner in the long hallway as I looked at various paintings of I would have assumed of past protectors.

Orion continued. "After their fiftieth year of marriage and rule, our mother was thinking about the future of her people, and the birth of a new protector was of the essence for she constantly went back and forth from earth to Nymaane. With the signs growing prominently about Sutekh coming soon, they had no luck in trying to birth an heir. In consequence to that, our mother was truly depressed for some time but my father reassured her. Telling her that no matter what, they would birth an heir." I then turned to look at a large picture of a warrior in regal clothing wielding the elements and a dark animal like thing ready to consume the warrior.

I looked at Orion who had a distant look in his face, as the sun perfectly hit his hair and the ornaments shone beautifully creating a rainbow halo around his head. "They were worried that a protector wouldn't be born to be passed down the responsibility of protector. You see Kira, our mother was the first woman guardian to be born after the 100th protector, which was our grandfather who was chosen. Although a strong woman, could not bear the fact that if she was barren, and if she were to die in battle, Sutekh would rule forever.

A divine guardian is usually the first born when it comes to the gift being passed down, but that wasn't the case for her. When mother was pregnant with me, she already knew I was going to be a male for it was a rarity to conceive a woman. When I came along, as you could imagine they were overjoyed at the fact that I was born. But when my first year of birth came, and the test to see if I possessed the gifts of the Divine Guardian, I failed." We continued to walk.

Then Hachi continued. "Mother was not scrutinized, but they did feel defeat in the fact that she did not conceive the promised child. They accepted her either way, but she didn't stop trying, and they loved Orion here with as much love. Then not a year after I was born, and the same, I did not possess the abilities of the guardian. My mother was growing sadder and sadder every time so she gave up. I took after my father looks though, and of course Orion, my mother." Hachi huffed and looked at his brother with slanted eyes.

I chuckled as I listened to the younger brother. "Although we did not possess the guardian's abilities, we were gifted with things that would not be common in children who are born after the guardian, or any child in our world at all. Due to that, we decided that we would help our mother when the time would come to defeat Sutekh. By then we were around the age of 100 but we still had the appearance of 10 year olds. We developed much slower, but it was all because our mother had not conceived the heir."

Orion took his hands out from his sleeves and rubbed his temples. "Yes while that was true, our skills were far beyond great, we were trained by our father and uncle, which was really Sho, but we called him uncle." We then reached a balcony that we had previously visited when I was going to eat, and I appreciated the view much better. "Then it was the day that Sutekh had come, and we were around 170 at the time, and as you could imagine, teenagers, and our mother prepared herself as our father, uncle, and us both stood behind our mother as the monster came towards us. Our mother fought with the demon for the most part, and us, his army. We easily defeated the thousands of horrid creatures, but our mother shifted from dragon to human, but did not choose to turn into the guardian animal form."

I walked to the balcony as I could imagine the deaths and bloodshed that happened. "Our mother, was hurt, and her frustration immense. I can still remember her sweet scent as she kissed us on the forehead when she would tell us goodnight." I then felt a light wind caress my cheek, and I strangely smelled something sweet, almost flowery in the air.

"She sacrificed herself for us. We saw her go up in the sky in a great light, transform into the great animal. Of course she was all powerful, but we were not aware of the types of powers Sutekh possessed. We saw our mother's eyes, and they were filled with horror as his back was faced to us. He had her in a trace if you must, but after that; our mother, was defeated. Our father of course saw her falling down from the sky, and hit the floor with a loud came down, and before we could get to her, we saw the demon for ourselves. He hid his face under a mask, but we could see his strong build and piercing blue eyes under his covered face. We were close but he split the land so we couldn't make it to her. He laughed a horrid cruel cackle, and carried our mother in his arms, into the border where your and our world connected." Hachi continued,

"Father of course couldn't stand there, but before he could get too far, we stopped him before he went through the portal." Hachi looked at me, and could tell maybe that I was wondering why they couldn't go though. "You see Kira, we cannot go back and forth through worlds because we do not have the gift, if we were to go through the portal into your world, we would forget about this one, and never come back. For us to actually go back and forth, the guardian has to posses the crystals of the ancestral animals for us to come back home. The crystals are like keys, and the protector the door, if the protector holds on to them, the doors open. But our mother never could find the path to the chamber where Avalon, the first protector hid them. The first guardian only passed down 3 stones, and those three stones were passed down to the husband, wife and child. It was only three due to the fact that it was always the first born to be the guardian, but in our case, it was nothing that had never been seen before. We lost connections with our mother and her amulet. Her crystal would have been passed down to the next protector, but she never returned again, so we grieved her loss and prepared for massive destruction, but it never came. When it didn't we couldn't celebrate because even though the evil was vanquished, there would be no protectors left, and the lineage of the Divine Guardians was over. Our uncle however, went through the portal and we lost him forever." Hachi lowered his gaze to his hands as a few strands of hair fell to his face.

Orion walked next to me. "Father took a great toll in his loss and soon began to grow weak. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, the toll of realizing that his most trusted friend and his beloved wife were gone, was too much." I felt so bad for the brothers. "The lineage was over, our people were emotionally drained, and were worried for the future. Our father then surprised us." I looked at Orion.

"Father knew his duty as king, and the husband of the protector. He knew he still had responsibilities, and just because he wasn't the person who was destined to defeat Sutekh, didn't mean he couldn't protect his people. So our father continued to protect the land, and we followed behind him. Father was lucky that at he was born with one of the animal guardians, if he had not, Hachi would have not received the third amulet. And now we're here, and you have one of the amulets."

I looked at my wrist, and walked to the door. " Who gave it to me? Was I chosen? I don't understand even after 16 years what's inside of me." I clutched my waist. I just stood their for who know's how long. I had so many questions, but the thing that most was in my head right now instead of whatever I was dealing with right now. Then I heard his voice.

"Kira!" I looked at the window as the breeze blew the white curtains and low and behold was Will. "Will!" I sighed in relief as we both ran towards each other but suddenly I felt like my body all of the sudden shut down on me. "Will?" My voice sounded scared and confused. I could feel Will running to me and the feeling felt similar, almost deja vu.

I felt the floor as the cool stone felt heavenly on my cheek. I looked at three faces, three distinct faces. My eyelids felt heavy as the world seemed to darken. Orion and Hachi both held my hand as Will rested my head on his legs. "I want to know more about you and what I am." I whispered. Both squeezed my limp fingers and my eyes hazzed, making their faces blurry. "We didn't know we had so little time with you Kira." Hachi spoke as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Am I going to die?" I mumbled trying to fight the urge to knockout. "No, you're time here is just limited until you're ready. I didn't know you would have been affected Kira." Orion spoke. I wanted to ask more questions, and this pissed me the fuck off. "No…..I need to know….who I am…I…I…" My lids shut and I felt the wave of peace numb my body. I heard them chuckle a little and I could feel their warm breaths as they leaned in on my ears. Darkness consumed me entirely but I could hear their melodious voices ringing in my subconscious.

"Until we meet again…little sister."


	24. In A Dream

I was in darkness again, and I heard two synced voices.

_"Until we meet again..."_

That's all I could strangely recall, nothing more, nothing else, I couldn't even think of who could have said it. The pitch black view slowly started to fade, as I could now feel myself wake up. I opened my eyes to be welcomed by a white ceiling and beeping noises.

I tried to sit up but my body was more than sore and heavy so I couldn't move. I grunted in disapproval for my weakness, but I couldn't help it, my body was too tired. I then noticed I had an oxygen mask on my face, I blinked slowly as I turned my head to the right. Soft light entered the room, and I could see a bare forest with a few red and orange trees going up to the mountain.

I now recognized where I was, I was in my room. My peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the heart monitor connected to my right index finger. I craned my neck to see someone sitting on my bed asleep with messy brown hair with a long sleeved white shirt and a hand grasping my left hand. He lifted his head as his gray eyes scanned my face and I could see worry leave his gaze. "Kira you're awake." He sighed in relief. " I'm glad you're fine." He squeezed my hand and put his head to it. I raised an eyebrow as I took my hand out of his grasp. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said struggling to sit up. Will reacted quickly, as he gently helped me position myself more comfortably. I didn't protest, it felt nice, his body felt warm, I felt safe, even though I didn't know why I felt like I wasn't.

"How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing my temples. "Three and a half weeks. Christmas is in one week from today." I snapped my neck to look at Will. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back on the bed backboard. "Shit...What the hell happened?" I cracked my eyes open to see Will positioning himself on the edge of my bed.

"You fell and hit your head terribly when you ran from Souh. He fall from the skateboard was so bad, that it lead to a concussion, which brought you into an immediate coma." His voice fell as he knit his hands together on his lap. I looked at my clothing and I was wearing a long sleeved loose tee with leggings and my hair was long and reached passed my back and it was spread in front of me heavily. "At school, does anyone suspect anything?" I asked.

He shook his head."No, but they are curious on why you haven't been coming to the club." "Yes of course, three weeks is too much. I don't know why I didn't come out of that coma quicker, but I'm only human." I sighed and turned my head to look at the paper screen door to my closet. "I'm content that you are better, and that you've woken up Kira. I was getting worried if you were ever going to wake up. "Will, thank you...I don't remember what happened after I fell, do you know if anything happened?" I looked at him curiously.

"No, I'm afraid not. But your amulet did change." He looked at me and gestured my right hand. I looked at my arm as I pushed my sleeve up. Indeed my amulet changed completely. The opal crystal was wrapped around my arm, and I noticed in some areas different colors were more pronounced than others, but not only was the dragon there, but other animals as well. Wanting to take it off to further inspect it, I couldn't. "Why doesn't this surprise me." I sighed.

Turning my head to the window, the trees were bare but some still contained their colorful autumn leafs. The sun thankfully hidden in the heavy snow filled clouds caused my room to be a nice dim brightness. The silence was nice, but I wanted to be strangely comforted by his voice. "Has It snowed yet?" "No, not yet, but it is going to be very soon." Will stood and I could hear him bring something, as he got closer I could smell food. He brought the plates and set them on my lap with a tray. "You need to eat, you're lacking nourishment." Will lifted the metal covers over the food and the smell was smooth as I could see it was cream of mushroom soup.

I picked up the spoon and began to eat. The soup seemed familiar, and as I continued to eat, something popped in my head. " Will, I have a strange feeling that something happened while I was out. It's like I went to another world or some sort, and yet….I can't recall anything. Could it have been real...or a dream?" I looked at him as he had his back turned to me. "Dreams are an unexplainable phenomenon Kira. Not even I can explain them to you. Now I have to tell you something." I looked at the back of his head and took the last bite of my food. "What is it?"

His shoulders pulled back as he stood straighter. "I've decided to enroll at the school coming January. I also told the club that why you've not been going to club was because Ki was sick, and tomorrow I'm going to tell them that Ki died when I go to school so it can be easier for the both of us." He turned around and his face was hard with no emotion. I was surprised but I couldn't manage to say anything. I just looked at him with a surprised face, but I shook my head and furrowed my brows. "That's not necessary, I'll be fine by tomorrow to go to school. Now that I'm awake, I can go and tell them myself, it's going to be less of a hassle then." I put the tray on the table next to me and tried to stand up. Will took a few heavy steps towards as he growled. "Kira, don't you dare get out of bed, you are going to get some rest, and will leave this to me."

Will's commanding voice was unexpected and we looked at each other dead straight in the eyes. "Alright Wilbur, I'll stay here. Just, if you need help.." He cut me off and kneeled next to my bed as his voice was softer. "I'll be fine. Now you should get some rest, my scans show that you're body isn't healing properly as it used to." I looked at his eyes and they almost seemed like real eyes, he changed, my programming shouldn't be letting him behave this way, of course I've tried to make him as human as possible, but something was different. I snickered and looked away. "Whatever you deem necessary doctor."

Will sighed with a small chuckle and I could see his hand hovering around mine, I expected his hand to touch mine, but it didn't. I was sorta surprised and disappointed. "Go to sleep, I have some things that I need to do." I turned my head to look at him at my door as he put on a leather jacket and scarf as he shifted from his own appearance to mine. He smiled but something about it seemed wrong, he looked upset. "Alright." Will left my room quietly, and soon my eyes began to felt heavy. "I'll protect you no matter what." Will whispered as I fell back asleep.

After what seemed like almost an entire day, I opened my eyes to look at a pitch black forest with the lights of homes farther in the distance through my window. Thankfully my body felt a little better as I could now pick up my limbs. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the clock by my bed side. "10 pm. I can't pick up any noise or sense to see if Will's here." I lied on my bed just looking at the ceiling for who knows how long. 'I have to move, I just can't lie here like I'm crippled.' I got out of bed and stood up as my bare feet touched the cold floor, sending the chilling sensation though my body. I slowly walked to the bathroom clutching the wall to support me.

"Why do I feel like this?" I stood straight and reached the counter as I looked up and saw the reflection of a stranger. She was beautiful, she looked exhausted, but there was a liveliness in her eyes. I smirked as I carefully tied my hair back and found the scissors. "Don't even think about it Kira, you can never be beautiful." Then in one snip I cut my long locks into the pixie cut I've grown to like. I then stripped to take a relaxing bath in the jacuzzi. As the water was filling up, I took a quick shower. Then I slowly climbed in the tub as it sent nice pulses through my sore body, I wondered. "Why was I in a coma for so long? I mean the last thing I remember is running from the guys, then seeing two animals after falling on the ground. Is that it? Could that have possibly be it? No, I feel like I did wake up, but I don't remember." I sighed in defeat as I added some fragrance and bubbles.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe it was just a big dream. The best thing I can do right now is take my mind off of what's distracting me. I can't let Will be in charge of everything while I'm just here doing nothing. I have a responsibility and am risking my life, and yet….he want's to share this despicable burden with me." I lied in the bath until the water turned cold, and when I looked at my hands, they weren't wrinkled. "Could I have just bathed in cold water and think it was hot? Did I lose track of time? Oh, I don't give a fuck about it anymore." I dipped my head in the water as I removed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair. I then sat back up and felt a little more relaxed. I changed clothes slowly, and walked back to my bed hoping Will was alright.

**The next morning:**

I woke up and I looked at a tray on the table as the faint fragrance of food escaped and I could see steam coming from the lid. I grabbed the tray and opened it to see a delicious breakfast of a fruit and nut parfait, and a ricotta tomato and basil torte. Then I heard ice klink and as I turned my head to where the small table was, the corners of my mouth shifted into a small smile as I saw the refreshing lemon water with condensation on the outside creating a small pool of water on the wood.

I finished eating, thought about things that seemed to overwhelm my mind. "I just can't stay lying here, maybe I can do something productive. I'll start by washing these first, and maybe investigate on this blasted case. I stood up and I could feel stronger, but my body especially my legs and feet felt a little tender. I walked through the hall and a cool breeze passed through me. I stopped and raised my brow as I looked behind me but nothing was there. "I must be going crazy." I mumbled as I walked to the kitchen and washed the dishes.

Just as I was done, I thought of the guys and Haruhi at the club. Wondering how they were going to react to what Will was going to tell them. And also where was he exactly last night? That boy has to answer some questions when I come back. I clenched my hand and hit the counter as I walked back to my room. 'I definitely need to get rid of this anger, I have a perfectly good workout room under me, and it's about time that I use it.' I changed into some shorts and a work out shirt and didn't bother putting on shoes.

I descended down and looked at the two way mirrors as I spoke. "Training room." The lights inside turned on and one of the windows opened as I could see inside. Workout equipment, there was a mat in the center of the room for sparring, I walked in like a kid in a candy store. I began with stretches, and after with that I went full cardio. Brazilian squats, pull-ups at 4x5 intervals, shift leg deadlifts, everything I had been lacking for the past month. As I finished with that I gazed at the 500 lb punching bag with hungry eyes.

I also thought about not punching hard aware I could pull something. Putting my guard up and I pictured the enemy, the mask covering his face. He was going to pay for hurting one ones I am assigned to protect. 'That was my fault in my part, I had to be faster, quicker, stronger. I can't afford anything else happening to them. I know I can trust Will, and the fact that he isn't human, makes it easier, but…. I don't want anyone but me to hurt him. He...he is my family….he's all I have... I can consider him like a brother…' I stopped punching the bag.

I looked at it and my punching indentions were clearly strong, but I didn't punch with all my strength, I could feel my anger boiling inside me like a flame. 'Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me Rin? You stupid idiot, you didn't have to do that for me.' I punched the bag harder and harder as I continued. "You fucking didn't have to do that! Ugh...mmph….I told you not to. I was blamed for your death! I suffered, and now maybe it's because of you that I'm afraid that I won't be able to bring Will back if he were to be completely destroyed. Yeah his memory core would be here, but his parts are unique and one of a kind. I want this mission to be over!" I grunted.

"So...when I do...I'll erase his memories...umgh…of me...so he can live a life….without me in it….That's what I've always done! I've been erasing memories for knows...how long!" I stopped punching the bag. "I've erased the president's memories! I've erased host club's memories! I've even erased Sophie's memories! So you are not going to be an exception Will. I don't care, in the end you'll leave me. I'll be alone again, like I've always been." I narrowed my eyes, drew back my hand and punched the bag as it broke and it flew across the room bouncing off of the wall as It created a crater shaking the house.

I huffed as I could feel the sweat running down my face and I took off my shirt to just leave my sports bra on. "I'm going to defeat you Sutekh, no matter if I die in the process or not." I walked over to the bag and grabbed it easily by the chain and dragged it over to where it was supposed to be, but before I could, the bag was lifted up as it was being covered and in the process was fixed and placed back on it's metal stand. "One more time.." I sneered as I continued punching the bag and breaking it until I felt satisfied.

**At School… 3RD POV**

Will sat at his table surrounded by hosts that were clearly enjoying themselves. But Will had his mind somewhere else. "Kira… so how is Ki doing? I heard that he was a little sick these couple of weeks?" Will looked at them with bored eyes and covered his face with his hand and tilted his head back. "I actually have to say something ladies. Ki…" He then looked at them with somber eyes. "Ki passed away this weekend. That's why I've been off these couple of weeks. He got better then all of the sudden when I went to look he was gone." Everyone who was talking suddenly stopped and looked at Kira. "I didn't want to know her fate, but I did, yet I didn't want to accept it. She was so strong, yet...she had to go it was her time." Will then stood and walked away from the crowd of people. The girls started to cry as did some of the hosts.

"Kira, I'm so sorry." One of the girls said and as she could see a tear stream from his face. "It's fine, she was old anyway. I don't need your pity, I just need my space, excuse me everyone." With that Will left the music room and everyone just stood there staring at the door. "Kira wasn't telling us what was going on. Why would he do that?" Haruhi asked and Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Because he doesn't want other people to feel sorry or worry for him."

"Kira...Why..?" Tamaki whispered as he could understand a similar feeling to his. Tamaki remembered when he was little that his mother had little to no chance in survival in her disease, and then they took him away from her. years later, he still has no clue where his mother is, nor if she's still alive or not, but he knows in his heart she still is alive. "Hey boss, what are we going to do now?" Both twins spoke at the same time. "Kira did a nice job in making the ladies upset." Said Hikaru. "Yeah, should we just end club again? I mean there are just five minutes left." Finished Kaoru. "No, we need to comfort these ladies and at the same time plan to do something for Kira!"

And they did just that, the only person who wasn't interested was Kyoya. He knew something was totally different from the way Kira was acting for the past few weeks. He didn't want to host, or didn't come at all. Some days he was fine, and seemed back to normal, but then 2 weeks prior from today he regained that dark aura around him. Kyoya could say he was a little worried, but what kind of benefit could Kira give to him? Surely if there were something to happen to him and Kira were to be in that same room, Kira wouldn't be capable of saving his life. Although, that's the first time they actually saw Kira display raw emotions like that. 'That dog really meant a lot for Kira.' Kyoya thought as he looked at the hosts.

Clearly they too were affected. Only did Kira bring his dog here a couple of times, and they seem to have really bonded with that dog. 'As for me, I couldn't really care less.' Kyoya thought, but in reality, he did care, and he also felt bad for treating Kira's dog so poorly when it stayed over at his house. When Ki got lost, Kyoya panicked and didn't know what to do, and when they found out that it belonged to Kira, Kyoya called on the guys to help. Then when Kira found his dog, he secretly felt a sense of relief.

He pushed up his glasses and long lost the battle of trying to figure out who exactly Kira was. All Kyoya could do was just sit and watch. Also talking about sitting and watching. Over the weekend he had to sit and watch second year transfer students who were registering for the second semester. Two in particular caught his eye, they seemed to know each other, and once the exam began 15 minutes later those two students finished at the same time. The test was a two and a half hour test and they finished it in 15 minutes. Clearly the rest of the students were shocked and so was I. No one in Ouran history have ever finished the test that fast, and I was sure that they probably just bullshitted it either way. Kyoya pulled up the two files of the two students and then a third one popped up. "Interesting." The shadow king smirked and read on the three students.

Honey took the info to heart as all of the girls comforted the small senior who was teary eyed. Mori sat there thinking about how Kira managed to keep this from everyone. It was clear that everyone had the mysterious student in their minds. Then the bell rang to dismiss the group activities, the girls already cheerful, left in a loud bunch. Once the last person left, the club was a quiet wasteland, not even the tapping of Kyoya's keys on his laptop were present. "Alright men, this is not the time to be upset! We have a ball to plan!" Tamaki's stupid flamboyant attitude managed to change everyone's mood.

For the rest of the time remaining, they took some ideas, and of course Haruhi left so she could go to class. "Let's make sure there's a good spread, and lots of cake!" Shouted Honey. Of course Kyoya was the one who was writing all of this down. For the most part they all had some sort of layout on how they wanted the party to be. "I don't know how good our party is going to be, but your party was pretty good Kyoya." Said Tamaki. "Yeah, too bad Kira couldn't come." Kaoru said sadly. "Yeah, Kira-chan must have been really busy with Ki-chan." Honey said clutching his bunny. "I wonder if he'll be feeling good enough to go." Said The twins.

"Well let's make sure we'll make this an unforgettable event!" Tamaki stood with a center light and glitter all around him. "Yeah!" Screamed the twins and Honey. Once club was over, everyone went to their classes, and saw Kira (Will) once again was nonsocial as ever. They were in music class with the professor still affected with Kira's first time in the class. From then, he decided not to bother him. Tamaki and Kyoya walked up to Will who had headphones on and was on his cell phone. "Kira, how you doing?" Asked Tamaki which surprised Kyoya a little, forgetting that Tamaki could be sincere and calm sometimes.

"Don't worry about me you guys. I'm perfectly fine." Will looked at both Hosts with a dead straight face. "You could show some emotion here and there you know?" Tamaki sweatdropped. "I apologize if I inconvenience you, the both of you, and the club. If you would like me to no longer participate, then I would…" "No! Never think such horrid things Kira!" Tamaki pulled Will in a tight hug and caressed his cheek. "Please let go." Will warned.

Tamaki sheepishly let go and Will muttered something under his breath, and continued class in a good mood. 'I can now understand Kira's feelings when she has to go through this. She has to lie to them all the time, and she's still going though this. Then if someone's close into figuring out who she is, then she erases their memories. That's what she did at the Ootori's party, and she ended up fixing the entire establishment, leaving it like nothing ever happened. Kira, what do you really feel?' Will thought as time went by and he left school with only Kira and dinner in mind.

"Kira! I was wondering if I could pay respect to Ki with you whenever you feel like we can.." Will looked at the small brunette. "That's lovely Haruhi, but I'm not going to see Ki today. She's still being cremated." Will lied as he turned around. "Well I hope Ki and my mother are playing together up in heaven." Will looked over his shoulder at Haruhi who was shivering still with the large jacket. "Haruhi, give me your hand."

Haruhi stopped blowing on her hands and looked at Will as she began to sweat drop. "What...Kira what do you mean?" "You're cold aren't you? I'll warm you up." Will looked at Haruhi and showed her a small smile. "A..alright?" She walked slowly towards Will and as she was, for some reason, she could feel the air around her warm up. As she grabbed his hand, Haruhi blushed and Will took his scarf off and put it on Haruhi. "I'll walk you home." Haruhi looked at Will with wide eyes and shook her head. "Alright."

**Host Club POV**

Inside the building, Tamaki and the Host club were spying on Will and Haruhi. Tamaki was having a tantrum and looked at them leave. "He has NO RIGHT TAKING MY DAUGHTER BY THE HAND AND WHISKING HER AWAY! I'LL TAKE YOU HOME HARUHI! WE CAN HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE TOO!" Tamaki started to cry and run after them. Kyoya stopped Tamaki and held him by the collar as he hung like a little puppy. "Tamaki you idiot. Honestly, I don't know why you have stupid outbursts like that."

"How about we go follow them boss? Then maybe we can see where Kira lives." The twins smiled a cheshire grin. "Tamaki rested his chin on his hand and the rest of the group followed as well. They all hopped on their limos and trailed behind them, and to be frank, they walk fast, too fast to be accurate. The gang saw Kira (Will) buying hot chocolate for Haruhi from a semi expensive store. "What's Kira doing taking Haruhi to a Belgian Chocolate store?" Tamaki grabbed a napkin and bit on it. "Couldn't this be Haru-chan's first date right?" Honey said eating a hot fudge lava cake.

"WWHHAAAAATTTT!" Tamaki yelled and was about to storm out of the limo, but the twins were having tooo much fun so they made Tamaki sit, look, and not intervene. They exited out of the shop and they saw a chemistry between the two. Kira (Will) began to talk with a serious face then all of the sudden Haruhi laughed. It was intensely cute even the boys reacted. Of course in different ways, but the ones that were most prominent were Tamaki's and Hikaru's. Haruhi continued to laugh and walked forward as they saw Kira (Will) stop in his tracks and look at Haruhi with a surprised face. Haruhi looked back with a smile as she tilted her head and Kira showed a small smile.

Even though the hosts did not know that they were being fooled, the sincere expression he had surprised of them. The club looked at Kira and since the boys saw him as a male, that single little act made them feel warm. Tamaki stopped fumbling around, and then their attention turned to Haruhi who turned around to call Kira by waving her hand. Kira snapped back to reality, and inclined his head as he walked with Haruhi who comfortably sipped on her beverage.

The boys didn't know what to feel, and the twins had long let go of Tamaki. "What do we do know boss?" Asked the two devils. "Let's go home." Clearly surprised by the words that came out of Tamaki's mouth. "But boss what about…." The twins were cut off by Kyoya sending death glares to them, and they shrunk with x looking mouths while holding hands. "Driver, to the Souh residence." Tamaki spoke as he whipped out his phone and began to send messages to Haruhi, but then stopped before clicking the send button. "Do you guys think...Kira and Haruhi might just fall in love?"

Tamaki mumbled as he was thinking to himself, and clearly the rest of the club were shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "Boss, what are you saying?" "What if my little daughter falls in love with that mysterious transfer student! We still don't know a whole lot about Kira in general? Why won't my son open up to me?! But if my daughter and son date, that would become incest!" Tamaki's eyes sharpened and he yelled in a loud voice. "TO THE FUJIOKA RESIDENCE!"

The limo driver swerved in the middle of traffic and stepping on the gas made it to Haruhi's house as all of them stepped out to witness the unbelievable. Of course all of the hosts had a place in their hearts for Haruhi, and what they saw clearly affected the King of the host club the most. Kira cupped Haruhi by the chin, and looked like they were kissing. Tamaki angered, ran towards them and did not break eye contact with them for a second. The group followed behind the blonde half blood. As he glanced at their profile, Tamaki screeched his shoes as Haruhi and Kira lips were not touching, but still infatuated with the dirty trick they climbed the stairs.

Will noticed the group of teens and stood straight as he looked at Haruhi who blinked her eyes repeatedly. "That was a fun game Haruhi, I think I won, but you still get to keep the cakes, not much of a sugary person, and besides.." He looked over his shoulder and Haruhi took the bag from Will's hands. "I think you can share them with your guests, and make sure to save some for your father." Will turned around to see a blushing Tamaki whose eyebrows were furrowed together tightly. He pointed his finger to Will and stammered. "Yo….y...you…YOU CAN'T HAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

_**. . .**_

Will pokerfaced and arched a brow. "Souh clearly are an idiot. Haruhi and I were only having a staring contest. If you think I have any romantic feelings for her, you are utterly wrong. I have no interest in her what so ever, and I don't think I ever will." Will turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi please excuse me, enjoy the cakes." Without uttering anything else, Will walked passed the group of teens and walked back home with another bag in his hands.

Will continued to walk as he ran a hand over his face to change his appearance to look like himself. He walked inside the house and put the dessert in the refrigerator. Taking his time to walk to his room he looked at Kira's door as his eyes softened, Will locked the door, and he fell on his knees. He just sat there with a terrified look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Souh maybe I'm wrong, I might just be in her…"

**Kira's Pov…**

I had long finished with my workout, and took a relaxing shower, and currently I was in bed investigating things on my laptop . I heard my front door open and close, and then the fridge open. 'Will must be home.' I then heard footsteps getting closer, for a second I thought he was going to step into my room but he opened his and shut it slowly. I narrowed my eyes, and thought it wasn't like him to just go to his room.

"What happened?" I muttered under my breath.I thought of Will and how he went to school for me, and was just such a nice perso…..robot...he's not human. The more I thought about it, the more human he seemed to become since the day that I activated him. "He has just really been doing what I have asked of him, and even though he could have left me to die, and continue to appear like me at school, he didn't. I can't believe I managed to build him, although I didn't know what I was doing most of the time. It was like someone was controlling me, probably either Rouge, or Trinh." I sighed.

"It's been a luxury to stay here doing nothing, for the most part, I have been really all over just really treating myself. Well.., in regards to bathing to be more specific, but I do not wish to spoil myself anymore than that." I continued with my work, and a few hours passed and I didn't even hear a peep from Will. "What could he be up to?" I placed my laptop next to me and slowly got out of bed. I cringed as my body sore from the work out and still feeling the side effects of the fall still consumed my body. "What the actual hell? Why isn't my body healing itself, no it doesn't matter, I'm still strong, this is tolerable."

I put on some slippers and my sweatpants hung where my v-cut was, and my large long sleeved shirt fit me bigger than I remember. I walked out my door to be hit with a lavish mouthwatering aroma. "Seems like he was cooking this whole time." I walked in the kitchen to see Will sauteing some veggies and there was something cooking in the oven that smelled like pasta and cheese. "Lasagna?' I wondered.

Will glanced at me, and I walked leisurely to take a seat on the kitchen island. "You're not supposed to be out of bed right now you know that right?" "Calm down, I need to get out of bed, I know my body Will. I think you know by now that I need to recover my strength, the battle hasn't started yet." Will slammed the pan hard on the stove which caused a large flame to go out but he quickly extinguished it. "What's wrong with you Will? I'm telling you the truth, I don't even know how I'm going to find this killer. But once I do, he's going to pay for all the shit he made me go though. That's why I have to get ready, for once I do, I can easily take him down."

Will served the food quietly. "What is it Will?' I looked at him seriously. "No...it's nothing Kira." I rolled my eyes as I took a fork ."Cut the bull shit Will, what are you thinking?" He sighed and then sat down with his plate. "The probabilities of you actually winning right now of course, both you and I know you're not strong enough. But Kira, I've seen him and you fight and he clearly has an advantage over you. He is stronger, and I don't want you to get any more hurt than you are now, and risk an injury you can't heal fast enough from." His tone of voice was captivating. He was completely right, but that's why I need to train, and focus on what's ahead.

"I agree with you Will, but it's not like he's from another world right? He's only human who has gone through multiple experiments like me." I shrugged and took a bite of my food, but it looked like Will lost interest in his food. "Alright Will, as long as you go to school, and let me train, I'll be good. I mean, it's just this week right then Christmas break. You should be fine, then we can prepare together." Will looked up at me then smiled. "What was I thinking? I'm sorry...it's just…." I took the last bite of my food. "Just what Will?"

He sighed as he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to attend a school for the first time as me. It's quite exhilarating." He put a mouthful of food in his mouth and ate eagerly. "You sure you're not malfunctioning Will? I could always give you a check up." I raised my brow and looked at him suspiciously. He shook his head and I remembered that Will kinda reminded me of that idiot Tamaki. Also someone else, but I didn't know who. It had also been a long time that I hadn't seen the club, but they still are clueless as ever and they will never find out.

"Alright Will, I am going to sleep, I'm feeling the side effects of working out right now, I can't wait til morning. Good night." I stood up and put my dish in the sink, and I heard Will stand up. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" I shook my head. "No, I'm fine thank you," I assured him, and walked to my room to finish research and fell asleep soon after.

**Will's POV…**

I looked at her leave, at a leisurely pace. 'She still has no memories of going to Neymaane, and has no idea what danger she's in. What will happen when she finds out about everything? I cannot speak of anything that happened to her, and it's driving my drive insane.' I walked to Kira's door right after cleaning the kitchen, and opened to see her sleeping soundly. I took her computer and set it on the table next to the bed and walked back to the door. "Kira, please forgive me." I whispered as I closed her door.

_**Thursday….**_

So far the week has been a little too slow for me, and Kira's health was back to normal. I've been busy with the so called ball the hosts were planning before hand. Haruhi even learned how to dance, it's because I haven't been staying for club, I've missed all of the important details. They are hosting the ball in the largest ballroom in the school, and clearly, this school never fails to surprise me.

"Kira….earth to Kira….Snap out of it!" I looked at the twins who looked at me with bored faces. "What is it you two?" I said annoyed with Kira's voice. "We're trying to do last minute check ups, and you're in our way!" I moved out of their path and rolled my eyes at them. "I see why not. Just make sure we have an even spread, I don't want any complications either. Alright...that will have to suffice for now. If I need anything else, I'll make sure to call you." I turned to look at a busy tense looking Kyoya who was ordering everything. I sat down as I opened a book when the door opened widely and at the entrance was none other than Tamaki with a heavy looking box in his hands.

"Tomorrow boy's is going to be a busy day, but these will officially mark our day as lovely ladies come to enjoy themselves. "How many do you have exactly senpai?" Asked Haruhi as she walked towards us. "These my daughter, are the invitations for our party, and since you still are to practice with Lady Kanako, we will discuss these later. "Kira, I would like you to take these and give them to your guests today. When club is over, we will discuss over more important things. But first, let's greet our lovely ladies in waiting.

**A few hours later….**

With club finished, and Haruhi's dancing/ Mori and Honey senpai's weird spinning fiasco; we settled down to discuss tomorrow's party. "I've decided that we're going to stay here for the Winter Masquerade ball tomorrow. As for Ms. Kanako, we're planning to reunite her with her lover."

I looked at them duly.

"I think that's a perfect plan Tama-chan! Maybe we can then stop Kanako-chan from host hopping." I looked at Honey and I remember why she was here.

I could recall her coming one day all of the sudden…

_She had stopped in front of Haruhi. She cupped her chin and I raised a brow. "From this day, you'll be my new favorite." She smiled and went out the door. Tamaki was the most affected, and the twins explained that she had this host hopping disease where she periodically changes her favorite host. 'What bothersome.' I thought. But I could have cared less, I was too busy thinking about Kira who I had to leave unconscious in Neymaane with the two princes. Then Ms. Kasugazaki decided to teach Haruhi to dance, the rest I decided to ignore._

**.**

**.**

**.**

I focused on what was at hand when Tamaki started gather things and excitedly started to talk among the hosts. "Kira…" I looked down and saw Haruhi looking up at me with her big eyes "Yes?" She didn't stop looking at me. "Kira…..for a couple of weeks now...you have been a little out of it...not yourself...Could it because of your dog?" I looked at her like Kira would look at me, with that serious face of hers. "No, I'm over that Haruhi...or maybe i'm not. Feelings are such complicated things." I sighed as the bell to dismiss home rang. "Don't worry about me Haruhi, please, it's really not worth it." I grabbed my school bag and made my way out but then thought of something and smiled as I walked out the door and walked out into the cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Friday…**_

"I was in my advanced math class reading a book when the door busted open and I deadpanned. 'I can't believe I have a month with these idiots and I am still not even used to their shenanigans.' "Kira! Here you are! You completely forgot about us you know, the party is in a few hours, and you need to get ready!" I cringed at me forgetting about going to them during the day. I was even excused. "Alright senpai." I gathered my things, and walked out the door. "We were wondering where you would be." I looked to my right and the whole group was there. "All of you came to get me out?" I wondered.

"Yeah you idiot, now come on, we have a few hours before everything is perfect." The twins grinned widely. "Alright, let's go then men!" Tamaki bounced excitedly and we made our way to check, prepare, and change into our dress suits. I was thinking in advance of inviting her, but I didn't know if she would accept my request to go, or if her health. I chose a black suit and pants with a cream colored shirt with a black tie.

I could then hear knocks coming out from my dressing room door. "Hurry up Kira, you're taking forever! All of us are done!" The twins shouted and I shook my head as I started to change. Once done, I walked to the restroom and slicked back my hair and walked out. The looks on everyone's faces were strange. Tamaki posed and glitter surrounded him as he spoke in a dramatic voice. "My son's all grown up." He started to tear and out of nowhere melodramatic music started to play as a single tear fell from his face.

"Calm down Souh." I pleaded with a straight face. "Good taste in clothing too Kira. This is an expensive Loui Vuitton suit, with Armani tie and shirt, and Chanel shoes." The twins looked at me and creeped closer to my face. "What have we here? How could you have afforded all of this if you're a commoner?" I stepped back and let them fall on their face. "My deceased family member left me with his fortune, and his clothing as well, this is what I found so I am wearing it. That is all, nothing more, nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do." I fixed my sleeves cuff as I put my hand on the handle of the door.

"Where are you headed off to Kira-chan?" I looked over my shoulder. "I have to get a mask remember? Oh, and Tamaki-senpai? I'm going to take an invitation if that's alright." I flicked my wrist to see the elegant gold parchment invitation in my hand. "How did you…" I could hear his voice squeak in surprise. "Don't worry, I won't take long, I just have to drop this off somewhere." I opened the door.

"Who is it for?" Asked the twins. I huffed as I looked at the empty hallway. "It's for someone with too much time on their hands." I closed the doors and made my way home. Wondering what could she be up to, I searched through the home's security cameras inside the house, and I found her in the work out room meditating. I sighed in relief as I quickly rushed into my room and got a large bag, a black shoe box, and another white box. I then rushed to Kira's room and placed them on her bed. I dreaded her coming up, but I was quick, and then set the invitation on top of the white box.

"Hopefully she'll accept. Forgive me Kira, I just can't tell you in person." I quickly left and then made a phone call for a driver to pick her up at the most probable time.

Then walking back to the school I could see the guests already lining up to enter the lavish ballroom. Entering from another door where I wouldn't be seen by the guests I took my time to meet up with the guys who had worried looks on their faces. "What took you so long?!" Yelled Tamaki as he shook me. I stopped him and fixed my hair.

"I went walking to her house but she wasn't there. I left the invitation for her, hopefully she'll come." At the word 'she', lightning seemed to have struck everyone. "She!" They piled up on me and I looked at all of them confused. "Yes, she's my friend, I wasn't sure if she would come. She is not the type of person to go to these types of events. You could call her a tomboy, but that would be an understatement." I rested my chin on my fingers and some of the boys looked at me with large sparkly eyes.

"Everyone, we need to get ready, we are going to let our guests come in. We need to go back and prepare ourselves. Now that Kira's here, and isn't just disappearing randomly, we can continue as scheduled." I looked at Kyoya who seemed a little irritated, and hid dangerous looking eyes behind his glasses. I shrugged and we all walked up the stairs carefully as they dimmed lights inside the ballroom clearly affected the rest of the hosts. We entered behind two closed doors to a private lounge area, and then the chatter of girls down stairs steadily increased.

"Now, we will go as planned, and later on, Kanako gets reunited, and wins fiance back plan will be activated." Tamaki's voice was excited, but I was a little anxious about Kira not going. If she didn't I completely would understand. I mean, I didn't tell her about it, how could I? I was nervous around her, and yet how can I be nervous?" "Kira." I looked behind me and there was Mori who had a mask in his hand, and on his face. "Here." He handed it to me, and I took it. "Thank you senpi."

I put on the white mask that if I were correct was similar to the cinematic production The Phantom of The Opera. I placed it on my face as Tamaki who had a more elegant one which was also white but just covered his eyes spoke to all of us. "Let's go men the ladies are all waiting." I stood up and we quickly positioned ourselves. As the lights from the chandeliers all turned on, Tamaki jumped to his position as he was the one who was going to introduce everyone, so all my attention was focused on finding a tall girl with short or long black hair.

I looked everywhere, but there was no use, I just couldn't. As Tamaki's speech was over we all turned and bowed to our honored guests. Then as I looked up, my eyes grew wide as I looked at a mysterious girl at the very back of the room. She was the only one standing there wearing a black cloak. Zooming in to see her face, it was difficult to see it because she had her hood over her head.

"So enjoy yourself's my little lambs!" I looked at Tamaki as he smiled and the wave of girls screaming increased ten fold, and as I looked back she was no longer there. Forgetting about the girl, I focused on trying look for Kira, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Come on Kira! Dance, have fun! Even if your little lady doesn't come. There are plenty of girls right here waiting to dance with you!" I felt Tamaki's hand on my back one last time as the narcissistic blonde began to dance. Glancing at him and the rest of the group who seemed to already be having fun. The twins casually walked next to me with masks facing the opposite of each other.

"Yeah Kira don't even count in her showing up, if you said she was a tombboy she wouldn't consider coming to a place like this." I looked at Hikaru with a straight face then he whisked a girl away with the music. "Honestly she might feel out of place here Kira. Don't bring your hopes up only to be let down. Have fun, you need the de-stresser from what you've been going through." Surprised that something like that would come from Kaoru so happened to amaze me. He then took his chance to dance with a girl. 'No...their wrong...right?' I thought as I looked at the sheer number of girls waiting for me to dance with them.

Then looking around one last time for a tall girl probably dressed in sweatpants and a large tee, with a non expressive expression, but she wasn't anywhere to be found."They're right, she's not coming. I should have just put more attention on the larger probability that Kira wouldn't be interested, much less out of her own free will to participate in an event like this one." I mumbled as I turned to look at my first dancing partner. I looked at her emerald eyes, and cinnamon brown hair, and her cute blue dress that was a little too tight for my comfort. Then in front of me, I could see Haruhi gracefully dancing. 'Practicing paid off didn't it Fujioka? If Kira isn't going to come, I'll have fun for the both us us.' My eyes softened at the sight of Haruhi smiling. Turning my attention to the girl in front of me, I could see the excitement in her eyes as we bowed to each other. "Kira you look terribly handsome tonight." Her face turned a little pinker than it was before.

I let myself go just a little bit and smiled. Her reaction as well as the girls behind her fell dramatically with stars and sighs.I chuckled as I extended my hand to the maiden awaiting to be swept away into the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, my princess?"


	25. To The Masquerade

I finished meditating and I could assure myself that I was strong and ready. Opening my screen door, I put a towel over my head as I tried to dry my head from exercising after meditation I walked to my bathroom to take a nice shower then bathe and soak for a little. Then during that time I thought about if Will, wondering what he could be doing.

Finishing taking an ice cold bath to relax my muscles, I put on a robe and noticed that my hair was past my ears tickling the nape of my neck. "I'll need to give myself a little trim later. Taking another fluffy towel to remove some extra water from my face, I stopped what I was doing, and stopped dead in my tracks to see a beautiful cream tulle and black lace dress lying on my bed. "Who did this?" I raised my brows. I then saw an elegant invitation on a white box.

_You are hereby invited to a masquerade ball courtesy by the Ouran High School Host Club._

I stared at the gifts with no idea on what to feel. Opening the black box first, my eyes widened to see dazzling high heel shoes decorated with rhinestones that matched the dress perfectly. Then opening the white box, a beautiful black mask with jewelry was neatly arranged, I looked at the necklace, and it was the one the twins gave me...well the wolf version of me. "I thought I lost this a long time ago." I could feel my face warm up a little. "Will you titanium piece of shit. You didn't have to do this." I looked at the invitation and carefully picked it up.

"Time of party 7:00." I looked at the clock by my bedside "6:30…." My face dropped and I rubbed my temples. "How did I not even see this when I came from working out! It's fine….I guess….what should I do? I don't think I've ever gotten ready to go to a party before? What are the requirements? Are there any specific things that I should do, or I should take? Wait Kira….relax…" I breathed in and out. "Alright...what can you do? You don't even know how to properly do makeup. I looked at my screen door. "Hold up…" I rolled my eyes as I didn't think of it sooner. "If I transform into an animal, my hair changes, so I don't even have to do hair. I don't care if I don't wear makeup, that will have to do." I shifted quickly which was surprising, and I sneezed as my whiskers tickled my nose. Being a wolf was comfortable, but then I don't remember turning into another animal before. I then thought of a tiger and I could feel my size increase, and as I looked at myself in the reflection of my window.

"Interesting." I tilted my head as I thought of another animal what about a stag?" I thought of growing horns, and slender legs as I opened my eyes again, I was awed. "Interesting." I whispered but then shook my head to focus. "I couldn't believe that I was invited. Who would have thought that Will would ask me. Hold up...what could be the chances that this could all be a trap? No...even if it was a trap; I rather not kill anyone,but if there was a need to; I would do it." I stood on my hind legs and shifted back into a human. Though I couldn't take my eyes off of the woman who was standing in the reflection in the window. I walked closer and so did she. Her hair was pinned up elegantly with jewelry, and the yukata she was wearing was just right in many ways as it complemented her well. Too well actually and just looking on how snow white her skin was, I wouldn't believe she was real. She raised her hand when I did.

When I touched my face, she touched hers. I touched the glass, and hitched my breath knowing who that woman was in the reflection, I hardened my expression, as I walked back in surprise. "That can't be me….This can't be me…" I looked back and saw a worried but strong woman. "It is me.." I straightened myself and lifted my arms to look at the intricate design of the kimono. "I don't need all of this...I just needed to change my hair..." I whispered then my clothing began to shimmer in silver light and I was back wearing my robe. "Shit.." I cursed in surprise as the change was unexpected. Looking at myself in the window, I could see that my hair was longer, waaaay longer than I would have liked it.

"I don't have time to lose." I looked at the clock again. "6:40 Damn it Kira!" I yelled as I nervously wrung my hands. "I at least need to start by putting on some underwear. I walked into the closet and opened the underwear drawer. Deadpanning, I looked at all of the lacy ass traps. "Honestly I have never felt girly in my life. Why the hell do I have to start today?" I grabbed a white one and it surprisingly felt comfortable. "I'll just then put on some white spandex, just in case." I said slipping on the shorts.

"As for bra's...ugh...strapless will have to do." I grabbed one fitting to my skin color and struggled in putting on the blasted thing. "Why can't I get these clasps together?!" I huffed while struggling to put it on, but finally in the end I managed to put it on. Glancing back at the clock I could feel sweat crawling down my face. "I spent 10 minutes trying to put on a fucking bra on…" Keeping myself back on track, I looked at the dress nervously. I bit my lip as I extended my hand towards it.

Hesitating slightly, I didn't know if I was worthy enough to wear such a beautiful thing. Running my hand lightly over the fabric, the foreign touch, it tickled my fingers. I admired the beautiful black lace and cream dress. "I'm scared to wear it. I don't have to go right? It's just if I want to, and besides I have more important work to do than just go to a worthless ball." I said as I tightened the belt on my robe. Suddenly my laptop started to beep. I narrowed my eyes as I quickly opened the information. "Exactly, I have no time for silly events like that. It says here that there is a possible threat at…Fuck…"

I stood up as I let a large shadow cast over my face and I shut my laptop with the tip of my fingers. Letting out a large sigh I looked over my shoulder at the dress not as a gift but as a disguise. Now I had a duty, this was no longer something for enjoyment, I had a purpose to go." I slipped on the dress, placed my shoes on and wobbled a little bit. "Training in England didn't prepare me for this." I sighed as I breathed in and stood up straight, then I looked at my right arm with the large piece of jewelry. "I hope this doesn't get in the way, but I know for a fact that these shoes probably are. Ugh...it couldn't be hard, think, women have to walk with these all the time." I scoffed and tried again. Wobbling just a little bit I got the hang of it and walked smoothly with them on. "Right..Now weapons." I put my hands on my hips as I deadpanned.

"How the fuck am I going to be able to carry my things without it being too noticeable? Clearly a measly little bag wasn't going to cut the chase." I thought and thought of something that I could wear to at least, then it hit me. "A cape! My cape, I can hide my weapons with a cape!" I grabbed it and sighed in relief. I looked at the clock. 6:55. Furrowing my brows, as I opened the doors to my facility which I haven't been in a long time. "Weapons!" I yelled finished doing several pockets, large enough for multiple weapons. "I need to invent one single weapon that can shift into any weapon." I huffed as I grabbed the most light and effective ones. I then eyed the garter belts and sighed. "Let's do this." I strapped the belts very high on my thigh and put my weapons on the holsters. I then looked at the black mask that I was given. "Ok, maybe I do need a purse, just a small one could do." I zoomed back to my room only stumbling once where I grabbed my phone, and just as I did 7:00 hit and my doorbell rang.

I raised my brow as I wasn't suspecting anyone to come to my house. I looked at my phone and I saw two messages from Will.

_I reserved someone to pick you up today at 7:00 I figured that you'd be finished around that time, but if you were already done, I told them that if you didn't answer in 5 minutes you weren't probably interested going._

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my phone in my bag. 'That was convenient for him to do that. Seems like he knows me better than I thought." I scrunched up my nose as I grabbed my things. I looked through the loop hole and saw a tall slightly pudgy old man with white hair tied back in a low pony tail in a black suit. "That's strange." I mumbled. Placing my mask on, and my hood over my head, I opened the door to be welcomed by a kind man with shades and what was most curious was that he had a black husky/wolf looking type of dog by his side. My heart skipped a beat as a memory flashed in my mind but I quickly put it away. Inspecting the dog more carefully, it had a quartz pendant on a cord around its neck. Looking at the driver, he smiled and an amazing pair of brilliant white straight teeth glowed in the dark of the forest.

"Hello, nice to meet the both of you." I said as I walked out of my door and locked it, and put my keys in my bag with the invitation.. The driver bowed. "Good evening Ms. Alexander. I am Sukuna we were arranged to escort you to the ball." The man with the shades spoke and he had the most smooth velvety voice, I could tell he contained knowledge from past experiences. Then his dog barked. "Ah yes and this is my younger companion and brother Hachi. 'I looked at the man and the name of the dog sounded familiar, but I don't recall from where. "It's nice to see both man and animal coming together. He is quite handsome if I must say." I said patting the large dog's head.

"Might we get going Miss?" I looked to the man wearing shades and nodded my head. "Yes sir." We walked on the path and I glanced at the roses momentarily to see them almost leaning towards the two men behind me. Looking forward and back again, everything seemed to be normal. "Everything alright miss?" I could hear the driver ask. "Everything's fine thank you." I assured as we reached the limo and he opened it and Hachi decided to come along with me. "Hachi! That's a surprise coming from you! Come with me to the front this instant!" I looked at the dog with beautiful eyes, I had an unexplained urge to intervene. "No sir, he's fine with me here." He furrowed his brows and gave a sigh. "Alright, I apologize for the sudden act." He bowed. "No apologies needed. I do not mind his company." I said looking at the dog in front of me.

"Alright then, let's get going then." The driver smiled and walked to the front as he started the car. I smoothed the cape on my lap and wrapped my finger on my hair. The dog suddenly put his head on my lap and started to whine. "What is it Hachi? Are you not feeling well?" I whispered to him and he looked at me with the most intriguing colored eyes. "I feel you, I know exactly how you feel. I don't mind telling you since you're a dog and you can't talk, and can't understand what I'm saying." I smoothed his hair completely forgetting that I was some crazy freak that could turn into animals.

"I'm wearing something girly for the first time. It's not that I don't like girly things; it's more like I don't think they'll suit me, I would any day substitute a skirt for a nice pair of cargo shorts, but it would be nice to wear something fitting that'll make me feel like a decent female human being. Now going to a party dressed like this for the first time. It's quite terrifying to be completely honest with you. This is the first time I wear a dress, and shoes like this too." He looked at me like he understood what I was saying. I smirked. He then came closer and he huffed and whinned a little bit. "You can tell that I'm anxious?" I asked him as I pet his head tenderly as he huffed again. "Seems like not even my straight face can't fool a smart animal like you." I grinned behind the mask.

"Honestly though I had no choice but to come to this ball." I mumbled as I saw the school and we entered through the entrance and then at a complete stop. I looked at my phone's clock and it said 7:10. I furrowed my brows and the door was opened. "You have arrived my Lady." The driver extended his hand out and I took it, as Hatchi the large black dog came out as well. "Kira, call me Kira." I said wobbling just a little with the heels.

"Thank you very much." I thanked as I bowed and I started to walk but the husky followed me. "Hachi, let's go." The man with the long white ponytail commanded, but the dog did not leave my side. "I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. "No it's fine my dear, he seems like to have taken a liking to you." He smiled. I huffed and looked at the dog who sat patiently looking straight forward as his tail wagged, then I looked towards the door to where the ball was. 'I hope they don't mind I bring a dog.' I bit my lip as I opened my mouth. "It's alright, take him, I am going to pick the both of you up anyway, go have fun. Hachi, keep an eye on her." The man took off his glasses and riveting gold eyes winked as I shook my head and I looked at the dog. "Are you ready Hachi?" The large dog stood and barked as he looked at me with large blue and purple eyes.

"Alright, stay by my side then." I commanded as I hurriedly walked inside the building. As I looked through the windows I saw the only lit room in the entire school. I walked up the stairs the lead to the building outside balcony. My ears picked up shrieking of girls and looked at the large dog by my side. "You haven't seen anything yet Hachi." We walked outside the building and I sighed as I hurriedly walked up the stairs to reach the doors. "They don't even have security, but that's fine, they have me." I reached for the handle but then stopped. I looked at my arm with the large bracelet.

"We have prepared this treat just for all of you my princesses." I heard Tamaki's voice and could have never thought that hearing his voice would calm my nerves. "That idiot still woes those idiot girls who have too much time on their hands." I chuckled as I shook my head in disapproval. Hachi then nudged me as I looked back at the dog. "Calm your paws, Hachi. I don't even think I'm going to let you come inside. Seeing a dog right now is not going to be the best thing for the boys inside. Well, with what Will told them, it's not going to be a good idea. So sit and stay here. I'm going to see what's all the commotion inside alright?" I looked at the dog and he lied down patiently and I grinned.

"Ugh, alright here I go." I cracked the door open just a little bit and closed my eyes as the bright light hurt my eyes a little bit. "Shit." I cursed under my breath. I walked inside to see a multitude of girls trying to crowd and get close enough to the hosts on the top of the stairs. I looked at all of them who were dressed very nicely, then I looked at Will who had a white mask on his face. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Who invited her?" "Who is she?" "She looks like a creep to me." I started to hear girls whispering and some started to look back at me. I tried to ignore them at first but then I was being overwhelmed and had to go outside. I shut the door and panted as I took off my mask. "I don't think I can do it Hachi. This is too much, not when I'm dressed like this." I sat down and took my mask off. "What's the point going inside there if I'm just going to be stared and judged?" I listened to the music as I looked up at the stars. "The stars look even more lively today Hachi," I looked at the dog who placed its face on my lap warming my legs. "You know, I've only met you for roughly 20 minutes, and I'm talking to you like I've known you for my whole life. You're something else." I scoffed as I pet his head. "I don't really need to be inside you know, and even though it's cold like it is during polar nights in Alaska, I find this comforting. I don't know why my body feels better in cold weather.

My phone vibrated and I opened the bag to see a message from Will.

_Hello Kira, I apologize for not telling you earlier so I thought about it too, and probably I know this is last minute, but I know that you were probably not interested, and something could come up so I canceled the driver to come to your house 30 minutes ago. Be safe, and I'll promise to keep them safe over here as well._

I sighed and stuffed my phone back in my bag. "It seems even my partner knew that I wasn't planning on coming."I looked at the dog who looked back at me. "Let's go and take a small scout of the school Hachi, I have a feeling that you're more than just a limo drivers companion. You look like a dog who's been around." I eyed the dog as I stood up. He looked at me and panted as he stuck his pink tongue out. "I'll take that as a maybe." I winked at Hachi and he wagged his tail. "Alright let's go." I put on my mask and we walked inside the large school.

I found it quite comforting just by strolling around. 'I can't believe I kinda missed this school. I thought about the guys a lot this week. Subconsciously, I wondered how they were, and something inside of me made a little upset that they didn't know the real me. They don't know that this whole time I was out in a coma and thought about them when Will was at school. Even though I can't let them know I;m a girl, it would be nice if they knew…..that I wasn't there. But their too busy doing these things to even notice." I sighed as I looked at Hachi.

"This is their reality Hachi, not mine. They could worry less about me" I leaned against a window sill as I gazed at the nice view of the clock tower and the lit ballroom. "So far there is no evidence that there's any strange activity going on Hachi good work.." I smirked as he also put his paws up the cill. I could feel my feet ache just a little bit and decided that I wanted to sit somewhere. "Let's go to the ballroom so I can get food for the both of us, and maybe relax somewhere else, come on." I put my hands behind my back as we strolled our way leisurely to the highly glamorous dancing room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3rd POV...**_

Everyone was dancing lively as the music provided by the school's music class elevated the mood. Once the song was over there were applauses and the host's decided to rest, and think about their plan to get Kanako and her fiance together. Will walked to the buffet table filled with lots of spreads that Tamaki made Kyoya order because she had never had fancy tuna before. "It seems like you're enjoying the spread Haruhi." Will smirked. She wiped her mouth and nodded her head as pink crossed her cheeks. "It's good, I do appreciate fancy tuna." Haruhi grinned sheepishly as she took another bite of her oeuvre. Will looked around one last time to see if he could at least take a glimpse of Kira but he was let down and knew she wouldn't want to be around with girls. "So Kira…." The twins slithered their way to Kira and placed their arms over him. "Where is this so called tomboy?" Kaoru grinned. "Yeah...all we see are beautiful ladies everywhere, and not one tomboy. Clearly you can't be talking about Haruhi." Hikaru replied. "Hey I'm still here you know.." She frowned. "Damn rich kids." She mumbled under her breath.

"If I were correct, you seemed to be looking for her Kira." Kyoya pushed up his glasses as the rest of the host club surrounded the poor robot. "Yes, clearly for someone to catch your interest, and let someone, much less a girl to become your friend is interesting. Tell us Kira, who could you're even more mysterious than you date could be?" Tamaki strolled elegantly towards Will who was now backed up against the wall. "She is not my date, I just invited her because I thought she could have used a time to relax herself. I know for a fact that she could be anywhere in this large ass school because she doesn't feel comfortable going to events like this." Will's mood shifted into a dark one that even made Kyoya secretly shiver. "I didn't make her come, but it would have been nice to let her come, but if I really know her. She wouldn't be here right now." Will's mood softened slowly as the hosts backed off of Kira's masked impersonator.

"It's ok Kira-chan! We still have that dancing contest!" Honey's positive attitude made Will feel optimistic. "Thank you Honey-sempi." Will ruffled Honey's soft blonde hair and they prepared for the next song. "By any chance Kira, what does she look like?' Haruhi stopped Will and he looked at Haruhi. "She's like nothing you've ever seen before. She is someone that I owe my life to, and that's why I wanted to bring here here. But she hasn't been feeling well for the past few weeks as well so...that's why I couldn't see her." Will turned around and put his back to the hosts. "Hey Kira, couldn't it also be hard to look for her if she were to be wearing a mask? What if you already danced with her, and you didn't know who she was because she was wearing a mask?" They all looked at Haruhi and lightbulbs dashed across everyone's head.

"Yeah you're right Haru-chan! See Kira-chan, you have nothing to worry about." Honey smiled but a strange aura surrounded him. "No, I would have known." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "How?" Asked the twins at the same time.  
"She's taller than every girl here, maybe even taller than me _if _she decided to wear heals." Everyone deadpanned but Tamaki then clapped his hands and pushed up his mask elegantly. "No time for depressing moments! Let's go men, it's time for Kanako Gets Reunited, and Wins Fiance Back Plan is activated!" Tamaki ordered and the hosts went back to dancing. Meanwhile that, Kira sneaked in with her hood on and walked the uncrowded edges of the room to the buffet table and the girls didn't even notice. Kira grabbed a large platter and piled a good size amount of food. Satisfied with her choices as they were neatly organized, Kira started heading to the exit. Will then was just standing around when he glanced at a black cape and the person wearing it, turning around.

"Now Honey and Mori-sempi!" Will then snapped his neck to look at the two seniors take Haruhi out of the room. "The fun begins." Tamaki squealed as the rest of the club headed to a private room where the twins were dressing Haruhi up, while Will and Tamaki were left entertaining the ladies.

20 minutes passed and the King was curious on why they were taking so long. "Surely it doesn't take that long." He mumbled as the dance finished. "Kira, stay here, I'm going to check what's taking them so long." Tamaki wondered as Will looked at the blonde disappearing around the corner. Thinking it couldn't take that long, Tamaki entered the room not knowing Haruhi was still inside. Standing out in a white and pink dress, Tamaki instantly blushed as he didn't know Haruhi could be any more cuter.

Will curious on what was also taking everyone so long, excused himself. "Could they be in some sort of trouble?" He wondered as he walked towards a door with the lights on inside the room. "My face feels heavy, and I can't walk in these shoes." The honor student complained. Will could now take his mind off of the hosts being in trouble. As he opened the door he looked at the the twins waving someone off. As he brought his attention to the woman in front of her, Will was completely wide eyed. Haruhi looked up at Will and sighed big. "You look beautiful Haruhi." Haruhi instantly looked away and her lips formed a straight line. "Yeah, well gotta go with what these idiots say. Thank you for the complement Kira." Haruhi then walked struggling with the small heels. The hosts all came out the door and waved her off, but Will rolled his eyes and couldn't let Haruhi walk alone in shoes that made her walk like a robot.

"Honestly those 6 really call themselves hosts? They didn't even consider helping you." Will took Haruhi by the arms and walked with her. "Kira, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your help." Haruhi said trying to keep her balance. "Fine by me, I just don't want to be near those idiots." Will blew off some steam as he looked at the window. Both were silent as they reached their destination. "Alright Haruhi, we'll be here if you need anything." Haruhi shook her head and went inside, while Will hid in the shadows as Tamaki would soon bring Kanako. What they didn't know is that other than Haruhi and Kanako's fiancé, Toru Suzushima; Kira and Hachi were hiding inside the room.

They walked into the room where Suzushima had been asked to meet the mysterious owner of the letters he had been sent. Kira and Hachi hid behind the large desk

"I'm sorry...I appreciate what you've said, but I cannot respond to your letter." Kira ignored the conversation as she tried not to make the low growling dog be quiet. "I already have another girl who is dear to me." "Suzushima-san, is Kasugazaki Kanako your…" Haruhi's voice echoed through the room, and Kira's ears perked up. 'What are they talking about?' Kira thought. "Unfortunately, she isn't my girlfriend. Or should I say, she's through with me. She'd be better suited having a more dazzling, self-confident man." Suzushima's voice dropped.

Tamaki now had Kanako walking with him and she was nervous of course because to be alone with Tamaki was a rare opportunity. "Just where exactly is it that you're taking me?' She said with a slight seductive voice. They stopped a few doors away from the door Haruhi and Kanako's fiance were in. "You…" He began. "You probably aren't the sort of person who is cut out for manipulating others." Tamaki's voice was full of empathy towards the girl in front of him whose heart started to increase, but she responded like she knew nothing. "I'm not sure what you mean." She furrowed her perfect brows on her delicate face. Tamaki inclined his head slightly as he closed his eyes. "No matter how many hosts you hop around to, in order to gain his attention,"

He looked up at her as his face softened, and the light from the moon made his skin glow through the large windows. "You always seem happier when you look at the teacups." Kanako hitched her breath as she looked up at Tamaki, and had a flashback of her childhood. Looking at a cupboard full of tea cups. Kanako then snapped out of the long forgotten memory and replied as her mood started to shift. "It doesn't matter. No matter what I do, he doesn't notice me in the least. He even decided to study abroad without me knowing it." There was a long pause between them as Tamaki let Kanako let her emotions out.

Then inside the room Suzushima was also letting some of his reasons to why he was acting the way he was out. He looked at the window and the bare sakura trees. "My reasons for her not telling her are because I'm scared, but that's why I'd like to change, as well. Looking at the world, I want to become an even greater man. I know it's selfish of me, but what if she were to wait for me?" Haruhi's face fell neutral as Kira stopped for a moment and listened. "That really is selfish you you." As Kira and Haruhi said the comment at the same time, Suzushima was struck by an imaginary arrow as Haruhi's response clearly put him in the open and didn't expect such a straightforward comment. While Suzushima was recovering Kira looked at Hatchi's eyes, and they looked dangerous, so she knew he was most likely going to bark, she wrapped her hands around his snout to make him quiet. "What was that?" Suzushima asked but Haruhi ignored his question as she imagined it being one of the hosts.

"It's crazy to think she'd understand you, unless you tell her so." Kanako started to walk towards the door as Haruhi continued. "You have clear feelings for her, so where is the need to put it off? I think that people can begin to change from the moment they decide they want to." Suzushima looked at Haruhi with wide eyes and a complete awed face. Kanako now reached the door to where the supposed surprise was awaiting for her. Suzushima started to reach for Haruhi when the door opened and it startled the two students. Haruhi turned around as Kanako clearly surprised to see her lover with another woman in the dark classroom shocked her and broke her fragile heart. Both betrothed students looked at each other with shocked faces. "Kanako..." Suzushima whispered. Kanako cringed as her hair hid her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to e interrupting something. I'll just..." At that moment Kanako began to shed tears and ran away from the dark room.

"Kanako!" Suzushima yelled and began to run after Kanako. Haruhi confused and ran out of the room to stand by the door. Tamaki then walked smoothly besides Haruhi with his hands in his pockets. "Didn't we just complicate things?" Haruhi said bluntly. "He did go running after her." He smirked. Haruhi's face lit up as she came to realize the whole scheme, and smiled as she looked at Tamaki. Will then looked at the both of them as he also came into a clear understanding. He smirked as he looked at Tamaki as well. "Ouran Host Club….. exists in order to bring happiness to girls, huh?" Haruhi and Will though of the same thing, and the rest of the Club gathered together.

Kira on the other hand let go of Hachi but he didn't bark, he just growled lowly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She whispered as she could hear the hosts talking outside. She got out of the space and brushed herself off, and made sure her weapons were alright. Hachi dashed to the windows as he bared his fangs. Kira walked slowly with slight narrowed eyes. "What is it Hachi?" As she walked to the mirror it couldn't have been clearer. They were men with weapons. It was clear Kira thought of them as meer officers, but when she looked closer, they weren't.

"Shit..This isn't good." She looked at Hachi and found new respect for the dog. "We need to go. Hachi, follow me now!" Kira whipped around as her cape flew around her and ran out of the door. The club members all turned around as someone shouting surprised them. As they did, a woman in a black cape and a black dog came running in their direction. All moved to one corner as she flashed before them, but time seemed to slow down as her long white hair flowed and a mask covered her face.

In an instant she had disappeared into the darkness of the hallways, leaving the faint aroma of sea and dog. _"Who was that?"_ They all thought, but the hosts had other important things to do. "Come on men. Kanako needs to have her dance with her prince charming." Tamaki smiled as they all agreed but Will was the only one to stay still and wide eyed. "Come one Kira, we still have more things to do!" Haruhi yelled. Will blinked and turned to Haruhi.

He looked at the dark hallway and responded. "Yeah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

I rushed outside and quickly made it to the area of where I saw the men. Hachi growled and I lightly tapped him on the snout to make him be quiet. "I guess the mission has officially began." I whispered, then tuning into their conversation.

"No, you know better, the superintendent ordered us to stay, we're the only ones, give or take the other 4 who are patrolling the grounds." I leaned back and sighed. "Seems like we were wrong Hachi." The dog looked at me with an intense stare. "I have to agree with you. Something's not right, I did feel something off. Let's go then before we get stopped." We walked on back to see a couple on the dance floor with lights on just them and the host club directing the girls attention to them. "This lovely couple will start our competition of the best dancer! Musica Maestro!" Tamaki waived his hands up elegantly and music didn't play. I furrowed my brows as I made my way inside the empty ballroom building. I couldn't hear anyone and walked in easily to the area where the orchestra played.

As I neared the area, I saw a sign where said 30 minute break. "I said Musica Maestro!" Tamaki's voice was ansty. "They have no music." I looked at the empty area and my hands itched slightly. "This is not my problem. They have to deal with it on their own." I said but was suddenly pushed by Hachi. "Wait! What are you doing? I have a mission to do." I whispered as I walked inside. The dog barked and rushed to the piano. "I can't. Come on you silly dog." I said nervously.

He barked again and again and I rushed to him to close his mouth. "Alright alright. Just be quiet." I said looking around hoping no one heard a dog. I sat down and prepped. Looking at the black dog sitting next to me, he stuck out his tongue and panted. "Your lucky When I was I was inspired to write some music while I was at home." He huffed and I rolled my eyes. A lot was about how I felt, but this was a score that fit perfectly for this occasion. I called it 'Mahoney's Debut'.

_(Recommend listening to it on youtube. From Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium)_

I touched the two keys and my bracelet that covered half of my wrist and arm, glittered and gold particles shot and wrapped the instruments in the strange sparkly dust, as the floated up in the air. Clearly surprised at what just happened. I wanted to stop what I was doing immediately, but when I heard the instruments, I didn't. I did have my jaw was slightly ajar as I then looked at the dog besides me who was comfortably sitting by my feet. 'This is not normal…' I thought as I continued to play. As I payed attention closely to the music, there was an ominous yet angelic chorus that synced with my playing.

I closed my mouth as I would have never thought something like this would happen. Then all at once, the instruments played in unison, and the music resonated throughout the entire room. I then tuned in to the people outside as they sighed in pleasure with the music that I was creating. I could feel a spark in me, and even Hatchi opened his eyes as he wagged his tail as I smiled at him. My heart was filled with this unknown joy, and hoped to never stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**With the Hosts…**_

Clearly the twins and Kyoya were surprised at the fact that there was music playing when they ordered the school's orchestra to leave 5 minutes before 8 pm.

The music progressed and the three were wondering who could have changed their demands and who found out of their scheme. Kyoya looked around as did the twins at the possible "hero" who could have stopped their little fun for the night. They looked at the two possible killjoys. 'It could have probably have been Kira, or Mori but it seems like both of them didn't even know what we had planned.' Thought Kyoya.

"Hey do you guys know why it took so long for the music to start?" Tamaki walked a little nervous towards them. "That's what we were wondering." The twins said bored. "We told the orchestra to leave five minutes before 8 and yet they're still here." Kaoru said. "Yeah, and we were wondering who could have told them not to leave." Said Hikaru. "Well I can tell you now that there is no way possible that the orchestra playing inside is not our orchestra." Tamaki said as he closed his eyes and tuned in to the music.

"What do you mean boss?" Asked the twins as the rest of the club got closer. "Tamaki's right, this is not our school's advanced orchestra." Kyoya said with a glare on his glasses. "How do you know it's not our school playing Kyo-chan and Tama-chan?" Asked Honey on top of his cousins broad shoulders. "We know every score that we play and are going to be given, this is not ours. Most of our music is usually composed by the school teachers." Tamaki began. "Or they use famous composers like Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, etcetera.." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "This music is….is completely different. It's much more livelier, I feel like I'm going on a journey with this song. It's strong and determined, I can feel the emotion, and the beauty in the song, it's bright as day."

"Senpai…" Haruhi and Will whispered at the same time. "Oh boss that was absolutely beautiful." The twins shed tears like niagra falls. "But who is it that's playing?" Haruhi inquired and Will could have only thought of one person who would be capable of doing the impossible. 'Kira' he thought, and now he had to come up with some way he could explain the unexplainable. "I did, I'm the one responsible. You three should be better with your schemes, I would have expected better planning coming from Kyoya, but come on you three, clearly you need some practice. Although I can tell you that the orchestra is in fact not inside of the ballroom playing." Will said with a straight face as he was trying to make a disk holder inside of him so he could show the hosts. "Really? So then tell us Kira, how can you explain the music?" The twins were surprised.

Will turned to face them and grabbed the disk holder pretending to get it from his inner pocket and then smirked as he held it out. "This. This is my score I came up with. All of you were too busy trying to get Kanako and her fiance together that I noticed when the musicians left, so I grabbed the nearest CD player and put my music in." All of them looked at Will surprised as they didn't notice. It was true Will did in fact see the musicians leave but he couldn't do anything about it. Then a wind passed through the host's leaving a slight chill down their backs as they turned to the doors that were closed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I could feel the ending to my song slowly approaching. I closed my eyes as I felt the smooth keys on my fingertips. I couldn't believe that I was actually playing for something, and I wanted to do it. Well sort of, but it felt right doing it, bringing something I created to life. The violins, the piccolos, flutes, and xylophones. It was my music, my music that I came up with and I put my heart and soul into playing. I could then feel a faint breeze past me, and I breathed in the cool air as my hood fell off my head. I played the last few notes, and as I did, the instruments enveloped in the gold dust slowly started to dim and were placed back as if they were not moved. I sighed in relief as I took my hands away from the piano and my wristlet dimmed and regained its opal quartz color.

I then looked under me and I couldn't see Hachi anymore. "Hachi?" I said panicked. "Hachi?! Where are you boy?!" I said as I looked around but didn't see the large dog. I sat back down and then spotted a note. I walked towards it as there was a CD player next to it too. Baffled I picked up the note and read it.

_Ms. Kira,_

_I took Hachi with me for the mean time, the orchestra master let me in, and I couldn't have imagined you were the one leading in the piano, Congratulations. I will pick you up shortly, in the meantime have fun!_

_Your Designated Driver_

The script was absolutely beautiful and I found that limo driver very interesting. I looked at the CD player and it was on record. I stopped it and took out the disk. Then casually behind the CD player was a permanent marker and furrowed my brows. "What a strange coincidence." I took it and wrote "Nighttime Debut"on it and put it inside the CD player for whoever would pick it up, and I walked out the door just as a group of people walked in and I closed the door.

Walking outside to a semi windy space far away from the group of girls. "I rather not get too close to them." I said as I watched from afar. The host club then came out and the commotion of chattering girls started to gain volume. "We shall continue to seek the winner of the dancing contest tonight! Every member will chose one regular guest to dance with them, and those ladies will dance with every member. Once you have danced with all 7 hosts ,we will decide the special lady who danced the best and Will receive a peck on the cheek by our King." Kyoya's smug voice echoed. I wasn't really feeling like dancing really, and I wouldn't be spotted anyway all the way behind the multitudes of girls awaiting for their prince charming to whisk her away. I scrunched up my nose at the idea.

Then Honey stepped out first and called out a name. Kanazuki-chan!" A pink light hit a girl wearing a dark dress and mask but she was beautiful. Mori stepped up and then his light was a dark purple, and each host called out a girls name but with the host's designated color. Then finally came Will. He looked around and I could hear the girls squirm. "I wish Kira picks me." "I know right, he looks super dreamy!" "I want him to model with me!" I scrunched up my nose as I could hear their conversations.

Then out of nowhere a single spotlight hit a girl in the crowd at the very back in front of me. She squealed and Will held his hand out to her. "Let the dancing begin!" Tamaki yelled. I groaned and put my hood up in discomfort. Looking at the time, it was getting late and the air started to get colder. Some of the girls started to leave, a few were left by the middle of the song. Once the song ended they declared the winner of the dancing contest and the hosts walked up to announce the lucky woman. "As a last minute resort we have made a change in host, and it will be Haruhi!" Kyoya said with a slight smirk. I chuckled at the change and Tamaki's reaction.

I then noticed that the twins were eating bananas all of the sudden. 'Those two are an odd bunch." I mumbled as another soft breeze caressed my cheek, but I caught a whiff of something that made me stand straight and alert. "That doesn't smell like $200 perfume." I looked around and looked in the shadows a man holding a sniper and it was aimed towards Haruhi. My heart was in my throat as I dashed passed the girls and pushed some of them so if the sniper would to fire, they would at least be out of range of the bullet.

"HARUHI WATCH OUT!" I yelled as Tamaki slipped on something and pushed her in my direction and she fell on top of me and her lips touched mine. There were squeals from the girls and in the mix of squeals; I managed to hear a growl as I saw a black figure pass me and I didn't even see it as we landed on the floor as the shot was fired, but no one got hurt. Though in the mix of the bullet being fired, fireworks were being shot in the air, so the girls didn't panic. I quickly got up and I held my hand out to stand Haruhi up. "This isn't good." I could now sense something bad was going to happen.

All of the sudden a body came flying in our direction and landed in front of me. The girls looked at us in silence, then panicked as they started running in the opposite direction. Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki backed behind Mori and Kyoya who were also wide eyed.. I looked at the hosts who looked at me with curious eyes. "What the hell are you doing?! Go inside now!" I yelled as I balled my fists. "No my princess you might get hurt. Mori, Honey." Tamaki commanded and the two seniors out of nowhere managed to get weapons on their hands.

"On it." Both said as Honey with a flick of his wrist elongated a steel bo staff and I raised my brow. While Mori had two double sided katanas that he took out from his back. Then they dashed past me and I could hear the clash and pangs of the bullets ricocheting off of their weapons.

"Everyone, come inside!" I heard Will yell and the girls were quick to listen, which surprised me. He then turned around and looked at me surprised. 'He doesn't know who I am?' I thought. "My lady, please go inside for your safety." I could see the worry in his eyes as his mask covered half of his face. I looked at him surprised and then Haruhi took my hand. "Please this way!" We were the only ones left outside and we ran up the stairs as Will trailed behind us. Successfully making it inside the building, there were a few girls who huddled together in comfort.

I scowled as bullets that bounced off of the windows. The girls screamed and Kyoya assured everyone. "Don't worry, the windows are bulletproof. All of you are safe here with us." I growled under my breath as I just couldn't continue to be here not doing anything. "Who is she?" I perked up my ears as I heard Hikaru ask confused. I turned around and the talking ceased. I could tell they were afraid of me, and I lowered my gaze as they were right to fear me, or it could have just been the cape. I looked at the window to see the two seniors skillfully fight. "I'm supposed to be the one defending them, not me." I scowled upset at the fact that I wasn't doing anything on my part.

Putting my hand to the cool window, I saw a man in the reflection behind me on top of the staircase. I whipped my head, and even though he was hidden pretty well, I stared straight at him as he pointed his sniper to me. Everyone else was clueless and just staring at me like the idiots. I ducked my head as I ran straight towards the staircase and front flipped over the girls. I looked at the club members briefly then passed them as there was a click from the gun. I was hit by bullets but my cape was made from bullet proof fabric so the pellets bounced off as the man fired, but of course they still were going to bruise my skin, but I managed to dodge the rest. I jumped on the stair's railing and began running and grabbed my guns from my holsters. I grunted as I shot at the sniper in mid air and landed gracefully on my feet as my cape enveloped my body again.

I looked around for more targets, I didn't see anyone hidden, but I couldn't relax. I continued to walk, in the hosts direction, observing every little detail around me, as I dropped empty antipsychotics bullet shells and re-loaded my gun. The students shook violently around the hosts that remained. Then all of the sudden the door was busted open and I thought I found something wrong with my gun so I brought it up when suddenly I was kicked on my side and I flew pretty far but I caught myself and landed in a cat stance. I looked at Honey who was the one who kicked me. Brushing myself off, I walked towards the hosts pissed. "Clearly some people don't know who the bad or good people are these days." I mumbled. They looked at each other and I sighed.

"Who are you?" Asked the twins as they stepped back and the two seniors stepped in front of me as both pointed their weapons at me. 'Never would I ever imagine they would point weapons at me.' I sighed and put my guns back on my holsters without opening my cape. "Ki" I said as turned my head to look at Will. Will then widened his eyes and walked towards me. "Y..you actually made it.." I stood straight and with my heels I past him a full half foot. 'Did I grow while I was in a coma?' I thought. We looked at each other and I nodded my head. "Kira you know her?" The twins now intrigued came closer towards me.

"Yeah, she's the friend that I was talking about inviting." Will said without blinking. I looked at the seniors who looked at me with different expressions as they lowered their weapons, but I could feel more people coming. "Excuse me Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai. I'm sure I can trust you two with protecting the girls the hosts, and Kira here." I said as I pushed Will in their direction. my eyes sharpened and I grabbed my guns from my holsters as I turned around sharply and my hood fell off making my hair cascade down my back.. "So unless anyone wants to get shot. I would go." I warned them as I began running and shooting the hidden assassins.

I looked over my shoulder as the hosts began to leave quickly with the girls and I sighed in relief. Men in black clothing came from the roof of the tall buildings, and they didn't seem to be cat mutants they were human. I looked at them trying to reach the hosts. "Hey! Get away from them! You're going to have to deal with me!" I dashed as they aimed their guns at me as my cape whipped behind me. "Die You Bitch!" One of them yelled as they fired. I easily avoided their bullets as I flipped in the air and fired my round.

"Tch." I looked by the doors to see wide eyed high school seniors who were upside down for a moment and I righted myself up and the bodies behind me slumped on the floor and lied immobile. I ignored their stares and waited for more but didn't see any more men. Their stupid corpses drooling on the immaculate white tile floor. "I think we're done here." I said lowly. "Is everyone alright?" I asked as I looked at the two seniors and they were scratched, and grazed only slightly. "Both of you are hurt." I said as I looked at their torn expensive suits. "We're fine Ki-chan!" Honey said cheerfully.

"You're a strong one you know that right?" I said as I kneeled down and and ruffled his hair. His eyes grew and tilted his head as he slowly reached for my face. "Ki!" I looked at the door and saw Will and the rest of the hosts. "You shouldn't be here! What about the girls? Are they safe?" I stood up worried but Kyoya assured me. "My police are here and should reach this room soon." He looked and saw the unconscious bodies on the floor and the color of his face drained. "Don't worry they're not dead if that's what you were wondering." I said looking behind me and walking towards the bodies. "Ki what are you doing?" Will yelled and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just putting their bodies in one pile. Don't worry they won't wake up. I hit them hard with a tranquilizer" I put their bodies together and massaged my neck with my left hand.

"My princess, how is it that you may know our little mysterious Kira?" Tamaki looked at me and like all of his guests tried to get me all overworked. I backed away as he rested his chin on his fist. "That's none of your business, Souh Tamaki." I brushed him off as I walked around him to reach Will.

I felt him grab my hand and I shivered. I slowly looked at him as he had a sly smile on his face and as he tilted his head ever so slightly, I found one last sniper who was standing where one of his unconscious teammates still lied. "MOVE SOUH!" I swung him behind me and he fired but then missed. I looked at him and then at the Hosts, none was hurt. I then tried to run but I couldn't move. I looked at my cape and the bullet dug down on the ground and he aimed again. "RUN NOW!" I yelled as I took off my cape but the man kept shooting at the floor which made it difficult to reach the host club. "Ki!" I heard Will yell and I assured him. "I'll be fine. Just need to take care of one last one." I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my guns from my holsters.

I moved and aimed but as I pulled the trigger I was out of ammo. "Fuck." The man reloaded and then shot as I dodged it, my foot stumbled and I fell. As of now I was pretty far away from the guys and the probability of them actually reaching me at the very far corner of the ballroom was going to be impossible. I tried to stand up only to be stuck in some sort of black goo. "What the hell is this?" I said trying to use my strength go get out of it. Then I looked at the floor and noticed that the bullets were secreting that strong adhesive. The bloody sniper was planning to do this all along.

"Don't come near the black stuff!" I yelled as the seniors and Will were trying to come in my direction. I took my hand out but my skin bleed as it took off some skin. "Fuck...fuck...fuck….this shit fucking hurts….Ahh.." I broke through and was going to have some wicked scarring in the morning. Of course the man still fired but missed. As I was tiring, I fell again and just as I prepared myself to change, and the shot was fired. At the same time, I heard a growl I was sure it was a dog but as it jumped over me it changed into a human in dark clothing, but he had large ears and a tail.

I lied there utterly speechless as the gun was stopped by the man in front of me. He threw the bullet on on the floor and turned around to look at me. A black mask covered his entire face as a dark jacket with blue and purple ombre embroidered jacket complimented the fabric, he had fitted pants, and his hair was slicked back and white streaks on the sides of his head also were on his head.

I looked at the man whose back was facing me and continue to see a rain of bullets clearly hitting him on the chest, but he didn't move. He was protecting me, as he then turned around I held my breath as I stared into his eyes. They were purple fading into a blue color. The man kneeled down next to me when a bullet reached his head and I gasped but he didn't react. The masked man in front of me turned his head to look at the man who shot him dead in the skull. He lifted his hand and just with two fingers slicing the air, the man dropped on the floor.

"What….who are you?" I asked as I could no longer had the energy to get up, nor speak . He tilted his head and the bullet fell as silver blood dropped from his head. I looked at him as he took everything lightly. "Are you alright?" I looked at him with caution and worry at the same time. He then growled and mumbled something under his breath and all of the black goo that was around the room disappeared even the small fragments on my skin. He then took what seemed like silver on his gloved hands and I believe that he was going to put some on my wounds but I pushed his hand away and a small drop landed on my skin.

At first it felt cool and refreshing, but as soon as my skin took everything in. I felt burning, an awful burn. No...worse than a burn...Acid? Lava? I could not stand it. My skin began to bubble and steam, with that I screamed a skin and ear curdling scream. It fucking hurt and I swore on the top of my lungs, I felt like I had gone through worse pain but this….this was too much to bear. "Stop moving." I looked at the man who just caused me this pain. 'How the fuck am I not going to move? This was horrifying.' I thought as tears streamed down my face as I continued to scream. I could see the hosts through watery eyes running in my direction. "Please, the pain won't go down if you continue to move." I sucked in a breath and followed his orders as he tilted my head too look at him with his other clean hand. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I could hear someone yell.

The masked man growled as he took off the glove with his blood and then he whispered something as the boys couldn't move but could still talk. "LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET WHATEVER YOU DO TO HER!" Will yelled and the hosts began to back him up.

The black masked blue and purple eyed man then started to lean in close.. I had no energy to push him away. "Please...don't hurt me anymore….." I hiccupped on my tears as he stopped for a second and looked at me with sorrowful eyes and a whine came from his throat.. "I would never hurt you Kira, never.." I couldn't believe he knew my actual name, His face drew closer to mine, and just as his face was centimeters close to mine, he lifted his mask and I sucked in a breath as I expected his lips to touch me but they didn't. He got close enough and I could smell his cool almost like a cooling forest aroma.

"Just stay still." I felt his breath on my lips and he blew on them. His warm breath Instantly I felt much better and my energy was gained back. He then placed his mask back on his face then whispered on my ear. "Obliviscatur." I opened my eyes in shock as how could be possibly know that.. "Somno Kira…" I then closed my eyes and fell into an unconscious state.

_I opened my eyes, to see that I was trapped in complete light but I could stand the brightness. I could hear singing and I walked towards the lovely voice. In front of me there was a large wooden door and the singing that came from that door stopped. I tiled my head and opened the door. I walked inside a large bedroom and I looked at a mother. She was nothing like I had ever seen before. Her hair moved on it's own like if a never ending breeze continued to blow on her silvery white hair, her skin was the color of milk, and yet her skin seemed to shine like scales. Then her eyes, her eyes were the most beautiful color, with gold and small specks of blue around her iris. _

_"Another one mama! Sing another one!" The voice of a small child laughing came from behind me. They spoke English as well which surprised me, and when I wanted to see the child, two little animals ran past me. A nimble white little faun with budding antlers, and a smaller what seemed like black wolf pup. 'Clearly those voices couldn't have come from them? Could they?" Then they shifted back into humans I was surprised at the fact that they changed back into humans. "Could they be like me?" I mumbled as I looked at the two perfect children. One could have probably have been around 7 and the other one around 8. The oldest one had short white layered hair and black streaks on the side of his head. He looked just like his mother elegant, and he had the cutest smile and had a small little tail behind him. The younger one had black hair that almost looked dark blue one also had two streaks of hair that were white on the sides of his head while I would suppose his characteristics weren't visible. Both were attractive children and they climbed on her lap as she smiled and laughed._

_It was like hearing the beauty of nature itself. "Alright just one more, then you two are going off to see your Uncle and go visit the elders in the town." "Yes mother." Both siblings replied and just as the mother was about to sing a booming pleasant voice came from the side door. "My lovely wife is going to sing and I wasn't invited?!" I looked at the large man, taller than me, probably around 6,7 inches. He was elegant, and strong, very strong, but his face told another story. He looked like the kind of father who hurt his children and wife. His eyes were faun shaped the the color of his bewildering eyes were purple with a little blue on the bottom. His hair was in a long thick braid with white streaks on the sides of his head. _

_Like his wife his hair only moved slightly, and as I looked at his ears, they were curiously pointed and shaped like a stags, and adorned with earrings. "Papa!" Both children ran from their mother's lap towards their father. The smaller one tripped and hit his head rather hard. The eldest one ran back and kneeled down to look at the tearing child. "Little brother are you alright?" I looked at the kindness of the smaller one. The smaller one sniffed and nodded his head. "Good, now come father is waiting for us."_

_The white haired child kissed his smaller brother on his forehead and the small black haired child smiled, baring little fangs and the father looked at the child as they ran towards their father._

"_Well aren't you a strong warrior my son! My two strong brave sons!" The large man kneeled and took his kids and their giggles echoed the large bedroom. "Papa, papa!" The little black haired child that looked like his father yelled in pure laughter. "Now let's not keep your mother waiting children." He smiled a brilliantly as the squeals of his children now on the floor rushed towards their mother. "Akemi, my beautiful wife, how are you love?" The large man kneeled before his wife and kissed her lips. "It's nice to see you back from your journey my king." She stood and she was tall as well reaching about 6,1. "Now how about that song you promised the children, my queen." The king lightly cupped his wife's chin and her back._

"_Well just one more.." She smiled and brought her children up to her chest and began to sing a lovely tune..._

"She's responding. Coming back." "Ki...Ki...come back please." I opened my hazy eyes to be surrounded by masked men. I sat up slowly and blinked rapidly as I noticed the oxygen mask and removed it. "Mam, we still need to stable you and we need to take you to the hospital." I looked at the first aid responder as adrenaline began to increase and my heart pounded in my ears. "No hospital please, I am quite alright thank you." I looked at the man with green eyes and light brown hair.

"Ms. you are in need medical attention." I looked to my left to see an unmasked Kyoya with pink on his face as determined eyes stared into mine. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that I was on a lounge chair. Not only that, I was dressed as a girl. "Wait...where am I? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Then I felt a warm touch and I looked right.

"Ki..relax...you're alright...You're safe." I looked at the black masked person. 'Will.' I thought then I remembered that I came to the masquerade dance and there was an attack but other than that I don't remember anything. "What happened?" I said as I sat properly on the chair. He took off his mask and kneeled next to me. "You were attacked by this masked person and he seemed to be hurting you, then he disappeared." He put his hand on my face, as worried blue with gray eyes looked into mine. "You were in pain, but he then healed you in some way." He sighed. I looked at him confused. "Are you sure? I don't remember anything besides just being caught in goo and then nothing." I said looking at him. Will looked behind me and I stood up and thankfully my mask was in my face. "Where's my cape?" I asked with a dry voice. "It's here my lady, and drink this it'll help with your voice."

I looked at Tamaki who also removed his mask. "Thank you very much Souh." I said without thinking. "The beautiful lady knows our name! Oh what an honor. Tell us princess how do you know of us?" I drank the glass of refreshing bubble water. I looked at Will as he shrugged his shoulders. "Kira here talks about being in a certain host club with idiots." I smirked. Tamaki's face went dark and then he sulked in a corner. "Ki-chan! Ki-chan! Do you know me?" I looked at Honey and nodded my head. He stopped bouncing around and his face flushed red for no reason. I tried to break out of my serious demeanor and try to _act differently_, act like if I'd never experienced anything I have done in the past before.

"You must be Haninozuka Mitsukuni, champion martial artist and sweets aficionado, and this tall gentlemen is Morinozuka Takashi." I tiled my head and gave just a small smile. "You're right!" Honey smiled cutely as little pink flowers appeared on his head. "...We will be alright for now, thank you for your services." I looked at Kyoya who looked at me briefly. I stood up and put on my cape. "Thank-you Ootori." I said as the first aid respondent as he left. "Alright so where are we exactly?" I said looking around stupidly.

'Ugh..the things I do for secrecy.' I thought. "You're in Music room 3." I looked at Haruhi who walked up to me. "Ah..Fujioka Haruhi, finally nice to meet you I said as I looked down to see her sparkling brown eyes. "It's nice to meet you too. It was a surprise to think Kira here had a friend out of school." I looked at Haruhi who was smiling while the others sweatdropped. "I'm sure if Kira here were more social, and liked to do more things on his own. He would appreciate all of you more." I tried smiling, but only managed a small one.

"Speak for yourself." I narrowed my eyes as my aura darkened. "Shut up you titanium piece of shit." I caught myself and looked awkwardly at the boys. "Titanium?" Honey tilted his head and I waved my hand as I could feel my face warm up a little "Kira's strong, really strong compared to me, so that's my little thing I call him when I get pissed." I shoved Will and he grunted.

"Speaking of pissed. Why didn't you tell us Kira you knew someone as beautiful as her!" I stopped to look at the twins who were walking in my direction with shy red faces. "Nice to meet you." Both of them who were just around my neck level as they took my hands and kissed them. I quickly retracted my hands from their grasp. "What's that you have on your hand Ki-chan?" Honey asked. I grimaced and looked at Will as he had a tense look to his face. "It's... a friendship bracelet Kira gave me. I'm sure he has the other one.." I said trying to act suspicious of Will. "Do you have the matching one Kira?" Asked the twins. All eyes were on Will as I looked at him with a smirk. "Well...not...exactly…" He said scratching his cheek. "You probably lost it..I wear mines all the time, I never take it off you know." I said walking closer to him.

"I promise I'll wear it from now on." He mumbled and I punched his shoulder making him move a couple of feet. "Anyway, you two, must be the renowned Hitachiin twins Kira mentioned once or twice." I said bringing my attention to them. Their scared faces soon turned into showing their brotherly love act. "What an honor." Hikaru replied. "The princess knows who we are." Then they faced me as they pulled a rose from their pockets. "For the beautiful fairy goddess." I raised my brow.

"Fairy goddess?" I shook my head in protest. "Well all of you are sweet, but if I were you I would be paying more attention to our beloved king." I said craning my neck to look at Tamaki still sulking as something white was escaping from his mouth. "Tamaki you idiot." I mumbled under my breath as I rolled my eyes and walked towards Tamaki.

"Hey, Souh, I think it's best if people saw you like this. It's not king like." I tilted my head at the president of the club who was looked at me with wide eyes. He looked at my hand and took it as he stood. "What a strange first impression." I teased as I walked in front of him. "So this host club…? Clearly from the sheer amount of girls here you all seem to be popular." I said while pushing my hair away from my face. "Yes, well we do have a reputation for ourselves." I heard Tamaki now arrogant as ever. "We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club. We are here to entertain beautiful ladies like yourself with too much time on your hands. Tell me princess, why haven't we've seen someone like you here at our school? Ki?" I quickly acted surprised. "Ki...that name sounds familiar actually. Kira, didn't you own a dog named Ki?"

Haruhi stepped forward towards me and I looked at my hands. Will stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, it was a coincidence that Kira's dog had the same name as me. I'm going to miss her." I wrung my hands and Will turned my around as he brought me into a hug. I could hear my heartbeat quicken. "It's alright, she's in a better place. Now if all of you will excuse me. I need to drop Ki off." I backed off as I turned to the host club and got my things. He took my by my hand as we walked away then whispered in my ear. "Let's go before they start." I nodded my head.

"Hope to see you again Ki." The hosts smiled and as I turned, I caught a glimpse of my eyes in the mirror. They were the same blue but contained specks of gold in them. "Maybe we'll see each other again host club." I placed my hood over my head and walked out the door.

Outside felt wonderful, but I felt a slight discomfort. "What is it Kira?" Will looked at me and I shook my head.

"Let's go home."


	26. A Note Was Left Behind

I looked at the gray eyed robot and he held out his hand while looking the other way. "What?" I asked. "I don't want you to trip." He said but I looked at him funny. "I'm not going to trip." I said shaking my head. We walked down the stairs of the main entrance when my ankle buckled and I lost my balance on the last step. Will grabbed my hand in a tight grasp before I could think. "See I told you." I looked at his large smirk and I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up." I hissed as I put my arm under his to get support. We soon were greeted by the limo driver with a long ponytail.

He smiled and opened the door as we approached him. "Have a good night Ms. Kira?" I nodded my head and showed him a small smile. "Glad to know." Will and I entered as we made ourselves comfortable in the luxurious car. I got a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach, but I decided to ignore it. Glancing at Will once in awhile, the ride home was quiet as we both seemed to remain silent. "I'm not sure if you're feeling what I'm feeling, but something's not right." Will ran a hand through his hair. I looked at Will with a serious face, but before I could ask anything, my bracelet started to glow, and I could hear two familiar voices.

"_Stay on the right path, so you can understand all things that can't be seen. You are not one of them Kira. You can never be one of them." _It was Rouge and his voice echoed in my head. "_Enough Rouge." _Trinh chastised Rouge, but even Trinh's voice was a little perturbed. "Will both of you cut it out! What's troubling you both?" Looking at my bracelet which was giving off a moonstone hue color that was barely visible. Covering it just to be safe, even though the black tinted screen was up, I didn't want to take any chances. I looked at the driver who thankfully didn't notice anything wrong with us in the back. "Kira…" I looked at Will who changed back to look like himself. "What?" I asked. "I can hear what their saying." Looking at my bracelet, it immediately changed colors again.

"_It is because of your bracelet."_ Trinh assured, but how it was possible. Will who stared at me with like if it had a mind of it's own, my hand jerked towards Will as I grabbed him by his collar. "_You! What did I tell you before! You don't deserve to be by Kira's side." _Rouge began to blabber. "I'm not doing this, I promise you." I said embarrassed. "_Rouge! Calm yourself please!"_ After Trinh somewhat calmed Rouge, I managed to let go of Will.. "I..I apologize Will…" I felt like my face began to heat up a little, meanwhile Will didn't know how to respond. "What's going on you two?" I narrowed my eyes as I placed a hand over my chest. Then my bracelet changed to a dark onyx black as they both spoke and I looked at the bracelet.

"_Bring joy to those who need it, protect those who need protection. A revelation for you awaits to be unfold. Twins will bring the destruction of this world and your home if you do not act quickly. Those affected and will be affected by the icy grip of death will not be lost. They are two people who you would have never expected before, but don't judge on appearance only. You will need to seek out the guidance of two brothers, brothers of half blood. To accomplish all of this, all you have to do is remember, and seek the guidance of the ones destined to help you." _

With that my rather large bracelet turned back into its normal color and the both of us were dead silent. "Is that it you two?" They didn't respond and I clicked my tongue. "Tch. What could they have meant by, twins will bring the destruction of this world and my home? And guidance of two brothers of half blood? This is not making any sense! Obviously this world is my home, but twins? What do I have to remember? Who do I have to remember?" The limo then stopped and the door opened. "We'll talk about this inside Kira." Will held his hand out, but I ignored it. "Thank you sir. Please have a safe night." I said looking at the smiling man. "You too."

We walked through the gateway and couldn't even notice when the limo left. I was in deep thought, as I could see the lights of my house farther into the woods. "Now where did I leave my purse?" I looked at my hands, but I didn't have it with me. "Shit! I forgot my hand bag!" I groaned in dissatisfaction as nightingales took into the dark night sky. I stomped my way on the path as I annoyingly tossed my hair over my shoulder and took off my cape. "Kira…" Will started call my name behind me but I ignored him. "Not now Will, I need to come up with something to get my bag back."

"Kira..." "Will. Please." I reached the door but started to pace. "Kira!" "What!" I turned to him and he looked at me with furrowed brows. "Do you mean this?" I looked at Will who had my bag in his hand. I looked at him utterly surprised and closed my eyes. "How did you get it?" He opened it and took out the keys. "I found it in the hallway where you came out running from." He opened the door. "I see..." I cleared my throat as we entered.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as I took off my shoes and my feet were red from the heels. I sighed as I grabbed them and I looked at Will. "I...I don't know." I said wobbling a bit."I'm going to sleep." "Same here." I looked at him, and he was shuffling off his jacket. "Goodnight Will." I rubbed my eyes. "Good night Kira." Will said as I walked to my room. I walked to my bathroom and changed clothes. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail, and placed my dress on a hanger. "Where could he have gotten this dress from?" I wondered out loud. I then slipped into some basketball shorts and a hoodie with just a sports bra underneath the sweater, then slipped into my bed to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_How could you do this to us?"_ I heard someone say.

"_We trusted you." _ my brows as I couldn't tell where the voices were coming from.

"_Why would you do something like this to us Kira? We thought you were different."_ I couldn't recognize their voices, I couldn't see anything in the bright light.

"_You were using us. We should have never trusted you in the first place."_ I felt confused for a second. I didn't know what was going on.

"No...I never wanted to hurt anyone! My duty was to protect all of you." I said baffled.

"_Why didn't you tell us sooner?" _I shook my head in protest.

"I couldn't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone. It's not for anyone to know. It's all for everyones safety…." I said looking around trying to see who was talking.

"_Didn't you trust us?" _

I ran a hand angrily through my hair. "I can't trust anyone! It's not that I don't want to trust you, but I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of me. I showed you who I am! Why can't you see that I have nothing else?" I whimpered.

"_Your nothing but a liar, and a freak!" _

"_All that you said before didn't mean anything!." _

"_You don't deserve to be around us at all!" _

"No! Please try to understand that I couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid of this. Afraid something like this would happen. That I would lose something that's precious to me. That's why I don't like getting close. That's because I don't want to go through the same thing all over again. I can't risk..."

"_You can't possibly be saying all of that crap. Come on Kira, face the facts. We don't want you anymore. No one does."_

"_Nothing you say now can justify your actions now Alexander." _

I covered my ears. "No! Stop!"

"_You betrayed us."_

My eyes felt hot. "No! I would never!"

_You're our enemy."_

I felt a lump in my throat and felt like I needed to throw up.

"_There's no going back Kira-chan."_

"No...no…" The air around me started to clear up, and I could see 7 people in front of me.

"_This time...just erase our memories of you for good. I don't want to see you again."_ I looked at Haruhi who had a look of disgust in her eyes.

I turned around to see familiar gray eyes and light brown hair. "Will….."

"_Don't talk to me." _

He slapped my face and narrowed his eyes. I was completely shocked, why was this happening to me? What did I do? What happened for all of this to happen? "Explain this to me.." I pleaded Will but he pushed me away as I could feel a warm liquid pour out of my eyes, run down my cheek, and left a salty taste on my lips.

He laughed then fell into complete seriousness.

"_Fuck, it's actually you I hated the most. In retrospect, there's nothing to explain. You never meant anything to me, to all of us, it's how we all felt. You are nothing since we came to know the truth. You were the enemy all along, you killed everyone around you, don't you see?" _

Everything around me was in crystal clear view. I saw the bodies of the ones I knew. The host club was dead, their motionless bodies on the floor next to their family.

I have never seen so many glossy eyes staring at me. "No….NOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. James and my father were there too.

"_What have you done Kira? You're the one responsible for everything. Can't you look at your hands? LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!"_

I flinched and opened my eyes to see Will's mangled body destroyed and my hands and body covered with blood. Laughter came from the person in front of me. His face was covered in a white, black, and red kabuki mask as a large cape shrouded his body. Red eyes pierced my soul and he dashed towards me. My knees buckled as I prepared to receive my punishment. I had failed, my life wasn't worth anything. People died because of me, and death was an easy escape. I closed my eyes as his sword was centimeters away from my neck, but pain didn't follow. I opened my eyes to see everything had disappeared.

My eyes scanned everywhere but there was nothing but utter darkness. The silence in the air made me shiver. I didn't want to go through any of this anymore. I wanted someone to wake me up. This was too much for me, I started to cry and scream as I held myself and I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder.I turned around to see a figure dressed in complete white as the figure enveloped me in its light.

I felt safe, protected, and….I couldn't breathe...Blinking, I looked all around me to see that I was underwater and tilting my head up, I could see the figure standing above me, waiting for me to come out but I couldn't. Slashing through the thick water wasn't even helping. I couldn't move up. Pretty soon, my limbs started to get tired and I was sinking deeper into the dark abyss. Opening my mouth to scream, all the air I had escaped, and I stretched out my hand, as I let out my final breath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening my eyes, I was drenched in sweat as my hand was up in the air reaching for something that wasn't there. Sitting up, I dashed whatever tears and sweat I had left on my face. As well as trying my best to control my heavy breath. I looked at my clock and it was 6: 40 in the morning; outside was just barely getting light, but there was no sunrise. I looked around and my room was quiet, no one was there. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly. I felt absolutely alone. 'This was my reality….' I grabbed the pillow even harder and couldn't stand it anymore.

Frustrated, I stood up from my bed and looked out the window. I could still see the stars in the sky. Turning around, I began to pace my room. I began to feel like the room was closing on me, strange thoughts began to appear in my head. I knew Trinh, and Rouge weren't the ones responsible, so why was this happening? The air around me began to get thicker, and an unknown paranoia was creeping over my shoulder. "I need to get out of here." I stopped in my tracks to remember that I wasn't alone in this house. I looked at my hands in fear and shook my head. Grabbing paper and a pen, I made a quick note for Will and left it in my room. Reaching the back door, the cold wind matched my mood, as I didn't care if I didn't have shoes or proper attire, I just ran.

I ran towards the forest, I ran as far as my feet could take me. My bare feet touching the cold, fresh tears running down my angry face. My arm trembled and I jumped into the air as I shifted into an animal. I didn't care what animal, but I could feel strength. Upset that I had shifted, I couldn't stop this rage I had inside, and all I could do was just run through the thick forest as little animals scattered into the safety of their burrows and trees. I clawed my way up a steep hill as my breath was clear white mist. The moist mossy ground under my paws, there was so much beauty around me I couldn't understand why I had to behold such wonder, and ruin everything in my step.

I reached the top of the hill and as I looked down, fog was slowly creeping upon the dense forest, The pastel orange with pink tones contrasted the dark tree covered forest. The sun in the distance, as it started to escape the high mountains, and the only person there was me. I looked behind me to see a semi dark sky where the sun didn't manage to reach yet. Recurring thoughts from my dream couldn't escape my mind. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I roared. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" Too upset to even think, a loud roar escaped from my mouth. Birds took to the sky, and the sun now peaked over the horizon.

"What am I going to do? I don't know why I'm acting like this. Kira, you don't take your own feelings into consideration, yet, why are you falling apart over a stupid dream?" I shifted back into a human as I poured out everything. 'I don't want anyone to see me like this, and I'm glad no one is. I don't want other's sympathy.' When I think about the dream, I was hoping someone would wake me up and hear my silent cries so I wouldn't have to live with this lie anymore, but my reality is different; truth of it is, no one woke me up. Leaning against the tree I thought to myself. 'I understand the nature of my curse; I was going to get away with it, with my emotions, with my feelings, with my life." I smirked and looked at my wrist with the jewelry wrapped around my arm.

"Kira, you are officially one depressed ass mother fucker." Blinking once to turn my attention towards the sky, I let the feeling settle in, so it could going to stay with me, and turn very cold.

**.**

**.**

**.**

3rd POV

"What the hell Kira?" Will paced in the living room with a note in his hand. "Where are you." Will searched all of Bunkyo in the period of 9 days that Kira had been out missing. The rebellion seemed to have strangely disappeared and I have not been getting any information since last week. "What are you trying to prove Kira? That you can do this on your own? What was your main purpose to do this? You left, but you didn't take anything with you. You left your phone here, and even security cameras didn't show me how you left, or where." Will looked at the note and reread what Kira had left him.

"_Will, I'm going out. Don't look for me, I have to be alone for a while, in the meantime, make sure nothing goes wrong. Watch the hosts, I'm leaving them in your hands."_

Suddenly I received a call, looking at the caller ID, I was slightly disappointed, but at least I knew this person. I put the phone to my ear as I answered it. A loud voice came from the other line and I sighed. "I need your help." I smiled. "I'll be over in a bit." I hung up, and looked at the letter again. "Kira, just be safe wherever you are."

Will was already dressed, so he wasted no time using his skateboard to arrive at Haruhi's house. Will knocked on the door, and Haruhi opened to sigh in relief. "Hey Wilbur it's nice to see you again. Who knew you'd be coming over a lot lately." Wilbur loosened the scarf around his mouth. "It's no problem at all Fujioka, now what was all the arguing over the phone about?" Will stepped inside the small house and his sensory signals told him there was a large amount of alcohol in the atmosphere. "Honestly Ranka-san, why out of all the days like this?" Will carried a disheveled Ranka to his room where his futon lied bunched in a corner. "Haruhi dear, could you do me a favor please and fix his bed." Haruhi quickly fixed her father's bed and Will set him down comfortably. He then ran a scan of his body and a fever was slowly creeping up on him. "Haruhi, where was your father. He seems like he's going to get a fever soon."

Haruhi sighed as they left the room. "My father was getting depressed because of Christmas tomorrow." Will looked at Haruhi in surprise. "It's Christmas eve! Has it been that long?" Haruhi looked at Will with raised brows. "Hmm?" Will shook his head. "Oh it's nothing, I've just seemed to have lost time." Haruhi nodded her head. "So all we need to do now is must make something to cure his hangover when he gets up. Do you have any ginger tea by any chance? Also, something heavy is in need." Will said looking at Haruhi with curious eyes. She deadpanned and shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm not the type of person to ask for help, but you seem different." Will looked at Haruhi as she scratched her head sheepishly. "I'm surprised as well, but other than that, it looks like you're in need of food, so I'll go with you to the shopping market in the city. All the stores here must be jam packed, and since it's late there won't be any good food left. So hurry up and pick up the pace. It's 7 pm, we can still make it if we take my bike. "I think I would rather walk, or take a bus." Haruhi sweatdropped. "Come on, Haruhi, I have two helmets. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything to harm you." Will put on his shoes, and so did Haruhi.

Haruhi actually thought that Will had been talking about a bike that a person would ride to the park with, what she didn't expect was an expensive looking motorcycle. "You came here with that? No wonder it didn't take you that long." Haruhi marveled, but Will muttered under his breath. "Neither did I, I'm just glad I managed to bring it here discreetly." There was a small crowd of people gathered to see the luxurious sports bike out. "Shall we go?" He handed Haruhi a helmet and she took it carefully. "If you don't feel comfortable going then I'll go and bring the things." Will assured as he put on his helmet, and Haruhi looked at the tall male in front of her who looked dashing wearing the helmet. "No..I'll go." She put on the helmet expecting it to feel strange, but it didn't. It was actually comfortable.

"Alright Fujioka, hang on tight, and no matter what, don't let go." Haruhi climbed on to the bike just as Will started it and Haruhi wrapped her arms around Will's waist where she was surprised to be very warm in the frigid temperature. As a matter of fact, Haruhi didn't even notice the cold when she stepped out.

In roughly 10 minutes, Will and Haruhi managed to make it to the market. "Will removed the helmet and his hair was unaffected by the helmet whatsoever. "Need help Fujioka?" Asked the kind robot. Haruhi shook her head as she took off the black helmet and her hair fuzzed up. Will smiled and smoothed Haruhi's hair. "Come on, before it get's too late." Both walked inside the packed store. "I'm sorry for making you come Wilbur." Will looked at Haruhi with an intense stare. "Never apologize to me Haruhi. I already have a lot to think about, and you apologizing to someone like me is, well...you understand where I'm going with this." Will smiled as his his dimples on the side of his cheeks became more prominent.

"I'll try my best not to. You're somewhat over dramatic most of the time." Haruhi chuckled. Will looked at Haruhi surprised, and both walked inside the building. "So what exactly do we need to bring? Unlike you I don't know how to cure a hangover." Will looked at Haruhi from the corner of his eyes. "I don't drink if that's what you're implying. I just have an adequate knowledge in medical attention." Haruhi awed and wondered where he went to school. "Wilbur, I have a question to ask you." They stopped looking at the vegetables and Will put his attention to the small female beside him.

"How can I be of service to you Fujioka?" He smiled. Haruhi opened her mouth and somewhat of a loud commotion was going on behind them. "Haruhi-kun!" "My sweet little daughter! What a coincidence to see you here!" Tamaki and the rest of the group completely ignored the tall male next to Haruhi since they didn't recognize who he was since he was dressed nicely. Looking at poor Haruhi being smothered Wilbur stepped in politely and smiled. "I think the young lady was with me. Please don't smother her, I would hate it for something to happen to her under my care." A dark aura then came from Will as the hosts looked at the male in front of them. "Ehh? Haruhi, who is this guy?" Tamaki looked up at the smiling male who's dark aura clearly seeped around him.

"Honestly Souh, it's been 3 days since the last time we've seen each other. Don't tell me a change of clothes changes who I am, or does it?" Will's aura slowly came back to normal when the host's now recognized the person in front of them. "Wilbur!" They all shouted in surprise. "Honestly people, why do I even bother with all of you?" Will stated sarcastically while rubbing his temples. "What are you doing here Will-chan?" Honey smiled as he was nicely bundled. "I'm here with Haruhi to gather some things." He said simply.

The hosts all looked at Haruhi inquisitively, while she only looked at them and shrugged. "I wouldn't have expected the commoners market to be so full on Christmas-Eve." Said the twins. "Well last minute shopping is common among families whose daily life make it difficult to go out and occupy themselves in getting necessary merchandise, especially on holidays like this." Kyoya said bored. "Interesting, seems like you're not enjoying yourself, well at least one of you." Will said with a slight grin.

The twins laughed but Kyoya was quick to shut them up with a glare. "So answer me this, what brings a pack of wealthy teens here?" Will put his hands in his pockets and leaned on his left leg. "We just wanted to see what kind of things commoners like Haruhi do on day's like this." Will looked at Haruhi and both shrugged. "That's rude if I must say. Calling people commoners, don't you all understand? Your ancestors were not born into royalty, everyone starts from the very bottom, and you have the nerve to say commoner. If all of you understand what I'm saying, all of you are just the same as Haruhi here with only one exception, and that's privilege. Privilege to do whatever you want, to go wherever you want, to eat whatever you want, whenever. Am I not right?" Everyone was utterly and completely speechless. "No one had ever stood up to the hosts like that, much less defend Haruhi the way Wilbur did just now.

The atmosphere suddenly changed and Will's serious tone deflated and he sweatdropped. "My, my, enough with this silly little chatter! Come, I think something sweet is in need. All of you, this my treat!" Will smiled brilliantly making the hosts blush lightly as he started to walk towards a patisserie. Immediately everyone's attitude changed and were all chatter, but it just wasn't because Will was feeling bad for what he said, he had to get the host's away from where they were standing. The hosts were being followed, and Will had to take them out of this situation, or break cover to protect them.

All eight teens walking inside the fancy sweets restaurant and were quickly seated. They all ordered their food while Will did a scan of security cameras, and indeed they were looking for the hosts. Will stood and excused himself. "Excuse me everyone, I'll be back." "Where are you going to Will-chan?" Asked Honey after gobbling a large piece of cake. "To the restroom." He said seriously, but before he did, he walked to the cashier and paid a large amount to suffice if the hosts ordered more food.

Kyoya saw that Will payed and walked to the restroom. 'What could he possibly be doing? Could he be leaving?' Kyoya thought as he also got up and walked to the restroom and walked into a stall. When he did, two agents from the rebellion spoke loudly. "So the twerps seem to be here. We should wait until the boss gives us further instruction."

Then the second one furrowed his brows and folded his arms across his chest. "But what about the tall foreigner looking kid with them? Should we dispose him?" Kyoya was now interested and was listening. 'They must be talking about us.' Kyoya dreaded and before he knew it his hands were shaking with his phone in his hands. "Yeah, but we have to be careful about two of them. The shrimpy and the black haired bull looking one. They are skilled war machines trained in martial arts, and the small one, he is something else." "Nah, are you kidding me, we are more than capable of taking them down. If they don't comply, we'll just shoot them." Kyoya gasped and covered his mouth quickly.

"Hey, who's in here?" Kyoya cursed under his breath as Will opened the door and the insurgents snapped their necks towards Will who smiled kindly. "Wipe that smile off your face punk, who do you think you are?" Kyoya knew it was Will, and as he looked at his phone, there wasn't any signal in the restroom for him to make an emergency message. "You know, it's quite funny that you two think can beat me." Kyoya scowled and thought what an idiot Will was.

He only knew the dude for about a week and a half and he thinks he could beat two people who were trying to kidnap them. 'This guy's crazy!' "Excuse me, and I sincerely apologize for the pain I'm about to cause the two of you." Kyoya could care less about this person, but he was going to risk his life for him so Kyoya did the bravest thing he could have done in his life. "Don't! Take me and leave him alone! Take me and leave the others alone, but I'll comply just don't kill him!" Kyoya opened his eyes to see Wilbur holding up a phone, to see that he was looking to what seemed like a detective movie. "You o...k Ootori?" Will asked politely. Kyoya's glasses slipped down his nose to see no one there but just him and Wilbur. "I'm perfectly fine. I….I just…" Will walked towards Kyoya and in a sinister voice whispered in his ear. "We have to leave now, we are being followed." Will turned his head to one of the stalls and Kyoya's eyes widened.

Both men rushed out and Kyoya collectively gathered his thoughts together as he looked at the person next to him who seemed to be taking this lightly. "What do we do?" He whispered to Will as they walked towards the group. Will noticed that the enemy was approaching quickly. Honey and Mori could sense the tenseness coming from Kyoya. "Everyone I need all of you to trust me." Will said seriously. Everyone stopped and looked at Will. "We need to leave now. There is no time, Mori and Honey-senpai, please don't hesitate to do what I say because, weather you follow me or not, it's going to be on your hands as well if your friends get hurt." Tamaki scoffed and sat back.

"Very funny you two, that's a wonderful act. Could you be an actor Wilbur?" Will snapped his head at Tamaki and stood straight. "Does it look like I'm playing around with you Souh. Now we need to go now!" The host's all followed Will but before they could go outside they were stopped. "You either aren't going anywhere." A man with shades and an ugly smile confronted. Will using the tips of his fingers shot a voltage of electricity through the man's body as he fell down. "RUN!" Will yelled as he ran behind the group.

"Get them before they escape!" Someone yelled. The host's were in a panic, as the people shopping didn't know what was happening. Some thought just the usual shoplifting, or group of teens causing a ruckus, but it was nowhere near that situation.

Will had to do something before there would be unnecessary chaos. Will then took an extraordinary large amount of currency out from his pocket he just made, and threw it in the air as people from all over rushed to get their share in the money. "Humans number one weakness." He grinned as they were about to go out the door, he knew more rebels would be waiting outside. He then past everyone to see that his analysis was infact correct. They began to shoot what seemed like tranquilizers towards them but Will managed them with an electric shock as he put his hand on the snow covered floor.

"Mori Drive to the safest estate now!" Mori got inside the large suburban and began to drive, but not before Will threw a communication device on the car. Will hopped on his motorcycle and began to trail behind them. "Is everyone ok?!" He yelled worried. Everyone responded with a yes. "Good, now where exactly is everyone thinking of going?" Will said as he looked behind him to see there were multiple cars chasing them. "My house seems the safest right now, no one is home and we have a high security system." It was Kyoya who said this, and everyone was nervous. "What's going to happen to us?" Yelled the twins. "Nothing. Not on my watch."

Will slowed down and moved behind the sedan. "Everyone listen to me, in a few seconds there are going to be shooting so get ready." 'WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. but Will shouted back. "Panicking is not going to help you, trust me, I will explain later, but Mori, when I tell you to floor it, do it." "Right." He answered as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Hang on everyone, this is going to get interesting." Will smirked and stood on the seat, as he put his hands in his pockets. "Now gentlemen, it seems like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. You could all stop this rubbish and go home safely. How does that sound?" The hosts heard Will talk and screamed. "Why are you talking to them?" Will calmly stated. "I'm just trying to be polite. Now gentlemen, what do you say?" Will extended his hand out, but a bullet was fired aiming for Will's chest. He caught it and sighed while shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk I wasn't hoping for violence, but boys will be boys." Will discarded the flattened bullet and remembered what Kira asked of him.

"_Watch the hosts, I'm leaving them in your hands."_

"Leave everything to me." Will strategically aimed for the tires and as they were shooting the bullets, and fired bullets to prevent them hitting the car carrying the students. Then seeing an optimum opportunity, fired an explosive and that bid everyone some time. "Is everyone alright?!" Yelled Will. "Yes, we are all fine. What about you?" Tamaki said worried. "Do not worry about me. Now, let's get everyone to safety."

As soon as the group turned the corner to Kyoya's house, they were surprised to see it surrounded by the enemy. Will moved in front of them and then a voice spoke. "Give up, we have you surrounded." Will narrowed his eyes. "Everyone get out slowly, and once I tell all of you to run inside Kyoya's home, run and do not look back." The hosts all looked at each other and were nervous. "How can we trust him if we barely know him?" Said Kyoya with a glare on his glasses. "I trust him." Everyone looked at Honey who looked serious. "So do I." Haruhi agreed. Mori grunted in agreement. "GET OUT NOW!" The hosts flinched as a group of men got out with guns. "Everyone, trust me." Will's calming voice soothed everyone's nerves, and even if they were surrounded, Honey and Mori were not useless.

Will heard the car open and stood straight as he could sense the group behind him. "Good, now, we will make it easy for all of us, come with us so you can say goodbye to your beloved families." Said one who stood in front of the gunmen.

Will took off his helmet and set it down on the bike. "You know I think I'd get used to people like you, but it's not like that at all. Now you've got my fiends all scarred. That's a no no, so let's get this over with." The man in front scowled and now was pissed. "Everyone, now run!" Will looked over his shoulder and the group ran. "Don't let them escape!" Yelled the man. The men holding the rifles began to shoot, but Will was too quick. He deflected the tranquilizers. "Seems like this is going to be easier than I thought. "Kill that one too!" Will frowned and shook his head. "Guess that's what I get for running my big mouth.

In the midst of battle, the group was quickly surrounded by troops. Honey and Mori were quick to step in front. The snow was coming down pretty hard, and in the distance, they could hear a cry of a wolf. Will stopped what he was doing to hear the single howl. "Kira." Will felt relieved, but he saw that the hosts were surrounded. "Shit, there's too many." Will shocked the large amount of men, but couldn't catch up to the host's because he was surrounded again. "You guys won't give up will you now?" Will said now upset.

Meanwhile with the hosts they brought Haruhi in the middle and tensed up as sweat creeped their foreheads. "There's too many." Hikaru said swallowing thickly. "I don't care about me, just protect Haruhi." Then a growling seemed to come from somewhere, but the clashing of metal seemed to be blocking whatever the hosts were hearing.

"Ready Takashi?" Honey said seriously. "Ready." But just as they were about to lunge, the men surrounding the hosts fell unconscious. A wolf with blue eyes looked at them intensely. Then zooming past them towards Will, the wolf jumped in the air shifting into a human with black clothing and white hair. Then twisting in a complicated maneuver punched the ground sending people in the air. Then the mysterious person with brought their hands up and water solidified the bodies in the process. Will looked at the person who did that in utter surprise and ran towards the hosts. "Go inside now!" The host's did just that as Kyoya turned on the security system in the house, but it was hacked. "Shit!" Kyoya cursed and tried to find a way and breech the system.

Meanwhile everyone else was trying to contact some form of assistance, the signal was also blocked rendering cellular electronics useless. "What are we going to do now?" Said Tamaki. The host's settled inside the security room where they were watching the fighting. "I don't know, we just have to be patient. I can't believe we were being followed. How and why are they doing this?" Asked Kaoru. "I believe they have their reasons why their doing this, but what triggered them to go this far is not clear. I knew there were threats sent to the school, but never have I thought those were true. I don't see why now of all times they wanted to strike." Kyoya looked at the screens of the computers.

"Yet, why do I feel like I've gone through this before?" The group looked at Kyoya with wide eyes

as they all somehow could relate to Kyoya. "You too?" Asked Tamaki as he teared up. "Me too." Haruhi said with furrowed brows. They looked at each other and a loud boom was felt as they looked at one of the screens.

"Wait! That's a woman!" Yelled Tamaki as he pointed to the masked person fighting with a semi torn black cape. "No way!" The twins zoomed in closer and saw that it was indeed a woman, but the cloak made it hard to tell. Her arm suddenly glowed and a bo materialized with arrows already on her back. She aimed and fired as the arrows duplicated and hit the men who turned into dust. The hosts swallowed thickly as they also looked at Will flip in the air impressively and electricity came from a whip type of weapon. 'Who exactly is he?' The hosts thought, as they continued to watch.

Meanwhile with the two outside, Will was already running low on power. The masked woman shifted into a tiger and slashed her way through turning the enemy into dust. She roared loudly to announce victory. Turning back into a human, the masked woman's garments were fixed and not a scratch on her was noticed. She then mumbled under her breath and everything disappeared leaving only small traces of blood on the white snow. Will walked slowly to the door where the hosts came out in a fury knowing it was safe. "No! go back inside!" The masked woman yelled knowing it wasn't over just yet.

Just then, her fear came before her, another masked being with clearly much more power than the masked woman before her showed before her. The snow had calmed down, but it fell lightly. "So it seems like we meet Ryu. My you haven't changed a bit, now tell me, are those little kids behind you important?" He laughed as he moved in front of them far too fast, not even Mori could tell. The masked woman on the other hand saw, and quickly stood guard of the host club as a sword materialized in her hand pointed to the man's chest.

He laughed as he brought out a double edge katana as well. Quickly evading the swing of the enemy, Ryu blocked, kicked, jabbed, and flipped, but the enemy was too good. Will seeing that he was being distracted, gathered the hosts, but they could not take their eyes off of the two fighters. Not even Mori could catch up with such skill possessed with those two. "It's like they trained for hundreds of years Takashi." Honey said awed. "Hurry get inside where it's safe all of you, why did you come out in the first place?" They hurried but then the enemy threw a shuriken towards them and Kira dropped her sword to catch up with the weapon in the direction of Tamaki.

Time seemed to slow down as they were all running. Ruy especially as grabbed a gun from her holster and jumped pushing down Tamaki making the dart pierce her shoulder blade deeply, but that didn't stop her from flipping and shooting a bullet towards the unsuspecting enemy as it hit him straight in the face and he turned into dust.

Time seemed to resume to normal as Tamaki fell and Ryu tumbled and fell. All rushed to her, but didn't dare come close to her. All were shocked to see the blade deep in her shoulder. She then stood up and looked at the hosts. They jumped in surprise and she took out the blade without no problem or hesitation. When she did she seemed to mutter something and the dagger turned into sand, but the particles disappeared before the sand could touch the floor. She grabbed her head and stumbled a bit as Tamaki was courageous enough to step closer to her. She raised her hands and muttered something the hosts couldn't understand, but they suddenly felt an immense wave of sleep over come them. They fell on the ground, but didn't get hurt as Ryu made their fall less harsh. As their eyes fluttered tight they could see the woman take off her mask, but couldn't even manage to keep their eyes open. They could hear the same voice speak again and were taken into a wonderful dream.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I opened my eyes to see the familiar sight of my room. The same sheets, the same color, the decorations the maids put to liven the dull room. I looked to the corner to see the adorned Christmas tree and presents under it. "Father must have likely ordered Hanna to put the gifts under the tree when I was sleeping. I wonder what he could have given me this year?" I didn't want to leave the coziness of my room, but something felt...off. I thought I had a strange nightmare, but then I was swept away into a wonderful dream, barely remembering what had happened in the night mare. "It felt so real, but why did I dream that?" Suddenly there was a knock on my door that made me jump a little.

"Hey boss?! You asleep?!" Those two voices brought me joy. I may act like a complete idiot sometimes, but it's not just for me, but for them. Their my family, and speaking of family, why do I feel shaky, like I've almost died? "Boss, you in their?" Their voices getting more agitated. "Those shady twins." I mumbled and they walked inside loudly. "Merry Christmas Boss!" Not only were the twins here, but also everyone else, except Haruhi and Kira. Which actually made me upset since my little daughter Haruhi meant so much to me, and Kira my noble son wouldn't bond with me.

I looked at the twins and saw that they had some pendant looking necklace. Honey seemed to have a bracelet as well. Mori looked like he got a piercing on his left ear, and Kyoya a new ring. "Look Tama-chan! We got gifts from Kira-chan!" Honey said running up to me with his stuffed Usa-chan in his arms. "Interesting." I stretched and yawned. "What brings all of you here?" I said putting on a robe and ringing for my butler. "We came to tell you we are going to visit Haruhi later on and invite her and her dad to dinner with all of us." The twins smiled and I walked to my lavish restroom to brush and wash my face.

"Sounds good." I said through a mouth full of foam. "Boss, you haven't even opened your presents yet." Kaoru whined. "Seems like you beat us again this year boss. What didn't you get this year?" Joked Hikaru. "I'll be right there, geez, can't all men have patience for beauty like me?" I said as I dried my face. Then walking towards my family, I saw them gathered around me tree and seemed to be looking for something. "What are you guys doing now?" I said a little upset they were touching my things. "We were wondering if you got a present from Kira too." The twins said at the same time. "Honestly you two, I can't believe I even came with the lot of you here." I looked at Kyoya who clearly wasn't happy. "Cheer up old friend, old pal. It's Christmas, you should be happy you got a present from my son. Such a gentleman." I said delightedly.

Then a small box caught my attention and I bent down to grab it. It was wrapped beautifully, and the twins stopped what they were doing to see that I had found the gift. "I actually thought that Kira didn't like me." I scoffed. "You and all of us." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as his ring sparkled. "Kira is just too mysterious for us to even get a single clue about him." Kaoru pouted. "Well Tama-chan open it! What is it!" I smiled and was extremely excited to see what kind of present Kira would give me.

Honestly I didn't know what to expect, so I tore the paper, and opened the box to see gold bangles with gems encrusted into them very intricately. I took them out and even thought I was given jewelry in the past as gifts; never have I ever felt so connected to this gift before. 'Kira, why would you do this? What's your reason?' I thought to myself. Then Honey spotted something I didn't. "Look Tama-chan, there's a note. We didn't get notes." Honey pouted. "Maybe it's because he's the boss." The twins said taking a look closer at my hands. "Could possibly be, what does it say Tamaki?" I took out the paper and the writing was elegant. "Woah, no way Kira could have possibly wrote that!" The twins said baffled. "Well let me read what it says."

_To Tamaki, and Host Club,_

* * *

**_Hello readers...It's' been a long time. I apologize for having everyone wait and honestly have to give every single one of you a big thank you. I wouldn't have imagined to have already more than a 100 followers. I didn't think my writing was that good, and also just having such a hard time writing in general. I want to say also Happy new year, and all of you have been here with me. There is so much that I want to say, and nothing else but wanting to finish this chapter at 2:32 in the morning because I wanted to give all of you something. I don't know how well I'm doing, I honestly just want to give up on this story and end it, but that's just not who I am. I want to give all of you a good story till the end. I feel like this is an iffy chapter and not even that well laid out, but something's better than nothing right? I mean I was having so much trouble writing, and anything on it will be great. _**

_**Thanks to those who take their time and read what I've wanted to say. So please follow, review, and comment if you'd like.** _


	27. A Christmas Party

Right after coming from taking back the hosts to their homes, Kira didn't bother coming home with me, she disappeared before I could stop her from leaving. I lost her before I could track her, so I went home in thought on where she could have gone. When I walked in the house I looked her like she was fumbling through the shelf and she saw me. "Kira!" I yelled in surprise but she shifted into a cat and jumped on the shelf as she flicked her tail and looked at me with narrowed blue eyes. I tightened my fists to look at her.

"Where the hell were you these past few days! I know you told me not to worry, but how in the world could I stay relaxed when I don't know what might happen to you! What if you got hurt under my watch! I can't risk you getting injured!" I could feel my battery shorten, and the days I stood awake not even bothering to recharge. "You….you're important...to them….." I stiffened as I shifted into dormant mode.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I looked at the robot who lied on the floor. "Seems like I need to improve some functions." I jumped off the shelf and shifted back into my human self. "When are you ever going to learn and follow your code. You hunk of titanium shit." I whispered and took him in my arms to recharge and readjust some things in his system to make him even better. I looked at my right hand to see the bracelet and I ignored it as I worked throughout the night into early morning. I walked into my room to walk into the restroom to take a shower. I stood in the shower for who knows how long, thinking about the guys. "I'm too reckless, I get let my emotions get out of hand." I could feel myself tear up at the fact that Will was worried about me. "Control yourself now Alexander, You have to pay a visit to some snotty kids." I stepped out of the shower and dried my body with a towel. I walked towards the wrapped gifts and looked at the last one which I didn't finish wrapping.

"_You know it's for the best if you give it to them. It makes sense, since it is the 25th."_

I listened to Trinh and sighed. "It is the 25th, isn't it?" I picked up the bracelet and both mine and the piece of jewellery glowed for a second and regained its gold color with white crystal engraved in the bracelet. "I've never given anyone present's before. This is also my first christmas too." I put the bracelet back into the box and thought of something.

"_Are you going to tell them?" _Rouge said calmly. "I don't think I have a choice do I?" I sighed. "Their going to be mad, but I can handel that. After all, their safety is before anything." I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down a note.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear Tamak and Host Club,_

_I honestly don't know what to say to someone when giving someone a present. That and since this is my first Christmas giving something to someone. These pieces of jewelry are very important so please consider wearing them. Each is a different color, style, and hold a deep meaning behind them. Enjoy the holidays, I may not be that interested in the host club as all of you, but all of you are important. So….hope all of you like them. I customized them to fit everyone's personality. Don't worry about cleaning them or losing them, I can assure you that they won't. _

I looked at the beautiful bangles and admired their design. I wouldn't have expected them from Kira actually. I set the note on the floor and took the three bracelets and slipped them on easily. "They're nice." I smiled as I was surprised how light they were on me. I looked at Kyoya pick up the note and read the paper then turning the paper his face turned a very...very...pale color. "Kyoya what's wrong?" I said walking to him smiling. "Jealous that I got something prettier?" I nudged him with my shoulder but Kyoya looked at me with a savage dark aura. I jumped back to hide behind Mori. "Woah Kyoya, what did you read? What does it say?" The twins walked towards Kyoya and he pushed the note out as he gave a wicked grin. Never in my life have I have ever...Ever...seen Kyoya smile like that.

We all walked towards the twins to read what was left behind what I had already read outloud.

_PS. Once you put them on, you won't be able to take them off. That's what happened to me when I put mine on. Try if you don't believe me, but they will come off on their own. You won't be able to tell anyone that you can't take it off, I don't know why you would want to, their nice gifts. _

_Have a nice Christmas,_

_Kira Alexander_

I was completely shocked as Kyoya brought his left hand up as he looked at his ring. He then laughed. "That's the most idiotic prank I have ever read. I never thought Kira would be capable of doing such pathetic things. Who does he think we are?" He grabbed his ring and pulled on his ring, but it wouldn't come off. "What the hell? Come off you bloody thing!" Kyoya tried to take off but couldn't. We all looked at eachother and there was no use. We could not take the pieces of jewelry off.

I tried pulling mines off but they wouldn't budge. "What's going on!" I yelled in panic and thought of one thing. "Kira!" We all yelled and I grabbed my phone as I dialed his number. It rang and rang. "Pick up damn it." Hikaru said as he couldn't even lift the necklace from his neck. "Hello?" There was something strange from Kira's voice. It sounded...higher than usual, but I quickly snapped out of it. "KIRA!" I yelled through the phone but suddenly I got shivers down my spine.

My throat suddenly got dry, my hand started to shake, and an unsettling feeling coursed through my stomach. "Do you know what time it is Souh? Surely by now the Hosts are in your house and trying to take your gifts off. Don't you think that's ungrateful? I spent my time trying to get all of you something nice, and you want to just throw something precious away. I better think again pretty boys. Now don't bother me, I just fell asleep fifteen minutes ago. All of you ungrateful snobby rich idiots have other things to do than bother with pieces of jewelry. Unlike all of you, I've never have friends or family to spend my time with…"

He suddenly stopped and there was silence. I opened my mouth but Kira spoke first. "Never mind what I said, I'm sorry, I've just been busy so….see all of you in January." "Wait Kira!" I yelled but he hung up. The curious feeling I had felt no longer was there but my heart was beating heavily. I didn't know what to say now to my friends. Everyone was too quiet, and they looked as if they felt the same thing I did. A knock then came from my door stunning all of us and I cleared my throat. "Come in." I said as I stood up and scratched the back of my neck.

"Begging your pardon Tamaki-sama and guests, your breakfast awaits down stairs in the dining hall. Please excuse me." "Thank you Shima." I ran a hand through my hair and went to go change. I dressed comfortably for later on. I know that the twins were going to host the annual Christmas party this year at their mansion. "So what are we going to do with these?" The twins lifted them finally as they inspected them. "Seems like we have no choice but to wear them." They said at the same time. "At least their stylish." I looked at Kaoru. "Well he does have a good sense of style."

"So what else besides Kira's Christmas present did you come in here for?" I said while putting on a warm cashmere sweater. "We came to talk about the party tonight! We already went to Haruhi's house this morning and gave her an invitation ourselves. As for Kira, we wanted to invite him but we don't know where he lives. Not even Kyoya knows." The twins said with a straight face. I looked at Kyoya in surprise. 'There was never a time where Kyoya didn't know anything about anyone. This is completely strange.'

"Wait! What about Will-chan!" We looked at Honey and I smiled triumphantly. "Yes! Wilbur knows Kira! Maybe we can meet up with him and give him and Kira an invitation! Let's call him right now!" I quickly grabbed my phone as everyone huddled together. The phone began to ring and then they picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" I froze and quickly hung up.

Everyone looked at me with furrowed brows. "Why did you do that Tama-chan?" I looked at Honey-senpai with dread. I could feel a cold sweat down my face. "Boss? Tono?" I looked at the twins and with a dry mouth spoke. "Kira just answered the phone." Kyoya looked at me and a nerve appeared. "Are you sure you didn't call Kira?" I looked at the phone number and showed them my phone. We all looked at each other in dread. "Why did Kira answer Will's phone?" I raised my brow.

"I knew they knew each other, but wouldn't think they were that doesn't seem like the type of person to get along with people like Kira, much less get to know someone like him. Kira is too...how shall I put this?"Kyoya stopped for a moment for Kyoya as he rested his chin on his hand. "Basic." I cringed at the word but then Kyoya shook his head. "No, he's very…." "Distant." We looked at Mori who had picked up Honey and put him on his shoulders. "Yes, precisely. The odds of them being or just knowing each other is remarkable." Kyoya said as he now took a seat on a chair behind him. "Maybe men, Wilbur is like us! A humble servant of god who pitties the less fortunate." I sighed. Everyone shook their heads but Kaoru still remained thinking. "Yes, but that doesn't make any sense. I don't remember them ever together." Said Hikaru "We saw them together once. It was a long time ago." Said Kaoru. I sat on my bed and cuddled a pillow while I listened. "It was cold and we had seen Kira when he let you borrow his skateboard and you sir fell on your ass by just putting your foot on it," "Yeah that's right!" Hikaru interjected and I grunted. "Shut up you two!"

Just then I got a flashback as I remember looking at Kira who looked at me like I was a crazy person. "Tamaki what's wrong?" I looked at Kyoya and blinked. "I'm just remembering what happened." I said furrowing my brows. "What that you fell on your ass in front of Kira like that after he told you to be careful?!" The twins continued to laugh. "No you demon twins!" I huffed. "Then what is it Tama-chan?" I could hear Honey ask. "Well I remember Kira's face going serious when I gave him his board back. He looked me with this face." "Maybe it's because you got hurt." Kyoya said bored. "Let me finish will ya!" I said aggravated. "Anyways, Kira's face turned to look at me as if he saw some awful thing, and I never expected this but he started to cry." I hugged the pillow tighter. "What?" I looked at the group with an arched brow. "Didn't you see him?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Kira cry? No way." The twins narrowed their eyes, not believing what was coming from my mouth. "It's the truth!" I yelled standing up and throwing the pillow on the floor. "Kira left on his skateboard suddenly and then we were left to see Wilbur wearing nice casual clothing with a skateboard as well apologizing, then running after Kira."

I suddenly caught Kyoya with a glare on his glasses. "You're right. He seemed to suddenly get all emotional, I did catch a small glance, but his face wasn't of distress, but of terror. It was just a brief look, he probably could have been due to some debris. I've been observing Kira when he's at school, and he seems like the type of person like Mori-senpai said, distant. It's strange, he doesn't seem to show any emotions at any matter. Not until after when Kira's dog died. That's when he suddenly started to change, he seemed to be expressing his emotions more." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and we listened attentively. "Kira's emotions seemed to fluctuate, but when we had the winter ball at school he couldn't stop smiling." "Yeah, but it wasn't that noticeable either." I rubbed my chin. "Right, then when his friend came and got attacked by that crazy masked lunatic when they were dancing, Kira was furious and didn't leave Ki's side at all, but I'm getting sidetracked. When we saw Will for the first time it's when Haruhi came from the market to make a hot pot correct?"

At the sound of hot pot my stomach growled loudly, with the rest of everyone else's. "Let's finish this conversation while we eat breakfast shall we?" I said with a smile. The twins dashed past me as they stuck their tongues out. "Last one down has to eat commoner sushi!" I dashed my way leaving the twins last.

We all sat down as we continued our conversation. "As I was speculating, when we saw Will, he was nicely dressed to be riding a skateboard." Kyoya spoke. "Maybe that was someone else?" Honey said taking a bite of food. "I didn't even get a good glance at the guy. Who know's if it was Will or not." Hikaru shrugged. "From my stand point of it, Will seems to be a type of person to avoid a person Kira." Kaoru added. "If I'm correct, Will seems to be quite the man, don't get me wrong Kira is too, but something about looks quite feminine." Kyoya sipped his water and continued. "Now I know that what I'm about to say has nothing to do with Kira knowing Will, but I was thinking. When we had the ball at school, didn't it seem strange that Kira just left with an invitation when he finished dressing and didn't tell us anything about his guest?" "Yeah and she was the only one out of the girls to wear a high neck illusion dress." The twins said now more serious into the conversation.

"Doesn't it also seem strange that Kira-chan date was called Ki as well?" Honey said sipping on some milk. "Yeah. it is strange almost coincidental." I mumbled loudly. "When I think about Kira's date, I honestly think she was the most beautiful girl in the room, to beautiful, she seemed fake. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, honestly she looked better than any runway model I have ever laid my eyes on. What also caught my eye was that she was also very muscular, I've never seen such definition like that on a girl before." I looked at Hikaru. "And we've seen a lot of runway models, that and we couldn't even see cleavage so something was wrong there." Both said at the same time as they folded their arms across their chest.

There was a strange wave between all of us. "But Ki's eyes were blue with an almost gold looking specks on them. Couldn't that be something?" We looked at Honey who hugged his bunny. "They could always be contacts." The twins said as the servants started to clear the plates. We looked at one another. "Yeah-and after that, we met with Will who talked about Kira once in awhile, and his eyes were light gray with gold in them." I swallowed heavily and the room seemed to tense even more as we all thought of more things. "No…" The twins said at the same time.

Lightning flashed in the room. "_KIRA IS GAY!"_ All of us exclaimed out loud. "That's why he doesn't want people to get close to him. He's afraid of coming out of the closet!" Kaoru said slamming his hands on the table. "Could it be possible that Will was Ki?" Hikaru said looking at his brother. "It's possible, but there is only one way it could be true." Kyoya's mood shifted into a dark one. "When Ki woke up from the attack and Honey-senpai asked about Ki's bracelet around her wrist and arm, Ki asked if Kira had his right?" We all shook our heads. "Then the only way we can prove if Will was Ki, is if we invite the both of them and see for ourselves if Will was infact Ki all along." Kyoya looked at all of us and I stood from my chair. "That's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Wait! We have to be smart about this." Kyoya looked at all of us as he also stood up. "We are just going to invite Kira first." "But why?" The twins and Honey asked. "If they do like each other as we think Kira will have the bracelet Will gave to him. "If Kira has it then our speculations would have been correct." Everyone else stood. "Unless both come together." Mori said with determined eyes. "Well, we could just invite Will to see if he invites Kira. Which would probably be a no, but it's worth a shot." Kyoya stated cleverly. "Kyoya you're so smart!" I smiled and flipped my hair to the side. "And if we invite Will, and Kira doesn't come, then we'll get Haruhi to invite Kira." Kyoya sighed as he started to walk out.

"Tamaki-sama, your father would like a word with you over the phone." I looked at one of the maids who had the phone out. "Catch you later boss." "I'll see you at the party Tamaki." "Bye Tama-chan!" I looked at all my friends and smiled. "Alright everyone! Don't let me down!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kira's POV**

"Kira." I heard a voice say. 'What is is you two.' I said in my head but I didn't get a response. "Kira." I furrowed my brows as I shut my lids tighter. 'I'm not playing with either one of you.' I warned. "It's me Will, open your eyes please." I opened my eyes to see Will in front of me. I sat up and cringed slightly. "Take it easy now. Your shoulder has a nasty bruise, but other than that, no scar." I looked at my chest and shoulder as it was wrapped comfortably. It wasn't like if I was binding my chest, but it was still bandaged.

I sighed as I propped my head back on the bed frame. "It seems like you'll need some rest." I looked at Will and red flashed before my eyes of the dream I had of him dying, everyone dying. I looked away and Will brought the chair closer to me. "Kira what's wrong? Tell me, you can trust me with anything, you need to vent. It's not good to keep everything inside you know, it isn't healthy." I looked at the window, and the snow covered land trying not to yell at the top of my lungs for him to go away.

"_Kira, you need to tell him how you feel, it will help you."_

I could hear Trinh's voice appear then disappear inside my head. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, but you should eat some breakfast, It's going to be on your table. Call me if you need anything." I could hear Will get up. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and could see him stare at me when he closed my door. My stomach growled and I got up. Looking at the clock by my bed, it said 3:30 p.m.. I walked to my table and ate slowly trying to figure out what I was going to say to Will.

'I was pretty much at a fault here stuck between two walls. I know he was upset, but I wish he would have scolded me more. He woke up on his own, and then made me breakfast? I guess I owe him, but can I tell him how I feel?' I finished eating and decided I wanted to take a bath. Freshening up, I gave myself a haircut, and changed into something comfortable. Walking to my desk to put my dishes in the kitchen to wash, my plates were gone. "Will." I put on some slippers and opened my door to see Will in front of me about to open my door. He stepped back quickly and slipped. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, but I could feel a sharp pain coming from my arm. He righted himself up and I let go of his hand trying to be casual and not let him notice my pain.

"You're hurting, don't try to hide it Kira. I ran a scan of you, and noticed you cringe slightly when you grabbed my hand." I looked at him and put my head down. "I...I..Just.." 'I want to tell him how I feel, to just give him some answers, but Will stepped forward and I looked up at him. "You don't have to explain anything. I know you like your space, so I'll give it to you. I'll leave you alone, and won't ask any questions, I mean that's what I was made for right? But when the time comes I will not leave your side. Other than that, I will comply with everything you tell me to do, I will go with everything you say, and not be stubborn about it." I opened my mouth.

"No don't, I know, you don't have to do this Will. Well Kira I want to, I may be a robot, and being human isn't helping, but at least think of me as one...ok?" I closed my mouth and balled my fists. I punched him in the chest and he fell down pretty hard on the floor a few feet away. Thankfully his door was open, but that was the least of my problems. I walked forward and Will looked at me with confused eyes as I narrowed mine. "Kira! Are you alright?" I felt anger, but didn't know why. I didn't want to feel angry, but I did, I didn't even mean to punch him.

"Wilbur you piece of shit! Why can't I do anything right?" I fell on my knees and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was surprised and didn't do anything. "I think of you as a human anyway, so that was stupid. Secondly, I have enough space already so there is no need for you to ever give me space. Hell most of my life has been just me, myself, and I. So I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just have a lot in my mind, I'm not sure when I can talk to you about it. So just...just have patience with me alright?" I looked up at him and his expression was unreadable but his cheeks were red. "Why are your cheeks red?" I asked. Will then hugged me as he answered. "Blushing is an involuntary reaction humans produce to reflect embarrassment. Usually veins in the face dilate, causing more blood to flow into your cheeks, thus the rosy color." I felt comfortable yet a little off on his response. I wrapped my arms around him and I surprised myself that I was infact hugging someone like this. "Kira?" I could hear Will's voice near my ear. "Shut up, just let me be here for a little bit."

I felt strange, a warm feeling overtook me and tears started to stream down my eyes. Will hugged me tighter and I didn't know that just a meer embrace could do this to me. "Will, I don't know why I'm crying. If this is going to happen everytime I hug someone I don't want to touch anyone." I laughed while choking on sobs. "Well, I'll just have to make sure no one see's you cry." His voice was soothing as he stroked my back and the tears died away.

He let go of me and I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "Shut up you piece of titanium shit." I chuckled and he smiled as his dimples were more pronounced on the sides of his cheeks. I only showed a small smile and we both stood up. My phone beeped and I picked it up. It was from the twins.

Will's phone rang as well as I looked at him as well. "Kyoya is calling me." He looked at me and I raised a brow. "Strange, I didn't know you were close with them except when you would go to school for me." I raised a brow and nodded my head to suggest him answer it. I had no business with that, I know he would tell me later. As for me, I needed to check my phone. I grabbed it and I received an invitation. "An invitation? Tonight? Alright I'll be there, I'll make sure not to tell him." I heard Will's conversation and wondered what he could have been talking about. I read my invitation to a christmas party the twins were going to have. I was surprised I was infact invited, and then concluded that Will also was probably invited.

It was sort of mysterious that they knew of him, and he most likely was being invited to the same thing if Kyoya was calling him. I put my phone away and leaned against my door frame as Will finished talking and he looked at me with a certain gleam in his eyes that I already knew what was going on in their conversation. "Are you going?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't think I have a choice. I have a duty to protect the host club, even though I have been leaving the responsibility to you. I have to keep my a game on, but so far no permanent damage has happened to them." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I also share that responsibility with you. Also if we want to arrive the party started and hour and forty-five minutes ago." Will said now taking off his shirt. "So are you planning on going?" I said looking at him. "I mean you are going right?" I looked at his left hand and was surprised to see a similar arm bracelet just like mine. "Will where did you get one like this? How did you get this?" He looked at me and picked up his arm as he inspected it. "I saw a bracelet in a box for me when I got out from you, so when I put it on, it turned like this all of the sudden." I ran a hand through my hair again. "That's strange, but you know that you won't be able to take it off right?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Why would I want to take off a present from you? It's my first christmas after all, and I want to cherish your gifts." I smirked and pushed him lightly on his shoulder. "Cut the crap and change. Speaking of changing, made sure to look at the invitation and it said casual, it also said from the twins that I could wear whatever I wanted." I said as I walked towards my closet. "What exactly are you thinking of wearing?' I could hear Will creep behind me and I opened the screen door.

"Something comfortable of course." I said looking at the untouched clothing I was given "Oh no, you are not wearing those damned sweatpants and hideous long sleeve tee shirts. It's a party Kira, try and at least dress nicely for once." I turned around to look at Will almost fuming I stopped moving to look at him seriously. "At least I know that much." I said in a low deep voice. Will shied up and I closed the screen.

"Go change that's what you should be worrying about." I huffed as I rummaged through the men's section. "This is all unnecessary honestly, but let's see. I could wear this, and that, and maybe these shoes, I have to atleast have a little twist to my outfit. Yup, I got my outfit.' I put on my binder on and dressed myself up, and walked into the restroom to try and style my hair. 'What can I exactly do? Will is bound to pull his hair back, that's what he usually does, I think….Maybe I can fluff up the top of my hair into a faux hawk.' I looked through the drawers to see loads of beauty products and made me also think of all the other rooms that I haven't seen in the house. "Why haven't I even gone to the other rooms in the house, maybe I'll do that after I try to do something with my hair." I grabbed a comb and some stuff called pomade and played with my hair until I thought it looked satisfactory.

Once I washed my hands I walked out my room to hear Will still fumbling through trying to put something on. I shook my head as I walked through the hallways to see other rooms and just looking inside they were a moderate size with small bathrooms as well. I walked to the living room and looked at the unexplored hallway in the large one story house. "There could be other rooms over there as well." I mumbled as I walked into the hallway and was correct. They had their own little color scheme, different from each room, but mine was clearly the master bedroom. "Kira! Where are you!" I could hear Will yell. "I'm here!" I said walking out the hallway.

"We can leave how, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to go…" He looked at me and looked up and down. "Very nice, you do have a decent sense of style." He smiled as he walked towards me. "Very good indeed." As he looked at my feet his proud face turned into a serious poker face. "What? Their nice high tops, I don't feel like putting on other shoes, and besides I'm not going to impress." I said as I straightened Will's tie on his suit. "Meanwhile you, you're the polar opposite of me, by all means I should have designed you to be a girl." I chuckled and Will grabbed my hands. "Do you prefer for me to be female?" I looked into his eyes and thought. "It would be nice to have a sister figure if you know what I mean." I could sense him change and shift moods. "But I don't really in the end because I made you for who you are. I wouldn't change you for anything. Unless you feel more comfortable being a female." I said putting my hands in my pockets. "No!" He cleared his throat. "No, I...I actually seem good being for what I am. I wouldn't change any designs you've made on my body, and I have to thank you for that."

He smiled and his dimples were nicely pronounced as I could strangely feel my cheeks warming up. "Alright now let's go before we arrive any later." I said going into my closet to the downstairs garage. "What shall we take today?" Will said as he looked at me, and for a second I could swear that I had gotten a little taller. "Will, by any chance can you scan me if I have gotten taller by any chance?" He scanned me and nodded. "Your previous records when you came to Japan where you used to be a height of 5'10 (177.8 cm), now your current height is 6'3 ( 190.5 cm). I deadpanned and sighed. How tall are you by the way? " He looked at me and said "6'6(198.12 cm), I had to compromise your height when you were gone to roughly around 6 feet should have been the height when you were left in a coma." I sighed and nodded my head. "I don't know why I keep growing, but I guess that's fine. Let's get a move on." I said as I moved towards the matte black jeep.

**.**

.

.

Before I could arrive to the destination, I could hear faint classical music playing in the distance. "Even though this is my second party, I don't know how to feel about this really. I'm a little worried, not about how people will see me, but how people Will react to someone like me." I told Will and he remained quiet. I looked at him and he was already looking at me. "What? Surprised? Yes, I trust you with what's inside, I do have feelings you know, just not as normal as other peoples." I pulled into the gates and rolled down the window as little snowflakes entered and didn't melt when they touched my skin. "State your name please." The bored security guard said as he looked at the both of us.

"Alexander Kira," "Obed Wilbur." The security guard nodded his head and let us pass. We entered through the gates and their house seemed bigger when we had taken the twins back home. "Seems to be a lot of people here for a small party." I said as I pulled up to the main entrance. "I suppose they have a lot of family members." Will said as the valet boy walked to the side of my car and opened our doors. "Thank you, if you want, you can have some fun in it. Just make sure not to get in trouble." I gave him my keys and smiled. "You ready?" Will asked as he fixed his suit. "Well, once I'm inside I'll tell you how I feel." I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

I was internally dreading what was going to happen, I normally didn't do that well with large crowds of people. I was always used to very little groups or just myself. We reached the doors and were opened as a warm air past us and got lost into the cold environment behind us. There were a few people in the entrance wearing elegant dresses and suits. Maids coming to and fro carrying dishes or things meant for the party. "Let's head towards the music." I said walking forward and when we turned a few corners, I saw an open door and sure enough it was filled with a lot of people.

I tensed up and couldn't think of walking inside. "It's alright Kira. You have me here with you." I looked at Will and narrowed my eyes. "I'll be fine, I'll just probably turn insane and kill everyone here." Will's face turned serious and I chuckled. "I was being sarcastic Will." I walked through the door and could hear Wilbur sigh behind me. Guests turned their attention to us as we made our way through the crowd of guests. I recognized some important people here but I knew for sure they didn't know of me at all. They started to murmur and I remained relaxed as I at least had some form of dignity. "Get the lady and tell them two people we've never seen before are making a statement! Get my agent too, I have never seen two finer men before!" I ignored their conversations until I heard two familiar voices. "Kira! Have you seen a tall black haired blue eyed guy. Most probably wearing commoner clothing."

I turned around to see the twins and they looked passed me. "Honestly you two, still going on saying everything that isn't your palate, "commoner"?" I slightly tilted my head to the side and the twins looked at me with wide eyes. "Well shit.." Hikaru said walking up next to me. "Kira, you look good." Kaoru said as he inspecting my outfit. "Honestly you people have no morals." I huffed. "I really like how he combined white skinny jeans, and the navy blue shirt goes well." Kaoru said pensively. "The gray blazer and the brown belt also go together." Hikaru smiled. Then they looked down at my shoes and frowned. "But those black high top shoes…" I folded my arms across my chest. "What's wrong with my shoes. It's my twist with my outfit."

"It looks good! Totally different, and not common at all! Good job Kira?" I furrowed my brows and shook my head. "Alright you shady twins, why did you decide to invite me?" They looked at me and their faces became serious. "You've gotten taller too, what have you been up to Kira? Also what's up with these?" They gestured to their necklaces. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, they look good on you two. I made sure to make them different, since the two of you are _very_ different." They clearly weren't expecting my answer but it was true. The twins are much more different than people think they are.

"Talking about differences we need to have a talk with you." Their serious tones amazed me as they took hold of my left hand and guided me through the guests, up a set of stairs and through lots of rooms until we reached one door and shoved me into the dark room. I couldn't hear anything, but shuffling. I blinked to get my eyes adjusted to the dark so I could see. "Kira?" I knew that voice. "Wilbur?!" "Kira I'm here!" I looked at him and he looked at me. "What's going on you two shady twins!?" I raised my voice, and rolled my sleeves up. I was worried if those weren't actually the twins and the enemy managed to shapeshift as well. The lights turned on.

I looked around to see it was a bedroom and it was quite large. "Why didn't you tell us Kira?" I looked around and heard voices coming from the balcony. "What do you mean, why didn't I tell you?" I didn't know what they were talking about. "Kira, you didn't have to lie to us you know?" The doors opened and the host club was in clear view under bright moonlight. "What are you guys talking about?" My heart started to pound in my chest as I balled my fists. "Wilbur, we know you disguised yourself to help Kira." My eyes widened and Tamaki walked forward. His stare was intense as well as the others. "Kira-chan why didn't you tell the truth?" I looked at Honey who hugged his little bunny.

My mouth turned dry and I couldn't find the words to express myself. It was like that dream I had. "We know your relationship with each other. You two here prove our hypothesis." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I didn't have a choice alright! I didn't know how all of you would react. I was afraid, you too Will, I shouldn't have dragged you into this." I looked at Will and he looked at me with sincere eyes. "At least they know now. We don't have to worry about telling them now." I sighed and nodded my head as I looked at the Host club. "I wouldn't have thought all of you would figure out, it took you long enough. I actually was thinking all of you would react quite differently, but I'm glad all of you know." I smiled and could feel my heart relax. I felt totally relaxed. I was actually thinking of telling them, but now that they knew, I didn't have to worry.

"Well Kira, it's totally fine to be gay." I stopped for a second and looked at Haruhi. "What?" I looked at them and their cheerful faces turned into confused ones. "What do you mean gay?" I said with raised brows. "You're gay….aren't you Kira-chan, and Wilbur-chan is your boyfriend right?" There was an awkward silence between us and I couldn't help but feel a little upset at the fact that they didn't find out yet, but that's the point of my mission, for them not to find out. I felt strange as something bubbled inside of me and I started to chuckle. "What's so funny Kira?" I could hear Tamaki walk in my direction. I couldn't help but look at Will and laugh. He laughed as well and I was tearing up. "Kira you don't have to be in denial my son." Tamaki said worried in a glittery ambiance. I couldn't help but laugh, and also think of something quick to tell them about my relationship with Will.

I stood up straight and wiped a few stray tears from my eyes. "Never in my life have I ever laughed like that, or laughed like that in general." The hosts faces were amazed and I looked at Will and I spoke. "I serve under the Obed name. I am Wilbur's butler." I gestured my hand towards Will who looked at me surprised for a second, but he knew that he had to go with whatever I said. 'Surely he was going to ask questions.' "Well, at least we tried, seems like it didn't take long for them to find out." Will smiled and shrugged. "What?" Everyone asked.

"If all of you were assuming that I had some sort of relationship with my master then all of you seem to have gotten everything wrong." I said seriously. "Then when Wilbur dressed like a woman when you invited him to the masquerade? How do you explain that?" The twins asked. I deadpanned and would have thought that they would have thought it was someone else, but now Will. "Well I made Kira invite me, and I just wanted to try something different." Will scratched the back of his neck. "That would also explain why you tend to leave unexpectedly! You were tended to your duties as a caretaker for your master! Oh how wonderful! Master and servant!" Tamaki irradiated with a smile. I looked at Will and he shrugged. "That's where you also get your knowledge from as well Kira. I always wondered where you got all that knowledge from." I looked at Kyoya and shook my head. "Well it wasn't official until Kira wore his bracelet. Our contract could only continue if he were to wear this." Will grabbed my right hand and shook my arm. "Yes, well, I was worried when you did get hurt and you are my responsibility." I said jerking my hand away from Will's grasp.

"Well then, seems like we were wrong again, but a new member in the family is welcome any day!" I looked at Tamaki as he smiled brilliantly with the rest of the host club. I sighed and looked at Will. "We should all be leaving down stairs, it's rude for guests to hog the hosts of the party." I said opening the door. "Kira's got a point, let's go." Haruhi was the first one to leave as the rest of the group trailed behind her. "Hey Kira?" I looked at the twins and raised my brows. "Why don't you dress like a butler/" I opened my mouth but Will answered for me. "Because I'm the type of master who doesn't like to restrain humans like animals. Kira's not only my butler but my friend, he's opened his house to me, and I couldn't thank him enough."

"You two live together!" The twins and Tamaki yelled. "Will all of you stop screaming all the time, it's fucking annoying." I hissed. The hosts stepped back and I looked down at them. "Where else would he live?" Their faces turned slightly blue and they were quick to run and catch up with the rest of the group. "Honestly they will never fail to get on my nerves." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Will chuckled and I looked at him seriously. "Well, that was something Kira. Butler ey? Could have said I was your brother or something to make it less of a hassle for you." I put my arm up and he looked at it. "This bracelet connects us as master and servant." Will widened his eyes and nodded his head. I put my hands behind my back as I retorted. "As for the whole brother smuck we don't have the same type of last names, so it wouldn't work. You clearly are something else."

We walked through the hallway and even as I was talking I could feel Kyoya's presence in front of us, trying to get a little information out of our conversation. I smirked and we both made it back to the hall where I didn't notice the beautiful large Christmas tree adorned with crystal ornaments, and boxes of presents. "Do you like it?" I looked at the twins who stood and smiled warmly. "It is." I said looking at the tall tree. "It's very beautiful." I smiled softly and the twins asked. "Why don't you smile more often Kira?" My face fell serious again and looked at them. "I don't have any reasons to smile if that's what the both of you are asking." I said simply. "You can be so dark Kira, loosen up!" I glared at Will and he shut up quickly. The twins laughed. "Us too, Kira can be very scary." I looked at the twins and both Will and the twins stood next to me in dark moods.

"My little girls there you are! Oh, my who are these two fine gentlemen?" I heard a woman yell happily. I looked at the woman with pretty bright eyes and short hair in front of me. "Mother." The twins muttered. "It's a pleasure to see you Miss. Hitachiin for the first time. I'm Obed Wilbur, but you can call me Will. This is my friend and butler Alexander Kira." Will kissed the twins mother's hand, then pointed to me. I bowed towards her and she blushed. "My, fine gentlemen we have here, You two, why didn't you tell me earlier you had fine looking men such as yourselves!" She laughed as she put her gloved hand to her face. "Please Ms. Hitachiin, your words are far too kind for someone like me, and do not blame your son's. We should have taken the initiative to introduce ourselves. Not only you but to the rest of the host club's family.' I sighed in false disappointment.

"My! No need for that my boys! Well, I have more to do. My lovelies, help these boys out to anything they want. I hope you enjoy this little party of ours. Oh and if you get scouted, Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure they don't get them. I have first dibs." Her aura was that similar to the twins when they were scheming something behind Tamaki's back. "Alright now if you'll excuse me." The slender woman in a white evening dress was quickly surrounded by people and she laughed her way into the crowd. "You have a very wonderful mother Hikaru and Kaoru." I said looking at them. They pouted and folded their arms. "She's alright." I balled my fists at them not appreciating their mother."Well shame on the both of you for not cherishing your mother. She's the only mother you're going to have. When you lose something that's important to you, you'll know." They looked at me and Will put his hand on my shoulder and pointed. "Hey looks like Haruhi is having a good time at the spread table, let's go with her."

Will dragged me and in the midst of dragging me I bumped into a woman. "My apologies my lady, I didn't mean to upset you." I let go of Will and bowed in apology. "My, I don't mind being bumped into a person like you. Say, why don't we leave and go to a better party?" She had honey colored eyes and hair elegantly done as her wavy brown locks framed her pale face. "No thank you." I said politely. "What…" I looked at her, and her pretty face soon turned sour. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "No..I just…" "Do you know who I am?" She grabbed my hand and intertwined it with mine. "I'm Yuki Lulu, I'm probably the most famous and recognized person here! I'm probably even better looking than whatever you have as as a girlfriend!" I looked at her with no emotion and she took the top of my blazer so I could meet her face. "So what is it going to be pretty boy. What do you want? I could give you anything you want. Fame? Power? Money? All of that could be possible at any moment, all you just have to do is agree to be with me." She smiled wickedly.

I let go of her hand and stood straight. "I'm not interested." I said finally. Clearly she didn't like what I said so she raised her hand and I was going to let her slap me, it didn't really care anyway. I didn't feel at place here anyway. Just as I thought she was going to make contact with me face, her hand was stopped and I saw a black arm bracelet similar to mine.

I looked at the person who stopped the woman and he looked stoic as she stayed looking at me with large eyes. "He's taken." Will grabbed my hand as he looked at me and winked. I could feel my face warm up as Will smiled. "Excuse us." With a bow he took me again and I we walked towards Haruhi who was now accompanied with Honey and Mori.

"You alright Kira-chan?" I looked at Honey and quickly relaxed. "Yes senpai, I'm fine." I cleared my throat and smoothed my jacket. "Hey Kira, I've been meaning to tell you. I really like your hair. It's different." I looked at Haruhi which I now noticed was wearing a nice cocktail dress with a fur coat cape draped around her shoulders. She wore cute high knee socks, with pastel pink heels and her hair was adorned with pink bows, as her hair was slightly curled.

"You...you look really nice as well Haruhi. Your outfit compliments you as well." Will said with a slight warm tone to his face. I composed myself and remained serious as Will and the rest of the guys continued their conversations. I could feel a tightening feeling in my chest. 'If only I could tell them the truth. I don't want to lie to them anymore. I at least want to tell them what I am, I don't want to spill lies upon lies.' The guys continued to talk, so I decided to walk around. "This is pretty nice, to have parties like this all the time. I wonder what it would be like to be of high class, or noble blood." I looked at the christmas tree and imagined what would my life be if I were to have a normal family.'One that would love me, and cherish me. Get mad at me when I would do something wrong, or have older siblings to look up to. Or younger siblings to…'I could feel something warm trickle down my face.

'Wish each other happy birthday every year. Go to the beach, do something simple, but something like a family isn't even worth the trouble." I closed my eyes to feel the people around me. 'So much goes on in this world. It's so precious, but it could easily be taken away.' The the smell of food, expensive perfume, the sound of voices all over the room, the orchestra playing soft music in the background, and yet, I feel no warmness in the crowd of people. They all seem to be...nonexistent. I opened my eyes to see the bright tree and the star high up glimmering softly. "It's funny people try so hard to get everything in life, yet fate and destiny can be so..so cruel, and take everything away." I whispered. "Kira…" I looked at Will who looked at me with a worried face. "Why are you crying?" I touched my cheek, and felt water around my cheek. "I don't know."

Will sighed and I wiped my cheek with my hand. "You seem to catch me at the worst of times you know." I mumbled and he chuckled. "Well, I have nothing to say about that, but it seems like you were the only one here." I raised my brow and looked behind me. "Where did everyone go?" I asked. "They're going to have a firework display outside, I just wanted to tell you you should go see it with us. We're all outside, even the servants are." I nodded my head and looked at the tree. "I'll be fine here...It's nice here, I've seen enough fireworks." I said showing him a small smile. "Are you sure?" Will asked stepping closer. "I'm sure, I'll be with you in a bit, I just want to look at this tree. It's so beautiful." I said staring at the ornaments.

"Alright, but once the fireworks finish, is it alright if we leave? I want to take Haruhi home, and we both need our rest, especially you." I looked at my shoulder and nodded my head. I heard Will leave and it was just me in the large room. "Too bad they had to chop you up and put you in here." I looked under the tree and saw it was starting to dry up. "You poor thing, I wish only the best for you." I tenderly grabbed a branch and immediately my bracelet glowed a soft green as everything on the tree glowed brighter, and what ever looked antique, shone like new again. As I stepped back the dim little star, now shone brightly as if it turned into crystal. As for the tree it looked alive and healthy, the pine smell easily overpowered the aroma of everything in the room and it smelled 10x better.

I felt my arm tremble as the pain from the night before still stung. "I think they're just starting with the fireworks." I said as I no longer heard fireworks outside. "I guess merry Christmas to you Kira." I sighed. "Kira-chan!" "Kira!" "What are you doing? Come on!" "You're missing the display!" I turned around and looked at the host club with heavy breaths. I was surprised. "Come on slow poke!" Tamaki said smiling. I softened my look as I walked with them to see the fire colored sky.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled as the final firework took to the sky. I looked at everyone's happy faces, even Kyoya's and Mori's. They were all smiling, and I just had a million thoughts pop in my head. 'I promise to keep all of you smiling like that, no matter what, no matter what happens.'

* * *

**I hope this is ended in a good note. I don't know how I feel about the ending, but the next chapter is coming soon. Just please have patience, it does take me some time to write, and I have a lot of school work that I have to do. Other than that thank you for reading this. It means a lot, so make sure to continue to read, and review. All of you mean a lot, and just like Kira, I'll make sure all of my wonderful readers get the best of what I have, no matter what. **

**Arik Flow31**


	28. New Year's Match

"No more leads, could that mean that when I fought at the Ootori's house, I killed them off? Not possible. This is getting on my nerves." I closed my laptop and Will entered the car as he was fixing his yukata. "What took you so long?" I said as I started the engine. "I got a little side tracked. I thought I got a lead, but it's faintly related to the insurgents we are after. You know with your abilities you could be saving other people." I turned my head slowly to look at Will. "No….I have a shit load to do with the Host club, I have no business in saving other people's lives besides the hosts, and their families."

Will stayed quiet the whole ride. We stopped at a light and tapped my hand on the steering wheel. "We should have brought something for the party." I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "Let's stop by a patisserie shop and buy them a cake before we go and pick up Haruhi." "Agreed." We turned a few corners and there was a fire at the shop we were going to go to. People were running a frenzy as people yelled, and panicked. "Kira we have to do something!" I looked at Will and nodded my head.

"People are still in there!" I mumbled something under my breath and the fire stopped. Everyone looked in a daze and I just cautiously drove away. "What the hell was that!" I sucked in a breath and clenched my jaw. "I didn't want to get out of the car." I mumbled. "But you couldn't just at least changed into your weird form and done something about it like…" "A superhero?" I looked at Will from the corner of my eyes and his mouth formed a straight line. "I told you, I'm not doing that. End of discussion." I pulled up to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on her door. "Fujioka-san!"

"We're here!" Will yelled, and the door opened. "My, hello boys!" It was Ranka who was dressed elegantly in a kimono with pinned up hair. "Hello Ranka-san, it's nice to meet you on new year's eve." I bowed and Ranka laughed. "My, it's been a long time Kira-kun. As for you Will-chan." "It's very nice to meet you again Ranka-san." Will smiled and I eyed him as I slightly pouted my face. "Well just don't stand there in the cold! Come in! Haruhi's on her way, she's just changing." "Dad did you let them in? You guys can go, I'll go in the bus and catch up with all of you." Haruhi's voice yelled through the screen.

"Honestly Haruhi, who do you think we are? We are not going to leave you, and that's final." Will said as he smiled towards the screen. There was silence and the shuffle of feet and a small. 'humf'. Both Ranaka and Will laughed while I stayed quiet and listened to their conversations. "Dad…." Haruhi said in a quiet voice. "I...I need help with my makeup." Haruhi peaked out of the door and had pink hues across her face. "Oh my little Haruhi you're growing up!"

"Uhhh…..I...never mind….I just want something simple, and I know you always go full out." She sighed and closed the door. "Aww, but sweety….daddy want's to make his little princess pretty." Ranka cried as he pressed his face to the door. I stood up and walked to the door as both men looked at me in surprise. I knocked on the door softly. "Haruhi, why don't I help you with putting on your makeup." Ranka's eyes restricted as he shook me and his hair quickly turned into snakes. "What are you thinking? Don't think my skills are good enough for my little Haruhi?! I'm a professional drag queen! Unlike you, I actually have skills in the art of makeup and beauty! What could a boy like you know about makeup!" I didn't react but I just stared seriously at Ranka.

"I paint.." I said simply. "What…?" I looked at Ranka and sat straight. "I'm not saying I'm a master, but I know I would treat any face as an unblemished canvass so I can paint a portrait everyone will remember, and enjoy every time they look at it. Trust me Ranka-san, I wouldn't do anything to hurt your daughter. In reality it would be the opposite, I would give my life to your daughter and protect her, as for the hosts as well." I looked at the closed door, and could sense Haruhi stop what she was doing and listen to our conversation. "My, Kira, you didn't have to take it that far hun." Ranka waved his hand in front of his face and I bowed.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you, would it be better if I were to help her here where I could be observed?" Ranka smiled and seemed like that was the right thing to do. Ranka soon set up a very nice set of expensive products, and Haruhi looked at everything with terror. "I promise I'm not going to use all of this Haruhi, don't worry." I said as I dried my hands after washing them. "O..k.. I just don't want to wear a lot of makeup like when the twins did mine." She said cringing slightly. "Don't worry, you don't need that much, you're already beautiful." I said taking a moisturizer and dabbing it onto her face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haruhi's POV**

I looked at Kira, and the way his serious face softened as he started to do my face. Every time I'm near him, I expect to always smell a smell to complement his strong yet subtle appearance, yet, I always get whiffs of groves of exotic flowers, a smell I can't explain but almost feminine. Even though I know he's a boy because I've seen what's underneath his shirt when he dressed up that one time, but I can't help sometimes and think that he would make one attractive female. Everything he does is just so elegant, and the way he does things with so much passion is incredible. "Turn your head slightly." His voice is smooth, and soothing to the ear, almost like a girls, but not as high pitched. As well as the touch of his hands, so soft and gentle.

Then I think of Wilbur, if that's what he looked like he dressed up as a girl when Kira invited him, what would Kira look like? Both guys seem to be attractive, but in their own ways. Wilbur I would say is a type of person who enjoys a conversation and could keep anyone interested. He seems like the type of person who just would go and take a risk, but can be calculating when needed. Wilbur is an impressive guy, and him being taller than Mori-senpai at his age is astounding.

Meanwhile Kira...I don't know what to say about him, he….he's just mysterious. He's not quiet, but not talkative at all. As I look closer at Kira, the more prominent his feminine features are. 'Mom, are you watching me? Did you send these two people to look over me? Why mom? I feel all self conscious around them.' I sighed as I looked at Kira's intense blue eyes. "I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend Kira, you or Wilbur." Kira stopped what he was doing and looked at me straight in the eyes. I for a moment didn't know if I said it out loud, and the room got quiet all of the sudden. My face suddenly felt quite hot and I thought I was going to scream, but Kira didn't react at all, he just continued to finish whatever he was doing.

"Close your eyes." He said in a soft voice. "As for your question, I'm not in a position to answer. I don't have time for silly little things Haruhi." He said without giving it another thought. "Oh." I said quietly. I didn't know how long I sat down, but It only felt like 5 minutes. "Open your eyes Haruhi, I opened my eyes to see Kira with a light peach tube of lipgloss. "Now your mouth." He said as I did. He cupped my chin and something strange happened. Kira started to turn pale. The look in his eyes was of fear, and madness, as a small scary smile appeared on his face. The grip on his hand now tightened and I winced slightly. The color of Kira's pupils seemed to change color into a dark bloodshot red.

"Kira, you're hurting me." I said trying to pry his hand off of my face. "Kira!" I yelled as he blinked and let go. "Kira! Let go of my daughter!" I could hear my dad yell as Kira's eyes turned back to normal. "I was concentrating to hard, I'm sorry Haruhi. Excuse me all of you, I'll be waiting in the car." Kira stood up and walked the door. My dad sat next to me worried, but clearly the expression on his face was saying otherwise. "His hand was cramping up dad." I said trying to make an excuse. "He said he wouldn't hurt you." My dad furrowed his brows and looked over my head. "Is Kira alright Wilbur?"

I turned around and Will's eyes opened wide as he smiled and then turned to face my dad seriously. "No..he's been acting strange lately, I apologize for his actions." Will stood up as well and excused himself. "I'm fine dad really. Now did Kira do a good job?" I asked a little nervous. "Go look in the mirror." My dad said with a small worried smile. "Alright." I walked to the restroom and looked at the person looking at me on the other side of my reflection. "Uh...uh...AHHHH!"

"DAAAAD!" My dad hurried to the restroom bashing open the door. "Why...why is mom in the mirror?" I said with a shaky hand. My dad sighed and his face softened. "Maybe it's because you look like her. Now come on, they're waiting for us." I nodded my head as I straightened my kimono. Just before I left I looked once more in the mirror and smiled, and it was like if my mother was looking at me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kira's POV**

"I don't know what happened in there, it….I saw a woman instead of Haruhi, and all I could feel was anguish against her. The pain in her face gave me a sense of joy and overwhelming power. I'm not sure why Will….I'm not sure why.." I whispered outside of the car. The door opened and I was quick to look down. I couldn't look at Haruhi in the face anymore. As soon as they got close to the car I opened it and Haruhi stopped. "It's ok Kira.I'm fine, you see?" I didn't pay attention to her, and let my hair hide my face. "Please watch your step." I said simply. "Kira…" The soft call of my name from her voice, it hurt me to much to even look at her. "Come on sweetheart, or we're going to be late." Ranaka pushed Haruhi inside and looked at me briefly with a regretful look.

I closed the door and walked to the dirvers side as I turned on the car, and looked in the rearview mirror as Haruhi who looked at me with worried eyes. "Please buckle up." I said simply and looked at Will who only gave me an assuring nod.

The ride was quiet as we made our way to the Haninozuka estate, where we were greeted by armed forces. "Nice to see you again Mr. Alexander." I nodded my head as they let me in and we made our way to enter the estate. I parked and opened the doors as I put my hands in my pockets as large amounts of people made their way to the large estate. "It seems like Honey-senpai has a lot of family members coming to his new year's party." Haruhi said as a gust of wind blew through the bare trees. We entered the house where we were all grouped inside a large dining hall and the Haninozuka with the Morinozuka family greeted each other and began with a fight.

Clearly from the expression Haruhi had, it was a sight to behold. "It just wasn't everyone to fight, but it seemed like it was the elders or the predecessors from all the families. Once everyone was done, there was great laughter and a calming atmosphere. Everyone was wearing traditional clothing minus what seemed like I was the only one to wear a suit, and not even a complete one. I wore black slacks with oxfords, and a collared shirt underneath a v shaped sweater. "Kira-chan! Will-chan! Haru-chan! Ranka-san! All of you made it!" Honey was beaming as he drank from a water bottle. "It was nice for your family to invite us." I said bowing to him.

"Well grandfather wanted to invite you personally Kira-chan, but we don't know where exactly the two of you live." Honey said looking at Mori who only nodded. "I see, I apologize." I bowed and then a strong voice came from behind me. "No need to apologize, I was just wanted to see the student who my youngest nephew couldn't defeat." The room became silent as the guests pulled their attention towards us. "It's nice to see you again sir from our first encounter Mr. Haninozuka." The old man smiled and chuckled.

"Grandfather!" I looked behind him and Honey's younger brother narrowed his eyes as he threw a star towards me which I reluctantly dodged cutting a small piece of my hair. There was a gasp in the crowd as I turned around and a large man, very strong in size walked in our direction holding the star Honey's younger brother threw in his hands. "Yasuchika! Why are you acting like this?" His father's deep voice echoed through the room. He looked at me and I bowed. "Thank you for having me here today as well Sir. It's nice knowing someone like your son, he is a good person to look up to." He smiled and then looked at his son.

"What is your reason you reacted as such Yasuchika?" His father stepped closer to his son and Yasuchika looked down and I could feel him tense up. "He...he was the one I was talking about father. He was the student I talked to you about when we sparred." He looked up and stared straight at me with a glare in his glasses. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. "So this pretty little boy you didn't manage to defeat?! I ought to punish you!" The large man raised his hand and my eyes widened as I could for a moment think of myself in his position when I was smaller.

I quickly got in his way and took the slap in the face for him. Gasps of guests from the loud crack on my cheek. The large man looked at me with wide eyes. I stood up and met Honey and Yasuchika's father in the face unaffected with the hit. He was speechless as there was still a breeze from me moving quickly. "How did you move so quickly?" I didn't answer. "Why did you get in my way!" He started to get angry and I bowed to him as I turned to Yasuchika in concern.

"Are you alright?" I said as I kneeled next to him. His glasses were crooked and his reaction was utterly shocked. "I'm fine...what about you." He said as he looked at my cheek. "It's not even red!" He said in surprise. I sighed and straightened his glasses as I leaned in his ear. "I've been hit harder than this before." I stood again and meet an angry father.

"How dare you interfere a lesson! Seems like you also need someone from the Haninozuka family to teach you a lesson!" There was cheering going on as I could feel the guests hard stares. "Father no!" Honey and Mori were quick to move in my direction to shield me from their father/uncle. I looked at both students surprised. 'Why are they protecting me? That's not their job, even though they are family.' I balled my fists as I could see Will with a serious face as Ranka clung to him. Kyoya and his family were together and so were Tamaki and his family.

'Great Kira, seems like you're causing a scene.' I sighed and opened my mouth. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, please move." They looked behind me and there was dread in their eyes. "No Kira-chan! You don't know what my father can do." His face was serious. "Guys." I said again. "Kira, don't" Mori said seriously as he looked at me from the corner of my eyes. "You're friend told you to move, boys, or you will take his place." The seniors didn't move a muscle so I walked towards them and put a hand on their shoulders. "This is my doing, so please believe me when I say to trust me." I looked straight at the man who bore a smile on his face.

The seniors looked at me and moved. "What should be my punishment ? I will do whatever you ask of me sir." I said honestly. His smile widened as stars shone in his eyes. "We will have a sparring match outside. It seems like we have ten minutes till new year's. When the clock strikes 12, the last man standing will be the winner." "I do not like to fight, but if those are your wishes I will comply." I nodded my head as everyone made their way excitedly outside.'If he want's me to fight him, then I will not use my power what so ever.' I swore to myself, and will not break that promise. "Do you know what exactly you're getting into my boy?" I looked at Honey's grandfather who looked at me with a worried face.

"Yes, sir, I am perfectly knowledged who I am up against." I said as we walked together outside. "You know the only person to have ever beaten my son is Mitsukuni, and no one else. You could get seriously hurt. I would just excuse yourself all this trouble and leave." He put a hand to my shoulder and started to walk out. "I can't…" He stopped walking and I ran a hand through my hair. "It's not because of pride, nor is it because I want to prove myself. It's because I never want someone getting hurt because of me, I am bound to protect these students on my own terms, they don't know I'm doing it for them, and I don't expect anything in return. It's all I can do." I could hear him smirk and walk out.

I looked at my wrist and hopefully I wouldn't go crazy like I did with Haruhi. I made it outside where smileing people were ready to be entertained. I turned my attention to Honey and Mori who stood next to their siblings which looked like it. 'I didn't know Mori had a brother. He looks just like him.' I walked towards my opponent and he was ready to fight. "What are the rules, and what is won in the end?" I asked and the guests around us laughed. "There are no rules in the Haninozuka style. As for winning, you seem a little cocky for one who doesn't like to fight." He crossed his hands across his chest. "And what if I do win?" I said placing my hands in my pockets.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I'll let you wish for anything you want, and I don't question your choice. As for me winning...Souh!" He turned his attention to Tamaki and his father. "Will you grant me expulsion of this student?" I turned my attention too look at Tamaki who looked terrified. "Father you can't do that!" Tamaki said but was soon silenced by his father. "I have been knowing you for a long time Yorihisa, and to know, that this student interfered with your way of parenting I will grant your wish." "But sir!" The hosts yelled and were quieted by their parents.

"Ootori, my friend, you seem to have good connections with the government, could you also put a restraint on the distance this boy can be to our children! I don't want him close to our children. He's less than a commoner who doesn't know his proper manners. I don't want him corrupting the minds of our children." I didn't react, but his choice did make me think. 'I am not going to hurt him.'

"That's too easy, it will be done. I'll get started." Kyoya's father said with a slight smile to his face. I let myself calm down. 'They don't know who I am. Can I tell them that I'm a girl after I've won? Can I scream to the heavens that I am more? Can I be selfish for once? Can I afford to lose?' I looked at Will and he nodded his head as I looked at his hands.

"_Prove them wrong."_

"You will have two minutes to fight against each other. Go!" Yorihisa was quick to attack as he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying into rocks hard which I ended up cracking. "Kira!" I could hear the hosts yell. "Stay where you are children! Hahaha. See what did I tell you to easy." Honey's father laughed. I let the fog die down as I brushed myself off. There were gasps coming from everywhere, and the look on Honey's father was taken back. I walked slowly towards him as I mumbled. "I'm not going to hurt him. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm not going to hurt him." Over and over again. He quickly guarded up and charged, but I dodged his attacks lazily.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Try not to hurt him. Do not hurt him." "What are you mumbling about boy? Come on and hit me!" He yelled as he threw a punch to my face and I tumbled on the floor. "I'm not going to hurt him." I mumbled down. "10 seconds until New Year's!" "Kira get up!" I could hear everyone cheer. "He's probably knocked out, he gave me a scare before, but I guess he was just fooling around." He stopped and thought of his sentence again. "He was just fooling around!" Too late, just before he could turn around, I had his body already pinned to the ground. "Happy New Year!" The cheer of guests roared as I stood up and there was rage in my opponent's eyes.

"I've won." I said simply but he stood up and wound up his arms to attack. "This fight isn't finished until I say it is!" He charged and I dodged. "Father!" "Uncle!" Both children and nephews yelled but I looked at them and reassured them with a small smile. "Never keep your eyes off of your opponent!" He yelled as he swept my feet and in the momentum I backflipped away. "This match is done, I've won fairly, and I have no intention of hurting you Mr. Haninozuka." I said calmly. He grinned. "If you don't knock me out, then I'll win it's as simple as that." I breathed in. "Is that what you would like Mr. Haninozuka, for you to be knocked out?"

"Kira, stop! Don't he'll hurt you!" Honey yelled but his voice was overpowered by the yelling and the fireworks flooding the air. "I'm not going to hurt him, just knock him out, but I promised not to use my power what so ever, so I have no choice." I clenched my fists as I looked at my opponent. "If that's your wish, then so be it!" I spread my legs and pushed with a strong force I blew away the sparklers in everyone's hands. I was quick to react and Yorihisa's smile faded and I could feel something take over.

I grabbed his body and launched it into the air and jumped as I kicked him down hard creating a crater. I yelled as I pulled back my hand and looked at Yorihisa's face in terror. I liked the feeling, then I looked at everyone else's and they were the same. They never expected for me to do what I did. "Kira! Get yourself together!" I heard Will yell. 'No, I want him to feel pain!' I could feel myself gain strength in the weakness of the almost unconscious man on the floor. I narrowed my eyes as I was just mere feet away from him. He prepared for the impact by closing his eyes and I smirked.

There was debris everywhere and the wind was quick to clear everything up. There was no noise but the sound of water being pumped into hollowed out bamboo and it dumping the water. Yorihisa sat up and I stood up as well. "Why...why.." I only looked at him and his face was filled with all sorts of emotions. "I'm not like most people sir. When I know I have the advantage over an opponent, I don't finish them off just because I'm better, but because right as they're about to face defeat; I know they think of all of the things they could have done better in the fight. So when they least expect it, I don't, and I leave with a different impression than I'd had before." I held out my hand and he looked at it for a second thinking I would pull another trick.

"Like I said before, I don't like hurting people. It also wouldn't be a good start to the new year anyway." He stood up and patted me on the back. "That was in interesting fight young man." He said as I murmured something under my breath and he immediately laughed. "Everyone! Our Winner!" He raised up my hand and I winced slightly as I looked at everyone with a serious face. Meanwhile everyone cheered and I sighed a breath of relief. 'This is going to be one interesting year.' He then looked at me and smiled. "So since you won, what is your wish son?" He laughed heartedly. "Ask him to dress like a clown and dance like a money Kira!" The twins yelled anxiously.

I looked at them and their mother was quick to pull their ears. "Nothing." I said simply. There was another awkward silence and the adult in front of me sweatdropped. "What do you mean nothing? You're making me look bad here kid. After everything I've said, you still want nothing?" I looked at Yasuchika and thought for a moment. "You said I could ask for anything right?" I asked curiously. "That's what I said." "Then since you asked for two things, can I ask for two, from you and two adults?" He stuttered and was about to protest. "You did fail to present me as the winner the first time I took you down." His face turned slightly pink as he cleared his throat.

"Well it's only fair father." I looked at Kyoya and Tamaki who both said it at the same time. I looked in their direction and they smiled as if they had won the war against their parents for the first time. "I suppose it's only fair, what do you think Souh?" "I suppose, I mean I was about to expel the kid, what else should I do?" I looked at the man in front of me as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his head. "I would like all of you to find a better method of disciplining your children. As for my other wish, please let me think about it." I bowed to them and he scowled a bit.

"I will try...it might not be easy...but I will try.." He then paid attention to his guests as they took everything as if nothing happened. I was suddenly embraced and blinked quickly. "Your so amazing!" "I didn't know you could fight like that!" "Kira why didn't you tell us you were so bad ass?" Everyone yelled and I sighed as I smiled small. "Alright everyone, off, Kira just fought, and a feisty one too. Give him some space." I looked at Ranka who looked at me and smiled. "I believe you now. Take care of my daughter like you took care of Honey's brother." He whispered in my ear and I looked for Honey's younger brother who was standing next to a smaller yet not so smaller version of Mori. "Kira where are you going?" Tamaki asked but I ignored him.

I walked towards Yasuchika and he looked at me with furrowed brows. "Why did you do this for me?" I looked at him and could sense his uneasiness again. "Because you reminded me when I was smaller." He folded his arms across his chest. "So you got beat up when you were little?" He smirked. "No." "Then what?" He tensed his body up. "You just need to be heard." I then pulled him into an embrace. "Wh...what are you doing." He stammered. "You want to appear to be strong, but you have a lot to learn. I can tell you've wanted someone to show kindness like this for a long time. Don't let your heart harden, because unlike mine, I've just started to slowly thaw in what little sunshine I have." His arms slowly picked up and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry." He started to hiccup. "It's alright, now let's go to the restroom so you can freshen up." I let him go and looked at the hosts who were dumbfounded. "I'll be right back." I walked with Yasuchika to see a lavish bathroom. 'Rich people.' I sighed as Yasuchika took off his glasses and started to put water on his face. "Why are you doing this to me, even though I've treated you like crap?" His voice cracked. "Because I feel like it." I said as I leaned against the wall. "That doesn't make any sense." He looked at me with raised brows. "Life doesn't make sense." I said in return, and he couldn't talk any more so he continued to splash water on his face.

Suddenly two men in yukata's came in laughing and stopped to look in my direction. "My boy! Where have you been all this time?" He was dressed in a nice yukata, and he was next to a young man maybe in his mid 20's. "I can agree father, this young man seems to be a young protegee. Tell me, what is your name?" I looked at both men. "Alexander Kira, at your service sir's." I bowed and they laughed. 'Well it was nice meeting you lad, I hope to see you soon." Both men shook my hand. "Here's my card, if you ever need anything. I would like for you to come and give a lesson or two at my dojo. You have unclaimed skill, and clearly beating the second strongest man here, that's something." He smiled kindly and I took the card. "I appreciate the offer." I then looked at Yasuchika who looked at the two men with sparkly eyes.

"Let's go, Yasuchika-kun." I grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me with large eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I said as he walked in front of me. "Do you not those two people inside?!" He said stopping suddenly. "No..I don't." Honey's younger brother face palmed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's the Sota family. Powerful people, and more powerful in their form of combat. They are stars, and are known throughout Japan as a fighting powerhouse above 4 houses."

I tilted my head to ask. "Who are the four houses?" He smirked and pushed up his glasses. "The fifth house is the Manato Family. The fourth is the Shoma sendate. Then there is the third family which is the Morinozukas, and the second family of course is the Haninozukas, and then the first is the Sota's." He finished happy with himself and we continued to walk towards where everyone else was located.

"Kira! What took you so long?" I looked at the twins who seemed to be slightly tipsy. "Will?" I looked at him who had a bickering Tamaki, and Kyoya. "You idiot Tamaki, shut up! You always have us doing crazy things, leaving me to do everything." Kyoya hiccuped. "Well at least I'm popular you crazy four eyed sly bastard!" Tamaki retorted. I shook my head and Will looked at me with furrowed brows. "I do not know what to do with these two." "Let me see them." I said as I took hold of them.

I put them on my shoulder and sat them down as they leaned against each other. I cracked my knuckles as the rest of the semi flushed group of hosts watched me. I did a quick maneuver with my fingers and squeezed their stomachs, then put pressure on their temples, and finally I put slight pressure on their collarbones. They coughed and then looked at each other and frantically separated from one another. "Oh grow up you two." I turned around. "You spoiled pieces of shit." I mumbled under my breath. "You don't act like a butler you know Kira?" I looked at the twins were swaying and I picked up my hand, and they flinched. "I cured their hangovers, do you want me to cure yours?" I said and they quickly moved, or the equivalent of quickly.

"You know, the twins are right, you don't act like a normal butler." I looked at Kyoya who was cleaning his glasses. "Kira is more than a person, actually…..he's not really my butler." I looked at Will who seemed to have taken alcohol as well. "Wilbur!" I yelled. "Kira, is like my brother." I stopped and looked at him. "These armlets symbolize our unity, and how we hold each other like a family. I'm all Kira has.." "Enough!" I raised my voice. "You've had enough partying for tonight. Kyoya, I'm aware you offered to take Haruhi and her father back home." I took Will and put him behind my back. "No, I never offered such thing." I looked behind me and glared at him.

"Well now you are, if you want me to pay for it, then fine. Just make sure they get home safely, or else." I narrowed my eyes and began to walk out, and settled Will in the back of the car. I carried him to his room and put him in something comfortable. "Stupid robot." I mumbled and took a shower to get rid of all the grime and shit Igot covered in. "What has gotten up with me lately?" I wondered as I dressed comfortably and fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

**January-Second Semester-**

"Kira-chan! Kira-chan! Here! My father wanted me to give this to you, and grandfather wanted to give you what's inside of the silver box." I peaked inside the bag and looked at Mori and Honey with thankful eyes. "I can't it's too much! Please give it to someone else who is more worthy." I said extending the bag out. "You are more than worthy senpai." I looked beside me to see a proud looking with a slight blush to the face Yasuchika. "Senpai? Me?" I said looking at his brother. "Chika-chan has been talking nonstop about you Kira-chan!" I looked at Yasuchika and ruffled his hair. "Well then I hope you don't mind me calling you Yasu-chan from now on." I said with a small smile. "His eyes lit up and bowed. "I'll do anything you say senpai!" I sighed.

"Take it easy now, I have one I have to take care of." I said motioning to the attention hoarding bitch behind me. "Wilbur." I said in a low voice. "Excuse me." He walked quietly in my direction and I could feel his excitement, even though he was a robot. "I'm going to shadow you today, so please don't try and make such a ruckus please." I ran a hand through my hair and Will nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Now let's hurry up before class starts, I have a strange feeling today is going to get only more interesting." I walked straight and put my bag over my shoulder, and Will came up behind me to tell me something. "You're telling me! I get to go to school!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as a small smile managed to stay on my face.


	29. Back to School

I sat at my desk patiently, with Will at the front of class who introduced himself with a smile, and the sounds of fawning girls in the class didn't cease to stop. I rolled my eyes as I put my nose in a book. "He's going to be a pain in my ass." I mumbled as he took a seat next to me. "Hello I'm Wilbur, but you can call me Will! I hope we can get along!" I looked at Will who extended his hand towards me. I looked at him seriously and raised a brow. 'Stupid robot, he probably got too excited he must have overrun his system.' I extended my hand and shook it.

"This is silly Will, I know you already." I muttered under my breath so only he could hear me. The students started to murmur and some of the male students walked towards us. I let go of Will and returned my attention to my book. "Hey Will, you know the commoner transfer student?" I stopped reading for a second to see what his response would be. "Yes, and referring to Kira as a commoner is not even for you to call him, or any other person." I closed my eyes and didn't know what he was thinking, or could be processing.

"I owe him a large deal, if you got to know him, even though he's tough to crack; Kira is the wisest person I know here." I stood up and looked at Will with a hard stare. "If you want people to like me, I don't need you to do that for me. I have other responsibilities to do. You still have a lot to learn." I sighed as I tiled my head back and ran a hand through my hair. There were sighs from the girls and the bell seemed to have masked the sound. I looked at the male students in front of me and they seemed to have blushed.

I raised a brow and grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulder. "Come on Will, I have to shadow you today, that and we have the same schedule." I walked to the door and waited for him. He stood up and the students that were around him backed off clearly surprised by his height. "This dude's really tall!" "He's probably taller than Mori-senpai!" "But he is super handsome though!" "Yeah, I wonder if he's a model?' "Are you kidding me! He would be an idiot if he wasn't one." I cringed slightly and looked over my shoulder. "Come on." He bowed and walked out with me. "What the hell Will? What was that back there?" I said walking sternly with closed eyes. "I don't know, I just wanted to say what I wanted to." He answered simply.

"I see.." I sighed. "Hey you two! Wait up!" I looked back and it was the twins who were yelling for us to wait up. "Hello you two! It's such a nice coincidence to see both of you in our home room class. I don't know about Kira here, but it's always a pleasure to see you." Will smiled as his dimples were more pronounced on his cheeks. "Same! We just wanted to invite you to join the host club Wilbur!" The twins said smiling. I looked at them shocked and never once have I ever seen them smile genuinely like that before. "Can I?" I blinked and looked at Will with raised brows. "Why are you asking me? I'm not your mother…." I stopped talking and looked at the twins with a slight hesitation. They looked at me with normal poker faces and didn't suspect a thing. 'That's right, they thought Will was I when they saw him shirtless as me.'

"You don't have to keep asking me if you want to do things. You're our own person, now let's go to class before we're late." I turned and walked towards my class in a mild pace. "I'll make sure to come!" Will said in a hurried tone and in a few strides caught up to me. "Are you alright?" Will asked concerned. I scowled and scrunched up my nose. "I'm perfectly fine, now let's go to class." He didn't say anything but walk by my side in silence. "Music, let's go, and get ready, the music teacher's one tough nut."

"What?" Will asked but I walked inside to see a new boy talking to Kyoya and Tamaki who seemed to have a small crowd around him. "I'm going to finish reading this, and going to research. Make yourself comfortable, the guys know you already." I walked to the back of the class and sat down at my desk and began to read.

_He looked at me for a moment, his eyes glimmered. I couldn't just sit there and do anything, I wanted him to know who I was. I was the reason he was here right now, yet, I'm still lurking behind the shadows of an unforgiving world. People take everything for granted, and don't even know it. It's just a pain in my ass to see people around me taking everything lightly. I sighed and looked at my friends around me at the lunch table. I loved them so much, and without them, I wouldn't have done what I do now. "You know Aura, you've been keeping your head in the clouds lately, are you alright?" I looked at my best friend. "Yeah, I just...well you know." I motioned my head towards Amon. "Go talk to him, I mean he is single. He's the right one for you." I glanced at Ahni for a second and knew she liked Amon as well._

_We knew each other pretty well, and knew I had to do something. I smiled at her and got up and walked towards Amon. "Hey Aura" It was the little nickname they gave me, and since he's an Astronomy major, it made sense why. "Hey! You're the one Amon's been talking about, she's really good looking, why didn't you tell us about her." His friends looked at me and I flashed a small smile. "I'm not that good looking, anyways. Can I talk to you privately?" I tucked a hair behind my ear and he smiled a brilliant smile._

"_Yeah sure, I have time." 'Amon's such a nice guy, and I know for sure he doesn't have feelings for me at all. For a fact, he's in love with Ahni.' We walked to the hallway and I looked at him with a straight face as he could soon notice my change in attitudes. "Amon, I need to tell you something." His face turned pale and he spoke quickly. "Shit, I knew you were going to say you liked me, sorry but I'm interested in someone else." I looked at him blankly and sighed. "I don't like you, dumbass." I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose._

"_Then, what?" He said now more relaxed. "It's Ahni, I know you like her Amon." I said straightforwardly. His surprised face told me I was correct and I sighed a sense of relief. "I don't know if she likes me or not. She...she's everything, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if everything that I've had goes to ruin! What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? What if.." "Enough Amon, saying what if isn't going to solve your problems. I know for a fact that you like her, and she likes you more in return. I promise you that I am telling you the truth. I'm the most trustworthy person you've ever had, and you know that. So believe me when I tell you that you two are more than compatable for each other." I smiled and he smiled._

"_I don't know how I'll ever repay you. You always help everyone, and never expect anything in return. Why Kira why do you do this?" He looked at me and I faced the window looking at Ahni smiling and laughing. "Because, I want to see people smiling and laughing like Ahni is right now. It's what I stand for." I looked at Amon and he put me in a tight embrace. "Make the most of it pretty boy, you glowed up for a reason. Time to glow like the stars my friend and connect those dots to that constellation." I turned around and put my headphones on my head as I saluted Amon with two fingers._

_Five years later I was attending their wedding and it was something they would always thank me for. Most of my college companions already got married, had kids, or were engaged. As for me, I was still single, and on my death bed. All the friends who I had met in college were here in my room with me. All teary eyed and trying to hold in their tears. I chuckled and strained a little bit._

"_Aura, why?" I looked at Amon who held his dear wife next to him. I blinked and felt a heavy sleepiness over me. "I don't know, I just wish for everyone's happiness. Don't cry everyone, you could at least do me that favor." I smiled and looked at my parents and siblings. "I don't know how much value I have in this universe, but I do know that I've made a few people happier than they would have been without me. So thank you everyone for being here with me until the end." With that my eyesight drew foggy as I could hear faint shouts of my name and I smiled. Feeling at peace._

I closed the book and felt kind of...relieved, yet sad at the same time for the character. She had done so much and she deserved more, but at least she died with the people she loved most by her side. 'Life is never fair, that seems about right.' I put the book in my bag as I looked at some pair of shoes in front of my desk and I looked at them curiously. I sat up straight and looked at the student in front of me. Will smiled and I placed my hands on my lap.

In the background a piano started to play. "Are you done with the shitty little test?" I asked and he took a seat next to me. "Yes, and it seems like the flute is what I enjoy the most." He chirped. I nodded my head and looked in the direction of the piano. I couldn't see who was playing but I knew this song and looked at some of the students who surrounded him. Suddenly he started to sing. I stopped paying attention to whatever I was doing and listened to the student that was singing. His voice, was soothing, and he had the whole class in silence. "This is interesting I don't know why he was singing such a sad song in the first place. "Is that the new student who's playing the piano, or is he playing for the choir student?" I asked crossing my left leg over my right.

"He's doing both." I snapped my neck towards Will who was grinning slightly. "I see, he's pretty good." "Do you want to see him, he's actually a prince." I raised my brow and shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine here listening to him singing." I sighed and I got a sense of trouble. "Wilbur, someone's in trouble." I stood and went out of the classroom in a hurry. I let my subconscious lead me to where there was trouble. I ran through hallways and made it to the superintendent's room. I opened it and saw someone I didn't want to see.

"Sutekh! Get away from him!" I sprung at him and he let go of the bruised superintendent and disappeared as laughs echoed throughout the large room. I rushed towards the superintendent who coughed and looked at me. "Alexander? What are you doing here son?" I scowled and put Mr. Souh in his chair. "Please stay still sir." "What are you going to do?" He asked grabbing his shoulder. "Something you're not supposed to see." I extended my hand out and he looked at me as if he was afraid. "What are you doing?" He said in a panicked tone. "HEAL." My armlet glowed showing through the clothes and a blue light came and enveloped us as it healed Tamaki's father.

He looked at me in surprise and stood up. "I..I feel just fine, hell better than fine, I feel great!" He spun as he put his hands on my shoulders and took a serious face. I felt slightly light headed, but other than that I was in good condition. "Who are you exactly son?" I looked straight into his eyes. "Kira Alexander,Agent from the secret defence of agents for the world order organization. At your service sir, it's finally a pleasure to meet you." He let go of me and straightened his suit and tie. "You're Barret's child then? I didn't know he had two children, I only thought he had one, and it was a girl?" I didn't say anything and looked at him with a straight face. "No...you're her!" I remained looking at the superintendent. "Kira dear it's been a long time my dear." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "It's nice seeing you again sir." I said leaning on his desk.

"My, you've grown." He said with a light chuckle. "Sir." I began seriously. "I've been here since October, and I barely know about this threat. I will keep my guard up at all time, and will not fail you in protecting these students." I said with determination. He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "You're still the same when I met you as a small child, now tell me. You're supposed to be hiding who you are?" He said simply and I furrowed my brows. "Yes sir, it was supposed to be imperative to the mission, and.." " Do you think that hiding who you are as a person really makes a difference?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Yes, sir, it is. Things are much easier like this," I said trying not to backlash. "Well, I would beg to differ. You are a woman Kira, and you not being true to who you are, don't you think is insulting to other women who strive to be as strong as you? I'm no feminist, but you are born who you are, but if you think you were born in the wrong body, then I completely understand that." He said and I started to get uncomfortable.

"It's nothing like that sir! Please refer to me as a male student when you see me please….Now as for me, I don't know whether I feel comfortable as a girl or a guy. I mean...Why am I telling you this?" I deadpanned. The superintendent laughed and I sighed. "Anyway sir, I have to get going, seems like class is about to end, and we've been here for a long time. I'll make sure to keep an eye on the students, especially your son and the host club." I bowed and walked towards the door. "Alexander!" I stopped before I could open the door. "Sir?" "I'll make sure to keep your secret a secret, just make sure to keep yourself from harm." I chuckled and opened the door.

"Not possible sir, nothing in life goes unharmed in the process." I closed the door and looked at Will pacing but came to a stop when he looked at me. "What happened to you?" I looked at Will and raised my brow. "What do you mean?" He walked quickly towards me and touched the side of my face which hurt. "I don't know what happened exactly for me to get this wound, but here." I ran a hand through my cheek and Will furrowed his brows. "Let's go, I can tell you what happened on the way back to class." Will stopped and I looked back. "You've been gone for an hour. It's now lunch." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You mean I just wasted an hour in the superintendent's office?"

He nodded his head as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "He must be able to influence time. I didn't think something like that was possible. Will, he's getting more and more dangerous. This is not good." I looked at him seriously and he nodded his head. "I agree." We walked to the courtyard to eat lunch. "Thanks for bringing my things as well Will." I opened my lunch box. "Thank you for the meal." As I was about to eat Will handed me a stack of papers. "What's this for?" I asked taking a bite of food.

"The choir teacher told me to give this to you. He said that there's going to be a big choir concert two months from now. It's a big event, and it seems like we're going to play for them." Will smiled and I raised my brow. "Well, what are you going to do?" I asked finishing my food. "I'm going to be part of the choir, but for the finale, there's going to be a duet." I nodded my head and put the papers neatly into my bag and took a sip of some iced tea. "That seems alright, as long as I'm not the one singing everything will be fine." I breathed in the cold air. "I've never heard you sing before Kira." I stopped drinking and set my drink down. "I'm not going to sing for you, you titanium piece of shit." I mumbled and he frowned.

"I'm not as comfortable in doing a lot of things Will, I'm still not as comfortable here in this school. I still feel like I don't belong." Will looked at me and then punched me on my shoulder. "Stop being so fucking depressed all the time. Honestly, you not feeling like you belong here? Hell, you belong here more than some of these people here in the first place. So stop being such a negative nancy and accept the fact that you are needed, and belong here!" I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Fuck." His pupils constricted and I shook my head as I huffed. "You know how to motivate a person Will." I rested my head on my knees and looked at the cloudy snow filled sky. "It might snow today. Seems like Bunkyo gets a lot of snow in the winter." Will stood up and walked in front of me as he extended his hand. "Come on, we need to go to our next class." I grabbed his hand and he took out his schedule. Meanwhile he was distracted I rubbed my temples. The headache started to grow and I felt cold.

"No need, I know what we have next, you have the same schedule as me." I brushed myself off as I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Let's go before I get scrutinized. "I sighed and we made our way to Music Room-3. "Kira are you alright by any chance you look flushed." I pulled the scarf I had on closer to my nose. "I'm just chilly, the air was maybe too much for me, and I have just a small headache. Nothing a little aspirin can't handle." I said

I opened the door and this time the light didn't bother me at all. "Well that's a relief." I sighed and Will looked forward with an alluring awe. "Come on Will, we have a lot to do." I walked forward with my left hand in my pocket and where Honey and Mori usually sit, there was a crowd of girls and the rest of the host club? "What's going on over there?" I mumbled. "Will go introduce yourself to the guests, I'm assuming I'll have to make some more coffee and tea. Maybe refill on some snacks. Whatever just tell them I'm here." I set my bag down on my desk on the far little corner of the large room isolated from the rest and walked to the stockroom.

I quickly prepared the refreshments and snacks as I made my way to the group of laughing teens. Tamaki turned around and rushed towards me. "Kira! Kyoya and Honey-senpai are shadowing two students and they are attracting a crowd! Seems like they really like it here! I wonder if they would like to We have two, well three new members if we count Wilbur! Come no you have to meet them, but they're stealing the spotlight from me. Please help." Tamaki pouted and I raised a brow. "Alright but please calm down senpai." I sighed as I walked towards them. "Hello ladies, please pardon me." The girls smiled and welcomed me.

"It's nice to see you again Kira-kun!" I smirked and they squealed. I walked through the girls and looked at the same black haired student I saw another student sitting next to him but the student had long hair tied into a high ponytail, white silverish hair to be exact. 'Is that natural?' I wondered while walking towards the two guests sitting across the two seniors. Just as I looked at the two students, I dropped whatever was in my hands. I suddenly felt short of breath and the world around me started to spin. 'Who are they?' I wondered as my mind went into a complete black and my body hit the floor fainting into nothingness.


	30. Three Hosts

I opened my eyes and before I could open my mouth I stopped to hear a person whose voice was similar to mine. They were next to me and I could see their shadows on the curtain. A person lied on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I apologize everyone. I just wasn't feeling so good." "You should tell us if you're not feeling well Kira, you shouldn't be doing this. Take care of yourself more often alright?" Haruhi's voice was sweet and I snuggled into the bed. 'Seems like Will took this one for me. They also took off my chest binder as well.' I sighed and closed my eyes as I listened to their conversation until they left and I had drifted into sleep.

I opened my eyes to be welcomed by silence, and listened to the bed creak next to me and the curtain opened. "Psst, Kira, are you awake?" I opened one eye and Will walked over to my left side and sat down by me. "I..I don't know what happened." I sat up. "Take a rest, it's already after school already, I hope you don't mind staying over here for the night." Will tilted his head and I looked away. "I'm not staying over here, now if it's after school and no one stays long unless their in afterschool activities, but it's probably snowing outside so they most likely aren't even here." I stood back up and the cool floor sent chills up my spine. "Where's my binder so I can go home." Will walked in front of me and blocked my path. "Will get out of my path." I said calmly. "No, you're going to stay here." Looking at him I furrowed my brows and sighed.

I tried walking around him but he moved again to block my path. "I said move." Now I was a little upset. I hated being here in the first place and now he wasn't letting me leave. "You need to stay here and get some rest!" He yelled and I folded my arms across my chest. "You don't tell me what to do you shit! Now let's go!" I passed him and he he pulled me towards him with my wrist and grabbed my shirts collar. "You are going to sit here, and take whatever I give you weather you like it or not!" I looked at him surprised. "Stop for a second and take a break, you fucking need it Kira and I don't know why you're being so stubborn!" I clenched my teeth and someone was standing looking at us from the opened curtain.

I widened my eyes and her face was of shock as she brought her hand up and motioned to Will and I. "Haruhi." The voice escaped from my mouth as a her father stopped and his mouth cracked open. I shoved Will off of me and stood up. "I can explain! Just don't scream! Is anyone else here or is it just the two of you?" I asked quickly. "It's just us." I suddenly heard the nurse coming in our direction. "Hello everyone I just wanted to see how the patient was doing." The nurse smiled and when Haruhi and her dad looked in our direction, they were surprised.

"Where...where did?" The school nurse stepped in with a smile. "Excuse me, guests must sit outside while we have our last check up." I slipped out through the curtains and the cold floor made me shiver so I slithered up and got myself comfortable under the pillow of the bed just until they were done with Will.

"You seem fine Mr. Alexander, but please be careful about your health." I stuck my head out and there was a scream. I looked towards the nurse who fainted and Will with his nurse came in my direction and of course Will was the first one to spot me so just as the other nurse was tending for the other nurse, Will grabbed me and put me around his surprisingly warm neck, and then put my scarf on. "Here let me help you carry her on the bed." Will began to move and I looked through a small opening and she smiled and shook her head. "No you're fine, I got this." She then picked her up and set her on the bed. "She's been stressing a lot lately, anyway, you seem to be doing well. You can go home now."

She waved us off with a smile and Will walked to the changing rooms to change. "You alright?" I coiled myself a little tighter and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to get a little warm." "Alright I'm done, I also put your clothes in a bag, just rest, we can explain to them when we leave." I peaked out from the scarf and looked at him in the eyes. "No, I'll walk, I need to explain to them who I am, well at least them." Will's eyes softened and I slithered down his arm as I landed on the floor and shifted back into my human self. "Here, change I'll wait outside." Will left and I just stood alone and changed quickly not even caring if I bandaged my chest or not. I walked out to see Haruhi and her father looking at me with a weird expression. I didn't know what to tell them and my face grew warm. "I...I don't know..I.." I stuttered and Ranka-san walked in my direction as he looked at me tenderly while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go to my house and you can rest there, the both of you." I looked at them and nodded my head.

We took the bus and we began to walk towards their home which was roughly 10 minutes away. I put my hands in my pockets and sneezed. "Here, it's cold." Will put my scarf around my neck. "Sorry for not giving this to you sooner." He said a little sheepishly. I didn't say anything and just walked forward looking at the brown colored snow. "Come in and make yourself at home the both of you." I took off my shoes and Wilbur thanked Ranka for me. "Haruhi, you stay here with Wilbur, and I'll take Kira-chan to change into something more comfortable. Come with me darling." I couldn't even muster up the courage to look at Haruhi's father so I just followed him in silence.

We walked into his room and he got out some black leggings and a comfortable long sleeve tee. I could also feel him look towards me and grunt. "Well sweetheart I don't think I have any bras your size, but here are some spandex freshen up in the bathroom right there." He handed me the clothing and I took them. "Kira look up at me." Ranka lifted my chin and I looked at his light brown ones. "You are completely fine sweetheart, go freshen up, and relax." Ranka smiled and I nodded my head. I walked to the bath and washed my body first. I looked at my body and sunk into the warm bath. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was completely blank.

I looked at my bracelet and sighed. "I don't even know what to expect anymore. I can't control myself sometimes." I got out of the bath and dried myself as I changed. I draped the fluffy towel over my head and walked barefoot out and prepared myself. In the midst of walking I pulled up my sleeves and bit my lip in trying to control my slight nerves.

I opened the screen door and closed my eyes and put my head down. "Haruhi, Ryoji-san, I apologize sincerely for hiding who I was, but please try to understand that I have a reason. I don't want to lie to anyone about who I am anymore. I don't think I've ever been so close to anyone before and all of you mean so much to me. I don't think I could ever repay your kindness that you two have displayed to me." I began to shed tears and I balled my fists.

"Please accept me with all my faults. please.." My voice cracked as I looked up at Haruhi and her father. Though there were people who were not supposed to hear nor see what they were seeing.

Tears still streaming down my face, I looked at them with narrowed eyes. A sudden anger steamed inside me and quickly started to take over. "What the hell are you two doing here! You're not supposed to be here at all!" I yelled. Will stood up. "Sit back down you piece of shit!" I growled at him and he reacted by walking over to me. "You two aren't supposed to know! _Vries_!" I shouted but they didn't freeze, all of them except Ryoji. "Dad!" Haruhi yelled and she looked at me in shock.

"What did you do to him." I stepped back and shook my head. "_Ottepel_." I mouthed and Ryoji unfreezed and I held my head and chest in agony. "Kira, control yourself!" I looked at Will and a deep growl came from my throat. I was scared and I couldn't control my body. I opened my mouth and I could feel my hair stand up and I roared at Will who protected the trembling group.

There was screaming and I head throbbed horribly with pain as my breath shortened, and I felt like if I was going to pass out. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" With that final scream I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I mean I guess that's what happens when you are unconscious. I walked for what seemed like hours, and heard a voice. I walked towards that voice and everything around me started to change. I was in a room, a large room fitted for a princess. It seemed almost familiar. There was a girl crying, I could hear her hiccups and I walked towards a corner of the room. I first found thick long white hair and I raised a brow. I walked around her and I was shocked to see how beautiful she was. She was more beautiful than a fairy, she looked like a goddess. She seemed like if she was slightly older than me, and fragile. Tears streamed down her face as she stood up and her purple and pink pastel colored garments fit her body perfectly.

As she opened her eyes, I was entranced by her eyes. They were a perfect rosy gold that sparkled beautifully with one or two flecks of blue. "I have a duty to protect my people, yet my heart yearns for something else. They say that love exists but I don't agree with them. We are not capable to display love with words that come from our mouths. No one can truly love, maybe the soul is capable of loving, but not humans. They tell me that I can not love because I am who I am! Being betrothed to someone I don't even know and have to marry him because he's one of the sacred animals? I cannot fathom this...this…..this decision! I always look for the well being of my people and everyone here, yet...why don't they consider me once in awhile…?" She hiccuped and brushed her delicate tears away.

I wondered what she was talking about and why she couldn't see me. 'Surely if I was here, she would have seen me by now.' I thought. "Mother and father knew each other, and father is still the divine guardian, and has not yet passed his Āśiṣ to me. It is just because I was born a woman does not grant them the right to overprotect me like a delicate fawn. Even though everything is complicated I know...I'm capable of finding love." I rolled my eyes and wondered why she said human, I mean she is human from the looks of it. She stood and "Love isn't real, it's…"

(Recommend playing Soon, Thumbelina) She glided out to her balcony as her hair moved seeming like if it was being blown by a gentle breeze. The sun was slowly setting and if I wasn't mistaken the sun rays hit her skin, and she seemed to glimmer, as if she had some sort of scales,but it was beautiful. She tucked her silver star kissed hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

"I know….I know there's someone somewhere,

Someone….who's sure to find me soon…" She opened her eyes.

"After the rain goes there are rainbows

I'll find my rainbow soon

Soon it won't be just pretend

Soon a happy ending

Love, can you hear me

If you're near me

Sing your song

Sure and strong

And soon…"

She held her hand close to her heart as the last of her tears slid down her cheeks. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her but she was soon interrupted. "Your majesty, it is time...Are you ready for the meeting tonight?" I looked at the black haired tall man with intense blue eyes walked towards her. "Shoji.." She wrapped her hands around her body as she bit her lower lip. "Your majesty." The man walked towards her and turned her around as his eyes widened in surprise to her tear stricken eyes.

"Your majesty you've been crying." He delicately wiped a tear away and in his hand it quickly formed into a tear shaped diamond. He dropped it to the floor and she couldn't look up at the man. "Shoji...I'm...I'm sorry. I never thought…" "I couldn't turn into an animal? That you couldn't choose someone like me to be your husband? Akemi, listen to me, you had nothing to do with this. You of all people should know that." I furrowed my brows as I tried to piece everything together. If they can't see me then this must be a dream, but why this?

"I do! I just...It just.. I thought it wouldn't apply to me….I didn't know I would be born a woman Shoji! I...I just wanted us to be happy…" "Akemi, listen to me, I will never be good enough for you." He squeezed her shoulders. "You're more than enough for me! You and Kura! We can live together and escape!" She pleaded. "No! Listen to reason! Your highness, him and I will never be good enough for you. We never will. So I implore you to listen to your subject and at least grant him this one wish." He tenderly held her back as they leaned in closer. "Forget you ever loved the both of us, and get to know your betrothed. We can still see each other as friends, Akemi you will not lose me as your personal guard and childhood friend, if only Kura was here to comfort you." They looked at each other. 'Is this what love is?' I thought.

"I always loved the both of you." "I know but you loved Kura more." He smiled and cupped her neck with both of his hands. "I follow your every order and cry, your majesty. So please forgive me." The man kissed the woman and I could feel my face grow warm quickly looking away at their private moment, and soon separated from her. "_oblivisci omnia amare me vobis_" A light shone and I looked back to see the man kneeling.

"Shoji, when did you get here?" I looked up at the woman tilt her head to the side. 'Just now what did he do? Did, did he tell her to forget her love for him?' I narrowed my eyes as he smiled. "I was ordered to get you your majesty. it's getting late, and I think your father is getting impatient. You should get changed. Excuse me while I wait for you at your door." The man then bowed and left without another word. The silver white haired woman turned back and the sun had already set leaving the sky a purple and blue ombre in the sky. She muttered something in a different language and her dress started to change. "Strange, I feel like if something is missing." I stopped as she gracefully walked towards the door.

"Shoji I'm ready." Her outfit composed of a traditional kimono that was a beautiful design and her hair was intricately and heavily adorned. The door opened and the woman left without a single word. The door closed as the light went with it leaving me in the darkness of the room. "Why?" I wondered and not wanting to leave her, but this was a dream. Right?

I opened the door and hurried behind them before I lost them in the large mansion.

"What was the reason he took her love for him?" I listened and everything was quiet, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was the smell of exotic fruit, dragon fruit to be exact but something else I couldn't put my finger to it. " I dashed, turned, and soon made it to a large wooden door with two guards standing in front, well, they seemed more like a two big lions. As I approached they shifted into their human forms and roared. "Stop why are you here?" I stopped and stood my ground. I thought they could see me so I planned to explain myself.

"Honestly you two stop playing around I have no time for nonsense." Furrowing my brows I looked behind me and moved as a man in his late forties came walking in. He had very nice tanned skin but his eyes were the color of rubies while his hair was the same fiery color. The guards snickered and one of them laughed. "You're late Ramos." They opened the door and I followed behind the man named Ramos. "Yes, yes I know. Is the princess inside already?" He said as be began to walk. "Yes, she just came." "Good, I need to see my little granddaughter." The man smiled and I followed him inside what seemed to be a throne room.

"Ami!" He yelled and I looked towards the princess who seemed to be behind some kind of thick curtain with only her shadow to be displayed in the middle of the large throne room. "Grandfather!" The tone of her voice was cheerful but was soon masked by the man wearing a crown on his head. "Father, you know better than to just barge in here whenever you feel like it." I looked at the man who was sitting on the throne. He had dark skin and he seemed like a replica of his father, they looked just alike except for the hair color, the man's hair was completely white like the daughter. "Is this the way you treat your father?" The man's voice boomed and I would assume king softened his gaze.

They soon were close enough to have a private conversation. "I'm sorry father, just try and not to smother me when I have the servants around. Please?" His eyes softened and they clasped their hands together. "Thais only you my son." The purple haired man chuckled. "It's nice to see you father after some time." The king smiled brilliantly and then turned to the woman by his side. "Auset it's very nice to see you as well." The woman smiled and immediately could see the resemblance between her and her daughter although she had a fiery red color to her hair.

"You too, it's been such a long time. Please make yourself comfortable." She gestured for someone to bring a seat but the man shook his head. "I have other things to do children. I just wanted to tell my little Ami, that everything is going to be alright." He looked towards the curtain and then when I looked back at the man he was gone. "Father, if only fate could have been sweeter." The king smiled and stood. The doors opened and there was a group of what seemed guards and men dressed in fancy garments walking towards the king. They stopped a few feet away and bowed. "I see you have brought your son with you. Let us go and leave the two together. We will know if it falls into place." The king stood and held his hand out to his wife, where she gladly took it. He walked towards a man with black hair and strange blue eyes with purple and nodded his head.

Once everyone left there was dead silence. The man was extremely tall, I mean the princess was taller than me, but he was...tall. Now that I thought about it, I was relatively small here. This man was well built, and I was surprised that he wasn't wearing any armor. He kneeled and kowtowed. I walked closer and sat next to them in silence. "Princess…" His face was filled with struggle, and I could tell he did not want to be here. "Princess, I am sure you feel the same as me, and I came to tell you that I do not wish to marry you. For you see...my heart belongs to someone else. I know you cannot say anything until the moon reaches its peak, which will be soon but I will be quick. I do not wish to marry you for the fact that my heart belongs to a young woman that I have grown up with." He touched what looked like a necklace.

As I looked back at the princess, for some reason, I could see her as if the curtains turned see through. She was crying, but that didn't let her crumble. "What is her name?" She said trying her best not to seem like if she was crying. "What?" He looked up and I tensed. "What is the name of the maiden?" She sniffed. "Your majesty…" She clenched her hands. "I don't want to marry you either. So tell me her name so I am sure your love for her is true." "You of all people know what were to happen if I were to say the name of the person who my heart belongs to." His face became too darken. "Yes, she is to die, and as the princess and guardian of this land, I will protect you and your loved one. So tell me the name of your lover and yours." She smiled as tears fell in sync "I am Masun Prince of the eastern kingdom, descendant of the Stag, and my lover's name...I don't know fully. But she told us it was to be Ami. I met her when we were small children when I would visit the village where the people would live. We saw each other every winter and it's been a hundred years since I've last seen her." He stood. There was a silence.

"Masun...could your lover be of fair skin and white hair?" The woman said as she held her breath. The prince shook his head and stepped back. "Yes, and how would you know that?" He stepped back further.

She looked like if someone had stabbed her in the back and as I walked behind the tall prince. The curtain opened as the princess showed her teary eyes and shocked stricken face. "Kura…" The standing prince fell to his knees and began to weep. A breeze caressed my cheek and I turned to the open window. It was Shoji, he grinned smugly and then disappeared into the darkness. I looked back but there was nothing. I turned around and everywhere around me blackness.

"Kira.." I heard my name and just as I blinked I could see my cloudy vision clear up. I coughed and I looked at Will to my left and Haruhi to my right. "Haruhi…" I said in a hoarse voice. "She's fine." Will sighed and looked at me with furrowed brows. "What happened?" I asked as I sat up. "You don't remember?" Haruhi asked and I shook my head. I cringed and held my head. "All I remember is fainting." I assured. "Here these will make you feel better sweetheart." I looked at Ranka who smiled at me and I gladfully took the antihistamines.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Will as I looked at the empty glass. "Yes, but not everything, and they understand." I then heard a snore behind me and it was the twins. I widened my eyes as I looked at the three in front of me. "The twins? What are they doing here?" I asked raising a brow. "They took care of you Kira." Will said running a hand through his hair. "I see.. how long have I been out?" I asked. "Sixteen hours, school's just in a little bit." Will stood up and I stood up. "They took care of me?" I whispered? "Yeah, seems like they hang around Kyoya and they know a pretty good amount of medical stuff." Haruhi chuckled.

I walked towards them and both of them woke up. "You two took care of me?" I said softly as I kneeled in front of them. They quickly straightened and both blushed intensely. "Yea...you're annoying you know." Both said at the same time. "You're fever wouldn't go down at all, and it was a pain in the ass." Hikaru said looking away and pouting. "But I'm glad your ok." Kaoru avoided eye contact and I sighed in relief. "So the both of you are alright as well." They looked at me and I stood up as I ran a hand through my hair. "Have you had breakfast?" I asked with my stoic nature. Haruhi shook her head and I looked at Will who grimaced. "Everyone please freshen up, I'll take care of breakfast." I looked at the clock and we had approximately fifty-five minutes to eat, and explain to them whatever I needed to explain.

I looked at Ryoji whose stomach growled and I quickly put on my shoes. "Kira, where are you going?" Ryoji yawned and I looked at him. "I'm just going to get some foodstuff so I can prepare a hearty breakfast for everyone. Please excuse me." I walked out to the cold air and looked at the light jacket I had got from Will and sighed. I walked to the market and quickly purchased some things I needed and quickly made it back.

I prepared breakfast, and as well mentally prepared myself to explain myself. "Thirty minutes." I whispered and could hear the bickering of teens. "Haruhi, you should let us help you!" "In your dreams pervs!" I shook my head and set the table and changed into my uniform with my chest binder. I heard the group open the screen door and awe. I filled some mugs with hot chocolate and walked towards the group which quickly hushed.

"Why the sudden quietness? Do you not like the food I've prepared?" I asked serving everyone their drinks. "Surely you couldn't have made this all by yourself Kira?' The twins asked with quirked brows. I shrugged my shoulders. "Believe what you want, you didn't expect me to be a girl either. It's up to you whether you believe me or not." I stared into their eyes and they gulped. "Now eat while I explain myself." I breathed in and let out a breath of air.

"I am sure I know what Will told you guys about me trying to hide my identity was because of personal reasons, but I can only tell you guys so much about me. So far though, most of the conversations we have had, have been honest and sincere. It is my first time attending a school, that was the first time ever celebrating a birthday, that was my first christmas, and New Years. Most of the things that I have done with all of you have been a first." I said sipping on some lemon water. "You mean the kiss as well?"

I spit the water from my mouth and coughed violently as Will patted my back and Haruhi stopped what she was doing. "What kiss?" Ryoji asked and I looked at Will. "You told them that it was me at the ball?" I turned to Will who continued to stuff his face with food like nothing was happening. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath and looked at Haruhi's father. "It's nothing of importance, but to more important matters. All of you saw me shift into an animal last night." I touched my arm.

There was silence for a good five minutes before Haruhi asked. "So you can shift into animals?" I nodded my head. "How exactly is that possible?" Asked Ryoji. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I think because I was experimented on when I was smaller." "You were experimented on?!" The twins yelled. I looked at them with a serious face and sighed. "Yes, but please understand that some things I am not able to tell you. So just please except what you have learned so far. As well as keeping my identity as female a secret. Please everyone." I pleaded with determined eyes. "I promise you Kira, now I have to go to work. Kira, I trust you, but not the fact that you also like men's clothing. You and my daughter are going to have to shop together. Take care my little Haruhi." Ryoji kissed his daughter and left in a hurry.

The twins serious demeanor quickly shifted as their mouths twisted into large sharp grins. I flinched slightly as I could feel a cold sweat on the back of my neck. "What's in it for us?" They propped their elbows on the table and rested their chins on their palms. I snickered and ran a hand through my hair as I quickly regained my seriousness. 'I'm not going to let these twins get what they want.' "Just be glad I don't sue you for all the things that you've done to the poor girls at Ouran, _and _Haruhi." They visibly shrunk and Haruhi looked at me with an annoyed face. "You know Kira, you seem to be the only person the twins don't play around with. Most of the time, they can be little bastards, but their relatively calm around you." The twins faces turned slightly pink and then Haruhi spoke again.

"Wait...Kira, if you could shapeshift into animals, and Will can turn into you...were you that wolf?" I looked at Haruhi then at the twins, and finally at Will who still seemed to be eating. "Yes, that was me." I stood up and started to clear the empty plates. "No way!" The twins suddenly yelled. I cringed and walked back. "Yes, but now we need to head off to school, it's getting late." Everyone scrambled with their things and the Twins yawned heading out the door.

"When did you have time to call a limo?" Haruhi asked as the chauffeur opened the door for us to enter. "When we were changing, we texted our driver. Thanks Sebastian." The twins thanked the limo driver who smiled and tipped his hat and we followed them inside the luxurious car. "So Kira? What are you going to do about the guys at the club and them not knowing?" Haruhi asked and I rubbed my temple. "I'm going to continue like this. Promise me the three of you that you will keep this a secret." I softened my gaze at them and they nodded.

"You're going to have to model for us then Kira. We make no promises, and even if you do sue us, we have more than enough money to cover." The twins put one arm over the other and smiled smugly. "I have military connections around the globe. Even the Ootori wouldn't stand a chance against me." I said looking at the window boredly. The twins gulped. "We definitely know nothing about you." Haruhi and the twins muttered under their breath. "You know more than the Ootori, that's for sure." I sighed. "Just act normal around me, it's not like I'm acting any different around all of you." I said leaning back on the seat.

"True." The twins said with blank expressions. We then arrived at school and it was a relatively calm day. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but I did think there was some strange presence. It wasn't bad, it was actually comforting, but at the same time irritating at the same time. Could be the fact that the twins know that I'm a girl.

At the Host Club:

The twins walked in my direction and both blushed as they cleared their throats. "So did you hear club was canceled?" I showed them my phone. "Yeah, and I'm glad too. I don't feel like hosting today." I sighed as I put my hands in my pockets. "Kira!" I turned around and looked at Will who held a sort of envelope in his hand. "Wilbur, could you be less of a nuisance?" I said monotoned. "Look, I found this on my desk today during chemistry!" He showed me the white envelope in his hands and he looked at it with a soft smile and eyes.

"That my friend is a love letter." I looked at the twins walk on on each side and eye the envelope in Will's hand. "You might get a lot of those." Hikaru stated. "Yeah it's something you can let go of. We get them all the time." The twins took the letter and ripped it in half. "Don't worry about it Will, we have your back." I looked at them and my mood changed quickly. "You two are.." "No it's fine, I declined already. I knew who it was, that's why it took me so long. I rejected her, but I told her she could still visit me when I host." Will smiled and then the clock striked. "We're late!" The twins and Will yelled and I shook my head as they all rushed to the club.

Opening the doors I saw Haruhi and Tamaki bickering as Tamaki clearly didn't let Haruhi alone. "Ha ru hi!" The twins pounced on Haruhi and Tamaki angrily flared up his arms as the twins stuck out their tongues. "Where is the Ootori, Mori, and Honey-senpai?" I asked and the doors opened. Kyoya was writing something on his notebook, while Honey was riding on Mori's shoulders. "Hey Kira-chan! We brought the new students with us!" The seniors and one junior walked out of the way for two students one maybe an inch or two taller than Will, and the other one was just below Mori's eyebrows.

They clearly looked foreign, and their hair color was extremely odd. They had two stripes of the opposite hair color on each side of their hair. Only the tall one with white hair's was more prominent. He had two black strips of hair standing out of his silvery white hair since he was wearing his hair in a ponytail. While the boy next to him had white underneath his dark black hair. Both of them looked alike, only hair, and eyes were the difference.

They looked extremely handsome, and had a rich, classy aura around them. 'Their probably stuck up more than these idiots here.' I thought. They then looked straight at me and I looked right back with my serious stoic face. 'Something about them...I don't know what...but I can't put my finger on it.' Kyoya looked up from his book and closed it with a loud snap. "They are the Sukuna brothers, princes, and new members of the Host Club." They started to walk in my direction, and suddenly I heard Tamaki's spotlight turn on. I grunted and rolled my eyes. "Seems like we have three new members in the family. I welcome the three of you to this humble club where the super rich and super beautiful!"

I then began walking away with my things and opened up my sketching pad in a semi lit corner of the room where he curtains had just randomly closed. As I sat down the brothers had caught up to me, and bowed. 'They followed me?' The black haired one spoke first. "I'm Sukuna Kura Hachi." "And I am Sukuna Kura Orion." The stood straight and smiled. I looked at their faces, and their eyes were majestic. Never in my life have I ever seen purple with blue eyes, nor a rosy gold color. I stood up and bowed as well. "I'm Alexander Kira, it's a pleasure to meet you two." I bowed and looked at the two strange students. They smiled and turned around and began to have a conversation with the host club. Sitting back down in my little corner of the room-I thought to myself.

'The name Kura sounds familiar.'


	31. A Valentine's Birthday

**Please Enjoy...**

* * *

"Wilbur- the whitty type"

"Hachi- the cunning type"

"Orion-the elegant type"

A single spotlight where I was supposed to be, I mean why would I be? I sat on the windowsill with my left leg up by my chest, and my right looked outside at the trees which were in full bloom. "Look it's Kira he's by the window!" The bright spotlight then reached me and I looked at the group of girls with the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"Kira- the mysterious type."

I looked back at the window as the sounds of squealing girls flooded and ate up the nice and peaceful quietness across the large room. I found it strange that the flowers were in fact in bloom, they wouldn't be in bloom until two months from now, well the fact that this was the last week of January and spring wouldn't be until march or april. Other schools around here would be starting their new semester, but not here at Ouran, not until September. That's what I remember when I read the in the school brochure.

"Kira why are you sitting here exactly?" I turned my head to the twins who looked at me with a bored face and then suddenly a raged Tamaki got close to my face. "Kira! Why weren't you in your place?! I told you to be exactly in that spot right there where it's been marked! Why won't you make your old man proud?" He suddenly started to shed tears as he cried under the table where Kyoya was typing something.

"No not really, because of his random antics, we've been getting farther and farther from the mission, I bring order to this chaos that's this force if you haven't noticed." Kyoya looked at me with an eerie smile with that signature glare of his. I stood up and straightened my uniform. "I notice things not even you're not capable of, Ootori." A nerve appeared on his forehead and he stood as well. "Are you trying to say that I don't see everything that goes on here?" I started to walk towards him and I raised a brow. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say." Kyoya started to walk towards me now agitated. "You getting mad pretty boy?" I smirked and felt good. 'Maybe it's the costumes.' I thought.

"Are you trying to test me Alexander? Do you know how I am?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and there was a dangerous aura around us. "Oh, I know exactly who you are Ootori, you're a selfish, controlling, stuck up, devious bastard who has nothing else to do but stick your little nose in other people's business." As of right now I had gotten the attention of the host club and the twins were having a laughing fit. "You're irrelevant blaber is getting on my nerves, it serves you right to just be quiet right now and stop whatever you're doing or else. I know who you are, and discovered your real identity." I widened my eyes in surprise. "Not possible, I thought I had everything secured! Ootori, what did you do?! No never mind that. What exactly are you going to do with that information Ootori?" I clenched my jaws "Just watch me…" He smiled wickedly. "Arrest him, and send him where he belongs."

The sounds of girls squealing with our little act. "The twins looked at me early. "That wasn't part of the script." I looked at them and smiled. "I know, but at least he understands where we are with each other." Orion and Hachi took me and we walked to the storage room. "Good acting Kira." Orion smiled and I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose." The bell rang and that meant that club was over. This semester we had it at the end of the day. We walked out and the room was empty as I walked towards the host club.

"Big brother! Big brother!" I looked at Tamaki who held a little blonde girl in his arms as he was twirling around. The others on the other hand were set into a shocked state. "What happened here?" I asked as I took off my jacket. "She said debauchery." Haruhi said in a drained voice. "She claimed we were a reverse harem." The twins were pale and looked like the life was msucked out of them.

"My lady!" Two people then suddenly came from a random wooden door that emitted a dark aura. "My lady we have found you. Please come with us now." A maid came inside the room with a purple outfit and white apron, as well as a bald man in his late 30's who had one eye scarred and was his outfit was tailored finely. "I have no idea what's happening right now, so I'm not going to be here when Tamaki pulls some stupid shit that involves me. I'm going to head out, stay if you want to. See all of you later." I grabbed my bag and put on my scarf.

I left the room and started to walk at a rather good pace. I walked outside as a cool breeze nipped my nose and I gladly breathed in the refreshing air. "Where are you headed off to Kira-chan?" I looked back and saw the two seniors. "It's really stuffy inside the host club, and it feels great out. For February that is."

Then suddenly I started to hear murmuring. I looked back and the seniors weren't talking. "What is it Kira-chan?" Honey asked with curious wide eyes. "Something is not right here. I feel something strange." I whispered, sensing the area around me. A white cat suddenly dashed forward passing us and disappearing into the bushes where I saw a creepy aura immerse the shrub.

I walked towards it to see a purple cloaked person with a cat puppet and he seemed familiar. "Nekozawa-chan!" Honey Senpai yelled and the hooded figure jumped slightly as the cat who was caressing him hissed at Honey. "Mitsukuni." Mori then put Honey on his shoulders as little tears formed on the sides of his large brown eyes. I walked towards the hunched student who seemed to shake with each step closer I took.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked him as I stopped half a foot away from him. "No, I just have a slight cold." He said in a hoarse voice and sneezed. "Well what are you doing out here? I asked him as I grabbed the cat from him and gestured for Mori and Honey to come closer. "I came to retrieve Kanazuki-chan's cat for her." He sneezed again. "I know her! You could leave it to us. No wonder that little kitty looked so familiar." Mori gently grabbed the cat and then Honey pointed to a building. "Let's go Takashi!" Then with that gesture they disappeared with light dust in their tracks.

I then looked at the student who was kneeling on the floor panting. I rushed to his side and He said with a cough. "Zuki-chan! I know her! Takashi! Let's give it to her! Come here Kuro-chan!" The cat jumped out of Nekozawa's arms and Mori gently picked up the cat. "To Zuki-chan!" Honey pointed towards a building and Mori dashed towards it leaving only his tracks. I put my hands in my pockets and snickered while shaking my head. "Funny thing to name a white cat black. Don't you think Nekozawa?" I turned towards the hooded student and my stomach dropped. He lied on the floor unconscious as blood came from his nose.

"Nekozawa!" I picked him up with his little puppet and hurriedly made my way to the infirmary. As I was making my way time seemed to slow down as I passed by the new hosts. Hachi, and Orion if I were to be correct. Then time sped up as I turned a few crowded corners and then busted through the infirmary door as I yelled for someone to attend me. Then they quickly directed me towards a bed as I set Nekozawa down, and stood there worried for him. "Please take a seat, we'll make sure he's fine." A kind nurse directed me to the waiting room and I sat there for around twenty minutes.

"He's going to be fine. His nose bleeding was due to a sensitivity in is nose. His mucus and moisture levels in his nostrils were low, so that's what caused his bleeding. Though he is in need of some rest, and thankfully his situation is not critical, but he is very weak. Nothing to worry." The doctor smiled but I could sense something was wrong. "Doctor! We're losing him!"

The man then looked at me with a tight face as I narrowed my eyes and he ran towards the nurse. "Liar! He's going to...No not on my watch!" I rushed towards the curtain as the nurses yelled at me to get back but I knew they couldn't do anything. "Vries!" They all froze, and I rushed towards Nekozawa. "Hold on!" I know I could help him.

My armlet started to glow and I put my hand to his chest and pulsed some energy into him and he immediately stopped shaking and his breathing calmed. There was something definitely wrong with him in his body so I just used the remaining of my energy to rid him of whatever was in his body. I felt tired and my eyes fluttered shut as I muttered something and some commotion happened and then silence. I woke up and saw a blonde blue eye person staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Nekozawa? Is that you?" I stood up and the blue eyed teen continued to look at me. "Yes, gladly this room is dark enough. I can't stand the light." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and put his dark wig over his head. "You were the one to heal me were you? Tell me what kind of dark magic do you use?" He leaned in closer and then his face flushed red. "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to pressure you." I froze and looked at the student in the bed. "How did you know…." I stuttered.

"Ever since I've seen you, I've immediately recognized you were a woman Alexander." My cheek quivered as I chuckled. Then all of the sudden I burst into complete laughter. I could not stop laughing as I sat on the bed next to Nekozawa. "You've….haha...the first person here to see me and tell." I wiped a stray tear from my face as I put my head on his shoulder. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone. It's important that you keep this between us." I sat back and narrowed my eyes.

"Now why were you outside exactly?" I questioned. "I was trying to find my sister. She must be where the hosts are. I just know it." He stood up and quickly changed as his clothes and draped his cloak on himself. "Kirimi!" He laughed darkly and left the room without a second trace. "Wait Nekozawa!" I walked out and he was nowhere in sight. The bell then rang and I sighed as I just walked to art.

Opening the door I couldn't believe my eyes. Hearts, hearts everywhere. "What the hell?" I looked at James who smiled at me and was dressed handsomely. My eyes dull and two words escaped my mouth. "Oh..fuck." I turned around to walk out the door and James stopped me. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed onto my blazer and picked me up to set me on the other side opposite of the door. "This only means one thing James." I cringed. "My birthday!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and walked towards my seat. "What?" He pouted. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever Kira!" Will hugged me and I just let myself have it. "Your birthday isn't until the fourteenth." I said monotoned.

"Which is this Sunday!" "So you're starting early?" I said getting out of his grasp. "Whatever James. Maybe this will be the first year we celebrate together officially." I smiled smally. James face lit up and walked to the front of the class to greet his students. "Bonjour my lovely estudients! This is going to be one lovely week!" I rolled my eyes as James started the class and I thought it was pretty soon for it to be almost Valentine's day. Everyone had been talking about it in club, and I didn't pay attention to it much.

Friday passed and things seemed to be interesting in the club. The new exchange students were only there a few times, so Kyoya deemed them _Once in a Blue Moon Hosts_. Due to when they did come, they would bring mass crowds of girls into the club.

Everyone had been getting fangrams, and secret admirer letters and such. While I didn't, I found it completely strange, and no girls have confronted me about them sending me anything. In actuality, I had been getting fewer and fewer guests, which was disappointing as well. I sat at my usual spot when Will and the twins came over with their arms full with things. "Seems like someone's famous." I snickered. The twins grinned and stuck their tongues out. "Looks like Kira's jealous." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. "Like I would be bothered by little insignificant things like that. Honestly you two have no class." I stood up and Tamaki rushed towards me with a raised brow. "You're wrong Kira! These gifts display the hidden love our beloved princess' give us, which leave us guessing who they may belong to."

"Alright, anyway how's with that Kid you were taking care of?" I said while pouring myself some tea. "She's actually with Haruhi right now, Nekozawa should be coming any second." I looked at the door and remembered. 'That's right, Nekozawa want's to be princelier for his little sister. I just home he took my advice.' I sighed. 'He doesn't need to change who he is for him and his sister to be happy.'

"Kira, you ready to go?" Will walked up to me and handed me my bag. "Yeah, seems like their trying hard. Poor Nekozawa." I looked at him kneeling on the floor, giving up as Kirimi screamed her way out of the room because he shone a light to his face. "Seems like your sister is pretty good with strays." I looked at Hikaru who was looking at the window. "Yeah, seems like they warm up to you guys pretty well." Finished Kaoru.

"What?" Nekozawa stood back up. "Kirimi wouldn't volunteer in such vile cults. She's afraid of animals, and her worst fear are cats." He rushed to the window and everyone tensed up. "No! Kirimi!" "Nekozawa!" I yelled as he jumped through the window and ran towards his sister, and flopped down on the ground as he talked to her. "What an idiot...yet...princely like as well." I huffed as I opened the door but I was stopped by Tamaki. "Where do you think you're going?" I'm going home. That's where I'm going." I said as I looked at a smirking Tamaki.

"I'm not going to be part of any Valentine's trouble all of you are planning on doing. I have other things to do on Sunday. Actually I need to stop by the art room and get some stuff." I sighed and the twins yelled something. "Nekozawa got up and ran away like nothing!" I smirked and left the room filled with chaos.

"What are you planning on doing on Sunday." I'm planning a nice dinner for James, I want to spend time with him, he's like my dad. I care for him a lot, and now that I have an opportunity, I want to make it up for him." I opened the door and James was packing his things. "Oh Kira, glad you made it." James smiled at me and I walked inside with Will behind me and James looked at Will behind me. "Ah, Wilbur, coming to accompany Kira here?" Will smiled and nodded his head. "My, my, seems like you have plenty of friends at this school Kira. Good for you." James chuckled. "Please James." He laughed and then gave me a pat on my back.

"So what brings you here Kira?" James said as he walked towards me. "I've come to give you this. Don't ask any questions, just….try to attend. I've put much thought into it so don't be late." I avoided eye contact. "Perfect! And will you be dressing nicely?" I shot him a glare and pursed my lips. "I'll dress according to what I seem fit. Just make sure to go please." I then walked out and started walking not caring if Will was behind me or not. Then suddenly I saw Kirimi on the stairs looking at a painting of what seemed like Nekozawa at this school?

I walked towards her and she smiled towards me. "You almost look like big brother when he wears that black wig, only your eyes are prettier." She giggled and I kneeled down to her. "What are you doing here Kirimi-chan?" I asked with a soft look as she turned to look at the painting. "It's missing something." She said with a soft voice. I widened my eyes as a small smile appeared on my face. "Here Kirimi, I think you're right, it is missing something. Make sure you complete the portrait." I handed her some crayons I think she would need and she hugged me. "Thanks big sister! I promise not to tell anyone ok!" I looked at the small child and nodded my head as I walked outside to have Will waiting for me.

"You can be such a cold person, but you've been changing. Slowly...but still changing." I closed my eyes and walked forward ignoring Will who kept blabbering about me, then about the club, and how the girls in the club couldn't stop pestering him. "I think I get the point Will." I sighed as I opened the door to my house. "Did James tell you anything?" I walked to my room as Will trailed behind me. "No, but the club…" I stopped and turned around to look at Will. "What about the club?" He looked at me with a straight face.

"Their planning for something for James on Monday when we come back. They felt like it would be cool if you helped them out." I loosened my tie and nodded my head. "That's surprisingly considerate of them to do that."

_**Sunday…..**_

I woke up at around ten in the morning to start getting ready. I don't even know what to dress as, but If I dress like a girl...My id doesn't say that I am a girl." I sighed and sunk into the bath. "Kira, don't take too long in the bath. You're skin isn't going to look good, and you might get sick." I rolled my eyes as I stepped out and dried myself. "Yeah, yeah, I hope you're ready. Will you stop nagging?" I stepped out with a towel around my body. "I am as a matter of fact. Also, since, I won't be accompanying you, Haruhi and I have a small date with each other." I looked at him over my shoulder as I opened the screen to my closet. "Oh, really? Is the rest of the group going with you?" I closed the screen as I could hear him slightly panic.

"N..no!" I rolled my eyes as I put on my binder and picked out a nice suit to wear. "Riight." I then put on some sly oxfords and Will looked at me with intrigued eyes. "What do you think?" I asked as I spun around for him to get a look. "Convincing." He coughed as he turned around and put his hands in his slack pockets. "Good, now I have to get going because traffic is crazy. I'm going to take the motorcycle." I went to the restroom and slicked back my hair. "Here's your things. "Make sure, to call me if you need anything." I nodded my head and smirked. "And you make sure to have fun." Will smiled and I started making my way to the restaurant.

I looked on my phone and I was a little early, but that didn't bother me. I looked at the five star restaurant and walked towards the entrance. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation here?" I looked at the waiter and shook my head. "Yes, I'm the one who reserved the Koi dinner." The man smiled and nodded his head. "Ah, yes, Mr. Alexander, we were waiting for you today." I followed him while I felt the stares of people in the restaurant.

We walked into an elevator to the tenth floor to a balcony area and I thanked him as I sat down. "May I offer you a drink sir?" I nodded my head. "A glass of cold lemon mineral water please, and for my guest, a Petrus, Imperial please. I plan to make this an unforgettable birthday." The man nodded his head and I looked at my phone. "Two minutes till six. I did come a little early." I cringed and looked at the nice sunset as outside was beautiful.

I looked at my watch again and it said six o'clock. "Kira!" I looked at James who looked dashing as ever. He had a fantastic denim blue suit that was fitted very well, and a pristine white collared shirt with a silk cobalt tie. A white pressed pocket square folded intricately, and some nice black loafers, he gave a nice aura. "James!" I yelled too excitedly and he laughed as he made his way towards me. I stood up and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday James." I smiled and he looked at me as he looked at me up and down. "You make one attractive man, ma dame!" He laughed and I chucked as we both sat down. "So, all of this for me, mon amie? You shouldn't have done this, honestly. You're doing too much." I set down the menu and looked at James straight in the eye.

"This is only going to be one of many amazing birthdays I'm going to give you James. You're...you're family…" I said softening my gaze and he looked surprised. "My, dear you have changed." We had gotten our drinks and food and I was having the time of my life. "James, I don't know how I feel about my mission. There's so much to think about, and how I'm supposed to be protecting the students, and five already know I'm female. Three of the host club members know. Not including Will, he lives with me, but you know that already. It's...there's so much that goes on, and I don't want to be ridiculed for someone else's mistake." I tightened the fork in my hand.

"One things for sure though, if I'm going to fail. I'm going to die trying." "Kira!" James looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Stop it this instant! You are the most if not, the strongest person I know, and you will never disappoint anyone. Please, now since it's my birthday, I would like something from you." I nodded my head and put my fork down. "What do you want in your heart Kira." He put his elbows on the table as he rested his hand on his hands. I looked at him surprised. "Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" I asked a little awkward. "No, this is my birthday wish." He said with a sly smile.

I looked at my hands and then put a hand on my wrist as I could feel my armlet under my suit. "A family…" I whispered, and James smiled. "Besides a family, this is something for you. Also, you know...I already consider you my…" There was a large explosion inside the room. I stood back up and yelled for James. "James! James! Are you alright!?" I blinked trying to focus my eyesight in the dust. "Kira! I'm fine!" I sighed in relief and looked towards the window to see a dark shadow and I knew who it was. "My..my..my, look what we have here? Seems like someone's rained on your parade." The man in the mask laughed harshly. "Sutek! What brings you here?" I barked as I felt myself tense up.

"I wasn't invited to the party that's what.." I growled and then there were bullets shot. The dust cleared and James was the one responsible. "Petty little thing you are. Think some measly bullets are going to hurt me? Honestly, now where shall we start?" He walked closer as I looked at all of the debris. "Here and now!" I controlled the pieces of metal and concrete to hit the monster making his way closer and he was surely surprised and backed off.

"Oh seems like someone's not that useless." He then sprung at me and I brought my hands up to put a border between him and us. "James! Come on!" He looked at me with wide eyes and quickly snapped out of it. "Right!" I grabbed his hand but a strange force stopped us and we couldn't move. "If I wasn't mistaken, it seems like this one means a lot for you." My heart dropped as my pupils constricted. I could hear his footsteps come closer.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled as I could feel my mood shift considerably. "Oh? What exactly will you do? You don't seem to have that little friend of yours to help you." My breathing increased as he walked in front of James. "Kira…" He whispered and the masked demon chuckled. "Die!" He then struck his hand through James. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I broke from the trance and striked the bastard with everything I had. I was more than enraged, I wanted this thing dead! I took more blows than hits but I didn't care. "DIEEEE!" I yelled and I could feel myself filled with so much hatred. I used fire, water, and earth to try and stop this beast, but he wouldn't go down. He tried to put me in the same frozen state, but he couldn't. He was no match for me now. "Kira.." I heard James voice call softly. Everything I had suddenly vanished and was punched square in the gut as I flew back and broke the wall. "Until we meet again." I narrowed my eyes as I charged towards the masked man but he vanished.

"SHIT!" I ran a hand through my hair but then rushed towards James who was bleeding profusely. "James...James...please don't die on me.." I could feel the tears coming from my eyes. He coughed up thick red blood and I put my hand over his wound to try and heal him but it didn't work.

"Kira…" I closed his mouth and hiccupped. "Shhh...don't talk. I'll get some help." I was about to move but James stopped me. "Kira..stay here…" He pleaded as his blue eyes stared into mine. "James...you'll die on me if you won't let me get some help." His voice was ragged and tears fell on his face. "I..I'm not going to make it." He said as he coughed up more blood. "No, don't say that please...You're the only one I have left." I pleaded and he smiled as he put his hand on my cheek, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I always considered you as my own daughter. I..only wish I would have done more...together. Kira...my pre..cious...daughter." His eyes dulled as his hand slipped through mine.

"James….James….FAATHEERRR!" I cried and screamed my lungs out. "Dad…." I hugged my father and rocked back and forth when I heard a familiar voice. "Kira!" I looked at the host club and Will who looked at me with shock.

**_At the Cemetery…._**

I could not feel anything, I could not eat anything, I could not sleep. It was the same feeling all over again, only worse. Rain poured on me hard as I looked at his grave. "I'm sorry for your loss Kira." A soldier patted my back and I squeezed the jade bracelet that belonged to my deceased father. I stood there alone and tears welled into my eyes as I fell to my knees and cried some more on his grave.

"Kira...it's time to go." I looked up at Will with puffy eyes, as his worried ones met mine. He held an umbrella over my head, and with the other one held out his hand. I placed the bracelet on his grave as I stood up on my own and put my hood up. I knew that the things I wanted the most in life, I could never have. I looked once more at James' grave.

_James Francoeur _

_U.S Veteran_

_Teacher And Father_

The feeling finally hit me, and all I could do was stand there…

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to...Hate me if you want, but I just had to...**


	32. To Grieve and then to a Private Resort

It was Sunday again, and I was at a restaurant with the host club. There was no fooling around, no one was being annoying, and everyone just looked either at their cups, or were quietly talking among each other. "Kira…" Will said in a soft voice. I didn't look at him, I hadn't slept in three weeks and everyone could tell. Even the Ootori was being kind, well more sensitive than usual. "Well everyone, I have to leave. Kira, if you need anything, just come over alright?" She squeezed my shoulder. I didn't react. The rest did, and said their goodbyes. I just sat immobile in my chair.

"Kira-chan, you want some cake?" Honey offered but Kaoru interjected. "That's the third time you've offered Honey-senpai, I don't think Kira wants cake right now." Everything was muffled, and I didn't want to do anything related to the club, but I had to be with them. "Here is your vanilla coffee, with scones mam. Please enjoy." The smell of vanilla coffee and cigars wavered in the air and my eyes began to water. Streams of tears came down my red streaked cheeks. "Kira." Will put his hand on my shoulder and I stood up. "I'm going to wash my face." My feet felt heavy, and my head was pounding with every step I took. Everything around me was a blur and I walked into the men's restroom as I splashed cold water on my face.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my sleep deprived face. "Get your shit together Kira. It's not like you have anyone else to lose." I heard the door open as I continued to splash water on my face. "Kira." I knew that deep voice. I looked up with water dripping down my face at the tall senior. "Mori-senpai, I...just wanted to wash up. I'll see you back at the table." I walked passed him and he grabbed my arm. I stood there with my hair in my face. There was a moment of silence and then he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"You're really strong Kira, we are here for you no matter what." Tears welled up in my eyes and he softly stroked my back as I cried some more unshed tears. "Mori-senpai, thank you." I then pecked him on the cheek and left the restroom. When I had walked out I had totally forgotten that he knew me as a guy. My face flushed slightly and it's like if I could feel steam coming from my ears and my face. I walked then casually back to the table and looked at Will with a calm face. "We have to get going as well. I have things to do and don't want to keep all of you from your busy days. Please excuse us." I grabbed Will. "Wait...what? Kira what's going on?" We went out of the restaurant and my face burned considerably.

"I just had a stupid moment happen to me, but honestly, I can't grieve right now. There are lot's of things to do...I have to at least have to get some things off my mind." I started to walk when Will grabbed my hand. "Kira….you're doing a lot of things right now, the guys invited us to drink something because you were so busy..Do you not remember?" I paused and put my hands into my pockets. "No, now come on, we don't have all day." He sighed.

"You never relax." I looked over my shoulder. "What was that?" He jumped. "Nothing!" I rolled my eyes. "Such a pain.." I mumbled.

_**At Ouran…**_

"Good job everyone, you may all leave for today. Soloists, please stay." I started to pack my things and sat down and waited for Wilbur to finish. "Alright and that will be done, I am hoping for a wonderful performance." The music teacher smiled and Will walked in my direction with his instrument at hand. "Wilbur!" Tamaki yelled as he rushed in our direction. "I'm going to wait outside, take your time Will, I'm in no rush." I left the room and looked at the twilight outside. "Umm….excuse me….Kira-senpai?" I turned around and looked down to see a petite young girl who was very nicely dolled up with her makeup and such.

"Aria-kun, what can I do for you?" I softened my face and sat on the window sill to better look at her. "I...I was wondering...if you could help me with my duet." She twiddled with her fingers and stuttered. I smiled and nodded my head. "It would be a pleasure to help you my lady. Here is my number so we can schedule some practice. I don't have a preference, whichever days are fine with you, I'll be fine with."

Her eyes sparkled and bowed. "Thank you Kira-senpai!" I nodded my head. "Kira! Let's go!" "I am starving!" I stood up and looked at Will walking with Kyoya, Tamaki, and Hachi. "I'm going with my brother gentlemen. Please excuse me," He then walked up to me and I looked up at his blue purple eyes. He had a slightly cocky face when I looked at him. "Umm...excuse me…." We both looked down to see the girl smushed in between us with a hot face.

Hachi smiled. "I hope you don't mind practicing with another person as well. I would like to make this concert a memorable one." I looked at the tall exchange student leave as he waved his hand and walked away. "I apologize for that my lady." I said as I looked down at the young girl whose eyes were spinning and her face seemed red. "No it's fine! Goodbye!" She then left in a cloud of dust and I scratched the back of my neck. "Come on Kira, we have a lot to do." Will said with a sly smile and I rolled my eyes. We walked with our things towards the exit,

"Can we practice with you as well?" I turned back to look at Tamaki whose eyes were like glittering stars. I ran a hand through my hair. I don't care honestly, we can practice at my house then. I don't care. Will, send them my address, I don't feel like dealing with them right now." "Alright." He said and we walked home.

**Friday….**

"Let's go Kira!" Will was dragging me to the car waiting for us outside. "Hold up, you make me change into these swim trunks with a tank top, and a hoodie, not to mention flip flops. Where are we going?" He shoved me inside the front seat and he quickly sped off. "Where are we going Wilbur!" I narrowed my eyes as he smiled somewhere where we can all relax!" He then rammed the pedal and we speed through the streets.

When I wanted to talk, Will blasted music on the speakers and I frowned as I rolled down the window to let the breeze through my hair. We approached a large almost greenhouse type of building at the edge of the city. "Where are we?" I said as I looked around. "Come on!" He smiled as he took my hand and we walked inside.

Palm trees, birds, insects, and animals everywhere. It was strange, I could then hear the faint sounds of water in the distance. "Where…?" I stood with awe and took in all of the scents all at once. "Come on their waiting for us." I looked at Will as I raised my brow yet grinned a little. "Who could possibly be here?" We walked through a path and in the distance I could see non forest. The sounds of rushing water became closer and I wondered if there was a waterfall nearby.

I then heard the voices of people laughing. 'Those voices sound extremely familiar.' We reached the end of the path and there was a water slide and giant pool. "Glad you two could make it." I turned my head to see a shirtless Tamaki with a water gun on his shoulder. Then suddenly something hit my back and I immediately reacted by picking up Tamaki and running away. "Kira?! What are you doing?!" I looked at him and looked back at the twins staying still with a water gun in their hands. Placing him down, I looked at myself and my clothes were soaked. "It was just...water?"

"What else would you have thought it might have been?" Tamaki looked at me with curious eyes. "Oh those sly bastards." I narrowed my eyes as I walked heavily towards the twins. "You two…" I got close so just Will and them could hear me. "Never try me in battle, I might end your life if it needed to happen." They then stepped back as a gloomy aura surrounded them and then sprayed my face with water. "You're going to have to try harder to scare us Kira!" I stood up straight with water dripping on my face. "Here you go Kira." I looked at Haruhi who was dressed in shorts and a short sleeve hoodie.

"Thank you Haruhi, I'll get them sooner or later." I walked to a chair and looked at the Ootori who was writing away. "Seems like someone got preoccupied." I growled under my breath. "Shut up Ootori and mind your own business." There was another spray down my back and a dark aura grew around me.

I turned around to see Kyoya walking away with a water gun in his hands, he then turned around and smirked as a glare on his glasses appeared. "Think of that as a little warning from me to you." I narrowed my eyes as he aimed and sprayed water in my face from a good 20 feet away.

"Why that little son on a bitch!" I clenched my teeth and then I felt a pull on my shorts. I looked down and I looked at Honey who had his ears covered by Mori. 'He used them…' I looked back at Kyoya who walked into the restroom and scowled. I then turned my attention to the tall senior who avoided eye contact as a small hint of pink under his eyes. Relaxing a bit, I "I apologize, I was just overwhelmed slightly." Honey took Mori's hands off and smiled. "It's ok Kira-chan! Do you want to see me play in the water with my cute floaty ring?" I ruffled his hair and nodded my head. Sure why not?" He then ran and cannonballed into the water as he waved his hands and I waved back with a small smile.

"Kira.." I regained seriousness, and looked at Mori who stared into my eyes. As he opened his mouth a cold gush of water reached my back. "Why you little peices of shit…..!" I heard their peals of laughter and I saw in the corner a water gun and I grabbed it. To my surprise it was empty. I looked back at the twins with Will and Tamaki grinning their asses off as they drenched me completely.

"I see how it is. Wrong idea boys, especially you Will, I thought you'd have more common sense, but you're nothing but alkali." His face was surprisingly determined. "If you're so confidant Kira, why don't you invite all of us over to your house then if you're inviting some people over already." The twins smirked and I rolled my sleeves. "Is there something else?" I said. "You'll have to give a kiss to the person who wins."

I tensed a little and walked out of the shade of the umbrella as I took off my shoes. "Alright, I'll comply to your silly little rules. Now as for me what I would like is complete authority over your actions for a day. You'll be able to do whatever you please yes, but if I want you to do something, then you'll have to do it." I narrowed my eyes and the twins' faces seemed to turn a velvety red. "Done deal!"

"What is is now that you idiots are planning on doing?" I looked at Kyoya who walked towards us again. "It's a game, them versus me." He stopped and chuckled a bit. "Alright men, spread out so we can get him!" Tamaki yelled enthusiastically. "Do you honestly think that you'll beat them? Do you think you have a chance, the odds are four to one. Honestly Kira.." I looked at him and grabbed another empty water gun. "Never, underestimate your opponent. You still seem to know nothing about me Ootori. Why not finish your game first before you enter a new one."

"GO!"

I gave a confidant smirk and easily avoided the water heading in my direction. Quickly dashing over the pool area, I filled up my water guns and turned sharply to look at my opponents. They were jaw dropped and I licked my tongue. "Tch.." I headed towards the twins and they aimed their guns at me while they tried to spray me, but they were too slow. I then flipped over them in mid air and drenched them with water. They fell and I smirked as I sensed Tamaki behind me.

"SIDELOCK SHOT!" He shot sideways and aimed for me, I did a butterfly flip out of the way and aimed for him as he shot and was meters away from my face. I then landed soundly on my feet, but he seemed to trip on a random banana peel and tumbled into a totem pole. I turned around and looked at Will in front of me with his water gun to me face. He had a sly smile on his face and I looked at him seriously. "Seems like I've won, so raise your hands and drop your weapons."

I inclined my head and slowly raised my hands. I could hear him chuckle and I smirked as I straight backflipped and kicked the gun away from his hands as I aimed my gun to his head and his eyes widened. "You should have known better." I closed his eyes as I pulled the trigger.

"Game.."

I looked at Kyoya who stared at me with a glare in his glasses.

"Set.."

I threw the guns to his feet and raised my head and held it high as I looked at him intimidatingly.

"Match."

"Honey senpai!" I looked at Haruhi and the rest of the club. Then saw a dark shadow past me and it was Mori who was running after Honey, but slipped on the same banana peel Tamaki had tripped on. "Mitsukuni!" I yelled as I ran and dived into the water while the others screamed my name. I swam into the water and just as I did, something shone brightly. I reached for Honey's hands and just as I did, it felt like I was being encased in an air bubble and I swam hard to get out of the current that dragged both of us in the dark abyss of the pool.

I controlled the water and shot out with Honey in my hands. I then put him on the floor and moved the water out of his lungs and he woke up coughing. "Mitsukuni….Mitsukuni...are you alright?" I held him as he looked up at me and nodded. "Thank god…" I hugged him and didn't let him go. "Mitsukuni…." "Kira…." I looked at him and he smiled as I brought him closer and then let him go.

"I'm glad you're safe." There suddenly was a crack of lightning in the distance and I stood up. "Mitsukuni,..." "Got it." We quickly moved and we got under the shelter of a nearby cabana. Rain quickly started to pour and my humidity thankfully dried my clothing, but my binder suddenly started to shrink. My chest started to feel tighter and tighter. I took off my sweater and pulled up my loose fitting shirt. "Shit…" "Kira-chan are you alright?" I looked at Honey and then he looked at me with wide eyes as he saw me freeze water and turn it into an icicle.

I then tore it in half as my breasts released and I breathed in big gulps as I pulled my shirt down and stood up. "Fuck...that hurt…" I then looked at Honey who blushed slightly and then gave me my sweater. "So Kira-chan…" I stood up and looked at the senior walking towards me. "This isn't just it senpai….You know nothing about me yet, and you cannot tell anyone about it please." Honey was no longer his cure self, but now took a more serious attitude and nodded. "Why did you keep this from us Kira-chan?" I sighed as I took a seat and folded my legs against my chest.

"Because I don't have a choice, it's complicated really." He then sat by me and we both engaged in a silent conversation. It wasn't strange, nor uncomfortable. I could feel him now understand what was going on. "So it was you...wasn't it.." I tilted my head and let a long breath out as I let my body go and morph. "Yeah." I looked at honey and his eyes lit up as he picked me up and I twitched my nose. "You can shift into animals?! That's so cool!" He snuggled me tightly and I shifted into small flying squirrel and perched on his shoulder. "The rain's stopped, we better go find the rest of the guys.

I climbed on his hair and then jumped taking flight as I morphed into a horse. "We don't have all day now do we? Let's go, their far away, and it's a pretty big place." Honey smiled and easily climbed on my back. "Hang on to my hair, and wrap your legs and feet against my body so you don't fall off.." I could feel his heart increase and his small hands holding on to my mane."Ok.."

I stepped out and smelled the air and there was a distant ringing. 'People?' My ears turned to the noise and I tilted my head. "What is it Kira-chan?" I looked at him and shook my head. "It's nothing, just make sure you're holding on tight." I huffed and quickly took off with my tracks slightly denting the ground surprisingly. I could smell two familiar scents, Haruhi…..and Mori…..

I slowed down to a stop and could hear rustling in the distance. The sounds of radios, and heavy boots. "Mitsukuni…" I shifted back into my human form and Honey's legs wrapped around my waist, and his arms over my neck. "They can't see me like this, I can sense Mori, and Haruhi are going to be in some trouble. Take this vine, and you'll reach them in time." I handed him a vine and he looked at me. "Will you explain everything to me Kira-chan?" I softened my gaze and kneeled on one knee. "To you yes, call me when you get home today, make sure Mori isn't with you.." I shifted into a jaguar.

"Kira…" I looked at Honey and he tightened his grip on the vine. "I want you to come as a girl, I want my father and brother to know as well.." I growled softly and pushed him along. "Very well." He pursed his lips as a triumphant look on his face grew as he rapidly took off and swung on the vine. I turned around and I too lashed out to find Will.

He had a nice smell to him, and didn't have a single metal scent to him which was strange, but pleasant. I found him and he stared straight at me he then turned around and spread his legs as I could hear his stupid voice say. "I'll see you guys later." I then quickly picked him up and disappeared into the abyss of the jungle. "Where were you?" I jumped over a log and laughed. "Hanging out with Honey-senpai. I'm going to meet him later."

There was an odd silence. "So he knows…" I stayed quiet. "It might as well be. It's just three, well now four know of the seven, I'm fine with that, I just don't want that Ootori to know, something about him makes me very uncomfortable if he were to know if I were female...Well...not even...sometimes I don't consider myself as a woman, nor a man, but that's out of context. He wants me to explain to him and I'll comply." We reached the doors and Will got off as I shifted back into a human.

"Let's go.."

**A few hours later...**

I nervously got out of the car and Will walked in front of me as I held my head down. My white hair didn't change, and I didn't know why I felt the way I did. "It's just like when I revealed myself to Haruhi and the twins." I froze. Will stopped and I could hear his steps and then his shoes. "Kira." I just stared at my shoes. "Kira.." Will lifted my head with both of his hands and looked at me with kind eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, I'll be with you no matter what." He smiled and I scoffed as I took his hands away from my face. "Thank you, I'm glad I have you for moral support." Just as we started to walk, We were welcomed by Honey's grandfather. "My we have some guests today, please come in." We entered the house and Honey's grandfather looked at me curiously. "My, please excuse me, but might you have a brother?" I looked at the old man who looked healthy as a horse and smiled.

"No, it's me sir. I'm glad I could finally meet you as what I was born as." The old man's eyes widened and he smiled as he guided us through another area of the large traditional mansion that was Mitsukuni's home. He then stopped by a door and then opened it. "I hope the both of you are hungry, please stay for dinner." Will and I both looked at each other and nodded. "It would be our pleasure." Just as we walked in, it seemed like the family was already eating comfortably and dropped their utensils as we both walked in, all except for Mitsukuni. "Please excuse the interruption." Will and I bowed. "Please take a seat." I sat next to Chika who looked at me with a flushed face. "It's nice to see you again Chika-chan." I said with a small smile. "Do I know you?" He asked with a slight stutter.

"We have meet, as a matter of fact...we've sparred before.." He looked confused as fuck but I looked at the family as they all stared at me. "Mr. Haninozuka, it's nice to see you again sir, as well as you Mrs. Haninozuka, looking lovely as ever." The woman blushed as she dabbed her napkin delicately on her rosy pink lips. "I'm sorry…" Honey's father blinked quickly as he turned his head and asked with inquiry. "Who exactly are you? Could you be someone's sister I know by any chance? You look awfully a lot like...what was his name….Ah yes! Alexander Kira! Nice lad."

I chuckled a bit. "Why sir...Kira Alexander is me." Chika spit his water and the table was silent. "It seems like I have a little to tell you while we eat."

**Some time later….**

"So now you're here as a guard to the host club." I nodded my head and tugged at my hair. "Well I'll be damned. A woman beat me at a sparring match, Mitsukuni." We all turned our attention to the small little blonde enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. "Hmm?" He gulped it right down and turned his attention towards us. "Make sure you take care of your friend who is also taking care of you." I stood up and looked at Honey's father. "No sir..I can not afford someone under my protection to get hurt, nor defend me. It is strict agent policy.." "Kira….well...if you ever need help...You can always count on this family to help you. You have my upmost respect, and that's not something easily won young lady." The man smiled and stood up.

"I am grateful someone like you is friends with my son, both of them." I nodded my head and felt a nice warm feeling in my chest. "Thank you for the meal, please excuse us." Just as we headed out the door and I opened it Mori was outside the door with a stunned expression.

I felt my face grow warm as Will's touch on my shoulder became nonexistent and I looked at the tall stoic person in front of me. "M..Mori..senpai…"

_**Somewhere In Japan... **_

The mansion was dark, the place was isolated from any people. The youngest brother waited patiently. The eldest entered in his animal form and shifted back into a human.

"Erebos, it's good to see you again." Sutekh smirked showing fangs as he walked towards his brother and embraced him.

"Same for you." Erebos nodded as both men took a seat facing each other in the elegant study. The seriousness of the room quickly gained control and Sutekh leaned back observing his younger brother.

"The child…." Erebos asked tensely.

Sutekh leaned back as he ran a hand through his hair. "She lives, and is getting stronger."

Erebos scoffed at the stupid question as he stood up abruptly. "I would have thought so..Bah! We need to get rid of her quickly. It's been millennia since I have tested the strength of the divine guardian. It's only a matter of time before the perfect opportunity arrises."

Sutekh collectively and calmly pulled out a cigar and lit it up. "Don't get too in over your head brother. Our time has not come yet…

Erebos curled his hands as he looked at them and pursed his lips. "My fingers itch to end her pitiful life."

"Cool your temper Erebos, that's why you're going. I want you to finish her, and besides, you're the strongest one of the two."

Erebos turned sharply towards his brother and started walking in his direction laughing. "You tease me brother. But at least I got to see the pain in her face when I killed what was most precious to her. It brings me ecstasy just picturing her morbid expression, I want to bring her a pain worse than death."

Sutekh chuckled with his brother as he shook his head. "She's not even human, yet she acts like one."

Erebos plopped down as he also got a cigar and poured himself some wine. "You're lucky you got power from her brother."

"You idiot." Smirks "Anyways. I have no luck in finding her, and when I try to sense her, she disappears out of thin air. She must be casting a barrier."

Erebos stopped for a second as he roared and threw his chair back braking the fine woodwork. "Not possible! It must be the princes, they have limited access to earth, but they have been protecting her."

Sutekh sighed as he crossed his left leg over his right. "Cowards, they're hiding themselves."

Erebos then took another puff of the cigar as he blew it and the cloud of smoke formed two human forms. "I assure you brother that we don't have to worry about this one. She does not even know half of the power that she possesses. All we need now is for her to either get consumed by her Hēi'àn before the next solar eclipse, then we will rule for all eternity! This world and ours!" He then squeezed the two images as they dissipated into nothing.

"Honestly ,we have waited for centuries for this opportunity, why do we have to wait for the eclipse?"

"We need those six to love her, once they do, they'll do anything for her."

"It will happen, brother, but why wait? Why not make them and speed up the process?"

Sutekh sighed as he put out his cigar. "They have protection, I don't know how, but I can't reach them, and there's something else.."

**_…_**

**_…_**

There was silence as Sutekh looked at his younger brother.

"Don't tell me…." Erebos shook his head as Sutekh squinted his eyes.

"No…"

"Yes…"

Erebos shifted into his jaguar form and roared shaking the room.

Sutekh cackled and stood up as he ran his hand through his hair again. "Don't worry brother. Akemi and Masun are alive...well barely. Honestly I wouldn't consider them alive."

"If you're correct, they must still weak! Pitiful!"

Both brothers cackled.

"All we need is for her to break.."

* * *

**Oh the fun has only begun. Please make sure to follow, review, like, all that good stuff. I don't know how often I will post, but I do hope everyone is enjoying so far.**


	33. I've Had It

I walked into the gates of Ouran with my bag over my shoulder and the sakura trees were nice and in bloom. I looked at some students who were dressed in different uniforms other than the Ouran one. I tried remembering what was going to happen today, and I did. Their were going to be activities from other schools at Ouran. 'Maybe they'll be some transfers, I wouldn't be surprised.'

"Kira watch out!" I saw a ball coming in my direction and caught it with my hand and it stung just a pinch. I looked at the students in baseball gear running towards me. I threw the ball towards them and one caught it as they looked at me with wide rapid blinking eyes.

"Make sure you play in the field, and not where there are plenty of people who can get hurt from other people's recklessness." I turned around and one of them spoke. "Wait! Would…" I looked over my shoulder and I looked at them boredly. "Not interested." Then walked to music room three.

When I entered there was a small situation with some girls when the tallest one with short brown hair turned around, and narrowed her eyes as she looked at me with disgust. "Seems like you have another disgusting man in your pride. "Haruhi my dear, please reconsider you shouldn't belong here with a bunch of brutes. Consider coming with us and staying at our sanctuary." I rolled my eyes as I passed them as the twins and Honey senpai were trying to hold in laughter. While Will was looking ahead with a poker face and Mori turned his head with a slight blush to his face.

"I think my friend here is uncomfortable with you here, so if you could kindly leave, that would be of great gratitude." I tenderly took her hand away from Haruhi's shoulders and freed Haruhi. "A woman like you shouldn't take advantage of other women who are in a disadvantage." I looked down at the woman who clearly didn't like what I said and she pushed me off. "How dare a nothing like you talk to a woman like that? Have you no morals?! Didn't your mother or father teach you any manners at all?"

I looked at the three girls with no emotion as I straightened my uniform. "I've never had parents before, I did once, but he was killed in front of me and died in my arms. What could any of you understand? Maybe only a little could Haruhi understand, but one of you rich, conceited, stuck up, children could carry a burden as large as I do." The girls in white uniforms backed off and I had clearly struck a nerve.

"Don't give us that crap! From that snobby dead look in your eyes, you could never compare to a woman who feels compassion, love, sadness, everything that makes a woman a woman. How could a filthy pig like you come close to us?"

I could feel myself break. I had officially had it with everything. I walked to the dressing room and changed into some black joggers I had in my bag, and a sports bra. I no longer wanted to deal with their shit.

I opened the door and walked towards them as I cleared my throat and everyone was jaw dropped. I ran a hand through my hair and put my hands in my pockets as I growled and scowled. In the distance I could hear two light bulbs light in the distance and some pinging noises. Ignoring the background noise my lips curled in an upsetting form to show my sharp canines I already had.

"I was born a woman, you idiots."

* * *

**I decided to keep it short and suspenseful. I don't know what I'm going to do with the next chapter, but I hope this satisfies those who are waiting. **


	34. Ungrateful Rich Kids

The room was deathly quiet as slivers of blood poured out the twins' noses. Mori looked down as he covered Honey's eyes with large blushes across their faces. Will only looked down casually as he put his hands in his pockets. The girls started to stutter as sweat started to pour from their faces.I walked towards them and everyone who knew I was a girl stepped aside as Tamaki, the Ootori, and the Lobelia girls were speechless.

Tamaki covered his mouth as his face reddened deeply. "H...ho...how?"

"What? That isn't...possible…" The Ootori's face grew a half shade darker the closer I stepped. Suddenly the tall slender brunette with long hair in a white uniform walked in my direction in an angry face as she yelled.

"You're not fooling anyone! With those fake prostheticboobs! You think we can't distinguish what's fake from real! I am the ideal woman if you haven't seen, and your masculine body is too good for your big boobs. She looked up at me and she groped my breasts and squeezed them. I looked at her with no emotion as her face glowed ten shades darker. She immediately took her hands off and ran back towards the other girls.

"Now that you see with your eyes, are you sure you want to continue this discussion?" I narrowed my eyes as I opened the door and in a low voice threatened. "I don't want you around here." They looked at eachother and the tallest one showed a small smirk and walked in my direction. "Well my sweet, we'll leave, but that does not mean that this battle is over." She tilted my head towards her, and left in a twirl of petals with the rest of the girls.

I closed the door as I wiped my chin with my arm. "Rude much?" I muttered under my breath. I then looked at Tamaki and the Ootori. "Well, it took you a long time to figure out, you're the last ones to know actually." I huffed. "Here put this on before you catch a cold. I'm going to head out to get lunch." Will put a hoodie over my head and I gratefully put it on as I walked towards the two juniors standing with red faces and the door closed.

"You mean to tell me that all this time...for the past six months, we've not figured you were a girl?" I looked at the Ootori with no emotion, as I could feel Rouge boil up my skin. "You still don't know anything about me you fool. Who do you take me for?" I didn't care what came out of my mouth anymore. 'Hold it rouge, I'm sick of everything, I want to give them a piece of my mind.'

'_With pleasure, I'll be waiting.' _His voice was raspy as I could almost picture him licking his lips. I rubbed my jaw as I looked at the four eyes "You know Ootori, you've just been driving me crazy these past few months, and some of you don't know it, but you owe me a hella lot since all of you, nah, all of you are too stupid to realize things under your noses. I can't believe I stayed here. Should have gone with those chicks instead with Haruhi. Forget about me, she doesn't get any respect around here, and you think her being a commoner has to do with anything? Tsk,and what exactly are you going to do now that you know I'm a girl?" I walked closer to him as I looked at his eyes.

"Use it against you.." He smirked and my eyes widened as I couldn't help myself as I slapped him square across his face. "WHAT THE HELL OOTORI! Don't you know how to respect a girl, or a woman no less!?" Tamaki interfered as his blood was smeared under his nose and parted us together. I actually was glad Tamaki was the one to interfere, he knew how to respect women and would be on my side. "Now now, let's not get feisty. Kyoya you know how girls are…" I stood there in complete shock and disarray, the only person that I had complete trust in who would come and save me….was going against me. I could not beleive what was happening.

I clenched my jaw and fists. "You filthy sexsist pigs! Unlike Haruhi, why are you telling me this bullshit!? All I've ever wanted was just respect….when I dressed like a boy you've never questioned who I was, but now you're just using my gender as an excuse!" Unexplainable tears welled up in my eyes as the seeping rage and disappointment I now all I had at the moment.

"I thought once I told you what I was, you would all respect me more, but that doesn't seem like the case. You have no idea what I've been through for you all...You Don't Know My Pain...All I've suffered for all of you to be safe, and the one moment where I thought I could find happiness, just one day I wished for...and that day everything started crumbling down. I COULDN'T EVEN DRESS LIKE A GIRL SO HE DIED SEEING ME LIKE A MAN. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT THAT I COULD COUNT ON, AND NOW…...I have no choice but to serve all of you rich bastards until all is said and done."

There faces, all different, with different emotions, but had the same feeling inside. "Kira, we didn't know.." I snapped at Tamaki. "Of course you couldn't have known. All of you weren't supposed to know anything! It's because I'm good at what I do Souh. It's all I have…" I sniffed as I ran a hand through my hair forcefully. "I'm done, absolutely done.." I shook my head as I walked back towards the door. "Kira wait!" They yelled but I bolted out of the host club in tears and as soon as I made it to the gate I ran home.


	35. Reminisce

In full rage I shifted into a large cat and entered the forest as I roared loudly making the birds take into the skies. 'Idiots! From this day on I'll seperate myself from them. I'll just watch them from a distance.' I tore through the soft ground with my heavy paws. I then stopped….'What if they react like in that dream I had not to long ago…' My heart pumped quickly as I came to recognize my mistake for not telling them in the first place, but the way they just treated me right now wouldn't make up for the lost respect I have for them now. 'Their just better off with me observing me at a distance, and besides Will hangs out with them more. He can also protect them.'

_**3rd POV… **_

There was silence in the music room, an unsettling silence as all of the hosts gathered their thoughts. Tamaki looked at the door and thought to himself. 'How could I have not known Kira was a girl this whole time?' He cleared his throat as the club turned their attention to Kyoya who clearly got the man slapped out of him as he just had a black expression. The twins looked at Kyoya and shook their heads in disappointment. "You done fucked up Ootori, you done fucked up."

"Don't you think I know that! This is as big as a shocker as you when you found out Kira was a girl!" Kyoya fixed his glasses as Haruhi now stood in front of him. "You're in idiot Kyoya' senpai, you know what you said was out of context, yet you still said it to piss her off didn't you. You don't even know half of what goes on. The twins and I only know just a little of what Will and Kira told us some time ago before James-sensi died."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and questioned. "There's more? What exactly is there about Kira that we don't know about?" Haruhi bit her lip as the attention was drawn to the twins. The twins sweat dropped. "Well...we really can't say much.." They said as the same time nervously.

Tamaki fumed. "Well why not?" The twins face grew dark as they began to sweat. "We don't want to risk anything. It's better if you asked her yourself." Tamaki's face grew serious. "So Kira was a woman this whole time...and you two also knew as well?" Tamaki turned to the seniors. Honey clutched his pink bunny. "Kira-chan….told us, well Takashi eavesdropped in her conversation with my family and she didn't know he was there, so when she opened the door, he saw Kira-chan who was dressed as a girl." Honey looked up at Mori who looked down in slight embarrassment.

"But yes, we both know, you two were the last ones to know." Mori reassured looking at the rest of the club members. Tamaki's knees buckled as he dramatically fell to the floor raising his hand to his head. "Why didn't Kira tell us this whole time? We could have kept her secret like we've been doing with Haruhi's. So now I have two daughters?!" Tamaki stood and rushed to Haruhi. "Look Haruhi, now you have a sister you can play with and do all those wonderful sister bonding things together!"

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Senpai, I don't think Kira would be interested in things like that at all. I… don't even think..." Haruhi paused as she looked at Tamaki and the group of teenage boys around her. "What...what is it Haru-chan?" Honey asked as he walked closer. She felt a strange gut feeling in her stomach. "We don't even know what she even likes.." Haruhi said in a quiet voice. The twins looked at each other. "That's true...The only thing I can remember her doing is making everyone else more comfortable." Kaoru said as he put his arm over his brothers. "Yeah, and we've never even noticed, all I remember is her being in that dark corner, but never really payed attention when she would do all of that extra stuff." Hikaru reminisced.

"Well we did try to celebrate her birthday, but she suddenly ran away from us.." The twins said in a harsh tone. "That...was really strange, she was in some strange pain, but what was the reason she ran?" Tamaki asked looking at Haruhi and the twins.

All three stayed quiet.. "Didn't she talk about her dog and how it escaped, that makes sense." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi? Do you know anything?" Tamaki said as the three of them had a shadow casted over their faces. "That wasn't even Kira-chan's dog." Honey said in a serious tone. "What…?" Kyoya and Tamaki whispered.

"Honey-senpai, what exactly do you know?" Tamaki said as he looked at Honey with surprise. "I don't really have a say really Tama-chan! Kira has to be the one to tell all of you, but know I don't even know if she'll talk to us anymore after what just happened." Honey's face fell and Mori patted his cousin's head.

"Kyoya's the one who needs to apologize first for hurting Kira's feelings." Tamaki stated as he folded his hands across his chest. "What do you mean me? You're equally to blame Souh!" Kyoya retorted back. "Me?!" Tamaki said baffled at the thought of him being at fault. "What did I do to her?" Tamaki said as he gestured to himself by placing his hand to his chest. "Kira always has to deal with your things, and because of your reckless behaviour, had to send Kira to save Honey-senpai." Kyoya steamed.

"What about the twins, their always causing mayhem as well hmm?" Tamaki bickered. "Woah! Stop the boat! Why are we getting dragged into this? What has Honey and Mori-senpai done to help Kira? She got in a fight with Honey-senpai's father for damn's sake!" The twins shouted.

Suddenly there was bickering among the hosts as they tried to tell each other all the faults, and experiences they've had with Kira in the past few months' while Haruhi was getting fed up with all their crap. "ENOUGH! WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The fighting immediately stopped and they all looked at a fuming Haruhi. "You behave like a bunch of toddlers whose fighting over who gets the blame for knocking over a vase…" Haruhi stopped for a moment trying to recollect her thoughts as she cleared her throat. "Ahem...anyway, all of you need to settle this with her and make sure she's feeling better. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't console her when we needed? She even told us that she's never had anyone in her life, and someone dear was already taken away from her and we didn't consider going to her house and stay with her. We just all stayed home just like she asked and didn't even see her at school for a whole week."

The hosts all payed close attention as they collected their thoughts. "We owe Kira so much, and even if we have known each other for just a few months we still don't even know a speck of what she knows about us. The only person who might know Kira a little better than us would have to be Wilbur, but I don't even know how close their relationship is." Haruhi said inquisitively.

"That would be very close." The hosts all turned to face the door and it was Will with a dark glare on his face. "What did you idiots do this time?" Will walked heavily as the air started to grow thicker around them. "Kyoya insulted her." Will stopped and widened his eyes, but quickly regained his seriousness as he tilted his head back and ran his hand over his face. He quickly scanned through the cameras to see what happened and he then looked at the host club.

"You really have no idea what Kira's gone through, and for you to say stupid shit like that to her is way below the belt Ootori, and Souh... do you know how much Kira counted on you to defend her from him? Honestly people, all of you are the damn host club. Isn't your motto to make every person happy?! The one person out of the constant guests you have who needs the most attention IS HER!" The hosts flinched.

"I took her place for a month because she suffered a concussion you caused Souh! She's saved your lives countless times. Ootori she's the one who saved your sister." Will said now narrowing his eyes on him, but Kyoya grit his teeth. "How can we believe you, I don't remember anything! I don't have a single memory of her saving my life, what makes you think you could be lying to me, no...all of us. How could you have replaced Kira when you don't even look like her Wilbur Obed." Will looked at the hosts who had puzzled looks on their faces.

He stepped back and shook his head as he placed his hand over his face. "You idiots," He huffed. "I'm not human." He then took off his hand and suddenly two familiar faces came through the door. "I can only explain so much."


	36. What He Is

**_3rd POV..._**

There was an unsettling silence in Music room three. They looked at the person who they thought was just a normal student, a close friend to Kira, now looked like their friend who just ran out of the door raged. Wilbur turned around and smiled at the two "Once in a blue moon" hosts that came through the door. "Kira! We wanted to look for you, it's about tomorrow. Also if you weren't busy we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after the concert." Orion smiled as he had his hair in a lovely loose french braid.

Wilbur gained seriousness and bowed. "I'm sorry gentlemen, I seem to be busy at the moment and have to do other things, but I'll get back to you in a bit alright?" He smiled lastly and then the two brothers smiled and bowed as well. "Very well, we are much aware that you're busy." Hachi said looking at the silent group of hosts. "Please take your time." Orion said lastly and then closed the door behind them.

Will then looked over his shoulder and heard a few gasps. "I'm sure all of you are more than shocked so let's get down to business here." He then put his hand on his face and ran his hand through his hair. "We need to get some things cleared up." He said in a low dangerous voice. "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." The hosts all took a seat and sudden nerves rose from their feet and nervousness lumped in their throats. Their blood turned stone cold, Kira did not mention that Will could turn like her to either the Twins, Haruhi, nor when she went to Honey's house. So they didn't even know how to react. "I'm on a tight schedule really, and I can only say so much, but first; let's get one thing clear. If I find out you tell anyone else about this to anyone, especially Kira, I won't do anything because your own consciousness will be your own demise."

The hosts shook their head up and down violently. 'Now..." He smirked as he got a chair and sat down crossing his right leg over his left. The hosts didn't know what could come out from Wilbur's mouth and at the same time a million questions popped into their heads.

"I'll just give you information the rest only know, that and because I was there both times Kira said them, and she said the same thing. I won't say things that regard with her that have to do with her personal life, but I will tell you what I am."

"I am W.I.L.B.U.R-O.B.E.D. a . . .Excellence &amp; Detail. I was made to personally assist Kira on her missions, and just recently she has succeeded in completing my body so I can physically be with her on missions. I am her double that has assisted her multiple times as I have just demonstrated. She's just been trying to cover my identity and it's been working for the long run, but seems like our little fun is over." Will sighed as shifted his legs.

"Will...if that's even your actual name...I don't think...Kira might begin to talk to us any time soon." Hikaru said as he furrowed his brows. Will only looked at them with unblinking eyes. "Now that you mention it, I don't think I ever see Will ever blink." Kaoru whispered. Will cleared his throat and the twins jumped nervously. "Now that you mention it...I don't feel comfortable asking any questions from you Wilbur. This is Kira's life we're talking about, and discussing it with another person isn't the right thing. I feel like I'm doing a worse thing by talking to you behind her back than actually talking to her about how she truly feels." Tamaki stood up and no longer scared but with a sense of justice he looked at Will.

"It seems like you're right Will, we're fools not to have considered her feelings." He scrunched his nose and threw his fist down to the table making a few hosts jump. "Damn it, we're complete idiots aren't we." He chuckled as he ran his hand up his face and through his hair. The hosts all looked at each other and Haruhi stood up. "For once I agree with Tamaki-senpai, but it's strange, I feel like if I try to remember her saving our lives, it's not there. Like somethings missing." Will stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Here's one thing she did for you. Honey, and Mori-senpai. There was an attack on the first week Kira was here. She was the one that saved your lives." Just as Will finished, the host's jewelry faintly glowed and their memories of that day came back to them. Honey touched his chest and remembered what happened. "No way..." The twins said astonished. "Seems like you remembered somehow. Heh, then it's my cue to leave then." Will smirked as he rubbed his chin. "She blocked our memories? But how is that even possible?"Kyoya looked at the host club, but then as he tried to look back at Will he wasn't there. "Where did he go?!" Shouted the twins and Haruhi.

"Seems like he had other important things to do." Kyoya grinned as a glare on his glasses appeared. Then all hosts but Kyoya and Tamaki fell on their backs as if lightning struck them. While Mori, and Kyoya only simply slouched. "So if Will substituted for Kira for a whole month...how did we not know the difference?" Tamaki said as he stood right back up. Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "I did, and so did Honey-senpai. We just didn't know what it was, but it seems like it was under our noses this whole time." She said as she looked at the window as the clock hit 2:30. "Well, that was unexpected." Tamaki said as he bit his lip.

"You sure bet." The rest of the club said together as they once again looked at the door.

* * *

**Hello my readers, this is going to be a slow update maybe for a little while. School is getting me and I hope all of you understand. Thank you so much for keeping up with this story for so long, all of you have no idea how much joy it brings me. **

**Best of wishes- ArikFlow31**


	37. Spring Concert

"They hurt her…" The younger brother and brunette scowled.

"But we cannot do anything." Said the oldest.

"What will they think of her? What will they think of us! They don't know who we are! Much less accept the truth." The youngest said slightly agitated.

"She won't be easily convinced, but if you two just showed her…"

The brunette was interrupted by the oldest sibling.

"We cannot...it is a complicated chain of events. I tried on my own to make her remember but something is different about her, from us.."

The brunette and younger brother looked at each other.

"What do you mean? Of course she's different, she was born here in the human world." The brunette answered.

"No...that's not it at all. Whether this world or ours, the body should be the same. She...no...something's blocking her. Something dark."

"Impossible, a Divine Guardian is pure and untainted. Mother was and so was father.."

"It could be that she doesn't accept herself for who she is, and thinks of herself as nothing but a monster."

The two brothers looked at the small brunette.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"She has been experimented on, and has committed other things I don't want to say here."

All three looked at each other.

"Thank you for sharing all of this. I didn't know what your business was with Kira before, or why you came to this school this late, but it was all for her…"

_**Next day…**_

The entire school was going on a craze when they found out that the new students, with the King and shadow King were going to be part of the concert tonight at Ouran. The odd eyed colored prince was getting lots of attention when it came to him singing. He was a natural, and of course shy of his talent giving him unwanted attention.

On the other hand his oldest brother had no problem dealing with the ladies that they had often been lead to the host club where the king of the club would gladly take the girls off the bothers hands.

"By any chance has anyone seen Kira at all today?" The twins asked as they looked at the group and they all shook their heads. They still remained a little quiet and they didn't want her getting any more upset at them. "No, but that shouldn't stop us from doing what we need to, come on, we need to at least be positive, for the rest of the girls." Wilbur was dressed in a loose gray v-neck shirt with a red and black plaid shirt.

"Will!" The group yelled. "Where could Kira be? Have you seen her? We have to tell her something important." Tamaki walked towards Will. Will in response scratched the back of his neck and furrowed his brows. "No I haven't. She wasn't home when I came from school." The hosts stopped for a moment and then bunched up on Will. "YOU TWO LIVE UNDER THE SAME HOUSE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Will looked at them with large eyes and pushed them off as he brushed himself off. "Yes, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you guys, I thought it was obvious that we live under the same house."

There was silence. "Alright everyone, we have 3 hours until we have to do this. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Will-senpai, we have been looking all over for you three, please come this way, you need to get ready." The stage manager of the concert called to the performing students. Tamaki looked at Will with worried eyes and whispered to him. "Will, call Kira and tell her that we are going to make it up to her." Will didn't seem to show any sign of him doing anything. "Tamaki...Kira doesn't seem to have her phone with her. I'm sure where ever she is, she's fine."

The stage manager then dragged them all to makeup and the twins and two seniors were left with Haruhi. "Haru-chan, do you want to get some cake? We don't really have to be here anyway so we can have some free time." They started to walk, but were stopped by one of the directors and were put to work. "You five! Please make yourselves useful."

The twins slid in front of her and flashed their large smiles and the director was easily charmed and Hikaru turned towards the three behind them. "Go, we have it here." Haruhi showed an unamused face but she was soon taken by Honey and they left. "Come on Haru-chan! Don't worry about them, they'll catch up to us soon. Besides, we can also look for Kira while we're at it." Honey smiled.

**Three hours later...**

"Well we searched practically the whole school for Kira and not a single trace. Are we sure that she even wants to be found?" The twins said inside the changing room of music room three. "Well...it's Kira we're talking about. She tends to just disappear from the looks of it." Haruhi said as she walked out of the dressing room in a nice fitted black suit. "Well, we can't do anything about it now it's time to go to the concert." Hikaru said as he fixed his red colored tie. "Oh, I hope we don't get the back seats." Haruhi said as they all started walking. In turn the twins laughed as Haruhi looked at them with surprise. "What's so funny?"

Honey looked at Haruhi as they walked inside two fancy doors of the second floor performance hall. "We have special seats that were given to us Haru-chan." Honey smiled. Haruhi stopped and tilted her head to the side as she murmured. "Damn rich people" as Mori patted her head and they all went inside and sat down in the lavish velvet seats.

"_Welcome! Guests to our yearly spring concert at Ouran Academy! We are also honored to have all of you and even the superintendent here with us." _

A spotlight hit at the very center of the performance hall of the second floor. The superintendent was sitting in the most lavish seat in the house. There were applause coming from down below and there was the superintendents mother sitting eloquently at his side. Soon everyone's attention was to the director who smiled as there was silence once again in the large room.

"_Now, we will start with a few sonatas directed by one of our new students at our school. Please welcome Sukuna Orion." _

There was applause and The tall student walked in with a black suit, and a rosy gold tie that slittered lightly in the soft spotlight. He had his hair in a very fancy braid with flowers adorned simply. They smiled and the director left leaving the white haired and black striped teenager on the stage with girls trying their very best to hold in their squeals.

He eyed the crowd trying to see if he could find someone special, he could sense her near, but he couldn't find her. "Now my lovely guests. Without further ado. Ouran's Orchestra!" He smiled and the curtains behind him opened to display the shiney instruments glittering in the background.

He turned around and faced the musicians as he lifted his hands and the first symphony began. The entire audience enjoyed the lovely music that was being played. In the background was Hachi and Aria almost were on after the orchestra had a 10 minute intermission.

"So far everything seems to be functioning well. Aria, Hachi, both of you ready for your performance next?" The stage manager asked with a nervous smile. "Yes, if it wasn't for Kira's help, I don't know what I would do." The stage manager looked at the singer with a calmer expression. "That's amazing, I didn't know Kira could sing." Aria shied up a bit as she looked at her hands. "Well he didn't really sing, he just came to my house to show me some pointers and it helped alot.

They continued to talk as Hatchi listened and thought to himself. "Hey Hachi, how did you come about learning how to sing?" He looked at Aria and smiled. "Where I live, it it always the men who learn how to sing. It is custom, and the women don't like to dally in such things." Hachi said as the two girls looked at him. "What do the women usually specialize in?" Asked the stage manager?

"The women in my country are very ambitous and very hard working. You could say...take Kira for example. If he were to be a girl, he would be the proper representation on one." The three laughed and Aria then thought for a second. "Kira-kun would make a pretty girl honestly. He's just to handsome." Aria blushed and then got herself together.

"Now, you two time to turn on your microphones. Glad we don't use those bulky hand ones anymore." Hachi turned his on and when Aria tried turning her's on, it didn't work. "What?! How is that possible, every microphone was charged with fresh batteries?!" The stage manager panicked but quickly whipped out new ones and placed them inside. "There that should do it." But as she tried to turn it on, it wouldn't work. "What?" Both Aria and the stage manager gasped. "It won't work." As the stage manager looked at the microphone her color faded as she looked at the prop. "This isn't even a working microphone. Shit...the theatre kids must have left it here. We don't have time… Someone find me a spare microphone ASAP!" Not even a minute the stage manager gave the order Orion spoke.

"And now for our final performance, a duet with famous opera and actor Ms. Aria Hatori as well as a newcomer into the school and my younger brother Hachi Sukuna. Aria and Hachi looked at each other with worry. "It's alright, look my brothers on his way here, you can use his microphone. A small delay won't ruin the show." Hachi winked and it calmed down both girls. "Everyone, we are going with Hachi's idea, but be ready when I need you."

"What's going on? You two, both of you are up" Orion came in and looked at the young singer and his brother with furrowed brows. "Brother take your microphone off, please, Aria's is a prop, and it won't work." Orion widened his eyes and took off his immediately. "Here my dear, quickly." They put it on and Aria smiled. "Thank you" she mouthed as she walked out with her elegant dress flowing behind her with Hachi walking beside her taking her arm.

"Alright people! Show is back in business, good job Suki, you got this." The stage manager calmed herself but was soon interrupted by a voice on her head set. "Stage manager, attention stage manager this is sound booth. Why is Aria's microphone dead?" Her eyes widened. "What?" She grasped the speaker with her hand as the clipboard on her hand fell. "This can't be happening. This is bad." "You think this is bad, so is Ms. Aria." Orion said with a serious face. The stage manager looked at orion with a shocked face. "What do you mean? She's perfectly fine."

"She's sick, and she's hiding it pretty well if I have to say for myself. I can't believe my brother didn't catch it first." The stage manager fell to her knees and began to hyperventilate. "What am I going to do now? WHAT IS GOING ON?" The orchestra started to play and soon Hatchi started to sing his first verse of the song. Tears started to pour from the poor stage manager's eyes and she threw her headset on the floor. Then a voice came through. "_Stage manager calling in stage manager." _She didn't answer. Orion looked at her with bored eyes as the call continued. "_Stage manager! This is urgent!"_ "Whatever, I don't care anymore. I failed my end of the year exam. I'm done for."

Orion walked to the headset picked it up and answered. "Yes? It seems like the stage manager is a little busy at the moment. Would you like me to transfer the message?" Aria's part was soon approaching as the stage manager could feel nothing at this point. "Ms. Suki, this is for you." She looked at Orion and put it on her ear. "Stage Manager." The calm voice instantly soothed her nerves, but she didn't respond because it was too late. "She will sing." The stage manager looked up as she looked at the singers.

Aria's eyes lazily scanned through at the audience, she didn't even want to sing in the first place. In all honestly all she wanted to get was someone from the host club and Hachi was one who grabbed her eye, but Kira was the first person to grab her attention. She didn't like that he didn't show a single interest in her, especially when she would practice, he would catch simple mistakes even her singing coach didn't catch.

She's never heard him sing before, and was sure he most probably did have a nice set of pipes. Although she was feeling quite sick, she couldn't let her fans disappoint her, and neither the host club she's been having her eyes on for a while. Just as she opened her mouth to sing another voice came from her microphone. She continued to mouth the words and even Hachi looked at her knowing that was not her voice. She was not happy about the current situation, and would most likely sue the school for doing it, but it would have to wait. She had to shine first


	38. What side?

Would Recomend to hear the song E piu ti penso by Andrea Bocelli &amp; Ariana Grande

_**Kira's POV...**_

I looked at one of the cameras to see her eyes filled with unamusement. I could easily see right through her, it was when she came up to me at first that she was all an act. It wasn't until the twins who told me that she was a famous singer that I understood her good nature. I wasn't going to act any different around her anyway, she's just a normal person when all is said and done. She insisted on practicing at her house which I didn't mind. Although I did seem to surprise her vocal instructor, here and there. Just by the look on his face too was he too engulfed in petty things like money and pride in his name to notice mistakes she was making.

She wanted something from me to gain, but I am not a person to fool around with. Now, here we are, at a stopping point. This was also supposed to mark her debut with Ouran, and there are a few music companies here who came to see her and the strange partner she was supposed to have a duet with. I don't have a reason to help her out, she has a very strong diaphragm so singing louder wouldn't be a problem, but in the end I did promise there will be a show going on to the stage manager. I made a few adjustments to the mic and sighed while Hachi finished his first verse.

E più ti penso -The more I think of you

E più ti penso -The more I think of you

e più mi manchi; - the more I miss you;

ti vedo coi miei occhi stanchi… -I see you with my tired eyes...

Anch'io vorrei -I'd like to be

star lì con te; -there with you too;

stringo il cuscino, -I hold the pillow,

sei qui vicino… -you're here near me...

È notte fonda -It's the middle of the night

e sei lontano… -And you're far away...

Ho il vuoto intorno senza te, -The emptiness surrounds me,

il sole più non c'è… -there's not a sun anymore...

Sono triste e sconsolato -I'm sad and hopeless

come non son stato mai -as I've never been

senza te, senza te… -without you, without you...

E se per caso -And if, by chance,

non potessi rivederti, -I never saw you again,

io so già che farei – I already know what I'd do –

non vivrei… -I wouldn't live...

E più ti penso -And the more I think of you

e più mi manchi… -the more I miss you...

Son poca cosa senza te, -I'm nothing much without you,

mi sento un pesce che -I feel like a fish deprived

non ha l'acqua per nuotare, -of water to swim in,

respirare senza te, -breathing without you,

senza te, senza te… -without you, without you...

E se per caso -And if, by chance,

non potessi rivederti, -I never saw you again,

io so già che farei – I already know what I'd do –

morirei… -I would die...

There was silence in the room. No one moved, no one made a sound, there was pure silence. My business is done here, I have nothing else to do besides go home. Just as I closed the door, I could faintly hear the clapping of a few people and as I turned a corner an encore was being pleaded.

_**3rd POV…**_

Tamaki, Will, Kyoya, and Hachi stopped to look at Aria once the singing was done. Her face was of splendor as she smiled brightly and she began to walk towards Hachi. The sound of her heel hitting the floor with every step resonated throughout the vast theatre. Tamaki looked at Kyoya who inturn looked back at Tamaki, to simultaneously look at Will. What the three of them heard was not...could not..couldn't have been Aria.

The four already knew how she sang like so why did it seem like something was off? The crowd was clearly stunned and slowly clapped as the entire room was on their feets applauding.

Haruhi looked at her friends faces and she didn't like what she was seeing. "You guys, look at the four of them down there. Their faces don't seem too happy." The boys looked and Haruhi was right. Something was throwing them off. "Maybe it was Aria-chan's singing. She is internationally recognised for her singing. Even her name means song, so don't worry Haru-chan. Even if something was bothering them we can talk to them about it." Honey smiled. "Yeah Haruhi, don't worry." The twins assured. Mori grunted in response as they clapped while they saw their friends take a bow.

They made their way to the lobby of the performance hall where of course their friends were being surrounded by their parents and important people. "We would like to sign a contract with us . We are from…." Haruhi looked at the lead singer and thought how lucky she was getting all the attention. "Haruhi!" The small brunette turned and saw Tamaki smiling and her heart skipped a small beat. The guys performing all had nicely slicked back hair which made them look sharper and more appealing than usual. "Great job boss. Who would have known Aria could sing like that." The three instrumentalist had a tight look on their face. "About that…" Before Tamaki could say his opinion two familiar faces appeared.

"Great job gentlemen. I am very honored to have been able to perform with all of you." The host club and Wilbur turned around to see Hatchi and Orion smiling. "You were amazing Hachi-chan!" Honey smiled and Hachi nodded and looked towards Will. "Well, it seems like it was a success as expected." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. "Well, I have to thank all of you for having me as well. You all played beautifully." Orion smiled, and it seemed like as if the flowers livened up in his hair. Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and even Kyoya blushed at Orion's smile. Mori looked up at Orion, and at the back of his head he was glad someone was taller than him.

Although he could tell something was off from the both of them. Mori considered Tamaki to be princely, but Orion beat him. He wasn't sure when Kyoya said they were princes, if they were actually princes, or if he was just being rude. Suddenly Aria started to sing in the background. Her voice was lovely, but something wasn't the same."Orion…"

Hachi put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Orion's face fell serious as he turned his head as both of them closed their eyes as Aria's voice was the only thing that echoed in the hallway.

The club looked at both of them with blank dull faces. They couldn't understand what was going on. Orion opened his eyes and they seemed to glitter. "She's here, but I can faintly hear her." The twins eyes slanted as they whispered. "I mean there is someone singing behind us. She's loud as hell and you're saying you can barely hear her Orion? Foreigners are strange." The hosts continued to watch the brothers. Hachi opened his eyes ignoring the twins as he put his hand dramatically to his face. "I'm surprised you didn't catch her first brother." There was a pause between them as Hatchi spoke again. "We found her at last." Both of them started walking towards Aria as the eyes of the host club followed their moves. The opera singer finished as applause followed but the mood was off.

Aria looked at the brothers walking in her direction and she smiled confidently. Hatchi stepped in front of her and continued walking past the crowd as he looked at her with distaste. "Dear me, when I hear your voice now…" Hatchi scoffed as he walked forward. "Enough is enough, you disgust me using this just to get another debut." Hatchi disappeared as Orion looked down at Aria. "Excuse my brother please." He smiled but before she could say anything Orion interjected. "But i'll have to agree with him, you my dear just don't have enough soul. Please have a good night everyone." With that Orion left as well and the crowd of people were left baffled.

"We need to go after them. This won't be a good representation of the host club." Kyoya said with a straight face. "You're right, let's go after them." Tamaki said as the host club excused themselves and ran after the two brothers.

(UNRAVEL Full english cover female vocals-Unknown song bird)

_Oh can you tell me, can you tell me, the way that this should work._

The hosts started to hear a faint voice in the distance.

_Just who's inside of me? The monster pulling strings._

"In the music room, It's….I can't tell who it is." "Well let's go see who it is idiot." Hikaru said annoyed.

_I'm broken, lying helpless, dying, surrounded by the world. you stare and laugh with me. When you don't see a thing._

Will sent a nasty glare to Hikaru who just scowled and looked away embarrassed. All of them reached the door and found Hatchi and Orion looking as well. Both looked back and motioned them not to talk.

They all looked at Kira's fingers trailing the strings of the electric guitar in fierce beauty. The twins were baffled as they were going to interject Hachi narrowed his eyes as they glowed and the twins couldn't speak, as if their mouths were shut closed by an unknown force.

_Im damaged now, and i'm breaking down,_

_Unraveled and can't breath._

_The truth I seek never felt so bleak, I_

_Feel it drop degrees. Freeze._

Orion looked at the host club like as if they were looked at Kira with a guitar as she sang.

_So breakable, unbreakable_

_So shakable, unshakable_

_Was shakin' up, when I found you._

_She faced the door but it looked like she couldn't see them._

_I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me._

_You're so close, but I hope that you stop searching,_

_I don't want you to foresee what i've become. (So please stop looking)_

_I don't wanna hurt you, It's not my nature._

_A monster born, I'm fading more, can't be your savior._

_I'm falling victim, Remember the old me. _

_Will's eyes narrowed as he looked at her with questioning eyes. "What is she talking about?" He whispered._

_... As who I still should be._

_She scowled in distaste as she ran a hand through her hair and the moonlight hit her face and her hair changed color and ears appeared on the top of her head._

_The endless pain of solitude_

_Wraps tight around my fortitude._

_Those memories inside me,_

_innocently they pierce through._

_I can't escape (X5)_

_I can't escape this_

_UNRAVELED GHOUL_

Kira's hair then grew and was tied at the end. The hosts who were not familiar with this form of Kira were clearly shocked. Orion then sensed something not right with Kira, her and something that wasn't supposed to be there with them.

_There's something deep inside of me,_

_A change was made, I can't break free._

_The darkness and the light collide,_

_Our fate ahead won't be denied._

_So breakable, unbreakable_

_So shakable, unshakable_

_These dirty hands, know they won't touch you_

_I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me._

_You're so close, but I hope that you stop searching,_

_I don't want you to foresee what i've become. (So please stop looking)_

_I'm trapped in this cage that the world created._

_Before my future melts away, I have to say this,_

_I'm falling faster, Remember who I was._

Kira seemed to get emotional, but a strange emotion not even she was familiar with. Tamaki looked at Kira and started walking towards her but Harchi stopped him. "Don't, just let her."

_Remember who I once was_

_Please don't forget me (X4)_

_There's no turning back now, I know I'm paralyzed._

_I'm trapped inside this paradise, and with this parasite,_

_I'm falling victim. Remember who I was._

All of them thought that she was going somewhere. Will got nervous and was about to step forward but Orion held his hand up. "I can't risk it…" "Don't worry I cast a barrier around us so she can't escape. Only someone with my skills can break it, she hasn't even trained and is not even on our level yet. We haven't seen her full potential." He smirked almost glad someone wasn't as strong as him.

_Oh please tell me... Oh please tell me..._

_Just who's inside of me? The monster pulling strings._

"Kira-chan!" Honey yelled as tears formed into his eyes her eyes glowed a sinister red as she dropped everything and extended her hand, and using her index finger towards the window; it appeared as if she had cracked glass.

There was an unknown static silence in the room and the only thing that was heard was the shattering of the barrier, and the low growl that came from Kira as the curtain blew and covered her, she no longer stood where she was as the wind gently blew in from the open window. Will angrily looked at Orion.

"You said you casted a barrier! Now she's gone!" Orion and Hatchi both looked forward with blank faces. "We did...we both did.." Hatchi said seriously. "What…?" Will said standing in front of them with a distraught face. "The only way she could break the barrier was if she was more powerful than me. Even then I'd have to use my brother to break the barrier." Orion said as the flowers in his hair started to wither. "Even then...only….only someone with tainted blood could break a barrier that easily. Something is not right with Kira…" Hatchi said as he smelled the air. "We need to leave and take them with us, it's not safe here." "What?" Will looked behind them and saw all the hosts on the floor unconscious. "It's for the best. And besides, she's bound to find us too." Hachi said as she picked up Haruhi and something glowed under her clothing. He looked at the piece of jewelry she was wearing. "Brother...could this one actually be…."

Orion looked at Haruhi and his eyes widened as he took her hand. "Brother...was Kira was just a ersatz to protect this one?" Orion looked at his brother. "Not...not possible...could they have just made her...she was raised to protect, and sent to guard these students. She couldn't be working for them…" Orion said as she looked at Haruhi's sleeping face. "I doubt it too, Kira is much too good for that, but even I don't know her full story, I only have what I've learned from her, and what's she put in the system, and that's more than what a human can process." Will picked up the twins and put them on his shoulders as he looked at the two brothers.

"Now that you've said that. I just want to know...what side is she exactly on?"


	39. Someone stronger

What is the point of running?

Why can't I control myself?

What is the point in all of this?

It was a new moon tonight, I didn't have a choice, can't really control myself. I'm getting fed up with this.

I'm so goddamn annoying, seems like the sky is too. Looks like the rain is starting to hit.

My chest felt heavy, and I couldn't feel anything again. I ran for a long while and reached a bustling city where I rested on the roof of a large hotel complex. The sounds of cars and people flooded my sensitive ears. "These people , I hate them all." A low growl came from my throat as something strange seemed to overwhelm me and it felt good, but soon I sensed danger in the air. The smell was familiar, I jumped from the building to the next one, and the next one until I reached the building I was positive the smell was coming from.

It seemed like a business office of sorts, I hid in the shadows of another building as I looked at two men in sunglasses and bandanas over their noses standing at the entrance of the building. The area seemed to quiet and lonely, it wasn't until I saw men in guns and entire black attire walk into the building. I changed and felt my mask over my face as my outfit was black and I jumped on top of the business building and there were screams from women coming on the inside. I slipped down the roof and looked below at the captors.

"When is it coming?!" The man it the center of the room yelled as he pointed the gun to an employee. "We don't know, all we know the details and the thing you're looking for is coming soon." The man in his 30's cried and trembled as he covered his face with his hand. Just as I noticed there was no more yelling in the background and I poked my head out without being noticed. "How are we to be sure if you're not just lying to us, hmm? Tell me, what do I take you for, an idiot?" He spoke and his pointed teeth showed. He was in all black as his hair and eyes were covered. "N..n..no...not...not at all…" The man shook.

"Then, tell me, you're boss is no longer in this business, but my sources tell me that a large amount of money is on it's way, as well as passwords for your little cute hackers behind you." I looked at the women who were trembling in the corner.

'Them hackers?' I thought but then a door opened and four men came out as they fixed their belts and I furrowed my brows. "No use Kushal, they wouldn't spill anything, but man did I have fun. Those petty little screams." One man with dark brown hair said with a smile. I then moved to see inside the room I held my breath which made me fall from the celing and to the floor into the pool of blood. My clothing did not soak the blood but their naked bodies covered in male ejaculate as their throats were slit and still flowing blood. Their glossy tear stricken eyes staring into nothingness as I looked at the women whom I had no sympathy for.

'They were raped and then killed, now elementary. They won't get away with it anyway.' I thought as I slipped through the door and hid in plain sight as I listened to their conversation. "She should be coming soon, she is the boss's proxy." The man with the gun slapped him hard with his gun. "Oh, then how am I supposed to trust you? What if this is all a ploy? Do you even know what she looks like?" The man stuttered and didn't say anything. "Are you deaf! I asked if you know what she looks like?" The man shook his head. "No...I've never seen her before, no one here besides the one in charge of this facility, but you've seem to killed him before he could tell you anything else." The man holding the gun cursed and spat as he then held out his phone. "Call now, and tell them how long their going to be here, I can't wait any longer, if not one of your little vixens here is going to die."

The girls screamed and one of the men grabbed one by the hair and yelled for them to shut up. They made the call and I traced it, but they were a long distance away. I then made a message to the government so they should be on their way soon as well. "T...they're on their way…." The man said trying not to panic over the phone. The man smiled a toothy grin and loaded his gun. "Good, now if their not here in 5 minutes five of you will die." The people in the room screamed and two of the men in black kicked the women closest to them and they shut up immediately as they held their body in pain. "Please hurry." I narrowed my eyes and decided to quickly go outside to stop this. "They'll kill anyone if they don't look right." I mumbled as I changed into something revealing as I walked towards the guards. They pointed their guns towards me but I only smiled.

"State your business." One said in a rough voice. I looked at them unamused. "I don't have to tell you jack shit." I impaled them with the earth and then took their small hand weapons and walked inside of the building killing off everyone before they could shoot. Also finding a suitcase I could use as a prop I looked at the time and grabbed the pair of sunglasses on one of the dead man's face and put it on as I could hear inside.

"Three...two…"

I opened the door as I held out the suitcase. "Drop the weapons. You wanted this didn't you? Now let them go." I said assertively. "No, give me the suitcase. Then I'll release your little people or is that a problem?" I stepped forward and put the suitcase over my shoulder. "Yeah, it is because I'm the person that has what you want. So I say let...them go…"

The man smirked with his sharp teeth in full view as I narrowed my eyes he pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire. "What the hell kill them all!" The man screamed and I yelled. "Get out of here!" Thankfully they all listened as the men couldn't shoot since I liquified the bullets and closed off the chamber of the gun with the metal.

It was just me in the room alone with 5 men and I twitched my finger as I made off with the rest to leave the one man who seemed in charge of this whole little operation of his. He was too calm as he threw the gun on the floor. "Seems like you're not normal like the rest of the humans I've been left to deal with." He spoke. "Why don't we have a little bit of fun first." I furrowed my brows as I closed my fists. I was about to get rid of him as well but my body couldn't move. My heart accelerated as I tried to break free from what I was under but couldn't. "As I suspected, you're one of them. This is my first encounter with one of your kind. Well since there's only 7 of you out there, but man how lucky am I to find you! Father is going to be proud of me, but before I go I wanna have fun with you like how I let my men have fun with those little sluts." He walked closer and grabbed the suitcase from my hand as he opened it.

'Shit, there's nothing in there what am I going to do now? Will isn't with me…' "Great all 10,000 is in here, as for the documents, where are they?" He faced me and I didn't say a word. "Where ARE THEY?!" He slapped me but I didn't react. He clenched his jaw and continued to attack but I couldn't move. "Well, if you're not going to talk maybe I can make you talk." I growled. "You better not touch me." "Oh, a little bitch like you should be used to all of this. Or tell me, are you a virgin?" I hitched my breath as I narrowed my eyes and could feel my face warm up. "Ah...so you are...Then I promise that I will make you scream until you break." His voice near my ear and he grabbed the back of my neck as it was exposed for him. He sucked on it and I yelled at him but I was soon shut up with his mouth on mine. His tongue on my bottom lip trying to get in but I didn't budge and he got angry as he slapped me and the glasses I had on fell off of my face as I looked at him in rage.

"Oh, feisty aren't you. We will see soon sweetheart. I am digging those fiery red eyes you've got there." He then proceeded to kiss my neck and I groaned as he sucked on my skin with his teeth. I furrowed my brows as I tried to shake him off but no avail. He then put one of his hands on my breast and I wanted him off. I didn't want this. He ripped my shirt off and my chest was exposed before him. "My, my, my, you're quite beautiful out here, I wonder what you look like and feel down there as well.

I wanted to scream to get him off of me but it wasn't working. It's been a long time since I've come in contact with both Trinh and Rouge. 'Fuck! I've never felt so vulnerable before. I need to break this quickly. Never have I experienced this before, it's so wrong, but...but what I may be experiencing is wrong, why do I feel safe around him. His scent is familiar.' "Gahhh!" I managed to yell as he bit down on my nipple and the pain wasn't that of torment but it felt pleasurable. "Please stop." I said strangely heated. "Sure...I'll leave you alone.." His hand then reached under my skirt and I yelled as I arched my back and now I had slightly more control but all he did was slide his handup my chest and put his hand on my breast and I was lead back to a frozen state.

I couldn't believe I was going to be raped here. This man was going to rape me and I couldn't do anything, I was defense less.

"Oh look at you, you seem nice and lubricated for me now lets see how your body reacts to this." I didn't even want to look at what he was going to do next. I felt his mouth on me and I just let him do as he pleased. I wasn't going to fight. I'm tired of fighting and killing. "Ahhhh..mmmm.." I yelled again. As I went through this horrible experience, the only person I could think about was Will.

Remembering his smile and his chastising.

"_To be completely honest, I believed you were never coming back, but you did. Then when you activated me, I swore, I will be by your side fighting until the end." _

Tears continued to stream down my face as I heard the zipper of his pants and him smiling. "Scream for me some more won't you? I love the way you taste by the way, so come on. Scream."

I felt a strange object on me move up and down me. Then I remembered something that made me think of Will and someone else who said the exact same thing.

"_Kira, don't do this to me, you need my help. Asking for it isn't being weak. I now need you to believe in me, we can do this together." _

'If you wouldn't have died Rin I wouldn't be here in this situation and Will wouldn't have to be worrying about me, now look at me. I need him more than ever.'

"WIIIIIIIIILLLLBUUUUURRRRRRR!" I screamed his name and my eyes constricted as I broke off from whatever I was under and kicked the man in the face just as he was about to insert himself in me. I gasped and shifted myself into a sturdy suit that I've managed to replicate and looked at the man. "YOU SON OF A FUCKING WHORE ASS BITCH. DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME." I threatened as I walked towards him I could hear him he laughed . "Sure sweetheart, and I'll succumb to your little games." I walked over to him and he got up with his glasses no longer in his eyes as red ones stared into mine.

"Why are your eyes blue and how come you look like that all of the sudden," He raised his brow and I looked at him closer as I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You'll pay for what you've done to me sweetheart." He growled and now that I noticed his red hair, dark maroon colored hair. "No you don't." I seethed as i threw a kick to his face as I struck him by surprise and he hit the wall. I walked towards him and was wounded by a gun bullet on my right shoulder as the dust settled and he stood with a scowl on his face. "You're too much." He shot a round but I dashed forward as I swung my right hand up to end him as a large stalagmite came from the ground I created but he was to fast.

'How? No one's ever been able to escape from me besides one other person.' I thought and I cringed at the pain of my shoulder. I roundhouse kicked as I sent fragments towards him but he quickly appeared near me as he grabbed my neck and kissed me.

I flicked him in the chest and he went down the two floors down to the reception desk of the building and I went after him. "Bastard, I'll kill you. I'll rip YOU TO SHREDS!" I yelled as a roar came from my throat, but he was behind me as he whispered closely to my ear. "I am more than capable of doing terrible things to you, but I'm leaving you with a warning. If we ever meet again, I'll kill you in most definately sweetheart. Something about you just seems to good to kill right now, almost….comrade like, no...almost...like a sister."

I turned around he wasn't there. I walked out and my eyes were blurry and the pouring rain wasn't helping. Then I saw him. Red hair standing in the middle with someone in his grasp and they seemed to be in horror. "You can't be?!" I ran up to him but before I could something hard hit the back of my head making me lose consciousness.

"Little master! Should I dispose of this one for you?" I heard a voice say harshly.

"No! This one saved our lives! I think, well it was actually a...I don't quite remember, but he's wounded."

"I got this, we better go before anything else happens….stay behind….I'll keep….safe…"

His words slurred as I slept on the cold ground and couldn't feel anything again.

I always seem to go out, it seemed to happen a lot here in Japan, but the reason why, I'm not sure. 'This sure is fucking annoying.' I thought as I woke up groggily and I wasn't on the floor of the building. 'So I was taken but by whom?' I sat up and my head only throbbed a little bit and my chest was bandaged up. 'Where am I? The smell of alcohol is strong as well here, as well as the smell of men.' The door opened and I my eyes widened as red hair was in my full view.

All what happened from yesterday came into perspective and my chest hurt as tears welled into my eyes. "Rin is that you?" The man turned around and his face wasn't the same, but he had similar features. "You're awake, I was wondering when you would. Who is…." I began to cry and the man who had brought in food rushed to my side. "Hey are you ok?" I looked up at him and he had red eyes, just like Rin, but my suspicions of him ever being alive we're wrong. I looked at him and pulled him closer and he had his same scent.

He rubbed my back and I found comfort in his embrace, and I looked at him as his face grew warm. "You seem strangely familiar, what school do you go to?" I let go of him immediately and found my composure as my long hair cascaded over my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm Alexander, Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you, I apologize for the intrusion and please let me compensate for what you've done for me sir." I bowed and the man cracked up. "No, it's fine, bro, it's fine." I looked at my chest bound tightly. "I see...well let me at least help you in your home. I do not want to seem like a burden to you." I said as he looked at me and didn't say a word. "You're..you're my guest. Please rest, I'll go get something for you to change in and I'll tell someone to come and finish aiding you're wounds. In the meantime eat."

He brought a nice amount of food, but I wasn't hungry, I couldn't be, but I knew I had to eat something. He left and I finished eating as I breathed steadily as I sat down and the door open. A guy my age and I've seen him before. "It's you.." We both said at the same time. "The blonde in the ponytail walked in my direction with a change of clothing and medical bandages. "You're the one who came into my store and bought a board. What are you doing here in my master's home?" I looked at him and raised my brow. "I didn't know he was your master. Well that and other things, but besides the saved me and I owe him." He looked at me with his goldish brown eyes. "I owe him mine too, it seems now we have something in common. Now then I do believe my master sent these for you. The name is Sendo, Sendo Tetsuya." We bowed to each other. "Alexander Kira, nice to meet you Sendo."

"Likewise. Now I'm assuming you would like to know where you are?" Sendo asked. "I would actually would like my clothes and bandages first please." I said as I could feel the crust on my shoulder. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that...you have very nice eyes.." I was surprised at his compliment. "Thank you." I said softly as I took the clothes from. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean...sorry...that's pretty weird to get complements from a guy to a guy right?" He scratched his cheek as he sweatdropped. "I'm not…." I stopped myself as I looked at this stranger before me. "I'm not offended or anything. It's alright..If you could direct me to the bathroom I wish to dress my wounds." I said seriously. "Oh I can help you with that!" I looked at him and smiled. "It's fine, I know how, it's just I'm not comfortable with anyone dressing my wounds without…" I was cut off. "I see, I forgot, you go to that filthy rich school where they have professional doctors and nurses. A poor commoner like me isn't fitting for your expectations, right Alexander?" He said a little pissed off.

"No, I'm a woman and I just crossdress to look like a man." I said straightforwardly to excuse myself from any problems. He looked at me with a blank face then furrowed his brows. "You're what?" He said dumbfounded. "Just as I said, I am a woman. My body doesn't look like it since as you can tell...I have an extremely defined body for a girl, my breasts are very compacted to my chest, but that's besides the point. I just want to get all of the nasty blood crust off of me." Sendo blushed. "I'm sorry but we only have a large bath here, and we live in an all male household. I'll just bring you a basin of water, which I should have brought you in the first place." He loomed and I put my left hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Take your time." I said as he nodded his head and quickly made it back with the basin.

"Here's a towel, sorry you couldn't really take a bath ." I looked at him. "Just call me Kira please." I said as I began to take off the yukata that I had on. "I...I'll leave now! Just call for me if you need anything else." He said as he ran through the door in a rush.

Seeing as everything was fine, I took off the bandage off of my chest and looked at the wound that I had on my shoulder. "Healed as I would have expected." I still had blood on my body and looking at the water I narrowed my eyes. I gathered moisture from the air and standing up nude I washed myself and began to change.

"I might as well just wrap my shoulder to seem like I'm wounded. I'm not even going to bother wrapping…" The door opened as I started to put on my shirt, and quite frankly I was not used to not having anything covering my boobs. "Kira, do you need anything?" I looked at the red haired man with a blank face. There was momentary silence and his face turned 50 shades darker. "M..MM...MA!" He yelled as he closed the screen door and I put on my shirt and the cargo shorts he provided me with.

Sighing I walked to the door to open it and to see him looking up at me with pellets of sweat running down his face. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to see….I didn't see…." "Kasanoda-kun!" I looked to my right to see Sendo running in our direction and stopped as he looked at us. "I forgot to warn him when I saw him Kira, I apologize." He bowed. I looked at both of them. "It's my fault for not changing quicker and not telling him in the first place." I said as I extended my hand to him. "I apologize Kasanoda-san, I wasn't sure if I could or couldn't tell you, But now it's all in the open, I would like for you guys to keep it between us please." I said as the red head took my hand and avoided eye contact. "Right…also I would like to apologize for not even introducing myself. I'm Kasanoda Ritsu, heir and successor to the Kasanoda-gumi, one of the most powerful yakuza group in the Kanto region." The words spilled from his mouth and men popped out from nowhere and yelled in agreement. As soon as they caught a glimpse of me though, their faces went pale and in the blink of an eye were gone.

"I apologize, it's quite hectic here, but I hope you will understand." Sendo smiled. I looked at him and looked at his wrist. "Sendo-san, can I have one of your hair ties, my hair is a slight bother." Sendo gratefully gave me one of his hair ties and I tied back my hair into a french braid as we continued our conversation. "And Kira, call me Tetsuya." He smiled and I nodded. "Do you two know each other?" Kasanoda asked. "Well now we do." He said with a smile. "Likewise." I looked down at him and frowned. "I also would like to apologize for my freakishly tall self, it's a pain truly." I sighed and Kasanoda just looked at me. "By any chance Kira, do you go to Ouran?"

I looked at Kasanoda with no expression and raised a brow. "Yes..I do…" He then looked around and motioned us to go inside the room. "So you haven't heard the rumors about me? What they say I can do?" I looked at him blankly. "No, I'm sorry I haven't. You seem like a pretty nice guy, I don't know why people would want to spread rumors about you besides you just being an heir to a gang, but that's about it on what I can analyze in this situation. What's the reason in you asking?"

He looked at me with hues of red in his cheeks. "So you're not even morbidly afraid of me? Or even care of what I do, or what title I hold?" He said quite loudly. Tetsuya looked at me surprised as well. "No, as long as you haven't killed anyone I don't mind you at all. As of now, I consider you a friend." I smiled and the look on his face was one I didn't expect. It was like I had shot him right in the forehead.

"You're the first friend I've ever had Alexander. You're the first friend I've ever had in a long time at school." I looked at him astonished, but I remember myself thinking the same thing. "Seems like we've been wearing the same type of shoe Kasanoda." I said looking at him kindly.

* * *

**School is over. I can write. I'm so tired of school. I'm back my lovely readers, and might I say it's just wonderful to be able to just write again. I know this is a long fanfic, but I like to keep my things with detail and sometimes I just want to get over it and just write the ending. But I must continue with her story and things she has to deal with. I promise you guys that she will spend more time with the hosts. She's just a strange little person. Please don't forget to favorite, review, and follow for more.**


	40. An Accident

_A few hours before (3rd POV…)_

I learned that the brothers were living right next to us and I failed to realize that, but this whole magic nonsense seemed to somehow make sense.

We left the host club in guest bedrooms in the large two story house. Seems like the brothers were the one to cast a barrier spell in this area. The houses that were "built" here aren't actually here, their an illusion. I know a lot about them that Kira doesn't and the fact that I do makes me feel disgusting, but It's for her own good.

We were in the living room and the silence was a static ringing to the ears. "What are we going to tell them once they all wake up?" Will asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "We need to tell them what we think. We also don't know what's going on with her. This is strange, I assumed that she wasn't the one but I was wrong. It's Kira who possesses the gift of the guardian. She seemed to pass some of her powers to them as protection, but I'm not sure how." Orion said as he brought his hand to his chin and thought deeply.

"It's getting late brother, maybe it best if we all go to sleep." Hatchi said as he stood up and they all agreed to go to bed. As Will made his way in front of the brothers he felt himself go into a quick shutdown mode, and when he looked behind to look at the brothers, they had stunned fearful faces.

A chill went down Hatchi's back as he whimpered and Orion stood straight with a dark aura beginning to creep up. Both princes tried to sense where she could have been but the feeling was gone. "I don't like this what so ever. It seems like you two also felt something of some sort?" Will said as he looked at the brothers with intense inquiry. Hatchi looked at Orion.

"Eínai to próvlima den eínai aftí?" Orion nodded his head "Sunno queh altima uhs beksomn." Will narrowed his eyes as he stepped through. "You know I can understand you. If she's in trouble, I also have a right to know where she is. If you're going to send Hatchi for her Orion, well brother, I also have a duty to protect her. Now, where is she?" Will threatened as he walked towards the brothers.

"Well then." Hatchi smirked as he bore his fangs in threat as well. "If you wanna find your creator, then follow me, and don't slow me down." Before Will could say anything else Hatchi was no longer in the room. "That anima;, when he comes here, he becomes a complete other person. He gets this sudden boost of bravado." Orion furrowed his brows and lips into a small smile as he looked at Will. "Better go after him, I'll stay here and wait for the both of you, and if the hosts wake up, I am more than sure I can talk to them." Will nodded and he too trailed off after Hatchi in search of Kira.

'But there is still some truth that needs to be revealed, there is only so much time left.' Orion thought as he looked at the waning moon in the clouded sky.

_Kira's POV_

_Present time..._

We looked at each other for a little bit and I could see his hands tighten on his lap. He looked like Rin so much, but not like him at all at the same time. "So then why haven't I heard about you before Kasanoda-san?" I asked as I made myself comfortable.

"Well...ahem...I'm not in your class, I'm in class 1-D." He said with his head low. "I see, well, I'm glad to know that I have someone who attends the same school as me." I said upbeat, which was strange. "You..can also call me by my first name as well...I..if you'd like Kira-san." I looked at Kasanoda and shook my head. "If it's alright with you, If I call you what I find most comfortable?" He looked at me and had a slight smile to his face. "Sure."

"I am not sure if you'd like to step out to eat some more if you're hungry. And you were hurt severely yesterday….WHY ARE YOU UP IF YOU GOT SHOT KIRA-SAN!" Kassanoda yelled as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Please, it makes no sense for you to be in more in a panic than me. As I said before, I would at least like to make it up to you somehow." I said as I stood up and both of the teens also took my lead. "No, you're fine, you're our guest." Sendo said with a stern face. "Right! And you also saved the lives of my parents workers….well...most of them…" The red head spoke. I tried remembering the face of my capturer but I could only remember just red hair, but another face kept appearing in my mind. He had gray eyes, other than that the whole situation was terrifying.

I rubbed my temple and shook off the image, it was something that I didn't want to remember again. Someone was actually stronger than me other than Sutekh, what a pain. I sighed as I smiled at the two teens in front of me. "Well come on, we'll invite you to lunch. I bet you're hungry." I looked at the brunette and shook my head. "No I'm fine actually." Then my stomach growled loudly in protest. I chuckled and shrugged. "Alright then, whatever you say. I'll be open to anything. I won't be stubborn." The red head kept staring at me and the brunette shoved his shoulder to get his attention. "Kasanoda-San I don't know if we even have food…" He then whispered as the red head became silent then looked at me with a serious face.

"Please excuse us Kira, it won't take long. Oh and if you don't mind, please don't leave this room, it's pretty nasty outside." Then in a hurry both were gone before me as I was left alone in this house. I looked at my chest and felt slightly uncomfortable as I tied the bandages on my shoulder to my chest. "Well, I guess this may give me some time to clean this place, I gotta compensate Kasanoda's kindness somehow." I stepped outside and tucked my shirt in as I put my hands on my hips and looked at the gloomy hallway. "Let's get to it then."

I cleaned the kitchen as it was unused and left it spotless, soon I grabbed the attention of the men inside the household and they questioned me doing the work but explained myself that I was the injured person their master brought in last night. Encouraged by me they also lent a hand before both of them came back with food. When they did come back they had shocked faces and I sat patiently in the room they wanted me in with my chest less constricted with the bandages. "Well that was rather quick of you two." I said looking at them.

_(Time skip)_

"You seem to have a knack for cooking Tetsuya." I smirked and he blushed. "Oh..it's nothing." I sat my bowl on the table and looked at my hosts. "Thank you very much for everything you two. Kasanoda I will be looking forward to seeing you at school. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." I said seriously. He looked at me and he had this hesitating aura around him. I looked at his hands and they clenched this legs, thinking I couldn't see it. "Well…...there is...someone….I'm trying to find, well two people." I kept a serious face as I looked at the red head. "Who are the individuals you're looking for Kasanoda-San?" I asked politely. "Well the first one I'm looking for is Morinozuka Takashi. I wanna know how he gets friends with that mean mug of his. He's like hell's guard dog, and I don't know he does it, but I wanna know how people aren't afraid of him like people are with me."

I looked at him surprised, 'He really wants friends, and he called Mori-senpai hell's guard dog, how funny.' I chuckled and he looked at me surprised. "Sorry, continue." He blushed and then looked at the floor. "Then the next person I always tend to see but not his face is the new well, the first student who came to Ouran, he….he seems scarier than Morinozuka. It's like he seems to disappear and reappear at times without a single notice. He has it easy with people even tho he is quiet, his eyes are what they find him attractive the most, but I also heard that he beat up the karate instructor at Ouran. Yet he still isn't found dangerous or a threat at all! I don't even know his name, but I want to find both of them. To be mentored by them. I need to, I just want others to like me without being scared. It's this stupid face that I was born with that make me so unapproachable!" He hit the floor and I looked at him.

'I wouldn't want him going to the club because he seems to do well on his own, it's just pure self confidence that he needs, but I'll help him even if he doesn't know who he's talking to is the one he also wants to find.' I cleared my throat and stood. "Don't worry about that, you'll find both of them in the abandoned music room 3. I think the host club would be more than helpful in trying to solve your problem. Just be sure that what you're getting into is very...how could I put this...it's going to be one hell of an experience." He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't care the cost, I just want people to not be scared of me anymore."

"Well then, you have my promise that I'll help you meet them." He smiled and then looked at me with a slight disappointing face. "You know, you don't have to be fake around me, I bet you're just here on a dare. You're maybe like all the other girls at the campus in love with them. How could you and I be the same." I looked at him and scoffed. "You can believe whatever you like Kasanoda, but I am not in love with the hosts nor am I doing this against my will, but it's your choice to believe me or not. Now I have to get going, it's going to get late soon, and I should start heading back."

I could feel slight regret in him but then looked at Tetsuya. "Bro could you do me a favor and clean this for me? I am going to take Kira home." Tetsuya shook his head. "It was nice seeing you again. Kira, hope we can see each other again sometime." I shook my head as we walked outside and there were two people in front of us. The one with black hair I recognized it was Hatchi, the other one next to him made me open my eyes wide and a lump in my throat was created. I stood still as he ran to me but I didn't know this person and flashbacks of what happened last night came into my mind. Before I knew it, I yelled in panic as I round kicked him in the chest as he flew to the ground as tears unexpectedly rolled down my face. "Hatchi explain yourself! How did that man follow you here?" Hatchi looked at me wide eyed as he looked at the man on the floor getting up unharmed. I stumbled back in shock as I could never expect someone to get up from a kick like that before."

"Kira….do you not know who he is?" I looked at Hatchi and then Kasanoda put his hand on my shoulder. "Kira, I don't know what's going on, but if you don't know him, I will ask you to leave." Kasanoda said assertively. "What did he do to you?" I looked at him and wrung my wrists, I… I don't know, it's just about last night…The….the person who harmed me….I….don't remember if it was him or not…but all I could imagine was that man right there, even though, he didn't have brown hair, it was red. Not like yours Kasanoda, but deeper. I just don't feel safe with him here." I said stiffly.

I looked at the man who had a face of shock and pure disbelief. "Kira, trust me when I say this that he was with us the whole time yesterday. He didn't leave my sight yesterday, it's impossible." I shook my head and then the man who I kicked walked towards me but stopped when Kasanoda stepped in front of me. He opened his mouth as his face was in despair.

"Kira, please tell me you're kidding. Please tell me you know who I am."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...I don't know who you are."

* * *

**Do all you readers hate me now? Do you feel sorry for Will? Do you think Kira would ever fall in love with one of the hosts? What questions do you have, what will happen next? Follow up for the next chapter! Already 40 chapters people! Holy crap you guys! Thank you so much for staying with this story and being such amazing people. Please like, follow, and review. **

**Arik Flow.**


	41. Brothers At Last

_Hachi's POV.._

I looked at Kira and her face filled with horror as she looked at Will. It was like watching a mouse being cornered with a cave filled with lions. The scene was quite the sight, she was shuddering behind a person a head smaller than her, yet….she seemed smaller than all of us. I found it uncomfortable seeing her like that but I could sense that Will would want to explain himself to her, but I couldn't let him do that.

"Wilbur! Stop! Go tell Orion that we found her, and what happened. I'll settle this here." I ordered, but he seemed to be ignoring me, his attention was solely on her and didn't move. I pitied the robot, and walked towards him and stopped in front of his frozen face. "Will, trust me when I tell you this, as painful as it is telling you this, but I think right now it's for the best that she not remember you." He jerked his head towards me.

"What?"

I shook my head as I looked at Kira with the corner of my eye, surely she could hear us no doubt. "We will find a reason why she's like this, and get her back to normal. Although, in the meantime, please try to cope with the situation. We don't have time." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his glassy eyes and if my mind wasn't preoccupied with what was going on, I could have sworn he had a human fire inside. He shrugged my hand off and looked at me with hatred. Something I couldn't believe a robot could ever feel, he walked towards the gate and his hands were tightly balled up.

"Fine. Whatever you say...just keep her safe. I'll see to your brother then and tell her she's alright.." He looked at me. "Well….at least to you she is." With that he disappeared. Turning around I looked at Kira with narrowed eyes, she looked like a mess. She then fell to her knees and I rushed to her side.

"Kira! Are you alright?" She brushed the tears away as she looked at the ground. "Hachi, I wanna go home. I'm tired." My face softened as I picked her up and I looked at the young man who I forgot was there. "Uh, thank you, for taking care of her. Your care is greatly appreciated." I walked towards their entrance and left.

_(Time Skip) Kira's POV…_

I woke up in my room and it seemed like the middle of a cloudy day, but I sensed a presence in the room. "Hachi?" I said as he walked through the door with Orion behind him. "Orion, you're here too? How nice the two of you to come and...Wait, how do you know where I live.." I narrowed my eyes as they both looked at each other.

"Kira we have a lot to explain. Please don't say anything now, just take a bath, change, and come into your living room where we'll wait for you." I looked at Orion who was dressed quite professionally in black slacks, a white dressed shirt, and a loose tie that hanged from his neck, as for Hachi he was in khaki joggers, a white polo, and hiking boots. "Albeit I have a lot of questions, I will do as you say, but I am going to keep my guard up. If anything seems off, or odd from the two of you, I will act." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"We will be waiting for you." I sighed as Hatchi reassured me as both left the room. I took a shower quickly and dressed as well as I made my way to my living room. There, I was surprised with the host club.

"Kira!" They all yelled as I stood in shock. "Orion, why are they here?"

Orion looked at me and sweatdropped. "We couldn't leave them." My mouth was open slightly as I couldn't believe they were also in my home.

"And besides, we need them here anyway. Their in it as well." His cheerful expression faded quickly and I looked at him then at the group of 7 people. "I don't need them knowing anything that needs to be said between us. They are not part of this, I don't know where you got that idea from." I narrowed my eyes as I made my way between them and the hosts.

"But as I was intrusted to serve as a guard to them, I have no problem fighting both of you to keep them safe."

Orion looked at me seriously as we didn't break eye contact. "Kira, just listen, this is very serious and I need you to relax."

"What's going on? Is Kira awake now? Where is she?"

I looked behind Orion at the person from yesterday. "Why the hell are you here as well?!" I backed up but then stood my ground. "So what you said yesterday was true Will. She doesn't remember you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What do you mean? I've never met this man in my life. The only thing is his eyes remind me of...never mind about that, but how does this person know me?" The brunette with gray eyes looked at me with disappointment.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is you tell her what you've told me a long time ago when she did remember me."

I was dumbfounded. "Why would you tell him something about _me_ and not tell the person you're talking about about it? What the hell is going on you two? Who the hell are you? What is your purpose with us, with me anyway?" I balled up my fists and they sighed. "Let's sit down then to get things started." Orion smiled and I scoffed as I took a seat farthest from all of them so I could get a scope of everyone.

"Now, Kira, what we're going to tell you please believe us when we tell you. Every single word that comes from us, believe it. Please." Orion pleaded and I looked at Hatchi who sat there patiently waiting calm and collected.

My hands began to sweat and I looked at them curiously. 'I've only met them, and they want me to believe what comes from their mouths.' Hatchi opened his eyes as he looked at me seriously. "Kira, I know what you're thinking, you think that how can we be fully trustworthy if we've only met? Well, it's quite simple, just as we are not who you think we are, you are also not the person you are lead to believe."

"How do you know? What do you know about me Kura? Sukuna..." I sneered.

Orion sat up straighter and the tone in his voice deepened. "Kira, why do you think we know about how you have these powers that even you can't explain." My eyes widened and my heart dropped to my stomach. 'How does he know?'

"You're armlet, why is it there in place of your pendant, and why you can't take it off in the first place. Why it changes color, why you can shift to different animals. All the things you can do, and more is because of the simple fact that you are not human. You're origins aren't even from earth, Kira, your origins are from another planet altogether."

The shock was greater than I had imagined. "What that's not possible? She's completely human! She's not an alien, where are you getting these absurd assumptions from Orion?" Kyoya said angrily as if to be insulting him and his knowledge all together.

Hatchi narrowed his eyes as he stood up and faced me as his eyes glowed dangerously. "Ootori silence, your words mean nothing to us. Kira, grasp this, we are just like you, from another world altogether. This danger we are facing, is the same as us, that's why we are here as well. You need to train, it is imperative for you to win this fight our ancestors have fought between this evil for millennia."

I swallowed thickly as my saliva scraped the inside of my throat. Orion stood as well as their auras became dark "Kira, our mother was the last person to fight this enemy, and she lost against him." My hands grasped my knees as I could feel sweat start to form on my forehead. "What exactly does that have to do with me. Don't tell me that I'm the one that has to deal with what your mother didn't finish. That's not what I was born to do. Why can't you two fight instead of me? I have no business fighting someone who hasn't caused me harm." I said forcefully as I could feel the nervousness inside of me start to slowly crawl up my spine.

I looked at my hands and how they were sweating making my hands uncomfortably humid. Orion sighed. "Kira, our mother was the queen of our world and her role was Queen and Protector of the 8 Kingdoms, descendant of the Dragon, and Divine Guardian. Kira do you know what that means?" I closed my eyes confused and secretly morbidly afraid. "No, I don't." I answered quietly.

"Kira, our mother the protector of our world is also your mother."

The world around me grew bigger as I snapped my head to look at both of them. "What?" I stood up slowly as they smiled at me. "Kira, you are our little sister." Both of them smiled and I looked at the hosts with wide eyes.

Tamaki stood up and looked at Orion and Hatchi with a stunned expression. " If you two are princes…"

The twins and Haruhi stood up as well. "Then that must make you…"

I shook my head in disbelief "A princess?"

Both Orion and Hatchi shook their head as they smiled warmly. My fear was soon gone as I was filled with an unknown emotion. I felt warm as I looked at these two brothers in front of me. The fact that they….they were my actual brothers, I couldn't help myself. "You two are my brothers?" I said as the words faintly escaped my mouth.

"Without a doubt little sister." Hatchi said as he smirked and my heart fluttered in my chest. "You mean I have a family? You two are my blood? I actually have a family to call my own?"

"Without a doubt Kira, you are our little sister, you look just like mother too. When Hatchi found you when you were little we knew it was you and we had to protect you. It took a lot from both if us not to interfere at school and spoil you and keeping you from harm. We just have watched over you for so long, we can finally be together as a family." Orion held out his hand and I walked over to them slowly.

"So all this time? You two were my brothers from the very beginning?" Hatchi grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously. "From the very start."

I hugged both of them as I was instantly filled with joy and memories I remember having when I first met them. I choked on sobs as I could now say that I had a family, but remembering that it was only us three and both our parents were dead.

Time seemed to pass by, and I broke apart from our long embrace. Looking at both of their tear streaked faces, with Hatchi trying to hold in the tears. "I remember now, when I went to Nymaane. Was that real, or a dream?" I'm not quite sure I know how that happened."

Orion wiped the remaining tears off of my face.

"I suppose it's now time to explain everything don't you think?"

Hatchi nodded his head as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Right brother. Please take a seat Kira this may be one long night."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter of the fanfiction. Now that Kira has discovered she has actual family members, and is royalty what do you think? Did you expect what was happening so far? What do you think might happen next? Do I feel sorry for Wilbur? I'm not sure, I guess only this story will tell. (Excuse the robotic joke. Haha, I'm sorry I think I might just need to reboot my system. Lol, Ok I'll stop being such a hard head.) Ahem...sorry. **

**Love interests for Kira? Hmm, I am not sure maybe someone from the host club might fall for her first and tell her he/she might love her. Don't forget to review, comment, and follow this story. **


	42. Asking Questions

**Kira's POV**

I sat in between them and looked down at my hands.

"So, where do you start?" I asked both of them. Orion breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Hold up! How can all of you be so calm! They just said that they weren't of this world and can turn into animals? What the hell is wrong with everyone here?! Am I the only one with common sense? This can't be possible."

"Kyoya, I need you to calm down." I looked at Tamaki who seemed to be trembling as he held on to his friends shoulder. "I have to agree with Kyoya on this one. Orion, Hachi...Kira...what's going on? This isn't a game. We were all worried about you and what happened last night. Please explain, as for the rest of you. What do you all know that we both don't."

"How are you supposed to prove that the three of you, are actually what you say you are." Kyoya asked as a glare on his glasses appeared.

Hachi stood and his stare was cold. "Shall we demonstrate then?"

There was fear inside the room, and I could feel it. Clearly if the twins were silent... well, they have been quiet since I saw them. I'm surprised myself that I didn't react overdramatically, but I trust those two. "Please, I'm sure Kira could surely explain as well. I am not in the mood as well." I could feel his words pierce me and his look was deathly.

I narrowed my eyes and thought of all the problems they've all caused me, especially him. I stood up slowly as I balled my fist. "Ungrateful bastard. I don't need to show you anything. On the other note, it's you who has to show me, and my brothers some respect. You think you have anything on me? I am not afraid of you or your family Ootori, I have done so much for all of you, but you don't need to know the details. In fact I would like all of you except my brothers out of my house. Especially him." I looked at the gray eyed silhouette standing in the corner.

"But Kira-chan!" I looked at Honey and before I could say anything the stranger standing in the corner smiled and shook his head. "We have to respect her decisions, and besides we'll know sooner or later."

I scowled and in a low gruff voice I warned. "Your smile doesn't make me comfortable. I don't even know who you are, nor your business with the hosts, or my brothers, but I swear that if you do anything to them to harm them. I'll make sure to be the one to dig your grave early." He continued to smile sadly as the hosts started making their way to the door. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to dare, but still after everything, you still care for them."

I was about to open my mouth when someone grabbed my hand. "I guess we'll see you later then Kira-chan?" I looked at Honey with a dark expression and Mori was quick to take him away and his eyes were filled with disappointment. I turned around and folded my arms across my chest as all of them left quietly.

The anger inside me subsided as I let out a breath. I stood there for a good five minutes as I walked to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. I cut a lemon and squeezed some into my glass of chilled water. "You care for them even though it seems like they've caused you a lot of trouble little sister." I looked at Orion from the corner of my glass and set the cup down. "I don't care for them, they are under my protection and I must do whatever I have to to keep them safe." I looked at him seriously as he nodded.

"I see, so what you've told them about being their friends, isn't true and just for show?" I looked at Orion and sighed. "It's fine you don't have to answer that right now. Brother could you do the honors please, and this time don't overheat it." Hachi scowled as he walked in our direction as he waved his hand, and a tiered dessert rack appeared with unknown foodstuffs, and a crystal tea set filled with an aromatic scent that came from a goldish colored tea appeared on the table.

"I suppose, but I'll be gone when whenever this is over. They'll forget about me and things will resume the same as it was before they knew me." I looked at both my brothers as they drank their tea and listened. "Seems like the both of you have quite the sweet tooth." I grinned and Orion smiled. "To be completely honest, Hachi does have a bigger one than mine." A low growl came from him as he took a sip of his tea and his face slightly flushed.

"Just ignore him Kira, now I know you want to know everything and the details will be given to you. I want to cover the important details tonight. The rest can be filled in later." I looked at Hatchi as we made way to the living room again. I sat across from them, mood was a little awkward as the ticking of the grandfather clock filled my ears with every second being louder than the last.

Orion cleared his throat and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Now, what we are going to explain might be hard to comprehend at first. Just try to take everything with a grain of rice; now among other things. You just found out today that we are related, but we ourselves do not know when mother brought you into this world, or when she was deemed to have another child."

I narrowed my eyes. "It couldn't have been the night of the battle? Could it?" Orion thought out loud. "I don't know brother, that was roughly 100 years ago, give or take a century or two." "But it's possible that the conception could have been dormant throughout those years mother was on earth."

"Is that even possible?" I asked as I leaned in forward. "Yes, if the life of both guardian and predecessor are in danger the body of the guardian will do anything in it's power for the child to live." Orion bit his bottom lip. "But I am not entirely sure how or why her body didn't conceive the child earlier. This is also new information for us Kira, so you aren't also alone in the dark."

I shook my head and listened attentively. "So I suppose once mother gave birth to you here, she passed on and gave you her powers. Oh dear sister the only reason we couldn't search for you and mother is because we were still at war with the enemy and we also couldn't go through the portal here because we didn't have any knowledge on how to. Our extensive knowledge of magic, and our uncle who was the one who trained us in the arts was killed. We never found his body, and our father mourned the death of his wife and best friend. We saw his body severed on the ground and our father would do anything to find our mother so the three of us studied with our grandparents and other people who knew of ways to get into this world. One day Hachi had a dream about our mother and saw her give birth to you, unlike us, you were not born in animal form. He was also frustrated at the fact that he couldn't do anything about it that he went against father's orders and crossed to your world."

Hachi cleared his throat. "Yes well, when I found out that we could enter your world being in our animal forms, I took the chance and miraculously my memories weren't affected. But I took a precaution and cast a spell in case I did forget who I was, and where I came from in my amulet. I was desperate and my mind couldn't think of anything else but mother. I thought I could prove myself in trying to find her alone everything could have gone back to how it was in the past." Hachi held out a chain with an empty place a pendant should have been. "With the pendant that was around my neck I thought it was guiding me to her, and in trying to find her, I was captured. I was sent to that horrible place and you were there. The blue moon was illuminating you, I thought I was going to die, but you saved me and in doing so, triggered mother's amulet. When you changed, I instantly knew you were like us, but couldn't comprehend how you could have gotten it; why did you have it, and where my mother was." Hachi lowered his head as Orion spoke.

"Yes well not long after you left, father immediately had to go after you, and didn't take long to. I was left here to tend to the kingdom and.." "Wait so you mean that it was..." Orion nodded. "The stag you saw that day was our father, but... he didn't come back." I looked at Hachi who clenched his jaw. "Being here had a serious effect on Hachi and so to save him..." Hachi growled as he stood up and walked towards the piano. "Father had to sacrifice him going home for me, and in him doing so, he was injured and didn't make it back home." I lowered my gaze to look at my arm and touched the armlet.

"So why didn't you go back and check when you were strong enough, or send Orion for his body?" I asked as I looked at Orion curiously. "It's not that simple Kira. Our mother was the bridge to this world and ours, with her gone it was difficult to find a way to get here, with our father being the other half we had to work twice as hard to even find a way to get here. But since he..." Orion sighed. "With him gone, we could no longer find the portal, nor go back to find you."

"Wait... but how could you tell if he was dead or not, what if he was still here, and what about our mother?" Hachi took a deep breath and sighed. "We could no longer sense their presence. We could no longer feel their connection alive and it impacted us severely. The kingdom was deeply affected for some time, but...even after going to this world...the sacrifices...everything we did!" I looked at Hachi whose eyes glowed and they seemed to water.

"After going through all that trouble, father dying in trying to save me for my foolish actions. In trying to rescue him." Hachi looked at me with tears running down his face. "I turned into a human...and forgot about you dear sweet sister. All my memories of you being alive, and searching for you were lost. The only thing I remembered was father and him giving me his pendant and all our time and effort was for moot." He strode towards me and kneeled as we were eye to eye.

"For 12 years, 12 blasted years, I had to endure the pain of not remembering you. Something at the back of my mind was haunting me, and then... you somehow something triggered my memories of everything. In doing so I didn't sleep as I searched for and found loopholes, made plans, and prepared to send my finest men to build a foundation for us here; so when we were ready to stay here, we could be prepared. It took a while to find you again, but it was all worth it."

I looked at him wide eyed as his tears continued to pour down his face. "I wanted to compensate for all the years we could have been looking over, and spoiling you. I couldn't find out if you were being treated fairly or not. I learned that time runs like water. You have to take advantage of every minute every hour every second, and now...we have you to fill out, on the years we missed." Harchi smiled and I looked at them with no emotion.

"What is it Kira?" Orion asked with tears in his eyes. "Why go through all that for me? Is it just because I'm the only one who can actually defeat this Sutekh guy? And you said he was in my world and how could you have known that? And if he does come back every millennium how come you didn't find a way to get rid of him for good. Did you do this because you were running out of time and needed to find me?"

I stood up and looked at them in anger. "Now that I think about it you just could be them in disguise and I'm falling for it. What the hell is wrong with me?! I've never trusted anyone in my life, what makes the both of you think I'm stupid enough to fall for your shit." I was utterly disgusted, outraged, upset, cold, and scared.

"When I woke up you never explained anything. You both evaded questions, I almost didn't get answers." I lifted my right hand and showed it to them.

"Why, why is this on me, and how come either of you didn't tell me that you needed me to help find the lost gemstones? What purpose do they have? Why are you doing this now and didn't find me sooner. I suffered for so long." My voice cracked.

The brothers faces of shock were changed to melancholy. "I had gone through so much. The endless number of things I want to forget. The things I've done, and might do in the future. I don't want to lose what I've been given. I've never had experienced these emotions before, and I'm so confused. I don't know how to react, nor what to say. My chest is tight and...and...and I don't know what to do." Tears fell from my eyes as I roughly dried my eyes.

Hatchi and Orion looked at each other in silence.

"Answer me damn it! Do I have to lose you too?" I knit my eyebrows together and both of the brothers walked towards me. "You don't have to worry about that again little sister." Orion said as we embraced and I hugged them tightly. Once we separated that same warm feeling settled into my chest and I felt embarrassed.

I could now feel my nose being considerably stuffy and my eyes puffy. "Let me fix that for you my dear." Orion smiled and kissed my forehead but I swatted him away and Hachi chuckled. I frowned but before I knew it, I was feeling much better.

"I think instead of it being a long night for all of us, I believe we should rest." Hachi said seriously. Following him with his statement I yawned and the brothers once again smiled. Being with them towering over me, I felt like a small child. Being protected, cared for, a new feeling for me.

"Come on princess, royalty need the rest...when they can have it." Orion whispered the last part as he picked me up bridal style and with Hachi trailing behind us. "W...why are you carrying me?" I stammered, and stiffened up as I felt myself grow hot.

"Because I felt like it, now shhh. You're body needs rest dear sister." He said as we made our way to my bed room. A wave of sleep began to loom over me as he laid me on my large bed. "You scoundrels, stop pitying me like I don't know any better." I scrunched my nose. Orion kneeled on the floor as my face grow hotter. "We just want to try and be like the older brothers we are supposed to be." Orion smiled and Hachi stood behind him as I tried to keep my heavy eyes open. "We won't let anything harm you again, and will bring a real smile to your face."

I thought about it but couldn't think of anything they could do to help me achieve their goal. I thought about sleeping here on my bed alone, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach twisted. As sleep dawned upon me, Orion stood up and wished me good night as he started walking out the door. I opened my mouth as 5 words slipped from my mouth.

"Don't let me sleep alone."

And with that, all senses were completely numb.

.

.

.

The next morning...

I could feel myself wake up the the strong yet subtle combination of cardamom, jasmine, and cedar. I opened my eyes to see Hachi's sleeping face as my hand was in his hand close to his chest. My eyes widened as I looked behind me and Orion was also asleep and his hands on my waist. I started to have an embarrassed feeling as I just let myself sink through the mattress and walk towards the door. As I walked up I looked at the brothers...my brothers sound asleep.

I then walked towards the kitchen and decided to make a breakfast for three. While making the food the fear of them explaining to me what they had to tell me was less than what I had to tell them. I could almost feel the awful energy from the base crawling up my spine. Thinking about the powers inside me, made me think of myself as a fake. I mean how could I just be naturally be born with these powers without being tested on. Thinking about those two makes me wonder if they really are my brothers. Everything has to have an explanation, and today these secrets inside me, these secrets that have made me colder than dry ice, that I've been protecting my miserable life until now are going to pass through these lips.

I blinked and placed the last souffle omelette on it's plate. "I think I have some goji berry tea that can go well with this breakfast. Then just as I finished with that the brothers came into the kitchen with bed head and sleepy eyes. "Good morning little sister." Orion smiled and he greeted me with a kiss to the cheek. While Hachi's stoic and edgy attitude made me scrunch my nose and he gave me a peck on my forehead. "Morning."

"Oh my! Kira why did you go through all the trouble to do this for us?" Orion pouted and I felt my face grow hot while I maintained a serious face. "It's just what I do. Now eat, please." I gestured them to sit down, thanked for the meal, and ate. Hachi surprisingly ate more, but he conjured up some more food from their world which I tried that were delicious.

"Now, we shall finish what we had started from yesterday. Are you ready Kira?" Hachi said in a warm tone. I shook my head as we made it to the living room. "Now, it is fine if you don't tell us everything Kira. We don't want to pressure you, but we would like to know how you grew up here in this world. We will try to explain everything in the best details we possibly can, and if you have any questions, by all means ask." Orion said seriously. I shook my head and Hachi sighed as he began,

"The day that you fell into a comatose we were scoping the area briefly, and when we felt someone in danger we went towards it and we found you. We couldn't bring you with us so we decided to heal you on the spot. When we touched you, we were shifted back into our human forms and that's when we knew that you were the one we were looking for. With that, your bracelet was glowing a given temporary time to shift into our human selves." Orion shifted uncomfortably as Hachi continued. "We then brought you here to your home we intrusted our men to provide you with..."

I cut him off dumbfounded. "But...how did you know...that this home is mine?" Orion smiled and looked outside the window. "Because my dear, the Vice-Minister of Japan is one of us. We sent out our finest men, and we meant it, it was all for you. It took some time for the information to reach us, but it did, and didn't waste another second." I nodded my head and Hachi continued.

"When we wanted to bring you physically to our world we couldn't, not that we could risk of you losing your memories because we were certain it wouldn't happen; but because that armlet wouldn't let us." I raised my brow as I looked at the piece of jewelry on my arm. "Kira since we couldn't physically bring you to our world, we decided to bring you there in form of a dream. That's as close as I can bring it in your terms. Orion was the one in charge of sending your mind and I was in charge of having to keep you in a stable bodied condition. Which I didn't nor Orion could do much of since your condition was like if you were actually there."

Hachi's face hardened a bit. "Kira the reason we couldn't tell you everything was because we weren't sure when Orion's spell would wear off. We weren't even sure if we could do anything. Kira even we have limited knowledge about you and your power. You are completely different from the rest of the guardians of the past." He then put his hand to his face. "We didn't know how it was possible for you to feel pain, it surprised us when you were injured. And the fact that we couldn't do anything about it made me seethe in rage."

"So I was in a coma for three weeks? How was I able to survive for so long? I remember being taken care by someone but don't remember who exactly. As well as not remembering our encounter. Why is that?" I asked and Orion closed his eyes. "I also wondered that myself, but it seems that you were also affected, but like Hachi, your memories were triggered."

"How?" I asked. Hatchi shook his head while Orion only sighed and slouched. "I'm not sure, but just like us, making contact with you could have somehow actually triggered back your memories." Orion looked at me and showed a small smile.

"Well then, my question, why did my pendant change into this armlet thing?" Orion stood and walked over to me as he took my arm gently and inspected the dark navy blue colored armlet. He put his finger to it and where his skin touched it it glowed a rosy gold, but when he tried to take it off the color changed to an onyx black and singed his skin. He did not react like I expected it too. He took off his hand and looked at his burned skin in shock, but right before me, he healed.

Orion healed, just like me; but unlike me, his blood, was silver, not red. "Why...Is it silver because of where you come from? Are everyone's blood color the same in Nymaane?" His attention came back to me. "No, What I've known is that only those with direct blood line to the guardians is our blood of that color. That would also explain our pale skin color, but..." Hachi then stood up. "But Kira has red blood like our people, Orion, things like that we can never have an answer too."

I bit my lip and wondered as I slowly stood up. "But how, after everything, how can you be sure I'm your sister?" Orion's face was black as I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then all of the sudden I blinked my eyes and I was back in the same throne room I was and then Orion appeared in front of me. "Like my younger sibling said before, I can control one's mind and body and send them into a dream like state. That is my power." I blinked again and I was in Orion's arms.

I then looked at Hachi and he smirked. "I can control the minds, and hear the thoughts of animals large and small. Nor humans, just animals." I looked at him surprised as I didn't expect that from him, I thought he would have had something more grand.

"Now Kira, we are aware that you can shift into a wolf, like my brother, but is that the only form you can take?" Orion asked sweetly. I shook my head and walked forward to give myself some space and thought of his stag form and when I did, I was already the animal that I thought of. "Incredible, what other animals can you turn into?" Orion said astounded and I reverted back to my normal self.

I sighed and could feel my stomach churn. "Too many to count," They didn't respond right away as Hachi looked at me. "Kira, I will never forget that night. I'm not sure if you want to but you don't..." I cut him off right there.

"No, I'll tell you my story, and please don't tell the others. I don't need their pity," I scowled. I lowered my gaze and closer my eyes as all the events in my life flashed through my mind. I wanted to get them off my chest. I wanted to tell someone and now I had the chance.

Opening my eyes I slowly lifted my gaze towards my brothers in front of me. I breathed in and in a serious tone I asked.

"So, from the very beginning, correct?"

* * *

**My dear readers this is where you come along. You have the chance to ask whatever you want , and I will try to cover it on the next chapter.**


	43. To A Rather Onset Origin

Kira's POV…

_I am not sure how much you two know about me, but maybe you've even noticed. I'm very...very... distant._

_My earliest memories of infancy are around the age of two where darkness always seemed to surround me. Long rides in cars blindfolded and dropped off in cold windowless steel prisons. I've never seen what the outside world looked like, I wouldn't in a long time. So for comfort, the only thing besides the clothes, cold floor, and water I've ever really distinguished as objects, my bracelet was the very thing keeping me sane. _

_I had no one and cried when I was left alone. Before I had cried in the beginning of course not knowing what or who was around me. An infant clearly would be scared shitless, and I was; but quickly learned that if I showed any form of discomfort to my "caretakers", they would starve me or use a waterboard method of torture. _

_Then one day I was dragged into a building where the aura was completely different to the previous places I had been so far. Being in the dark clearly enhanced my other senses and experiencing different settings was terrifying. My bare feet touched a new surface and it scared me, being that, I also didn't know how to speak. _

_The smell was none that I could have ever described, the infinite sounds filling my ears, and most of all; I didn't feel the usual cold empty void that at that moment missed. The sounds of chatter and this new environment overwhelmed me. I remember walking and it feeling like an eternity. _

_The chatter slowly disappeared into the distance until the only thing I could hear was the pitter patter of my feet on the floor. We then reached a room where the air was stagnant and tense. I was then stopped and my little heart pounded strongly in my chest. _

_Men talked and I couldn't understand what they were talking about. I then remember someone holding me up by my hair and snickering. I believe he sent them off and then it was just him and I alone. He spoke and _

_at that moment I was thrown, kicked, hit, punched, and slammed._

_I was injured for some time and soon knocked out cold where I woke up. I regained my consciousness as the familiar empty coldness brought me relief. Just as I opened my eyes, for the first time, I could see. _

_The first thing I remember seeing was windows and clouds in the sky trying to hide a crescent moon. I looked up at the odd shaped glowing thing in the sky illuminating the empty dark large room. _

_I was mesmerized by the thing in the sky, I don't know how long I stared at it, but it felt like a long time. My eyes were sensitive, but the light wasn't the least of my worries in that moment. _

_Then a large door opened, I turned around scared and saw something that I did not know nor could I describe. Things behind it then followed it. I tried to move but soon realized that something was detaining me by my leg. _

_Entrancing sea-green eyes looked at me with an inner fire that made my skin prickle. There was just another small child behind him. I didn't know what color was, nor what people looked like or what they were. I was lost in this vast world in which I didn't know about yet. _

_That man I met last night I would know to be my adopted father, or General of a secret organization that only the President and few selected representatives from all over the world would know about. My duty was to become the perfect soldier just like the rest of the children before me who now worked for the organization; my father being one of them.. _

_I was 2 years old when my journey began into a world of horror, lies, massacre, and power. _

_At the age of three I had trouble learning and I still hadn't spoken, not to anyone at least. The other child I had very little to no contact with, it wasn't after my 4th birthday that I was being subject to tests. After almost dying, and meeting our father, and Hachi something changed. _

_The only other child in the compound visited my room, he comforted me as we didn't speak, but we could both tell he wanted to help me. That night he stayed, and we formed a strong relationship with each other. He was olive skinned, but his eyes burned with a hidden fire, and to match his hair was the same color, but it wasn't so bright, but warm with slight undertones of brown. _

_His name that was given to him was Regin Alexander, but for short I called him Rin. He was talented in all aspects you could ever think of. He was just three years older than me, and he had traveled all over the world by our fathers side. _

_On the contrary to me, I was slow, at the age of 5 that's when James Francoeur was introduced to me, and was assigned as my teacher and mentor. He was half american half french from what he told me, but lived in France for most of his life when he decided to study in the U.S. He had served as an Airman and retired soon after being honorably discharged so he worked as an arts teacher, where he met his wife and had a kid, but there was a freak accident and he lost both of them to which lead him here. _

_From what I heard, he was intelligent as well and managed to be recognised into our secret organization. My brother had been out for about a year and a half, so he wasn't here when James was ordered to be my teacher. By the time my brother came home James and I had formed a strong bond. _

_To be honest I thought that my brother would have been happy, but he wasn't. If he didn't like leaving me alone because of the experiments, me alone with James was hell, but there were many things that my brother didn't like. _

_And even though he didn't like him, he still held somewhat decent respect for him. Every once in awhile Rin would come and stay with me during lessons when he wasn't busy with anything. Then one day both of them got into an arguement when I wasn't there and both of them got seriously hurt. I thought it was James, but when I found out, it was Rin who got the short end of the stick; it was too late and he was sent away on a mission for a whole other year. _

_Our communication lead to only few letters so I had started developing a secret communication system on my own. At the age of 7 I already started retaining information at fast speeds and James started running out of lesson plans for me._

_Then for the first time in a long time I had left the compound to go to Europe and study etiquette. I was overwhelmed severely but I retained my serious nature. _

_Being there I also meet one of the host's mother. Tamaki's mother was working for his grandmother on his father's side of the family. We got to know each other and I solved the case, but I ended up erasing everyone's memory in the process, including her's. _

_Although that just wasn't the end of my duties. I was seen as a possible subject, and the power that I had were controlled by my father who sought interest and thought everything he did with my power was "best for our and neighboring countries." _

_I slaughtered countless of innocent people, I've taken land from those who needed it most, and because of me there was a genocide. I was a monster under his control and at thirteen, I had lost the person who was at my side when I needed him the most. _

_We were on a mission to detonate a threats armory, get information on their targets, and accomplices. It seemed like he knew he was going to die that die. His suit was a replica of the ones that he designed, and he hacked my suit to save me from the danger. We were supposed to come back alive together, and I couldn't even go back to save him. _

_When I came back, it was like if they didn't even care about his death, and congratulated me on the success of the mission. It...it was like someone had erased their memories of him somehow. Not only that, James left without leaving a trace. _

_I was alone again in the world, blind, and didn't feel any emotions until I met the host club and you two. Even then they somehow changed my life but I can't afford to be close because if they find out that I've been lying to them, they'll never forgive me. I would rather die than them finding out who I actually am. _

_How would they even react on finding out that my hands have been stained with the blood of innocent people, that I've manipulated dozens, and have this unknown power that makes me a monster. I've come to find out that I had a real family that has been trying to take care of me, and now that you know the truth what will you do now?_

_You'll never look at me the same again. Hachi, Orion, I was brought here because the embassy of Japan was getting threats on the school grounds of Ouran. They are going after families of high caliber and prestige to take their wealth from them. _

_In the first week of me being here was an attack, and there was accidents, and my accident..I was out for three weeks, and I left the host club without any protection whatsoever. I can't be everywhere at once. There is so much that is expected from me, and no one will listen. In the midst of a sneak attack, I lost James whom I had found and couldn't save him. _

_I'm a horrible human being, and a worse princess at that! What would our parents say if they found out? What can I do to fix everything?_

_I didn't ask for this life!_

_I don't want to be a tool for others to use at their pleasure. _

_I'm a person too, I have feelings and I want to be heard, and understood. _

_I don't want to be in the dark anymore. _

_I want to be home. _

I looked at Orion and Hachi with watery eyes and the sunlight from the windows gave them a halo effect.

"We will love you no matter what Kira." They both embraced me and I could feel their warmth radiate into me.

"You were subjected to do horrible things, and now that we know that Sutekh is the one after the host club. We will also help you protect them, but we must ask a favor of you Kira." Orion stated seriously.

I looked at him with determined eyes and nodded my head. "Anything brother."

"You must let us train you, if you want to defeat Sutekh and possibly his brother, you must train. We cannot let distractions occupy us, but there is also a catch."

I tensed up and hoped it lead to something rational.

"You must also let them know."

My stomach fell and I became nauseous at the fact that they wanted me to tell the host club. "No...I can't let alone trust them with the information that i've just told you." I broke apart and looked at them with a stunned face.

"Didn't you get anything from what I've told you? I've risked my life, to the point of dying countless times. I've saved them and erased their memories for a reason Orion. Hachi, please don't tell me you agree with him?" Hachi breathed in and looked at me intently.

"Kira, listen and listen well. This is for the sake of the world. If we don't stop Sutekh soon, then it would mean chaos for both worlds, not just here. Orion and I found that they are also somehow connected to the ancestral guardians. I'm not sure, but if they are, they need to know and train with us also."

I looked at him baffled. "Them? Guardians? You have to be joking, I could understand Mori Honey-senpai, but not the rest of them, not even Haruhi." I shook my head in disbelief and remembered the other one in the group. "If they are, then who is that other tall gray eyed schmuck to you two?" They both looked at each other and Orion smiled. "Don't worry about him Kira, he's with us. You can trust him."

"No!" I yelled and I caught myself as I hitched my breath. "He….I don't know, he reminds me of the person who almost r..raped me last night. He...I can't afford to trust him. As for the host club….I'm afraid they won't take this lightly, but it's not like they were truly my friends in the beginning. In the end when this is over, I can just erase their memories like I do…...all the time."

The brothers sighed and Hachi patted my head and his hand made its way to my cheek where I looked into his eyes.

"You won't have to do that. We'll find a way to get you away from that dark place. We will do everything, if we could give this all to you, we can do much more."

His eyes were intense, but I could feel something was off, they were hiding something from me. Although, I was also hiding that I had Rouge and Trinh inside."

"Now Kira, what about these beings you have inside of you?" I looked at them wide eyed.

'What…..how….how could have they found out?' I thought. "I...I don't know how to explain them, but they've been with me the day I met father, and had a dream about mother. But it's been a long time since they've been active. How..how did you know?" I asked baffled.

"We know many things Kira, it's alright to be surprised." I looked at Hachi and nodded my head trying to think who would have told them? 'Was I being watched? How could they have possibly have found out? It's not like I live with anyone here in this house.'

I sighed and stretched as I got a chill and my bracelet hummed and turned a misty white. "Something's wrong." I felt it in the pit of my stomach, it was one of the hosts, Tamaki to be exact. "Their in trouble." I said worried.

"Let's go, I have a feeling this isn't going to be pretty." Orion sweatdropped and in a flash they disappeared.

I blinked and the glass window behind me was tapped and I looked at the animal versions of my brothers as I looked at them blankly and quickly reached them as I took form of a hawk.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I trailed behind them, clearly they knew where to find the host club.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you more than just that."

I flapped my wings and I could feel myself tense up the closer we got to our destination. I could see that we were going to reach out of the forest so I quickly asked.

"We can't let them see us, so do we turn back into our human selves?"

Orion laughed and shook his head.

"There's no need for that. You're fine, I'll just cast a barrier spell over us to make Hachi and I invisible. So come on Kira, we are going to go half speed."

If I was my human self I would be shocked as they were going medium speed for me, we had already covered half of the mountain. I then flew higher into the air as I looked at both of them zoom past the group of people and we were soon back into the mountain and I wondered why, but I could sense something evil?

"Kira! It's our home, it's under attack, it's Sutekh! He know's our barrier is down. Hurry!"

I flapped as hard as I could, and then I could see the tall fortress like mansion that belonged to my brothers. I didn't know it it was just me, or my mind, but as days go by, I could feel myself grow weak.

I then could see a dark figure and three people fighting in the large courtyard. Diving I screeched and turned into a human as I spun with my heel out and blasted fire on top of the masked being looking up and as soon as I was about to blast him, he disappeared.

I created a large crater, and stood up from the rising black smoke and grumbled. "That man has a bad habit of disappearing when it conveniences him."

I leaped out of the crater as a leopard and could hear the distinct laughing and I roared in response.

Shifting back into human form I roared and yelled at the same time. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM AS LONG AS I LIVE SUTEKH!"

My brothers looked at me in surprise and I huffed as I looked behind me at the bloody looking Mori and Honey. I rushed to their side. "What the hell are you two doing fighting someone stronger than you?"

Honey looked at me and smiled with his face bloody and his clothes torn. "Advanced sparring practice Kira-chan." I widened my eyes and hugged him as I let a few stray tears drip down my eyes. "Now, let's get these wounds fixed up."

"Kira-chan about that…" I looked at his wounds and they were closed. I looked at Mori and he lowered his head as he showed me his shoulder which seemed cut, but the only thing that was bloody was his clothing not his skin. "You too Mori-senpai?" He nodded his head and I sighed as I looked back at Honey with a softened face. "I'm just glad you two are alright."

Honey and his cousin stood up and dusted themselves, it wasn't until I heard another voice talking with my brothers that I felt threatened.

'Why didn't I sense him? I can sense humans from far distances but I couldn't sense him? What are my brothers thinking, he's most likely to be dangerous.' I ignored them and helped walk my seniors walk inside the surprising large entrance of the home.

When I did, the host club was wide and puffy eyed, all except for Kyoya who had a dark aura surrounding him.

"KIRA!" The host club rushed towards me and embraced me fiercely all yelling my name. I stayed stiff as I looked at Kyoya who folded his arms across his chest. "Why are all of you here?" I asked darkly.

Haruhi let go sheepishly as she cleared her throat. "Will was the one who brought us here."

"With that as well Kira, we will work as hard as we can and fight by your side." The twins smirked and I stepped back shocked.

"How do you know this?" I said through tight lips.

"Wilbur of course. We know everything Kira, why didn't you trust us in the beginning?" I looked at Kyoya whose glare sickened me. "Kira, why didn't you tell us this sooner? My mother, you knew everything, yet you couldn't trust us?" I looked at Tamaki whose face was filled with turmoil.

"How did he manage to tell you all of this?" I seethed, my skin prickled and I clenched my teeth. "Well…"

"I hacked into your home system and decided that they also had the right to know." I turned around and looked at the person responsible.

"You fiend!" I started walking faster as I swore at him and shifted into a tiger as I slammed him onto the door roaring in his face. "You disrespect my brothers and I, and you had no damn right telling them what I feared." I choked as I shifted back into a human and looked into his eyes.

"You had no right, I was going to tell them. I was just afraid, and even though you all heard me say those things, you still greeted me warmly. I don't think...I don't know if you all could ever forgive...me...for my actions." I let a few stray tears down my face as I turned around and smiled softly at the host club.

Their faces changed expression and I smiled as my brothers and soon others joined in. I laughed while still choking on sobs but it felt good. To be free of the guilt I had inside festering, and eating me alive, I was free, for the most part. Now all I have to focus on now is trying to kill that demon son of a bitch.

"Umm...Kira, I know this is a little early to start asking questions like this, but it's spring break so...would you like to go to the beach?" I looked at the twins and stared at them blankly for a bit.

"We would love to accompany you, I'm sure our sister could use some relaxation." I looked at Orion who smiled, winked, and stuck out his tongue all at the same time. I sighed and just nodded my head.

* * *

**This day marks 4 years in the making of this fanfiction everyone. I would like to say thank you a million for staying with me and continuing to follow this story. **

"Thank you very much from the bottom of our hearts" -_Kira_

"And may we see you next time in our aquatic adventure." - _Orion and Hachi_

"Wait! We're going on an aquatic adventure Author-chan?" -_Honey-sempi._

**Stay tuned for next time! - ArikFlow**


	44. To the Beach Part 1 of 3

I looked at the twins fed up who were rummaging through my closet.

"Are you honestly being serious Kira? What is this trash, besides our school Uniforms of course."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "What trash are you talking about you two? Also who in the hell invited you two over?"

The twins smirked and Kaoru linked his arm with Hikaru's. "Because we can now." Hikaru then retorted. "And as your fashion police, I dare say, that…" I flinched. "You having such a nice house, doesn't compensate for these rags." Both said at the same time.

"Honestly, you're wearing joggers, sneakers, and a tanktop…" I frowned and looked at them with no amusement. "You literally have nothing." I looked at Hikaru and rolled my eyes as I walked closer to them. "Is that all you would like to tell me? Remember last week you two were crying all over me, and now you want to act as my fashion police? Please, I forgot that you still don't know everything you two."

"Huuuhhhh?" They raised their brows and pouted. I opened the screen completely and moved a frame.

"I wear this because I like to be comfortable, but if you want to see my real closet, then by all means do." I said sarcastically. I looked back as they looked at me like I had lost my mind. The wall moved and low and behold the large hidden walk in closet.

Their mouths were gaping open as they looked at me and I smirked as I pointed my head inside and they whooped and hollered as they looked inside. Meanwhile they were inside I caught myself smiling and walked to the front door as I could sense someone approaching.

When I looked I saw my brothers with that dubious Will character and I hesitated for a moment as I clenched the doorknob. "Kira dear, please open the door love." Orion said kindly and held my breath as I twisted the knob and looked at my brothers smiling brightly.

I released my breath as I welcomed my brothers inside and the brunette walked in with his head down. He looked like my brothers little dog, how pathetic. "It's good to see…" I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "Don't even talk to me, I don't know how my brothers find any trustworthiness from you. So don't get in out way, and much less in mine." I turned my heel and started walking towards my room.

.

.

.

**Will's POV**

I looked at her leave, it pained me to see her like that, but there was no choice. We have to keep things from her. With every passing day I could only wish for her to regain back her memories, but it seems like that's not going to happen any time soon.

The three of us can do so much and it seems like they could care less about her trying to remember me, which I can understand. I am only a servant to the royal family. I know my duty to them and will do anything to keep them on a steady path to victory.

With this I can only think of it being less than a hindrance and more of a great opportunity. I can go on my own and destroy the man who did this to her. 'Kira if only I was with you. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn. I can only help you get stronger, and now you won't have to worry about hurting me or not. I'll always be behind you, but never beside you.'

.

.

.

**Kira's POV**

I looked at the twins who seemed to be stacking outfits in a wicked frenzy on my bed. I looked at them with curiosity. "What the hell are you two up to now?" I looked at my brothers who opened my underwear drawer and I blushed madly as I stomped my way towards them. Hatchi quickly closed the drawer and hid his face.

"I think the four of you have seen enough. Now I'll ask nicely for all of you to get out please?" I said furrowing my eyebrows together and the four of them grumbled as Hachi's face blushed madly and when I caught a glimpse of his eyes, he adverted them. At the very back of my mind, I thought that was slightly cute.

"Hachi, don't tell me?" I looked at Kaoru. "Could have that been your first time snooping through women's clothes?" I looked at my brother who growled and crossed his arms across his chest. "No way! So then you're a virgin?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" That's enough! " I yelled and they looked at me with a blank expression and pouted. "Aw come on Kira." Whined Hikaru. "Yeah, it's just a simple question." Finished Kaoru. I furrowed my brows and Hachi looked at me, then the twins. "Yes, I suppose that is what you would call it here, but to answer your question yes even my brother and I are pure of body. What's also interesting that I found out here is that men don't conceive."

The twins and I looked at Hachi with wide eyes. "What did you say?" I asked incredulous.

Orion smiled and looked at the twins. "You see, back in Nymaane unlike here where homosexuality is a taboo, it's not in our world. As well as the fact that it is the men who are the ones who mainly conceive, not the women. There is only a rare percentage that women conceive, but all genders can." We looked at them in shock and I shook my head.

"Whenever the both of you speak it's finding out a new discovery ...now let's focus on the mess the two of you made in my bed." Hikaru and Kaoru then suddenly started packing my suitcase for me and grabbed the frilliest underwear and bra's to match. "You have to be….I'm not going to argue." I sighed and my brothers laughed.

"It's not like I even care anymore." I mumbled as I could feel my cheeks warm up a little as I walked out of my room. "Hey make sure you pack some comfy clothes too! I can't be looking like a girl all the time you two." I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"I have a feeling someone might end up inviting someone other than the host club." I mumbled as I opened the entrance to the facility. Then when I thought about it, I was strangely acting different around them, and even though they knew the truth...somewhat now, their hiding behind smiles. I know I hurt the host club, and yet…..they're still here. 'I'm such an ungrateful bitch." I snickered but then regained consciences as I felt a presence of someone behind me.

Looking back no one was there.'Strange.' I thought and walked forward as I entered my facility and started grabbing some weapons I could be at my disposal, I wasn't going to risk using these powers I don't know how to use yet. "Hey these are pretty neat if we do say so ourselves." I widened my eyes and grabbed the retractable bo staff and shot it towards the voices.

"Move you two!" I yelled as I held out my hand to maybe change the direction of the staff. The twins looked frightened at first but the necklaces I gave them shone and their faces became centered on the staff flying towards them. Everything happened so fast, I was shocked. Literally, but it didn't hurt me. The twins held their hands together and extended their hands and as the staff came in contact with their hands the staff split in half and the twins grabbed their half.

Whipping the metal it changed into an intricate whip and as it cracked on the floor an array of beautiful electricity moved through the ground towards me.

It didn't hurt, but stung only a little bit which could easily be ignored. I looked at them in complete shock as the display of light died down and the twins cracked their silver whips like if they had been using them their whole life and then as if the whips had a mind of their own became the necklace that held their piece of jewelry.

"Well, that was a show." I looked at the door and my brothers seemed to inspect the twins with an intense glare. They both looked at eachother and then grinned widely. "How did we do that!" I furrowed my brows and took a few steps back. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" The twins found a new skill, and I dreaded my reality of them fighting with me might come soon. "I think it means we need to know if the others have discovered weapons as well."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and thought of all of this. 'This was still pretty far fetched thinking about magic and such but it's real. I have a destiny and so do they, but why now? I will do everything in my power for them to get strong, to defend themselves, but never fight my battles for me.' I looked at my brothers conversing with the happy go lucky twins as I wanted to take a better look at their jewellery.

I touched both of the stones and my vision obscured and I didn't see the twins but something else. There was a large fox standing in front of a large cradle which contained two sleeping babies in a room.

Rushing towards the cradles, I only caught a glimpse and they looked like Hikaru and Kaoru. The animal's bright yellow eyes looked saddened as it seemed to be waiting for something. Then the window opened as the light from the dawn slowly reached where the infants were sleeping. I stepped back and then the animal launched itself in front of the children. I tried to stop it, but it I couldn't move.

It stood on it's hind legs and breathed out where the children were. As it did he slowly started changing into a human. Little orange, salmon, and white orbs of light escaped from his body and when he was done, he looked drained as he looked at the light from outside and tears fell from his eyes. "The sacrifice has been done, they will be waiting for you Ryuu. Just like I have, and those before me, patiently waiting, though, this time, I won't make them waste their lives like I have believing in something that may or may not come true in their lifetime. Please forgive me, brother as well."

I felt my stomach drop and he took out a metal crescent that looked like the one I saw back in my dream. "_Seal them from their duty, only when the Divine Guardian returns may they know of their duties, but until then, cage the beast, and when it is time for them to pass on the gift may them do so, and let the sequence repeat until they all return_."

I could now move and I looked at the cradle and was shocked at the children who were small fragile foxes. He waived the heavy looking pendant over them and they sneezed in response making them shift back into human children. Their father was one of them, one of us. He had given up and now because he did, didn't teach the twins.

Suddenly there was a voice outside the door, sweet but very sharp. "Yoichi, are you with the children?" He looked at the door and put the pendant in his pocket. "Yes my love, sleeping soundly as ever." He responded as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and kissed the sleeping twins.

I blinked and I could see the twins looking straight forward with tears streaming down their eyes as they gripped each other's hands. Blinking then quickly, they looked up at me and their expression was hard to read. "Did you see what we saw?" They both asked and I nodded. "You're father was one of us." I looked behind me and Orion's gaze was serious. "I want to know, and learn. How to fight against what we are going to be up against." I let go of their jewelry and stood there silent. 'This is the most serious I've seen these two, what the hell am I doing to them, they don't deserve this.'

Hachi then responded. "If you are aware of the danger, and are willing to pay the price, then we will teach you. But be warned, once you accept, you can never go back." The twins grinned widely and had a devious look on their face. Then looking towards me I could see the fire in their eyes and both of them took my hand. "We have been waiting for you Ryuu, please let us follow you like our ancestors have been. " My stomach was tied in knots and I held my breath.

"Do as you wish at your own risk." I quickly left with my bag of weapons and as I climbed the final step I saw the glassy eyed brunette standing in front of the stairwell. "You saw nothing you hear me." I threatened and walked to my room.

I packed my things and we decided to not tell anyone yet. It seemed like I was going to be the one responsible in "awakening" whatever was inside the host club or not. The twins left and I was left with my brothers and a stranger in my house.

I wanted to get my mind distracted as I did some research on the mission and the mail I received from my father. It was around midnight when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said expecting one of my siblings but no. "I brought you something to eat, your brothers left and left me here to assist you with anything." I looked at him and then back to my screen. "I don't need anything from you, or the host club. I was a fool to get them all involved. I learned war does not determine who is right. It determines who is left. I won't risk any of them getting hurt."

He looked at me and set the food down on my table. "If you want to help them, then come with me and let us practice." I narrowed my eyes and was about to protest but this guy was getting on my nerves. "Alright, let's go then, I have a training space big enough for the both of us to train in."

I walked to my closet and we both entered the spacious gym. He wasn't surprised which was a little suspicious, but I let it slide; I was too focused on the opponent in front of me.

"Before we begin, we will fight until the opponent becomes tired or is knocked down. There are no restrictions on how you can attack but once the opponent is down the match is over. Is that understood?" He shook his head and removed his shirt as he folded it neatly to the sidelines. I also removed my shirt but left my baggy sweats on, and I left proud of myself for still practicing every time I had the chance to work out.

He was very well built, and seemed to know how to fight so I would be expecting an interesting match. "I will not use anything to enhance my performance, it seems like you know things about me so this will be an even match for the both of us." I stood up and bowed to my opponent and he returned the gesture with a serious face. We both looked at each other and started to circle one another. Then he attacked.

He was serious and was very fast, maybe a little too fast. I double kicked with my right then spun back and tried to fake but he quickly dodged and blocked my kicks. I landed several punches and began to take the advantage, but he wasn't breaking a sweat. I studied him carefully and when I thought I had the advantage, he struck me down.

I looked at him wide eyed as he was about to blow a punch and that's when my vision was distorted and I saw the man who looked like the one that escaped from me. My body tensed up as I thought of myself helpless, and I felt terror. The brunettes face came into view again and his face was now of worry. He quickly got off of me and I sat up as I breathed in heavily. "You win." I said as I stood up and went to take a shower then sleep.

I knew tomorrow we were going to go to the beach, so I prepared my suitcase with the essentials and cleaned my room.

_**With the host club…**_

"It seems like the twins have developed their weapons. Have the rest of you? Anything different happen in the past few days? Weeks? Months? All of you need to tell us, it is important to know." Orion said seriously as he looked at the host club in the princes' study.

Everyone seemed to have a restless aura to them. So much has happened in the past few months. They are being chased by these crazy evil century old wizards, they had gotten these non removable pieces of jewelry with hidden powers, learned their new members, specifically two of them are secret agents to a foreign country, and three of them are royalty to another world from another dimension. Not to mention one is a cyborg who can shape shift.

"I know everyone is still trying to make sense of things, but we thank all of you for everyone's efforts. You're dealing with more than we could ever repay anyone of you with." Hachi bowed and so did Orion.

"Will's training has been pretty good for all of us actually. We have all become stronger and more aware. If there was a need, we could all beat someone up, but I don't know why our "King" didn't want to involve Haruhi in the training." The twins frowned and Tamaki fumed.

"I will not let my daughter be part of any of this! And I'm sure Kira would agree with me with not having her involved in this." Tamaki yelled and the twins looked at him shocked.

"She would say the same thing about us as well Tamaki. From what I've gotten personality wise about her, she isn't one to let others fight with her. So she would not only be against Haruhi fighting by her, but us as well." The host club looked at Kyoya and then the purple amethyst shine ring on his middle finger.

"You are right about that Kyoya, but all of you have no choice. You were all chosen for a reason, and it seems like all of you are descendants of our predecessors."

The twins scowled and the host club looked at Orion who narrowed his eyes and folded his hands on the mahogany desk in front of him.

_**Kira's POV…**_

I went to sleep and tried to shake off the fight that I had with the bruit, but I didn't have the usual dark peaceful rest I wanted.

I saw flashes before me.

There was a black tiger, but in the moonlight under the white snow, it's fur looked midnight blue. As it walked, it left bloody tracks behind it. It was walking towards the empty snow covered road and the beast changed into a woman with long midnight colored hair and was wearing a beautiful traditional kimono. She held her side which was dripping blood profusely. She fell to the ground and before I could do anything to help her a car stopped and a man who looked like Kyoya and carried her inside then speed off.

Then I was taken to another place where it seemed like a celebration and the same woman was pregnant and three children stood behind her.

I blinked and before me was a golden deer in front of a man who seemed to be holding a bow and arrow towards the doe. It shifted and it was Tamaki's mother….

I blinked again and saw Haruhi's mother meet a young Ryoji. Her hair was a fiery red and once again I was taken to another scene, but this time it was different.

There was a horrible cry in the distance, a cry that seemed to come from a horrid beast. I was in Honey-senpai's house….and yet it was styled very differently from the one I remember. There was a family and a gray wolf. It seemed to have been something private. They didn't see me as I stood in the middle of the pathway leading up to the gray wolf sitting elegantly on a cushion.

A bell rang and a man spoke with a loud voice. "Open the gates!" As I turned around and in the midst of a cloudy day a large shadow was casted on the ground as the gates were being opened, There were people waiting on the other side.

Instruments in the background started to play and in a flash as a gust of wind hit my face, in front of me was a large slender black dragon. It's beady black eyes looked at me and I wondered if it could see me. Its breath was hard as I stepped out of the way to see the wolf making it's way towards the dragon who started to rumble in it's chest.

I thought they were going to fight, and just as both beasts were face to face, the dragon began to shed its scales and in the mess of things, Two men stood before each other. "Two families unite, after years of servitude the descendants of the guardians, protectors of the people, we will bring together the son of the Haninozuka's, and daughter of the Morinos to become the Morinozuka's. This bond will never break, and we will await until our destiny to once again fight with our master and defeat evil.

I looked at the bride and groom who were walking from the inside of the building and they looked happily at each other.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see the white ceiling and the faint blue hue of the sunrise. I sat up and sighed as I rested my head in my hands. "Too bad for a good night's rest."

I stood up and got dressed. Just as I finished putting on my sneakers the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw the group of hosts and my brothers smiling at me. "Good morning! You ready to leave Kira?" I looked at Tamaki who smiled genuinely.

I nodded my head and showed a small smile as I let them inside. "You honestly couldn't dress in something more stylish?" Said Hikaru. "Or girlish?" Finished Kaoru. I looked at them and narrowed my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. I'll take my car, I'm assuming all of you are taking your limos?" I said as I sipped some cold lemon water.

They all nodded and Kyoya pushed his glasses up and then cleared his throat. "Yes well I do hope you and Haruhi can relax and not make a fool of us."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him and so did the rest of everyone. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or insult Ootori. So let's get going then before you start some drama." I said as they left and Orion stayed as he looked at me with worried eyes. "Kira, If you don't want to go you-"

I looked at him and nodded my head. "I'll be fine. I really need to take my mind off of things you know. I really don't know how to feel about it and-" The car's horn honked outside and I scoffed. "It's fine, we can talk about it when we get there."

I packed my things in the sports car and followed behind the two limos that carried the host club. I breathed in the fresh sultry air as I kept my window down. I thought about the dream I had last night and I knew that the host club were descendants of the guardians. Kyoya's mother was the tiger, Haruhi's mother was the phoenix which would explain why her father has red hair; and her mother had dyed her hair brown , and Tamaki's mother a graceful doe. Meanwhile the Twins' father was the fox, and Mori as well as Honey's grandfathers were guardians. Honey the wolf and Mori the dragon."

"What are the chances of them actually being all here in Japan? Sometimes, I feel like this could be just a long dream." I breathed as the hours passed and we all stopped at a rest stop.

Everyone got out and sat down as Hachi and Orion got out a basket as they set up a table. I walked in their direction and looked at them smiling and I felt warm, but strange inside. Like it would all be taken from me. "Come on Kira! Come and eat something!" I looked at Haruhi whose smile reassured me and I gladly took a seat next to her as we all ate together.

Once we were done it was just another hour to the beach there was a beautiful estate in the distance and wondered if we were going to stay there. When we did meet up at the security gate we entered and low and behold we were going to stay at the estate.

I unpacked my things as the host club made their way up and I let the valet boy take my car away. As I made my way up the stairs I felt something, like eyes burning into my back. As well as being watched, by something. I felt vulnerable, exposed, and hunted. I have learned not to judge on my past mistakes and now was not a good time to think of it as just a simple feeling. I looked behind me and I saw the brunette standing there looking at me with his gray eyes.

'It was him? I need to watch him and keep him at a close range.' I thought as he passed me and for a second I felt some sort of connection to him. It was faint, but I shook it off and didn't let it settle into my mind as I made my way to the beach house estate.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I assure to all of you that I am not dead. School has just been super busy and I am trying to come up with a detailed story line as we approach the ark of the story. Please continue to read, review, favorite, and support this story. If it weren't for all of you, this wouldn't be here. Thank you.**


	45. To the Beach Part 2 of 3

I was escorted to my room which was rather large, definitely larger than my room. It was slightly illuminated with candles and I noticed the cat theme around and wondered if this estate belonged to who I think it belonged to. I settled down on the large bed and put my head on the pillow. I breathed in deeply and for some reason it reminded me of Kyoya. I scrunched my nose and wondered what I was going to do for the next two weeks here.

I sat in the bed as I checked my phone, the time was 6:47 in the evening and I could hear the voices of everyone out on the beach. I decided to remain in my room admiring its elegancy as I set my things away and looked around the room. I tried to think of the host club and how I was going to let them know how their parents were one of us. I didn't like keeping things from them and I wanted to tell them the truth. I wanted them to be angry at me, to be disappointed, but they weren't. I mean it is my duty to protect the club and getting them involved wasn't part of the plan, and I don't know what to do. I could really use Rouge or Trinh right now. I started contemplating about all the mistakes that I have done in the past and the room grew dark.

Just then the door knocked and Kira walked to the door a little surprised and wondered who it could have been. I opened the door and it was the maid. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but could you not make any more mistakes anymore?" I blinked and shook my head. "I'm sorry...what was that you said again?"

She smiled confusingly and pointed her hand out to the hall. "But of course. Please do not make yourself shy from coming out and enjoying our buffet style dinner tonight. Thank you very much and please enjoy your stay here." I nodded my head embarrassed and shut the door.

I rubbed my temples and sighed as I leaned against the door for who knows how long. My stomach then growled and I patted it. "I guess I could go for dinner."

"I'm very sorry. I didn't see where I was walking." Just when I came out, I bumped into a blonde man and blue eyes. For a second he reminded me of James. My stomach lurched and I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. He got up and smiled. "No..it's fine, I'm sorry. I was just being clumsy that's all. Didn't see where I was walking." I looked at him and when when I did, my eyes widened. "Nekozawa-sempi?" He cooed his puppet when his eyes slowly drew to my face.

"Well that took you some time. What brings you to my estate?" His tone was very flat but playful. "I did not know this was your home. My brothers and the host club wanted me to relax with everything going on." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"I see…would you like to spend some time with me while you're at it? I'm sure you wouldn't want to be around them right now." I looked at him intrigued and he grew excited in his own creepy way.

"Then come and follow me my dear." We both walked through two heavy wooden doors and it was surprisingly well lit. His view was of the ocean and of the sunset which gave the dark navy blue room with burgundy. His entire room was a gothic style, but yet it still had light accents and the room looked spectacular.

"Please make yourself comfortable. He said in a light chuckle. I sat down in a lavish couch and stayed still as I watched him walk back and forth on the carpet of his room. "I would like to make myself an ally of yours Kira. You helped me regain the longed connection I wanted. As well as healing me from a deathly disease I was born with." He then stopped looked at me dead in the eyes.

I became stiff as he continued. "What kind of magic did you use? Please show me what you know! If I can maybe I can I can actually fend for myself for once. My frail body has been a barrier for me and a burden for my family more than me. I...heh..." He laughed and I looked at him as he stepped into the sun and his blue eyes shone like the water.

"I was actually looking forward to dying.I couldn't just live with myself anymore, I tried committing suicide before, and having to study the dark arts was the only way to give my life some purpose. Until you and Wilbur came along."

I widened my eyes in stupor.

"You didn't fear me, and neither did Wilbur. I thought for once I could actually make connections, and then you saved me. Wilbur and I became friends. I owe you two everything. I have no actual proof that you healed me, but I do know for sure that when I first met you I had my doubts at first regarding if you were a man or a woman. Then when I saw you I immediately knew that you were different."

"Nekozawa-senpai..."

"But then I didn't care about whether you were female or male. You accepted me for me, and never have I felt so accepted before. With your help I had the courage to after my sister. The host club tried to change me, but I knew that what needed to change was not my physicality but my perspective. So thank you."

I sat still and couldn't think of anything as I thought of something to say, then it came to me. "I see. I don't want to be the one to take all the credit and seem arrogant, but I wasn't the one to change you Nekozawa-senpai. It was out of your own free will that you changed for the better. As for me healing you, I did what I had to. It was nothing special, I'm just ordinary like you."

I stood up as I looked at him with a thoughtful face. "I can understand where you're coming from. I also felt like you have and then I learned that even if I did kill myself, there were people who needed me. Unlike me, you are born with a gift and that seems like your observant nature is something that not a lot of people have. Don't change, and keep hope." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

**3rd POV**

As the hosts came back into the estate Kyoya saw from the corner of his eyes on what seemed like Kira go inside her room. He raised an eyebrow as Tamaki got his attention again. "It seems like Kira didn't even come out to eat in the dining room." He pouted.

"The young master was with the person you speak of. Thanks to him and you all, he can be comfortable with himself." A woman in a purple maid outfit and pigtails came from the darkness of the hallway and smiled.

"Were they both together?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, and do not worry, they both ate. If you were wondering if your friend ate anything he did." The maid smiled and excused herself.

"I only wish for my sister to know how much of an impact she has on others." Orion said as he looked at the ceiling.

"She has a hidden kind nature, but I'm sure she still is thinking about her teacher and blaming herself for his death. When she dreams she calls for him and another. Rin."

The host club looked at each other with curiosity as the brothers looked at Will with serious faces. "Who's Rin?" The twins asked with a slight pout.

"Rin or Rinnai was a close comrade of Kira's back at the base. Also he perished on a mission while she escaped unharmed. That's all I know, and she built me to set her mind off of the death of her brother figure. That's all I know." Will said seriously.

"What other things could be going through her mind, and we are just here not really paying attention to her. What are we? Savages? No, we are the Host Club! And as members of the host club, our duty is to make each and every guest happy. No matter what." The hosts looked at a teary eyed Tamaki who narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Tomorrow we will make this stay here unforgettable. With what we organized today, the events should be nice. We all needed this, and we will make it all count."

The host club smiled triumphantly and walked to their rooms. Mori stopped at Kira's door and almost was about to open it when he heard Will say in a soft voice.

"She's fine, let's just leave her to her thoughts." Mori looked up at Will and nodded. He glanced and he saw the same bracelet Kira had on his arm which he always hid with a longsleeve, but he had pulled them up when they entered the house.

He walked into his room and his cousin was already asleep in his own bed. He walked to the bathroom and thought of the times that Kira seemed to need the most help but he didn't notice them at the time. He regretted not helping her at her time of need and he wanted to change that.

As the host clubs went to sleep Kira woke up in the early morning and walked out the estate as the sun had not yet risen.

She looked at the water of the beach and wondered if it was too late to change anything. She was in a mix of emotions, and in some way, she didn't know what to do with herself. Kira questioned the situation she was in and if everything that was happening to her was real or not.

"What if...what if I woke up in a different place? In a different situation? In a different family? Would someone else suffer through what I've been through? My emotions seem to run as deep as the ocean, but invisible like the air. Are they...are we...am I...really going to be alright?"

Kira folded her arms across her chest as her tired face looked at the distant ocean.

"Kira!" A voice called.

She turned around and saw her older brother call her as well as a neutral faced Hachi next to him.

"What are you guys doing here early? It's 5 in the morning." She said in a confused tone.

"We figured you couldn't sleep, so we thought we could train." Hachi nodded towards the forest area and Kira hesitated a little but she obliged.

She felt strange at first for some reason, and was afraid of what could happen exactly.

"Don't be nervous if that's what you're worried about." Orion said as he looked over his shoulder as he morphed into his animal form. "We're going to be pretty far away from here so we should be good." Hachi assured Kira in his wolf form.

"Alright….if both of you say so." Kira said in a whisper.

_**Hosts POV...**_

A ray of golden sunlight hit his face as he fluttered his eyes open. Tamaki sat up from his bed and stretched. A yawn filled his mouth and his eyes watered as he rubbed them. He looked at the perfect blue sky as he got out of bed and prepared for the fun activities today.

Getting dressed after showering and the necessary things to start a day he headed towards the dining room where he saw Haruhi and the twins eating. Then after some bickering and toying from the twins to Haruhi, Mori and Honey-senpai walked through the doors sleepy as he made himself comfortable in the table. Lastly came in Kyoya who was freshly showered and dressed to head out to the beach and greet their guests in a couple of hours.

Will came from the kitchen in an apron and served Kyoya breakfast. As he did he asked the club if they had seen Kira, so she could have breakfast with the group. "I haven't seen her all morning. Or her brothers to be exact." Haruhi said as she looked at Will with concern.

"Her car is here, so they should be outside maybe." Kyoya said as he took a bite of his food.

"I want her to eat something. I'm always worrying about her, she's so hard headed and stubborn I don't know how to get through to her." Will sighed and sat down in between Mori and Kyoya.

The host club stayed quiet as they stayed quiet.

"Hey, how about we go looking for Kira?! We still all have a long time before we start, and if we do start early the sun will be uncomfortable." Said the twins with a smile on their faces.

"Alright let's do it! I bet they're having fun without us anyway." Hikaru pouted.

"All we need now is to locate them." Tamaki said as he looked at the window with the forest side facing the estate. He got a hunch as he could sense Kira and he smirked. "I think I might just have an idea where."

The group looked at Tamaki like a fool. "What? Don't you believe me?" Tamaki said with big sparkly eyes.

"No."

Everyone responded with neutral faces. Tamaki frowned and a dark shadow casted on him as he breathed in deeply and puffed up as tears welled up in his eyes. "Fine! If you all won't believe me then I'll go on my own. Follow me if you want. Haruhi? Will you follow daddy?" Tamaki begged with puppy dog eyes and Haruhi sweat dropped and she looked away.

"You're not my dad!" She muttered and Tamaki's heart was crushed. "But I will go with you to find Kira. Stupid rich kids." She muttered the last part under her breath. The blonde prince shone and Haruhi looked at Will with a small smile.

"Alright I'll come with. I don't know what Tamaki's foolish nature might bring wherever he is going to end up going." Will started making his way to the hallway when he looked back at the remaining hosts.

"What afraid? Come on the five of you." Will said and they all accompanied Tamaki as he guided everyone through a path in the forest for about 20 minutes.

"Are you sure this is the right way boss?" The twins said annoyed.

"Of course this is the right way. I can feel it, for some reason this way right. It just feels right." The twins looked at Tamaki but then felt like he was right. They quietly looked at the scenery and the host club stopped as they could hear something in the distance.

"Does everyone also hear that?" Will said with a stirn face as he listened. A large boulder was launched high up in the air and then someone jumped and like nothing they kicked it and it disintegrated completely.

"That was probably Kira, come one everyone let's go. They seem to be farther north." Tamaki yelled enthusiastically as they walked faster, deeper into the woods. Kyoya looked around and he could smell things he didn't think he could before, and if he really focused he could hear the faintest animal scurrying on the forest floor.

They hurried wanting to see what Kira was up to since the early morning. Mori could see that in the distance there was a cliff and stopped everyone before they could've fallen in.

"Good job Taka-chan!" Honey cheered as he looked up at his cousin.

"Wait...what the…" Tamaki's voice trailed off as what they were looking at was just not a cliff, but just a deep chasm that was clearly created. There was fighting going on in the bottom and it was hard to keep up who was who. There were sharp rocks penetrating from the earth mixed with ice. There was water in the deep ends and the smell of burned wood was stagnant in the air. The two beings that seemed to be fighting at an unnatural speed were terrifying.

One of them conjured up water and seemed to trap the other but the other one was too quick and dodged the attack as they then seemed to bring two boulders and crush it's opponent. The host's gasped and in the midst of the dust settling down, the person held the boulders three times it's size and like nothing launched back the rocks.

"It's Kira and Hachi down there." Haruhi said in a mild tone entranced with the fighting below. The host's looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure Haruhi? How can you see so far, and be sure it's them?" Tamaki said with furrowed brows. "She's right." Mori and Will backed up as both men were also was focused on the fight.

The host club looked at both of them and then back to the chasm where the two were fighting. "Why are they fighting now? What's going on between them? Should we intervene?" Asked the twins. "No, it doesn't seem like their fighting to the death, I'm sure they're just practicing. Orion's on that tall piece of stone overlooking the fight." Will pointed in the distance and just as they all looked in his direction, in a flash he was gone and appeared before the host club.

Orion was dead serious as he looked at Will with a glare. "All of you it's not safe, please don't worry about us. Kira's just training to keep her stamina up to par. So far she doesn't seem to be having any trouble at all." Orion turned around and smiled.

"She clearly has a natural talent. Although she still doesn't know how to control it yet, but she's getting there." He said as he looked at Haruhi with the corner of his eye.

"It's fine Orion-senpai. Please we won't move from here, we were just worried about the three of you." Haruhi said in a confident tone. Orion looked down at her and patted her head. "Alright all of you can stay, just please be aware of your surroundings. If we are not careful things can happen in the blink of an eye…"

A stray slab of black rock was launched in their direction when Tamaki pushed Haruhi away and grabbed it firmly. As he did, he pulled it in his direction and his bracelets formed the hilt of a sword and the rock became the blade. Tamaki stood there as his knees buckled and just then Kira and Hachi stood between them. "Are you alright?" Kira yelled to everyone as she then looked at Tamaki who seemed to materialize a black bladed sword with a gold encrusted hilt.

"It seems like another one has gained their weapon." Hachi said as he held out his hand for Tamaki. "What do you mean? Who else could possibly have a weapon?" The twins held each other and two lights one orange and the other a sky blue. From their necklaces came the two whips and as the twins cracked them, a wonderful display of electric sparks and then an array of slithering aurora borealis lit the forest ground.

The hosts which were not aware of the ability of the twins were jaw dropped as they looked at them. The twins smiled smugly as they then put their weapons away. Kira sighed as she looked at Tamaki and the sword in his hand.

"So...I suppose it is true then." She whispered and then looked at her brothers. "I suppose that training will be done for today." She said as her hands were bruised and scratched. "Yes I think we can take a break for today. Orion smiled as he put his hand to her shoulder. "I'll fix this then." Orion smiled but Kira looked at him with desperation. "No! Let me do it! I think I can, I'm confident enough."

Orion looked at Hachi who nodded and Orion sighed as he smiled and stepped back.

"I would advise all of you to hold on to something." Kira said as she widened her stance and raised her right hand and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" The twins and Kyoya asked and suddenly the air picked up around them and the ground began to 's bracelet began to glow a light green and she began to close her hand as if she was grabbing the air.

The deed cavern that looked like it had been destroyed by a meteorite quickly began to compose itself to it's former self. The ground was sealed with dirt and before they knew it with a large crack and a confetti party of leafs they were surrounded with trees.

The air died down and Kira was clearly exhausted as sweat trickled down her face and her breath was ragged as she let out a gasp.

"H..ow…...w-sss…..haat?"

Kira's eyes glowed as a smirk crossed her face as she stood straight while still huffing and started making her way to the beach house.

The host's were all jaw dropped and looked at Orion and Hachi with stunned faces. Even Will who expected amazing crazy things from her did not expect that from Kira. "She's most definitely getting stronger, but she needs to get stronger. What she has to go up against is far more powerful than us combined."

The Next Day….

The twins were trying to catch the ball as it ran away from Kaoru. Tamaki and Orion were flirting shamelessly with a guest, Kyoya was keeping track on sales. Haruhi was looking at Tamaki, Will was serving and making sure that the women were comfortable, and Mori, Honey, and Hachi were doing some crazy exercises with the girl guests.

"Where could Kira-chan be Haru-chan?" Asked Honey as he stood next to Haruhi under the umbrella she was standing under. "She is in her room, she hasn't come out since we came back yesterday." Kyoya said flatly. "She is missing on all the fun." Said the twins at the same time. "Kira's most likely exhausted from what happened in the morning." Said Will as he passed by with a tray of fruity drinks that he gave to the hosts, who in return sipped gratefully.

"Don't worry Haruhi, Kira's alright. If you want I'll go check if she's doing fine." Will smiled as he whispered 'she'.

"Will we need you, you have some requests." Kyoya said with a glare on his glasses as girls behind him waved in Will's direction. "Takashi go check on Kira." Said Honey with a smile on his face.

"Alright." He responded. Then the twins volunteered immediately saying "We will go also."

Mori looked at them as he passed them and approached the steps of the villa. "Wait for us Mori-sempi!" Yelled the twins.

They walked through the back entrance and walked to her room but she wasn't there. The three looked all over the estate until they came across a hidden outdoor garden that had a nice view of the ocean. When they turned around they saw a very large cat lying on a hammock with it's tail flicking back and forth with a back leg sticking out.

Mori's grip on the door handle tightened, while Kaoru and Hikaru walked to face a sleeping Kira.

"Well don't you look comfortable." The twins said with a small smile. Mori walked forward and kneeled as he scratched behind her ear. A distinct purr vibrated through his hand and then Kira abruptly sat up as a human.

The twins and Mori froze while they looked at her sitting perfectly still as her long white hair covered her back and framed her face.

"You should really come to the beach and play with us. Stop sulking inside, come as a girl. I don't think anyone would notice since you have white hair." Kaoru said as he smiled at her.

Kira's face was blank as she had a glossy sheen to her eyes. "Kira?" Mori's smooth voice resonated as he walked over to her and took her hands. "You need to have some relaxing time."

Kira looked at Mori and sighed as she stood up. "Alright." Her voice was quiet and Mori touched her shoulder as she reached just at his eye level.

Hikaru and Kaoru felt a sharp pain in their hearts, both twins started developing feelings for Kira even before they knew she was a girl. Of course Haruhi was in their mind but it was clear that Tamaki had her heart already. The twins weren't sure about the other hosts, they also knew that Will also had some affection towards her, but could a machine really learn how to love? There was fierce competition, but even then it seemed like there wouldn't be any chances of love yet.

They walked with her to her room and waited five minutes when the door opened and out she came. The twins and Mori looked at her wide eyed as she stepped out. Her hair was tied in a loose high ponytail, and her two piece sea green bikini made her look very overly attractive. They didn't have indecent thoughts about her, but it did accentuate what she had and more. Although she did look attractive, the three boy could sense her aura was quite down, it wasn't a sad one, but she seemed to just be there.

"Well don't you look stunning, you should most definitely model at our mother's next fashion show!" The twins grinned widely as they tried to lighten the mood. " We can most certainly arrange it! Come on! You have to show off!" The twins grabbed Kira's arms and started walking at a fast pace while Mori walked behind.

As all of them stepped outside a cool relaxing breeze hit her faces. The sun was warm and Kira's fair skin absorbed it with gratitude. They started to reach the location the group was at and once Kira was in sight she became self conscious about herself.

'I look like a man, a woman in a man's body. Why do I have to have broad shoulders, and defined calves? Why can't I just have subtle feature like the twins?' She thought.

On the other hand, the hosts and a handful of guests were not really negatively shaming on her, but more just at awe. The hosts knew how hard Kira trained and kept her mental and physical stability up to par. She wasn't as bad as she thought she was, in all honesty, and it suited her quite nicely actually. She easily intimidated, but right now she seemed to be out of it and her eyes were lifeless.

The boys were quick to cause chaos and fool around and Tamaki began to envision Haruhi walking with him admiring a sunset. When one of the guests pointed Kira out. "Who is she?" The girls bunched up together as they saw the twins walking with a girl two heads taller than them side by side and Mori walking behind them in their direction. "She looks scary." One of them said as she clinged to Orion. "Ugh, I could never look like that, I would lose my self respect and dignity to look like a man."

"Why are they walking with her? Why is she so important?" Orion and Hashi looked at eachother and nodded their heads. Taking their shirts off in the process, their chiseled bodies made the girls forget about Kira and went ballistic.

"The host's all look really dreamy, doesn't they?" said one of the girls, and they all squealed in delight. "But that girl is clearly not from here. She doesn't even belong here. Orion-kun do something." One of the girls who had a thing for Kira's brother purred.

The rest of the guys just stood where they were when Tamaki was about to speak out for Kira.

"She's our sister." Orion and Hachi said as they walked towards her. The guests who gossiped about Kira were quick to shut up and felt they eyes of the other host's who were not with Kira.

They all looked at Kira walk towards them with an unreadable expression. 'Seems like she's not herself.' Haruhi thought. When Orion stood in front of her, he put his hand to her cheek life sparked again in her eyes and Hachi grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kira smiled softly and averted her eyes as a pink hue covered her face which made the hosts smile.

"I think we need to get back to work, don't you think?" Said Kyoya "Right!" Said the team as they walked towards the girls and took them to do some activities.

"Hey." Kira said as she stood next to Haruhi.

"Hey." Haruhi said casually.

Then a group of girls walked towards Haruhi and Kira as they smiled. "Hello ladies, what brings you here? You should be having fun out there, not here where we can take advantage of beautiful girls in swimwear." Haruhi smiled and they immediately responded by saying. "Oh, we don't mind at all! But it's not fair that she get's to have you all to yourself. What's even your name?" Said one of the girls as she eyed Kira.

With a soft voice she answered. "No one really, but you can call me Ki."

"Wait! You were the one who stole a kiss from Haruhi-kun! Then you left with Kira-kun as well!" One of them said as she pointed to Kira. "What kind of sick thing was that for? And as a matter of fact where is Kira-kun? You didn't do anything to him did you?" They were coming up to Kira and she shrugged.

"Kira's here, I don't know where he is. Maybe he's cowering in his room. He's such a weakling, can't do anything right really. He doesn't deserve anything, he doesn't appreciate everything that's being given to him, and can't manage to speak his mind. But I suppose since he's slowly losing it and…."

A large smack resonated through the beach. The host's all looked at Will who was the one responsible of the act.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" He yelled at her.

Kira looked at him shocked as she stood still she then narrowed her eyes and closed her hands into fists. "How would you know?" She threatened.

"Because you know Kira? Who the hell do you think you are Wilbur Obed? A friend to him? Because if you were, I would know." She stepped towards him but stopped. "I'm not going to make a scene, but you are dead." She turned her heel and walked back inside the beach home.

"Good job you idiot." The twins smacked the back of Will's head as they frowned. The host's all surrounded Will with upset faces, especially Kira's brothers.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Yelled Orion.

"She was talking bad about herself, I couldn't help it."

"Well one way or the other we can't let her sulk in her room. Will you really messed up."

* * *

_**Well, well, well. Thank you again to everyone who keeps following this story. Thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart. **_


	46. To the Beach Part 3 of 3

_**1 Week Time Skip Kira's POV...**_

"What was that?" I said as I walked with my hands in my shorts. "What?" Haruhi looked up from her sand castle. "I dunno I thought I heard tranquilizer guns." I said as I looked to the forest.

My chest tightened as I thought of the past week. I was slapped by Will which seemed to be avoiding me. Kyoya was the one who brought me to my senses and I went out on the last day the guests were going to stay on the island leaving 3 days to ourselves. It was selfish of me to act that way in the first place. Always wanting things to go my way.

"I highly doubt anyone would want to hunt here. It's most likely the whole island belongs to the owners of this house." Haruhi said as she dusted herself off. "Point proven." I nodded.

We walked around and we both saw Honey. "Hi Haruhi and Kira-chan! Want to go hell fishing with me?" We looked at Honey and we both said at the same time. "I think it's pronounced shell fishing sempi."

Haruhi then put her hands to her knees to be at eye level to Honey. "Besides, I don't think there wouldn't be any here, it's crystal clear water." I then sensed a large amount of animals.

"But look at all of them I have!" Honey smiled as he lifted his pink bucket filled with the sea animals.

Then suddenly we were surrounded by them.

While Haruhi was freaking out, I walked next to Mori as he jumped on a high rock as I went around it. "What the hell?" I said in a loud voice which made Kyoya look at me. "My private police force wanted to make it up to Honey-sempi for what happened at the center." Said Kyoya as he looked at his clipboard. "Interesting." I said as I looked at the police force bringing in more loads of pink buckets.

I snickered as I looked at Kyoya's face on the side of the large truck and I think that attracted Kyoya's attention and said. "What's so funny?" I looked at him and said. "No reason, I just found the expression on your face rather droll that's all." I said as I stifled a small laugh.

Then as he was about to say something I heard girls screaming. I quickly made my way to the commotion when I heard in unison.

"CEN..TE..PIDE!"

I looked at the girls who were scattering in all directions. Tamaki was holding a dead crab as Haruhi bravely got the insect and threw it over a large hedge of shrubs.

"Poor thing." I cringed as I leaned against the rock.

"Oh Haruhi, you're sooooo brave!" The girls started to regroup around Haruhi say as they swarmed her. My twin senses were quick to trigger when I looked at them from where I was standing their faces twisted into large smiles.

"Hey Boss, we have a new game we can play! It's called….WHO CAN GUESS HARUHI'S FEARS GAME!"

The twins triumphantly announced as little streamers popped out of nowhere.

Tamaki was quick to smack them both. "I don't want to scare my little girl you shady twins!" Yelled Tamaki.

I huffed and turned around when I saw Kyoya walking towards them as he took out some photos of Haruhi. "I can provide these photos as a reward for the person who discovers her fear."

'Oh what a sneaky bastard' I thought when I heard Orion announce as well. "I also have various pictures of Kira if you all would like." I turned around and made my way towards Orion so quick the sand didn't even have time to move.

"You better not Orion." I threatened.

"Oh, but it's a game little sister, and besides it's not like anything scares you so their chances of winning is less than 3%." He said matter of factly.

I looked at him for a second when I could see Will in the back ground tending to some female guests. "I would appreciate that my pictures were not to be so freely given." Haruhi said plainly with a slight irk to her tone.

"The only way to get them is for someone to scare you and if they fail then you can keep them." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and Haruhi frowned.

Then like a trigger, everyone in the Host Club decided to volunteer in the excitement except for I and I didn't care about Will if he participated or not because he seemed occupied and didn't pay attention to us.

"Their acting like a bunch of pervs if you ask me." Haruhi said aloud and made Tamaki upset for a while. Then the twins slithered their arms around my waist as they said to the group.

"Hey why not tell us now." Said Hikaru. "What fears you have." Finished Kaoru.

I grabbed them by their collars and picked them up and brought them to my face.

"Do you really think I'm scared of anything? Really? Me? Not even death is a hesitant thought." I said as I let them go as they fell on their asses.

"Alright, the person who discovers either Haruhi's fears they will receive the pictures as a reward." Said Tamaki as he boasted confidence. I turned and walked towards the ocean and said. "Good luck with that guys, I'm heading for a quick jog around the island." I didn't want to cause another scene like last week.

I needed to cool off and wanted to be alone for a while. I ran past Will who seemed to look at me for a second before he went back to whatever he was doing with the girls.

I headed for the forest and through the path that I had been practicing. I only went out in the dead of night to practice when everything was still. I smelled the air to recognize the different scents, sounds, and animals.

I reached the middle of the forest when I heard people not far from where I was standing. 'People shouldn't be here.' I thought as I went to investigate.

When I began to get closer there was destroyed forest and skid marks on the ground freshly made. 'How could I not hear this? This is probably 2 days old besides the one's made today.'

Walking closer to the tracks, I felt the ground and picked up the dirt when I heard the faintest beeping sound I stood from my crouch and heard the breathing of 6 men and the clicks of them handling their guns expertly in almost indistinguishable silence.

I could feel my armlet vibrate as it could sense the imminent danger. I could also feel their nervousness. 'They know they might die today.' I thought but put that as the last thing I would want to happen to them. I knew I had to be swift, defeat them, report this to the general / my brothers, and keep the guests and host clubs safe.

But one thing was in my mind, the host club and out guests.

**"FIRE!"**

Before the men could fire I tied them together and as they advanced tripped and with a twist of my body I knocked them out with rocks. When I tried to find out information about them explosions started detonating around me I shifted into a bird and could see the jeep leaving away from the beach.

I stayed in the air for a while as I watched them leave and with a hard flap of my wings ceased the fire. I circled the affected area and the trees and shrubs began to grow anew. I then made my way back to the beach stopping and shifting back into my human form.

Just as I stepped out I could see Haruhi being pushed by some punks and Tamaki going after her.

"Haruhi!"

I ran towards them as I looked at Orion bringing them up the water on the side where there were no guests who could have been able to see him. Kyoya escorted the girls back to the estate while Tamaki surfaced with Haruhi in his hands.

I panted as I looked at both of them I looked at Haruhi who seemed to be fine but my chest tightened in anger at myself, but before I could do anything Tamaki did something I didn't expect of him to do.

"What the hell were you thinking doing that!" He shook her as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just couldn't stand there and watch senpai! The girls were in danger-"

"YOU'RE ALSO A GIRL AND YOU SO HAPPENED TO BE THE ONE IN DANGER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ORION'S HELP I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!"

"Tamaki!" I yelled as he whipped his head to look at me. "It's also my fault, I should have been by Haruhi's side. Don't blame just her, you're being too overprotective." I said seriously. He fumed and shook his head. "You have nothing to do with this Kira!"

I sucked in a breath and my lip twitched.

"Tamaki, you're being unnecessary so stop it now." My voice was calm and he looked at Haruhi and I and folded his arms across his chest. "I am not going to talk to you until you apologize Haruhi, and you Kira, mind your own business."

I looked at him straight in the eye before he could move and lifted his hand up with this bracelet.

"You are my business. All of you are damn it! You have no idea Tamaki, what if I lost Haruhi or worse the both of you if my brothers weren't here! I will never be satisfied on anything I work on! I've tried to hold it in but I can't keep silent anymore. I've always did what I was told, did what I thought was right, and hell it was never fun. The reason why I run away from my problems is because I'm weak and afraid...Afraid to be honest with all of you...with myself.

I know it was wrong for me to ignore situations before and give up before I really tried. So from now on I'm not going to run away from my problems. I'm going to fight and face them straight on with no restraint! No matter what!" I let go of his hand and Tamaki looked at me with wide eyes.

Suddenly the feeling of dread made my heart pound in my chest as I could sense a dangerous familiar presence.

As I turned around I looked in the distance and saw a man in dark clothing with a sinister smile on his face. His skin was an olive color, his hair was red, and his eyes were the same eyes I looked into that night. They were the same red. My hands started to sweat as he started making his way towards us.

"Everyone get behind me now!" I ordered with a slight hint of worry behind my voice. Everyone did as I said and I stood my ground as I could feel my brothers sending me mental support.

"It seems like I've interrupted your little family moment there." His voice trembled through the sound. I seemed to have misunderstood the opponent before, he made my skin crawl.

"Seems like I found you again princess, you seemed to have caused some damage back there. My boss isn't really having it right now, so I came to send a message."

With a blink he was in front of me and I held my breath afraid. "You're afraid of me aren't you. Why don't I take one of them just for fun huh?" I widened my eyes at the thought and yelled at the top of my lungs as I grabbed him by his neck and threw him towards the rock as it obliterated.

"RUN NOW! KEEP THEM SAFE!" I yelled to my brothers and all of them obeyed. When the man stood up I saw something I didn't before as he looked to me and then to the Hosts and laughed as he stopped in front of them.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I roared as I kicked the sand behind me as my brothers fought and were unsuccessful. Suddenly Will stood in front aiming his hands towards the brute.

"Get away from him Wilbur!" When I looked at his arm it was an armlet similar to mine and then from his hands fired a white beam of hot energy. My brothers moved away from the blast as the red eyed monster was hit.

He was thrown pretty far away as I looked at Will with a face that told him I was going to have a serious talk with him later.

The man jumped high in the air and aimed towards us and as I was ready to stop him I realized who he was.

'That face, why didn't recognize it before?' I thought and before I knew it I was pushed away and another blast of light fired.

"NO! WAIT! RIN!" The fighting only stopped for a second as the red eyed man's eyes flickered to show the person I grew up with. He grabbed his head in pain and I tried to reach him but he then looked at me with this hatred and rage.

"This is not over guardian. We will meet again." Then he shot something towards me which hit my head and I could feel my head whiplash.

He disappeared and I lied on the sand that felt quite comfortable but the throbbing of my head hurt terribly.

My brothers ran towards me as they lifted me tenderly.I suppose they were yelling my name as I began to see black spots in my vision.

"_Kira"_

I heard Rouge and Trinh's voice once then I woke up in my room to see both of my brother's faces filled with worry relax.

"What happened?" Orion said as he touched my cheek with his warm hand.

I stayed quiet and looked at the host club who were inside my room who also seemed to be at ease.

I grabbed a fistful of my shirt as I began to cry and laugh at the same time. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind. I most likely had but the fear was gone, but the anxiety was still there.

"He's alive. After all of these years, he's alive." I whispered and brushed the tears away from my face.

"Who's alive Kira?" Asked Tamaki who took a step closer.

"Rinnai is, and he seems to be working under Sutekh, but is under some kind of spell." I pondered.

"Are you sure?" Orion asked and I nodded my head.

"We need to find out and report everything. Time is running out and…"

I looked outside my door to see a tall, pale, gray eyed robot staring at me. I sat up straight in my bed and felt a lump on my throat as I remembered who this person was. He must have mistaken my actions for fear of him as he lowered his head and spoke with a slight disappointment to his tone.

"I'm glad to see you recovering well, please get better soon." All this time and he was doing more than his job while I treated him like crap. I owe him a large favor. I don't know what I would do without any of them. Their my family. When he turned I sighed and scrunched my nose.

"Hey Will, haven't I told you lately that you're one hefty piece of titanium shit?"

My brothers jumped in surprise and so did the hosts as Will looked up with wide eyes. Will walked inside my room and stopped right at the foot of the bed with a small smile to his face and what looked like watery eyes.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that again. Glad to have you back Kira."

* * *

**_This is for everyone and happy birthday to my O.C Kira. I wanted to give her something for her birthday. Also a gift for all of you since I am not sure when I will update again. _**


	47. Awakened

I got dressed and walked to my basement office as I called the general. I felt a sense of relief and confidence. Although the thought of that man actually being Rin was far more than I would like to expect, but I didn't want to speculate. I would make the general think I'm crazy and call me back home. The screen turned on to show the signa of our department and then the call was live. I took a breath and hoped nothing would drag me down.

_**Time Skip…**_

I walked out and the host club, my brothers, and Will as they looked at me with intense stares. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That reaction doesn't make me feel good." Will whispered as he looked at the hosts.

I tried to relax as I put my hands to my side. "My father does not know of my brothers, nor does he suspect any mystical magical anything that's been going on with me. I wouldn't beleive anyone sane would anyway."

I felt slightly embarrassed as I cleared my throat and avoided the eye contact from the host club.

"Now it would only seem like Sutekh is being recognized by my secret organization. My father is certainly getting anxious, but not necessarily upset. He simply agreed and nodded his head when I said that it was difficult in trying to find his location."

"What were your instructions?" Will asked stepping forward.

I looked at him and looked to the window.

"I am to stay here and wait until further notice. They want to keep me stationed here if anything happens to you guys. It seems like all of your families were more important than I thought." I scoffed.

"Well of course our families are. Clearly you should know by now Kira."

I looked at Kyoya who looked at me with an intense stare. Something about that stare, well the way the hosts were looking at me made me uncomfortable. It was probably because I knew something about them that they didn't.

I looked at my brothers and they knew what I was thinking. I had told them about my dream and they were at first shocked, but quickly were accepting of the fact that they had this power, and Sutekh had a reason on why they were being sought after as well.

"My brothers and I wanted to talk to all of you about something." I started but Orion was quick to interject. I looked at him and got a strange

Everyone looked at me with curious eyes at first and I only shrugged.

"What is it?" Answered Will.

"Not you Will, but the hosts. Will all of you come with me?"

Orion started walking to the door and turned to look at us with a curious look to his face.

"Well aren't you coming?" He said and all of us followed him to wherever he wanted to take us.

We walked to the back of my house where the large lake was and we looked at Hachi.

"Could you please take all of them with you to a good distance, but leave Haruhi.

"Me too?" I asked as I looked at Orion with seriousness.

"Oh no, you just step a few steps back when I tell you." He smiled innocently and I did what he told me.

"Are you all set up there?" Yelled Orion.

"Yeah!" The group yelled.

Haruhi looked at me puzzled.

"Do you know what's going on?" She mouthed and I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. I didn't know what my brothers were up to.

'What exactly could they be planning?'

"Alright Kira, now you will step back with me. When I say now, you do whatever comes instinctively. I think I might have a slight theory that will speed up this process."

Orion laughed as be began to step back and I with him. We were about 20 paces when he stopped. What he did next I was not expecting. He changed form and was quickly charging towards Haruhi at full speed.

"Orion!" I yelled as I pumped my legs towards Haruhi and I lifted my hands to move her as Orion grazed the rock making it shift and Haruhi scream.

"What the hell has gone through your mind?!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the horns and flipped him over and he quickly shifted into a human as he grabbed my arms and put them behind me. I grunted as I rolled taking him with me looking at Haruhi with worried large eyes.

I caught a slight glimpse of the host club who were extremely worried and Hachi had to switch forms to stop them from coming any closer. When Orion was about to hit the ground I opened it and trapped him inside the ground to give me enough time and get Haruhi as she looked at me worriedly.

"What exactly is going on?" She asked and I looked at my armlet and it began to glow a yellow colour and when I touched it, the end of a bow stuck out and I grabbed it enthusiastically as Orion sprung up like a daisy from the ground clean, and unblemished like he hadn't touched the ground. In his hands was a weapon of some sort. I didn't know what it was it was like a shepherd's crook but made out of pumice rock. When he pointed it towards us, I narrowed my eyes and slashed the air. I was confused for a second when a horrible eardrum tearing noise came from Orion and I dropped to the floor writhing in pain. I screamed as I could feel my ears bleeding and as I glimpsed at Haruhi she looked confused like if she didn't hear anything.

"She can't hear it. It works only on the opponents I'm focusing on in battle." I could hear Orion speak. He swung again as he was approaching and I looked at Haruhi and then the bow. She looked at me wide eyed and I simply closed my eyes as she took it and like instinct took her hair pin I gave to her and drew the string back as she pointed it towards Orion.

"I think that's enough." Haruhi said in the most fiercest voice I have ever heard her speak in before. The noise stopped and Haruhi rushed to my aid as she looked at me with worried brown eyes. "Kira…"

She stopped and I looked at her with wide eyes. "I understand now." I turned my head to my brother and looked at him angrily. "How could you Orion." I stood up with the ringing in my ears beginning to stop.

"I'm sorry, but Hachi and I theorized that by them being in danger with either you being the one to harm, or help, their reflexes to.."

"OORIIOON! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled and lunged myself towards him as I shifted into a tiger. His eyes widened and pulled the same strange looking shepherd's crook out and jumped back. He swung it in my direction and this time I didn't hear anything. Now that I had an advantage I quickly dashed towards him and I opened my mouth and jumped to reach him to bring him down.

Just as I hit the floor I shifted back into my human self and got close to my brothers face touching his nose with mine. "How could you, you knew that I want to protect them with my life. I have too much going on in my mind else have the both of you planned without telling me?" I looked up and looked at Hachi with narrowed eyes. He squirmed slightly, as the hosts looked at him as well.

Both of them should have felt guilty, but I suppose they used it to their advantage to speed up the process. I got up and walked towards Haruhi who had the bow and arrow in her hand. I eyed the black and red weapon and it glimmered slightly in the semi cloudy sky. Haruhi lifted the weapon to hand it to me. I inspected it and my armlet turned the same color. It started to heat up slightly and I knew it was fire opal. "It's not my weapon Haruhi, it's yours." I handed it back as the hosts walked behind Haruhi to look at the grand weapon as well.

"How do I put it away?" She asked as she took a hold of it again.

"Your heart has to put it away." Orion said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. I grunted as I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he looked away.

"Well that sounds very cliche, and not helpful at all." Haruhi said as she took her arrow and then fused it with the bow. I walked towards her and sighed with a small chuckle.

"Hold the bow with both of your hands stretched out in front of you. Then close your eyes and imagine it taking a form where you can take it out easily." I whispered and as she did, it shifted into a twisted bracelet.

"Even though this minor setback occurred that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop what I planned for today. I will keep a close eye on my brothers before they execute any other surprise attacks."

"Kira please forgive me…" I turned around and looked at my brother with a hard stare. "You will need to gain it back Orion. I would have never expected that from you. And I assume that you were never intentionally going to hurt her, but you used me. Things like trust are very hard to come by with me. So I advise you to never do anything like that again." I looked into my brothers golden eyes and I could see the hurt, but he did it upon himself.

"Now continuing with what I wanted to say. Even though from the very beginning I never wanted any of you to be exposed to any danger, but being realistic to future event's that's not going to happen. No matter how much I want to stop it. It's your destiny to help me." I took a breath and clenched my hands into fists.

"Until all of you have your weapons, my bothers and I will help you master weapons for battle, but not kill your opponent. Even though I am knowledged in weapons for the most part, my brothers have a longer history. Both supernatural and magical. That is why my brothers and I will train all of you starting today. Orion will be off limits, and will only be consoled on knowledge when needed."

The host club looked at me with surprise all but one, and that was Kyoya. "Why are we doing this all of the sudden? How could we all be possibly be connected? We have no knowledge about your family. Also, if we were connected, why haven't our parents told us anything about it?"

A cool breeze past us as the faint moan of the trees echoed through the woods.

"Would you want to tell your child after generations of waiting for someone that they might not come in your lifetime? That's why I'm here. That's why all of us are connected." I looked at them seriously and held out my arm.

"I'm not sure when Sutekh is going to come, or his brother, if he is alive."

"Wait. He has a brother?" Yelled the twins.

"Unfortunately." Answered Hachi.

"And before you say anything Ootori, I am full aware of all possible consequences that can happen. But all of you have qualities that make all of you better than anyone out there. But, then even my brothers and I have very limited knowledge on all of this. But why all of you are even here in the first place is because of one thing. All of you are destined, and connected with my family as guardians." I touched my face and disguised myself into the renowned Spirit.

As I did, my armlet glowed, and so did the hosts', and Will's jewelry. Behind the mask I was smiling wide and the shocked looked on everyone's faces was utterly priceless. Once the blue toned glow was gone I changed back and Kyoya spoke up first.

"So you have to be involved in regards to us receiving our weapons?"

Hachi spoke for me. "We think that might be it, but you on your own could discover your own weapon, or the weapon might choose you."

"That does not make any sense, but I suppose nothing really did since the beginning." Haruhi said sheepishly.

"Now to prove to all of you that all of you are connected, I need to have a talk with your parent's." I smirked but suddenly lost my balance.

"Kira!" I heard them yell and was grasped by Will who looked at me with concern. "I'm sorry. I felt a little weak there." I said grabbing my head. "Let's go inside. We can talk about this later." Will said to everyone and I agreed. We walked and then that's when I had the urge to throw up. I leaned against the tree and threw up...blood.

I gasped and started to feel the world turning black.

When I woke up, I felt cold. Almost like if I was back in the organization's testing lab.

When I opened my eyes there were various people around me. I couldn't see them properly, not could I hear what they were saying. As my eyesight started to clear up, they looked like scientists and my eyes widened. I shot up and started to scream.

I was detained as I clearly started some serious commotion. I threw one of them against the wall and they fell to the floor unconscious.

"Get me out! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled even louder. "I don't want to be experimented on again! Please! Some one! Please!" I felt something sharp on my neck and I stopped moving and my actions were unresponsive, as well as my breath started to slow down.

The door opened to see Kyoya and my brothers accompanied with Will.

"What the hell are all of you doing?" Yelled Kyoya. "My father only instructed a simple diagnosis of the patient, never did he order any other tests!"

Will took the needle and his face darkened. "This is pancuronium bromide! They're trying to kill her!"

"But not fast enough!" "Administer the potassium chloride!" Another one yelled. I was frightened and then that's when it happened.

Kyoya brought out his weapon with a glow of purple light, but by then my eyes closed.

"KIRA!"

_…__**.**_

I had a vision.

It was my brothers and I. The hosts were behind us and there was a flash of light. It felt like something was being taken from me. Something precious, but it was for a good cause. Their voices echoed and told me to wake up.

I opened my eyes to see an empty room but in the corner of my eye I saw someone. I turned my head and I saw Will asleep by the window, most likely recharging with the sun.

There was a knock at the door and Will woke up instantly unaware that I was awake and watching him.

Mr. Ootori walked in with a clipboard in the crook of his arm and Will closed the door behind him.

I closed my eyes to pretend that I was asleep and continue to listen to the conversation. "She's been out for the past 3 days, but other than that the toxin in her body is gone. I'm not sure how, but it's a miracle that she's alive. I had no idea that my best researchers, surgeon, and group of nurses were all along working under that blasted rouge had been working for me for years, and were waiting for her to come here. The fact that they all made it this far will make me be much more aware of who I higher from now on."

I opened my eyes and just as I did the door opened. "Excuse me father, Will, mother and Fuyumi wanted to visit and...She's awake."

Both men looked at me and I tried to recall the events that happened but I couldn't remember.

The whole room felt strange, and the three guests walked inside the room.

I recognized Kyoya's sister her and clearly she remembered me.

"You're the one who saved me!" She then looked to her mother and brother. "You're the one who saved me. The boy who saved me a long time ago, I..thank you so much!" She started to tear up as her father sharply called her out.

"Fuyumi, I will not let you make Ms. Alexander uncomfortable."

She straightened herself quickly as Will offered her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully then looked at me in shock.

"You're a woman? But...how?" She said with a gasp.

"Fuyumi!" Her father spoke again and she cringed. "I apologize, please excuse me. I just wanted to apologize once again." Without a second thought she left and I couldn't do anything.

"Yoshio, dear, that was a little excessive." A fair looking woman with her hair pulled to a bun said as she walked closer to me.

"I think all of them are old enough to know. You smothering them isn't helping them my dear wife." Mr. Ootori said with a glare to his glasses. I thought he was going to strike her but she smiled and looked at me with a curious face.

. 'I feel like I've seen her before but don't remember where.' I thought as she spoke.

"Sorry for the trouble we have brought you my dear. Just so you know, my son talks fondly of you Kira dear."

"Mother please." Kyoya said and as I looked towards him he avoided eye contact. He acted strange, and wasn't acting like himself.

"Please feel better soon my dear." She then touched my hand and I suddenly had another flashback.

In her arms was a baby tiger as dark as the night. She was crying and her husband looked stoic in the situation. "My son, it seems like you were chosen, but I won't make you wait for someone that might not come in this lifetime. I will tell you stories, but you will negate them. I won't make you suffer." She kissed her baby on the forehead and began to speak in the same tongue as my brothers.

_"__Seal him from his duty. When the Divine Guardian returns may he know of his duties, but until then, cage the beast, and when it is time for them to pass on the gift may them do so, and let the sequence repeat until they all return make me forget about my past, and this family about our curse, but if the guardian so happens to be alive, let me remember and offer what we can. _"

She then turned into a tiger and blew a lavender colored light to her son and when she did she morphed back into a human. With a tiny sneeze the baby produced a large blinding purple light and then the vision was gone.

I looked at her and words came from my mouth.

"_Ittuak pragmattah_ (Unbind the seal)." I said as her eyes lit up and my armlet glowed a lavender color.

Kyoya's mother transformed into a tiger and so did Kyoya as they roared, and Mr. Ootori stood paralyzed in fear. Will was quick to stand out the door ashe dealt with the drama outside.

"I'm finally here." I said to her as she shifted back into a human.

Her outfit consisted of a large beautiful kimono which was dark on the bottom and lightened a little to resemble the night sky and her hair was tied back into a half pony tail bun.

She looked at me with wide eyes as they filled with tears and she looked at Kyoya who seemed to struggle and was clearly frightened.

"Kyoya." She said and extended her hand towards her son. He froze and his chest rumbled and he too shifted back into a human. He did not have an intricate outfit like his mother he just shifted back into his normal clothing.

Mr. Ootori was silent and took everything in calmly as Kyoya spoke a little frightened thus making him laugh as he spoke.

"What just happened? Mother please explain this!"

She smiled as she looked towards me and took my hand. "You look just like your mother. Never...I'm sorry I lost faith in you...the royal family." A stray tear fell from her face and she took a deep breath.

"I am known here as Ootori Annaisha. But my real name is Mahett Annaisha first born, 6th descendant of the tiger guardian of Nymaane. Honorable champion, and lady of the Mahett Nation. Fought alongside my beloved Queen Akemi,while King Masun and the noble princes fought as well."

"Thank you. I…" I was interrupted as my brothers barged in the room out of breath. "Kira...we felt something…" My brothers looked to my left as they saw Kyoya's mother who was also surprised.

"The...princes…" She whispered and my brothers stood straight.

"Lady Mahett...it's been a long time." My brothers spoke as they looked at her with a smile.

"It's been too long my princes. For all of us." She spoke and looked at her son with a serious face.

"Kyoya, you have a lot to learn from them. All the knowledge that was given to you, you know the reason why you were chosen. Tell me Princess, who else has awaken?" She looked at me and I breathed in deeply.

"He is the first one of the guardians to be awakened Lady Mahett. Now we need to call the others and try to awaken them as well."


	48. Learning about our Past

With the permission of Mr. Ootori seeing that I was alright, my brothers checked me out of the hospital. While we signed the papers we decided that it was a good time to call the host club and their parents who were connected with the guardians to a meeting at my brothers' mansion. Orion was very quiet on our ride home in his black Bentley which was being driven by Will.

"Orion, you had your reasons to." I said quietly and then he spoke quickly.

"I was caught up in my own emotions in trying to speed up the process of the host club to find their weapons that I didn't think that they are not like us but half human as well."

Will looked at me through the rearview mirror and then turned to look at Hachi beside me who had his arms crossed over his chest. I had a tight feeling in my chest and I felt completely at fault for everything. Everything seemed to change for the worse when the air cleared up a bit.

"Lady Mahett seemed more than glad to come follow us as we left the hospital." I said trying to lighten the mood. They turned to me and I looked at Orion whose eyes were puffy and tired.

I swallowed thickly and I felt a large lump in my throat as I turned to look away at the window and Orion said in a small voice. "Yes, yes she did. Now we need to arrange this meeting adequately. You need to prepare yourself Kira, these people have been waiting for you for a long time. I know we did too." We stopped and Orion hurriedly got out of the car. Hachi briefly put his hand on top of mine and got out of the car and so did Will.

As I got out Kyoya and his mother started making their way towards us.

"Welcome to our home. Please come with us while we wait for the others to arrive." Hachi said with a courteous gesture and Orion smiled as we started walking up the alabaster stairs.

Walking inside the large doors we were greeted by servants who took our belongings and as Will passed ahead of me I quickly began to feel an overwhelming sense of anxiety. The thought of explaining, questioning, possible drama between me and the post guardians will overwhelm me. Even though I was trained to think accordingly during stressful situations...this...this is very different from those situations.

'Everything from the moment I arrived here, has been different. What if something happens while we are meeting with everyone? How will I explain to them when even I don't know about my history?' I stopped in my tracks and started to sweat. The world started to close on me but I felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"Orion, Hachi, we'll catch up with all of you in a bit. If you'll excuse us, the four of you can go on ahead. Kira and I have to talk."

My brothers nodded and Kyoya with his mother looked back at us and I could see restlessness in his eyes.

"We'll be in the library." Orion said as they continued walking and soon disappeared around the corner.

I turned around to look at Will but he quickly took me by my hand and walked inside a room.

He then looked around and scanned my face, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling that's when it caught me. He couldn't feel, just process. "Kira what's wrong?" He began.

I leaned against the door and took a deep breath as I shakily let out a comment. "When did you start to act human?"

Will let out a sigh and sat me down in a lounge chair of a small break room.

"Now tell me what really is going on? My scanners tell me that you have an overwhelming sense of tension and anxiety. As well as your blood pressure is rising. Kira this isn't you, please tell me what's on your mind."

We looked at each other for a while and I had lost track of time.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

I lowered my eyes as I looked at my hands.

"I'm nervous Will."

I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows while still maintaining a neutral face.

"It's going to be difficult to explain to everyone. Especially Haruhi since her mother...How am I supposed to explain to them when I don't even know about it myself? What am I going to say to them? Hey? You're actually descendants of animal warrior guardians who so happen to come from another dimension. And the best part of it is, your parents were tired of waiting so they casted a spell on all of you and on themselves to forget about their origin and their duty. So now that all of you remember, you have to fight in a millennium occurring war that none of you have trained or heard of in your life. Why? All because my stupid ancestor wanted to fight a demon cat. Will, how am I supposed to explain that?"

I looked at him with anxiety and he stayed silent.

"You're just wanting me to vent right?" I said in a monotone voice.

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. I wasn't going to complain but I sighed and continued.

"What if something goes wrong? I don't want any more deaths to happen on my behalf. I couldn't do anything to save James, and I still blame myself for it. Rin's alive, but I still feel like it was my fault as well that he is in the state he's in. I feel something bad's going to happen Will, I can feel it. Maybe that's because I'm just pessimistic, but I am worried. What if I lose one of you?"

Will held out his hand for me to stop and ran a hand through his hair..

"Will...what if I'm not good enough?" I put a hand to my chest and cringed.

"Kira.." He looked at me with his gray eyes with worry and sighed.

"I can see why you feel nervous, but you've answered your own questions and have identified the problems at hand already. You're nervous because the one truly close person to you is gone and you feel like you being there will now be out of place. Afraid things will repeat again for you. I've noticed at times that you feel bad about not truly being a part of this group, but you don't make yourself available to all of us."

I looked at him and widened my eyes as he continued to speak.

"You feel bad about having to fake your true emotions around people that you've known for a long time, but you haven't made yourself available enough for the people to become that close to you. Close enough for you to have some sense of trust. You need to be able to find that trust. Being comfortable around someone is totally different from trusting someone. All I can tell you is a close relationship can be built pretty quickly when the right amount effort and time is put into it, and that these people this host club; feels more like helpless victims than friends who think about you in a way very different from the way you think of them.

He started walking closer to me as I could feel my heart pound in my ears with each step he took.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let these people in. To let them become a second family, and make an environment where you feel you can truly be yourself."

We started at one another and he cupped my face as his face was filled with emotion.

" If you're not ready for that then you know that you at least have three people you can trust who care about you very much. First person being me of course, and the other two being your brothers. I've been here for you since the start Kira, and you know it. I know you didn't mean to treat me that way when you forgot about me, but I knew deep inside you that we were still friends. So never give up, I know I never did. Now come on, everyone's here. They're waiting for us."

He smiled sadly and walked passed me as I turned around.

"Hey Will?"

"Yes?" He said as he still faced the door.

"Can you give me a list list of ridiculous things?"

He looked puzzled for a second and then smiled

"No, I can't."

I held my breath.

"But you're a robot."

He then looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"And you're a human."

He opened the door and walked out without another word.

I felt myself grow tenser but found some courage on what I needed to do.

I went through that door and walked at a slow pace to find myself. Looking at the door handle I struggled to actually open it as I placed my hand on the door handle. Then two voices in my head rung loudly but at the same time so brief that I thought it didn't even happen. I held my breath in uncertainty.

"_Breathe."_

I exhaled and walked inside the room.

I held my head up high as I closed the door behind me. Before me were the hosts and their parents.

'All the guardians are together after so long. I can't afford to mess this up.'

I slowly turned my head to look at everyone who had confused looks on their faces. I strangely saw Honey's grandfather in the room. I looked at Will as I strictly said just the parents but he kept a straight face. My brothers were not in the room strange enough and it relaxed me a little. I knew they were in the other room and would enter when I told them too.

I made my way towards the large oak desk where an empty seat waited for me. I sat down and closed my eyes for a second to gather my thoughts. There had to be a plan.

"Excuse me, Kira-kun? Why are we here exactly?" Haruhi said quietly.

"We have things to do unlike you." It was the Hitachiin brothers' father who spoke.

I opened my eyes and took a breath.

"Will, take the host club and leave me with the parents. This is between them and I." Will froze and the host club was about to protest when I looked at Tamaki and he held his breath in response.

"You stay Tamaki, Kyoya you know already."

Will started walking the rambunctious group away when Kyoya's mother spoke.

"I think it would be best if the children knew as well. You want to protect them but they are going to have to know in the end." I looked into her wise eyes and nodded.

"Fine, have them sit down. But all of you cannot say a word. Am I understood?" Everyone looked at me and shook their head.

For the most part they had the knowledge that my brothers and I were magical, but they didn't know what I was about to tell them.

"The reason I have brought all of you here is because of one thing. One thing all of you have in common. Especially my family."

"What could that possibly be? I've never seen you in my life, nor did I know you even existed. How could I know you much less your family?" The Hitachiin brothers looked at their dad with distaste and embarrassment.

I held my hand up and looked at them seriously. "I will explain."

He grumbled and I sat up straighter.

"All of you here have a secret that you have been keeping from your children for a long time."

The room quickly became silent. Even breathing was non-existent.

"What do you mean by that Ms. Alexander?" Asked Honey's grandfather.

I looked at Mori's father who was sitting next to Honey's father. Mori's father quirked his eyebrow and looked at me with a never blinking eye. It was the first time I have ever encountered with Mori's father and I could feel everyone's gaze.

"I will say this, and all of you may not believe me. Well the adults will not for the reason that you have blocked your connection with my family."

Honey's father folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is up to all of you to decide whether you believe me or not. I can only say that I apologize for not doing anything earlier. What was done in the past can now only be fixed in the present to be prepared in the future." I sighed as I could feel my bracelet on my skin under my longsleeved shirt.

"I was sent here to Japan to protect your children, but fate has changed the course of everything. I wasn't sent here to protect your children I was sent here to find my family and with the help of them, bring back what once was lost to defend this planet from Sutekh."

At the mention of the name only Kyoya's mother reacted, but the reaction was in her eyes. They glistened as she didn't focus on anything else but me.

"Who is this Sutekh you speak of?" Tamaki's father asked with a curious face.

"He is the one who is after me and your children. The man who killed my father. James Francoeur. The man who is the reason my real parents are dead, and the bringer of the millennium war that is slowly approaching us."

I looked at all of them seriously and they didn't seem to believe me.

The Hitachiin's father stood up and began walking towards the door. "This is absolute rubbish!"

The twins looked at me and I gave them a small nod as they stood up and with a flash their weapons appeared.

The parents except Mori and Honey's father and grandfather were shocked. Their father turned around as a watery look in his eyes appeared. "My son's? Is this possible? But why...why can I not remember?" Their father embraced them and the twins' weapons disappeared as Mr. Hitachiin looked at me.

"How...when…"

I gestured for all of them to take a seat and they did.

"Now if there are still some doubts let me free everyone of the curses you have casted on yourselves, and your children."

"But Kira...my father couldn't be…"

I looked at Haruhi and I had forgotten about her. The thought that she was a guardian as well, but it certainly was her mother.

"Haruhi, you're right it's not your father, but he also hides a secret. You're mother was one of the guardians. You're father on the other hand lived here on earth before your mother was here. She wanted to escape Neymaane because she didn't want to fight, but defend. That's why she became a lawyer Haruhi. She raised a family, but he was hunted down. She was the youngest of the guardians, and when she decided to come to earth, Sutekh found her. It took a lot for her to hide all of you safely. I'm sorry Haruhi."

Me apologizing wasn't even worth saying. It tasted bitter in my mouth and I saw tears stream down her house.

"How do you know all of this?" Haruhi said as she sniffed.

"I was the one who told her. Haruhi please don't get upset, but your mother was the one who casted a spell on me. Kira was the one to unbind that spell when she changed forms. I knew she was different. There was always something about her that I knew reminded me of your mother. Now you carry your mother inside of you."

Ryoji said with a smile and Haruhi smiled with him widely.

"I'll finish what my mother started."

I could sense her ambition and nodded my head as I looked at everyone then at Tamaki who had a lost look to his face.

"As for you Tamaki, your mother is the one who possesses the guardian title."

He slowly lifted his head up and smiled.

"Now to unbind everyone. I'm glad there's space in here." I mumbled the last part but then suddenly Mori and Honey's father shifted into their animal forms.

I stumbled back as I looked at the large snake like dragon and the very large wolf.

Mori and Honey with his pink bunny looked at me with a smile. I raised a brow as the dragon came close to my face and I could feel rumbling in his chest, like a laugh.

They shifted back and I lifted my hand in the air as I muttered these words.

"_Ittuak pragmattah"_

Light shone and flowed through the air and in an instant all of the hosts changed into their forms.

I watched in amazement as everyone turned into their animal forms and the roars, shrieks, and fire!

"Haruhi! You need to calm down!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi's phoenix form clearly overwhelmed her.

I blew out the fires and jumped in the air to catch Haruhi in my arms as she shifted back into a human.

"I will not let anyone get hurt under my watch. I don't want to lose anyone dear to me." I snickered. "Not anymore." I stood her back up and noticed that she was dressed in feathers and her hair had grown, and maybe had gotten a little lighter.

"Now, will all of you join me? We need to train everyday starting today. With each moment passing we cannot afford to lose the chance to make ourselves stronger. Now as for the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's. You've known something about me this whole time. You just didn't want to tell me until you were sure if I was the right one."

The family members smiled as they hugged their sons. "I thought so. Although all of us are damaged. You've all waited for so long. And...I even doubted myself not knowing how I was going to handle all of this. I was alone, until my brothers found me."

The rest of them opened their eyes.

"The princes are here?!"

I smiled and looked at the door. "Come in."

Just as I did my brothers walked in in regal modern clothing fitting for royalty. They were like different people and it gave me goosebumps.

They walked in my direction and stood by my side.

"Trusts us that we will train with your children and they will be ready when the time comes. Do not blame yourselfs for not warning them, although the prophecy will not change with them not knowing." Orion said sternly.

"My brother Orion will teach tactics, and speed control, while I will teach strength and awareness. As for our sister, she will be the one responsible of weapons and in the case that they have some abilities, she will teach them how to channel their elemental core." Hatchi said with confidence.

"I have waited for so long." The parents all said at the same time.

I felt my nerves subside as I looked at my armlet.

"Everything is going smoothly."

_The Next Morning…_

The day before for the most part everyone was filled with shock and didn't know how to handle the situation, and it was to be expected. Although it did catch me off guard that Mori's father and Honey's grandfather and father knew as well.

We were in my training room in my house as we got everyone settled down.

"What are we going to start with Kira-chan?" Asked Honey and I looked at him with a small smile. "Basic reflexes, and strength testing." I answered.

Everyone looked at me like I had just said something stupid. .

I paused for a second and turned to Hachi. "Brother would you?" I stood still as he smiled at the host club.

"Now this may be a little much asking of you and if at one point you get uncomfortable please tell us and we will stop." He said as I rolled my shoulders. Everyone has their weapons, and I had found out that Mori and Honey already had on their own found their weapons. Honey in fact had been using it for a long time without anyone ever noticing.

"Now first you are going to run a course in your human forms with me and then in your animal forms with my brothers out in the forest. Are there any questions or concerns before we start?"

The host's were all looking at me with intense stares and I hit the timer as I watched everyone run the elaborate military style course.

_Time Skip…_

The hosts had been huffing and puffing their lungs out for the past 6 hours with me and the other 6 with my brothers. To be frank I was quite impressed and satisfied with the results of everyone's abilities.

The twins were very wild with their weapons, but could control themselves in their animal form. Tamaki was surprisingly a natural when it came to the sword when we fought together, and his animal form was just as handsome. Mori and Honey were the best out of everyone of course, although Honey's wolf form caught me off guard. He was a golden color with small undertones of orangey pink in his fur. Now as for Haruhi and Kyoya, they had the most difficulty trying to get out of their animal form. Kyoya when in animal form it was like all of his insecurities showed like a sore thumb and his weapon was hard to control. For Kyoya's weapon it wouldn't fire when he wanted it too, I found it strange but I soon caught on.

These weapons are very dangerous, but when the user does not want to inflict harm, the weapon will not hurt the opponent.

If the weapon is dropped it will disappear before anyone besides the owner can take it and use it against its master.

In the case that the weapon is about to strike and the master does not want to hurt the opponent, depending on the weapon it will change material or will not fire.

In the case that the weapon does strike and hurt an opponent, the master can go the opponent and heal the wounded victim.

"Alright now I know what all of you are capable of. Everyone seems to surprisingly to be in good shape." Orion and Hachi nodded satisfied with everyone's effort.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Tamaki said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. I crouched next to him and slicked back his hair. "Take all of this as in incentive. You'll get stronger, and quicker so if anyone you care for get's in trouble you can fight." I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Everything that you will learn will not only benefit you but others around you. Mori and Honey-senpai have a slight advantage over you, but even that will not be enough. I am more than honored that all of you and your parent's support us. Besides Haruhi almost setting fire to the forest everything went smoothly."

I said with a sigh and lead everyone to take showers in my house. Once everyone was done, they all joined my brothers, Will and I to eat. The table was filled with all sorts of food and everyone contentedly ate to their fill.

"Kira?"

I looked up to Haruhi who set her chopsticks down.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What are we going to do once school starts? Also with the host club? How are we going to have time to balance school, the club and this?"

Everyone looked at me and I thought for a good five minutes.

"In the event that something does happen Will, my brothers, and I will be the first to know. We can train over the weekends. Although I am not sure when the solstice will occur, but as from what I have seen, all of you will be able to master every technique we teach you in a short amount of time. That's better than me if we put it in retrospect." I said as I continued to eat.

"So things might go for the worse from now on?" Asked Kyoya.

"It just all depends on how you'll will analyze the situation in the time of need. You all need not worry, all of you have potential. Majority for the most part is still hidden, it just will come naturally when you least expect it." Orion said with a smile.

_A few days later…_

I walked through the gates of Ouran behind my brothers and Will at my side. Whispers floated through the air as we minded our own business. Orion greeted the girls with smiles and some guys even fainted at their beauty. I scoffed and changed the song in my headphones as we made our way towards the Music Room.

We walked in to be greeted by the faint sounds of the kyoto and elaborate platforms of an edo style cosplay. Tamaki as well as the rest of the host club were dressed and ready as a strong "Welcome" resonated through the room.

I looked around and was impressed. "My well aren't all of you charming. Looking like soldiers ready for battle." Hachi teased and it clearly tensed the room just a smidge.

"I guess we also have to get ready don't we Tamaki?" I said as I loosened my tie and walked to the changing rooms.

"Yeah…" He said quietly as I closed the door behind me and I let out a small sigh.

_Time Skip…_

For the most part everyone was acting normally with a few cramps throughout the day, but they were all good for the most part.

At one point I saw Mori find Honey's shoe which was actually pretty cute when you didn't consider them siblings and killer guardians. I walked next to Honey to wipe off some tears running down his eyes and he smiled gingerly and the girls in the background shreaked in amusement.

On the other side the sound of porcelain spilling and girls gasping in surprise brought me to attention and I rushed to see the twins. Hikaru on top of Kaoru. I had my hand on my bracelet just in case but I relaxed. Kaoru had tears in his eyes and Hikaru was also teary eyed.

'Wait...something's not right here..' I thought as I squinted my eyes. I then walked to see my brothers "fighting" over a guest. My heart dropped for a second to see them with tears in their eyes. Orion's rosy gold eyes and Hachi's purplish blue hued eyes captivated me, but I refocused and wondered why everyone seemed so emotional today.

I started walking when I didn't see one of the twins and I bumped into him. Haruhi was also walking in my direction as she grabbed something that fell from the twins sleeve.

"So all of you have been using tear drops this whole time..." Haruhi said with a monotoned voice.

I came closer to her and looked at the small container in her hands. I snickered as Hikaru took it from her hand. As they started to lecture her about tear drops I left.

Kyoya gave me a look and it meant it was time to close the club for today, and take some requests for Kyoya. I grabbed the clipboard that he held out for me and I announced with a loud voice the end of today's great day with our lovely princesses.

I held out my hand to them and surprisingly with a kind but small smile I bid them all farewell as I opened the door.

The girls went wild as I took some requests as some girls went out. Although when I did I felt something different in the air. I heard a tearing sound and screams of various girls.

I rushed towards the sound to be surprised to see red hair.

"I came here to find Morinozuka Takashi, and ask him to let me be his apprentice!"

I knew that voice, and I sighed with a small smile as I turned around and let them all settle their problems without any other interruptions.

"Kira! Wait! I was hoping I would see you again."

Shocked I turned to see Ritsu with a slight embarrassed face as he put his hands in his pockets. I looked at him, and my heart sort of melted as I pictured my brother telling me that after every mission.

Now that I knew he was alive, it brought me some sort of hope and my eyes began to become watery. I could feel my eyes well up and I sighed while giving him a smile and with a shaky breath spoke.

"Me too Ritsu. It feels like a really long time."

* * *

**Welp...this fan fic is getting pretty long...I swear it gets better.**


End file.
